Summertime in Forks: The Isabella Swan Story
by I-Want-To-RENT-Jacob-Black
Summary: Bella/Jake/Edward. Bella Swan is forced to leave her rich life in London and live Forks with her Aunt for the summer. There she meets Jacob Black and has the most life-changing summer of all time. But will her engagement to Edward complicate things?
1. The Beginning

Summertime in Forks: The Isabella Swan story

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

**Author Note:** Hello sexy folks! I want to welcome you to my new story and make some notes about it here before we start mmkay?

Those of you who were fans of Jacob's Garage, just know that this is a totally different story. In this story there will NOT be as many lemons. You can look forward to them, just not as often. This is more of a fluffy love story...not so sexual the way the garage was.

I have a beta, so all the grammatical errors and mistakes you saw in Jacob's Garage will hopefully not occur here. I apologize for that, but in my defense it was my first story.

Keep in mind that in this story, Bella is very proper, and speaks with an English accent. As does everyone in her London world. Her family, Edward, Edward's family, etc. Also, in this story, Forks is a SUNNY place. It does NOT often rain. Think of it as a California substitute or something. I made it this way for a reason.

It took a lot out of me to get this chapter here to you on time, and when I was updating Jake's Garage twice a week I was constantly DRAINED. So with this story I will only update once a week every Thursday. I think it will help me better focus in school and everything, if I do it that way.

Disclaimer: I didn't do a lot of research on how things are done in London as far as graduations and school years and things like that. I am just writing the story based on how I want it to go. Same with Bella. I am writing her the way I want her to be, and I hope you all understand that.

No song for the first chapter.

Enjoy guys.

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I live in London, England. I have the kind of life every woman dreams of. I am eighteen years old, filthy rich and I live in a house that might as well be a palace. I attend Alpha preparatory high school and tomorrow is my graduation.

I like to think of myself as beyond lovely. I have long, brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a heart shaped face and excellent teeth. I am extremely thin, weighing only one hundred and ten pounds, and that came from a lifetime of having all my meals healthy and selected for me.

My family owns a line of hotels here in London called Hotel Swan. Many locations are spread throughout Europe and its one of the most widely used hotels, but only by those who can afford it. The business started with my great great great grandfather and has been passed down from Swan to Swan for years. Usually a male would take over the family business. That's my big brother Emmett. He's both in college and helping dad out right now, and once dad retires, he'll take over completely.

My dad isn't sexist though, he says once I graduate from a business college in London, that I have to help my brother. I guess I don't mind. It's really all I've ever been taught.

Emmett absolutely loves helping run the hotel. He just turned twenty, is already married and loving life. He married Rosalie, my fiancee's sister. It was all arranged by our parents.

I suppose I should talk about Edward Cullen now. He's everything I could ever want in a man plus ten. His family is rich too. His mother Esme owns a line of hotels like my family and his dad Carlisle is a famous doctor. His father and my father grew up together as best friends, and always said that when they had kids, their kids would marry each other.

Its funny how it all worked out that way. My marriage will be arranged too. Edward was to buy me a ring on my eighteenth birthday and propose, so it wasn't a shock when he did. Right in front of our whole family. I didn't really know if I was ready to get married yet, but I had some time to prepare myself.

Edward's second sister Alice is my best friend, and is engaged to Emmett's best friend Jasper. They are getting married one week before we do. My other best friend Lauren, is Jasper's sister and is a lot like me. Both of my best friends are and we do everything together.

Some might find all of this organization and arranged marriage stuff a little strange, but its really all we know.

My daily routine was being woken up by one of the many servants in our house. She would then draw my bath, and have the clothes my mother picked out for me lying on my bed; my school uniform on the week days, and my flashy name brand wear on the weekends. After that, I'd have breakfast prepared for me buy my family's personal chef, and then head off to school in a big stretch limousine. It was the perfect life.

As a kid, I was taught not to socialize with poor people, or as dad called them 'those less fortunate'. I always went to expensive day cares, and was taught to walk straight and tall, talk with proper diction, and to never curse at all. Though I would say I have a lot class, I am not always the good girl my parents raised me to be. But I am quite proper.

Learning the family business is a boring process. I have a hidden talent of playing the guitar and singing. I write my own songs, and am fascinated by the music world. My parents don't approve though and kept me in "finishing school' type classes and forced me into activities like tea parties with friends and various sports at the house.

Did I mention the estate I live in is huge? Our backyard has trampolines, a tennis court, a huge garden where the wedding would be soon, and even a small pond. Like I said, the perfect life.

That night, I curled into Edward after he snuck into my bedroom. He was the most beautiful man in the world. He had tousled bronze hair, deep green eyes and beautiful teeth. His body was long and skinny, but muscular.

His eyes stared back into mine as I looked up at him.

"I love you," he told me, stroking my hair.

"I love you too." I sighed, content in his arms.

"Tomorrow's the big day," he said, gazing out the window now. "I can't wait for graduation. We have worked hard for this Isabella."

Grrr. I hated being called Isabella. But Edward insisted my full name was better than 'Bella', my preferred nickname.

"I agree. I can't wait to graduate in front of all of our family and friends. Its going to be the perfect day. Darling, do you think mother and father have bought us presents for tomorrow?"

"Don't they always?" Edward smiled. "They've always managed to give us everything we could have ever wanted. Including each other."f

"I like that part the most." I fiddled with the bottom of his sweater. "I don't know what I would do without you Edward."

"You'll never have to find out my princess. By the end of the summer we will be married and starting a new life together."

I stared at the shiny silver ring on my left hand. It had had a band of three real square cut diamonds. Not exactly the sort of thing I would picked out for myself, but then again nothing was ever really my decision. Everything was decided for me.

A knock came on the door and Edward and I sat up quickly. I straightened my hair while he ran over to my computer, pretending to do research. Our parents didn't like us in the room on our own, and often paid us frequent visits to make sure we weren't up to anything "inappropriate."

They entered without waiting for me to approve, and smiled at us.

"Hello children!" My mother Renee was practically gushing. "How are you both feeling about tomorrow?"

"Wonderful," Edward said kindly. "I am absolutely thrilled."

"And you Isabella?" Charlie asked, his eyes twinkling as he stared at me.

I bit my lip, a bad habit my parents hated. "A bit nervous father, but I'll be fine."

"Oh nonsense Isabella. You are going to walk tomorrow and make your mother and I very proud," he said, putting his arm around Renee.

"That's right pumpkin. Oh I can't wait to be there! I've gone out to the stores and bought you the perfect dress. Would you like a look now?"

"Won't that spoil it for tomorrow?" Edward frowned. "I assumed you might wait until I was out of the room."

"Silly boy." Renee playfully hit him on the shoulder. "That is only for the wedding dress. This I don't mind you seeing at all." She turned to me. "Are you ready darling?"

"Yes mother." I sat up and gave her my full attention.

She walked into my closet and then came back out with a black garment bag. She held it out like a game show host and unzipped the bag, letting it fall to the floor.

What was on the hanger, was beyond gorgeous of course. It was a white silk dress with spaghetti straps and a black belt tied around the middle. The fabric of the belt was that of tights or panty house, and along the hem was a pattern of black stitched lines.

"It's beautiful mother," I said at once. "I love it."

She walked forward and pulled me to her in a one armed hug. "I am so glad honey."

Edward studied it a bit too. "It is quite exquisite. I can't wait to see it on her tomorrow."

"What are you wearing Edward?" Charlie asked.

"A tuxedo, which will go well with what you picked out for Isabella."

"Good." Renee hung the dress on the back of my closet door. "It's all set then."

**JPOV**

My name is Jacob Daniel Black and I live in La Push, Washington, fifteen minutes from a town named Forks. I just graduated from La Push High School yesterday, which gives me more time to work at my family's surf shop until I go off to college in the fall.

We'd had this place for more than fifty years. We sold all different kinds of beach equipment, from surf boards, to scuba gear, to swimming suits. You name it, we have it. I was even certified to give Scuba diving lessons. My dad taught me that.

Dad's name is Billy Black and he's engaged to a pretty cool woman named Sandy. They've been dating for two years now, and their wedding is just around the corner. My mom died giving birth to my little sister, so Dad and I fended for ourselves, bonding over the surf shop. He was retired though, and taking it easy. So now it was my turn.

Some people say I look a lot like my dad. We both have long, dark glossy black hair, brown eyes and russet skin. My six year old sister Marissa has it all too. She's pretty cute. Except for when she's getting on my last nerve.

My best friends are Paul Harrison, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara. I've known them since I was in elementary school and we all grew up together. They had girlfriends though, and I don't. And I am okay with that.

My passion is everything to do with water or creatures of the ocean. I know everything about it, and hope to become a marine biologist. My friends call me the science geek, because I am always lurking around the beach, studying whatever life I can find there. I have a seashell collection that's huge, and my room back home mimics our surf shop only without all the clothing materials, just normal things you'd find on the beach.

In high school I played lots of sports, but my favorite of course was being on the swim team. My room is also filled with the different medals I've won. I wasn't very popular with the ladies though...until I met _her_.

I'll get to that later. I have mechanical skills as well. I love taking things apart and putting them back together again. My grandpa taught me how to fix pretty much anything electronic, and I could even fix up cars. I wouldn't call myself a pro, but I did alright.

"What up bro?" Embry said, coming into the shop while I was setting up a few T-shirts in the back. "You coming to surf today?"

"With who?" I asked, stacking some blue shirts on a glass stand.

"Me and Rachel," he said proudly.

I rolled my eyes. Rachel was Embry's girlfriend. She was twenty and already in college, so I don't know why she bothered with him, and yet she did. They'd been dating for three months now, which was a record for Embry. He didn't hold on to anyone for very long.

"And be the third wheel? Not a chance." I scoffed and walked back over the register.

"Dude," he said, following close behind me. "You have to get over it."

"No I don't." I kept my eyes from meeting his.

I heard the bell on the door ring and looked up. Quil had come to visit.

"Sooo what's happening? Anyone get laid lately?"

I chuckled. "No dude. How about you?"

He made the kind of arrogant face a person might make if they'd just been told they won a gold medal in a good looks contest. Quil is the freak in our group. Constantly making sex jokes, and bragging about the sexual fun he had with girlfriend Sara Jones.

"Twice yesterday," He said, smugly. "Couldn't keep her the hell off me."

"Sure you couldn't." Embry shoved him. "I bet you didn't get shit yesterday."

"How the hell would you know?" Quil asked.

"I just know a sexually deprived idiot when I see it." Embry retorted.

They started one of their playful shoving matches and I didn't even try to stop it.

The bell rang a third time and Paul entered, his arm wrapped around his girlfriend Julia. They both looked at me like they were afraid to say something.

"What now?" I asked, sighing.

"Uh...Leah is outside. She...wants to talk to you."Julia frowned sympathetically.

"Tell her to piss off." I shoved the register shut, and stormed into the back room.

"See what you did Paul?" I heard Embry say.

Ugh. Leah Clearwater. The biggest, stupidest, most horrible pain in my neck that ever existed. She is the _her_ I was referring to before. I dated her all during junior year, after crushing on her in ninth and tenth grade. Things were perfect then.

We were supposed to finish senior year as a couple too, but that all changed after we started having sex, and she told me she was pregnant. I freaked out and stressed for weeks, trying to figure out how to tell my dad. And then somehow, she ended up not pregnant at all. She only thought she was. She wanted me to marry her because her mom told her she had to marry the first guy she had sex with before she went off to college. I was kind of all for it, until I found her in bed with Sam Uley. She took advantage of his crush on her, and tried to get pregnant so that I would stay with her and the kid. But why the hell did she think she needed a baby to keep me around? And why would I want to raise another man's child?

I left her, and now she's with Sam off and on. Yet, she always hovered around me after the incident, sending me little gifts and apologizing. Did I mention I found her in bed with Sam the night I was going to ask her to marry me? And that it was the night after senior prom?

I am still hurting, because this was just one month ago. So now I've given up on girls, and am focusing on the surf shop and my scholarship to Forks University.

After all, who needs girls anyway right? I swear I'll never fall for one again.

**EPOV (Edward's point of view)**

Today was huge for me. It not only was graduation, but marked the summer before my wedding to Isabella, the love of my existence. I thought of her perfect, beautiful face, with a flush in my cheeks as I adjusted my tie in the limousine.

"You ready mate?" my best friend Jasper asked me.

"I am completely ready," I said confidently. "After today, all the wedding plans start and its going to be the perfect summer for Bella and I."

Jasper winked at me. "Alice and I can't wait either."

"No gory details," I said, pretending to gag. "That's my sister after all. But I am happy for you two."

"I'll just be glad when I am out of this pathetic high school, I mean sure the place is full of semi-decent people, but most are just annoying idiots."

"Or sadly poor," Jasper said, opening a can of Pepsi and gulping it down. I snickered. Jasper Whitlock's family was just as rich as mine was. They owned a line of banks which were doing very well.

Neither of us liked being around people who were poor, and in our definition, that could just be people who had less money than we did, even if they were millionaires.

"I actually liked Alpha prep when I went," Emmett said from the seat in front of us that was facing our direction. "The only thing I would complain about is that it took Rosalie long enough before your dad convinced her I was the right guy and that was junior year. We might have grown up together, all of us, but it wasn't easy for her and I to just flow into being a couple."

"At least you two are together now," Jasper said. "And I don't know what I'd do without Alice. But I do want to ask...what's it like being married?"

Emmett grinned. "The same as it is for you all now, only...well I suppose there's a stronger bond between Rose and I...and having our own wing of the estate, we get more privacy."

I knew what he meant and winked at my best friend. "I wish Bella and I could have that, but your parents are constantly hovering, and as much as I love Charlie and Renee, its a bit of a pain."

"I don't want to know what you and my baby sister do alone, but perhaps its a good thing they are looking in. You two are not long from being married anyhow, so just hold on. It'll get there I promise."

"I know," I said, gazing out the window with a faint smile on my face. "That's why I am so ready for today. I want to be an active participant in all of the wedding plans, including the decoration of the garden."

"Makes you sound a bit feminine don't you think?" Jasper teased, wrinkling his nose. "That's a woman's job."

"Not for me...I've always had an eye for design...which is why I can't wait to take over for mom's hotel business. There is so much I could do differently with those rooms, and a few years of college will allow me to expand on that." I cleared my throat and went on. "And its not just because I love design that I want to be so active in the wedding plans. It's because of Isabella. It would impress her to see me a part of this."

"I have to encourage you for wanting so much to reach out to my sister," Emmett said, putting his hands behind his head. "I've said this our whole lives, but mum and dad couldn't have selected a better partner for Isabella. I know you'll take good care of her."

"You bet I will."

"We get an opportunity to be away from the parents tonight," Jasper said, changing the subject. "At the senior all night party. It's supposed to be fun..."

"It's lame. Unless you pick on all the idiots in your class and then hide their things away so they can't find them." Emmett chuckled. "Oh what fun I had senior year..."

"How could I forget?" I pointed at him. "You did nothing but brag to us when we were juniors. Now it's our turn."

"Boast all you like boys. I won't brag about business college. It's not easy there, and quite boring at times, but I still love learning the ropes."

"I want to get started at college," I said, gazing out the window again. "And our stop approaches at the corner here. Let's go."

"Consider this the first day of the rest of our lives," Jasper said excitedly. "Well...until we're married."

**BPOV**

I nervously tapped my foot as I waited in line for my name to be called. When I was nervous, I lost my properness, and became as clumsy as a two-footed dog. I also bite my nails, which is another bad habit everyone hated, including me.

Why did my name have to be so late in the alphabet? All my friends had gone so far, well, all except for Jasper. He waved behind me, and I waved back tentatively.

I dropped my hands to my sides so I could cease the biting, and then heard Principal Copeland call my name.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said in a strong, booming voice.

I took a few deep breaths, and then ascended the steps to the stage, walking slowly in case I lost my balance. The heels I wore suddenly felt three inches taller, and even though I knew Mr. Copeland was only a few feet from me, it felt like yards as I kept my focus on the blue envelope I knew my diploma was in. I took it from him with a shaking hand, and shook his hand with my other.

"Congratulations Miss Swan." His blue eyes twinkled with delight. "And good luck in college."

"Thank you sir," I said, they were the first words I'd spoken all morning. I couldn't figure out why I was so nervous today. I guess it was because it marked the beginning of so many new things for me. But then again, I was raised to love being the center of attention, and today, I was.

I made my way toward the end of the auditorium, shaking the sweaty hands of all the professors, some I was sorry to say goodbye to, and others made me want to vomit.

I took a seat in the wrong place next to Alice, and she put an arm around me.

"I told you that you weren't going to fall Bella. Sometimes you should listen to your best friend," she scolded me.

"I apologize," I said, leaning against her shoulder.

She beamed. Alice was a lovely person inside and out. She is as small as a pixie fairy you'd read about in your story books, with short spiky black hair, and her green eyes matched my Edward's. I saw a smile pull at the corners of her mouth as she watched Jasper walk across the stage and get his diploma as well.

I sat back and folded my arms, praying for it to all be over soon, so I could be back in Edward's arms.

* * *

"Oh sweetheart!" My mother said, crushing me to her chest. Esme wrapped her arms around us as well, so I felt I was smothered.

Once they finished I looked at both of them. "Mom I know your excited but there is no reason to crush my lungs. Those are a rather important organ don't you think?"

"I'm sorry honey." Renee said, not looking the least bit sorry. "I am just so excited for you! You're all grown up now and graduating."

"Amazing isn't it?" Esme asked, patting my shoulder and wrapping her other arm around her daughter Alice.

"Our girls are ready for the college and learning the family business."

"You've trained them well," Edward joked, walking up behind us.

I instantly moved into his arms, and kissed him desperately.

The kiss was just getting good when my father cleared his throat and put his hand between us to stop it.

"Now now you two, no making spectacles of yourselves in public." Charlie pulled me to his side.

"I'm sorry sir," Edward said, bowing just a little. "I should have had more self control."

"You're just excited son," Carlisle said, pulling him into a hug. "No harm done."

"Congratulations Isabella," Emmett said, walking over arm in arm with Rosalie. "I do hope you'll behave yourself at the senior all night party this evening."

"No, I intend to cause a ruckus, and possibly sneak in a bit of booze," I retorted.

Everyone just stared at me like I was insane or something.

"Can't anyone here take a joke?" I asked, and they all laughed.

"Have a good time tonight," Esme said, kissing Alice and Edward on the cheek. "Behave yourselves the pair of you."

"You two as well," Mrs. Whitlock said, hugging Jasper and Lauren.

"And the same goes for you," Charlie said to me, in his stern father voice.

"We will," Alice, Lauren and I said together, crossing our fingers behind our backs.

* * *

My two best friends and I were really having fun now. We sat on top of the table next to the DJ for the all night party, scoping out different people to talk badly about. Even the disk jockey occasionally had a laugh with us, but that was mainly because he didn't know we had something to say about him too.

"Does he own a washing machine?" Lauren asked, tossing her long blonde hair impatiently. "I mean seriously, his shirt has stains across the bottom that a blind man could spot. And what is with that phony American accent?"

"A washing machine? It would take all the water of a pond, along with an entire box of detergent to clean that dirty, disastrous outfit of his." I looked down at this shoes. "I mean, who wears loafers with a pair of jeans?"

"Who even wears jeans?" Lauren asked, giggling.

"Apparently she does," Alice said, pointing.

We looked over at the small red-haired senior named Victoria approaching our table. She'd been trying to get us to be friends with her all year, and wasn't getting the memo that we weren't interested.

"Um hi guys," Victoria said, pushing up the rim of her glasses. "I just wanted to come over and congratulate you guys on graduating."

"Really?" Lauren asked, glancing casually at her nails.

"Yes! And Bella, I call you that because I know you prefer Bella even though no one ever calls you that, I want you to know your dress is amazing."

"I know it is," I said, glancing down at the dress I wore. "Clearly though, some people don't feel it necessary to dress appropriate for a graduation party." I leaned close to her and whispered, "Your shoes are hideous."

Her face fell, and she looked for a moment as if we'd struck her.

"And your hair is dry and frizzy," Lauren said, looking her up and down.

"And you might want to learn to breath through your nose, not through your mouth, and buy a shirt that fits," Alice said, using her nail file to point at Victoria's shirt.

Victoria immediately covered her exposed midsection, and frowned. "Why are you guys so rude? I was only trying to be nice!"

"Being nice gets you nowhere in life honey," I joked, shaking my head sadly at her. "You should try treating people terribly."

She stalked off, but not before giving us the middle finger.

"You need a manicure too!" Lauren called, and we all doubled over laughing.

"Have you seen tacky Tina over there?" Alice asked, nudging me. "She actually wore flat shoes to a public event."

"Ugh!" I groaned, glancing down at the black sandal heels on my perfectly manicured feet. "I can't imagine a life without heels."

"Clearly someone's been shopping at the bargain bin," Alice said. "Those shoes look like they cost less than a pound or something."

"Did I tell you guys? When I was over at the food table a moment ago, frowning at all the despicable items, a boy with acne tried to ask me to dance!" Lauren complained.

"Gross!" I said, gagging.

"You should have told him you'd dance and then shoved a slice of pizza in his horrid face," Alice said. "It would have been a big improvement."

I giggled to myself and sipped my water, glancing around the room for Edward.

"Isabella, I wanted to ask, how do you think your Chemistry and Calculus finals went?" Lauren asked.

I glanced down nervously and fiddled with my ring. "Um...they went well I'm sure. After all, I'm a smart girl...right?"

Alice's perfect eyebrows rose. "You failed didn't you?"

"No of course not!" I insisted, shifting my eyes to the floor and then back at her. "Maybe."

"You're parents are going to murder you if you have any F's on your senior report card." Lauren frowned. "It was nice knowing you."

"My grades are fine," I lied, knowing I'd spent time with Edward the nights before end of term instead of studying.

"Let's hope so. I don't want you grounded the summer you are supposed to be planning your wedding." Alice hugged me. "What fun would that be?"

"None at all..." I admitted, kicking my legs nervously.

Lauren stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Isabella if you get yourself grounded I will murder you and plead guilty. Can you at least GUESS how well you did?"

I hung my head. Oh I could guess alright...but I already knew how I did, and that because of it, big trouble was on the horizon for me.

**End Author Note: **Ok that's all I have for you for now. But I will do the chapter spoilers like I did for Jacob's Garage, and the chapters for this story will be much shorter. I hate to do that but its the only way I'll have enough time to update once a week.

I hope you think its off to a good start...I know there isn't much to go on, just a little of Bella's background and a little bit of Jacob's. You know where they stand. Now how will they come together? Keep reading and you'll find out. Oh and I know Bella and her friends are snobby, stuck up bitches. I made them that way on purpose. :)

So I have to break this down because I know it got a bit confusing ok?

Edward is engaged to Bella. Bella has a big brother named Emmett, who is married to Edward's big sister Rosalie. Emmett, Edward and Jasper are best friends. Jasper and Edward are both 18. Jasper is engaged to Edward's twin sister Alice. Lauren is Jasper's younger sister. Lauren, Alice and Bella are best friends. Lauren is single. Yeah. I know it's weird. But they aren't in this story much so don't worry about it. LMAO just remember everyone is with who they were with in the real Twilight as far as the "Cullens" go.

**Chapter 2 spoilers:**

Bella and her parent's face off over her summer grades.

Leah has shocking news for Jacob, leading to an emotional fight.

Bella receives the ultimate punishment: being forced to leave her glorious life in London behind.

Leave lovin guys. Hope you like the start!

Cam


	2. You can't always get what you want!

**Chapter 2: You can't always get what you want**

**Author Note: Welcome back everyone!**

I'd like to thank my beta Mistress The Volturi Goddess first and foremost. You hold my heart dear and you know its true. A big, giant naked Felix just for you. MWAH!

Also my new one shot Sex on the Beach is a hardcore lemony three-way between Bella/Jacob/Paul. Hot stuff. Link on my page/profile. READ THAT SHIT. i MIGHT continue it. Maybe. :)

And thanks to my readers for reading. Things pick up more in a longer chapter here.

Song for this chapter is "You can't always get what you want" the Glee cast version. Lyrics below.

_You can't always get what you want._

_You can't always get what you want._

_You can't always get what you want._

_But if you try sometimes, you find,_

_You get what you need..._

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes to find the clock beside my bedside table read 7:59, which meant one annoying minute before the maids came in and woke me up at exactly eight o' clock, like they did every Saturday, and rushed me down for breakfast so they could make my bed.

I shut my eyes tight anyway, hoping to get a few more seconds of sleep, but the maids burst into my room, and opened my curtains.

The sunlight nearly blinded me, even with my lids closed and I sat up.

"Good morning Isabella," said the maid, Tracey. "Your parents want you downstairs in the kitchen immediately, or they would have let you sleep in from the party."

"They were going to let me sleep in?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but not anymore," said Alicia, the other maid. "While they are aware you have only had about four hours of sleep, they want to talk to you."

I climbed out of bed, still yawning and slipped into the robe Tracey held out for me. "Is there a reason for all this?"

They glanced at each other nervously, their eyes full of fear.

"What?" I demanded.

"We aren't allowed to tell you anything Miss Swan...we were just to come fetch you...and you might want to hurry...you father could burst a blood vessel if you don't."

Icy fear rushed through me. There could only be one thing this was about.

"Thank you girls," I said politely, and then ran from the room, taking the grand staircase two at a time.

"Walk Isabella!" One of the servants called. "You know how your mother prefers it. Can't have you breaking your neck now, can we?"

I slowed to a walk, not anxious to reach the kitchen now. I passed all of the expensive artwork and pottery in the hall, dragging my feet on the carpet.

"Come in here Isabella, we hear you," came my mother's voice.

I sighed deeply and rounded the corner.

My parents were sitting at the kitchen table glaring at me. Mother looked as though she'd been crying. Her chocolate brown eyes, so much like mine were swollen, and her lovely face was twisted into a sad expression. Father looked purely angry. His face was a deep red, and his fist was clenching and unclenching around his coffee mug.

"Good morning!" I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Morning Isabella," mother said in an empty tone. "Have a seat. Your father and I are very upset with you."

"Why is that?" I asked innocently, sitting in a chair in front of them.

My father's hand slid across the table and grabbed an open envelope from a pile of mail. He held it up, and his eyes focused on mine. "Your senior grades are in."

"Er..." Oh Lord I was panicking. My fingers immediately went to my mouth and I began chewing my nails.

"Stop that!" My mother said, removing my hand. "And explain to us why you have two F's on your card young lady. Two bad marks!"

"Not just one but two!" Charlie scolded. "What is wrong with you Isabella? We have raised you better than this. You are so smart!"

I trembled a bit. "Father..please just understand...I was so busy during the last few tests, trying to get some wedding ideas together, that I forgot to study...and I was never the greatest calculus student in the first place."

"And how do you explain your chemistry grade?" My mother asked. "You told us you were going to tutoring after school! It doesn't show here."

Charlie slid the paper at me. "You know better Isabella. If you do not make all A's it shows that not only are you incompetent, but we are as well. Your personal life should not be a distraction from your school work, and degree, which is the very thing that will allow you to run our business!"

I waited for his breathing to return to normal before answering. "Father...I have no excuse for what I did...it was just difficult...and I didn't try."

"It's very obvious you didn't try. And we will not stand for that." My mother stood and began pacing back and forth.

"I love you mom,"I said, trying to smile.

"That isn't going to work Isabella. Punishment is necessary here."

"I've just been busy!" I lied, standing up. "The two of you want me to get married, and so Lauren, Alice and I spent some time together getting wedding plans settled."

My mom looked as though she'd been slapped. "You know better than to go behind our backs and plan your wedding! What ever plans you have come up with must be approved by your father and I, as well as discussed with Esme and Carlisle."

"And whatever is not approved must be thrown out at once!" Charlie barked. "We are trying to build a future that will best for you."

Emmett entered the kitchen, looking sullen.

"Hello sweet pea," mother addressed him. "Have a seat. We want you to be here when we deliver Isabella's punishment, perhaps knowing that her successful, big brother is in the room will have more of an impact once she finds out what's going to happen."

Emmett shot me an apologetic glance. He knows how much I hate it when mom and dad tag team me and allow him to watch.

I nodded at him and turned to mom. "Can you just ground me and be done with it?"

"No we cannot. It is not enough to simply place you on punishment." Charlie moved closer to me. "You need to be away from your distractions. From your friends, your fiancee, and your riches."

I stood up and gasped. "You have got to be JOKING! Have the two of you gone mad?"

"We are not Bella," my mother said, glancing down at the kitchen phone. "Perhaps some time away will do you good."

"Are you going to lock me in my room?" I asked angrily. "Out with it then! I've lots to do today."

"Not without approval you don't," Charlie hissed. "And no we are not locking you in your room. You are eighteen. It's time you learned the value of hard work and discipline, and learned it the hard way."

I leaned back against my chair and let my jaw drop. "All of this over two bad notes?"

"It's not just the notes darling, its your distractions. We feel they are coming too big of a priority, and in order for you to really treasure your distractions, you need to spend sometime without them." She handed me my report card. "I've arranged for my sister Julie to look after you this summer."

I was getting dizzy now, all of this was too much. My head whirled, and I did my best to keep it steady so I wouldn't pass out.

"B-b-but..." I stammered. "She doesn't live here...she lives over in the states overseas...you can't possibly..."

"We can and will," Charlie said. "You are going to live with your aunt in Forks, Washington for three months. You will return to us one week before your wedding at the end of the summer."

My breaths escaped me in short little gasps. I fell back in to my chair and glared at them, while hot tears welled up in my eyes. Emmett looked like he wanted to wrap his arms around me.

"You can't....I mean...there is just...why would you-"

"To teach you a lesson Isabella. Think of it as an experiment," mom said thoughtfully. "Three months without your life here could do you some good, and once you return, you will have had time away from them, and value them more. Maybe you'll even work harder in business college if you understand what will happen if you don't."

"What does that mean?"I asked, my eyes filling with tears.

"It means you will get a glimpse of your future Isabella. The kind of future people get when they bring home grades like this!" Father yelled, holding up my report card.

My mother shook her head sadly. "The maids placed suitcases in your room. You are to be packed and ready by tomorrow morning. The flight will take all day so you are leaving early."

I stood up and glared at both of them, my eyes now stinging with salty tears. "And what if I say no? What if I refuse to go to stupid America with poor people and 'learn discipline'?" I mocked angrily.

My father raised an eyebrow. "Oh you are going. And consider yourself cut off. No credit cards, no pounds, nothing Isabella."

As angry as I was before, I grew even angrier now. "And how am I supposed to fend for myself over there?"

"My sister will explain when you get there," mother said softly.

I stared, dumbfounded at the angry faces of my parents, and knew there was no point in arguing. I let out a final growl of protest, and then turned on my heel and stalked from the kitchen, trying to refrain from using obscenities.

**EPOV**

"IT'S SO UNFAIR!!!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed as she paced back in forth in front of me, tears streaming down her face.

"I know it is love," I said, reaching out to her. "I don't like it either..."

"I don't understand! I shouldn't have to leave London just because I got my first bad marks! My parents are a foul pair of GITS!" she screamed, and then anxiously glanced toward the door.

I moved forward now and wrapped my arms around her. "No worries Isabella. Your parents have gone out for the day, to give you time to pack...and say goodbye to your friends."

She shoved away from me and shot me an angry glance. "Did you know they would send me away?"

"Of course not princess," I said honestly. "But I did know about your grades. Your parents told me earlier this morning, and told me to be ready to comfort you because you would be punished. But they didn't tell me exactly what they would do..."

She leaned her head back into my chest and sobbed. "Edward what am I supposed to do without you for a whole summer darling? This was supposed to be the romantic summer before our wedding."

I held her tightly and kissed the top of her perfect head. This was just as hard for me as it was for her, but I refused to show it. I wanted her to see me strong. Not miserable.

"There, there my Isabella. It will all be fine," I soothed her.

"How?" she asked.

I lead her over to the bed and patted the space beside me. She flung herself down and leaned against my shoulder.

"It won't last long. It's only a little over three months honey, and I promise it will fly by. You can call me every day, more than once a day, and all of your friends too. It will be like you never left. And none of us are going to forget about you."

"Really?" she asked, glancing up at my face.

"I promise," I repeated, kissing her lips.

She smiled slightly. "Well...I still hate the idea of leaving...but at least when I come back, we will get married...and I'll see Alice's wedding."

"And father and I have selected the most wonderful place for a honeymoon." I blushed at the thought.

Her eyes widened. "Where are we going Edward?"

"Can't tell you my love," I said, winking. "Its a surprise. But I can tell you that you are going to love it. And..."

"And what?" she folded her arms across her chest and stuck out her bottom lip.

I whispered in her ear, letting my lips brush her earlobe. "Since your parents are out for the day, and it won't take you long to pack...I think we should get a head start on the honeymoon."

She giggled and looked into my eyes. "Edward...we can't. What if we're caught?"

"We won't be. Have a little faith in your fiancee." I raised her hand to my lips and kissed her engagement ring, then let my eyes run over her figure. "Shall we?"

She bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Alright then."

I pulled her soft body into my arms and planted a long, soothing kiss on her lips, while her hands found the buttons on the front of my shirt....

**BPOV**

My love and I spent most of the day in bed together, until he reminded me that my girlfriends would be over soon to hear the news, and I should break it to them.

I sighed, still angry that this punishment was happening to me, put on a nice outfit, and rushed down the stairs.

"Walk Isabella!" the maid called after me like she always did.

"Yes Clara!" I called, slowing to a walk. I made my way into the living room where Alice and Lauren sat with curious expressions on their faces.

"Hello girls," I said, taking a seat in front of them.

They both frowned, and Lauren spoke first. "Senior grades came in today for us. We thought you might like a bit of support, so we came over to see how you were doing."

"How awful is it?" Alice asked, her pretty face scrunched up nervously.

My hand instinctively flinched toward my mouth so I could start gnawing my nails, but I tried to hold it still. "I'm in major trouble ladies. It's not good news I'm afraid."

Emmett joined us in the room, and pulled me into a hug. "Did you tell them?" he asked, nodding at Alice and Lauren. "I would have come see you earlier, but Rosalie thought it best to give you and Edward privacy."

"I haven't told them yet, I'm just about to. Thanks Emmett," I said dully.

"Told us what?" they both demanded.

Emmett frowned, kissed my forehead and then left me alone with my friends.

I sat back into the chair and crossed my legs. "Girls...I've been grounded for the entire summer. I'm afraid I won't see much of you...or any of you two at all."

Lauren's hands flew to her mouth.

Alice's eyes bugged. "Have your parents gone MAD? How bad were your grades?"

"And what do they expect to do, lock you in your room all summer? That makes no sense at all!" Lauren whined.

I sighed, and tried to keep from biting my lip. "Er...I had two F's...in Calculus and Chemistry. And no they aren't going to lock me in my room. I wish, because it would certainly be an improvement over what they do have planned for me."

Lauren's face was horror struck. "Please tell me they aren't going to treat you like parents treat their kids in the states and make you scrub toilets and do chores..."

"That would be dreadful!" Alice exclaimed.

"It's actually worse than that," I muttered.

"Oh lord...go on then. Tell us."

I took a depp breath and then let it out. "They are shipping me off to America for the summer. They want me to go live in Forks with my Aunt Julie."

Alice's gasp was so loud it was almost a scream. "Your going to the STATES?"

"Good LORD Isabella your parents HAVE gone mad!" Lauren rushed to my side and put an arm around me. "I'm so sorry..."

"It gets better," I said sarcastically. "They are cutting me off. No money. Nothing. I am only permitted my cell phone, and even with it, I can't call anyone too often."

Alice put an arm around me too. "Sweetie...the whole summer? Are you going to miss my wedding?"

I shook my head. "I'll be back a few hours before, and then of course marry Edward a week after, but its still horrible. I can't survive over there with all those ugly, sweaty, peasant folk scrounging around just to make a, oh what do they call it there...a dollar I think it is. Ugh!" I buried my face in my hands, while my friends patted my back.

"And there is no way to make Charlie and Renee change their minds?" Lauren asked.

"Not at all. Their minds are made up. I leave tomorrow morning, bright and early."

Alice thought for a moment. "Well we should have a small party then, in your room, a small 'goodbye' get together. What do you say?"

"Yeah!" Lauren tugged my ponytail lightly. "We can eat food, and talk about blokes...ours in particular, and stay up all night. After all, you can sleep on the plane tomorrow."

I smiled a little in spite of myself. "I guess I should...since I have nothing else to do and I can't go out."

"Let's go then," bouncy little Alice said, pulling me to my feet.

**EPOV**

"Three whole months?" Jasper said incredulously, once I'd shared with him the news that Bella was leaving.

"Yes...and I tried to be very supportive earlier, but I don't know how I am supposed to handle this. I am going to miss her terribly..." I said.

"That's awful mate...I don't know how I'd live without Alice for that long..."

Emmett got to his feet and shoved Jasper's shoulder. "Jasper that isn't helping. Edward's miserable here."

I sighed. "At least Isabella doesn't know I'm miserable. That would be worse. I want to be strong for her. I won't let a single tear fall until her plane leaves the ground tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Jasper echoed. "That's so soon...couldn't they have given her a few weeks?"

"Apparently not. They were very angry from my understanding. I wish Isabella had just asked me for help in school. I've always gotten excellent marks."

Emmett pursed his lips. "No offense future bro-in-law, but aren't you part of the reason she wasn't studying and doing what she was supposed to in the first place?"

I blushed as I thought of all the nights Isabella and I spent making love in her room with her books strewn across the floor. "I suppose that is true...so are you saying its my fault?"

"Only partially," Jasper agreed, siding with Emmett. "You could argue that Isabella has a mind of her own though, and should be held responsible for her actions."

"I'm gonna miss her too though. She hasn't visited America or been away from the house longer than five days since she was four. We both used to visit aunt Julie, but at least for me, I am too young to remember if I actually liked it or not..." Emmett said thoughtfully.

"I hope Isabella does. Maybe she can...make some little friends over there or something." I gazed away and Jasper put a hand on my shoulder.

"She isn't going to meet another man. You do know that right?" he asked.

I looked back at him. "You read my mind. And I hope your right. I trust Isabella. But I do not trust those fast, flirtatious American blokes."

"I wouldn't either," Emmett and Jasper agreed together.

**JPOV (I played 'Too little too late' by Jojo for this section if you want to. :) It fits. And it was ALMOST the song for this chapter.) **

I'd just closed up the shop and locked it, ready to go home for the day, when I turned to find Leah there staring at me.

"Can you PLEASE go away?" I asked angrily, and shoved her lightly aside.

"Jacob please...I need you," she begged.

I turned back to her, hating that I still wasn't over her, because the tears that welled in her eyes made me ache for her.

Leah is one of the prettiest Quileutes in La Push. She has jet back hair that falls to her waist, golden brown eyes, full lips, and a killer figure. There wasn't a single guy I knew who hadn't had a crush on her at least once. And right now, it was her beauty that was drawing me to her, not so much my remaining feelings. I hated seeing her cry and she knew it.

"What do you want?" I said through my teeth.

She walked over, keeping her light eyes on mine and took my hand. "Can we walk along the beach and talk...its complicated...and I could use a friend."

I closed my eyes, praying for patience. "Leah I'm not you friend. I don't want anything to do with you."

"I know," she said, glancing down. "I just...need to talk. Please?"

I started walking, but snatched my hand from hers. "Keep up if you want me to listen!" I called over my shoulder.

She hurried after me, rubbing her stomach. "It's about the baby. I'm almost two months now. But its complicated...."

"Mmm. You said that before. Whats complicated about being pregnant?" I asked bitterly. "Unless it isn't Sam's?"

She flinched a little but went on. "Of course it's Sams. But I am having problems. Some of the doctors seem to think I might not carry the baby to term...and its scaring me. Its hard to discuss with Sam, because he's so annoyingly optimistic. I want someone who will...comfort me. Sam won't because he doesn't feel there is a reason to."

The frown on my face deepened. "Well that's a good thing. You need optimism. For the kid. What I don't understand why you need me."

She pulled my hand so I'd stop walking, and I did, but I didn't turn to her. "Because I've been bleeding Jacob. Badly. And I can't help but feel like its karma for what I did to you."

I didn't want to turn and see the pain in her eyes again, but the guilt in my body made me do it. The guilt that was screaming at me for not being more concerned, at least for the baby if not for her. "Leah...don't think like that okay. It isn't karma. If you lose the baby it won't be through any fault of your own."

Her red-rimmed eyes tightened as she looked into mine. "I need you Jacob. The guilt over what I did to you is killing me. It kills me every single day. I am tired of it...and I want you to help me."

I instantly became confused. "Leah what the hell are you talking about? I am sorry about the baby, and I hope he or she makes it, but that has nothing to do with me. And I can't do anything to help. You need Sam. He's the father remember?"

She flinched again. "I know...but...he's not the one I love. You are."

"You've got a great way of showing that," I muttered sarcastically. "Look Leah, go back to Sam. He loves you and will take the best care of you. If you were that concerned, you wouldn't be out here on the beach with me."

She gritted her teeth. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that's your problem!" I yelled. "When ever you are supposed to be with one person you are always running off to another! Sam is your boyfriend, and yet you insist on hanging around me like I still am!"

She ran her hands angrily through her perfect hair. "Maybe I want you to be Jacob. Maybe I am sorry for what I did to you, and its driving me mad. You were my first Jacob. My first."

"But not your only," I said, wincing at the emotional pain in my chest. "Not your only. The night you decided to crawl into bed with Sam Uley, is the night you and I became you and him. Now again, I am sorry for the pain you are going through with the baby. I pray that it will be healthy and happy. But Sam loves you Leah. Don't do to him what you did to me. Love him. Let him take care of you. Stop chasing after me and hoping for something that is never ever going to happen."

She hung her head, and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't help but hope. I hate seeing you so...broken."

I lifted her chin so she could see the pain in my face. "Well look anyway Leah, because you did this to me. You broke me. And all because you couldn't just be honest."

"I know but-"

"But nothing!" I said, dropping my hand from her chin. "Leave me alone. You are the reason I am the way I am. And you are the reason I swear on my mothers grave I will never love another woman again. You are all liars, cheaters and snakes. And I hope you rot in the ground."

She took a few steps back, staring at me, horrified. "You don't mean that."

"I do mean it. Now go home. And don't come back here bothering me anymore, or I'll have to let Sam know where your loyalty lies."

"You would do that?" she asked, her jaw dropping.

"And spare him the misery your unfaithfulness has caused me? I sure would. This is your final warning. Back OFF!"

She backed away from me a few more feet and then turned and ran back toward the other side of the beach. I walked in the opposite direction toward my house, not feeling the least bit sorry for my words.

**BPOV**

I'd argued, whined, and protested, and somehow still ended up at the airport the next morning. I sat grudgingly in my chair between my best friends, knowing my flight would start boarding at any moment.

Father looked at me, a crease forming between his eyebrows. "Now Isabella, pouting like a small child isn't going to help your case any."

"What case is that?" I asked. "Because if I am on trial, a demand a new sentence, and a new jury."

"Why not try to be positive darling?" mother asked me. "I know you'll miss your friend, but this could be an adventure for you. A fun one if you let it."

I rolled my eyes. "If its such an adventure then why don't you go mother. Since you seem to like the idea so much."

"Watch your tone young lady!" Charlie warned. "And do as your mother tells you. Look at the bright side Bella."

"Don't make this any worse on yourself," Lauren whispered in my ear.

"Like it could get any worse," I grumbled.

Edward approached me and knelt down by my side. His green eyes lit up as they bore into my own.

"I have a gift for you before you go," he said, grinning.

"What's that dear?" I asked, stroking his cheek.

He pulled something out of his pocket and held it up. At first it looked like a silver chain, but when I glanced down at the bottom, I noticed a large diamond shaped heart at the end.

I beamed and held up my hair so he could fasten it around my neck.

"I assume you like it then," he said, examining it once it was done.

"I love it," I said, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

He pulled me to my feet. "I am going to miss you my sweet Isabella. Come back to me soon. And don't let those American folks convert you."

"I won't," I said hugging him tightly. "I love you. And when I get back, we are getting married."

He kissed me. "I love you too."

"Let me say goodbye to my little sister," Emmett said, playfully shoving Edward aside. He picked me up and swung me in a little circle.

"Put me down you big oaf!" I said, blushing in embarrasment.

He did and then kissed my forehead. "I'm going to miss you Isabella. Have a great time."

"Or at least try to," Rosalie said, leaning into Emmett's side.

"Flight 232 to Forks, Washington is now boarding," said a voice over the loud speaker.

I groaned, and Alice and Lauren instantly threw their arms around me in a huge hug. I hugged back tightly, not wanting to let go. I did anyway, and turned to hug Jasper.

"Call when you can, so we know your surviving over there," he said, smiling at me.

"I'll do my best." I rolled my eyes, and then faced my parents.

They both moved forward to hug me, and I hugged back without enthusiasm.

"There now Isabella you will be alright. Time will fly by," mother said and then took my cheeks between her hands. "Be a good girl. Remember you are classy and not trashy. Don't behave like those obsene American girls."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good girl," father kissed the top of my head and then motioned toward the door where everyone was boarding. "Off you go then."

I hesitated, and then gave Edward one final kiss. "Don't you forget me either."

"Never," he said, brushing his lips against mine.

I waved goodbye to everyone else, and then held my breath as I walked toward the door. I showed the lady my ticket and then boarded the plane.

Finding my seat took no time, and I felt relieved to be right by the window. I leaned agaisnt it, pouting and waiting for the airplane to take off.

After what felt like ages, I buckled my seatbelt as the plane sped down the runway and then took off into the sky. I waved another unseen goodbye to the airport in London, and slammed my head against the back of my seat.

"This is going to be the worst summer ever," I told myself. And I knew it. I couldn't live without Edward, or my money, or my best friends. There was absolutely nothing in Forks for me. Nothing at all.

**End Author Note:** BELLA IS ON HER WAY TO FORKS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! :) Let's see what drama happens there shall we?

Sorry for throwing Rosalie in at the last minute, but you won't see much of Bella's family in this story anyway. Not for while.

Edward and Bella do have a sexual relationship, however, I cannot bring myself to EVER write an Edward/Bella lemon. That is why I cock-blocked you here. Lol sorry. As a proud member of Team jacob, writing a lemon for those two is never going to happen. :)

**Chapter 3 spoilers: **

Bella's Aunt Julie lays down the law in Forks, and Bella is given her first job.

Bella gets a taste of her own medicine. ;)

Seth and Jacob get their first impression of the rich, stuck-up Isabella.

That's all folks. Questions? Comments? Leave them below. Xoxox

Cam


	3. What you own

**Chapter 3-What you own**

**Author Note:** Welcome back guys! I am glad your enjoying the story. Big thank yous for all the sweet reviews and a HUGE Thank You and monster hug for my beta Mistress. I fucking love you and shit girl. You know it's true.

I hope you guys like this chapter. :) Note: I changed Paul's girlfriend's name from Julia because that is also Bella's aunt's name and I do not want two characters with the same name. Sorry for any confusion. However, I have not come up with a name for her yet, which is okay since she is not in this chapter.

I want to be weird for a second and tell you that while you are reading, channel Bella's English accent in your mind when you read her speaking parts. :) It makes the story better. When I read her parts out loud (I read every chapter to myself out loud to proof it) I always speak her parts with an accent. It just makes it sound all pretty. HEHEHE. :)

The song for this chapter is very special to my heart! It's called "What you Own" from the RENT movie soundtrack. Now you guys know where the RENT in my name comes from, if you didn't already. The chorus made me think of how Bella might be feeling. It kinda fits. Enjoy. Lyrics here we go.

_We're dying in America..._

_At the end of the millennium..._

_We're dying in America..._

_To come into our own._

_And when we're dying in America..._

_At the end of the millennium..._

_You're not alone! _

**BPOV**

I stood with my arms folded, near the baggage claim area waiting to find my bag. As I looked around, everything was already different. And this was just the airport. Poor looking people with funny accents and no fashion sense rushed all over the place as if they were in a hurry. I already hated it here.

I sighed with relief when I saw my large red bag coming down the conveyor belt and reached out for it at the same time someone else did.

I looked up and saw a pretty blond woman in about her mid 30s smiling kindly at me. I grimaced back.

"Hello Isabella," she said, lifting the bag for me and setting it on the floor. "I'm your Aunt Julie."

She extended her un-manicured hand and I shook it warily. "Er...hello...can you just call me Bella?"

"I can do that," she said, grinning wider. "Come on we've got to get you to your new home. You're going to love it."

"That's doubtful," I muttered under my breath as I tossed my carry on bag over my shoulder. I sneered at all the people who stared as I walked past them. What the heck was wrong with these American's? Had they never seen another person before? Did I stick out that much?

I didn't realize Aunt Julie had been watching my expressions.

"Um...Bella, your clothes are a bit fancier than what people are used to seeing at the airport. Perhaps you might want to tone it down a bit. It's better to be comfortable when you fly."

"I'm quite comfortable actually," I said, glancing down at my white silk dress and black heels. "They're just staring because they are jealous."

Aunt Julie shook her head, but didn't say anything. We finally made it to the outside of this ridiculous place and I took in a deep breath.

"UGH!" I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked me.

I held my nose. "The air here...it's different...all...polluted or something!"

"It's not polluted that's all in your head. It's actually clean here in Forks."

I stared at the dirty sidewalk and trash bins we passed. "I beg to differ." I sat my bag down and crossed my arms again.

"What are you doing?" Julie made a face.

"Waiting on the valet to bring the car around!" I snapped, irritated. Didn't she know anything?

"We don't have a valet. I parked my truck and now we are going to walk to it and put your bags in so I can take you home."

My eyes widened as I examined the huge parking lot. "You mean to tell me we actually have to walk across this massive parking lot and play 'find the car'?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I am afraid so Bella. Fortunately, I know where I parked at, so come along."

I followed her and kept looking around as I did. The sky was a dark yellow and the sun was setting.

Somehow even the sun looked different here. I already missed home.

Julie held out a hand to stop me. "Parked here hon."

I stared at the big black truck in front of me. It was filthy. There was no way I was touching the door handle. I waited.

Aunt Julie pushed some kind of button and the door clicked. "Get in sweetie."

My face fell. "I actually have to touch the door? Why can't you open it for me?"

Her eyes narrowed as she watched me. "Because I haven't had training as a doorman. Bella open the door yourself. This is not England where everything is done for you, which I intend to explain more on that when we get home."

"It's not my home!" I insisted., but opened the door anyway, very carefully. I climbed inside and sat on the seat, crossing my arms a third time so I wouldn't have to touch anything.

Julie climbed in beside me and started the truck.

Then I realized why this felt weird. "Um...your steering wheel is on the wrong side."

She laughed. "Nope. Here in America the steering wheel is on the left side of the car."

"Weird," I muttered.

"You'll get used to it," she said.

We drove back to the house in mostly silence. I didn't feel like talking because I was jet lagged and in a bad mood. Some how it felt much later than it should. If I was back home, I'd be getting ready for bed...or snuggled into Edward's arms...

The thought of my beloved made my insides ache, so I tried to think of something else.

It wasn't hard. There was plenty to distract me. We drove past several ugly, rundown looking houses. Some of them even had ugly people outside, sitting around in multicolored sweat pants with shirts that didn't match. Some washing dogs, some chasing children and some waved at Julie.

"Do you know these foul beings?" I asked.

She shook her head again. "They aren't foul Bella they are just different from what you are used to."

"Way different." I leaned my head back against the seat and groaned.

"Here we are sweets," Julie said as she pulled up in front of a tiny white disastrous looking house.

It was so small from the outside it looked as though it only had one room. The green grass around the place was very tall and needed to be cut.

"Welcome Bella." Julie cut the engine and got out, grabbing my larger bag from the back of her truck.

I hesitantly started following her toward the door when she looked back at me.

"Honey go grab your other two bags. Remember I am not your servant."

I groaned and went to retrieve them from the car. Heading back, I wanted to go inside even less. The outside of the house was gruesome and in desperate need of a paint job. The flowers in her garden were lovely, but lacked the powerful colors my garden back home had, not to mention the variety. The front porch was covered in dirt. It made me worry about my sandals getting dirty too.

She opened the door and I walked inside behind her, sitting my heavy bags down on the carpet.

Perhaps I was wrong about the house. It was much bigger on the inside. The front room had two cheap looking sofas facing a television with a coffee table in the middle. On the back wall was a mirror above a bookshelf of ancient books. On the ceiling hung a fan that needed to be dusted and to the left of the back hall was a hallway which I assumed led to the rest of this retched place.

"Let me show you to your room and then we will sit down, have dinner and talk. I've prepared something special I hope you like it. Do you have any allergies?" Julie waited, studying me.

"Er...no allergies," was all I could say.

She smiled and led me to the back hall. I shook my head sadly at the bare white walls with not much on them but a few unfamiliar pictures. She opened a door at the end of the hall and motioned for me to go inside.

I did and my jaw dropped. There was a giant queen size bed, a television, a chest of drawers, another door leading to what I assumed was a closet, another ceiling fan and a rocking chair in the back right corner. I hated it.

"Do you like it? I cleaned, and tried to make it comfortable for you. You can put all your clothes in the chest of drawers and closet."

I walked to the closet and opened it. It was microscopic. "Julie...there's no way all my clothing is going to fit in here!"

"Yes it will. You'll be fine," she said, giving my shoulders a squeeze. "I'll give you a moment to get ready, while I go set the table for dinner."

She left and closed the door behind her.

I flopped down on to the bed, trying not to scream. This was NOT off to a good start.

* * *

After a shower in the horribly small but at least clean bathroom, I changed into one of my dinner outfits from home and joined Aunt Julie in the kitchen. I had to admit, whatever she made did smell good, and my stomach was growling.

She was already seated at the table when I came in and her eyes bugged when she saw my outfit. "Why so fancy Bella? It's only dinner."

"It's what I wear at dinner back home. Mom always has me and my brother dress in nice formal clothing for dinner."

I wore a black dress that fell to my ankles, high-heels again, and pulled my hair back into a bun.

"Well Bella I am not your mother, so I do not require that you go to such unnecessary lengths for dinner time," she sighed sadly and patted the seat beside her. "Sit down hon we need to talk about this summer."

I sat down beside her and looked at my plate. There was fried chicken, potatoes, macaroni and cheese and two dinner rolls.

I gasped. "NO!"

"What's wrong?" Julie asked, looking at my plate too. "You said you had no allergies."

"I don't," I groaned. "But I CAN'T eat fried chicken..."

"Why not?" she asked, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"Because it's not allowed. Mom allows roasted chicken only. And macaroni has lots of carbs because its a pasta. The potatoes are alright, but the dinner rolls are white bread! Do you know how unhealthy that is?"

To my shock, she started laughing. "Bella, Bella, Bella...you are quite thin hon. There is no reason why you can't have a little bit of comfort food. Your mother is not here. Which again, we need to talk about that-"

"Do you know how many calories are in fried chicken?" I went on, angrily. "I demand you toss out this detestable meal, or else I will go to bed starving."

"Then you'll go to bed starving," she said, getting to her feet. "Now that is ENOUGH young lady. I was kind enough to prepare a meal for you and you stand here and insult it? You could have said 'no thank you' to be more polite. And you cannot DEMAND that I do anything. Again, I am not your servant this summer."

"I don't care!" I glared at her. "I don't want to eat this food! I want roasted chicken and-"

"You only want that because your mother has fed it to you your whole life. There is nothing wrong with what I have made for you. Now you are going to be quiet and listen to me!" she said, leveling her face with mine.

I fell silent at once.

"Thank you." She started pacing back and forth, shaking her head. "It is so hard for me to describe your life Bella. You have been both forced to follow the rules, and given everything you want. Your parents have sent you here, hoping you will get a good glimpse of 'poor American life' and run back screaming. I, however, have a different lesson I hope to teach you this summer."

"And what is that?"

She paused and turned to face me. "That your little rich life in London is doing nothing but depriving you. It's holding you back from doing the things a girl your age should be doing. Your parents have you growing up too fast. You are eighteen years old honey. You should not be-"

She paused again and composed herself. "Before I get into that...I want to lay down the rules of my household. And though they will be hard for you to adjust to, I think you can do it."

"Humph!" I pouted.

She took her seat next to me again. "This summer you will work at my restaurant. Its called The Lodge. I could use another waitress and I am glad your parents called when they did. Despite your premadonna attitude, I have actually missed both you and Emmett." Her face grew warm now. "It's been 14 years since I last saw either of you."

I frowned a little. "I've been here before?"

Julie nodded. "Your parents sent you two over with your nanny's every summer until Emmett turned five. You wouldn't visit long. Maybe a week or so. But you loved it here. I know you are too young to remember now, but that room you are in now, once was yours and Emmett's visiting room."

Our of curiosity I had to ask. "Why did we stop visiting?"

She frowned now. "Your parents hate the states. They didn't want you to start catching on to some of the habits here. They didn't like the freedom I gave you or the rule changes, so I was shocked when they asked me to watch you for the summer. But like I said, I am glad. I've missed you. And now that Emmett is married and already helping with the family business, I was hoping I could get to you before you end up the same way. The life you live isn't one I would have chosen for either of my sister's children. I think you should have a choice."

My eyes tightened. "What are you on about? I have a great life back home."

"I'll explain it better once you've been here for a while and seen for yourself what I mean. Anyway, back to the rules. You will work at The Lodge five days out of the week, and get paid on Sunday of each week. I have a vehicle for you to drive...I bought it off a friend of mine named Billy Black and it should be here in the morning."

My jaw dropped. "You...you bought me a CAR?"

She giggled. "Well...sort of. You can drive, can't you?"

"Of course I can. I learned in high school...but mom and dad prefer the limos take us everywhere back in London," I said, fiddling with my engagement ring.

"This summer you will be responsible for your own transportation, though I will show you how to get around town before you go too crazy," she winked. "Don't expect it to be all fun and games here though Bella. You will get up in the morning at six, make your bed, and then help me make breakfast. I am not your personal chef either. Then-"

"I don't know how to cook..." I glanced toward the kitchen.

"I will show you," Julie said, smiling. "After breakfast, we will head off to work tomorrow, you'll follow me in your truck and I'll show you how to work at The Lodge. You'll work until three tomorrow, but the time could be different depending on what shifts I need you to work."

Ugh. I was not looking forward to this work thing. "Ok...what if I don't like work?"

"It'll just be another thing to adjust to." She thought for a moment. "I want help around the house. Cleaning rooms, vacuuming floors, things like that. You'll appreciate the things you see here much more when you see what goes into making them look the way they do. It is called elbow grease."

I grimaced. "Anything else?"

"You have free time after work. I am hoping you will use the time to go shopping, or maybe at work you'll make new friends. I have a very nice staff there, and some of the kids in Forks are great. You'll love it here, if you give it time. I won't give you a curfew, because I consider the age of eighteen an adult. But at least let me know where you are at all times. Understood?"

I had no idea what to say. The world was turning on its axis for me. There was just so much to take in.

"Er...sure. Understood."

We shook hands and she gestured toward the chicken. "Please take a bite. I promise it won't kill you. Its quite delicious actually."

I made a face but took a fork and poked at it.

"Eat it with your hands Bella. You are allowed to relax here. Stop being so tense and just eat."

I sighed, but picked up the chicken, brought it to my lips and took a bite. I couldn't deny that the flavor was wonderful.

"Not so bad is it?" Julie asked mockingly.

I sneered at her but took another bite. At least the food wasn't so bad here.

* * *

I slept well that night, surprisingly and woke up the next morning on time. I didn't like it, but I didn't like being yelled at either, so I obliged. I nibbled a small piece of wheat toast, refusing the bacon and eggs she tried to teach me to cook. I wasn't ready for that yet. Back home, I had yogurt and fruit salad in the morning, or a wheat bagel with low fat cream cheese. Here, I guess I would eventually be forced to choke down what Julie called comfort food. I hoped I'd still fit into my wedding dress by the time I got back to England.

I picked out my clothing carefully, not used to deciding for myself what I wanted to wear. My maids always picked it out for me, and if it wasn't approved, they were scolded by mom and dad. I settled for a black skirt, white button up silk top with tie and a pair of knee-length black high-heeled boots. I never go without heels on unless I am sleeping. It was difficult without the normal help, but I put my hair up in a sophisticated up do and then decided I was ready for the day.

Aunt Julie gasped when she saw my outfit. "Bella...you are way over dressed honey...you don't have to-"

"Fashion is one of my first priorities in the morning," I cut her off, staring at myself in the mirror in the living room. I took a brush and powder from the make-up bag in my purse and started brushing it across my cheeks.

"I understand that, but you'll be working with food all day, balancing trays and running burgers...even walking between tables. Don't you want to put on something more casual?" Julie asked.

"I don't do casual." I applied heavy lipstick and shuddered. "That's for morons."

She was about to say something else when a horn honked outside. "That'll be your transportation." she ran out the front door and I followed behind her nervously.

She embraced a elder nice looking man in his early 40s, with dark skin and long black hair, and then waved me over. I walked carefully so I wouldn't fall.

"Billy this is my niece Bella. She'll be driving the vehicle this summer," Julie told him, taking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella," he said, extending his hand. "I understand you come all the way out here from England correct?"

"Yes. How do you do?" I said politely and then looked around. "So...er...what will I be driving?"

He laughed. "Teenagers. Always anxious to get behind the wheel. I know my son was. Alright Julie I'll let you introduce her to the truck. My fiancée Sandy is around the corner visiting friends. I'll ride home with her. Have a good day Bella."

I waved nonchalantly as he walked away.

Julie beamed at me, excited and bouncy, then pointed toward the front curb.

What stood there could not be called a car. Or a vehicle. It looked like a giant red, pile of scrap metal on four wheels. There a was a small dent in the back bumper of the faded truck and another on the front.

"I have to DRIVE that hideous thing?" I said, folding my arms. "There is no way."

"Yes there is Bella," Julie snapped. "You are abiding by my rules this summer remember?"

"I also remember you saying you wanted me to have choices in life," I shot back, tossing my head.

She sneered at me. "Isabella Swan, I am so glad Billy left before he could hear you saying anything rude about this gift he was so nice to give to you. You get your ungrateful little ass in that truck and follow me to work. I am TIRED of your whining."

I put my hands on my hips. "Don't you swear at me!"

"Well then stop being a spoiled little brat! I am sick of it. Get in the damn truck!"

I gave up trying to argue and stalked toward the truck. I opened the driver side door carefully and climbed in, surprised that it was actually clean in here. Billy left the key in the ignition so I started it and the truck roared to life.

Something came over me, and I smiled as I buckled my seat belt. I'd never been allowed to drive on my own before and now here I was...in my truck. I liked how 'my' truck sounded in my head.

Julie pulled out in front of me and honked her horn. I put the truck in drive and followed her.

* * *

The Lodge was a very ugly, rundown looking place, at least in my opinion. All the restaurant's I'd been in were five star with table cloths and candles and a nice band playing. Here the tables were spread randomly and a few booths were along the back windows. To my left was a very large and obvious kitchen, where people were already hard at work.

After training, Aunt Julie called over all the waiters and waitresses who were already there lounging around and they rushed over quickly.

"Everyone this is my niece Bella. She's from England, and I hope you will make her feel welcome here."

A dark haired Asian boy looked me up and down and whispered something in another girl's ear.

Another girl, a Hispanic one by the looks of her, came forward and shook my hand.

"Hi. I'm Melissa."

"Bella," I said stiffly. "Nice to meet you."

"Love the accent," said the Asian boy. "It's cute."

"I don't have one, But you do." I joked, and everyone laughed.

"Alright everyone clock in," Julie instructed. "Bella do you remember-"

"Yes yes I remember!" I said, brushing her off and going over to the punch the time clock.

At first it was boring, waiting for customers to arrive and everyone kept appraising my outfit. _Jealous,_ I thought to myself. _They wish they had something like this in their closets. But they can't afford it._

Two girls in dire need of fashion sense entered the restaurant and sat down at one of the tables. One had light brown hair and wore hooded sweat shirt and jeans. The other wore a tank top with the words 'Forks Washington High School' across the front and a pair of jeans.

It made me shudder again. I hated denim.

"Remember how I trained you this morning," Julie said. "Go take their orders ok?"

"Alright." I made my way toward the table with two menu's in hand. "Hi. My name is-"

"Obviously rich," said the light haired girl, staring at my outfit. "Where'd you get the fancy threads huh? Did your rich daddy by them for you?"

My mouth fell open.

"He must have," the dark haired girl said. "There's no way she could afford them herself working here."

"I beg your pardon!" I said, my cheeks reddening.

The first girl sneered at me. "She has an accent too! Are you not from America? Did your big mean rich daddy send you over here?"

They cracked up laughing and I started shaking with anger. "Excuse me but your being quite rude, and how I got here is none of your business. Furthermore, being rich is one step up from where your at. You look like a small peasant girl."

"And you look like an English slut in hooker heels," the dark haired girl said, grinning. "Hey Jessica, check out her hair."

"Yeah I know Angela! It looks like you put a fluffy poodle on top of you head!" Jessica retorted, sending them both into fits of laughter again.

I breathed heavily through my nose. "If your quite finished picking on me because you'll never have anything I have back home, then I suggest you order something or get out!"

"Bella!" My aunt rushed over to me. "You do not talk to customers that way."

"But they were-"

"Apologize!" she cut me off. "Right now. And then take their orders like I asked you to."

I shut my eyes tightly and hissed through my teeth. "Sorry ladies. What can I get you?"

Aunt Julie patted my head and walked off, whistling to herself.

"Not that sad looking outfit," Jessica said, giggling. "But you can grab me a stack of pancakes."

"I'll have the same," Angela said. "And orange juice. And...you do know what pancakes are right?"

"I know what pancakes are!" I snapped scribbling down their order. "I am not stupid!"

"I beg to differ. Right Ang?" Jessica asked her.

I tried to ignore that. "Would you like a drink Jessica?"

"Tea please. I know you must drink a lot of that back at home so I know you know what that is." she giggled again and I stalked off.

I growled and stalked away, mumbling under my breath. Who the hell did she think she was, picking on me like that?

I passed the kitchen staff the order I'd written down and then headed toward a different table.

"No Bella!" My annoying aunt called. "You work one table at a time today. Once you are used to it, you can do more than one."

"I don't even want to wait the table I have." I rolled my eyes and stood there for a few moments, watching Jessica and Angela make faces at me, until I was forced to walk back over and deliver their drinks.

"I hate it," Jessica said after sipping her tea. "I want water."

"Whatever you want," I said through gritted teeth. "Angela...is your juice alright?"

"I guess," she said with a long dramatic sigh.

I ignored her and went to get Jessica a fresh glass of water, but was tempted to spit in it.

"Table 20 order is ready!" the cook called and I sighed with relief.

I placed Jessica's water on the platter with the two plates stacked with pancakes. I lifted it carefully, balancing it with my shoulder and palm, like Julie taught me.

I felt confident walking back toward them. Maybe the job thing would be easier than I thought. I made a smug face at the two of them, but forgot to watch where I was walking.

I felt Jessica's foot swing out and knock mine from under me, and I fell to the floor, pulling the tray of food and syrup on top of me.

I heard them break into laughter as the sticky food coated every part of my head, face and torso, ruining my outfit.

I threw the tray off me and glared at them. "You foul, disgusting little-"

"Bella!!!!!" My aunt's voice rang across the restaurant.

When I looked around, everyone's eyes were on me, some giggling, others looking rather sorry. Melissa rushed into the back room.

Aunt Julie helped me to my feet and looked me over. "What on Earth happened Bella? I told you those heels were a bad idea."

I felt syrup drip from the top of my head down my right cheek. "Those horrid girls tripped me! And I was only trying to deliver their meals safely!"

"No we didn't!" Jessica said, putting on a fake look of innocence.

"We were just waiting for breakfast when she fell!" Angela said lightly.

I glared at them. "You two are the lowest, most awful creatures EVER! And I hope your eaten alive by worse creatures like-like..." I stammered. "Spiders or something!"

"Calm down," Julie said in my ear, then turned to another employee. "Hey Eric! Can you get these two ladies some more breakfast?"

"On it!" the Asian boy called Eric said.

I shrugged out of Julie's grasp and went to get some cleaning supplies from the closet.

Melissa rushed over with a wet towel and held it out to me. "Here. Clean yourself up."

Despite my disapproval of her sloppy ponytail and boring jeans and a t-shirt outfit, I took the towel.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she smiled, then nodded toward Jessica and Angela. "They tormented me all through high school and think they are better than everyone else. Just ignore them. Your outfit is great."

I wanted badly to say something about Jessica and Angela's high and mighty attitudes, but it reminded me too much of my own so I held my tongue.

"Thanks again." I looked at the ruined floor. "I'd better clean up that mess."

* * *

The rest of the day went by terribly. I forgot orders, messed up names, and even gave a child a meal she was allergic too. I had no extra money left on my tables like other people did.

My aunt and I used my lunch period to discuss how American money worked. She gave me a book on it, so I'd remember each bill and coin. She'd frowned at my choice of small salad for lunch, in comparison to her large hamburger and fried chips. Even away from home, I was still trying to be good.

To hold on to some part of London and my life there.

The next day was only a little better. I'd managed to remember orders, but had to frequently scan the menu to remember the full details of every dish offered.

I'd also discovered that being in heels all day hurt if you were constantly on them, so my feet were aching.

Today she took me on a walk and re-explained some of the things she'd trained me yesterday morning before my first shift.

"I just don't understand why I have to remember every little detail of the food," I complained. "I mean, who cares if I leave out that Chicken Caesar salad comes with onion, lettuce, tomato and croûtons? It's a salad so it will naturally have all vegetables right?"

She laughed at me. "Not all salad's have all the vegetables. And in no time you'll get the hang of all this I promise."

"I hate it here," I said honestly, glancing up at the bright sun. "It's so...not London."

Julie laughed again, and I realized it sounded like my mother's laugh. "I know it isn't. I hope that you'll eventually learn to love it here though."

"Don't hold your breath," I muttered. "And another thing, why is it that-"

"LOOK OUT!" came a male voice behind me.

I turned and saw a small boy with long, dark hair on skates moving toward us rather fast, but I couldn't get out of the way in time.

He slammed into me and knocked me into the grass on the sidewalk. His small torso wasn't heavy against my own, but it was annoying.

"UGH! Would you get OFF of me you little monster?" I growled.

He used his hands to help him stand, and then offered a hand to me. "Sorry lady."

My aunt was doubled over giggling which I thought was highly inappropriate. I smacked his hand away. "No thank you I can stand up for myself."

I got to my feet, balancing on my heels. "What is your problem? Why are you running around out here unattended you little mongrel? Where are your parents? You could have killed me just now!"

"Hey Seth!" called another male voice.

I looked up and saw another boy gliding toward us. Without warning, my jaw dropped. He had the same long, dark hair of the boy who'd run into me, but he was more mature looking. He had dark eyes, russet brown skin, full lips, a straight nose and gleaming white teeth. His face was stretched into a grin.

My gaze dropped to his figure. His biceps were nearly bursting through the black t-shirt he wore, and he had a strong muscular torso. His jeans hung low on his hips, and he too, was wearing a pair of skates.

He smoothly skated to the side of the Seth boy and smacked the back of his head. "I said race toward those girls not use them as bowling pins you idiot."

I wanted to ask what bowling was, but my voice box wouldn't work. I was stunned by the beauty of the older boy. He was absolutely breathtaking. My teeth sank slowly into my lip.

Aunt Julie stood between all of us. "Bella, now that I see your alright I suppose I should introduce you." She gestured toward the young boy. "This is Seth Clearwater," then pointed at the older one.

"And Jacob Black."

Jacob Black turned his glowing, white smile toward me. "Hi there...uh sorry about my friend."

I felt stunned, and winded. A rush over took me and I still couldn't answer.

"Do you speak?" he asked, staring at me.

"She does, and she talks like she's not from around here!" the small Seth boy said.

That struck a nerve. "I'm NOT from around here you stupid little boy!" I yelled at Seth. "You'd do well to keep your comments to yourself thanks."

He turned his head to the side. "I'm not STUPID!"

"And you!" I rounded on Jacob. "Keep your friend off of wheels if he doesn't know how to use them!"

My aunt took my elbow. "Bella come on...be nice. He didn't mean to run into you."

"I don't care!" I kept my eyes on Jacob. "I am serious. Watch your friend."

"Let's go dude," Seth said, trying to pull Jacob's arm.

Jacob's expression was unaffected by my words. He just gazed at me, dumbfounded, a slight smile on his full lips.

I turned away from him and pulled Aunt Julie with me. "So like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..."

**JPOV **

"Jacob what are you staring at?" Seth whined as he pulled on my arm.

I kept my eyes on the beautiful, brown haired goddess who just walked away from me. Something about her sassy little attitude was...sexy? It stirred something in me. I felt like smiling. And I hadn't felt like doing that in a long time.

"Dude if you don't answer me in the next second I am going to spread rumors that your gay." He waved his hands in front of my eyes. "HELLO?"

I snapped out of it and looked down at him. "Sorry it's nothing....um let's go around the block again."

"Alright!" Seth punched the air with his fist and raced a head of me. "Last one to the corner is a rotten egg!"

I glanced back at the Bella girl once more, and then turned to race after Seth.

BPOV

That night, after a dinner where I grudgingly refused to eat the delicious smelling lasagna my aunt made, I soaked my aching feet in warm water and decided to call my love.

The phone rang twice and he answered in his sweet voice. "Hello darling. I've missed you."

"I miss you too my love," I purred. "I hate it here."

He chuckled. "I knew you would. America is a god awful country. I tried to reason with your mother and father, and see if they would consider letting you back home early, but so far they say no. You've only been gone two days, and they don't think you've learned anything."

"All I've learned is what prison feels like!" I whined. "My head hurts, my feet are throbbing from working all day and Aunt Julie keeps trying to feed me detestable food items like bacon, and fried chicken. I'll be a blimp trying to fit my dress if she doesn't make something more healthy."

"Wait a moment...you have a job?"

"Yes! And its the worst job ever! I have to walk around with big trays of food and serve them to people. I met the most horrible ladies yesterday. They tripped me and I knocked the whole tray all over myself. I am not cut out for work at all. I should be relaxing at home with all of you."

"I agree. But...for now there is nothing I can do sweet pea. Do you want me to work on your parents some more? I don't know if I can get them to give in, but-"

"Would you?" I begged, kicking my feet around in the bowl of warm water. "I'm being tormented."

I heard him just breathing for a moment and he spoke again. "Has anything...positive happened to you since you've been there? There has to be SOMETHING."

"Not at all...well..." I looked out my window and saw my ugly, red truck sitting in the drive way.

"There is one thing I suppose. Aunt Julie bought me a truck...I drive myself around here...and that part is rather nice."

"She put a dainty flower such as yourself in a truck?" His tone was almost angry. "I disapprove of your driving because I feel you should be chauffeured, but at least if your going to have a vehicle it could have been a Lexus, or Mercedes, something that would suit you."

I nodded. "I agree love. But she doesn't want me to have the flashy things here. She wants to show me what its like for people who aren't rich. I have lots of rules to follow here. I expect she'll soon ask me to start doing house chores."

He hissed into the phone. "I can't guarantee anything, but I promise to work on your parents. We have got to get you out of there."

I smiled. "Thanks my Edward. I can't wait to see you soon."

"I love you Isabella."

I groaned because I was used to being called Bella now, even after only two days, but said back, "I love you too Edward."

End Author Note: Sooooo what did you think? I loved this chapter. A few things here before I release spoilers.

I know I was kinda mean to Bella here, but didn't her spoiled little ass deserve it?

I know some of you might find Aunt Julie a bit intense, but her actions will be explained soon enough, she is only trying to show Bella she can have choices and work hard and not always go by what she's been taught.

How bout that Jacob/Bella meeting eh? I know it was short. But you can clearly see the attraction between them. Let's see what happens from there hmm?

**Chapter 4 spoilers:**

Bella's aunt disapproves of Edward, and has something to say about it.

Bella's wardrobe changes dramatically after a trip to the mall.

Bella and Jacob face off in a huge argument, when he puts her in her place.

:) excited now? Me too. One more thing before I leave you, I will update sex on the beach and turn it into a real story. I have no plans on how often I will update it. It could be two weeks, it could be one week. I will just update it randomly. But you will get an update on that story this week. I love it and I have some more kinky ideas for those three.

On to leave reviews now my lovelies. ON! ON! :)

Cam


	4. It's only life!

**Chapter 4-It's only life**

Welcome back friends! Thank you for the reviews! And in every chapter I must thank my lovely beta Mistress. LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Song for this chapter is "It's only life by Kate Voegle." If you ever YouTube or listen to the songs from this story, they should give you all a sense of a summertime feel since this is a summer story. Hope they do. I put a lot more effort and thought into this story's soundtrack than I did with Jacob's garage. Lyrics below. (And for those of you who know the song yes the lyrics are out of order on purpose.)

_Tears are forming in your eyes._

_A storm is warning in the sky._

_The end of the world it seems._

_You bend down and you fall on your knees._

_Well get back on your feet yeah._

_Take your hesitance, and your self-defense,_

_Leave them behind, it's only life._

_Don't be so afraid, of facing everyday._

_Just take your time, it's only life._

_I'll be your stepping-stone._

_No, don't be so alone._

_Just hold on tight, it's only life._

_Don't look away! Don't run away!_

_Hey baby it's only life!_

_Don't lose your faith! Don't run away!_

_Hey baby its only life!_

**BPOV**

Two days later, I was on the bed in my room, rubbing my poor, aching feet after a long day of work. I had a few blisters and parts of my heels were reddened and irritated.

Work at The Lodge was only better in that I'd memorized the menu by studying it at night. Nothing exciting happened over the past few days. Jessica and Angela picked on me, but I was learning to ignore it, and neither had managed to trip me again.

A knock came from my door.

"Come in!" I called, still concentrating on my feet.

My aunt Julie came in with a tray, smiling tentatively at me. "How are your feet?"

"Terrible," I whined bitterly. "And it's all your fault."

She tried not to smile. "Actually it's yours. If you would stop insisting on wearing heels, you wouldn't be in so much pain all the time. You really should wear flats or tennis shoes."

I shook my head. "No. I can handle it."

"Sure you can. If you want your feet to fall off by the end of the summer." She patted her lap. "Let me see one of your feet."

I rolled my eyes and placed one on her lap. "Are you a massage therapist?"

"Nope." She took a tube of ointment from the tray and applied it to the huge blisters. "But I do know a thing or two about sore feet."

"Thanks," I said, sighing as the ointment relieved my feet.

"I'm telling you the heels are not a good idea," Julie said, still rubbing.

I sighed. "Fine. But even if I wanted to change shoes, I don't have any tennis shoes or flats. And I only have expensive and flashy clothes with me."

Julie smiled wider. "I can fix that after we're done here."

"How?" I asked, instantly growing fearful.

"Relax and trust me," she said, taking the other foot and applying ointment to it.

I leaned back into my pillows and fiddled with my engagement ring again.

Julie looked over and saw me. Her eyed narrowed curiously. "I haven't asked about it...but I have been looking at it. Is that the ring from Edward?"

"It is," I said, smiling down at it. "Isn't it perfect?"

"It's nice," she said, a note of hesitance in her voice. "But..."

"But what?"

She thought for a minute before speaking again. "Bella, your too young to get married. Much less to someone you didn't choose yourself."

I sat up quickly. "Actually I'm quite looking forward to my wedding thanks. I am not too young, and what on earth do you mean by 'Someone I didn't choose myself?'"

"I mean that your relationship has been arranged for you since the day Edward's mother found out she was pregnant. And then, once your mom got pregnant, they wanted to put the two of you together. I find that disturbing," Julie said, gently placing my foot on the bed now.

I snorted, getting angry. "Why is it disturbing? It's quite romantic if you ask me! It means we were meant to be together!"

"No. It means that you were forced to be together and now you accept it because it's what your parent's want."

I stared at her for a long minute. "That is completely untrue. I adore Edward, and you don't even know him! How dare you speak so badly about him?"

"Honey please calm down. I am not speaking badly about Edward and I am sure he is a great man. I just thought it was time I spoke my opinion on the matter." She looked me directly in the eye now.

"Answer me this. Why are you marrying Edward?"

"Because I love him!" I said at once.

"Why else?" she pressed.

It took me a moment to think of another reason, which I assume is what Julie was betting on. "Er. Because he loves me. And he's perfect for me. And he treats me the way I should be treated."

"Really?" Julie pursed her lips. "How does he treat you?"

"He respects me! And he...gives me things. He gives me everything I could ever want. Things like jewelry, and perfume! He always stays faithful to me! And he's a perfect gentleman." _Even during sex, _I added to myself.

"Ok. I can give you points for the faithfulness and chivalry, but those aren't exactly the best reasons to marry someone. You have to know the person inside and out before you marry them, and make sure they bring out the best in you. I've heard you talk on the phone with Edward, and I don't think he brings out the best in you."

"Why not?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Because he coddles you. He gives you everything you want and tells you everything you want to hear. He's not truthful with you, and, I'm willing to bet, that if for any reason you came back to London different than how you were when you left, that he wouldn't love you the same."

I was furious now. How dare she talk about my Edward that way. "Pardon me Julie but you are WRONG. And what makes you say all of that anyway?"

She kept her eyes locked on mine. "I've been where you are Bella. I married a rich man. And when I changed and decided I didn't want the life he provided for me, when I decided to make choices for myself, he didn't like that. And that is why we are divorced now."

I was stunned in a way. I had no idea Julie had been married. She hadn't spoken of her ex-husband before now. "I am sorry you went through that," I said sincerely. "But there is a difference. I haven't changed. I don't want anything different than what I wanted leaving London a few days ago. I still want to get back to my life and marry Edward."

"But you love driving your truck now don't you?" she asked, prodding my leg. "I can see the joy in your eyes. The freedom of independence. And that is how it should be for a young girl your age."

I glanced down at my ring and sighed. "I don't understand what you mean."

Julie crossed her legs on the bed and folded her hands together. "You should be able to make your own choices Bella. For example, you say you want to marry Edward. But how much of the wedding planning do you have a say in. It's your wedding. Shouldn't you get to approve it?"

I stayed silent so she went on.

"Have you seen your dress yet? Do you know where the honeymoon is? Is the music going to be in your taste? And most importantly, if your parents hadn't chosen Edward for you, would you even consider being married at your age?"

I kept quiet for a bit, letting her questions sink into my mind, then sighed again. "Look...I'll admit its frustrating not being able to help with the wedding plans. But my parents are only looking out for me! They want to make sure I have the best wedding possible and they know how to make it happen. They just want me to relax and marry Edward."

"Did you hear yourself just now? You said twice "They want this" and "They want that". But what do you want Bella? That is what matters."

I glanced over at my bedside table and frowned at the diamond heart necklace Edward had given me before I got off the plane. "I want...to marry Edward. I do. And...I do want to plan my own wedding. But I can't. That's just the way things are done there. Its my life, and I don't want to change it. Why are you trying to change me?"

"I just want to show you that you can do better Bella. You deserve better. Which is why I am going to loan you a pair of flat shoes," she stood up and grab the tray with the ointment. "Be ready in five minutes."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Shopping," she replied, then winked and left the room.

Normally, when I hear the word 'Shopping' it makes me excited. Today, it just made me want to vomit. Aunt Julie took me to the mall and I stood grudgingly in front of the store, frowning at the clothing selections inside.

"Come on Bella there's some great stuff here," Julie said, putting her hands on her hips. "You'll like it."

"No I won't," I insisted. "Everything in there is cheap and horrible."

"You haven't even seen all the clothes yet. Trust me just come inside and look. I'll help you find something you like."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I guess."

Her eyes lit up. "Good girl. Come along then."

"Don't talk to me like I'm five!" I muttered under my breath.

I don't know if she heard me or not, but she kept walking and ignored me anyway. She asked the sales woman, (who was in desperate need of an eyebrow plucking and manicure by the way) where a fitting room was and had me wait inside.

The tiny little space was awful. I felt trapped inside a box or something. I sat down on the tiny bench and waited for my aunt to come and save me. I had to admit, the sandals she called 'flip flops' and put on my feet were rather comfortable, but she'd explained they were dangerous for every day walking.

Aunt Julie knocked on the fitting room door. "Bella I want you to try these outfits."

"No!" I said, without looking. "Besides I haven't got a paycheck yet so I can't afford them."

"Everything you get today is on me. Just open the door and try these on please!" she begged.

I pouted but opened the door and took the huge pile of clothes.

The first outfit I tried on was an extremely short green miniskirt with a white blouse. My first thought glancing in the mirror was what a harlot I looked like.

"It's ridiculous!" I yelled to Aunt Julie. "I'm not coming out!"

"Bella I want to see. Please stop being so stubborn."

I shoved the door open, hoping it would hit her and she looked at me and beamed. "Your beautiful."

"Yes...for a prostitute!" I complained.

She laughed. "You look like no such thing."

"Its too revealing. If I bend over you can see my bum. Can we try something less revealing please?"

She circled me and nodded. "Sure, go try on some of the others."

It was odd how the flashy things in America did nothing for me, but the fashions in London were always in my closet. After my seventh semi-revealing outfit Aunt Julie frowned at me.

"Hmmm. Do you know what I think?" she asked me.

"No what?"

"I think you are more of a casual girl....perhaps..." She walked over to a rack that said clearance and pulled out my worst enemy. A pair of blue jeans on a hanger.

"No way!" I said, folding my arms.

"What's wrong now?" She demanded.

"I don't wear jeans. Never in my life have I worn denim."

"And why is that?" she asked, picking out more pairs of jeans.

"Because I'm not allowed..." I said in a tiny voice, knowing what she would say next.

"Exactly," she tossed me the jeans. "Try these on. Your skinny little butt will look great in them. And-" She handed me a few less flashy shirts. "These too. If this works out then we can get you some shorts and summer wear."

I held back from arguing and went to try on the clothes. I pulled on a pair of jeans in the dressing room and was instantly surprised how form fitting they were, yet not revealing. I turned around and examined my back side.

"Not bad," I whispered, smiling to myself.

I took one of the pink sleeveless shirts and pulled it over my head. It fit perfectly too. But my eyes bugged as I examined myself.

"How do you look?" Julie asked impatiently.

"Like...like an American girl," I said, my mouth hanging slightly open.

"Come out and let me see."

I walked out of the dressing room and stood in front of my aunt.

She beamed at me. "You look more beautiful in that casual outfit than you do in any of your flashy clothing. And how are the jeans?"

I ran my hands over my denim covered thighs and smiled wider. "They aren't bad."

Aunt Julie nodded triumphantly. "Exactly. Let's get a few more pairs, and then we can go buy you some summer clothes, like shorts and t-shirts."

"There is no way I can go back to England like this," I said, examining myself in the three way mirror. "Mom and dad would have a fit!"

"They would. But I am hoping you'll claim some independence while your here. Go get changed," she said playfully.

I looked at myself again. "Can I wear this out?" I asked.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You want to be seen outside the store with that on?" she made a sarcastic horrified expression.

"Yes," I said, giggling. "Can I?"

"Of course you can." She winked at me and went to pick out more clothes.

By the end of the longest shopping trip in history, my aunt and I were packing tons of shopping bags into her truck. She'd bought me enough clothing to last the whole summer and while I was in shock, I was also grateful.

I leaned against the side of the truck and watched her put the last bag inside.

She looked at me curiously. "You ok honey?"

I struggled with myself for a moment and then said, "Thanks. For today. The clothes are great."

She smiled. "You really like them?"

I nodded. "I can't believe it myself but yes. Comfortable and easier than my own."

She pulled me into a hug and I patted her back awkwardly. "Er..."

Julie pulled back and cupped my cheeks in her hands. "I am so proud of you for saying 'thank you.' Can't you see now that you can be a sweet girl when you try?"

I moved away and held my nose in the air. "I have always been sweet."

Julie laughed. "Sure you have. Come on let's get out of here."

"Hey wait!" called a voice behind us.

We turned and my mouth fell open again. There stood the gorgeous, dark-skinned man from a few days ago. His arms were folded over his broad chest and he was beaming at us.

"Hi girls!" he said cheerfully.

"You trying to scare us?" Julie asked, punching his shoulder playfully and then turned to me. "Bella you remember Jacob Black right?"

Jacob. That was his name. "Er sure. Hi," I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

His smile widened when he met my eyes. "Hello Bella."

Oh lord...when he said my name it sent shivers down my spine. The way it rolled off his tongue in that deep husky tone was too much.

"Er...what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just shopping with friends," he said, then glanced toward the truck. "Looks like you ladies got enough for a third world country."

The more he spoke, the more I was weakening, and I didn't want him to see that, so I tried a different attitude.

"Indeed we did," I said smartly. "I bet you couldn't buy that many clothes if you wanted to. You can't afford it."

His eyes narrowed in confusion and his expression turned angry. "Excuse me?"

"Hey hey!" Julie put a hand on my shoulder and his chest. "Stop it Bella. That was rude."

I looked him up and down and shook my head. "Oh well." I turned to get back in the truck. "Let's go Julie."

My aunt muttered something to him and he nodded, then ran back to a group of boys on the other side of the parking lot.

She climbed in the truck too and shook her head at me. "Just when I thought you were getting better you have to go and be rude."

"Yep, that's me," I said, turning to glance out of the window.

She sighed, but started the truck and backed out of the parking lot.

The next day at work, despite my new clothes, I was back in high heels again. I liked the clothes yesterday, but I was just too stubborn to wear them to work.

I poured the two girls at my current table glasses of ice water, and then walked back to the kitchen counter to get a refill.

Melissa, my co-worker, was relaxing on one of the chairs, gazing absentmindedly around the restaurant until her gaze fell on me. She looked me up and down and chuckled.

"Still in those fancy threads I see?"

I glanced down at my stiletto heels, knee-length skirt and button down top and nodded. "This is very classy over in Europe. And I like to keep some part of my home with me."

"I bet your feet hurt like the devil after a day of being in those shoes," Melissa muttered.

I shrugged. "Not really," I lied.

She leaned around me and smiled. "You've got a new customer."

I groaned. I was feeling lazy today. I picked up my note pad and turned toward the table.

Thats when I saw him. Sitting there like a russet-skinned Angel. My heart jumped into my throat when Jacob Black focused his eyes on mine, and smiled.

The blood rushed to my face, no doubt showing in my pale cheeks. My breaths quickened, and I bit my lip again.

"You ok?" Melissa asked, studying me.

Why did she have to be so annoyingly perceptive? "I'm fine," I said stiffly. "I'm going to...er...go help my customer."

My feet felt like they were full of lead as I made my way toward him. I broke our locked gaze on each other and fixed my eyes on my notepad.

"What can I get you?"

He chuckled. And oh how cute his laugh was... "Aren't you supposed to tell me your my server and what your name is?"

"I believe you already know my name Mr. Black," I muttered, keeping my eyes on the blue lines of my notepad. "Now what can I get you?"

"Is there some reason you won't look at me?" he asked in that melt-worthy, husky voice of his.

"Erm...is there a reason you don't want to order food? We don't allow loitering here Mr. Black."

He laughed again, louder this time. "Call me Jacob. And I really am not hungry. I just came in to give you the chance to apologize."

"For what?" I asked, now drawing an imaginary circle with my eyes on the blank pad.

"For the rude comment you made to me yesterday. I didn't appreciate it, but then...I'd be in a bad mood too if I was shipped away from my home against my will."

That made my eyes snap up to meet his. "What did you just say?" I hissed.

His eyes were full of humor. "That you were sent here against your will. That's right isn't it? My dad told me. You know. Billy. The one who's truck you own now."

My mouth fell open. How did Billy know...but then it occurred to me that Julie the annoying must have told him why she needed the truck. And he passed it along to his son. But what I was having trouble with was...

"Why do you care if I was shipped here? Why did you ask your dad my sad story?" I said in a superior voice.

"I didn't ask my dad anything," Jacob said, and I could tell he was trying to keep his voice even. "He told me everything when I asked him who he finally sold his truck to. Trust me, you are not interesting enough for me to go inquiring about you."

I pressed my lips together and exhaled angrily through my nose. "That was a low blow Jacob Black!"

He leaned forward and pressed his palms against the table, his face inches from mine. "So was what you said to me yesterday. So I suppose we both should apologize. You first."

"In your dreams," I snapped, folding my arms. "You first."

"Ah but you insulted me first," he said, tossing his head.

I was livid now, looking for any reason to wipe that stupid, but attractive smirk off his face. "But your friend almost killed me the other day. So I think we should call it even."

Jacob laughed openly this time, and people began staring. "Seth did not almost kill you. You didn't have a scratch, so stop being such a baby."

"I am NOT a baby!" I yelled, stamping my foot.

He shook his head at me and glanced toward my feet. "I beg to differ princess. Where'd you get the fancy shoes? Don't you know those are dangerous to wear as a waitress?"

"Don't you know how incredibly aggravating you are?"

"Do you know how to stop answering a question with a question?" he asked, beaming at me.

"UGH!" I groaned, turning away from him. He was so ANNOYING. "Go away Jacob. I am done talking to you."

"Well I'm not done talking to you," he said, walking around to face me. "I know you think that you are better than everyone in Forks just because you come from a rich family, but you aren't. You are no one Isabella Swan. Just one of us lowly American's now. Maybe you were something back in England, but here you are just an everyday, ordinary girl, so it's time you started acting like it!"

"No it's time you got out of my face!" I yelled shoving him. "And you'll get no apology from me."

He made a mock-sad face and put his hand to his cheek. "And here it was I thought you were so sweet and classy. You can't even apologize for an insult."

"You want an insult?" I yelled, not caring that everyone was staring at us. "Wake up in the morning and glance in the mirror. You, yourself, are the insult, not what I said. How DARE you come in here and-"

"Be rude like you were to me?" he asked. "It's easy. I learned it from YOU. How dare you insult me just because I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth!"

"No you weren't. Or I would have made sure you CHOKED ON IT!"

He shook his head at me again, glaring angrily. "I'm sure you would have. But people like you, Bella, will never amount to anything because you are handed every little thing you want. Sure you are stuck here now, but once you get back to England, precious mommy and daddy will give you everything. Gee, isn't it such a shame that you are stuck here for the summer, learning to fend for yourself, LIKE A NORMAL EIGHTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL SHOULD!!!!!!!"

A vein was pulsing in his forehead now. He was as angry as I was. I bared my teeth, ready to argue back when someone, Julie no doubt, put a hand on my shoulder.

"That's enough you two. This is my work place so I want you both to calm down and Jacob," she said, pointing at the door. "I'm sorry but if you just came here to provoke Bella you need to leave. It's not nice."

"No it isn't," I agreed.

"You aren't innocent either young lady," Julie said, trying to get me to turn toward her. "You apologize for the comment you made to Jacob yesterday."

"Don't treat me like I'm five," I muttered. "I am not apologizing. And he can GO TO HELL!"

"Same to you _Isabella,_" he spoke my name as if it were a swear word. "Have a very BAD day."

"Will you GET THE HELL OUT!" I screamed, watching him storm out the restarant door.

I shrugged away from Julie and turned, finding everyone in the restarant staring at me. "What are YOU idiots looking at?"

I groaned loudly and stormed out of the room, with my aunt on my heels.

"I am aware that I've said this a million times, but I HATE IT HERE!" I screamed, flopping onto the couch after my shift that night.

My feet were throbbing again, so badly that I didn't think I would be able to wear the heels tomorrow. I might have to go with the cheap, slightly cute shoes my aunt bought me after all.

"I know you do," Julie said, coming in behind me. "But your only making it worse on yourself by insulting people who might be good friends."

"Friends?" I sat up and glared at her. "Jacob Black is not, and never will be my friend. It's ridiculous to even assume such a thing."

"Well I'm sorry. Excuse me for thinking that if you were just a little nicer to people here they might not insult you!"

I threw my back into the couch, pouting. "What's for dinner?"

"Pizza or nothing," my Aunt snapped.

I looked at her. She had small bags under her eyes and looked tired, almost exhausted really. It peaked my curiosity. "What's wrong with you?"

"Other than your attitude nothing," she said, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"No...you look tired. Have you been sleeping?" I asked with real concern.

"Not much Bella and I don't want to discuss it. It's...well...personal."

As I examined her saddened face, I felt an urge to hug her, but I held back, afraid she'd pull away. "I'm sorry," I said awkwardly.

"It's alright dear," she said, exhaling and patting my shoulder. "By the way you have a package from England on your bed. It was delivered earlier when I came home to get my check book from the house."

"A package for me?" I said at once, standing up and instantly feeling better. "Do you know what it is?"

"Of course not. I'm not going to open your mail," she said, rolling her blue eyes at me. "Go get it though. Maybe it will improve your mood."

I ran down the hall to my room and spotted a large brown box on my bed. It was addressed to me. I took it back into the living room, sat it on the floor and opened it. My aunt sat down across from me and watched.

I gasped when I recognized the smooth black guitar case. I unbuckled the side and flipped it open to find my acoustic guitar there.

I smiled. "Thank God..."

"You're musical?" My aunt asked. "As in, you play this instrument?"

I nodded, running my shaking fingers over the soft wood of my guitar. "Yes. I am." I flipped open the attached card and started reading, smiling to myself.

"Who have you played for?" Julie asked, touching the guitar as well.

"No one really," I said bitterly. "My parents don't approve of the guitar. They think it's a bad idea. So I've hidden my lessons from them. Of course they found it, and tried to hide it away, but I found it again."

"Who gave you lessons?" Julie crossed her legs and leaned forward, her eyes lighting up.

"One of the gardeners. His name is Jesse. He's been teaching me behind my parent's back since I was thirteen." My smile grew wider as I continued the story. "When I was ten, I was walking with my parents at some sort of gathering, and I saw an older man playing the guitar. I was fascinated and instantly fell in love with the music. Ever since, I've been dying to play...and now I am."

Julie grinned. "Do you write your own music?"

"I sure do." I pulled the strap over my shoulder and started picking the strings. "I've written several, though it's hard to write back home and hide it from my parents."

"Does Edward hear you play?"

I sighed sadly. "No...he doesn't approve of my guitar either. He thinks its an instrument for men and that I shouldn't be playing. He won't listen to me. He plays the piano though, which our parent's do approve of and have tried to teach me, but I'd rather play guitar. Sometimes I find it rather unfair, that I can listen to the songs Edward composes for me on his piano, but he refuses to watch me play guitar."

Julie raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, but I cut her off.

"That's ok though!" I said quickly. "All couples have areas of disagreement...and this is one of ours. I still love him dearly. It's just one of those things you know?"

"I know," she said. "But I bet support from your future husband would be nice wouldn't it?"

"Sometimes," I couldn't help but admit.

"So did the gardener send you your guitar?"

"Yep. He'd be the only one. Lauren and Alice are my best friends, but they want no part in what could get me or them in trouble. I'll have to thank him."

Julie put a hand over mine to stop me from playing. "Just know that you are allowed to play here any time you like. Except late at night when I'm asleep."

I laughed with relief. "Thanks aunt Julie. I should start working on some new songs soon then." I let my fingers move over the strings again. "Having this here definitely makes America somewhat more tolerable."

Julie shoved my shoulder. "Hey. Be nice miss thing."

My cell phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Isabella!" came Alice's anxious voice. "Oh Isabella you have to tell us how your doing over there?"

"Is it dreadful?" Lauren asked. "Does it smell? Are the men ugly, burly, middle-age types? Tell us everything."

They three way dialed me. Figures. "Well...it doesn't smell so bad anymore. The worst thing here is my aching feet, my god-awful job and this horrid creature named Jacob Black."

My aunt's eyes grew wide with surprise and I narrowed mine at her.

"What is he like?" Alice asked. "Is he an older man?"

"No he's my age. Annoying, foul git, he is. Can't stand him. He insulted me today!"

"Why would any man on Earth insult you?" Lauren sounded angry. "Your the cream of the crop here in England."

"Not in America," I said. "No one over her understands me. I never have any fun at all."

"Maybe if you'd stop being mean to people you'd have friends," Julie whispered.

"Aaaaaaaand," I said loudly, trying to shut up Julie. "The Jacob man insulted my family too. He was way out of line. Someone should have him deported."

"I can do it if you like!" Lauren said excitedly.

"Oh would you?" I asked back.

Julie stretched across the carpet floor, still eyeing me. "I hear people that complain that much about a person, if they really like the person deep down. Maybe you have a crush."

"A crush?" I echoed, taking the phone from my ear. "Are you implying that I fancy Jacob Black?"

"Maybe." She put her hands behind her head. "He sure has gotten you worked up."

"He has not gotten me worked up!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I placed my hand over the mouth of the phone. "I do not like Jacob Black. And don't you go giving him any ideas that I like him either."

Julie got to her feet, still smug. "Whatever you say Bella."

"I don't!" I yelled as she headed for the kitchen.

And I don't. I don't give a flying flip about Jacob Black. I don't care that he has long, sexy, wavy, jet black hair, golden brown eyes the color of honey and a muscular body that challenged my own Edward's. He is infuriating and rude and has terrible manners. I didn't come here for a summer romance. I was doing my time, and then I'd be gone. And I'd never have to see Jacob Black again. Ever.

**End Author Note:** Sooooooooooooooooooooo? What did you think????????????? Leave lovin!

For those of you waiting on a "Sex on the Beach" update, I'll just make it a lemon and then focus on finishing this story until I feel like updating Sex on the Beach. This story is my first priority and I don't want to try to plot and get in a mind frame for two stories at once. I've got the lemon for Sex on the Beach done, it just needs to be posted. So be on the look out.

**Chapter 5 spoilers** HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!

After listening to Jacob vent his frustrations toward Bella, Paul comes up with a plan.

Jacob and Bella face off again, and she accidentally admits she finds him attractive.

Jacob and his friends torment Bella at the restaurant, and another attraction is discovered amongst Jacob's friends and a restaurant staff member.

I know things are going kinda slow. Just give me a moment to speed them up okay? I didn't outline the first couple of chapters to go very fast. These two did just meet after all. :)

xoxo leave comments my lovelies!

Cam


	5. An English Rose

**Chapter 5-An English Rose**

**Author Note: **Welcome back folks! It's time for a new chapter! Thank you for the lovely comments and reviews, and big huggles to my beta Mistress for helping me out. I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you.

I am changing Jacob's little sister's name too. LOL it's too close to another characters name and I don't want to get them mixed up.

I have no song for this chapter. GASP! I know. But this one is so short and I was so lost writing it and I didn't have one that came to mind. Please forgive me. I'm still kinda pissed that out of the 30+songs I have picked out for this story (tho I will not use ALL of them) not ONE fit this chapter. Not ONE. Grrr.

Also, this chapter is short. Very short. I apologize, but even though my story is outlined, I had some trouble putting ideas together. I hope you can enjoy it and forgive me anyway.

READING TIME! Ready? Set? Go! :)

**JPOV**

I smiled to myself as I stood, shin-deep in the water at La Push beach, searching for different shells besides the ones in my bedroom back home. I flipped the book about shells to thirty nine, and found the pretty purple shell I was looking for. I glanced down at the water and swept over it with my eyes until I found a red shell the exact same as the purple in my book. I picked it up and tossed it into the bucket by the shore.

I started looking for another when I heard sloshing footsteps behind me.

"Which one of you is it?" I asked, smirking to myself and thinking of my three best friends.

"The best one. Paul."

I chuckled and turned to find Paul there grinning at me.

"What's up dude?"

He kicked his feet around in the water and pursed his lips. I could tell he was in deep thought.

"Careful there are jellyfish in here," I teased, poking my tongue out at him.

He made a face and folded his arms. "Forget jellyfish. I've got a plan."

I chuckled. "Forget Jellyfish? You do know that jellyfishes are made up of ninety five percent water and have no brain, blood or nervous system right?"

"You are such a nerd, Black," Paul teased, kicking water at me.

I dodged it, and then got serious. "What kind of plan are you talking about?"

"A plan for you and Bella. A plan to get back at her for what she's done to you." He beamed. "And a plan that will get the goat of her precious mommy and daddy too."

I raised an eyebrow. "No thanks. I want nothing to do with that little English brat."

"Oh come on. It'll be kinda fun. And you get to torment her, just the way she's been tormenting you."

I shook my head and walked back to the shore so I could grab the bucket of shells. "Nah...Bella is rude and I don't want to be anywhere near her."

"Just hear me out," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Why is this so important to you?" I asked.

"It's not really. I just think it would be a way for you to get in a laugh this summer. You need it. You've been moping over Leah for too long."

I wanted to argue, but there was too much truth in what he said. I sighed and sat down on the warm sand. "Ok. Let's hear it!"

"Brilliant!" Paul said, clapping his hands together. "Here's the plan..."

"What plan?" came my bratty little sister Jenny's voice.

She was right behind us, and leaned against me, locking her little arms around my neck.

"Ugh Jenny go away!" I shrugged her off.

"Fine!" she said, and let go of me. "I just came to play in the water anyway!"

She stalked off with her head held high in the air and sat down about ten feet from us, splashing in the ocean.

"Now...about this plan?" I said to Paul. "What is it?"

"We knock princess Bella off her high horse." He started counting each point off on his fingers. "We know that she doesn't like to work. She thinks she's better than everyone else, and she doesn't like you. She is also very proper, and preppy and most likely won't like getting dirty."

"Point being?" I asked, having no clue what he meant.

"We should invite her to hang out with us. Not for real. But...take her on hiking trips with us, challenge her to games that she can't turn down...and basically humiliate her."

I pulled in both of my lips and exhaled through my nose. "Paul that's kind of mean."

"And what she did to you wasn't mean?" he asked, rolling his eyes at me. "Come on let's have some fun with her."

"And besides making her hate me even more than she already does, what kind of GOOD results could come of this?"

"Its all about breaking Bella out of her shell. We are hoping that eventually she'll turn into a normal American girl. She'll drop the whole proper English act, which will be fine while she's here, but once she gets back to England, it will drive her parents insane and we will be able to put that snob in her place."

I had to laugh thinking of Bella's parent's telling her to take her elbow's off the table in England, or sit up straight, or wear proper clothes because she was no longer doing what they asked her too. It made me smile.

Call me cruel, but I had to go along with Paul's plan.

"Sounds kind of fun. And I could use some fun this summer."

His eyes lit up. "We can play all kinds of practical jokes on her! And Quil is the most immature one of all of us! He can help us think of some!"

"And the big baseball game is coming up in a few weeks. We should let her try out. I bet she'd be horrible and look like an idiot in front of the whole town!"

He smacked his hand to mine in a high five. "Now your thinking Jake! We could totally humiliate her and make her wish she'd never come here! Maybe if we did it long enough we could chase her back to England before the summer is up!"

I hesitated, wanting to agree. But something inside me knew it was kind of wrong. True, she was a stuck up little snob, but having her gone...for some reason the thought of that just didn't make me happy. It made me feel empty.

But I tried to ignore it and nodded at Paul. "Sounds great dude. We can go by her job later. Mess with her, and get a bunch of the guys to do it too. Bet she'll love that!"

"Oh she will," he said, rubbing his hands together. "She's going to be thrilled."

**BPOV**

I was dressed in normal clothing for longer than a few seconds, for the first time since I'd come to America. They were much more comfortable, even though they made me look, well, not rich. And I didn't like that part.

"I think your clothes are great," Melissa said, looking me up and down.

I smiled a little. Although she was just average, I found myself gravitating toward Melissa at work. She was one of the kindest people here, and was a remarkable improvement over those like Eric who stalked me for a date, and a young blond boy named Mike Newton who handled his feelings for me by making fun of my accent and stereotyping.

I examined myself in the full-length mirror against the back wall. I wore a pair of blue jeans, a long, yellow tanktop and a matching pair of flat yellow shoes. I put a white head band in my hair, to hold back my bangs during work.

Yes. Definitely American.

"Thanks," I told her. "I'm still not used to it yet."

"You look beautiful," she said, grinning at me.

I looked her up and down. "You're pretty too...why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Melissa rolled her eyes at me. "Because men suck and they can't be trusted. I ended a really bad relationship a few months ago."

"What happened?" I asked, surprising myself that I actually cared.

She climbed on to the stool beside me and pouted. "He was a cheater. But I tried to make it work with him because my parents wanted me to marry him so badly. In a way...he might have been the perfect son-in-law for them. He goes to a prep school, he's a muscian, has perfect grades, and didn't graduate high school with a 3.5 like I did, oh no. He had a 4.0. Eventually, I couldn't deal with the cheating, or the fact that my parents were trying to control every aspect of my dating life anymore. So I broke up with him."

I frowned. "I'm sorry. That must have been horrible for you."

She nodded. "Can you imagine trying to stay with a guy or being with a guy just because your parents want you too?"

I swallowed nervously and bit my lip. I could very well imagine that. I was living through it. Not that I don't want to marry Edward. But... "I can relate to the control part," I admitted, smiling a little. "My parent's choose everything for me back at home. What I wear, where I go, and who I see. It's a bit annoying really. And I guess I never realized it until I came here because I was so used to it there."

"So even though you have to work here, and clean up after yourself, you've also realized the freedom you have to be whoever you want to be, and not who your parents want you to be right?" She asked, grinning.

I narrowed my eyes. "You've been talking to Julie haven't you?"

She pretended to lock her lips. "That information is confidential."

"Very funny." I crossed my legs and stared toward the door, hoping another customer would walk in soon so I didn't have to sit around much longer. It made me bored.

"You're going to eventually love it here and stop being stubborn," Melissa said. "I know you will. You really don't have the choice."

I snorted. "Believe me I know."

A few seconds of silence passed and then a bell rang from the door, indicating a customer's entrance. I straightened up and prepared to go greet them, when I discovered "them" was a tiny little girl of about six. She had long, dark hair, almost black eyes and russet brown skin. She wore a pink dress and carried a stuffed wolf in her left hand.

"Well hello there!" I said, kneeling down to her. "And where are your parents? Surely they didn't send you in here alone?"

"Nope!" She said brightly. "I ran ahead of my big brother and his friends."

"That's not a good idea sweetie," I said, pulling her hair back from her face. "They might worry."

"Nah, they were too busy goofing around with their girlfriends." She studdied my face for a moment. "Um...how come you talk different?"

"Jenny that's not very nice!" Melissa said, joining us. "Apologize hon."

"It's alright," I said, taking one of the little girls hands and leading her back to the bar stools. I pulled her into my lap and she smiled at me. "My name is Bella. And Melissa said you are Jenny?"

"Yep! Jennifer Black. But every one calls me Jenny."

"Well it's nice to meet you," I said shaking one of her hands. "The reason I talk differently is because I am from a town way on the other side of the world called London, England. We all have accents there, because we don't live here. Understand?"

She nodded, her little eyes wide. "Do I have an accent from living in Forks?"

I giggled. "Well you all sound different to me...but that's because I haven't lived here my whole life."

"Cool!" She said, beaming at me.

"Sometimes women from Europe are called English roses," I added.

"Really? Like the flower?"

"You bet like the flower!" I looked around the restarant and then walked over to the flower vase by the entrance. I picked out a red rose without thorns and knelt down to little Jenny who'd followed me. I tucked her hair behind her ear, and placed the flower there.

She ran over to the mirror and smiled.

"With a little practice on your accent, and that flower, you can be an English rose too," I said, patting her shoulder.

She turned around and hugged my legs tightly before running back out of the restaurant most likely to meet with her big brothers.

As I headed back to the hostess stand and thought of her, something came over me. Her smile...her dark eyes...her russet skin...it almost looked like...

"Melissa!" I called frantically.

"What's up Bella?" She ran to my side.

"That little girl who just came by here...is she...I mean does she know Jacob Black?" I asked nervously.

"I certainly hope so." She laughed. "He's her big brother."

I felt the color drain from my face and I leaned against the stand for support. "Oh god..."

"What's wrong?" she watched me with concern. "You were very nice to her. It's not like you did something wrong."

Before I could respond another bell sounded and I looked toward the door.

Jacob and a few other handsome young boys stood there, grinning at me like I was the reason they were here. There were two happy dark skinned girls standing with them as well, clearly the dates of the two men on Jacob's left.

I instantly twisted my expression into one of anger.

"We meet again." I folded my arms and nodded toward a table. "This way if you want to eat lunch."

"Geez, what a rude hostess," muttered one of the other boys.

I rolled my eyes. Clearly Jacob had passed his hatred of me along to them. I turned back to them and gestured toward the booth.

"Sit and I'll grab you some menu's."

"Shouldn't you already have them in your hands?" One of the taller girls asked.

"Yeah your supposed to hand us our menu's right away. You haven't even told us your name yet," complained a smaller boy.

"My name is Bella," I said through gritted teeth. "Excuse me while I go and get you all some menu's."

"You're not being very nice," said an attractive boy with his hair cropped short.

I ignored them and stomped off to get menu's. I heard them laughing behind me. So Jacob brought his friends here to pick with me too? I'd show him. I'd give them no reason to complain about me. Or at least I'd try not to. Luckily Julie was across town for a half day and wouldn't be back until long after the La Push idiots were gone.

I walked back to the table and handed a menu to each person. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Um, my name is Tiffany and I'm a girl. So I don't appreciate being called a guy," said the same girl from before.

"I'm sorry," I lied. "Would anyone here like a drink?"

"I want beer!" declared the smaller boy, letting out a huge burp.

I made a disgusted face. "Er...you aren't 21."

"I want Coke!" Jacob said, smiling maliciously at me.

"I'll take the same," another of his friends said.

"I want water," said Tiffany.

I wrote down all their drinks, and before I could go and get them, one of the girls called me back.

"Hey Betty!"

I turned, holding my lips together tightly so that I wouldn't let my temper get out of hand. "It's Bella."

"Don't care Barbara," she muttered glancing over the menu. "Can I have fries?"

"I want fries too!" said the second girl. "And a cheeseburger."

"Ew...eating meat is wrong," said the quiet boy between Jacob and the smaller one. "I want a salad."

"Hold on your all going too fast. Can I get your names so I can remember who had what?"

The vegetarian spoke first. "My name is Embry and I want a grilled chicken salad."

I stared at him incredulously. "You just said eating animals is wrong."

"Are you telling me I can't have a chicken salad?" He snapped.

"My name is Sara and I want chicken pot pie," said the blond girl.

"We only serve that during dinner hours," I explained.

She tossed her menu down in frustration. "Well what good are you then?"

"I beg your pardon!" I was getting heated now.

"Hello?????? I still want salad!" Embry snapped.

"I want steak," Jacob whined, sounding like a child.

I waved Melissa over and mouthed 'help me.'

"Are you getting the manager on us?" Embry asked. "That's not nice."

"My name is Quil and I want the burrito."

"We don't have burritos," I said to the short boy.

"Well you should get some. Burritos are the shit."

I groaned. "Ok all of you calm down and let me get your drinks first. Melissa here will take your order."

I walked away to get their drinks and when I returned Melissa had written down everyone's order without a single problem.

"Thanks," I whispered to her as I sat their tray of drinks down on the table. "This group is a nightmare."

"Not all of them," she said, blushing.

I looked to see who she was talking about but the group started in on me again.

"There's not enough ice in my soda," Tiffany complained. "And I want iced tea now."

"My soda is brown!" whined Quil.

"Brown is the color of soda sir," I muttered through clenched teeth.

"But this looks too brown. Fix it!" He handed me his soda and I snatched it.

"Um excuse me!" said the taller boy. "I'm Paul and you were quite rude to my friend. I'm gonna have to ask for the manager."

"Or you can just bring the cute Hispanic one back over here," Embry said, looking around me toward Melissa.

"Dude you have a girl friend," Sara scolded, hitting him on the head.

"I know!" He said back. "Doesn't mean the girl isn't cute."

"Ok all of you calm down please." I turned to the boy named Quil. "I cannot change the color of your soda."

I rounded on Tiffany. "Make up your mind what kind of drink you want because I am not going to bring them back and forth all day."

I stared at Jacob. "And you. We only serve steak during dinner hours."

"Melissa got me a steak!" Jacob chuckled. "And you didn't. So you're kind of useless aren't you?"

I was about to respond when Paul tipped his glass of soda over and it soaked my jeans and shoes. "You FOUL little roach! You did that on purpose!"

"No I didn't!" He said, feining innocence.

"I watched you," I said, leaning forward and getting in his face.

"Dude," he said to me. "You are all in my personal space bubble right now. Get out."

"That is IT!" I yelled. "I am not serving any of you! All of you need to leave right now!"

None of them moved. They all stared at me. Clearly this was some sort of practical joke. Quil handed his menu back to me, smirking. It felt like it was moving or something so I flipped it opened and screamed when I found a worm slithering around inside.

I threw it to the ground and ran toward the back of the room, but not after first colliding with Melissa who was carrying the groups lunches. They crashed to the floor and we both slipped in the giant mess.

The group burst into laughter and I saw Quil give Jacob a high-five.

"Nice job dude!" Jacob said, laughing louder than any of them.

I stalked over to Jacob, slipping and sliding along the way. "Do you think this is funny? You big idiot! Because its not!"

"I think it's hilarious," Embry said, leaning against Paul for support he was laughing so hard.

"We'll just go now Brenda," Tiffany said, standing up. "Have a nice day."

Each of them waved me good bye and headed to the door until it was only Jacob standing there, still chuckling at my appearance.

"Wow," he said. "Looks like someone decided to wear normal clothing today. How bad is it?"

"About as bad as you bringing your friends in here to torment me!" I yelled.

He leaned closer, his face very close to mine. "You deserve it. And don't think we are done here."

"Are you saying this is war?" I asked, folding my arms. "Because you don't want to mess with me."

"Oooo." He pretended to shudder. "Does our little English rose have a backbone?"

"Is the stubbornly attractive La Push jerk intimidated by this English rose?" I asked loudly.

We were almost nose to nose now, glaring furiously at each other.

Melissa tugged on my elbow. "Bella calm down."

"No!" I yelled. "I think Jacob needs to answer the question!"

He smiled, flashing his perfect teeth at me, and I tried so hard not to melt. "Did you just call me attractive?"

The color drained from my face a second time. "Er...no I didn't."

"I think you did," he said in an irritatingly cocky voice. "You find me attrractive."

"Not even slightly." I composed myself. "I've seen better."

"But not by looking in your own mirror right?" he retorted.

I pulled my arm back, preparing to slap him but Melissa held it.

"Jacob can you just leave?" she asked him. "You've already made a huge mess today. Just...get out ok?"

"I know when I'm not wanted." He turned to leave but kept his eyes on me and winked. "Or even when I am."

I shook my head and glanced up at the celing, listening to the bell ring as he left.

Melissa started cleaning up the huge mess we made while the other employees apologized to customers.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing her bad attutude.

She glared at me. "I like you Bella. But I really wish you and Jacob would just stop fighting and give to the sexual tension between you."

I snorted louder than I had before. "You've got it all wrong. There is no sexual tension there. I don't even want him that way."

"Whatever," she said, piling broken plate pieces on top of the large brown tray.

I heard the bell a fouth time time that day and groaned, hoping it wasn't Jacob.

Instead, my aunt Julie knelt down beside us and examined the mess. "I just saw the La Push kids leaving. Would this have anything to do with them?"

"Only slightly," I lied, not looking at her.

Julie sighed impatently. "You and Jacob fighting again?"

"When are they not fighting?" Melissa asked, shooting a glance at me before leaving to get the broom.

Julie brushed a bit of food off my shoulder. "The two of you really need to get over each other."

"Excuse me?" I said, but she was already gone, following Melissa into the supply closet.

**AJPOV (Aunt Julie's Point of view)**

I pulled my truck into Billy's driveway that night after dinner and hopped out quickly, hoping to have a talk with Jacob. I rang the doorbell and stood back, thinking of how angry Bella was when she got home and her complaining to Edward again.

Billy opened the door and smiled. "Hello Julie! What brings you by?"

"Your son," I said, smiling back. "May I come in? Is Jacob here?"

"Actually no he's out taking a walk with Leah." Billy stood back to let me in anyway. "But Sandy and I were just about to put away dessert. Would you like some before we do? It's chocolate cake."

"Sounds great." I walked through the door and took a seat on the couch.

Sandy came in to the small living room from the kitchen with a slice of chocolate cake on a plate. "Here you are Julie. Thanks for visiting."

"No problem. Though I'm not going to lie I was hoping to get a little swing at your future stepson," I admitted guiltily.

Billy sat down next to me. "I want to swing at him all the time don't feel bad. He's a teenage boy."

"Complete with hormones," Sandy said, taking a seat. "Though we should say man now. He's certainly growing up."

"Anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" Billy asked me.

I chose my words carefully. "It's just that...Jacob has taken a liking to picking on Bella lately. Not that I don't think her stubborn little princess butt deserves it, but I was just wondering if any of you know why he's chosen her as a target."

Billy looked confused. "Jacob hasn't said a word to us about Bella."

"Though Jenny has," Sandy said, looking thoughtful. "Jennifer honey could you come here!"

Little six-year-old Jenny ran in the room and jumped on to Sandy's lap. I noticed a red rose behind her ear and my mouth fell open a little.

"Is that one of the flowers from The Lodge?" I asked her.

"Yes. Bella gave it to me!" Jenny said excitedly. "And she called me an English rose just like her. I like Bella. She's pretty."

I laughed. "I think your brother feels the same way."

Billy put a hand on my shoulder. "You think Jacob likes her?"

"Like I said he picks on her a lot. They fight like cats and dogs, and today he brought his friends to the restaurant to pick on her as well. I just wanted to know if you guys knew anything. They've been off to a bad start ever since Seth ran into her on his roller blades."

"It must be a secret crush." Sandy stroked Jenny's hair absentmindedly. "Because he hasn't said a word about your Bella. He has been smiling a little more though. We thought it was because he was getting back together with Leah Clearwater though. He's been spending a lot of time with her lately."

I frowned, knowing that information would bother Bella. "Well...I apologize if I've intruded at all. I'm not angry at Jacob. I just wanted to know why he insists on picking on Bella, but if he must, can you tell him to keep it out of my restaurant? Bella is already getting a rather bad reputation at The Lodge."

"Sure we can," Billy said, exchanging a glance with Sandy. "But...is there something else? You look like you need to talk more?"

I nodded slowly. "In a way I do. I've been a bit worried about Bella fitting in here. And I am hoping...that I can make her love it here and change her mind about America."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you and Bella's mother grow up so differently?" Sandy asked. "I've always wondered ever since Billy told me the situation with his old truck now being Bella's. Did you once live in England?"

"I don't mind you asking, and no I've never lived in England." I took a bite of cake. "Bella's mother Renee and I grew up together until we were about three. Our parents split up, and I'm still not sure exactly why. They never really told us the truth. Our mother Clara took Renee to London, and I grew up here in Forks with my dad George. Clara became part of the "rich" life when she married a rich man named Alan. So, as a result, Alan became a stepfather, and Renee grew up with flashy clothes and having everything chosen for her just like Bella does now. My mother is still alive and I still talk to her today. But she never understands why I won't fly out to England and be pampered and catered to for the summer like Renee gets all the time since she's married to Charlie."

"What was your Alan's job? Why was he rich?" little Jenny asked.

"His family owned several schools in London. I'm not sure of the whole story and I don't really want to know."

"My dad left me his restaurant when he died, but I grew up working hard and learning discipline. I still miss him all the time, but I do my best with what I have. At one time I thought I wanted a rich man, and that lifestyle just didn't work for me."

"Is that why you want to change Bella before she ends up like Emmett?" Billy asked, having already known the story.

"Yes," I answered as if my life depended on it. "She is stubborn, but I see so much of myself in her. I know that with a little hard work and pressure, she can see the rich life isn't for her. She is so much like a robot. Being controlled. She starts all of her sentences with 'mom and dad want' and that isn't right. Emmett seems to have adjusted well, but I still wish he'd had a choice. So when her parents sent her to me for the summer, I was thrilled to take Bella in, even though she's not exactly thrilled to be here."

Sandy laughed. "She'll adjust."

"I know she will." I sighed and glanced up at the ceiling. "I am even hoping that she will love it here enough to stay with me. She is so smart. She can even go to college here in the fall instead of business college in London. I know running hotels is not what she wants to do with her life and I am here to help."

Sandy grinned at me. "You're thinking of Bella more than her parents are...and that is a good thing. Sounds like she needs some looking after."

"I'd love for you to meet her," I said. "But not right now. She's very...superficial and judgmental of things that aren't high class. I don't want to bring that attitude in someone else's home."

"Well if she and Jacob are fighting like you say they are, I doubt she'd want to come over here anyway," Billy pointed out and then glanced toward the dark window. "Do you really think Jacob has a crush on Bella?"

I put up two hands. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but it seems that way. Is there a reason why he wouldn't?"

"Other than Leah...no. Bella is a lovely girl. But then..." Billy grew sullen. "There is the fact that he had his heart shattered awhile back. And I won't go into the story because it's Jacob's to tell if he wants. But even though he is out with Leah, his heart is in no condition to want any girl right now. I think he is just pitying her."

"He needs to quit that and maybe she'd leave him alone," Sandy told Billy in a scolding tone.

"I agree, but we can't make him. He's gonna have to learn that himself."

I stood up, sat down my cake plate and stretched. "Well thanks you two for having me over. Again I am sorry if I've intruded."

"Not at all you are welcome here," Sandy said brightly. "Please visit again."

"And feel free to sock Jacob if he keeps picking on Bella," Billy joked. "Just do it lightly. I still need him to run the store and I'm thinking of starting back helping him."

"I'll be gentle," I promised him, and then added to myself, _But Bella won't be. _

**End Author Note:** I know not much went on in this chapter. Forgive me. I struggled really bad with this, moving things around and adding last minute things, so I hope you enjoyed it. I, personally, found the restaurant scene hilarious. I love the Quileute boys. PLEASE don't hate this chappie. Mmkay? Mmkay.

Also I know you didn't see much of Paul and Jacob's plan to de-princess Bella in this chapter, but you will soon. I thought it would be funny to just start things off with them messing with her at her job.

**Chapter 6 Spoilers: (This is where things start getting GOOD. REALLY GOOD. I am more excited to write this chapter than I have been with any other one so far. :))**

The tension builds when Jacob plays more jokes on Bella, and he challenges her to a game.

Edward and Bella have their first fight when he says something unforgivable.

Bella heads for the airport.

During a late night swim, beautiful singing attracts Jacob's attention. But who is the person singing?

That's all you get. Can't wait to write the next one. Hope you enjoyed this one! XOXOXOXOXO.

Love you all and shit!

Cam


	6. True

**Chapter 6-True**

**Author Note: **Hey lovies! Welcome back to a fun-filled chapter 6 adventure. The reviews for this story and Sex on the Beach have poured in. Thank you all for being so awesome. And again, thanks to my beta Mistress, for without you I would be lost.

I wanna thank you one more time for being such huge fans of my writing and reading my stories. You guys really do keep the writer in me alive. Thank you thank you thank you.

Shutting up now, song lyrics for this chapter are IN the chapter, and the title and artist will be revealed at the end.

Ready? Set? READ!

**BPOV**

Over the last two days, I'd learned to be nicer to my aunt. I got up on time without complaint, helped her make breakfast, which was actually sort of fun, and then headed off to work in my truck, sometimes before she did.

Helping around the house wasn't so treacherous anymore, except for the dusting and bathroom cleaning, that still made me cringe. I enjoyed being able to practice guitar, and Skype my guitar teacher Jesse when I was struggling with a song.

Work, was better in someways, worse in others. Angela and Jessica hadn't returned or anything, but Jacob's friends often came by without him to torture me. This made every cell in my body hate Jacob Black. And at the same time...I found myself smiling when I thought about how beautiful he was.

His hair was so long and flowy...his eyes such a pitch black...his full lips that pulled back over shiny, beautiful, white pointed teeth, and his body? Incredible.

I found my language changing just a little too. I sometimes greeted customers using the American "Hey, how are you guys today?" instead of my old, "How do you do, I'm Bella Swan? How may I assist you?"

Also, I was finding myself more comfortable in the clothes Julie bought me, even though this was only my third day in them.

The only problem was that I still missed home terribly. I missed Edward, and my friends and having an easy life, not one I had to work at. I still didn't understand, or even want to be here, and that was the hardest part of all.

That night, at some new lake-side restaurant called _Baker Street Grille _I picked at my salad, while Aunt Julie wolfed down fried shrimp and chips.

"Why are you so quiet Miss Swan?" She asked me.

I broke my cucumber in half and looked up at her. "I'm ok. Just thinking about a lot of things."

"Like what?" She stopped eating. "Is everything alright?"

I thought back to this morning and nodded. "Mother called. She wanted to know how I was doing...but more than that, she wanted to tell me about the wedding plans she is making with Edward's mother Esme. It made me feel terrible rather than cheering me up. Then, she went on to show me a photo of the gown I'll be wearing in a photo message and..."

Julie smiled a strange smile at me, almost a smug one. "And...you hated it didn't you?"

"It's ALL wrong! The sleeves are LONG! In a summer wedding!" I shook my head sadly. "I can tell by looking at it, that it will fit way too tight around my waist. The bottom of the dress is puffed out instead of lying thin like I wanted, and the neckline is a high neck. I hate it. It's dreadful!"

She stopped smiling and took one of my hands. "Did you tell her you don't like it?"

"No...because I don't want to hurt her feelings. My mom wants my wedding day to be perfect." I glanced out at the lake beside us. "And I suppose since she's been married before she knows what she's doing..."

Julie dropped my hand and took my chin in her hands. "Look at me Bella."

I looked her in the eye. "Yes?"

"Honey, just because your mother has been married before, doesn't give her the right to plan your entire wedding without your consent. This is what I was referring to before when I said that you need to be able to think and do for yourself, not have others do it for you. You'll never be properly structured if you keep going on this way."

I wanted to disagree with her, but I couldn't. I could not deny that the little bit of freedom I had here, made me start resenting the freedom I didn't have back home.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Julie I know it's not perfect for me there...but it is home. It's where I was born and its a part of me. I'll never let that go."

"I understand the feeling of home sweet pea," Julie said, taking my hand again. "But I just don't understand why you'd want to go back after the progress you've made here. You are still as stubborn as ever, refusing to eat what I make you and occasionally being a bit rude, but I can pass that off as typical teenage weirdness. I don't want you to spend the whole summer here being miserable. I want you to find something you can have joy in."

"Like what?" I asked.

Before she could answer we were interrupted by a deep, male voice.

"Maybe you could have joy in an air hockey match with a nice, attractive Quileute boy from La Push."

I shut my eyes tight and forced another bite of salad. "Go. Away. Jacob."

He circled around me and found my eyes. His hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail at the back of his neck.

He wore a "La Push Surf Shop" T-shirt, and a pair of cut-off jean shorts.

Beautiful, as always.

"Aw man!" He put a hand over his chest, pretending to be hurt. "Go away? Surely you want to prove you are better than me at something, right?"

"Oh I'm better than you at something!" I snapped. "Try having class for once in your life."

"Good evening Jacob," Aunt Julie said, as if she'd interrupted a very polite conversation.

"Hey Jules," he said, winking at her. "Don't you think Bella should come play against me in a game of air hockey? It'll be fun. And you did say we should at least try to get along."

I stood up and leaned forward onto my palms, planting them firmly against the table. "I wouldn't get along with you if you were the last man on earth."

"Ouch!" he pretended to wince. "Ok then. Don't come and play. I was just looking for another partner since the one I had whipped my friends asses inside. I shouldn't have asked you anyway." He looked down at Julie's food. "You couldn't even eat one bite of fried food let alone play air hockey."

My hands started shaking with anger, and it trembled as I grabbed a few pieces of aunt Julie's shrimp, twisted them around in the ketchup and then popped them into my mouth. I chewed determinedly, staring into Jacob's dark eyes.

His eyes widened in shock. "Impressive, princess. But I still say you can't play hockey."

"Show me to the damn table Jacob!" I snapped, standing up straight.

Julie grinned. "Isabella Swan, did you finally say a swear word?"

"Don't rub it in," I said, still keeping my eyes on Jacob.

Jacob turned and gestured for me to follow him. I walked slowly, keeping a distance from him and trying to keep myself from checking out his derriere.

What? He might be an annoying, egotistical jerk, but he is built nicely.

I went through the double doors leading back inside and found the air hockey table. Jacob's friends, though I didn't remember names and faces, sat close to the left side. Clearly they wanted to play cheerleader. Luckily the annoying girls weren't with them.

I took my place on the right, and grabbed a paddle, trying not to think about all the germs I'd just touched.

Jacob took the left and focused his eyes on me again. It took all my concentration not to gnaw on my lip.

"Do I need to explain the rules Bella?" he asked in a confident voice.

"No thank you," I said, ignoring Aunt Julie's good luck pat on the back. "I've seen friends back home play this detestable pointless game, and I can do it just as well."

**JPOV (I want you guys to see more of Jacob's attraction to Bella, so I am switching point of views here) **

I gripped my paddle with unnecessary force and watched Bella's beautiful, yet slightly fearful expression.

I couldn't help but smile. She looked like a baby deer caught in the headlights. I put a dollar in the machine and grabbed the puck, setting it in the middle of the table.

"Ready Bells?" I asked, inventing a new nickname for her.

She winced a little, clearly she didn't like that. "Ready!" she said.

"One, Two..."

"Three!" Quil yelled.

I hit the red puck toward her and she hit it back, smirking at me.

"Where'd you learn to play?" I asked as we batted the puck back and forth, determined to knock the puck in each others' goal. "Clearly your little English friends couldn't have taught you if you are this good. You must have practiced here in America."

"Can't say I have." She knocked the puck to the left and I hit it back before it landed in my goal. "Just because I'm from London doesn't make me a total alien you know."

"Could have fooled me!" I smiled and hit the puck right into her goal. A point appeared for me on the digital scoreboard above us.

She groaned loudly, which was kind of cute, as I reset the puck. "This isn't over."

"Not until I score five points and kick your little English butt it isn't." I nodded at my friends and they gave me the thumbs up.

Bella moved her arm forward without warning, smacked the puck and knocked it into my goal.

"HEY!" I growled.

She laughed openly. "Should have been paying attention instead of looking at your friends." A point appeared on her side of the scoreboard. "Care to go again?"

"Oh you just wish I would quit don't you?" I chuckled. "Please. Let's keep going."

I reset the puck and hit it toward her, she hit it back and smiled. "So, how long have you been playing this stupid game?"

"All my life. Among other things." I blocked the puck from getting in my goal.

She struggled to keep it from her goal as well. "Are you an athlete then? Do you play English football, or that disastrous American crap I see on television?"

"I've played lots of sports thank you Miss Swan."

My friends heads followed the puck as we batted it back and forth.

"My favorite is swimming." I hit the puck into her goal again and she just reset it, unphased this time.

She studied my eyes instead of the table for awhile, and I became lost in hers. I noticed, as I stared, that they were the deep color of chocolate.

"We have that in common. I like to swim as well."

"Don't tell me your an athlete too?" I asked incredulously, scoring another goal.

She shook her head. "Nope. But I did take synchronized lessons back home."

"Ah synchronized." I made a face at her. "Real princess stuff. Big shock."

She stuck out her lower lip in a pout, which almost made me smile one of those idiotic smiles a guy does when he has a crush on a girl.

Not that I'm crushing.

"I'll have you know that it takes a lot more than princess stuff to learn synchronized swimming. It takes training, and balance and-"

I scored my fourth goal and beamed. "Clearly none of the things you have in this game. I'm kicking your butt here."

She slammed her paddle down impatiently and reset the puck. "Shut up Jacob!"

"He is kind of killing you Bella," her aunt whispered.

Bella blushed a deep red and kept focusing on the puck now.

I found as I stared that I quite liked the red blush in her cheeks. It took away that hard mask she tried to put up, and made her seem vulnerable.

She shot the puck at me and I shot it back, scoring my fifth and final goal. My friends burst into applause and Bella folded her arms.

"Those are the breaks Swan. Maybe next time," I turned to my friends. "Come on guys, let's go hang down at La Push, with people WORTHY of me."

She scoffed and turned away with her aunt who whispered, "That's kind of what your stubborn little butt gets playing a game you've barely played before."

I watched her walk off, loving the shape of her jeans as they moved with her hips...

"Jake!" Quil whined. "Come on I thought we were leaving."

"Uh...yeah!" I turned back to him. "Let's go."

"We should totally go get drunk!" Embry said excitedly.

"Yeah that'll work since we're all twenty-one now," Paul mumbled sarcastically.

I wanted to join in with the conversation, I really did. But my mind was on the attractive English rose I'd just creamed at air hockey, and suddenly Paul's little plan was becoming more and more fun every minute.

**EPOV (Edward's point of view back in London)**

"Checkmate!" Jasper said, his eyes gleaming with joy. "Care to go again?"

"Why not?" I muttered, watching him reset the table.

I was playing a pointless game of chess with Jasper. A pointless, stupid game when I could be spending time with my lovely. But she was far away in America learning her lesson from getting bad grades.

My time without her has been miserable. I long to hold her in my arms again, and see that beautiful smile spread across her face.

Though I was left out of most of the wedding planning, it wasn't nice watching it all be done without Isabella here. It felt as if we were all conspiring without her, and I knew she'd be upset.

I could handle it though. I could handle Bella's upset over not being able to plan her wedding, or even being with out her for a few more months...maybe. What I couldn't handle, was the possibility of what would return to me at the end of those few months.

Rather than sit through another game of chess with my best friend, I decided I'd better call her and work on getting her back in my arms by tomorrow.

"Jasper," I said. "Would you be willing to give me a few moments on the game? I need to make an important call."

"Sure," he said casually. "Don't be long mate. I want to beat you again."

I fake laughed, excused myself and stepped outside to the gardens.

Jesse the gardener sat on the other side, playing his guitar while the sprinkler watered the flowers. I waved at him, and he nodded back, not wanting to stop whatever song he was playing.

I dialed Isabella's cell phone number, and she answered on the second ring.

"Hey what's up?" came her cheerful voice.

"What's up?" I repeated, confused. "Don't you mean 'Hello' darling?"

"Ah yes, silly me," she giggled. "Hello Edward dear. How are you my love?"

I instantly felt my body warm at her familiar language. "I have been better my Isabella. I miss you terribly. My heart feels lonely without you, like an empty, hollow shell, that was once filled with the warmest sand."

Usually she loved my romantic analogies, so I was surprised to hear laughter from her end of the phone.

"A shell? How kind Edward. I miss you too. So how's it going over there? How are all your buds?" she asked.

"Buds?" I was getting more and more confused by the second. "You mean my mates?"

"Edward, are you going to correct every little word I say?" She giggled.

My eyebrows pulled together. "I just noticed, dear that your language has changed a little. And in the last photo you sent me of yourself you had on horrible clothing. You looked like a poor American girl instead of the rich English flower you are."

I heard her breath heavily. "So what are you trying to say? That I'm ugly?"

"Darling your more beautiful than a summer day. But those clothes were simply atrocious. You must tell your aunt to throw them out at once. And what I am trying to say is that...I am scared for you."

"Scared?" she yelled. "Why on earth are you scared?"

"Because you are changing my lovely and you don't see it. Your language is horrible. All of this american 'What's up?' and 'How's it going?' You wearing clothes that look like they came from the bargain bin. It has me worried that if you don't come back now, I'll lose you forever."

"Edward I can't come back! In case you haven't noticed I am on punishment!"

I closed my eyes tightly, and tried to think of a plan. As soon as it hit me, my eyes snapped open and I spoke anxiously.

"Isabella, go to the airport. I'll have a ticket there waiting for you so that you can fly back to London. I want you here. And we'll explain it to your parents later. But I am not letting you get away from me."

"Get away?" Now she sounded confused. "I am already away from you."

"I mean the you that you used to be before your colorful new vocabulary appeared. Please listen to me. Go to the airport and-"

"I am still me!" She demanded. "I am Isabella Marie Swan! Your future wife!"

"No you aren't!" I argued. "You are some sad, tragic American girl that I'm not sure I want around. And the only way we can convert you back is if you get here as soon as possible so you can remember where you came from!"

"I remember where I came from!" she yelled louder now. "But I am stuck here! Not to mention that it would be incredibly rude to just walk out on Julie after all she has done for me!"

"Done for you?" I laughed without humor. "All that atrocious woman has done is turn you into something your not!"

"Shut up Edward!"

"I will NOT shut up. You get to the airport now, or we are through!"

It went deadly quiet on the other line.

Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say, I thought as I nervously said, "Hello?"

"Still here," she said in a small voice. "And I can't believe you've given me an ultimatum like that!"

I sighed. "Isabella darling I miss you. I just-"

"I'll be at the airport Edward. Leave the ticket for me there."

"You will? Wait-" I glanced at my phone. "Hello? Isabella?"

I heard a click and the line went dead.

**BPOV**

Tears streamed down my face as I opened my suitcase and threw in as many of my old clothes as I could find. I ran to the bathroom and threw in my toiletries as well.

I ripped off the clothes Julie bought for me and put on one of my older, fancier outfits and then glanced at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were red and puffy, my hair was a tangled mess and I just looked wrong. My outfit didn't look right on me. But it didn't matter anymore. After a few hours and heading back to London, it would all look fine on me again.

I grabbed my guitar case and threw it onto the bed, hoping to take it along as well. I wasn't going to leave my precious instrument here.

I scribbled a goodbye note to Julie and bolted for the door, throwing my suitcases, and guitar case in the back of my truck. I'd send for whatever else I couldn't get later.

I climbed into the cab and broke down completely, leaning my head against the steering wheel.

Edward's words had cut me like a knife. He looked down on me now, and saw me as a commoner just because my wardrobe and word choices were different. How would he feel about me by the end of the summer? When these American's and their ways influenced me even more?

There was no telling, and I was not about to stick around and find out.

I went to turn the key when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head slowly and screamed when I saw a gigantic mouse in my passenger seat with the words "From Jacob" on a sign tied to his neck.

I nearly fell out of the truck trying to get away. I screamed again and ran back toward the house.

Just then, Eric from work came around the corner on his skateboard and stopped in front of Julie's yard.

"Hey Bella! Why are you screaming?"

"There's a disgusting rodent in my truck and I want it out!" I said, trembling. "Can you possibly take it out for me and then see if there are any other crawler creatures in there?"

He beamed and pointed to himself. "Leave it all to me babe. I'll have that rat out of there and anything else in no time."

I watched him walk over to the truck, grab the rodent and remove it.

He stared at it for a moment and read the sign on its neck.

"Is Jacob Black really this immature?" Eric asked, tossing his fringe out of his eyes.

"Yes he is!" I called. "Can you put the ugly thing down now?"

"Sure." Eric let the mouse down, and it ran into the drain on the side of the street.

I sighed with relief. "Is there anything else?"

"Let me check!" He climbed in and looked around. "Nope we're all clear."

"Thanks." I ran back to my truck and kissed his cheek. "I owe you one."

"Nah, this one's free." He laughed and hopped back on his skateboard. "See ya at work tomorrow Bella, and have a nice drive where ever your going."

I didn't answer. I knew I wasn't going to be at work, or even America by tomorrow. But before I headed for the airport, I had a Quileute boy I wanted to say a few words to.

For some reason, I decided to try Forks Lake first before heading to where ever La Push was.

I started my truck and raced to the lake at full speed, not caring if I got a speeding ticket.

As soon as I pulled into the parking lot, I saw what I was looking for. Jacob and his friends were down by the shore, playing some ridiculous looking game where they bounced a ball with their feet and passed it to each other.

I climbed out, slammed the door shut and stalked down the steep hill toward the lake.

"HEY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

All four boys turned to stare in my direction. I could see their girlfriends a few feet away, huddled together laughing about something.

Jacob smiled that horrible smug smile at me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Bells again. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit princess?" He pretended to curtsey and his friends laughed.

"Not funny," I spat. "What the HELL do you think your doing placing a rodent in my car? If I had started that truck and began driving, and found that thing once I was on the road, I could have had a serious accident you idiot!"

His smile grew wider. "Well you didn't. You were smart enough to see it as soon as you got in weren't you? I got him from a friend of mine. Was he polite? I'd hate for him to have such bad manners around an English rose."

I glared at him. "He was a perfect gentleman. Unlike you. How strange that a rat should have better behavior methods than a human."

"So did you just come here to shout at me, or were you planning on returning the rat personally?" He glanced over his shoulder at his friends. "I know you weren't brave enough to remove the pest from your truck on your own."

I put my hands on my hips. "No, but one of my friends was kind enough to get it out for me. And I just wanted you to have a piece of my mind."

I stalked toward him and he backed up, the smugness disappearing from his face.

"It was not funny," I said, advancing on him like a zombie. "I think I deserve an apology."

We were out on the dock of the lake now.

He crossed his arms. "Well your not getting one. I think you came out here because you have a crush on me."

I kept my expression even. "And I think your mad."

He grinned. "Come on Bells. I am kind of irresistible don't you think?"

I examined him carefully, trying to keep from blushing. "Nah."

He was about to say something else but I cut him off.

"Payback time Black!" I yelled and then shoved against his chest with all my might, knocking him into the dark lake with a giant splash.

I stood there, laughing at what I'd done until Jacob resurfaced,looking angrier than I'd ever seen him.

"Bella Swan you stupid-"

"Don't even start with me," I said. "I may have been the butt of your little joke, but your the one who ended up all wet."

"I don't CARE!" He yelled, brushing wet hair out of his eyes. "Just get out of here before I pull you in with me."

"You don't belong here," Paul said, helping Jacob climb back up on to the dock. "You're too much of a princess anyway."

"Well luckily for you that won't be a problem anymore since I'm leaving."

They all just stared at me and Jacob scrunched up his face.

"What?"

"I'm leaving," I said proudly. "Going back to London. So you can get back to enjoying Forks without me."

"Why are you leaving?" Jacob asked, wringing out his wet hair.

"Because I feel like it. Now give my regards to your little sister will you? Thanks."

He tried to say something else but I ignored him, heading for my truck and bypassing his dumbstruck friends.

By the time I reached the airport though, my good mood was gone. I walked toward the counter where I'd check my bag in, frowning.

I shouldn't be upset about leaving here. After all, once I was back home, I'd no longer have to work at the dreadful Lodge, even though I was sort of getting the hang of it now.

I took my place in line and hung my head. I tried to cheer myself up by thinking of my friends who missed me desperately, and of Edward who would be so happy to have me back in his arms.

I started to walk forward as the line moved when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Bella sweetie what are you doing?"

I didn't have to turn to see who it was. "I'm going home Julie. So deal with it. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Why not? Can you at least hop out of line so we can talk about this?"

"No," I said firmly, staring ahead at the counter.

"If you still want to leave afterward, I'll let you go and you can catch the next flight. But please...come sit with me honey."

Her grip on my arm got tighter so I gave in. There was no use arguing anyway.

I let her lead me to a seating area with a few chairs and collapsed into one, still fighting my tears.

She sat beside me and hugged my shoulders. "What is it Bella? I know you don't like it here, but you haven't yet gone as far as to try and leave."

I stared at my knees. "Edward wants me home," I said in a dull voice. "And I miss him."

"I know that much." She pulled a strand of hair away from my neck. "What happened though?"

I stood up and turned away from her. "We had a row alright? He doesn't like the new me and wants me to come back home so that I can get back to being the old me before the new me takes over."

I closed my eyes. "He told me I looked terrible...and corrected everything I said to him. The American Slang. And he said if I didn't come home, that we were over."

I faced her. "Please don't say I told you so. Just let me get home before I lose my future husband."

Julie glanced down at the floor and then back at me, her eyes full of concern and pity. "Do you really think losing Edward would be such a bad thing? It doesn't sound to me like he was treating you kindly when he gave you that ultimatum."

"He just doesn't want to lose me Julie. He doesn't want me to change into one of you. He wants me the same way I was before I left." I sat back down in the chair and crossed my legs. "Too bad he doesn't understand how hard it is to live in another country and not pick up on the things people do here."

She sat down next to me again and touched my knee. "Bella call him. Talk it out with him. Tell him that I stopped you and threatened to call your parents, but please don't leave. I love having you here."

I stared at her in shock. "You do?"

Julie thought for a second. "Well your chores could use some work, I still don't like your attitude sometimes and your fifteen minute breaks at work tend to stretch into twenty during most shifts."

I hung my head again, biting my lip.

She tilted my chin up. "But I do want you here with me. Can you stay please?"

I rolled my eyes and glanced toward the ticket counter.

"Pleeeeeese," Julie hummed in my ear. "Pretty pleeeeease?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh alright then you win! I'll stay. But I'll talk to Edward tomorrow. Right now I don't want to hear his voice...he really upset me earlier."

"And he shouldn't have." Julie took one of my hands. "If Edward really loves you, he'll accept you for who you are no matter what."

We stood up together and she took one of my suitcases.

I pulled her into a huge hug and heard a soft 'oh!' of surprise come from her lips, but she hugged me back.

"Thanks Aunt Julie," I said genuinely. "Do you....sort of mind if I don't go straight home? I just got an idea for a song and I want to go by the lake and try it out."

Julie took my other suitcase. "Not at all hon. Go on and return home when your ready."

"Thank you. That's very nice."

"So is your agreement to stay with me." Julie put an arm around my shoulders. "Just remember what I told you about Edward alright?"

"I will," I said to her. Believe me. I'd never forget it.

An hour later, I sat down on the slant of a hill over looking the lake. It was the perfect spot. There was a light breeze, I was surrounded and hidden by swaying and when I looked up, I could see the starts twinkling like tiny light bugs in the black sky. The lake was black as night too, reflecting the feelings I had in my heart right now.

I stared down at the lyrics in my notebook, of a song I'd written about Edward. It hadn't taken long, since I was very angry with him.

I placed my fingers in the proper place on my guitar and started strumming, humming the melody to the song at first.

In your arms I feel right at home,  
And that's a feeling I ain't felt before.  
If you're feeling the same way then let me know...  
Cause there's nothing worse than being in love alone.

I sang the next part with so much longing, so much emotion ran through me, and I cried as I came to the chorus.

Is it true that I'm not the only one?  
Is it true that you're just having fun with my heart?  
I need an answer.  
Is it true?  
Is it true....

**JPOV**

I tried to go home and eat dinner. I tried to talk with my friends about college in the fall. I even tried running a few miles down the shore of the lake in Forks...

But nothing could take my mind off the fact that Bella was gone now. Probably on her way to wherever her layover was.

I wanted to say that it didn't bother me, but it did. I hated not seeing her stubborn, angry little face whenever my friends and I came around. I hated having no one to play jokes on.

I hated not being able to see the cute little way she bit her lip and blushed when she got nervous. Or the way she'd just sit and gnaw on her nails when she wasn't waiting tables...

I kicked my feet around in the water at Forks Lake, thinking of how she'd shoved me into the lake earlier. It made me angry because I was wearing a brand new pair of sneakers that I'd bought with my last paycheck...but it also kind of made me glad to see her fight me back instead of just yelling at me.

No girl had held my attention this much since I'd had Leah in my life...and she was the only one I ever thought I'd care about.

Not that I care about Bella. I don't. I'm just...not happy that she's gone, because now Paul's plan is out of the water.

"Hey Black," Came a voice, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up and saw Bella's aunt Julie smirking at me.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing. You?"

I could tell she was trying not to laugh. "Just thought I'd let you know that if you hurt Bella, I'll hurt you."

My eyes narrowed. "Clearly you haven't gone home yet...or you'd know Bella's gone."

She looked confused for a second, then smiled. "No...Jacob. I don't know how you found out she was leaving before I did, but Bella is here. I went to the airport and convinced her not to go."

"You did?" I said, unable to contain the relief in my voice.

She turned smug again. "Why do you care?"

"B-because..." I searched for an answer in my head. "Because if she leaves then...I have no one to pick on. And I like humiliating her."

"Uh-huh," Julie said, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Just don't crush her spirits completely. She's been through a lot. And she's a good girl. So if you are going to insist on tormenting her, keep it away from The Lodge ok?"

"Deal," I said, shaking her hand. "I'm gonna grab a swim,"

Julie nodded. "Have fun."

I pulled my shirt over my head, tossed it aside and waded out into the black water. I heard Julie leave behind me and felt the tightness in my chest loosen a little at the news she'd told me.

Wait...was I actually feeling glad that Bella "Annoying" Swan was sticking around Forks?

No way.

I swam out further, pulling myself under the water, not caring that I couldn't see anything at this point. I held my breath, moving forward and enjoying the cool water against my skin.

When I finally resurfaced, my ears were ringing. I tried to empty the water from them, but the ringing continued.

I wondered if I was going insane, hearing faint music in my ears...then I realized it was real music coming from my left. I swam over, paddling as fast as I could, until I heard a female singing voice echoing over this part of the lake.

I looked around, trying to find out where it was coming from and swam toward it..until I could finally make out the lyrics of a song.

You're my Angel that was sent to earth.  
In your eyes I see my future.  
I can't be without you so it's got to work.  
Goodbye's not an option so don't say the word.

Is it true that I'm not the only one?  
Is it true that you're just having fun with my heart?  
I need an answer.  
Is it true?  
Is it true....

A smile spread across my face. The sound of the lovely voice sent shivers though me...and it sounded like she held a guitar as well. A woman who could sing and play guitar? Clearly talented.

Her music surrounded every space in my brain, it over took me, and took on a soothing quality. I found the shore and started walking, desperate to find out who the voice belong to.

Some how...listening to her felt like...falling in love. It felt like lying on the most comfortable feather mattress in the world. Or like the first intake of breath after resurfacing from an underwater late night swim.

The voice sounded like it was mere feet from me, but I had no hope of finding it if I wondered around in those dark trees. I'd probably just get lost, or scare the woman and she'd stop singing. I couldn't have that.

So instead, I lied down, right on the shore and listened to more of her beautiful song.

I've never been a victim of love before.  
So I'm not sure what I should be looking for.  
But I know the signs are in my face.  
Hope it's not to late to change your mind and make you wanna stay...

Is it true that I'm not the only one?  
Is it true that you're just having fun with my heart?  
I need an answer.  
Is it true?  
Is it true....

I had to hum along during the next chorus. Her voice washed over me like the night breeze and I smiled to myself again.

Is it true that I'm not the only one?  
Is it true that you're just having fun with my heart?  
I need an answer.  
Is it true?  
Is it true....

If you just can't tell me the truth?

It wasn't real when you said I love you...

**End Author Note:** Ok so that's kind of a cliff hanger. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut what do you think eh? Good stuff or what? I actually love this chapter because it starts all the good stuff between Bella and Jacob. Also, NO. Jacob does NOT know that the woman singing is Bella.

Bella's song and the song for this chapter is "True" by Brandy. Please YouTube it. It's AMAZING.

**To answer a few questions some of you might be wondering about I want you to know that:**

Jacob and Bella are NOT getting married at the end of this story. Well they sort of aren't. Just wait and see.

Leah's baby really is Sam's and not Jacob's. So there will be no baby daddy/baby mama drama. I don't do that. Lol.

We will see more of Leah and even some of Sam. Just give it time.

Edward will not and is not cheating on Bella.

Melissa is going to be a major character and play the role of Bella's best friend.

Jessica and Angela will remain the bitches and be minor characters in the story, but we won't see much of them.

There are not going to be lemons in this story for a long ass time. But they are going to be here. Promise. :)

This story will take place in another city for a few chapters later on, and I REALLY can't wait to get to those chapters. :D You guys are going to LOVE what I have planned.

I can't wait for you guys to read the coming chapters, but for now, here's a glimpse of chapter 7.

**Chapter 7 spoilers:**

Jacob's infatuation with Bella's voice doesn't go unnoticed by his friends.

Bella tells off Angela and Jessica when they hurt little Jenny's feelings.

Melissa convinces Bella to show up at the La Push boy's baseball practice and try out for batter.

More of the "wolf pack" from the Twilight novels show up in this chapter.

That's all guys. Had trouble outlining chapter 7 too, because some are easier to outline than others. LOL. Hope you like.

Leave lovin!

Cam


	7. Crazy for this girl

**Chapter 7-Crazy for this girl**

**Author Note:** Hey hey hey now! How's it going? Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. The drama continues RIGHT NOW! And thanks to Shannon my subsitute Beta this week since Mistress is on vacation!

Because I haven't shared a lot of Jacob's side of the story, I am going to do a quick re-break down of the couples from La Push so far.

Embry is with Rachel. Quil is with Sara. Paul is with Tiffany. Sam is with Leah. Seth is single. Jacob is with no one...yet. ;) Also Sandy is Jacob and Jenny's future stepmother, and Billy's fiancee.

For those of you wondering why no one else has noticed Bella's engagement ring, they just haven't. Because I made it that way. But someone will! In the next chapter. :)

Song for this chapter is "Crazy for this girl" by Evan and Jaron.

She rolls the window down.

And she talks over the sound,

Of the cars that pass us by…

And I don't know why...

but she's changed my mind.

When I look at her,

She looks at me...

She's got me thinkin about her constantly…

But she don't know how I feel.

And when she carries on without a doubt,

I wonder if she's figured out?

I'm crazy for this girl…

I'm crazy for this girl.

**JPOV**

"So is there a reason why you are acting like such a douche?" Paul asked bluntly.

I rolled my eyes, knowing what he meant. I'd been distracted all morning. I'd brought my friends out on my father's speedboat so we go fishing and hang out during one of my rare days off, but all I could think about was the beautiful voice I heard last night.

It was amazing how, even after blasting my ipod when I got home, and in my rabbit on the way to the beach today, I still couldn't get her voice out of my head. She sounded incredible, so flawless, there was a tone to her voice that gave me goosebumps and it was hard to let go of.

I found myself smiling every time I thought about her...even though I hadn't seen her face. I guessed that she was very beautiful, if she could sing like that. And talented, if she could harmonize with her guitar.

"Yes," I answered Paul. "There is."

"You gonna tell us what it is or stay in la la land?" Quil asked, putting his arm around Sara.

I reeled in my fishing line and placed the pole aside. "This is gonna sound crazy. But last night...I was out swimming at the lake, and I heard a voice-"

"Was it Jesus?" Quil asked excitedly.

"What?"

"Jesus! Ya know the big guy upstairs. Is he mad at you? Did he tell you to change your dirty sinful ways before you go to hell and Satan sticks a fork in you?"

Sara and I exchanged our usual 'Quil has lost it' glance and I went on. "No it was not JESUS. It was a girl...she was singing on a hill right near the lake...and she sounded beautiful. I've never heard anyone sing like that in my life. Her voice had such range...such a nice tone...and I sat there just listening to her for a long time, until she stopped. I tried to look for her, but it was too dark outside. I wish I'd found her though..."

"Hmmm..." Rachel said. "And if you'd found her what would you have done?"

I shuffled my feet nervously. "Tried to talk to her I guess...tell her that I over heard her singing and she was great...maybe ask her name and see if she'd play her music with me sitting there."

"Creepy!" Sara said in a sing-song voice. "I am glad you didn't find her. If she was playing in the forest in the dark, clearly she didn't want to be found."

"Yeah musicians are weird like that," Seth said. "I should know since I am one. I practice the drums everyday."

"And you still suck," Embry teased, shoving his head. "Look Jake, I can appreciate a nice voice as much as anyone here, but why is she so important to you?"

"Yeah how come she's all you can think about today?" Paul asked. "You don't even know her."

"I can't answer that." I shrugged. "I wish I knew why she's got me so occupied...her voice was so pure though. Familiar and yet...I've never heard it before. I wonder if she'll be out again singing tonight."

"Maybe," Tiffany said. "But I think that you should concentrate more on Paul's brilliant plan of knocking that English Bella girl off her high horse. What do we have planned next? I love tormenting rich people."

Paul thought for a second. "I'm not sure...but we can think of something."

"Nothing at the Lodge though!" I said quickly. "Her Aunt Julie wants us to only go there if we can order food and be civilized, not mess with Bella. So if we are going to mess with her, let's find another place to do it."

"I can think of a place." Paul clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "A nice...dirty...MUDDY place..."

**BPOV**

"You were very polite miss," said one of my customers, a pretty red head named Erin. "Here is a tip."

My eyes bugged when I noticed it was a twenty dollar bill. "Thank you!" I said happily. "Thank you so much!"

"Anytime," the woman said, smiling and pushing in her chair. "I am asking for you next time."

As she left, arm in arm with her husband, I held my twenty dollar bill up to the light and kissed it.

"YES!" I said excitedly.

"Congrats." Melissa appeared beside me. "Your first big tip!"

"I know!" I said, folding it and tucking it into my pocket. "The others have been fives or tens, but now I have a twenty!"

Melissa winked. "I'm glad for ya. Let's get this table cleared so the evil minxes can sit down."

She pointed behind me and I looked...then groaned. Jessica and Angela were standing at the front, impatiently waiting to

be seated.

I turned back to Melissa and groaned again. "Why is it that every time they come in here, I have to be the one who serves

them?"

"Sorry," she said, piling some dirty dishes into a bin. "I'd do it but I have three other tables."

"I know." I rolled my eyes. "Ok, off I go."

"Good luck and...I have a proposition for you later," she said, winking and walking away.

I grabbed two menus and headed in their direction.

"Well well," Jessica said, appraising my outfit. "Looks like our little English rose is finally trying to Americanize herself."

"Yeah..." Angela teased. "But did you know that green is really not your color."

"Thanks for the tip," I said sweetly. "Right this way to your usual table."

I got them seated and handed them their menus. "Can I get either of you something to drink?"

"Water is fine," Jessica said shortly.

"Diet coke," Angela said.

"Be right back." I turned to go get their drinks when I spotted Jenny running toward me.

She threw her arms around my legs and hugged me tightly. "Bella!"

I hugged her back. "Hi sweetie. Give me a second alright? I've got to get drinks to my table."

"Ok." Jenny leaned patiently against the wall and smiled.

I smiled back, filled Jessica and Angela's drinks and returned to their table, setting each in front of its owner.

"Thanks. Can you go away now until we decide what we want to order?" Angela asked, wrinkling her nose at me.

"I'm ready!" Jessica said. "I'll have one buffalo chicken sandwich and a side of fries instead of mashed potatoes, and if you

want a tip I suggest you substitute."

I wrote down her order without arguing. "And you Angela?"

"Not ready yet!" She reminded me, waving me off with her hand. "Shoo, shoo! I'll yell for you when I've decided."

I walked away without another word and placed Jessica's order with the kitchen.

Jenny ran back over to me, her dark hair flying behind her. She tugged on my apron. "Bella! Bella! I want you to come meet my almost stepmommy Sandy!"

"Alright dear I'm coming," I said, taking her little hand.

She led me back to a table where a pretty Quileute woman sat. Her hair was long and dark too, and she had green eyes,

high cheekbones and a very friendly smile.

Her eyes lit up when she saw me. "Hello there."

"Sandy this is Bella the cool one!" Jenny introduced me.

I giggled and held out my hand to shake hers. "Hi I'm sort of a friend of Jenny's."

"Oh I know who you are." She shook my hand. "Billy and I hear a great deal about you from Jenny...and sometimes from

Jacob."

My stomach flip flopped. Jacob talked about me? "Er...Jenny said you are her step mother?"

"Almost." Sandy glanced down at her left hand.

On the third finger was a strange type of engagement ring. Instead of the usual diamond, there was an emerald green

jewel set in a silver band.

I supposed it was a preference sort of thing, because in my own experience engagement rings were usually diamonds.

I glanced down at my own ring, wanting to smile but still feeling too angry with Edward to feel any sort of joy.

"So you're engaged?" I asked. "What a lovely ring."

She held her hand out and examined it. "Why thank you Bella. Billy and I picked it out together...and I enjoy having a ring that's a bit unique from the norm."

I was about to respond when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Bella! I want my food now so quit flapping your gums and get over here!"

I closed my eyes, inwardly praying for patience, and then opened them. "Excuse me for a moment Sandy I must go tend to my lovely, and very patient customers."

Sandy laughed a very high pitched laugh. "I can see that. Go ahead Bella I understand."

"Thanks."

Little Jenny held on to my apron as I walked back to Jessica and Angela's table. I heard the bell ring from the door but didn't turn to see who entered. I wanted to handle these two now.

"Thank you," Angela snapped. "I'll have a chicken ceasar salad with extra croutons."

"Not a problem. Can I get you anything else?"

Jessica sneered at me, her brown eyes filled with disgust. "Just better service next time. Don't expect a tip from us."

Jenny moved in between Jessica and I. "Well I think Bella is a GREAT waitress so take that you big MEANY!"

"Jenny!" I knelt down and pulled her to my chest. "Honey don't snap at the customers."

"That's right," Angela scolded her. "Don't snap at us. We can say whatever we want."

"What are you like two?" Jessica asked. "Shouldn't you be with your stupid mother or something? Is she as annoying as

you are?"

I gasped and slowly stood up.

"Yeah," Angela agreed. "She is Jessica. Mothers usually pass that kind of thing along to their daughters. Stupidity and

annoyance. Looks like Bella's mother genetically passed her a superiority complex and Jenny's mother made her think she's important or smart enough to talk back to people older than her."

I glanced down at Jenny and her little eyes were filled with tears.

"My birth mommy's not alive you STUPID-" she started, but I gently placed my hand over her mouth.

"Jenny," I said softly. "Go back to Sandy. I want to have a word with Jessica and Angela alone."

Jenny ran toward the back of the restaurant and I glared at Jessica and Angela.

"You stupid, rat faced little minxes! What the HELL is wrong with you?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and picked up her menu. "You can't talk to us like that. We'll call the manager."

"Oh call her," I said, nodding. "Call my aunt over here and explain to her why you just completely shattered the memory of a child's deceased mother. Call her over here to tell her that you, in meaning to hurt me, broke the heart of that girl, when all she wanted was to defend me."

"Why are you so into her?" Angela asked casually. "Let me guess, she must be your little slave girl right? You use her like you use your servants back in London?"

I snatched their menus, threw them to the ground and leaned onto their table.

"Both of you snobby BITCHES listen to me! It is one thing to march in here everyday like you own the place and torment me just because you feel like it. I have no issues with that anymore because clearly its not going to stop. But it is completely something else to hurt an innocent child and talk about her dead mother you don't even know. How dare you ruin the memory of what might have been a great woman? I don't know the mother. I never met her. But if what you say is true about mothers being able to pass along certain traits to their daughters, than judging by that girl over there-" I pointed at Jenny, who was crying in Sandy's arms. "Her mother must have been an outstanding woman, with an open heart willing to love those who are different. Some one with a free spirit of joy and able to make others around them feel proud because that is what that little girl is. And I will not stand here and let you insult her."

I stood up tall, watching their shocked faces. "Don't you show your face in here again. And I know my aunt will agree with me. You get the FUCK out of this restaurant and don't come back. I used to think I was better than the slimy creatures such as yourselves simply because you have less money than I do. But now I know I am better because I would never speak to a child the way you two just did."

Their mouths hung open, and they sat frozen in place.

"Table 47 order's up!" called a chef from the kitchen.

"Oh I'm not bringing your food to you," I told Jessica and pointed toward the door. "Get out. Now."

They both grabbed their purses and stalked toward the door, holding their heads high, despite the dumbstruck look on their faces.

My cheeks warmed when I noticed everyone in the restaurant saw and heard everything I just did, and then I heard clapping.

Jacob was standing back by his step mother and sister, with some of his friends by his side and they all applauded with him.

Soon the whole place was clapping and I smiled sheepishly and bit my lip.

Melissa put her arm around my shoulders. "I couldn't have said that better myself. Nice job on the swearing by the way."

"Thanks," I said, staring around at all the people applauding for me.

**JPOV**

I couldn't stop applauding what Bella had just done. It warmed my heart to see someone stand up for my baby sister, just the way I would have.

"That was amazing," I said to Paul.

Paul was clapping too. "I have to admit it was. Despite the fact that she's still an annoying little princess, I can now see some good in her."

"A lot of good," Sandy said, still holding Jenny tightly. "She certainly didn't sound like an English rose just then."

"And you thought she didn't have it in her to curse." Sara elbowed me in my side. "Still wanna mess with her?"

I glanced over at Bella, my eyes met hers and she blushed and turned away, whispering something to Melissa.

"I do..." I said. "I don't want to give up just yet."

"You sure that's not because you like her or something?" Quil asked me.

"Nah...I just think our project will be a bit more fun now," I replied, trying to keep my voice casual.

"Oh yeah," Embry agreed. "A lot more fun."

**BPOV**

After the end of my work shift, where Aunt Julie praised what I'd done for little Jenny, I walked arm in arm down the street with Melissa toward her house. The sun was beaming down on us from a cloudless blue sky.

"Work was amazing today," Melissa said. "I can't wait to go back tomorrow."

"It's not like I am going to curse out people everyday. Those girls were just asking for it."

Melissa nudged me with her shoulder. "Jacob totally saw what you did. And I think he was pretty pleased."

I felt my face grow hot and looked away. "No...I mean sure...only because I was defending his sister."

"I think he likes youuuu," Melissa teased. "He was eyeballing you like crazy."

I tried to pretend like that wasn't a possibility I'd considered myself. "You're crazy. Jacob has no interest in someone like me."

She stopped walking and I looked at her. She was frowning.

"What?" I asked, tugging her arm.

She put her hands on her hips and shook her head at me. "I can't believe you are being insecure. Someone like you?

Bella surely I shouldn't have to tell you how beautiful you are right? You know that. Why wouldn't Jacob be crazy about you?"

I tilted my head to the side. "You must have forgotten that both he and I hate each other."

"I think you secretly like each other." She smirked at me. "And that's why the two of you are always at each others throats."

"Rubbish!" I said, waving my hand impatiently.

We walked in silence for awhile, until we came across a park where several boys where playing baseball. There were

about 6 of them, and each was russet skinned, muscular and had long dark wavy hair. There were girls playing too, standing way out in the field, watching the batter.

I sighed. "Why do we keep having to run into these guys everywhere we go?"

"Hmm?" Melissa looked over and blushed at once.

I followed her gaze to the bigger one of Jacob's friends standing out on the pitchers mound. Embry I think was his name. He tossed a baseball once into the air, caught it and then through it to Paul. He swung and with a loud clang the ball flew across the field.

"Speaking of crushes," I said, looking back at Melissa. "I think your having one."

"Am not!" she said shyly. "They are cute boys that could make anyone blush. Including you."

"Oh please!" I made a face. "Jacob Black does not make me-"

"Hey ladies," came Jacob's voice.

"Oh damn," I muttered under my breath.

Melissa nudged me again and winked, then turned to Jacob. "Hey Jake. You and your friends warming up for a game?"

"Yep we've got a big game this Saturday. Me and my friends versus some of the guys from Forks...including some you guys work with."

He folded his arms and I found that I liked the way the muscles in his arm moved. I wanted to have them wrapped tightly around me...while he whispered things in my ear...

"You coming Bella? To the game I mean?"

The sound of him saying my name snapped me out of my daydream. "Er..." I stammered. "Well I-"

"She's gonna do more than that!" Melissa said proudly. "Bella is here to try out for your team. Maybe as a batter or something."

"You are?" Jacob asked, his eyes growing wide.

"I am?" I stared at Melissa with my mouth hanging open.

"Just a second." Melissa tugged me away from the fence and out of Jacob's earshot.

"Are you mad?" I asked, shaking my head. "I can't play baseball...I have no idea how!"

"Its easy!" Melissa bounced in place. "Oh this is going to be so exciting! I'll have a reason to go to the game besides

Embry now!"

"So you admit you like him then?"

She blushed a deeper red. "Um...maybe. Bella come on just tryout. It'll be fun to show those boys what you can do."

I glanced out at the field where one of the girls was tossing a ball back and forth with Quil. Jacob was still staring at us curiously.

"Melissa...I can't do anything. I've never even picked up a baseball before!"

"Surely you must play one sport right?" she pleaded.

I groaned. "Well...back home I played badminton...and synchronized swimming..."

Melissa clapped her hands together. "Perfect! Badminton means you have a great arm and lots of speed if you can chase

the birdie across the court and excellent poise and balance if you can synchronize swim! Perfect for baseball!"

I stared at her pleading face and had to laugh. "Why are you trying to torment me?"

"I think you'll do great if you give it a shot. And it's good for you...and..."

"You want me to fall on my arse in front of all those boys over there who already have enough to pick on me about right?"

"Pleeease?" She begged. "Come on."

I ran my hands through my hair, tugging it slightly in frustration. "Oh fine! I'll try it. But there's no guarantee I'll make the team."

"I think you will." Melissa winked.

I rolled my eyes and walked back over to Jacob. "You heard right. I want to try out. Is that alright with you?"

He grinned at me and I suddenly found it hard to control my breathing. "Hmm...I guess its alright...but only because you were so nice to my baby sister today."

I smiled back and Melissa followed me as we walked on to the field.

"Hey boys!" Jacob called to his friends. "Come over here! We have someone who wants to try out for our team."

They all turned instantly to us and Embry's eyes lit up when he saw Melissa. He jogged over quickly.

"Well hello beautiful," he said to her. "If you wanted to play...you should have said so a long time ago."

She giggled and buried my face in my shoulder. "Actually...I don't want to play..." came her muffled voice.

"Well surely the English rose isn't going to try out," Quil said, sticking his tongue out at me. "Not the pretty pretty princess."

"I resent that," I said, stepping forward. "I happen to have a very strong arm and can run pretty fast."

"Are you insane Jacob?" Tiffany asked, looking me up and down with disgust. "That girl can't play baseball!"

"Excuse me but you have no idea what I can do!" I snapped and then nodded to Paul. "Toss me that bat and I'll show you."

They all looked at Jacob with disapproval but he sided with me. "We can let her try. I thought it was nice the way she stood up for my baby sister today...so let's let her try out. What can it hurt?"

"I'm ok with it," Sara said, raising her arm.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I held out my hand to Paul and he shoved the bat into it.

"Don't screw this up," he grumbled at me.

"Be nice Paul," Jacob said. "At least this once."

Everyone dispersed and got into their positions. I took mine in front of an unfamiliar man who was playing umpire.

"The name is Jared," he said, grinning at me. "I've heard a lot about you. Nice to meet you Bella."

"Thanks," I said and then looked toward the bleachers. A pretty Quileute girl sat there next to a bored looking one filing

her nails. Melissa took a seat beside her, gave me a thumbs up and then focused her eyes on Embry.

I giggled and gripped my bat tightly, bringing my eyes back to Paul, who took Embry's place on the pitchers mound.

He grinned at me like this was some huge joke and tossed the ball in the air. "Ready princess?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"When I throw the ball, you run over there toward Quil, who is first base. Then to Jacob on second base, and to Seth who is guarding third base." They each waved their hands as he said their names.

Sara, Tiffany, a young girl I didn't know and Embry stood in farther back in the field.

Paul tossed the ball up once more and then through it toward me. I swung the bat and missed. Jared caught it and yelled, "Strike one!"

"Sam it's not an actual game you douche," Quil called.

"I know. I just like saying that." Jared laughed and I laughed with him.

"Keep your eye on the ball this time Bella!" Paul taunted. "Here we go."

He pulled his arm back and tossed the ball at me again. This time I swung too early.

"Told you she couldn't do it," Tiffany called.

"I know babe!" Paul yelled back at her.

"Let me see if I can help!" Jacob said.

He jogged over to me with a big stupid grin on his face.

I straightened up. "I don't need your help thanks."

"I think you dooo," he sang and then positioned himself behind me. "First of all spread your feet apart more."

He kicked the inside of my left shoe lightly and I moved it. "Second..." He placed his chest against my back and I couldn't

help but melt into him. He felt so strong...

He placed his arms over mine and spread my hands a little wider on the bat. I was getting chills...in the summer?

He laughed. "Like being this close to me Bells?"

"Not particularly," I lied. "You smell like sweat."

Whether by accident or on purpose I don't know, but his lips brushed my ear as he told me what to do next. "Squat down

a bit and focus on the ball when Paul throws it."

I blushed deeply and bit my lip. Out of the corner of my eye I caught the bored girl watching us. She didn't look the least

bit happy. Melissa winked at me.

I squatted down as Jacob instructed and found that my butt was near his...well...

He laughed again. "Ok. Think you got it?"

"Mmmm," was all I could say.

"Good."

He moved away from me and I stayed locked in the position he'd put me in, my body immediately longed for his again.

"If you girls are done flirting now can we get back to practice!" Paul called impatiently.

"Yes we can!" Jacob jogged back to second base.

Paul took his arm back again and threw the ball at me.

I kept my eyes on the ball flying toward me, swung with all my might and hit it. I opened my eyes and started cheering. The white ball was soaring toward the back of the field, the girls and Embry running after it. I could hardly believe I'd hit it that far.

"Run Bella RUN!" Melissa yelled. "And then slide home!"

I took off running as fast as I could. I passed Quil who stuck his tongue out again, Jacob who tried to trip me with his foot but I jumped over and Seth, then quickly dropped and slid across the dirt toward Jared who caught the ball a few seconds after.

"She's safe!" Seth yelled.

I leaned on to my elbows and grinned. "Did I make it?"

"Woo hoo!" Melissa called from the bleachers. "Go Bella! Great job girly!"

I stood up, hardly daring to believe it. Melissa ran over and hugged me tightly. We both danced around in a circle

screaming and cheering.

"Calm down girls calm down!" Paul said, though he looked rather impressed.

"Does this mean I can play for your team Saturday?" I asked.

"Hmmmm."

Paul turned toward the other players and waved them over with his hands. "Team meeting guys! Now!"

"I hope that's a good thing," Melissa whispered in my ear.

She and I waited, holding our breaths while the team huddled together and whispered to each other.

"You did great Bella." Melissa beamed at me. "I'm sure they'll let you in."

I crossed my fingers and bit my lip. Suddenly being on this team, and close to Jacob were very important to me. Plus...

I looked down at my ruined clothes and found that I didn't mind they were dirty. It was just a pair of jeans and a t-

shirt...and I could always wash them later.

The boys broke from the huddle and walk backed to us.

"So?" Melissa and I said impatiently.

"Paul...you tell her," Jacob said.

"Nah," Paul replied. "You do the honors."

"You made the team?" Julie asked excitedly at dinner that night.

"Yep!" I said proudly, taking a huge bite of my mashed potatoes. "I know its not a huge team, or even a minor league team but it was nice to see the looks on those boys faces when they found out I could play baseball."

"I'm sure it was!" Julie served Melissa some macaroni and cheese and then took a seat. "So the big game is Saturday right?"

"It is. The guys say I need to practice more...but they had to let me in after I made that home run."

She put a hand on my wrist. "Good job. I am glad to see you and the Quileutes getting along for once."

"Not really," Melissa commented, taking a sip of water. "They just want her to play the final game because she has a strong arm. Her and Jacob bickered the rest of practice about how she needs to run a bit faster if she doesn't want to get tagged out."

I stuck my tongue out at Melissa. "Gee thanks."

"Well you did. I still say you both like each other."

"I do too." Aunt Julie raised an eyebrow at me. "And you can deny it all you want its still true."

I ignored them both and pushed my plate away.

Melissa moved her macaroni around on her plate, smiling to herself. "Embry likes me. I can tell."

"How?" Julie asked. "Doesn't he have a girlfriend? A college girlfriend from my understanding."

"He totally ignored her today and focused on me. It felt great. Maybe he's not interested in an older more mature woman

and would rather be with a young Latina around his age like me."

Julie laughed. "Maybe so. And maybe we can get Bella and Jacob to get along if she wins them the baseball game this weekend."

"I plan to win. We have another practice tomorrow...."I turned to Melissa. "I never thought I'd say this but thanks for making me try out...it was fun playing a sport and getting dirty."

"And I never thought I'd hear you say that." Aunt Julie hugged my shoulders.

I fiddled with the prongs of my fork. "Yeah...maybe it's not so bad here after all."

An hour later, I'd grudgingly agreed to let Melissa paint my toenails, so we sat on the floor in my room and she covered my nails in a lime green polish.

"Why that color?" I asked ,wrinkling my nose.

She sighed dramatically. "Because you didn't want hot pink and I forgot my other colors so stop whining."

"Oh fine," I said, leaning back. "I guess it is rather nice of you...it'll match the dress I wear to work tomorrow."

"You're going to wear a sundress to work?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's been a while since I've worn a dress. I'll wear flat shoes with it...I just miss being girly," I admitted.

"Well at least your a tolerable girly now. Not a princess." She finished my last toenail and closed the bottle. "Ta-da! What do you think?"

I wiggled my toes. "I love them. Thanks. Want me to do yours?"

She glanced down at her black toenails. "Nah it'll take forever to soak this off. I put on like four coats the other night. Hold your feet still so they dry."

"Feel like watching a movie?" I asked.

"Yeah...what does your aunt have?"

"Even though I've been here awhile, I still haven't ventured into Julie's DVD section," I joked. "Quite frankly it scares me."

"Well let us venture tonight then!" Melissa stood up and beamed at me.

She turned to leave but I stopped her. "Hey..."

"Yeah?" She paused at the door.

"Thanks." I said sincerely.

"For the manicure or going to get the movies?"

"For both..." I wiggled my toes again. "And for being my first friend in America."

She walked around and hugged my shoulders. "Aww no problem Bella! Thank you for letting me be your friend."

"What are friends for?" I joked.

"Pointing out when you have crushes on people and don't want to admit it," She teased, and quickly ran from the room before I could throw my pillow at her.

**End Author Note: **Well...what did you think? Leave comments!

The reason I picked Melissa as Bella's best friend instead of a well-known twilight character is because Melissa is a real person and one of my friends. And I wanted her to star in this story. So I hope you all enjoy her character as much as I do. :D

Also, June 10, look out for the premiere teaser of my new story coming this fall I think, depending on when I am done with Summertime. I will reveal the name of it next week on May 27th and give you the teaser on the 10th. I think you all will like it and of COURSE its a Bella/Jacob story.

Also, a new Sex on the Beach chapter will be posted this Friday May 21st. So be on the lookout.

I keep busy writing yes, but I do it because I love you guys sooo much and you leave such awesome reviews.

**Chapter 8 spoilers (week 8 of this story can you believe it?) here we go:**

Plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ball! La Push team vs. The Forks Team. Who's gonna win it?

Its hiking trip time for Bella! (That's what Paul meant by a dirty muddy place)

Edward apologizes for his actions toward Bella.

Jacob spies Bella's engagement ring!

That's all. Don't forget to comment!

Cam


	8. Can we talk?

**Chapter 8: Can we talk? **

**Author Note: **PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY BALL!

Ahem. Sorry I had to do that because THIS is the baseball chapter. Who's ready? I AM!

Thanks for all the reviews guys. They seriously make my day. Also announcement time!

My stories "A Night in Jacob's Garage" "Sex on the Beach" and "Summertime in Forks" have pages on facebook now if you'd like to go become a fan...or like...or whatever it is. Links to all are on my profile at . So I hope you guys go and join! I might even post TEASERS if you do. Gasp!

Also my stories "Sex on the Beach" and "Summertime in Forks" have been recommended, and I have been named writer of the month over at a readers page on . That makes me VERY happy and its all thanks to you guys. Because I would be nothing without my readers. So thank you thank you again.

**Because I haven't added a disclaimer in awhile I must say I DO NOT own any of the characters in the story besides Tiffany, Rachel, Sara, Jenny and Aunt Julie.**

"**A red, red, rose" belongs to Robert Burns and his talented self. :D (poem found in this chapter)**

Alright let's get on to the baseball game! Song for this chapter is "Can we Talk?" by Tevin Campbell. Weird selection...but um. Jacob and Bella talk a lot in this chapter and I mean get to know you kind of talking. Plus I LOOOOOVE this song. Lyrics here we go.

_Last night I...  
I saw you standing.  
And I started,  
Started pretending...  
I knew you and you knew me too.  
And just like a roni,  
You were too shy,  
But you weren't the only,  
'Cause so was I._

_And I've dreamed of you ever since.  
Now I've built up my confidence._

_Girl next,  
next time you come my way,  
I'll know just what to say..._

_Can we talk...for a minute? _

_Girl I want to know your name._

_Can we talk...for a minute? _

_Girl I want to know your name._

**BPOV**

I took a huge nervous sip from a bottle of ice water and checked the scoreboard. I collapsed on to the bench behind me and started chewing my nails.

"Quit that!" Jacob said, taking my hand from my mouth.

I glared at him and pulled it back, chewing on the nail of my pointer finger.

He raised an eyebrow and took it away again.

"Humph!" I snatched my hand and he grabbed it again with a vice-like grip.

"Stop biting your nails! It's gonna be fine," he said.

"Oh I'm not worried about the score," I lied. "I am mad that you think you can just control my nervous habits. I'll chew my nails if I want to."

A beautiful grin that nearly stopped my heart spread across his face. "Ah come on Bells. No reason to be nervous. You've gotten us this far."

"Yeah I know," I muttered, glancing down at my filthy clothes. I found I didn't mind so much though.

I also noticed Jacob's hand still wrapped around mine. "You can let go now."

"I'll keep it thanks," he said, not meeting my eyes. "Can't have you chewing off all your nails now can I?"

"Or maybe you just want to hold my hand?" I teased.

He turned to look at me now, his eyes careful. "Maybe."

I felt like a bucket of ice exploded in my stomach at his comment. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off and dropped my hand.

"Stop biting them. You've been playing in dirt all day. Its gross."

"'Kay," I said, looking away so he wouldn't notice my blushing.

"Alright guys bring it in!" Paul called motioning for us to all come over.

It had been a very eventful Saturday so far. The game would end once we managed to score seven home runs and so far both teams were tied for six.

Tiffany and Rachel were still being incredibly rude to me, not even bothering to congratulate me when I'd scored so many home runs for their team.

An angry looking girl had been watching the game all day, and said she was there because of Sam, but she didn't seem to be watching him at all. She glared more at me than anyone else. Especially when I was near Jacob.

Melissa sat on the bleachers next to Julie and Billy, a wearing shirt that said "Team Bella" on the front. I waved to her and she waved back enthusiastically.

"Ok guys listen up!" Paul said, interrupting my thoughts. "We cannot let the Forks team score anymore home runs or we lose ok?

"Got it," I told him. "I'll do my best out there I promise."

He nodded and grinned. "I gotta say Bella, you're the best we got. So get out there and make us proud."

"I will."

"Alright. Let's go people!" He yelled and I took my place in front of Mike, the other team's catcher.

I took the bat he handed me, and positioned my body in the stance Jacob taught me.

Eric, who was pitching for the other team, winked at me and mouthed "You're going down."

"You can do it Bells!" Jacob whispered from the cage behind me. "Focus on the ball."

His kindness today was overwhelming, but very nice nonetheless. "Thanks," I said back.

I turned my attention back to Eric and he stared at me for a long minute before finally raising his arm and pitching the ball.

I swung the bat back then forward and heard the delightful clang of the metal against the ball. I dropped the bat and ran as fast as I could while Melissa and Julie screamed in encouragement.

I passed first base but stopped at second so I wouldn't be tagged out.

"Great job Bella!" Julie said, standing up and clapping. "Run home as soon as you can!"

I smiled and waved, then grew very still when I watched Jacob move in front of the catcher so he could bat.

I just stared, almost panting over the muscular definition in his arms and legs.

I licked my lips and he caught me staring. My face instantly got hot and I looked down, biting my lip.

I didn't look back up, for fear that he would start teasing me in the middle of the game, but took off running as soon as I heard the metal CLANG meaning he hit the ball.

I bolted past third base easily, and felt sweat drip from my temples as I raced home.

"RUN BELLA RUN!" Melissa screamed from the bleachers.

I quickly slid home, my body scraping along the dirt and the catcher caught the ball a tenth of a second later.

"She's safe!" he yelled.

"YES!" I screamed, jumping to my feet and doing a victory dance.

The mini audience screamed and clapped along with me, some of them chanting my name.

I was still in my own world, twirling and dancing and jumping around, so I was surprised when I saw Jacob racing toward me with the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face.

He scooped me into his arms and spun me around. "Great job Bells! You WON!"

I locked my legs around his waist and clung to him tightly as we moved together.

Then, I was disappointed when he finally put me down. I felt my heart sink.

He pulled back awkwardly and stared into my eyes. A faint blush covered his cheeks and he smiled shyly. "Uh...great game Bells...I'm...well..."

"Proud of me?" I finished for him, sticking my tongue out.

"Yes," he said, taking his hands from my waist and stepping back.

Did I say my heart sank earlier? It's in the dirt now.

I frowned. "Er...thank you."

Jacob nodded and glanced down at the ground.

I didn't have long to feel hurt by the rejection. Paul, Quil, Embry and the others on the team raced over to me and tackled me in a group hug.

"Best batter ever!" Paul said excitedly.

"In the whole world!" Embry chimed in.

Once they stopped hugging me, Tiffany and Rachel stepped forward, facing me.

Tiffany glanced sideways at Paul and then back at me. "Bella...you were great today."

"Like fantastic!" Rachel said excitedly.

"And...I'm sorry," Tiffany said, shuffling her feet. "For being mean to you. I shouldn't have done that."

"Me either." Rachel extended her hand. "Truce?"

I ignored the handshake and smiled, pulling them both into a hug. "Of course we can have a truce girls. And I am sorry for my actions at the restaurant the other day-"

"It's cool," she cut me off. "Don't worry about it."

"Bella!" Melissa called, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Great game today!"

"Awww thanks hon." I hugged her tightly and looked over her shoulder.

The angry girl who liked Sam was staring daggers at me know. The muscles in her face tightened and she shook her head once.

I was about to ask who she was when Melissa pulled away and found me staring.

"Ah." Melissa made the same face back at the girl, who got up and stalked away. "Don't worry about her. She's no one."

"Okay..." I said, still staring after her.

**JPOV**

The past few days had been kind of a blur for me. I started feeling anxious, torn, and a little delusional.

I'd camped out at the lake every night this week, just hoping to hear the beautiful voice of that girl again. Her song swept through my head every morning and night, but she hadn't made a second appearance. I walked all through the forest the other night, but no sign of her. I was very disappointed, and wondered if maybe I'd dreamed the whole thing.

After all, I had just gotten through swimming and had ringing in my ears. It could just be my imagination.

But if it was...then why could I still hear it? Why could I sing every lyric of the chorus of her song...

I glanced down at the table I was sitting at and sang to myself.

_Is it true?_

_That I'm not the only one. _

_Is it true? _

_That you're just having fun...with my heart._

_I need an answer._

_Is it true? _

_Is it true..._

I stopped singing and glanced out the window. It was bright and sunny outside, but I didn't feel happy. I felt...wrong.

I wanted to make it my mission this summer to find that girl, because there is no way I could remember that song or make it up on my own.

I felt someone kick my leg lightly and I looked around.

Bella was standing there staring at me with a strange expression. "You here causing trouble again?"

I studied her face for awhile. I took in the shape of her chocolate brown eyes, her nice full pink lips, the paleness of her lovely skin, the crease in her forehead she had when something was bothering her, and the long curtain of dark brown hair that fell in small waves past her shoulders.

I grinned. "No...just here for lunch. I promise."

She sat down across from me and placed her elbows on the table. "You sure about that?"

"Positive," I said honestly, and started fiddling with a napkin on the table.

She took it from me and folded it into a small square. "What's wrong Black? You are never this quiet."

"I'm just hungry," I lied, then forced another smile. "You wanna bring me something?"

She rolled her eyes and sat up straight. "Only if you say please."

I stared at her for awhile. "Please?"

She took out a pen and pad. "What can I get you?"

I placed my hands behind my head. "Burger with everything and double french fries."

Bella laughed at me, and I noticed she had quite a nice laugh. "Pig."

"Oink!" I retorted loudly.

She turned away quickly and went to place my order, still laughing to herself. I watched the smooth curves of her hips as she walked away, and it made me...wake up if you catch my drift. She really did have quite nice legs...and nice everything else.

Not that I am falling for her. I don't "fall" anymore. Not since Leah.

Twenty minutes later, after doing nothing but watching Bella politely wait on other people, she returned to my table with my food in hand, and her aunt Julie on her heels.

Oh shit...did Bella complain that I was rude to her?

Bella sat down my plate of food and smirked. "Here you are piggy. Enjoy."

"Looks great," I said, and handed her a twenty dollar bill. "I'm gonna pay early. Keep the change."

Her mouth fell open a little, but she took the money and stuffed into the pocket of her apron. "Thanks...that's a big help."

I winked. "No problem."

"You really have done a great job today Bella," Julie said, looking around the restaurant. "Several customers have come and asked if it was possible to get you to wait on them the next time."

A pretty red blush covered Bella's cheeks and she beamed, showing off those pretty teeth of hers. "Really? Julie that's great!"

"It is." Julie put an arm around Bella. "So great in fact that you have the rest of the day off. Go home and enjoy yourself."

"Thanks Julie!" Bella threw her arms around her aunt, and jumped in place a little.

"Ok Bella!" Julie said, laughing and patting her back. "Don't kill me or anything."

Bella instantly let go. "Sorry just...over excited." She took off her apron and handed it to Julie. "Thanks again. I have to go call Edward."

Right away, I felt a slight pinch in my chest. I wanted to ask who Edward was, but she raced out of the restaurant, still smiling to herself.

Julie turned and appraised me. "So what's your story kid?"

"Nothing!" I quickly grabbed my burger and took a bite. "Just stopped in for lunch."

Julie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sure you did. Have a nice day."

**BPOV**

A few minutes later, I raced inside the house, ran to my bedroom and jumped on to the bed. I pulled out my cell phone, ready to call Edward until I remembered I hadn't spoken to him since the night he gave me that ultimatum.

I hesitated for awhile, looking at his number and photo in my phone, then at the ring on my left third finger.

Maybe he was ready to apologize...after all he'd left me about a dozen messages since that night.

I went to press the call button on my phone when it rang before I could.

"Hello?"

"Isabella my love. It's your Edward," came his sweet, familiar British accent.

"Edward...how are you?" I asked nervously.

"No my darling. How are you? I miss you terribly, and that's why I called."

I bit my lip. "Er...I'm alright I suppose. I had a great day at my job. I got the day off and made lots of tips."

"That's wonderful Isabella. I am glad you are adjusting so well."

A big wave of shock ran through me. "I beg your pardon?"

"Isabella, my lovely, I want to apologize for my atrocious actions last week. I was out of line. I never want to lose you, even if you are a bit different now."

My heart warmed at his words. "Oh my love is like a red, red rose, that's newly sprung in June," I responded.

I could almost see him smiling on the other line. "Oh my love is like the melody, that's sweetly played in tune."

This was one of our favorite poems to recite to each other. We both loved Robert Burns.

"Til' a' the seas gang dry my dear, and rocks wi' melt the sun," I said softly.

"And I shall love thee still Isabella, while the sands of life shall run."

"And fare thee well, my Edward Cullen, and fare thee well awhile."

"And I will come again my love, tho' it were ten thousand mile!" He chuckled slightly and spoke again. "Does this mean you forgive my childish and cruel behavior?"

"Always." I waved my hand dismissively. "Don't give it another thought Edward. I love you."

"And I will always love you," he said. "As fair as thou, my bonnie lass, so deep in love am I. And I will love thee still, my dear, till a' the seas gang dry."

I smiled widely. "Thank you. That just makes my day a lot brighter."

"Just a moment Isabella love."

I listened and heard the familiar voice of my brother Emmett in the background.

"Edward quit flirting with my sister and come downstairs! Father wants you to look over the menu again for the wedding. Not that he'll let you approve it or anything though!" Emmett called.

I felt sad hearing my brother. I missed him terribly. "Edward?"

"I must run along darling. I promise to ring you again later."

"Don't stretch yourself too thin," I warned, glancing at the clock. "It's almost bed time there."

"It's never too late to hear your voice. I'll call."

"Alright. Bye sweetheart." I hung up my phone and sat it aside, then flopped back onto the bed again. I felt tired and thought I'd roll over and take a nap, when the phone rang again.

"Hello?" I growled.

"Hello? Is the lovely Bella there?" came a male voice in a fake British accent.

I wrinkled my brow in confusion. "Er...who is this?"

"Its a friend."

I was about to hang up when I heard laughter and the voice returned to normal. "It's Jacob silly."

I laughed too. "How did you get my number?"

"Don't worry about it. Put on some tennis shoes and clothing you don't mind getting dirty and come meet me and the guys La Push. There's a trail head there and you'll see us as soon as you pull in."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Or," he said smartly. "You can just lie around at home and do nothing. So you coming or what?"

I sat up and looked at the boring t-shirt and shorts I had lying on the floor of my room. "I'll be there in fifteen."

I had no trouble finding the trail head Jacob referred to. I pulled my truck over to the side of the road and cut the engine.

Jacob walked out of the woods in front of me and my heart skipped several beats.

His long, sleek black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he was bare chested, exposing the most heart-breakingly beautiful ab set I'd ever seen.

And this from an engaged girl who has seen her fiancée naked.

Still, his beauty nearly stopped my breathing. He had eight strong, delicious looking abs, and his cut off shorts hung low on his hips.

He waved for me to get out of the truck. "Come on Bella!"

I blinked a few times to snap myself out of it before I started drooling. "Coming!" I called, climbing out of the truck.

I walked forward and he noticed my staring at his chest.

"Nice view huh?" he said, glancing down at his stomach and back up at me.

"I hadn't noticed," I lied, walking past him so I wouldn't have to stare anymore. "Where's everyone else?"

"Follow me," he said, walking toward the trees.

We walked along the trail head for a few seconds, and I tried very hard not to look at his chest, but cheated a few times.

What? It's drool worthy.

We found the guys right away. All of them were wearing shirts, though Quil held an extra shirt and backpack in his hands.

He ran forward and handed them to Jacob.

I almost sighed in disappointment.

"You ready Bella?" Paul asked, waving at me. "We're going on a hiking trip. Thought you might like to join us."

"Hiking?" I repeated, glancing around.

The forest didn't look so threatening in the day time, but what did bother me was the trail just beyond the boys that curved upward and had a dirt path full of sharp little rocks.

I swallowed. "Well..."

"She's petrified," Embry said, tossing his long mane of hair. "She won't do it."

"Such a shame too," Quil chimed in. "We were hoping."

I stared at each one in turn, and they all looked smug.

I dropped my shoulders and exhaled. "I'm not scared. Let's do this."

"Excellent," Paul said, in a menacing voice. "All you have to do is follow us. Not much to it. Stay on the path, and don't touch any plants if you don't want to catch poison ivy."

I tried to ignore his last two words "poison" and "ivy" and followed them as they walked up the trail.

I felt Jacob staring at me and turned my head. "What?"

He was glancing down and his eyebrows were pulled together.

I followed his gaze and noticed he was staring at my left hand. I quickly shoved it into the pocket of my shorts.

"What's that?" he asked. "That ring is pretty fancy. Though I shouldn't be shocked. You do have a lot of money."

"Mmmm," I sneered at him and came up with a lie. "My dad gave it to me. You happy?"

"You wearing it on that finger to keep the men away?"

I looked him up and down. "Only the annoying ones."

He looked thoughtful for a second. "Hey tell me something."

"What do you want to know?" I struggled a bit with my walk now, the uphill climb was no joke.

"Why you came here. I mean...I know you had trouble with your grades...but what exactly did you fail?"

I groaned. "I'm horrible at chemistry and calculus. I failed both with an F so my parents sent me here to teach me a lesson."

Jacob snickered. "Why did you take them if you were bad at them?"

"I'm bad at math too," Quil chimed in. "I failed math three times in high school so they finally gave up and let me graduate."

"They did not dumb ass!" Paul said, shoving him. "You're going to summer school now to pass math."

"Details, details," he said casually.

"I'm great at math," Embry bragged. "Too bad you didn't have a tutor Bella."

"I did have one, but it was senior level calculus, not to mention chemistry wasn't even really science it was more like a history class," I complained.

"I hate those kinds of classes," Jacob said. "I'm more of a hands on type of person. I like to jump in and do things instead of learning all the history behind it. I really couldn't care less. That's why when I become a teacher, I am going to show my students around the beach and teach them that way. Not sit them in chairs and have them stare at me."

"Take them around the beach?" I asked. "What kind of teacher are you going to be? Biologist?"

"Marine biologist," he said proudly. "See...I love everything about the ocean. The animals, the water, the things you find on the beach...I even work at my father's surf shop right now and I love it there. I want to get my degree in marine biology and education."

"That's nice," I said sincerely. "So I guess there is more to you than being a cocky little jerk all the time right?"

He snorted. "And since you've made it through the first hill on the hiking trip without dying, I suppose there's more to you than being a preppy princess."

I shoved him hard with my shoulder but he didn't budge.

"Nice try Bells."

We stopped at a fork in the path after the first hill. The left path was identical to the right. Both were dirt covered, and had thorny bushes on either side. The sharp rocks covering the path didn't look inviting either.

"Left or right?" I asked them.

"Left," Paul said, pointing down the more dangerous looking path that curved uphill at the end.

We started walking again, and Quil turned around and started walking backwards so he could talk to me.

"Is that the only reason you were sent here? Because of your grades?" he asked. "Or did you like, kill someone over there and now they are trying to hide you so the UK police don't find you."

I stared at him in awe and asked Jacob, "Is he always this dramatic?"

"Yep." Jacob laughed. "That's classic Quil."

"What's it like being rich?" Quil asked me.

I thought about that before answering. "It's...good. At times. Sometimes you feel like you are comfortable in the setting you are in, until you find another one. But I've gained a different perspective being here. In London, everything I do, eat, wear and go is decided for me, or must be approved. Even the things I buy. So it's not like I am one of those rich children who runs off with father's credit card."

"That's harsh." Jacob frowned. "Do you have a mansion you live in there?"

"Yes, its a huge house, its gorgeous and I miss it terribly sometimes," I admitted. "But I have to admit I love the freedom I have here. I love being able to be an adult, make my own money and decide for myself how I want to spend it. I like driving the truck Julie gave me. And-"

I glanced down at my casual shorts and t-shirt. "The new clothes aren't so bad either."

"Do you think you'll stay here then?" Paul asked me.

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "No. I won't. I have to go home and get ma-" I stopped myself from saying married quickly and Jacob glanced sideways at me.

"What was that?"

"Er..." I blushed and restarted my sentence. "I have to go to business college in the fall...to er...learn how to run the family business and get my degree there."

"What family business?"

"Is that why you're so rich?" Quil asked, his eyes wide.

I nodded. "My family owns a line of hotels called Hotel Swan. There are several locations throughout Europe. Running the family business means my brother and I would be responsible for the running of those hotels and to make sure each is operating to perfection. We'd have to attend meetings and all different kinds of thinks. My brother is already doing it. I suppose I'm next."

Jacob appraised me for awhile. "You don't sound too happy about that."

I shrugged. "It's what I've been raised to do. I don't have a choice."

"That blows," Quil said. "I don't know how you do it."

The path started curving up again, so we all fell silent. I lagged behind the others, since this hill was much more steep.

I watched my feet as I climbed and tried to avoid sharp rocks on the ground so I wouldn't fall. I felt proud of myself and nearly reached the top, when my foot made contact with a loose rock, causing me to fall, roll down the hill once and stop before I reached the bottom.

"Ouch!" I yelled. There was a searing pain in my knee and when I glanced down I noticed a stream of blood oozing from it. "Dammit!"

Jacob turned around quickly and slid down the hill to where I was. "What happened?"

I took my hand away from my knee and showed him. "Its ok though I can keep going-"

I tried to pull myself up but he pushed my shoulder down so I couldn't. He examined my knee for a second and called, "Paul throw me your bag! It has the first aid kit!"

"Really!" I said quickly. "That isn't necessary I-"

"Yes it is you're bleeding," he scolded.

Paul tossed Jacob his backpack from the top of the hill. "Is she alright?"

"She'll be ok!" Jake called back.

He winked at me, opened the first aid kit and took out a small white cloth. He began dabbing it at the cut on my knee.

"Does that hurt?" he asked softly.

I didn't hear what he asked right away. My eyes were locked on his and I felt like I was in some sort of trance.

"Earth to Bella!" he said loudly. "Does this hurt?"

"Er...no it's fine," I said. "Thank you."

"This is gonna sting," he said, pulling a small spray bottle from the kit. He sprayed a small amount on my cut and I hissed.

"Ouch Jake!"

"I told you it was gonna hurt! Do you not listen?" he snapped.

I pouted. "Why are you even doing that anyway?"

"Would you rather I let you bleed every where? Besides you had nothing to clean it up with and it could get infected, so what I should be hearing from you is a thank you."

I wanted to argue the point further but he was right. I exhaled sharply. "Sorry Jacob...and thanks for helping."

"You're welcome," he said smugly. He put away the spray bottle and took out a large band aid. He squirted white ointment on it, and placed it over my knee, holding it there.

I had to smile. His hands on my skin felt nice. I noticed him watching me and looked away, blushing deeper.

He closed the first aid kit and offered me a hand. "Can you stand?"

I looked at him again and saw no sign of humor in his eyes. So I smiled slightly and took his warm hand.

He put an arm around me to help me stand but I lost my balance and fell into his arms.

Our eye locked for a half second, the most beautiful half second of the day so far. Then he quickly sat me back on my feet and moved away.

"Glad your alright," he said softly. "Let's keep going if you can climb."

"I can," I breathed, wishing he hadn't let me go. His strong arms wrapped around me felt so nice.

I followed him back up the hill and Quil saluted me. "Good work soldier. You're still alive."

"Barely," I said, looking at my knee.

"Wanna keep going?" Paul asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes. Let's go on."

**JPOV**

It was so hard for me, to be so close to Bella without liking it...or at least feeling like I did. So I tried to keep her at a distance for the rest of the hiking trip.

What she'd told me so far was fascinating though. How she didn't seem to enjoy her life back home now since she came here.

I wondered if, despite what her parent's wanted, if she would change her mind and stay here.

And if she did...what would that mean for us? I wondered if I could be her friend eventually. But something about being close to Bella didn't sit right with me. I wasn't ready to be close to her, or any girl yet. Though I had to admit, she could be decent when she wanted to be...when she let her guard down.

"So tell me what you would rather go to college for," I asked her as we made our way down a fifth hill.

"Mm-mm," she shook her head. "That's kind of personal. I mean...its not as if I would rather go to college for something other than business. But I have a hidden talent I would like to stay hidden."

I made it to the bottom of the hill and waited, my back turned to her. "So your hidden talent is what you'd like to go to college for, and you don't want to tell me."

"Sure don't," she said, shoving past me. "You're a right nosy git, do you know that Jacob Black?"

"Sure do," I said proudly. "You can't tell me anything about myself that I don't already know."

"I can tell you something," she said, sweeping her hair out of her face. "You're obnoxious."

"I know that too," I whispered in her ear, once she made it to the bottom.

"Humph!" She turned away and started walking down the right fork in the road.

"Hey Bella!" I called in a sing-song voice. "What are you doing?"

"Hiking!" She called over her shoulder.

I stared after her and watched the shape of her legs as they moved. "No your not!"

"Why not?" she snapped, turning back to me, her face red.

"Because the trail we follow is that way," I said, pointing to the left fork while Quil, Embry and Paul cracked up.

Her eyes darted back and forth quickly, like she was searching for a smart remark. "Well...er...I knew that I was just kidding."

"Sure you did." I leaned against the tree and motioned her to me with my hand. "Come on Bells. That path is dangerous. Do you need me to hold your hand?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" she asked, sneering at me and heading down the left fork.

"Nah," I lied, following after her.

She tossed her head toward the upcoming hill. "How do you boys even bloody manage to find your way through this forest when you're hiking? Do you bring a map or just wing it?"

I put my hand on her shoulder and pointed. "See those? We place orange markers on the trees. That way we never get lost and follow the same path every time."

"Sounds fun," she muttered.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," I commented, tugging her ponytail.

"Don't touch me!" she whined, jogging forward.

Quil caught up with me and matched my walking pace. "You ladies done flirting now?"

"We're not flirting." I elbowed him. "So shut up."

We climbed our way up the final hill, and Bella managed not to get hurt this time. Once we reached the top, the guys and I started cheering.

"What's there to cheer about?" Bella asked, still out of breath from her climb.

I took her arm and led her to the edge of the hill. "Look princess. We made it."

She stared out at the gorgeous scenery beyond us. Row after row of green trees stood below us, and the lake stood off to the left.

"Wow," she said. "It's a gorgeous view."

I smiled to myself. Her accent was starting to turn me on. "Indeed it is. Now do you see what all that hard work was for?"

She nodded, still staring. "Is it possible to do this again sometime maybe?"

"You up for it?" Paul said, looking at her knee. "You think you can go without getting hurt next time?"

"And maybe bring Melissa?" Embry added hopefully.

She turned back to us with a victorious smile. "I can do both."

**AJPOV (Aunt Julie's point of view) **

While waiting for Bella to get out of the bath, I placed a slice of cherry cheesecake on her nightstand with a fork.

I figured she might like a treat after such a long day and heavy dinner.

The truth is, I am very proud of my niece for how much she's improving. Earlier at work, she'd done excellent. She did more around the house now without complaining...and I really think she's starting to like it here.

I happily sat down on her bed, and waited for her to return.

A few seconds later she came in, wearing one of the bathrobes I'd gotten her.

The first thing I noticed was that she was positively glowing.

"Enjoy your day?" I asked.

"It was wonderful Aunt Julie," she said, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "I'm exhausted now though."

"I'll be out shortly, just wanted to check on you," I said. "And you have dessert there."

Her eyes lit up when she saw the cherry cheesecake. "Mmmm thanks! This looks great."

I took notice of the shiny engagement ring on her finger and pointed. "How is that going? Have you talked to Edward?"

"We talked to day." She smiled at her ring. "He apologized for everything and we recited our favorite love poem to each other. Everything is good again."

"Hmmm." I was curious now. "And where does that leave Jacob? You did spend quite a bit of time with him today."

She swallowed a bite of cheesecake and then answered. "It leaves us nowhere. We never were anywhere. We just went hiking, and that's all."

"Oh you're kidding yourself if you think that's all," I said, giggling. "You are completely sprung for him."

"What do you have against Edward?" Bella demanded. "You keep insisting I like Jacob as if you prefer him when you know I'm an engaged woman."

I patted her knee. "Honey. One day, when you finally decide to stop denying your feelings for Jacob, and when he insists that he's not just coming by The Lodge all the time because the food is good, and when the two of you decide you want to be more than friends and give into each other, and finally, when you adjust a little more to being here and realize what you could have versus what you were instructed to have, I'll explain it to you. But until then, you're just going to have to eat your cheesecake and be in denial."

She sat her empty plate aside and slid up under the covers. "I'm not in denial," she said, yawning.

I took her plate and smirked. "Sure you aren't. Good night sweetie."

I closed her door behind me as I left, and went to take the plate to the sink to wash it out. In the middle of running the dishwater I remembered what else I'd wanted to say to her.

I rushed back to her room and opened the door, only to find she'd fallen asleep that quickly.

I smiled slightly and walked over to her bed, pulling the covers over her shoulders. I turned off her television and heard a vibrating noise behind me.

I turned and picked up her cell phone from the floor. It stopped vibrating and the screen read "One missed call from: Edward."

I sat it beside her so she'd see the missed call in the morning.

After all, I wasn't about to wake her up and tell her about it. I didn't want that rude excuse of a man contacting my niece, no matter how sorry he was.

**End Author Note: **Sooooo? What did you think? This chapter was a bit longer, but I hope you guys liked it!

I will remind you again, but I feel you should know.

In June I am going on a study abroad trip to London. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I leave Wednesday June 16 and return Thursday, June 24.

Now, what does this mean for story updates? I will have a chapter posted for Summertime Tuesday June 15 before I leave INSTEAD of Thursday. So DO NOT expect a story chapter Thursday June 18, because I'll be somewhere in England scoping hot English guys and praying I don't get jet lag. But I will not have one posted Thursday, June 24 (Because I'll have just gotten back from England, scoping hot English guys and probably HAVE jet lag) . A new chapter will be posted that next Thursday July 1. Sorry. But I am not writing while I am over seas, because as I said, I will be somewhere in England, scoping hot English guys...

(And praying I don't have jet lag. ;))

And I must say how ironic it is, that I am writing about an English girl who visits America for the first time, and I am an American girl visiting England for the first time.

As we delve further into the story, you'll figure out what ELSE is ironic about Bella and I. For we shall share the same awesome experience in one summer. Can't say more than that. So I'll leave you with Chapter 9 spoilers. (btw I have been itching to write this chapter since before this story was written but outlined. :))

**Chapter 9 spoilers:**

Jacob's friends try and bully him into asking out Bella, after noting his clear attraction to her. But will he do it?

Bella performs a special song in the woods again. And Jacob over hears it AGAIN!

Jacob confides in Billy about the voice he's been hearing.

Wish I could give you more than that, but I'll give too much away. I'll repeat the stuff about London/when chapters are posted, every chapter until I leave. Kay?

Now get outta here and go leave me a review.

Smooches!

Cam


	9. Someday Soon

**Chapter 9-Someday soon**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters, and by now I am sure we know who those are. **

**The song "Freckles" in this chapter belongs to Tiggy. (It plays in the arcade. You'll see.)**

**Author Note: **Hey lovelies! Its me again! Thanks for all the lovely comments! We haven't popped the 100 comment cherry for Summertime yet, but we have on Sex on the Beach. So big rounds of applause for all my lovely readers out there.

And thanks to my super awesome beta Mistress. Without you, I don't know what I'd do. Love you.

Ok and now it is time for a refresher schedule for this story. Remember my London trip? Chapters go down like this:

**Chapter 9 posted:** Today, June 3.

**Chapter 10 posted:** Thursday June 10

**Chapter 11 posted:** Tuesday June 15.

**Thursday June 17: **No chapter. In Oxford checking out hot English guys.

**Thursday June 24: **No chapter. Coming back from England and the hot English guys.

**Friday June 25: **Completely irrelevant to anything I've mentioned, but it is my birthday and I expect a present.

Just kidding,

Maybe.

**Thursday July 1: **Chapter 12 posted and every Thursday chapters for this story resume.

The next few notes have nothing to do with this story. Just trying to get my readers pumped for Eclipse!

The MTV Movie Awards are Sunday June 6. Taylor Lautner Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart will be there and you BETTER have voted for New Moon like I did.

The Eclipse Soundtrack is out Tuesday June 8. So go get it. Just like a good little Twilight fan. :)

Eclipse the movie comes to theaters June 30th. Who has their ticket to the midnight showing in I-max? I DO I DO! So you BETTER too.

Ok done being a Twilight fangirl now. (Not Really) Go on and read the chapter. :) Song revealed at the end.

**JPOV**

You know those times where you try to force yourself to think of something else, but no matter how hard you try it just doesn't work?

This was one of those times.

I couldn't get Isabella Swan off my mind. We'd made some sort of connection during the hiking trip the other day, and no matter what I did, I could smell her, (she smelled like strawberries), I could see her lovely brown eyes in everyone else's, Jenny constantly asked me when we would see Bella again, not to mention her accent.

Her lovely, beautiful English accent rang through my head sometimes. And some of the time, I found it annoying. But other times...i found myself dwelling on it.

Just like I dwelled on my mystery singing woman.

I tried to tell myself that I'm insane. Because its been two weeks now and I've heard nothing from her. Though I could still sing the chorus of her song by heart, I was now convinced it was my imagination and nothing else.

It had to be. Right?

I was dwelling on all this in the hammock in my room, when Paul and Embry knocked on the door.

"It's open!" I called.

Paul swung the door open, grinning widely at me.

He had a glint in his eye that could only mean one thing: Trouble.

Embry stood just behind Paul, looking triumphant, as though something huge had happened, or he'd done his favorite thing: winning something.

I didn't bother to raise my head off the pillow, I just waved my arm at them. "What's up guys?"

Paul walked around my huge bed and sat down on the large make-shift treasure chest at the foot of my bed. Embry stayed where he was.

Paul spoke first. "So the guys and I have been talking about why your behaving like such a douche."

I chuckled, swinging my right leg off the side of my hammock. "And what did you come up with?"

"That your whipped," Embry said, examining my growing seashell collection on the left side of the room.

"Over Bella," Paul finished.

Every muscle in my stomach tightened, and my jaw tensed. Before I could get the words out to deny it, Embry spoke again.

"We think there's an easy solution though. We can use your little crush on Bella to our advantage."

That made me sit up. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Ask her out on a date," Paul said, his lips curling back over his teeth in a grin that would scare Dr. Evil himself.

I sighed heavily. "Oh come on Paul don't make me do that."

"Why not?" Embry whined. "Everyone and their mom knows you like her. But we know she is too out of your league to like you back. So instead, we just keep trying to break the princess out of her shell, so that when she goes back to England, she scares the crap out of her parents."

They bumped fists and laughed like that was the funniest thing in the world.

"I thought you guys liked Bella now," I said.

Paul's expression turned serious again. "We do. She's a damn good baseball player and not a bad hiker for a girl."

"But there's still one little problem," Embry said.

"She's still a rich princess with a short time here in America?" came Seth's voice from the back door.

I glanced around Embry and noticed Seth was hand in hand with a pretty girl with dirty blond hair almost as long as his. She had blue eyes, full pink lips, low cheekbones and a nice set of straight white teeth. She wore a pink hoodie that said Forks University on the front, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey everyone," Seth added, raising the hand that was intertwined with the mystery girls. "This is my new girlfriend. Her name is Mindy."

"Since when do you have a new girlfriend?" Embry asked, waving at the pretty girl.

"Since two days ago. Which you all would have known had you called me to go hiking with you." He frowned. "Instead, I went for a burger solo and found her. Isn't she great?"

"Hi everyone!" Mindy said, tossing her long, blonde hair.

"She's gorgeous," Embry took her hand and kissed it, causing her to giggle.

"Dude," Paul said, in a whiny voice. "Are you dating Rachel or not?"

"Rachel's getting my nerves," Embry admitted. "She never wants to go out with me anymore just because she had her twenty first birthday, and I'm too young to get into bars. So if we can't go out to the bar, she'd rather leave me at home. Totally sucks."

"Do you mean Rachel Cunningham?" Mindy asked.

Embry nodded slowly. "Do you know her?"

Mindy frowned apologetically. "Yeah...I do. She's goes tot Forks University. I'm a starting freshman and she's a junior, but I see her around a lot."

Something in Mindy's expression was bothering Embry. "And?" he pressed.

She shifted her weight to her right leg nervously. "She's...kind of a flirt. And a big party girl since she turned twenty one. She drinks a lot on campus, even though she's not supposed to. Sometimes she comes to school hung over."

Embry tried not to look disappointed and failed.

"My perception of her could be wrong though!" She said, putting up two hands. "I mean, maybe she just has home problems or something and that's why she drinks."

"She doesn't," Embry said through clenched teeth. "I've met her parents she lives in a very nice home and if they knew how hard she was partying they'd probably throw her out."

"Wow..." Seth said. "So much for the 'older woman" thing eh Embry?"

"Your dating an older woman too!" He snapped.

"True..." Seth nodded. "But Mindy is a lot different. She's is about to be nineteen just like me, is only starting college one summer before I do, and doesn't drink. At least not yet."

"Aw baby you flatter me." Mindy rubbed her nose against his and kissed him deeply.

We all made gagging noises.

I poked Embry in the arm. "So what are you gonna do bud?"

"The question is what are you gonna do?" Embry asked back. "Enough about me. Are you asking out Bella or not?"

Seth and Mindy were still swapping spit by the back door, and Embry and Paul waited, holding their breaths for my answer.

**BPOV**

"Isabella!" came the angry tone of my Lauren, my best friend from London. "Have you heard a word I've said about my new Prada bag? Mother bought it for me and I absolutely adore it! It's got four different compartments and even a little section where you can..."

Blah, blah blah was all I heard. Even with my cell phone attached to my ear.

I'm the most horrible person on the face of the planet. Horrible, because I would never want Edward to be in the predicament I'm in now.

I'm starting to feel torn. Every time I'm not with Jacob Black, I am thinking about him. About his smile. About his eyes. And about that annoying little cocky smirk he got every time I did something stupid in front of him.

Right annoying little dimple it made too. On his left cheek.

Not that I paid attention.

If Edward were falling for some other girl I'd be furious with him. Absolutely livid.

But me? Here I am in America, with a guy on my mind who isn't him, and I haven't spoken to my precious fiancee in forty-eight hours.

"I hate you," I told my lovely reflection.

"I beg your pardon?" Lauren said.

Dammit. I'd forgotten she was on the phone.

That was another thing. The swearing. I found myself doing it a lot now. My parents would have my head if they heard me.

"My apologies Lauren," I said. "I was talking to...Julie's cat."

"You detest your Aunt's cat? I thought you loved animals Isabella."

"I do." I racked my brain for a lie. "She just...er...scratched up one of my favorite dresses."

"Oh dear...get rid of the pest then."

I was about to reply when I heard a beep. I glanced at my phone and the words "Call from: Jacob Black" showed up on the screen.

My lips instantly stretched in to a big smile. I put the phone back to my ear. "Lauren darling I must go now. Give Edward my love."

"But Isabella-"

I clicked over, cutting her off. "Hello?"

"Bells?" came his beautiful, melt-worthy husky voice.

"Jacob?" I asked, pretending I didn't know it was him.

"Yeah...its me. How are you?"

"Good," I said cautiously, taking a seat on the bed. "And yourself?"

"I'm fine," he said. "I was wondering something though."

Instant panic started in my stomach. What on earth could he want now? I glanced down at my ring. Had he figured it out?

"Go on then," I encouraged.

There was a long pause before he spoke again. "Would you...go out with me? I mean...no not like that. Would you have...dinner with me tonight? At Dave and Busters. Its a restaurant/arcade and it just opened. I've really been wanting to go. Wanna come?"

My first reaction was: Do I want to have dinner with you? That's like asking if I want to breathe or not.

But I was not about to say that.

I took a little time answering. "Er...sounds nice. But why me? Wouldn't you rather go with your friends?"

"No," he said, breathing a bit heavily. "I wanted to go with you. If that's alright."

Now there was heat rising in my cheeks. But I wasn't about to say no to an evening with Jacob. Was it possible he didn't hate me anymore?

"Sure," I answered sweetly. "I'd love to."

"Great. Can you be ready in thirty? I'd give you more time but I wanna get out now. My little sister is driving me insane. If not, I can just hang around at a friends until you are ready."

For you? I'd be ready in a heartbeat.

But I wasn't going to say that either.

"Thirty is fine. I'll see you later then."

I hung up quickly before I could make a fool out of myself, and ran for the closet.

I grabbed a new pair of blue jeans and a blue halter top from their hangers.

I remembered Jacob telling Embry that blue was his favorite color.

I smiled at the clothes for a bit, before putting them on.

Julie knocked and opened my bedroom door. "Hi sweetie," she said, her expression changing when she noticed my clothes. "and where are you going all dressed up?"

"Out." I was beaming now as I sat down at my counter and began applying blush to my cheeks.

"Wiiiiith?" She pressed, staring at my reflection in the make-up mirror.

"A friend." I ran a comb through my hair, trying to straighten out the tangles a bit.

"Hmmm," she said suspiciously. "Could this be a male friend? From La Push? With long hair and green eyes?"

"His eyes are dark brown!" I said, annoyed, then caught the look on her face.

She giggled. "I know that. I just wanted to see how you'd react."

"Humph!" I turned back to the mirror and grabbed a silver bracelet from my jewelry box.

Julie helped fasten it and eyed me carefully. "Should an engaged woman be going out on a date with a single man who isn't her fiancee?"

"Julie," I whined. "It's no big deal. Just dinner at Dave and Busters...whatever that is."

"Its a restaurant you are going to love," Julie said, hugging my shoulders and resting her chin on the top of my head. "Maybe you'll try something different for a change."

"I eat differently now!" I insisted.

She laughed. "You do. But you still haven't quite...gone the distance if you know what I mean."

"I'm not getting fat," I said. "I have a wedding dress to go home and fit into."

"Some dress," she teased, having seen it a week earlier when I showed her the photo. "You want to show off your beauty not scare people."

"No more taunting from you." I grabbed my purse.

"All I'm really saying is, if you loved Edward, you wouldn't be going out with someone else."

"I adore my fiancee," I said, checking my reflection once more. "Its just dinner with a...well I guess Jacob is a friend."

"I assume you'll be telling Edward about your new 'friend' then, right?" She asked.

I groaned and the doorbell rang. "Well that's my ride. Don't wait up. I'll be home later."

"Have fun on your date!" She called as I ran for the door.

"It's not a date!" I called back.

**JPOV**

I pretended to read my menu, while stealing glances at the Bella over the top of it.

She was intent on whatever it was she was reading. So maybe she only came with me because she was hungry. Not because she was interested in me.

Not that I cared. Or wanted her to be.

She'd enjoyed my company on the ride over though, making jokes and laughing, teasing me about what she called, "my horrid driving."

Did I mention her accent was really growing on me?

I cleared my throat. "Do you...see any thing you like?"

"Er..." Her eyes darted as she read. "Not sure...my aunt thought I should try something new..."

Our waiter came to the table with pen in hand. "What can I get you two?"

I looked at Bella, then back at the waiter, forming a plan. "How about a couple of burgers?" I suggested.

Bella instantly protested. "No! Jacob I can't have burgers!"

"Why?" I asked sarcastically.

She froze, biting that adorable bottom lip of hers. "I...well I've never had one-"

"Exactly, so try something new," I said, winking. "We'll have two burgers and fries. Anything you don't want on it?"

She shook her head with an expression that clearly said "No. and I guess I'll trust you on this one."

I smiled and handed our menus to the waiter.

Once he was gone, I leaned forward on to my elbows and studied her face.

She was stunning tonight with her hair down, light make up, and a nice blue top that complemented her pale skin.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, which I noticed, was another nervous habit of hers.

I was starting to notice everything about her.

"Tell me something," I said.

She smiled back nervously at my appraisal. "Ok...what do you want to know?"

There was no way to make my question sound 'not stupid' so I just went for it. "When you speak...do you hear your accent?"

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "I...I'm not sure what you mean?"

"No offense!" I said. "I'm just wondering...if you can hear how different you sound when your here, compared to when your in London."

"Ah..." she said, understanding now. "Well yes. I can hear it differently here. But you all sound different to me too. You have american accents. I feel like an outsider a lot though."

She took a sip of her water. "Sometimes I think the accen,t to people here, might make me sound like a stupid foreigner."

A wave of emotion swept over me at her words, and I tilted her chin to meet my eyes. "I like the accent," I said honestly.

She stared into my eyes for awhile, before pulling away and tucking back the another lock of hair. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I took a drink from my cup too. "So when do you go back to London?"

"The last week of august." She said it with a hint of disappointment. "And then I'll have two weeks before I start back at college."

"You think you'll miss it here?" I asked.

She nodded. "I will. Now that I'm slowly getting over the anger at my parents, I feel like I'm on vacation. And I don't want to go back home."

"I've always wanted to go overseas. But never had the chance."

"London is great for tourists." She rolled her eyes. "But when you've lived there your whole life, you can find it a bit wearing."

"Do you think you would have found it boring if your parents hadn't sent you here?"

"No," she admitted, grinning. "I never would have."

"Then its a good thing you're here," I told her.

She blushed and looked away.

Where was all this sweet talk coming from? Geez. I'm so lame.

Our waiter sat down our burgers and I thanked him. He handed us both a twenty dollar game card and then left again.

I watched Bella and laughed.

She was staring at the burger like it was going to hurt her.

"Pick it up with your hands, and take a bite," I instructed.

She picked it up, with that same petrified expression. She sniffed it once, and then took a huge bite.

I tried to hold back laughter as she chewed with her eyes closed tight. Probably taking in the taste.

I dug into mine as well, knowing I'd have it gone in minutes. "So? What do you think?"'

She wiped mustard from the corner of her mouth with her finger and beamed. "It's delicious!"

I winked again. "Told you. Now finish up so we can go gaming."

Over the meal, I learned that Bella could play badminton, had a secret desire for adrenaline rushes, and wanted to someday beat her big brother Emmett in an arm wrestling match.

Once she showed me a photo of him in her wallet, I realized that was never going to happen. The guy was huge.

I enjoyed watching her finish up the burger and lick mayonaise from her lips. Once it was gone, she quickly ate her fries and then looked up, noticing my appraisal.

"Why are you staring?" she demanded.

"Sorry." I laughed. "Its just that...I never thought I'd see the day where you eat junk food."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Jacob." She wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled at me. "So what's next?"

"Video games," I said excitedly. "Come on it'll be fun."

She stood up and looked in the arcade room. "I have no idea how to play anything in there."

"That's why you've got a teacher." I offered her my arm and she took it.

We walked into the arcade room with our cards, and I looked around, trying to find the best game to start her on.

"Video games are simple," I told her. "After all, you can play air hockey, and that's sort of a video game."

"It is not!" She whined. "And besides you creamed me."

"I know," I boasted and she smacked my shoulder.

"Stop that," She looked to the right and nodded. "How about that one?"

I followed her gaze to the basketball booth on the other side of the room. No one was shooting yet.

"We can go for it," I said, pulling her along with me.

I took my game card out and slid it through the slot.

Bella jumped when the bells and whistles started, and I held back a laugh and tossed her a ball.

"The object," I told her, "Is to make as many baskets as you can. Get the ball into the next, and it will count up two points every time. Down here," I pointed to the ticket slot. "Is where your tickets come out. The more baskets you make, the more tickets you win."

"What do I do with the tickets?" She asked curiously.

I pointed at the prize counter. "You turn them in over there, and you win a prize. But you have to get a lot to get something good."

"I'm getting a lot then," she said proudly, and faced the net.

I leaned against the side of the booth and watched her hold the ball high over her head, aim for the basket and shoot.

The ball bounced off the side of the net and rolled back to her. She picked it up and groaned.

"Need help?" I offered.

"No thank you," She said, her face twisting into that adorable stubborn expression. "I can do this."

She aimed again and shot the ball, missing a second time.

"Dammit!" She swore.

I held back laughter again. "You sure you don't need help? Looks like you do."

She glared at me. "Fine Mr. Know-It-All. Show me how its done."

"Gladly." I took the ball from her, dribbled it once, and aimed for the net. It went through and rolled back to me.

I grabbed it, keeping my eye on her tossed it from my left to my right hand behind my back, aimed and scored a second time.

Tickets poured from the slot, and she grabbed them, stuffing them in her pocket. "I believe those are mine."

I laughed harder this time. "Ok. You can have them. But are you going to let me show you how to play?"

"If you insist," she said, snatching the ball from me.

I smirked and positioned myself behind her again, just like I had with the baseball practice. Being this close to her was unnerving.

I put my arms around hers, put her hands in the right place on the ball and took a deep sniff of her hair.

Fucking strawberries again.

"Jacob...what are you doing?" she asked, blushing a deep red.

"Sorry," I said, not feeling the least bit apologetic. "Raise the ball up like this...and shoot."

I moved from behind her, and watched her shoot the way I instructed. The ball soared into the net, and she started one of her funny little victory dances.

I cracked up watching her spin and twist and spiral around.

When she caught me watching her, she stopped, growing self concious. "Well..." she said shyly. "I've seen you and your stupid friends do it after you win things."

My smile grew wider and she grinned back. "I liked the dance."

She snorted. "Whatever. I can't dance. It was just being silly."

I glanced over at the Dance Dance Revolution game. "Wanna go try that?"

Her eyes widened with fear as she watched the guy who was on there perform complicated foot movements.

"Er...no."

"Fine," I took her hand and lead her over. "You can watch me then."

The guy who was on there stop dancing and looked at us. "One of you want to challenge the master?"

"I'll do it," I said casually. "My friend here is a beginner. So I'll show her how its done."

"Good luck," the guy teased. "I'm Kyle by the way. Bet you can't win against me."

I stepped onto the dance pad and left Bella standing there watching the two of us. "Bring it," I told him.

**BPOV**

I handed Jacob my game card and he slid it, then handed it back.

"Ready Bella?" he asked.

"Go for it," I said, folding my arms.

Kyle chose the song, and both boys started dancing...but it was more step movements than actual dancing to a catchy techno song.

I had to admit Kyle was good, and so quick, I assumed the object was to follow the arrows on the screen in front of them, but there were so many, I know I would have gotten lost in just the first five seconds.

Jacob was different. He was quick with his foot movements, but more fluid and smooth. Kyle seemed to focus more on trying to beat Jacob, rather then finding the beat of the song.

I watched with fascination as he moved, his feet moving forward, backward, left, right and different combinations of the four, and found myself singing along to the catchy techno song.

_Still your memory's clear, always here!  
Deep inside my heart...  
I want you back to come and feed my appetite!  
Another lonely night, it's a fight!  
Why aren't you around?  
I am all alone thinking, here my eyes fill with fear...  
It's my life why are you not here?_

By the end of the song, Jacob was the clear winner. More tickets than I'd even managed to score shot through the slot at the bottom. There had to be more than one hundred at least.

Kyle shook Jacob's hand. "Great job dude. I wasn't sure anyone could beat me."

"Thanks," Jacob said. "You're good too. Keep practicing."

He put his arm around me and lead me away to another game.

Within an hour, I'd played a game you roll a ball up a long slanted, board and try to make it into a hole for points, learned to play pinball with Jacob standing close behind me driving me insane, tried and failed to beat him in a car racing game several times and tried out the batting cages, knowing I was already good at that.

"How many tickets do we have?" I asked, as I watched Jacob put them in a ticket counting machine.

He took the white sheet from the machine. "Looks like...seven hundred and fifty."

"Is that good?" I asked.

"It's not bad. I've gotten more," he bragged and I almost hit him again. "But its alright. We'll get you something."

"Hmm." My eyes swept over all the different prizes.

"Which do you want?" he asked kindly.

I noticed a makeup kit I didn't need, a guitar that cost way more tickets than we already had, plus I had one of my own, a practical joke kit, until I came across what I really wanted.

The most adorable black and white panda bear sat in the corner.

"The bear!" I said excitedly. "He's six hundred."

"Cool," Jacob said. "I'll grab the practical joke kit for one fifty to use on Quil. I owe him."

I laughed, as the man at the counter handed me the bear. "For what?"

"Tormenting me," Jacob said smoothly.

I hugged the bear tightly and Jacob patted his head. "What are you going to name him?"

I stared into Jacob's eyes and grinned. "Not sure yet. I'll let you know."

"Awesome," he put his arm around me again and it felt nice.

We headed for the exit and the host bid us goodbye on our way out.

As we walked to his rabbit, I shivered in the chilly summer air.

"Silly Bella," he said, taking off his brown jacket. "If you were cold you should have said something."

"Sorry," I muttered as he placed it around my shoulders.

"Don't be." He opened the door of his rabbit for me, and I slid inside, keeping my eyes on his.

"What?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

*******************************  
Once we were on my porch, I turned to Jacob again, holding my bear for dear life. "Thanks for tonight. I really had a lot of fun."

"I did too," He shifted his weight to his left foot and patted the panda bear again.

"Er..." I glanced down at my shoes. "I better get inside."

He nodded, not looking at me, then unexpectedly grabbed my left arm, pulling me into a gentle hug.

I swooned with his arms wrapped around me and leaned my head against his chest, enjoying the warmth of his russet skin.

"Goodnight Bella," He whispered.

"Night..."

He pulled away too quickly and jogged back to his rabbit.

I opened the front door and all but skipped inside, feeling a rush of happiness wash over me. I leaned against the door and inspiration struck like lightning.

I needed my guitar and the privacy of the lake again.

Julie came out of her room before I reached mine and called, "How was it?"

"Great!" I said, running into my room and grabbing my guitar case and songbook.

I made my way down the hall toward the door and she rushed after me. "Leaving again?"

"I have to practice!" I said, hesitating by the door. "I have a song I've been working on, and I think I can finish now."

She got that smart alec look on her face again, but didn't tease me like I thought she would. "Have fun and be safe."

"I will, thanks!" I said, all but ripping the door off its hinges. 

I had no trouble finding my special place in the forest again. There was a tiny circular meadow-like area between the trees over looking the lake.

No one would find me here. And that was just how I wanted it.

I took a seat on the soft grass and laid out my song book. I pulled my guitar strap over my shoulder and started strumming the notes to a song I needed to title, and finish the ending of.

I strummed most of the song without singing the words yet, and then, thinking of my date with Jacob, I scribbled out the perfect title.

Someday Soon I wrote in big letters across the top of the paper.

I sighed happily, and let my mind wander back to Jacob again. I leaned back against the grass and sighed, staring at the diamond glinting stars in the black night sky.

"He hugged me," I said out loud, smiled for the millionth time that night and began to sing.

_I wanna be the one who knows everything about you...  
I wanna be the one who's always on your mind.  
I wanna be the one to get all of your affection and attention...  
You're the one that I've been waiting for, for all this time.  
And I can't imagine anything, anything better than..._

I blushed deeply as I went into the chorus, thinking of his angel-perfect face, and the warmth of his skin again...

_Someday..._

_Falling in love with you.  
Holding your hand...  
Making our plans...all come true.  
Someday..._

_Under a sky so blue.  
I'll give you my heart.  
Our story will start._

_Someday soon..._

**JPOV**

As I walked along the shore of the lake near the forest, I tried so hard to tell myself that what I'd just done with Bella was all part of Paul's plan.

I even tried to say that I could do that again, and not feel the warmth I'd felt in my chest when I hugged her. And that...there were no butterflies in my stomach during our hug.

And that the thought of her smile, didn't make me smile.

But I couldn't.

Something happened tonight. And I was having trouble figuring out what. It might have been just dinner and video games...but it was more than that. Enough to take my mind off Leah. Enough to forget Paul's plan until after the date.

Date? Was it actually a date?

Well...yes. I did buy her dinner and everything.

I sat down near the water to think about this, contemplating another swim, when I heard guitar chords playing behind me.

Again?

I stood up so quickly, if someone had blinked they would've missed it. I bolted for the forest, running as fast as I could.

If she was about to start singing again, I wasn't going to miss her this time. I'd introduce myself, and tell her that her voice has haunted my dreams for two weeks now.

I sprinted through the trees, knocking aside stray branches and finally finding a clearing. Less than twenty feet from me, came her beautiful voice again.

_I wanna be the one who does everything with you...  
Watching stars, washing cars, taking walks, going to the store.  
I wanna be the one who gets to change her last name someday...  
To something that sounds something more like yours..._

I wanted to move my feet, to burst into that circle of trees before me, but I was paralyzed by her voice. The tone...the range...sent waves of emotion through me. It was as beautiful as I remembered from the last time.

I reached down quickly and pinched my arm. Hard.

I was definitely awake.

Instead of walking forward, and ruining her song, I'd wait until after she finished.

After all...who wanted to interrupt that? It should be a crime against nature.

_And I can't imagine anything, _

_anything better than..._

Someday...

_Falling in love with you.  
Holding your hand...  
Making our plans...all come true.  
Someday..._

_Under a sky so blue.  
I'll give you my heart.  
Our story will start._

_Someday soon..._

The chorus was so beautiful...so perfect. I had it memorized in an instant. And I had to admit, as I leaned against one of the trees behind me, that there was something more to this song.

The last time I'd heard her sing...she was hurt. It was a song of pain and anger...this one...was a song of happiness. Of longing.

Of unrequited feelings.

Who wouldn't want a girl like her? A girl who could sing like that? With so much emotion, who tells a story in the way she sings and writes lyrics.

The song had to be original. I'd never heard of it.

I let her voice sweep over me again, like the chilly summer breeze.

_Yeah I'll be telling you I love you.  
On a picture perfect day.  
And those words inside my head...  
They sound like angels singing praise!  
It's what I was made to say...oh..._

I found myself singing along...thinking of Bella's gorgeous face...and seeing those chocolate brown pools of gorgeous she called eyes.

_Someday...falling in love...with her..._

_Holding her hand...making our plans..._

**BPOV**

_Someday..._

_Falling in love with him..  
Holding his hand...  
Making our plans...all come true._

**JPOV**

_Someday..._

_Under a sky so blue.  
I'll give her my heart._

**BPOV**

_Our story will start..._

**BPOV AND JPOV (Both singing together)**

_Someday soon..._

**JPOV**

I listened to her finish the last few notes on her guitar and the forest fell silent. I was still paralyzed. Still unable to move. In awe what I'd just heard.

After a minute, I heard something shut and assumed it was her guitar case.

She was leaving?

No! I couldn't let her get away this time!

I found the will to make my feet move and jumped to them, running faster than I had before.

At last I pulled aside a branch that would allow me finally see her face, and all I saw was a shadow moving through the other side of the clearing.

She was gone.

And as much as I wanted to run after her, all the thoughts in my head about Bella held me still.

I didn't even know the girl who was singing. She was a complete stranger.

But I did know Bella...and I didn't want to mess that up.

Shit. What the heck am I supposed to do now?

I was sullen as I walked through the front door of my house and threw myself on the couch.

Billy peeked in at me from the kitchen. "Hey son. You alright?"

I pressed my knuckles into my forehead, trying to block out the song I'd sang all the way home. "No dad. I am going insane."

I felt the couch sink a little as he sat down on the empty cushion above my head.

"I could've told you that," he joked. "Don't you know, that when you were a baby I dropped you on that big head of yours so much that it took you forever just to read properly?"

"Har, har, har," I muttered. "I'm serious though. I'm losing it."

"Why?" Dad asked me.

"Because I'm hearing voices!" I yelled, frustrated.

I didn't look at Billy. I didn't want to see his expression.

"Can you...elaborate son?"

I exhaled. "There is a girl, somewhere in the forest, with a voice that is so incredible I melt every time I hear it. The range...the falsetto...the tone...it makes me crazy. But I haven't been able to find her. Every time I try to see where she is, she disappears on me. And I could have found her sooner tonight, but I didn't want to interrupt her song."

I could almost hear the wheels turning in my fathers head. "Let's see...she's some girl you never met...but your falling in love with her voice."

"Exactly."

"And where does that leave you and Bella?"

I turned around to look at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you two like each other and your both too stubborn to admit it," Billy stood up and grinned at me. "Get your mind off of some stranger musician, and focus on Bella. I think she'd be good for you."

"Why?" I asked.

He gave me a look, like I should be able to read his damn mind. "Because. Firstly, she takes your mind of Leah. I've seen you smile more since Bella came here. Second, I've heard that Bella is opening up more because of you."

"And who did you hear that from?" I demanded.

He winked at me. "I'll never tell."

**End Author Note: **I. Loved. This. Chapter. :) What did you think?

Dave and Busters is a real restaurant/arcade. I've been and the place is a BLAST.

I switched point of views on the song so much, because I wanted you to know it was both of them singing. Jacob caught the lyrics and was able to sing them, and they did finish the last song together. BUT they are still unaware of each other.

He'll find out its Bella. Eventually. :)

PLEASE YouTube "Someday Soon" by Francesca Battestelli, or if you are reading from the Freedom or Jacob Black N Pack sites, click it on the play list. It's a beautiful song. :)

For the smartypants who want to know why Jacob didn't hear Bella singing in the arcade? He was blasting a video game, dancing around and she was singing under her breath. So of course he didn't hear her. I'm not going to make it that easy. ;)

Mindy is a new character, Seth's girlfriend, and a real friend of mine as well. So I hope you enjoyed her little introduction.

Trouble ahead in love land for Embry. :( Can Melissa pick up the pieces?

Oh this story is going to rock so hard when we get to the REALLY good stuff.

**Chapter 10 spoilers:**

The sex of Leah's baby is revealed, and Leah and Jake argue when she asks about his date with Bella.

Jacob and Bella share a very close moment in a special place. But don't kiss. Yet. :)

Not only has Bella lied to Jacob about her ring, but now Bella is going to lie to Edward. About what exactly?

FIND OUT! Next time!

Done being dramatic now.

Well? Stop reading, click that button down there and leave me some love!

Please and thank you!

Cam


	10. Something More

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (Except my own). They belong to Stephanie Meyer, who likes to take them and turn them into pedophiles attracted to newborn kids, write a book about it, and then call it Breaking Fail-I mean Breaking Dawn. Sorry. Now we all see how I feel about that book. With that, let's move on.**

**Chapter 10: Something More**

**Author Note:** It's new chapter time! Party over here! Party over there! Once again I must thank you all for my lovely reviews and thank my lovely beta Mistress for what she does. Smooches to all. We are six reviews away from popping Summertime's 100 comment cherry. SO GO FOR IT GUYS! REVIEW LIKE HELLIONS! :)

Before we go on, let me make a few quick notes.

First of all the fanfiction dot net site was being a big fat cunt last week and kept crushing a big chunk of my story together in one paragraph so I had to delete and repost the chapter about a million times before it finally decided it wasnt going to be a cunt anymore. So for the readers who had trouble reading, I apologize.

Next, I've had a bunch of people ask how Jacob and Bella's date last chapter fits into Paul's plan. That will be explained in chapter 11. I was going to explain it here, but I'd rather let my characters explain it. They are more interesting than I am.

I leave for London in 9 days. And OH. MY. LANTA. I am excited. Will you all miss me?

(crickets chirp and total silence spreads across the room)

Fine. I'm not bringing any of you back any hot British men or fish and chips. So THERE!

Nah you better miss me or I'm not posting more chapters. (Maybe.)

Reminder of the next chapter updates from me:

**Chapter 10:** Today.

**Chapter 11:** Tuesday June 15.

**Chapter 5 of Sex on the beach:** Sunday June 27. Sorry so late but doing 2 chapter updates in the next 6 days while trying to prepare for London would kill me. I write best when not rushed or pressured. so hang in there. thanks.

**Chapter 12 of Summertime: **Thursday July 1st.

Get it? Got it? Good.

Ok who is ready for the release of the teaser for my new Jacob/Bella all-human story posting this fall?

Here it goes:

**In love with a stripper.**

**Bella/Jake. AH. Rated M for Violence, language and lemons. When Jacob has his 23****rd**

**birthday bash at the strip club Edward Cullen owns in Los Angelaes, he gets a lap dance from Bella Swan, a drug addicted stripper with a whole lot of baggage. When things get abusive for Bella and her drug-dealer, and Jacob starts falling for her, can Bella let old habits die hard to fall for someone new? And save herself in the process?**

____

(Waits for applause) Hehe i'm pretty proud of this one myself. I'm almost done outlining it. And its sure to be lemony, sweet and full of action.

Alright I am shutting up now. Let's get on with the story.

Song for this chapter is "Something More" by Aly and A.J. Fits this chapter like a glove.

_I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way._

And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
we would be something more.

In black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone.  
And Now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday.

And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.

**JPOV**

I folded the two brand new La Push Beach T-shirts and placed them in a bag for my customer.

"Your total comes to ten ninety five," I said.

Her eyes grew wide. "Wow that's cheap!"

I laughed. "These are on sale for four fifty a piece if you'd like another, go grab another one. They'll be gone after today."

"Thanks," she said, turning around and heading for the shirts section.

I leaned against the counter and waited, humming my mystery woman's song to myself.

It was just last night, and I made sure that when I finally went to bed, I wrote her lyrics down so I wouldn't forget them.

Not that I could. They are burned on my brain.

My customer returned with four more shirts, paid for them and left.

I leaned against the counter again, wishing for something to do besides going insane over some singing girl who was probably in a relationship.

Not to mention some English girl I'd come close to kissing last night.

I shook my head to try and get rid of the images of Bella and went to stock some water shoes and bathing suits on the right side of the shop.

I heard the bell ring, meaning a customer entered the store, but ignored it.

I heard their footsteps growing closer and then stop right behind me. I looked over my shoulder and found Leah standing there, her arms folded over her almost three months pregnant belly, and her dark eyes focused on me.

"Hi Jacob."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh come on." She knelt down beside me. "I just wanted to visit."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You never 'just want to visit.'"

"I thought I'd tell you my good news," she said, biting her lip and not looking near as adorable as Bella did when she did that. Leah stroked her belly.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Leah...when are you going to get it through your head that you are just rubbing in all the pain you've caused me by flashing Sam's baby in my face?"

She recoiled a little. "I'm sorry...I just...thought I'd share my news...you know?"

I focused on stacking merchandise again and ignored her.

She tapped my shoulder. "So...who is that new British girl? The one who plays on your baseball team now?"

My heart softened at the mention of Bella and I smiled a little. "Her name is Bella. She's from London."

"Oh," Leah said, and I could tell she was faking interest because she was glad I responded to her. "Um...so did she come over here just to play? I see you guys hanging out a lot and I was just curious-"

"If I was dating her?" I finished the question and sneered. "Why do you care?"

She shrugged and her eyes grew sad now. "Because I care about you."

Oh lord. She was starting it again. The pitch for us to get back together.

The old wound in my heart, the one she'd driven a knife through, throbbed painfully. My mind went back to the day I'd caught her with Sam.

(Flashback)

I was walking down the hall of the hotel, my hand clenched around the ring in my pocket. Tonight I was going to propose to Leah, the love of my life. She was having my baby and things couldn't be better between us.

If her mom wanted her to marry the first guy she had sex with, then here was her proposal.

I checked my reflection nervously in the mirror before taking the hotel room key out of my pocket. This was the room I'd set up for Leah and I after prom, where I'd ask her to be my wife, and we'd spend the night making love.

I'd asked her to wait in the room for me until I got there, and now I was standing outside, my hand hovering over the slot for the key. I took a deep breath, and slid in the key. The light turned green and I swung the door open.

"Leah?" I whispered into the darkness.

My right hand searched the wall and found the light switch, flicking it on.

I found leah alright.

She was naked, her legs wrapped around Sam Uley's waist, her moans growing steadily louder.

I heard him whisper 'I love you' in her ear, and that was all I needed to hear.

Hot tears burst from my eyelids and streamed down my face. My grip was so tight around the ring in my pocket that if it were possible, it would be golden dust right now.

I was too angry to speak. So instead, I ran from the room heartbroken, the tears still streaming and the ring still in my pocket.

(End Flashback)

I sank to the floor at the memory, and rubbed a hand over the aching area of my chest.

Leah watched me and placed her fingers over the spot, as if she'd just read everything I thought. "Jacob...I'm sorry," she said softly. "I miss you. And I wish I could make it go away."

"Not when your the one who caused it," I said in a low voice. "Just go home Leah. Go run back to Sam."

She shook her head, her eyes now full of tears. "Jacob I need you. I can't go. It's killing me to see you like this...I mean recently that English girl has kept you all happy, but I can see your still hurting inside."

"Good," I muttered. "At least you can see what you've done."

"Tell me something," she said. "Is she the reason you won't take me back?"

I turned to her, hardly daring to believe my ears when another bell sounded from the entry door.

A tall shadow came around the corner, and so did its owner Sam Uley.

"Hey there you two," he said brightly, oblivious to the fact that Leah's hand was still on my chest.

She removed it quickly and tucked it into the pocket of her green sundress. "Hey baby," she said, looping her arm through Sam's. I was just helping Jacob up, but he didn't need me to. Right jake?"

I wanted to say "the fuck you were helping me up, you lying, cheating, manipulative, knocked-up, delusional..."

Well you see where I'm going with this.

But I didn't say that.

I got to my feet. "Right Leah."

Sam kissed the side of Leah's head, and I made a mental note to vomit later. "We're having a boy!" he announced.

I gave them both a thumbs up and then headed back to the front of the store.

"Well he wasn't very enthusiastic was he?" I heard Sam whisper.

**BPOV**

I leaned my head out the window a little and smiled at the deep blue sky full of white clouds and warm sun. It felt nice as it warmed my face.

The same way I'd felt warm in Jacob's arms last night.

Melissa was in the passenger seat, bouncing up and down. "Bellaaaaa you aren't listening to meeeeee," she whined.

"Sorry hon," I apologized. "Go on."

"So Embry told me his girlfriend has been partying a lot right? Because she's twenty one and all. And she also neglects him!" Melissa held up her hand for a high-five, but I just stared at her.

"And...er...how is that a good thing?" I asked, switching lanes.

"Because you dummy work with me!" She flicked my hair. "If his current girlfriend is being a pain in this ass, it'll be no time before he's begging me to be his new girlfriend. Plus he has my number now and we text all the time."

"What do you text about?"

A blush covered her cheeks. "Everything. Embry's so...artistic and wonderful. Did you know he can sing? He has a beautiful voice. And he wants to study music. And so does Quil!"

We have that in common, I thought to myself, smiling.

"Music hmm? Doesn't seem like Quil's thing, but I could see Embry doing it. Does he play an instrument?"

She beamed. "The violin! And I know that seems like a girls instrument, but trust me he's good. He sends me his songs all the time. He wants to go off to school at Juliard you know. And that's where I want to go too!"

"You never told me that," I said, shoving her knee. "Juliard is a very good school."

"I know," she said. "I've been working on my acceptance piece."

"What's that?" I asked, feeling guilty.

The past few days I'd been so consumed with Jacob, I'd forgotten to catch up with Melissa.

"I dance girl! Don't you know anything about your new best friend?" She rolled her eyes at me.

New best friend? The words sounded strange in my head, given I'd had two at home, but the words still felt nice.

"I guess not," I admitted.

I pulled into Jacob's driveway and honked the horn.

Billy rushed out of the house, carrying Jenny piggyback. She laughed as she clung to her father, and I found myself appreciating how alike they looked.f

Melissa opened her door for Jenny to climb in when Billy let her down.

"Hi sweetie," I said, helping her into the middle seat.

Jenny kissed my right cheek and handed me a red rose. "Now we're english roses together!"

I smiled, glad she remembered. "We sure are."

"Take good care of my baby girl," Billy said, blowing Jenny a kiss.

"We will. I promise." I told him. "It's just a girls shopping spree at the mall."

"Have fun baby!" Sandy called from the porch, waving.

Billy walked back to the porch and put his arm around her, then called, "Bella, before I forget, be ready around four or five tomorrow. Jacob says he'll pick you up at your place. He's at work right now or he'd tell you himself."

I blushed crimson. Jacob wanted to see me alone again? Already?

"Thanks Billy!" I called back, pulling out of the driveway.

"Ooooo," Melissa and Jenny said together. "Jacob and Bella sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I ignored them and continued down the road, wondering what Jacob wanted me for later.

Melissa walked out of the dressing room thirty minutes later in a lime green fitted sun dress and her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

She twirled for me and Jenny, who was seated comfortably on my lap.

"I love it!" I said excitedly. "It's perfect!

"Thanks!" Melissa beamed and checked out her reflection in the mirror. "I'm hoping to use this dress to scoop Embry like the delicious ice cream he is."

Jenny scrunched up her face. "But Embry has a girlfriend. Her name is Rachel."

"He won't have a girlfriend for long." Melissa winked.

Jenny turned to look at me. "Hey Bella. Are you going to be Jacob's girlfriend?"

I felt myself blush again. "Er...no sweetie. Your brother and I...well..." I shot a confused glance at Melissa. "I guess we're friends."

"Ohhhh." her little eyes grew very round. "Because I think he likes you."

I gave her waist a light squeeze. "And what makes you think that?"

Jenny smiled, and I noticed it was very similar to Jacob's grin. "He gets all smiley when every someone says your name."

I fought back a smile myself. "That's...welll interesting."

"I think they both like each other," Melissa said, checking out the back of her dress. "It'll be 'interesting' to see where the rest of this summer goes."

I snorted quietly. This summer was going to go right back to England and Edward Cullen. I glanced down at the ring on my left third finger and realized that I was starting to feel ashamed of it for the first time.

Why the heck was that?

"Do you like him?" Jenny asked me.

I lied at once. "Just as a friend. Nothing else."

"Too bad. He needs a new girlfriend," Jenny said. "Leah's getting on my nerves."

I giggled. "Er...where did you learn to say that?"

"From Jacob!" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Figures," Melissa said. "Come on Jenny let's get you a pretty dress too."

"Yay!" Jenny jumped out of my lap and ran to take Melissa's hand.

Leaving me to my own thoughts about who the heck Leah was.

**JPOV**

After work the next day where thankfully Leah had not stopped by, I left Paul to take the afternoon-evening shift in the surf shop. He wasn't an official employee yet, but I was training him and dad trusted him, and that was enough for me. Besides, his girlfriend Tiffany was there to help, and she was an actual employee.

With that peace of mind I climbed aboard my red motorcycle and sped toward Bella's house in Forks. For summer, I'd expect the sun to be much hotter today, but it wasn't. There was a nice cool breeze out, but not too cold.

Perfect weather for what I had planned today.

I smiled at her red truck sitting in the driveway. It was actually one of the ugliest vehicle's I'd ever seen, and when dad owned it, I always made fun of it. But there was more of a significance now that it was Bella's.

I parked my bike in front of her house instead of in the driveway and went to ring the doorbell.

"Just a moment!" I heard her call.

Silence for a few seconds and then the door swung open. Bella stood there in an ice blue form fitting tank top, denim shorts and blue and white sneakers.

I smiled. Blue was easily her best color. "Hey there."

"Hi," she said shyly. "Er...what are we doing today?"

I looped my arm through hers and pointed at my bike. "Let's go and I'll show you."

I saw the mini look of dread on her face, fade into absolute terror the closer we got to the bike.

I climbed on and handed her a helmet.

She froze. "Don't you own a car?"

"A rabbit yes. I picked you up in it the other night," I reminded her. "Today I felt like driving my bike."

"Why?" she asked, her brown eyes still full of terror.

"Because I love my motorcycle now get on."

She shook her head once.

"Bella-"

"Jacob Black! This thing is a two-wheeled death machine and you expect me to just climb aboard like nothing's wrong?"

She was standing with her arms folded, tapping her left foot, her eyes bugging and her pretty pink lips set into a pout.

Adorable.

"Yes," I said simply. "Do you trust me?"

I held out a hand and she stared at it warily.

She glanced up at the sky, then back down at me and took my hand. "Fine. But if I die, your telling Julie yourself."f

"Got it," I said, grinning. "Now put the helmet on and wrap your arms around my waist."

She did as she was told, and as her arms slid around my waist and she pressed her body against my own, my jeans got just a little tighter if you know what I mean.

"Not too fast," she whispered.

I ignored her and gunned the bike twice, then sped off.

She let out a scream as the wind rushed around us, and even though I couldn't look back at her now, I had a feeling her eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes Bella. It's better that way," I explained.

I felt her shake her head again and lock her arms around me.

"Alright. No fun for you then."

It didn't take us long to get where we were going. I parked next to a large hill in La Push.

"Hey Bells? Climb off now."

**BPOV**

That was the most terrifying thing I've ever done in my life.

But at the same time, I felt a complete rush, and my stomach almost felt like it was turning happy flips or something.

And being that close to Jacob...smelling the sweet scent of his cologne wasn't so bad.

I hopped off the bike. "Where are we going now?"

He took my hand and put a finger to his lips. "Just follow me, don't ask a bunch of questions and take it all in."

I rolled my eyes but followed him anyway. I liked the way his fingers were locked through mine. It made me feel like I was his for the moment or something.

Like he wanted to protect me.

A smile played on my lips as we climbed the hill and finally reached the top.

He glanced at me and nodded his head. "Take a look Bells."

I looked to the south and gasped.

This hill over looked almost every part of La Push. It was like being back on the mountain again. Below us, was the soft sand and ice blue ocean of La Push beach. The trees were only visible to our left and right.

Beautiful birds swept over the shore of the beach and I was pretty sure they were called pelicans. Flying birds that looked like hawks were soaring just above the ocean, sweeping down over the surface of the water and then back up again.

All the while a golden sun shone down on us, casting a yellowish but beautiful summer glow over La Push.

It was perfect.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I know," he breathed in my ear.

I closed my eyes, listening to the gentle sounds of the waves crashing against the shore and the birds making their noises.

I opened them again and when I did, Jacob tugged my arm.

He was sitting on the end of the cliff-like hill with his legs dangling over the edge.

"Are you crazy?" I shouted. "You could fall!"

He chucked. "I've done this a ton of times." he patted the space beside him. "Sit with me."

I started to protest but he cut me off. "I promise I won't let you fall."

I stared at the sincerity of his dark brown eyes, the beautiful way his long hair blew in the wind, and the way he held his muscular arm out to touch mine.

"Too late," I said under my breath, but took a seat next to him.

He pulled me to his side and wrapped his warm around around me. "I told you," he said in my ear again.

I shivered, blushed and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, glancing away.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

He turned my chin back so I'd face him, and swept another piece of hair behind my ear. His fingers trailed a straight line down my right cheek, leaving goosebumps on my skin.

"That," he whispered.

I tried to compose myself by shrugging it off. "It's just a nervous habit."

He studied my hand and the short nails there. "Kind of like your nail biting."

"You pay way too much attention to me," I said, giggling.

He beamed, flashing his white teeth. "Nah. I'm just very observant."

**JPOV**

"So why did you bring me here?" Bella asked, looking around.

"This is where I come to think. Get things off my chest...and sometimes I talk to my mom."

It was hard for me to admit that to anyone, but not to Bella. For some reason I found it easy to tell her just about everything.

"I'm sorry Jake," she squeezed my hand.

"Thanks." I half-smiled and went on. "She used to bring me here when I was little. We'd never sit this close to the edge, but we'd talk and play...it was great. She'd bring dad too and we'd spread a picnic blanket and have peanut butter and jelly. And then...she'd sing to me."

Bella grinned. "That sounds really nice. And even though I don't know your mother...I have to say she must have been wonderful."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, slowly rubbing my hand against her arm.

Her beautiful eyes started into mine. "Because she had you. And Jenny. Your both lovely people...in your case, its when you want to be."

I laughed. "True."

She took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

I saw her fight with the words for a moment. "Well...don't take this the wrong way...but what are we doing here?"

She pointed first at me, then back at herself and I understood, but played it off. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she said, frustrated. "Why are you being so nice to me? Why did you bring ME here? Why aren't we mortal enemies? Weeks ago you were tormenting me at my job, and now ever since the baseball game you've been kind and sweet. You even brought me dinner last night."

I cleared my throat nervously. "Well excuse me for being generous. I just thought we should bury the hatchet. We are on the same team now and fighting is no good."

It was killing me to lie to her. Killing me not to pull the words I wanted to say from the warm place she held in my heart.

The words I wouldn't even admit to myself.

I pushed the lie further. "And I brought you here to talk. I thought we could be friends."

_Friends_. I hated the word. It just didn't sound right for what I wanted with Bella. Somewhere inside I knew I wanted more than that.

"Oh." She hung her head but not before I got a good look at her eyes. They were full of disappointment.

Was it possible that Bella wanted something more too?

She looked so hurt I wanted to hold her closer than I already was. She tried to pulled away from me, but I'd be damned before I let her go.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She shrugged her shoulders once and looked away.

"I also had a bad day yesterday," I said, aiming for a guilt trip now. And I needed someone to talk to.

I saw her eyes dark back once to me, but she didn't turn her head.

I went further.

"A female someone. Someone I care about."

I heard her stop breathing and she turned back to me. The look on her face was the same one I had every time I looked at her.

Desire.

"You care?" She asked, in a voice so low I could barely hear.

"Deeply," I admitted, brushing back a third lose strand of hair.

She didn't smile, but she did look better now. "Thank you," she said in a business-like tone. "You're a nice...erm friend Jacob."

Ouch. She wouldn't let the 'friends' remark go.

"I'm sorry about your day."

"Thanks," I said. "I just needed a shoulder to cry on."

Faking as if I were about to cry and leaned my head on to her shoulder. She finally smiled and tried to elbow me away, but I didn't budge. I moved my head up, so that the hair hanging over her right shoulder was now on my nose.

I took a deep breath, the wonderful scent of strawberries flowing through my nostrils.

"Jacob?" she asked as if I was insane. "What are you doing?"

"Your hair," I said softly. "Smells like strawberries."

She giggled. "Its my shampoo."

"Mmmhmm..." I said, still getting lost in the scent.

She jerked her head away and elbowed me. "Stop that you weirdo freak!"

I laughed harder than I had all day. "Sorry."

"You are not you ignorant pig!" she teased, trying not to smile. "Let's see what yours smells like then."

"No." I said firmly. "You may not sniff my hair."

"But you get to sniff mine?" she asked.

"I sure do," I said, my voice taking on a taunting edge now. "Because I'm the guy and you're the girl."

She snorted and actually tried to pull away so she could leave, but I pulled her back for the millionth time.

"Stay with me," I said. "I was just kidding."

A strong wind blew from the north behind us, tossing Bella's hair into her face. I helped her sweep it back and then ran my hand across her soft cheek again. I noticed small pink chill bumps forming there, and a strong desire to kiss each of them.

"Bella," I breathed.

"Hmmm?"

Our faces were an barely an inch apart now. I could count the few tiny brown freckles on her face...and smell the sweet scent of her hair again.

I brushed my thumb across her cheek. She closed her eyes and I leaned in to kiss her. I was so close, I could feel her warm breath against my lips...

"JACOB! BELLA!" came the voice of one very annoying six year old.

I looked behind me and saw my sister Jenny running up the hill toward us. "Hi guys!"

I groaned, but Bella's face lit up.

"Hi there sweetie!" She said, turning around and scooting away from the edge of the cliff, and even worse, away from me.

She pulled my sister into her arms and hugged her tightly.

It was nice to watch though. It seemed she cared just as much about Jenny as I did.

"No kissing!" Jenny said, shaking her finger at me behind Bella's back. "She's going back to London to kiss cute boys that smell better than you!"

Bella doubled over laughing and I got to my feet.

"You have three seconds," I warned my sister. "One."

She didn't move.

"Two."

She stuck out her tongue at me.

Before I could say three she took off running down the hill and I bolted after her, leaving Bella alone, doubled over with laughter on the cliff.

**BPOV**

I snuggled into bed later that night, and even though Edward was talking in my ear, all I could think about was Jacob...and our almost kiss today.

"Isabella are you listening?" Edward asked.

"Sorry dear," I lied. "What were you saying?"

"My mother chose yellow and white as the theme colors for the wedding. I found out by sneaking a listen to one of their meetings with your parents. They're excited, because they know yellow is your favorite color."

Ick. My favorite color is any shade of blue. They should all know that.

"That sounds lovely Edward. I can't wait to see it."

"I can't wait for you to return here," he said softly. "I miss you my lovely. I want to hold and kiss you again. And of course...I miss making love."

Making love. How long had it been since I'd done that now? Everything in London seemed like a century ago, and I was beginning to feel disconnected from it.

"I do too," I said, trying to mean it. "I'll hurry back as soon as I can."

"Have you made any new friends in Forks?"

My lips curled into a smile as I thought of one. "Ja-" I started, then stopped myself.

Telling anyone in England anything about Jacob could come back to bite me later. I decided to change the name.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

I racked my brain for a name. "Ja...er...Jessica! That's it! My new friends name is Jessica," I said, instantly wishing I'd remembered Melissa first.

I'd tell him about her next time.

"Great. Is she nice?"

"She's wonderful. We've gotten really close and promised to write each other when I leave."

I heard static on the other end and Edward tried to speak through it. "Darling your breaking up. I'll have to call you back in the morning my time."

"Alright love," I said and hung up quickly.

Man that had been close.

Julie swung my bedroom door open a crack and peeked in. "Ya know," she said, and I could tell she was about to tease me again. "If you love Edward, you wouldn't lie to him about Jacob."

I waved her away. "And if it weren't wrong, I would deck you one for taunting me about Jake all the time. We are only friends."

_Just friends, _I added in my head, feeling a pang of hurt from his earlier words.

"Does he know that?" Julie asked.

"He said that!" I snapped.

Julie sat down on the edge of my bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I yelled, yanking the covers over my chest. "Why wouldn't I be? I have plenty of _friends _here in Forks."

"_Friends _like Melissa. _Friends_ like Jenny and friends everywhere!" I knew I was getting hysterical, but I couldn't stop myself.

"You forgot your friend Jacob," Julie pointed out.

"Ah yes, the greatest _friend_ of all!" I was so angry I felt tears behind my eyelids.

Julie rubbed my leg. "Darling...if you like Jacob you should just tell him."

"I don't like him!" I yelled.

"You don't like him!" She repeated.

"I don't."

"Good."

"Not even a little."

"Ok."

"Not at all!" I folded my arms.

"Zip. Zilch. Nada. Goose egg," Julie repeated, fighting a smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "Your humoring me."

She said nothing, just burst into laughter and ran from the room.

"Go on and run then you annoying child!" I yelled after her, knowing I sounded more like the child. I yanked my covers up higher and then buried myself under them.

I pressed my face into the pillow as hard as I could, trying to stop the flow of tears that would come soon.

"Just friends," I said out loud to myself, and then the tears spilled over.

End Author Note: Ok so who liked the chapter? I hope you did!

Let me explain a few things here.

Bella is upset about Jacob's "just friends" remark and that is why she ended the chapter crying instead of happy. She also missed out on the chance to kiss him, and edward was annoying her on the phone. So she was very irritated ending this chapter.

Jacob has fallen out of Paul's plan and is now falling for Bella. More of this will be explained in the next chapter I promise.

I hope you liked this one. I know it seems like we are going in circles because Bella and Jake obviously like each other, but just hang in there. The good stuff is coming I promise. And we're only a small handful of chapters away from their first kiss. But unfortunately? Still a few handfuls of chapters away from their first lemon. Now, I'd like to tell you when exactly the first lemon for this story is, but I can't. I want to surprise you. I am going slowly with this story to build the tension. Bella is new to America, and new to Jacob, so I am not just going to have her rush into anything with him. I hope you understand there is a method to my madness. Please be patient. After all, you get plenty of lemons reading Sex on the Beach ok? Try and understand. :)

Alright guys. You are going to LOVE the next chapter. Take a look.

**Chapter 11 spoilers:**

Bella joins the rest of Jacob's La Push friends, and they teach her to roller-blade. (This is going to be good. We also see a bit of Embry/Melissa action.)

Jacob. Bella Pizza. Bowling alley. Kareoke night. ;) (That's all you get.)

Bella is furious when she finds out about Paul's plan.

Much more will be revealed in this action-packed chapter, but I couldn't give it all away. Hope you enjoyed this one!

Xoxo!

Leave reviews!

Cam


	11. Ultraviolet

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 11: Ultraviolet**

**Author Note: **Hey readers! Lengthy author note ahead so bare with me mmkay? I promise we'll get to the new chapter soon. (And yes I am posting a day early. YAY! :))

A few of you were confused about Leah and her baby. I went back over my notes and realized I messed up the entire Leah/Jake baby story. I apologize. Here is what was supposed to happen:

Leah had sex with Jacob when they were together and thought she got pregnant. The truth is, she was never pregnant, but she thought she was because shed' gained weight and skipped two periods. When she found out she wasn't, she was panicking, because she was supposed to be coming up on her first ultrasound. Jacob went AWAY ON VACATION with his family for a few weeks, and she couldn't just keep trying to get pregnant by him since he was gone. Leah thought that she was going to lose Jacob if she told him she wasn't pregnant, since they'd already planned on having the baby. Leah had to get pregnant fast, so she decided to take advantage of Sam Uley's crush on her and sleep with him the night after prom. Jacob came back from vacation a few weeks early to propose, and found her sleeping with Sam. He was devastated.

Now I know that it makes no sense for her to try and panic and sleep with someone else because the pregnancy timing would be off, but that's just the story I came up with. I left out those plot points when Jacob told his story in Chapter 1 and once again I'm sorry. Sometimes I get ahead of myself.

Next, I want to make mention of the fact that some seem impatient with the pace of this story. We'll get to their first kiss in just a few chapters. So please hang in there with me.

Finally, I changed the "karaoke night" in this chapter, to "open mic night" ;) You'll see why.

Guys DO NOT forget to join my stories facebook pages. Links to all are on my profile. Its the only way to keep up with the progress of my story chapters without seeing them here. Sometimes I release teasers that I don't release here. (I did some this weekend) and sometimes I'll let you know how far along a chapter is. I also let you know if anything changes. If I have to move a chapter to a certain day, or whatever. So join up guys!

One more thing, My story "A night in Jacob's Garage" was nominated for an award. So thank you my readers from Freedom. I love you guys and shit!

Finally, I am so sorry for the delay with Sex on the Beach. When I tried to write the chapter last week, it was NOT flowing well. And I think you guys deserve the best. So I am not posting an update on it until Sunday June 27th. After that, I will do my best to have weekly updates. I'm really excited about this story. So I can't wait for you guys to see what it turns into.

Alright guys LOTS happens in this lengthy chapter so let's get started. I'll reveal the song and artist at the end.

**BPOV**

The next few days flew by so fast my head was spinning. I found myself spending less time on the phone with Edward and my friends, but more time with Jacob. He was so interesting and intriguing it was hard to stay away from.

We'd gone hiking again, this time with Seth, and this time venturing further up what the boys called "the more dangerous trails." They did live up to their names though, and I ended up falling and getting a bruise. Jacob took care of me again though, and wrapped the dark purple bruise I'd gotten in light gauze. He'd directed me to an even more treacherous path he and his friends referred to as "The Devil's Trail." It twisted and turned in a million different directions, there were thorny plants and prickly wildflowers littered either side of the path, and I even saw a few unfriendly-looking snakes slithering around.

"Don't go up there Bells," Jacob had whispered in my ear. "It's only for the most experienced hikers and you could be killed. Tell her Paul."

Paul then told me of the time his cousin attempted to find the end of that trail, and only found a cliff at the end. Luckily, he wasn't hurt, but he did dangle off the edge for awhile, until he'd managed to pull himself back up. The end result? His cousin had to get fourteen stitches in his leg from scrapping the edge, and the "harmless" snake that bit him turned out to be poisonous, so he remained in the hospital for several days."

I made a mental note to avoid the place. They marked it with yellow tape, so that if I was to ever hike without them, I'd know where not to go.

My third hiking trip was better. We didn't pass any scary trails, I didn't get hurt once, and Melissa tagged along.

She was actually a better hiker than I was and it made me jealous. Melissa had no trouble with the steep hills and twisted paths. She and Embry flirted the whole time, making jokes and laughing.

I always lagged a little behind, and Jacob kept me company.

Today, however, I was about to face a different challenge.

Melissa handed me a shoe box with her extra pair of blue roller blades. "Try these on. They are my old ones, but we wear the same size so it should be ok."

"If I try them on, do I have to go skating?" I complained, fanning myself.

The heat in Forks was unbearable today, and reasonably so since it was pushing July. The sun felt like a hot oven today, so I wasn't up for any outdoors activities.

Jacob and his friends however had different plans, and since it seemed like he was finally accepting me as part of the group, I didn't want to be the one to wimp out.

"Yes!" Melissa said brightly. "Don't worry we'll all teach you. It's the same as walking only...with wheels on."

"Goody!" I retorted sarcastically. "Alright give me the bloody things so I can try them on."

"YAY!" She clapped her hands together like an excited child.

I pulled the skates on to my feet without difficulty and tied them tightly. Sitting on the curb, I pushed my legs out straight in front of me and wiggled my toes.

Damn. A perfect fit.

Jacob glided over to me on his Rollerblades, twisting and turning in a circle until he finally reached me.

Show off.

He handed me some knee and elbow pads, complete with helmet.

I folded my arms, refusing to take them. "And where are your pads mister?" I said stiffly.

He chuckled. "I don't need them. I'm great at this. I've been skating since I was a kid."

"Whatever," I muttered, putting all my protective gear in the right places. I jammed the helmet on to my head and looked back at him. "Now what?"

His lips pulled into a smirk.

Ugh he was so cute when he did that...

"Now you stand up."

I sighed, and pushed myself off the curb so I could stand. My legs shook violently and I had trouble keeping my balance.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I yelled.

Jacob caught me around the waist and winked. "Can't you do anything Bella?" he teased.

"Apparently not," I answered bitterly.

He took my helmet and turned it around. "First of all , this is on backwards. And second," he pulled the two Velcro pieces resting on either side of my face and fastened them under my chin. I shivered from the contact of his skin again. "You need to wear it properly."

I nodded, and found my balance, glancing around at Jacob's friend.

Seth and Mindy were holding hands and skating in a some sort of circle. Paul was leaning against his black BMV, holding Tiffany protectively around the waist. They both had on skates as well. Sara was furiously chasing after Quil on her skates, I heard something along the lines of "A worm in my hair Quil? Grow the hell up!" Embry and Melissa had moved down the side walk a few feet and though I couldn't hear what they were saying, I was positive she was working her flirtation magic. Embry was shyly rubbing a hand against the back of his head, while Melissa stroked his stomach, no doubt trying to feel his abs.

I snuck a peek at Jacob's broad chest, remembering the last time I'd caught him shirtless.

He looked delicious today in a red, sleeveless tank top, black jeans and matching black and red roller blades. His hair was pulled back into a long, ponytail that fell down his back.

Beautiful.

He took my hand. "Let's skate."

I squeezed his fingers and nodded. Though neither of us had discussed the almost-kiss, back at the hill almost a week ago, I still felt disappointed we were interrupted. So many times I longed to ask him why he hadn't tried again, or why he tried in the first place if he "just wanted to be friends" but I didn't. I was perfectly content with him taking my hand when ever he felt like. Which he did very often.

"One foot in front of the other," he instructed, skating in front of me and taking my right hand too.

I did as he said and moved my feet. Left first, then right, then left, then right. I was slowly moving across the pavement now, and all his friends were watching.

"You've got it Bella!" Tiffany cheered.

I gave her a grateful smile and kept going. Left. Right. Left. Right.

"Good job Bells," Jacob said.

I was really getting used to the nickname now.

"Ok." his dark eyes glanced wearily into mine. "I'm going to let your hands go now, so you can try this with out me."

"No!" I said quickly. I loved the contact between us. "Don't let me go. I'll fall. Plus I want to learn a little like this first."

He laughed, and what a beautiful sound it was. "Ok then. But let's try it now with you holding one of my hands."

"You promise not to let go?"

He put his hand over his chest. "I promise."

As he held my hand to his chest, since our fingers were still locked together, I could feel the steady rhythm of his heart beat.

For some reason, all this contact with him was giving me a great idea for a song, and I couldn't wait to get home to my guitar later.

For now though, I would focus on learning to skate.

Jacob let go of my right hand, and moved to skate by my side instead. He held my left hand tightly in his, and I focused on what I'd learned. Left. Right. Left. Right.

It was fun. I felt that familiar happy tickle in my stomach as we glided along together.

"You're doing great," he leaned over to whisper in my ear.

I felt my cheeks warm. "Thanks Jake."

We skated a bit further down the road, and his friends joined us. Paul and Tiffany flew from behind us, clearly in some sort of race.

Melissa had abandoned her roller blades and was perched on Embry's back while he skated. I laughed. Major points for Melissa.

"Let me try something," Jacob said.

He put my left hand into his right, then grabbed my right hand with his left. Letting go of my left hand now, he moved to skate on my other side and I stumbled a little, but didn't fall.

"JAKE!" I whined, steadying myself. "You said you wouldn't let go!"

"Technically I didn't," he teased, poking his tongue out at me.

I couldn't help myself, I turned toward him and growled. Little did I know, turning on skates as a beginner would make me lose my balance, and I suddenly found the ground getting closer and closer to my face.

Jacob pulled me upward to help, but ended up falling as well.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the concrete impact, when instead I hit something hard, but also warm and soft.

I opened my eyes again and found Jacob lying under me. "Well hi there," he said in a teasing voice. "if you wanted to get friendly all you had to do was say so."

"Oh grow up!" I said, even though I was laughing now.

And then we were both laughing hysterically, at nothing but each other.

Quil raced by and said some kind of remark I didn't hear.

Once my laughter stopped, I stared into Jacob's beautiful eyes and pulled back a loose strand of hair from his face. I studied his nose, his cheeks, his ears, and finally his lips.

"Adorable," I whispered.

"Excuse me?" Jacob asked quickly.

Dread flew through me as I realized I'd said that out loud.

Embarrassed, I pushed myself off his chest and got to my feet again, racing away on my skates and being surprised at my speed, so soon after being taught.

"I heard that!" He yelled, coming after me.

**JPOV**

Bella and I had some sort of unspoken pattern when we were together. I was starting to notice it the more and more we hung out.

I would take her hand, and she didn't mind. I would compliment or flirt with her, she wouldn't mind that either, and sometimes she flirted back.

But neither of us said anything out loud about it. We just acted as if it didn't happen.

Like an avoidable subject.

It was cool most of the time, but I was beginning to wonder if Bella had feelings for me. She was always so shy when she was with me, but at the same time, so comfortable. She talked to me about things that were personal. Her feelings about different things. And it made me feel special. I'm sure she told Melissa the same stuff, but the fact that she trusted me enough to confide in me was nice.

Which of course falls into Paul's plan. Because the more comfortable she is with me, like with the dinners out, and the talking on the hill and the roller blading, the easier it is to take her away from her London life and break her out of her shell.

In my head, I knew that we couldn't really date. She was going back to London at the end of the summer, and getting attached was not a good idea. I didn't want to hold on to something and then lose it.

The so called "Brilliant" part of Paul's plan, was to hear, through Julie how Bella was behaving once she was back in London, and we'd know then whether we failed or succeeded.

The only bad thing was, now I started feeling guilty. I was leading her on. I was slowly falling for a girl I couldn't have, and there was no way to deny that anymore.

I still miss Leah. But there is something irresistible about Bella Swan. I'd caught feelings. Major ones. And I was struggling to hide them.

I hung around The Lodge almost daily now. Sometimes I'd eat, and other times I'd just bring Jenny. Either way, Bella was glad for the company, and I hated being away from her. It made me irritable. So much so, that my family was irritated with me too.

I watched her tonight, as she delivered the check to her final customer. She was working evening shifts sometimes too now, and Julie never had to supervise her anymore. Which gave me time to be near Bella without the teasing looks and remarks from her aunt.

"Have a good night!" Bella said, waving as her customer left.

"You too dear," the elderly woman said, and closed the door behind her.

I smiled to myself, watching her pile dirty dishes into a bin, and then stuff the twenty dollar tip into her jeans pocket.

She had a ponytail, and was dressed in a simple blue t-shirt, with fitted jeans and blue converse, which is stereotypically casual wear, but by the tightness in my jeans, you'd think she was wearing lingerie.

And she was. In my dreams at night.

I also couldn't help but notice the curves of her body. Clearly the badminton and synchronized swimming kept her in great shape.

Or at least something did.

She smiled at me and nodded toward the door. "Get out. We're closing."

"I don't have to." I stood up and walked to her. "Besides, I want to help."

"Help what?" she asked blankly.

"This is your first night closing on your own, is it not?"

She swiveled her head back and forth. "Kind of. Julie is in the back going over paperwork stuff...but technically yes. I'll be closing on my own tonight and she's here in case of emergency."

"What are you going to do set the restaurant on fire?" I sneered.

She punched me in the shoulder. "Only if your the only one in it."

I grinned. "Well let me help."

"You want me to help set you on fire?"

"Baby," I said smoothly, grabbing her hand. "I'm already on fire."

She made a face. "Gross Jacob."

"I'm kidding!" I lied, picking up the bucket of dishes. "Come on let's get these washed."

"Ah so you really want to help?" she asked, following behind me.

"Indeed."

I let her go ahead so she could show me to the kitchen. I sat the bucket down beside a large sink, already full of hot soapy water.

"We just have to do these dishes, get them cleaned and stacked in the dishwasher to be washed again. And then I have to vacuum the carpet in the restaurant, turn off all lights and leave it for Aunt Julie to lock up when she's done in the back."

She shot a look at me as if I couldn't handle all of that.

"I think you forget I own and manage an entire store," I bragged. "I can handle this, no problem."

I poured the bucket of dishes into the water to prove my point and she rolled her eyes and grabbed the hose.

"You wash I'll rinse and stack."

"Ok," I agreed.

"You'll have to take me by your shop some time," she said, blushing for some strange reason.

"That can be arranged. Just say when you want to go. It's a great place."

"I'm sure. Especially since your so passionate about everything to do with the beach."

I handed her three fresh plates. "I thought you'd say that my shop is lame and I'm being biased."

"Not at all," she said brightly. "You don't know me as well as you think you do."

"So what don't I know?" I asked, hoping she'd start getting personal again.

Not that I was nosy. I just enjoyed finding out things about her.

She pulled that adorable bottom lip between her teeth. "Er...well...I'm allergic to coconut. I can't stand bugs or rodents. I'm especially fond of cats, although my parents would never let me get one. Let's see I-"

"Why not?" I cut her off.

She narrowed her eyes. "Giant mansion? Nice place remember? Don't want animals smelling up the place according to them." She shuddered and said them as if it were a swear word.

My grin returned. Have I mentioned I really love her accent? Because I really really do.

"I see," I replied. "What else?"

"I love art," she said, her eyes lighting up. "I can't paint or draw to save my life, but I like to look at pictures and figure out the meaning behind them. I draw inspiration from them sometimes."

"Inspiration for what?" I was curious now, wondering if she'd tell me what she really wanted to go to college for.

"Just...things," she said, shrugging her right shoulder.

I handed her the final dish and leaned against the sink. "You still aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Tell you what?" she asked innocently.

"What are you passionate about?" I nudged her. "What's something you really love, that you could never do in London, but could here?"

**BPOV**

I didn't want to answer that. Not at all. But I decided to give him a vague answer anyway, since he was being genius by helping me tonight.

"I'll have to show you sometime," I said simply.

"I hope you do." He faced me now, as I dropped the last few dishes into the dishwasher, closed and started it.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't."

"Oh really?" he asked, raising in eyebrow.

"Really."

"Ok," he said, a little too casually. His arm slipped around behind me and the next thing I felt was water squirting on to my back.

"YOU LITTLE JERK!" I yelled turning around and realizing he'd sprayed me with the sink hose.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "It slipped."

"Oh it slipped," I said, not believing him one bit. "Oh I see."

I reached behind my back, closed my hand around the full glass of water there and brought it forward, throwing it into Jacob's face.

He just stood there with his eyes closed, not moving, while water cascaded down his chin and neck onto his shirt.

"That slipped too," I said in a fake-apologetic voice. "Oops."

He wiped his face with one hand and opened his eyes, which were full of malice. "You don't want to mess with me Swan."

A rush of excitement ran through me and I started bouncing on the balls of my feet, facing my palms upward and motioning to him with my fingers. "Bring it!" I said in my toughest voice.

"You asked for it!" he said, grabbing the hose, pulling it over my head and spraying ice cold water.

I screamed and shoved him backward on to the floor, allowing me time to grab the hose and start spraying him now.

He stood up and pretended to take a fake shower, rubbing his hands under his arms and pretending to do his hair.

"Ah that's so refreshing. Hang on let me give you a shower too!"

He reached for the bucket, filled it with soapy water and turned back to me.

My eyes bugged. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh would I," he said.

When I saw that he wasn't kidding, I dropped the hose and started to run, but not before he splattered the back of my entire body with water.

I screamed, slipped and fell to the floor, laughing harder than I had in days.

He dropped to his knees and used his hands to slid over beside me, looking like a child on a water slide.

I leaned against the other counter, still trying to stop laughing.

He leaned on the counter too, and watched me until I stopped.

"Ok fine you win!" I said, still out of breath. "Come on let's clean this...up..."

My words trailed off. Our eyes were locked again, and his face an inch from mine.

He picked something out of my hair and showed it to me. "How did you get a noodle in your hair?"

"Hmmm," I tapped my finger against my chin, pretending to think. "Maybe its because you threw food-filled dirty dishwater at me!"

It was his turn to laugh now, using my shoulder as support.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and held him. It felt nice.

When he stopped, he looked at me again, his intentions clear. "Can I?"

I knew what he was asking, and every fiber of my being wanted to say yes. I opened my mouth to say the words when Julie appeared in the doorway behind Jacob.

"Oh my Lord would you two just kiss already!" she said, sitting a mop and bucket beside the door. "Good luck with the mess by the way guys. Bella, I'm going home and I'm not helping. Clean it up."

I put a hand to my blushing face and then stood up, going to retrieve the mop.

"So your not going to answer my question are you?" he asked.

I giggled and scooted the mop bucket toward him. "Nope. Now help me clean up this mess.

The next night, Jacob and I went out again. His hands covered my eyes as we walked into some sort of building.

"Can I open them now?" I whined.

"Not yet," he whispered in my ear. "Hold on."

He moved me several feet to the left and then turned me facing north. "Now."

I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped.

No less than thirty long lanes were stretched out in front of me. People were standing in front of some, attempting to roll heavy looking balls down the lanes, to knock over white pins at the end. I wasn't sure what this sport was called, but I had seen it before.

"Er...this is?" I asked Jacob.

"Bowling," he said, shaking his head. "Man you really are foreign."

I pouted. "It's just that we don't do this sort of thing back home."

"Well prepare to tonight Bella. This is going to be a blast."

He lead me down to a station where several chairs and a small computer were set up. When I looked up, I noticed my mine and Jacob's names were on a monitor with squares to the right of them. Jacob's name was flashing.

He picked up a black ball with three holes and an eight on it and showed it to me. "This will be your ball. I thought we'd start with something light for you. No offense, but you don't look like you can carry much."

"None taken," I said smiling. "Your probably right."

He picked up the ugliest pair of shoes I'd ever seen in my life and handed them to me. "You have to wear bowling shoes to play."

I looked at my red painted toes exposed in my flip flops. "Why can't I wear these?"

"Because princess," he said impatiently. "If you dropped the ball on your bare little feet it wouldn't feel very nice would it?"

I wrinkled my nose. "But those shoes are horrible."

He laughed at me. "Bella just put them on. It won't kill you. Did you bring socks like I asked?"

"Yes," I said, pulling a pair of ankle socks out of my purse. "Right here."

"Good."

After our shoes were on, Jacob grabbed a lime green twelve pound bowling ball and put his fingers in the proper holes.

"Alright now watch Bella," he said. "That's why I wanted to go first."

I nodded, standing up so I could get a better view of what he was doing.

He stood straight up, held the ball by his chest and walked forward. He swung his arm back, and then swung the ball forward. It rolled down the middle of the two arrows painted on the lane, and smacked into the white pins at the end, knocking them all over.

"YES!" He shouted in victory, punching the air. He turned to me. "That's what we call a strike."

"Like in baseball?" I asked, confused.

He snorted, trying not to laugh and handed me my ball. "Your turn Bella. Just do what I did."

"Ok." Feeling very stupid, I stood in the same position as he had, keeping my eye on the pins in front. I walked forward, and swung the ball.

It drifted off to the right and knocked away three pins, leaving seven standing.

"Er...is that good?" I asked, not looking at Jacob.

"Its...decent for a beginner. I thought you would land in the gutter for sure, or that we'd have to put bumpers up for you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said sarcastically.

"Ah." He put his hands together and bowed Japanese style. "Young Bella you have learned the art of sarcasm. You truly are becoming an American girl."

I shoved him lightly and picked up my ball. "Do I get another try?"

"Yes," he said. "This time try to knock over the rest of the pins, and aim for the two middle arrows there when you throw the ball."

"Ok," I said in a strong voice. "I can do this."

I threw the ball again, aiming for the middle arrows like he'd said, but only managed to knock down four more pins on the other side.

"That's ok," Jacob encouraged. "By the end of tonight you'll bowl at least one strike. I promise."

Jacob was right. I managed to bowl two strikes with his help, but he still beat me two hundred points to my one hundred and eight.

Now we were taking a rest to eat between games, and I wondered what he had in store this time.

"What are you feeding me Black?" I asked sternly.

He winked. "You'll see when it gets here."

"You know, if you keep feeding me all this fattening food, I'm not going to fit on the plane back to London."

"Maybe that's a good thing," he said, taking my hand again.

A waitress walked over with a large steaming pepperoni pizza and sat it down between us. "Here you are guys. Enjoy."

Jacob put a slice on my plate first, then a slice on his. "Dig in," he told me.

I shook my head. "Seriously? You want me to eat this?"

"Bella," he said in a whiny voice. "You loved the hamburgers, and Julie tells me you'll even eat some fried foods now. You have to try pizza."

I stared at it for awhile, not moving.

"Ok..." He thought for a second. "What kind of foods DO you eat back home?"

I suddenly grew very excited. "We eat prime rib, lobster, bangers and mash, caviar, roasted potatoes, plenty of vegetables, pudding-"

"Wait," he said, holding up two hands. "You'll eat pudding, but you won't eat pizza?"

I giggled, proud to finally know something he didn't. "It's not actual pudding, though we do eat that as well. In London, pudding is the word for dessert."

"Ohhhh," he said. "So what do you eat for dessert?"

"It depends," I took a sip of water. "Sometimes we have treacle tart and apple crumble. Its very similar to the delicious apple pie Julie made the other night."

"Any ice cream?" he asked, already starting on his second slice of pizza.

"Yes, but rarely. I'm allowed dessert twice a week and ice cream specifically twice a month. But only in very small portions." I groaned a little. "My parents like me to keep thin."

"You look fine to me," he said, looking around the table at my figure.

"And now you know why," I said, pointing at the pizza. "Things like this won't help."

"Take a bite. If you don't like it I'll order you a hamburger. Think of it this way. The point of being away from your country is not following the same rules you would over there, other wise whats the point in leaving."

I raised the pizza to my lips but didn't eat. "I didn't come her for a vacation. I was sent."

"Yes but you love it here. I know it, you know it, Julie knows it, and so does everyone else. So live a little Bells. You've already played video games, gone hiking, learned to play baseball, and you even swear now. So take a bite of pizza. It won't kill you."

Everything he said made too much sense to argue with, so I took a huge bite. The pepperoni, cheese and sauce were of course delicious. The blend of flavors was so wonderful I took a second bite and placed another slice on my plate to start on afterward.

"See?" he said, grabbing a third slice. "Told you, you'd love it,"

I stuck my tongue out at him, and was about to say something when we were cut off by applause from a back room.

"What's that?" I asked.

Jacob turned around and looked toward a crowd of people facing something we couldn't see. There was music playing from it.

"Open mic night," he answered. "This place has bowling, karaoke and open mic nights. Some people come to sing and stuff rather than bowl. And sometimes they are terrible."

"Sing..." I muttered to myself and got an idea. "Jacob...do you mind if we go see?"

"Sure come on," he held his hand out to me and I took it.

We made our way toward the crowd and found they were staring at a small black stage with a tall microphone in the middle. Behind it was my fellow employee Eric Yorkie, singing away and strumming his guitar.

"I had no idea he could play," I said, shocked.

"I didn't either," Jacob admitted. "I've never seen him here."

When his song was finished he took a bow and we applauded politely.

Eric spotted us and ran over. "Hey guys! What did you think of my song?"

"Very catchy," I said. "Great job. I didn't know you were musical."

"It's a hidden talent," he winked. "Do you want to give it a go? Anyone can sing tonight."

The idea was thrilling, yet scary too. I hadn't sang anything in front of anyone except Julie and of course my old guitar teacher. When I tried with Edward, he hated it, which made my heart sink a little. Truthfully though, he never approved of my singing or guitar anyway. It made me think I should go for it tonight, and sing just a little. See what Americans think of my playing.

"I would," I said, looking at the stage. "But I never sing without my guitar."

Jacob gasped. "You...you play guitar?"

"No worries," Eric said, as if Jake hadn't spoken. "You sing and I'll follow you. I'd let you use mine myself, but I'm a bit protective of it. "

"Wow, that sounds great," I said. "You sure you don't mind? Can you keep up?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "I don't mind, and I've followed tons of people who needed a guitar player tonight. I want to hear you. Go on up there and I'll tell Mark, the guy running the itinerary that we're up next."

I squeezed Jacob's hand, winked at him, and hopped on stage. I took a deep breath and in my head, chose the song I wanted to sing tonight. And then decided what I was going to do after I sang the song to Jacob.

**JPOV**

Finding out that Bella had something in common with my mystery woman was shocking. I now felt like I could let go of her and focus on Bella. Its not like I would be losing if I gave her up. Besides, I didn't even know her, and now that Bella my mystery woman's talents, as well as her other attributes it just made her better.

"Psst Jake!" Paul said, waving me over. He was behind the counter at the concession stand, working his final day at the bowling alley. "Come here!"

I walked over. "What?"

He nodded his head toward the stage. "Is Bella really going to play?"

"Looks that way," I said, trying to sound like I didn't care.

"Nice touch bringing her to the bowling alley," he said. "Fits right into the plan. Did you get her to eat pizza?"

"Yes Paul," I said, irritated. I was starting to wish he'd give this plan of his a rest.

"Excellent," he said happily.

I groaned and watched Bella get behind the microphone. She looked nervous but beautiful. Her cheeks were that lovely shade of bright pink again.

"Hello everyone. My name is Bella and I wrote this song for someone special," she said clearly.

I immediately felt a painful pinch in my chest. She wrote a song for "someone special?" I hoped she meant Julie, or her brother and not some boyfriend. She never really did say if she was single or not.

"This song is called Ultraviolet." She nodded at Eric, whispered something in his ear and handed him something that looked like sheet music from her purse. He started playing slowly.

She nodded along to the melody for a bit, and then started singing quietly.

_He is a wave and he's breaking..._

_He's a problem to solve._

_And in that circle he's making..._

_I will always revolve._

"She's ok so far," Paul whispered to me. "You can barely hear her."

"I know," I responded, and then made my way to the stage. Bella looked terrified. I took her purse from her and said, "Bells just sing. It's ok. None of these people are going to judge you." I lowered my voice. "Plus half of them suck anyway. Just sing openly ok?"

She nodded and then spoke back into the mic. "Sorry everyone. Let me start over. I was a bit nervous."

The audience clapped politely and Bella restarted the song. I moved back to my spot beside Paul and watched her sing.

_Oh...Oh..._

_He is a wave and he's breaking..._

_He's a problem to solve._

_And in that circle he's making..._

_I will always revolve._

_And on his sight..._

_These eyes depend..._

_Invisible and indivisible!_

As I watched her sing, I realized it sounded very familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd heard the tone before. She had a very natural, beautiful voice and sang without her English accent.

"Ok I lied," Paul said. "She sounds good."

"Yeah..." I said suspiciously. Trying to think where I'd heard her sing before.

_That fire you ignited!_

_Good bad and undecided!_

_Burns when I stand beside it..._

_Your light is ultraviolet!_

_Visions so insane!_

_They travel unraveling through my brain!_

_Cold when I am denied it..._

_Your light is ultraviolet!_

_Ultraviolet!_

_Oh...Oh..._

_Now is a phase and it's changing..._

_It's rotating us all._

_Thought we were safe but we're dangling!_

_Now it's too far to survive the fall!_

_And this I know..._

_It will not bend..._

_Invisible and indivisible!_

And then it hit me. It was Bella. All along its been Bella I've been hearing in the woods at night. Bella whose beautiful lyrics and catchy songs filled my dreams and daily thoughts. Bella who made me think I was torn. My mystery musician was always Bella.

Her voice filled me again, like it always did, with such joy. Like the oxygen in my lungs, I breathed in every word she sang, thrilled to finally see the face of my mystery girl and know who she was, because I'd been getting to know her for weeks now.

The biggest smile I'd had all summer spread across my face. My heart swelled with so much happiness I thought it would burst from my chest.

"Its her," I said out loud.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Its Bella," I said, sinking into a daze. "She's the girl I've been hearing in the woods at night. The girl I haven't been able to get off my mind. It was her all along."

"Are you sure dude?" Paul asked me.

The question in my head sounded so stupid. "I'm positive," I said firmly. "I would know that voice anywhere. I'd follow it to the ends of the earth. I have dreamed about it for weeks...and the whole time, it was Bella. I never imagined she could sing like that."

I could feel him staring at me like I was crazy, but he didn't say so. He said something else instead. "I'll give you that much Jacob. She is talented."

"Talented doesn't come close," I said breathlessly. "She's perfect..."

Bella's eyes were focused on me as she hit the chorus again, no more fear in her chocolate brown eyes.

_That fire you ignited!_

_Good bad and undecided!_

_Burns when I stand beside it..._

_Your light is ultraviolet!_

_Visions so insane!_

_They travel unraveling through my brain!_

_Cold when I am denied it..._

_Your light is ultraviolet!_

I lip sang the words in the final chorus with her, memorizing them like I always did.

_That fire you ignited!_

_Good bad and undecided!_

_Burns when I stand beside it..._

_Your light is ultraviolet!_

_Visions so insane!_

_They travel unraveling through my brain!_

_Cold when I am denied it..._

_Your light is ultraviolet!_

_That fire you ignited!_

_Good bad and undecided!_

_Burns when I stand beside it..._

_Your light is ultraviolet!_

_Visions so insane!_

_They travel unraveling through my brain!_

_Cold when I am denied it..._

_Your light is ultraviolet!_

I could see that Bella was a born musician by the way she sang. She moved across the stage like a natural. Smiling and twisting and dancing a bit; Even the audience clapped along. When the song was over she took a bow, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

I was the first one on my feet, clapping and cheering like my favorite football team had just won the super bowl.

Bella took another bow, gave Eric a hug for helping, grabbed her sheet music and bounced off stage.

I ran to her and scooped her up into my arms, holding her more tightly than I ever had. "Bella...Bella Bella..."

She laughed. "Apparently I was good then?"

"Good?" I said the word as if it were a swear. I sat her down on her feet and took her face between my hands. "Good is an insult. And so is great. You were perfect up there Bella. I've never...heard any woman sing like that in my life."

She smiled an earth-shattering grin so beautiful it took all my self control not to kiss her right then. "Really?"

"Another dumb question," I said, pulling her into my arms and rubbing her back. "Yes really. I could listen to you sing forever..."

And I've waited so long to find you, I added in my head.

She hugged me back and then pushed lightly on the front of my chest so I'd let her go. I stared at her for awhile as she glanced down shyly, then planted a soft kiss on both of my cheeks.

That action along rocked tremors through my whole body. I didn't know where I was anymore...I was lost in everything Bella.

"Thank you," she said softly. "My music is everything to me. And I am so glad you enjoyed it."

Paul cleared his throat, interrupting our moment. "Bella?"

"Yes Paul?"

He shook her hand. "You rocked up there. Great job."

"Thanks," she said, then looked back at me. "I'm going to run to the bathroom. I'll be back shortly."

"Hurry," I said, still grinning. "I have something to tell you when your done."

That made her smile again and she nodded, then headed for the bathroom.

**BPOV**

I found Melissa applying makeup to her cheeks in the bathroom when I was done, and she screamed when she saw me in the mirror reflection.

"Hey girl!" she said brightly. "You look happy."

"I am," I responded, still reeling from Jacob's reaction to my song. "I just had a very close moment with Jake...and I think he's about to tell me he likes me or something..."

"So," she said, snapping her make-up case shut. "Are you admitting you like him now?"

That was something I couldn't deny anymore. "I guess I am." My relief flooded out of me like a deflated balloon as I said it. A slow smile spread across my face. "I...like Jacob."

She raised her eyebrows. "Just like? Nothing more?"

"That's all you get for now," I scolded her lightly.

"Well then here," she said, squirting some clear scented liquid into my hand. "It's hand sanitizer and just as good as washing your hands. Just rub your hands together you don't need soap or water, and go tell Jacob how you feel. Or...go see how he feels. Either way, I have a very good feeling about tonight."

"Oh me too!" I said excitedly, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Girl don't thank me that's what best friends are for." She took hold of my shoulders and turned me around. "Now go get your man."

I checked my reflection quickly and then sprang for the bathroom door. As I re-entered the bowling alley I tried to calm my nerves, so I wouldn't look too excited or desperate.

Even though my stomach was doing kick flips and somersaults right now.

I saw him huddled up with Paul, and he looked uncomfortable. What was that all about? I decided to duck down beside the right side of the concession stand and listen.

"All I'm saying is, I think your forgetting the plan my brother," Paul was saying.

"I know the plan," Jacob said in a robotic voice. "In order to break Bella out of her "English preppy princess" shell we torment her by making her do a whole bunch of things she normally do. My "dates" with Bella are beneficial because they help me get closer to her, there fore the more Americanized she becomes, the more likely she is to take her new found attitude back to London."

"Then we call her Aunt Julie and check Bella's progress. When we find out we were victorious we all celebrate!" Paul boasted proudly.

My hand flew over my mouth. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Paul...there's no reason to celebrate this ok I feel terrible. Bella was amazing tonight and...I'm really starting to care about her."

Paul made some kind of loud breathing noise through his lips. "Jacob...come on. I like Bella too. But she IS going back to London. She doesn't live here. So you can't keep getting attached to her when you know your just going to have to let her go anyway. It isn't right."

"So it's alright to mess with her head and trick her into doing things she wouldn't normally do?" Jacob asked in longing voice.

"You had no problem with it before," Paul said. "What changed?"

"Nothing at all!" I said angrily, revealing my hiding place.

Jacob and Paul turned around, and when they caught me watching them their faced twisted into twin expressions of horror.

"Nothing has changed," I said, fighting back tears. "Jacob is still the same horrible jerk he was in the beginning. Only now he knows how to hide it."

Jacob walked to me and reached for my hand. "Bella let me explain-"

"No!" I said sharply. "All of this was some big stupid game to you wasn't it? Telling me you care about me, and about my music? It was all so that I could turn into one of you." I spat the word at him and Paul. "Well I'm not about to."

"Bella..." Paul started. "Look I'm-"

"Shut UP!" I yelled, and people turned to stare at us. "You both are nothing but a pair of foul mouthed manipulative liars, who care about nothing but your own amusement."

Jacob looked as if he would cry too, and he reached for my hand again.

I snatched it. "Don't ever touch me again you bastard!"

Melissa raced over to us with Embry on her heels. She looked from Paul to me to Jacob, and then stood by my side.

"Bella," she said slowly. "Whose ass do I need to kick?"

"Theirs," I said, fighting my tears so hard I was shaking. "But before you do, can you take me home?"

She put an arm around me. "Sure sweetheart. Let's go." she squeezed Embry's hand. "I'll be back later hon."

Jacob put a hand on my shoulder. "Bella please wait...didn't you hear the last part of the conversation? About how much I care for you."

I didn't turn back to him. "I did. But what stuck out to me more was the first. And how you could even go along with something like that."

He tried to speak again, but I was already halfway out of the bowling alley.

And that's when the tears came.

**End Author Note:** I hate to end two chapters in a row with Bella crying, but it had to be done. Song was "Ultraviolet" by Joanna Pacitti. :D

So? What did you think? At least Jacob finally knows its Bella right? Yay...ish. Lol.

I HAVE AN OUTTAKE I AM WRITING FOR THIS STORY. SO I WILL WRITE THE OUTTAKE SOON AND IT WILL POST WITH CHAPTER 12. LOOK OUT FOR IT. THIS STORY WILL HAVE OUTTAKES AS WELL AS AN ALTERNATE ENDING. :D

Because you guys have been so awesome, and I've delayed Sex on the Beach for so long, I'll release spoilers for Chapters 12 and 13 of this story. Set to post after I get back from London.

**Chapter 12 spoilers:**

Jacob begs Bella to listen to him, and Bella gives him a second chance.

Bella writes a new song for Jacob, and then removes her engagement ring!

Jacob takes Bella on the most dangerous date yet. ;)

**Chapter 13 spoilers:**

Bella has dinner with the Black family.

Harry Clearwater suggests Jacob bring Bella to the bonfire party as a date.

The claws come out when Bella catches Leah flirting with Jacob.

**We are so dangerously close to the first kiss right now its not even funny. (It might even be in Chapter 14. Maybe. ;))**

Smooches! Enjoy the story! I'm leaving for London Tuesday so leave LOTS OF REVIEWS! :)

Cam


	12. Fearless

**Disclaimer: I own no characters except my own. If I were Stephanie Meyer, I'd be ashamed to own some of them. (Lol just being honest.) **

**Chapter 12: Fearless**

**Author Note: **What is with the UP folks? Glad you enjoyed my last Sex on the Beach update but now its time to move on to Summertime. I am writing this in the the theater, waiting for the midnight premiere of Eclipse.

Not much to say here. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Song for this one is "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. Lyrics below, then here we go. :)

_There's somethin' 'bout the way _

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement _

_Walk me to the car _

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there _

_In the middle of the parking lot _

_Yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road _

_I wonder if you know _

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now _

_But you're just so cool..._

_Run your hands through your hair..._

_Absent absentmindedly makin' me want you!_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this..._

_You take my hand and drag me head first!_

_Fearless!_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance..._

_In a storm in my best dress!_

_Fearless!_

**BPOV**

With the hot tears of rejection still streaming down my cheeks, I rushed up the porch stairs and through the door being held open by Aunt Julie. Melissa had called her and warned her I was rushing home and in no mood to talk.

Instantly, I headed for the bedroom, but Julie grabbed my arm.

"Bella sweetheart, please talk to me."

I wanted to snatch my arm but didn't. I just froze in place and continued sobbing. "It's just so...embarrassing...I can't."

She pulled me into a hug and held me tighter, which made me sob even more. "Tell me what happened. You know you won't feel better until you do."

I sniffled and nodded, pulling her into my bedroom.

Julie sat down across from me on the bed, and Melissa sat beside her, pulling her knees into her chest.

As I watched them, I felt guilty for having Julie see me so weak, and even more guilt for ruining what looked like Melissa's first official date with Embry.

"Um...Mel..." I began slowly. "If you want, you can go back to the bowling alley."

"No thank you ma'am!" She said at once. "Bella, you are my best friend. I am here for you. Embry can wait. And if he really cares about me, he will wait."

I fought back a smile at her loyalty.

Julie squeezed both of my hands. "Talk to me," she repeated.

I took a deep breath and told her everything. How Jacob and Paul had been plotting ever since Jake met me, to turn me into a tomboyish American girl. How they planned to report to Julie and ask her about my progress once I'd gone back to London, and then laugh behind my back in victory. And most importantly, how everything Jacob had ever said or done, all our dates and special moments, were just an act. Things to help move along Paul's plan, because it would be easier, if I could get close to Jacob.

The last confession brought on an unexpected round of hysteria.

"Ok sweetie...let it out." Julie patted my back until I was under control.

That took awhile.

"It's just so unfair!" I finally said angrily. "How could he do this to me? I thought...we we're getting closer...but it was all a big joke."

Julie looked like she was thinking hard about something. "Bella..." she spoke as though she was about to say something I wouldn't like.

Melissa was deep in thought as well, not having said a word yet.

"Go ahead..." I said tentatively.

She locked her eyes carefully on mine. "Don't scream at me when I say this. But I don't think it was a joke at all."

"Why not?" I snapped.

"You don't really observe Jacob the way I do," she said, and it looked like she was slightly smiling. "You haven't seen the way he lights up when your around. The smile on his face. The look in his eyes when he watches you at work...there's something sincere there."

"More importantly," Melissa joined in. "There is something sincere in your eyes when you look at him, girl. Something strong."

"Ugh!" I groaned, flopping into my pillows. "We all know that I like him. I admit it ok? I like him. Like like like! A lot! But he screwed that up!"

"Bella?" came a voice from the living room.

Every muscle in my body froze. It was Jacob.

Melissa jumped off the bed and ran to close the door and lock it.

"How. Did. He. Get. In. here?" I asked each word to Julie individually.

"My bad," Melissa said, frowning. "I forgot to close the door behind me."

"Let's be glad its only Jacob," Julie said, scolding her lightly.

"Or not," I muttered.

"Bella!" Came his voice again. He knocked at my door. "Would you come out of there please? I heard you. Come on this is stupid. We have to talk."

"Actually," I yelled at the door. "We DON'T. I have nothing to say to you, you rotten liar! All you care about is you."

"That's not true!" he said. "I care very much about you."

"Oh really?" I said. "Because if I cared about people the way you do, I'd lose EVERYONE!"

He sighed heavily. "Bella please open the door and let's talk about this. I know what you heard sounded bad...ok awful. And yes I'm a jerk for going along with it...but at least let me explain.

I turned back to Melissa and Julie. Both looked like they wanted me to open the door.

"No!" I said to their unasked question. "I am not doing it."

Melissa bit her lip. "Oh Bella...look. Do you care about him or not?"

I was going to deny it, but the aching pain of my heart sinking made the words spill from my lips. "More than anything..."

Julie embraced me again. "Then talk to him. That's all you have to do. Its up to you to decide if you like what he says. But talk to him."

"No pressure," Melissa said in a singsong voice. "Just talking."

"Please Bella," Jacob said, knocking again. "I..I need you."

Julie and Melissa silently pleaded with me, until I rolled my eyes and swung the door open.

Jacob stood there looking relieved, and holding something behind his back. "Hi," he said simply.

"Mmm." was all he got from me.

I pointed with my thumb for Julie and Melissa to give us some privacy, and they exited, winking at us. I closed the door behind them and walked to my bed.

When I looked back at Jacob, he'd sat whatever he'd been holding on the floor at the end of my bed so I couldn't see it.

He took a seat as far as possible from me on the other side of the room.

"I hate you," I hissed at him.

He shook his head. "No you don't. If you hated me, you wouldn't be so upset about what I did."

I ignored him.

He leaned forward and clasped his hands together, bouncing his knees nervously. "Ok. So here is what happened...Paul and I had this deal. To mess with you and see if we could...change you from who you were. And at first, that's what it was. Because you and I couldn't stand each other in the beginning. But I think you know as well as I do, that sometimes the unexpected happens."

"Meaning?" I said, unwilling to let him off the hook.

"For example..." he started to smile. "When you first came here...you were preppy and princessy. And didn't care much about anyone but yourself. You wouldn't wear a casual piece of clothing if your life depended on it, and you were conceited."

"At what point does this conversation get better?" I hissed at him.

"We're close," He said carefully. "Now...you have a whole different life Bella. You play baseball. You go hiking. Your learning to skate. You know how to work a job and be on your feet all day."

I smiled a little and he went on.

"Not to mention you are incredible with my baby sister. Plus..." he moved to sit at the end of my bed, his eyes still cautious. "Your sweet...and more real...more down to earth. And when I first heard you sing..."

I nearly swooned as his eyes clouded over. Every muscle in his face defined happiness.

"My point is..." he composed himself. "That sometimes, the unexpected hits, and all you can do is give in. I know you partly changed because of me, but real change happens within a person. It depends on them. I changed too," he added, finally grinning. "I went from not liking you, and going along with Paul's plan...to really caring about you. The dates were not part of the plan. They were convenient for the plan...but unexpected like I'm saying. All of a sudden...I was falling for you Bella. Falling without warning. And it was nice...and still feels nice. Especially after all I've been through."

I couldn't stop myself from moving closer to him. "...you really mean that?"

His eyes bore into mine, paralyzing me. Freezing this moment with him. "Always Bella. I never meant to hurt you...and I am so sorry I did. I care deeply for you. And I..." he blushed. "I'd like to continue to get to know you. To keep up our...whatever it is we have...for a while. If you want."

I was stunned. I had no clue what to say. And when I tried to speak, my tongue stuck to the roof of my dry mouth.

Jacob was bearing his soul to me here, telling me he had feelings for me...and I wanted so badly to believe him. I wanted to let him erase all the pain from my heart.

But I couldn't. I wasn't ready to give in just let. I wasn't ready to be forgiving...

"Jacob..." I said softly. "As much as I want to...and believe me I do...I just don't know if I can trust you now."

His face fell and tears ran down my cheeks. "Bella...I'm so sorry...please...you have to trust me."

I shook my head. "I can't. I want to make myself believe that what your saying is true. But right now I can't. My head and my heart won't let me. And until they do...I guess we should just stay away from each other."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and got up from the bed. He turned to look out the window. "I wish I could convince you...of how much I care. Its been a long time since I have cared like this.

I wanted to ask him what he meant, but I was too preoccupied with the tears running down my cheeks. I knew I'd be sobbing again soon.

"Just give me some time Jacob. That's all I can say."

He went to pick up what was at the end of my bed and handed it to me.

It was a large bouquet of red roses and a stuffed wolf, just like the one Jenny had.

"Your sister has one of these," I said to him.

He nodded. "I gave it to her. And now I am giving one to you." He caressed my cheek. "You know where I am when you change your mind."

I nodded, and let the sobs come out when I heard the door close behind him as he left. My eye caught something sticking out of the flowers and I grabbed it. It was a card.

I slid it out of the envelope and read:

_Roses for my English rose. Love, Jacob._

_P.S.: Got the idea from Jenny. _

I suddenly forgot how to breathe.

The next morning, I woke up feeling really strange. Strange as in happy. After all that happened last night, why was I happy?

A glance at my nightstand reminded me of the beautiful red roses he'd left me. They were now in a vase. Julie no doubt had seen me fall asleep and put them in water for me. The wolf was lying against my right leg. Its fur was the same color of Jacob's skin...and soft just like his. Some how, even the black eyes looked like his.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at myself. "Stop it Bella. Jacob is not a wolf."

I placed my new wolf next to the roses and quickly dressed.

"Bella! Mail!" Julie yelled from the living room.

I ran in there as fast as I could. She was holding up a white envelope, similar to the one I opened last night.

"Read it," she said anxiously. "It came through the slot about an hour ago, but I didn't want to wake you."

I unfolded the letter with trembling fingers and read it.

_Hey beautiful,_

_I know I am technically supposed to be leaving you alone, but I couldn't help myself. I am sitting a little past the hill we were on that time. Near the rocky cliffs there. It hasn't even been a day since I let you think about it, but I hoped maybe you'd sleep on it and wake up feeling better. So join me there if you've forgiven me. I have something planned. If you haven't, don't show. But I can't guarantee I'll leave you alone. I don't give up that easily. Hope you liked the flowers. _

_Love, Jacob._

My breathing stopped again. What was it about those words... "Love, Jacob" that got to me.

Julie had been reading over my shoulder. "Bella go meet him. He really does care about you."

"How do you know?" I demanded.

Julie smiled. "Come on. I heard you guys talking last night. Do you remember when he said sometimes the unexpected happens when you are set on one path?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Well," she said smugly. "You came into this with a different motive too. Like Jacob said, you changed. You came here wanting to torment me and everyone around you and hate the world until you could get back to Edward. And now look at you. Not only have you become almost completely American, and you've fallen for Jacob."

I growled. "I knew you we're going to tease me about that now that I've admitted it. What's your point?"

"My point is that Jacob set out to hurt you, but ended up liking you a lot. And you did the same thing, and ended up falling for him. So why is it so hard to believe he could change his path unexpectedly like you did yours?"

I had no argument. Everything she said made sense to me. I didn't even know what to say to that.

She patted my knee. "You know how much you care about him right?"

I blushed and smiled in spite of myself. "Yes..." I whispered.

"And how special he is to you?"

I pressed my lips together and nodded.

"Then go meet him. Don't hold a grudge against him when you know you don't want to. Let yourself feel Bella. It is ok you know."

I leaned against her shoulder. "Ok...but what about Paul?"

"You can hold a grudge against him," she said firmly.

I laughed and read my letter again. "Ok fine. I'll go see what he wants. But I'm not promising to forgive him right away."

"Sure you aren't," she teased, poking her tongue out. "Go and have fun sweetheart."

Feeling much better all of a sudden, even better than I had when I'd woken, I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and go meet Jacob.

I pulled my truck into a make shift parking lot, and then set off to find Jacob. I walked north of the hill for ten minutes before I found him.

His back was to me, he was staring out at the ocean and the sun reflected off his bare arms and legs. He wore a navy blue tank top and cut off shorts. He was barefoot.

I approached him slowly, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

He turned and looked anyway, then his grew wide with happiness.

"Bella," he breathed.

I bit my lip, fighting a smile. "Hey."

Though it was very warm outside, I felt chills run through me at the sight of him. He was so incredibly beautiful.

He flashed his perfect teeth at me. "So...does this mean?"

**JPOV **

I watched her carefully. She seemed as happy to see me as I was to see her. She was dressed in a white tank top with a bikini top under it, and a pair of blue gym shorts.

I loved blue on her.

My body twitched a little.

Her brown eyes were careful as she took small steps toward me, not answering my question.

On impulse, I held my hand out to her, silently begging she'd take it.

She looked at it then back at me, teasing with those sexy brown eyes of hers. After a few seconds, she brought her arm forward, and laced her fingers through mine. She stepped to my side and looked deep into my eyes. I looked back in hers, wanting to lean forward and kiss her but stopping myself.

Bella was beaming now and squeezed my fingers tight.

I brought our interlaced hands up and kissed the back of hers. "Yes or no?" I asked stupidly.

She laughed, oh god how I'd missed the sound of it. "Yes you big dork...and thank you for the flowers."

"Your welcome," I said softly.

She glanced down at the cliff. "So...your apology includes a cliff?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"Am I allowed to push you off?" she joked.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," I said seriously. "But let's not kill me. Ok?"

She nodded.

"Today," I said, letting go of her hand to point to the water. "I thought we'd go cliff diving."

"No!" She said quickly. "No. no. no. no. and no part two!"

"You didn't let me finish!" I argued.

"It's not happening," she waved her arms in front of her. "I am not jumping down there."

"Then watch me do it first. It won't hurt you Bella I promise."

"Oh yeah," she said sarcastically. "Throw yourself off a cliff Bella. You won't get hurt."

I laughed hard. It did sound rather ridiculous. "Ok...maybe I said that wrong. What I mean is, I won't let you get hurt. I care about you too much. And you can watch me first and see how its done."

I saw her eyes nervously glance over the edge of the cliff. We were about thirty five feet up at the most. I didn't want to take her to the fifty foot cliff me and my friends tire swing off of yet.

"You'll be careful right?" she asked, squeezing my arm. "And not kill yourself?"

It made my heart swell knowing she cared. I stroked her cheek. "I promise I'll be careful. This isn't the highest cliff I've jumped off of."

She let my arm go and stood back to watch me. I winked at her, then bolted forward, staring out at the water.

I sprang off the edge of the cliff and plummeted downward, feeling the rush of adrenaline through me.

I hit the water with a big splash, and then popped back up to the surface.

Even from this distance, I could see Bella trembling. She was looking nervously over the side again.

"I'm fine Bella!" I called. "See?"

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

**BPOV (Just so you know, I could NOT stop laughing when I wrote this part. You'll see what I mean.)**

I was speechless. I couldn't believe he'd really just jumped off a cliff.

"Are you crazy you idiot?" I asked him sharply.

"Only about you!" he called back.

My stomach did a back flip. I could get used to this new, flirtatious Jacob.

Once I told him how I felt anyway.

I was stunned when I watched him swim to the side of the cliff and climb back up the pointed rocks. He made his way toward me fearlessly.

"Be careful!" I said again.

"I am, I am," he said. He pulled himself over the edge and sat down.

My first thoughts were that he was so sexy when he was soaked, his long hair clung to him, his abs outlined under his wet shirt and he was still smiling.

"Wanna try now?" he asked.

"Not particularly," I admitted.

"Come on," he begged. "You know I'll take care of you."

I said nothing.

"Tell you what," he said.

He stood up and pulled off his shirt.

Oh. My. GOD. The way the muscles in his body stretched and pulled as he removed his shirt sent a strong rush of feeling through me.

And caused my underwear to dampen a bit.

He tossed his shirt aside and laughed at the look at my face. "Haven't you ever seen a half-naked man before?"

Not one like you, I thought to myself. His chest was a bit bulky at the top, then curved and slimmed down nicely. His shorts were so low on his hips, I could see the little trail of hair that lead...

Well, you know where.

I licked my lips.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked, snapping me out of it.

"Um..." I gritted my teeth.

He snapped his fingers. "Focus Bella. I want to jump with you. That way you'll see nothing is going to happen. And if you want to get back up here, we can either take the long way walking, or you can climb that rope ladder."

All I heard was blah blah blah look at my ab muscles.

He could sense that too. "Earth to BELLA!"

I jumped. "What? Ok...yeah jump together...I guess I can do that."

"Awesome!" He said happily. "Ok now take your shirt off."

"Excuse me?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

"No no not like that!" He said quickly, then looked me over. "Unless you want to."

I gritted my teeth together and opened my mouth yell at him.

"Kidding Bella!" He said, laughing. "I see that you have on a swimsuit top on. You weigh less in the water with less clothing on. So take off your shirt and shoes and just wear your swimsuit top and shorts. Is that alright?"

"Oh," I said with relief. "That's fine."

He watched me while I grabbed the bottom of my shirt.

"Turn around," I told him.

"It's not like your getting naked." He snorted. "But fine."

He turned his back and I checked out his nicely shaped lower back and butt for awhile before finally pulling my shirt off. I kicked off my tennis shoes too.

"Ok, I'm decent," I told him.

He turned back to me and tried to keep his eyes from wandering, but they didn't. Just as mine did when I was watching his body.

"Great," he said and I grinned. He lead me about five feet away from the cliff. "What you want to do is run from here and then jump off. You don't want to jump off the edge, because you could get hurt that way. There are too many rocks. If you jump out from the cliff, you avoid hitting those. Got it?"

"Mmmhmm," I mumbled nervously.

"It's going to be fine," he assured me. "I just thought this would be fun for today. Then I have somewhere else I'm taking you later."

"Cool," I said, echoing something Melissa said all the time.

"Alright," he squeezed my hand. "Ready?"

"No."

He ignored me. "Set?"

I shook my head furiously.

"RUN!" He bellowed.

I sprinted with him toward the edge, closing my eyes extra tight.

Suddenly, the ground disappeared from beneath us. We were falling, falling, falling...I heard Jacob laughing next to me and my eyes snapped open.

Everything was a big blur to me, but the rush I felt in my skin made me laugh too.

We hit the water a few seconds later, which was freezing. My body sank toward the ocean floor, but Jacob pulled me up, having held my hand the whole time.

When we re-surfaced, my stomach was a mess of nerves. I pulled myself into Jacob and clung tightly to him.

"Is it over?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said in my ear.

I took advantage of the moment. I tightened my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder.

His hands swept down my back, and then back up. "You did incredible Bella."

"Only because you were holding on to me," I whispered, then pulled away and looked back at the cliff. "Did I really jump that?"

"You did," he said nodding.

I smiled. It had actually been really fun. "Can we...go again? Together? I promise I'll eventually go by myself."

"Why not go by yourself this time?" he asked. "I have faith in you. You can do it and I'll be down here to catch you."

"Oh yeah Mr. Macho?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You think you can catch me from all the way up there?"

"Yep!" He said brightly.

"Ok. You're on."

I let go of his hand to swim over to the rope ladder he'd tied to a tree. I climbed up and tried not to think about my fear of heights or look down.

"Keep going Bells!" He called. "You can do it."

I focused on my breathing until I got to the top, then stood in the same spot we were in before. The summer heat warmed my skin, almost eliminating the cold of the water droplets from the ocean. I focused on the beauty of the deep, blue sky and white clouds and how the sun looked reflecting off the water, rather than on the fear of getting hurt.

"Jump crazy girl!" Jacob yelled.

I darted forward running for only a few seconds before I flung myself off the cliff. The rush was stronger this time and I screamed. Not out of fear, but joy. Pure, effortless joy.

I crashed into the water, and as promised, I felt Jacob's arms scoop me up and carry me toward the surface.

I felt the sun on my skin again and sucked in a huge breath of air. When I looked at him, our faces were less than an inch away.

"Told you you could do it," he said, brushing his nose along my cheek.

He tried to drop his arms but I clung to him, my arms locked around his neck. "Don't let me go yet."

"Why not?" he asked, lines creasing in his forehead.

I looked deep into his eyes and answered honestly. "Because...I'm comfortable here."

He smiled a huge grin. "I am too."

I leaned my forehead into his neck and sighed, content. All the fear gone from me.

Jacob opened my truck door for me once we were further down the beach. I climbed out and instantly took his hand.

"I could get used to that you know," he said.

"I think you better," I said sweetly.

"Good," he replied.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked, leaning into his side.

"Well...not sure how great this place will be to you. But it means a lot to me...and you did say you wanted to see it."

"I did?" I tried to recall when I'd ever said I wanted to see something of his, but couldn't.

He pointed. "Look there Bella."

Ahead of us was a large blue and yellow building. It was made of wood, had a blue door, large windows and a yellow sign above the door that said, "La Push Beach Surf Shop."

"Oh," I breathed, remembering now. "I did tell you I wanted to see your family shop!"

"And now you can," I said happily.

We walked inside and Paul was standing at the register. Anger ran through me at once.

"Hey you two. Glad you stopped by...I want to talk to you."

I started to turn toward the door, but Jacob wouldn't let me. "Bella..."

"Why should I talk to him?" I spat angrily.

"You shouldn't," Paul said. "But I hope you will. I want to...apologize."

I shook my head. "No. I don't forgive you."

"In that case...I'm not going to argue. I'll be outside while you guys do what you need to do."

"I'm just showing her around Paul. I didn't bring her here as a date," Jacob said. "Dad hates when I grab the register and I'm not on the clock. He says it looks bad."

"Alright fine." He took his place by the register again. "Just know though, I am going to make this up to you two. I promise."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever."

He nodded and said nothing else.

"Anyway..."Jacob said awkwardly. "Bella this is the shop I work at."

I glanced around and noticed the blue and yellow was a common theme throughout the place, and that it was bigger than it looked on the inside. Aisles and aisles stretched through the place, filled with various beachwear. I saw surfboards lined the back of the store.

"You guys sell surfboards?" I asked incredulously.

"Anything you want that has to do with the beach, we sell here. The most popular stuff, at least for tourists, is the clothing we sell. The more serious beach people by surf boards, and snorkel gear and stuff like that."

He lead me to the clothing section. I smiled at the green La Push beach T-shirt and grabbed it. "How much is this? I want one."

"Eight dollars since our sale ended last week. But-" he took some money out of his wallet and handed it to Paul. "Here. Ring up Bella's shirt."

"You didn't have to do that, I have a job you know!" I teased.

"I know. I wanted to though. Follow me."

We arrived at what was instantly my favorite part of the store. Books lined the entire aisle.

"We have books on ocean creatures, ocean water...safety at the beach...and then of course we have novels that have to do with the ocean," he explained. "My personal favorite is Twenty thousand leagues under the sea."

I grabbed a book about dolphins and skimmed the pages.

"They are one of my favorite animals," he said, glancing over my shoulder. "I know a couple that live in this really cool cove out in the ocean."

I gasped. "Really? You know them?"

He smiled. "I even named them. Kristen and Taylor. Cool names right?"

"Very cool," I said, flipping through the book.

"I'll take you to meet them sometime," I said, winking.

"Wow..." Jacob was becoming more and more awesome by the second. "Oh Jake that sounds awesome!"

He kissed my forehead. "It's a date then."

"It's two a clock," came Tiffany's voice from the front of the store. She was talking to Paul.

"Ah crap!" He checked his watch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked upset. "I have to work at two fifteen. I completely forgot until now."

"That's okay!" I said. "I have to work at three. So I guess we're in the same boat."

He stroked my chin."Sometimes...when I am with you, brown eyes, I forget everything else."

I shivered. Brown eyes? What a great nickname.

I tucked my hair nervously and he chuckled. "You still do that. Nice. Look...I have to go..."

"Me too," I said.

"I'll see you later though," I promised. "And call you."

"Great," I said breathlessly.

I returned home later, and took a seat on my bedroom floor. I instantly reached for my guitar and sheet music, which held the song I'd been working on a few nights ago for Jacob.

I flattened it out in front of me and started to sing when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the screen.

It was Edward.

I pressed ignore and put it back on my night stand.

And that's when it hit me.

I just hung up on Edward. My fiancée. The man I was supposed to marry in a few months.

What the hell was happening to me? Where was my head at?

I started to call him back, until I realized I had no desire to. Only obligation.

Something strange was definitely happening here. Writing a song never kept me from talking to him before. But this particular song was about Jacob. And that was where my mind had been all day long.

I smiled as I thought back to the cliffs. He'd been so sweet today. So flirtatious...and sexy...I already felt like his girlfriend. Though I hadn't said a word to him about how I felt.

I wasn't ready yet. Plus, if I did, I'd have to also get rid of Edward. Which is another thing I wasn't ready for.

I decided to distract myself by singing my new song.

"Why Can't I?" I wrote across the top of the paper.

The title was genius. I picked at the strings of my guitar for a bit, and then sang.

_Get a load of me._

_Get a load of you._

_Walking down the street,_

_And I hardly know you._

_It's just like we were meant to be..._

_Holding hands with you._

_When we're out at night._

_Something inside me_

_Says it isn't right..._

_And I've got someone waiting too._

_What if this is just the beginning?_

_We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming!_

_Why can't I breathe?_

_Whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak?_

_Whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable_

_It's the fact and we're gonna get down to it..._

_So tell me!_

_Why can't I breathe?_

_Whenever I think about you?_

The chorus was brilliant. It was hard to breathe when thinking about Jacob. And hard to speak when I talked about him. Like with my parents or Edward. When they asked, I'd had to lie. I wanted to incorporate that in my song. Pleased with the lyrics, I went on the second verse.

_Isn't this the best part of breaking up?_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough of._

_Someone who wants to be with you too?_

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_

_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch._

_But wouldn't it be beautiful?_

_Here we go, we're at the beginning_

_We haven't fucked yet..._

_But my heads spinning._

I laughed at my bolder lyrics. I wrote those after thinking about how sexually frustrated I felt after being on a date one night with Jacob. Back home, Edward and I didn't sleep together often, because we were always watched, but I was at least able to be with him some of the time. Here, it was pushing almost five weeks since my last encounter. I was frustrated, and seeing Jacob half-naked and being held close to his warm beautiful body today hadn't helped.

I wondered if Jacob had ever had sex with anyone. But then I realized how stupid that question sounded. With a body like that, he had to have done something with this last girlfriend.

I was lusting though. Harder than I'd ever lusted over any other man. Even Edward. Jacob was irresistible.

I kept singing.

_Why can't I breathe_

_Whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak_

_Whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable_

_It's the fact and we're_

_Gonna get down to it..._

_So tell me, why can't I breathe?_

_Whenever I think about you?_

My voice filled with desperation during the last part of the song. This was my favorite. It described exactly how I felt at this very moment.

_I love for you to make me wonder,_

_Where it's going..._

_I love for you to pull me under_

_Somethings growing_

_Out of this that we can't control..._

_Baby I'm dyyyying..._

_Why can't I breathe?_

_Whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak?_

_Whenever I talk about you?_

_Why can't I breathe?_

_Whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak?_

_Whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable_

_It's the fact and we're gonna get down to it..._

_So tell me, why can't I_

_Breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Whenever I think about you..._

_Whenever I think about you..._

_Whenever I think about you..._

_Whenever I think about you..._

"That's a beautiful song Bella," came a voice near the door.

I jumped and looked up at Julie. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are. I'm off work," she leaned against the door frame. "Writing about Jacob again?"

I nodded. "I want him aunt Julie. Badly."

"I know." She sat down in front of me cross-legged. "So are you going to do something about it?"

"I want to," I admitted. "But I can't yet. Its not the right time."

"Why not?" she demanded. "Because of Edward?"

"Sort of...but I'm also still a little mad at him from earlier," I lied.

She knew at once. "Liar. You forgave him hours ago, I could tell by your happy go lucky attitude at work. Do you know what your going to decide Bella?"

I shook my head. "No. not yet. But one thing is for sure."

"Whats that?"

"While I am deciding," I closed my fingers around my engagement ring and slid it off, placing it in my nightstand drawer. "I don't want to be wearing this."

Julie wrapped me in a huge hug. "I think that's the smartest thing you've done all summer. Besides fall for Jacob Black in the first place. He's a good kid."

"No," I corrected her. "He's an incredible man."

**End Author Note: **So? I loved the cliff diving easily. That was the best part for me. We are very close to their first kiss. But its NOT in the next chapter. (might be in the one after that though.)

And don't you look at me like that! We are building tension here! :)

For those of you who are wondering why Jacob hasn't told her she's the girl he was looking for in the forest or asked her about her music yet, its because he's shy. He will. After their first kiss. :D

Now see look? I just gave that away.

And the song Bella sang at the end was called "Why can't I?" by Liz Phair. I re-edited the lyrics a bit.

Alright folks. I'm going to re-peat the chapter 13 spoilers from last time.

**Chapter 13 spoilers:**

Bella has dinner with the Black family.

Harry Clear water suggests Jacob bring Bella to the bonfire party as a date.

The claws come out when Bella catches Leah flirting with Jacob.

Get it? Got it? Good. Alright leave reviews!

HUGS!

Cam


	13. The Boy is Mine

**Disclaimer: I own no characters but my own. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest. **

**Chapter 13: The Boy is Mine**

**Author Note: **Welcome to chapter 13 everyone! Summertime is pushing 200 comments and so is Sex on the Beach give yourselves a pat on the back!

*Watches readers pat themselves on back*

And give a big hand to my beta Mistress, without whom I would be lost!

*Everyone applauds Mistress*

Thanks guys loving the support! Alright, now you guys loved the last chapter so much, let's see how you feel about this one.

**I am indeed posting early, since I will be going out of town on Thursday of this week. So enjoy your two-day early Summertime chapter!**

Song for this chapter is "The Boy is Mine" by Monica/Brandy. I actually changed the song for this chapter because I thought this one would be more appropriate. Lyrics below and then read on.

_I think it's time we got this straight.  
Let's sit and talk face to face.  
There is no way you could mistake,  
Him for your man are you insane?_

You see I know that you may be,  
Just bit jealous of me.  
Cuz you're blind if you can't see,  
That his love is all in me.

You see I tried to hesitate.  
I didn't wanna say what he told me.  
He said without me he couldn't make,  
It through the day ain't that a shame?

Maybe you misunderstood.  
Cause I can't see how he could.  
Wanna change something that's so good.  
But my love is all it took...

You need to give it up!  
Had about enough!  
It's not hard to see,  
The boy is mine.  
I'm sorry that you,  
Seem to be confused!  
He belongs to me!  
The boy is mine.

**BPOV**

"No, no, no," I said out loud as I swept aside nearly every outfit that hung in my closet.

I picked up a red halter dress and examined it for a bit. "Er...no."

Julie poked her head in my closet and knocked on the side of the door. "Hey you. What's all the 'no-ing' about?"

I sighed. "Jacob has invited me to have dinner with him and his family tonight, and I need something great to wear."

"Hmmm..." Julie shuffled through my clothes for a bit, and then pulled out a black and white sun dress. "I love this one on you. Why not choose it?"

I shook my head. "Nope...not quite right."

"Did you ask Melissa for advice? Where has she been lately? The only place I see her is work."

I giggled. "Mostly with Embry. We're going to hang out at the beach tomorrow afternoon. I have a feeling those two are going to be a couple soon if they aren't already."

"Good for them!" She said cheerfully. "Ok...so what do you want to wear tonight? Are you trying for dressy? Or casual?"

"I can't decide really. I just know it has to be perfect." I sat down on the floor and groaned.

"You have met Billy, Sandy and Jenny before you know," Julie pointed out. "They won't care what you wear."

"I know..." I admitted. "But somehow...this just feels...formal."

She shook her head. "Its not formal sweetie. You should wear what makes you feel good. Not what you think will impress them. Though I have to admit...its nice to see you going through all this."

"All what?" I asked.

Julie mimicked my accent. "'What should I wear to my darling Jacob's for dinner?' 'Is my hair alright?' ' Are my shoes ok?' 'I'm going to meet his parents this evening!'"

I couldn't help but laugh, she looked and sounded ridiculous pacing all over my closet. "Whats your point?"

She put an arm around my shoulders. "The point is sweetheart, that you don't need anything to impress them, other than being yourself."

"Which self?" I joked. "The one from London, or the new one I've found this summer. Sometimes I feel like I'm two people."

"Who do you want to be?" Julie asked handing me a casual blue-green blouse and jeans, and the same black and white sun dress.

I understood the point she was making and took the casual outfit. "Dressing up to have dinner with a friend or boyfriends parents is something I would do back home. I don't want to do that here. I like the other me a whole lot better."

"I do too," Julie agreed. "Come on I'll flat iron your hair a little."

"Alright." I hung the dress back up and then sat down in front of the mirror in my room.

Julie picked up my flat irons and started on hair. "You are more beautiful when you don't try so hard. I'm really happy you are beginning to see that."

I blushed a deep red. "Partly, its because Jacob always makes me feel special no matter what I wear. And the other part...is because I find it easier to be the way I am now. More relaxing, less stressful, and plus, no matter what I do, no one is going to put me down for it or disapprove."

"Unless you start doing drugs, or sleeping around, or killing people," Julie smiled at my reflection.

I laughed again. "What I mean is...the new me is just free. She doesn't need anyone's approval. She gets to just live her life and be an adult."

Julie finished my hair and hugged my shoulders tightly. "See? That is what I wanted you to learn when you came here. That you do not need to be on puppet strings to be special. You can follow your own rules and do what you feel is right in your heart."

"Jacob feels right," I admitted, blushing again. "He always has. Even when I hated him."

"You never hated him," Julie said. "You two just...butted heads at first. And sometimes people who fight in the beginning, are the those who end up the closest."

"Makes sense."

"Good," she kissed my cheek. "Now get dressed, and go have fun."

**JPOV**

I walked into the living room to find my baby sister sitting at the coffee table coloring.

"Done!" She announced when she saw me watching her.

"Whatcha got there?" I knelt down to her.

She beamed and held up a her picture. On the left side of the page, was clearly me. She'd drawn me more times than I could count and I always had a large head, hair down to the ground and a very skinny body. On the right side though, was someone I didn't recognize. At least not right away. The girl she'd drawn had a much smaller head, with brown hair, brown eyes and wore a blue dress.

We were holding hands and behind the two of us was a big, red, slightly misshapen heart.

I beamed. "Is that Bella and I?"

Jenny nodded eagerly. "Do you think Bella will like it when she gets here?"

"She's gonna love it!" I said, picking Jenny up and giving her a big hug. "And so do I."

She laughed and kissed my cheek. "Can I ask you something?"

"Only if I can ask you something."

"Um...do you and Bella kiss?"

I fought back a laugh. "No...at least not yet. Why?"

"I just don't want you to catch cooties," she said, sliding back down to the floor.

"Cooties don't exist," I said, poking her lightly in the stomach.

"They do too! They crawl into your mouth after you kiss someone, and then up to your brain and eat it while you sleep and thats why sometimes you can't remember your dreams!"

I nearly doubled over with laughter. "And who told you that?"

"Quil!" She said, as if that were a valid resource.

I sat down on the couch and pulled her into my lap. "Well Quil is lying. And next time he tells you that, you tell him Jacob is going to kick his ass for scaring his baby sister."

"She will not tell him that!" Sandy scolded, entering the living room. "She is not allowed to use that kind of language Jacob and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Yeah I'm starving!" Jenny whined.

Sandy scowled. She hated it when we rushed her cooking. "First of all, no. and second we're eating bugs for dinner so enjoy that."

"Yum!" I said at the same time Jenny said "Gross!"

The doorbell rang and I jumped a little.

"Calm down Jacob its just the bell." Sandy went to answer the door and I tried to calm my nerves.

"It's just Bella..." I told myself. "No reason to be nervous."

"Don't talk to yourself," Jenny whispered to me.

I shoved her lightly off my lap, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Jerk!" she yelled.

"Did Quil teach you to say that too?" I asked.

"No! Paul did!" She turned on her heel and stalked away, rolling her eyes at me.

"Sounds like you all need to watch yourselves around Jenny," Billy called from the kitchen.

"Whatever!" I yelled back, knowing it would bother him.

"We've got a visitor!" Sandy announced.

I stood up, ready to greet Bella as soon as she walked in.

Sandy walked out of the front foyer, with Bella following close behind.

She was a vision in her casual blouse and blue jeans, and I noticed, by her eyes, that she was a bit nervous too.

I felt that same surge of joy, that I always felt with Bella, run through every part of me.

I walked over and wrapped her in a huge hug. "Hey there, gorgeous!"

"Hello yourself," she pulled back and brushed her hand across my cheek.

"It's nice to have you here Bella," Sandy said. "Billy just put dinner on the table."

**BPOV**

I stared around the living room of the Black's home. It reminded me a lot of how someone would envision staying in a lodge. The walls were made of dark black painted wood, there was a fireplace in one back corner and two couches on either side of it. A love seat and television sat on the left side of the room, and a bookshelf on the right. In the middle was a gigantic coffee table, high above which was a large ceiling fan.

The carpet was a russet brown color, reminding me of the Quiletutes' skin. On the walls, were several family photos and a few of wolves.

What was with all the Quiletute's and their wolf obsession?

There was a beautiful dark haired woman on the painting by the back door. She had long black hair, brown skin and jet black eyes. A full moon was faded in to the painting, covering half of her perfect face.

I wanted to ask who she was, but decided not to. I assumed it was Jacob's mother, and bringing that up wouldn't be good.

"Should I have brought something?" I asked, turning my attention back to Sandy. "I thought about it on the way over, but wasn't sure."

"You're fine dear." Sandy patted my cheek. "All you needed to bring was yourself. Come on into the dining room I bet your starving."

"Bella! Bella!" Jenny ran into the room and hugged my legs tightly.

"Hi sweetie." I knelt down and kissed her right and left cheeks.

"I drew you a picture," she said, her little face lighting up. She handed me the piece of paper in her right hand and I took it.

"Wow..." My eyes swept over the unmistakable details. "Is...this me and Jacob?"

"Sure is!" She smiled. "Do you like it?"

I smiled up at Jacob and then gave her a hug. "It's great Jenny. Thank you. Can I keep it?"

"Yep!" She tugged my hand. "Come on time to go eat. Sandy makes good food."

"I'm sure she does."

On the dining room table was a dish containing what looked like a casserole of some kind, a large bowl of salad, a plate of bread next to it, and two pitchers of lemonade. The food smelled delicious.

Jacob pulled out my chair for me, and I took a seat between him and Jenny.

Once Sandy and Billy we're seated, they passed around the salad bowl. Though dinner was barely starting, I found I already felt like family here.

"I knew you'd make your way over here soon enough Bella," Billy told me. "All Jacob ever does is talk about you."

I looked over at Jacob. "Oh really?"

"Yep," he said proudly, taking my hand under the table.

"Bella has this and Bella has that," Sandy mimicked. "Bella is the most-"

"Beautiful girl in the whole state of Washington!" Jenny finished excitedly.

I squeezed his fingers. "Well its very nice to be appreciated."

"You are," Jacob whispered, so that only I could hear him.

Once I'd loaded my plate with all the available food options, I took a large bite of the casserole. It was as good as it smelled.

"Wow...this is excellent!" I looked between Billy and Sandy. "Now remind me, who was the chef tonight?"

Everyone at the table pointed at Sandy. She blushed a little and smiled. "I am glad you like it Bella. This is a recipe my grandmother made, and Billy, Jacob and Jenny's favorite dish of mine. When I was a little girl, my grandmother, and then my mother when grandma passed on, only made this on special occasions. Around here though, its cooked more often."

"Try demanded more often." Jacob was already almost halfway done with his.

"Another thing," Billy said thoughtfully. "Your aunt was saying how much you love it in Forks now. Is this true? We thought you'd never get used to the states."

"Does Julie tell you everything?" I joked.

"Sometimes," he said slowly. "But not always."

I took a sip of lemonade. "Forks has definitely grown on me."

Jacob squeezed my hand this time. "I took Bella cliff diving yesterday," he announced.

Sandy threw a cherry tomato at him. "Jacob, I told you about taking young girls on those high cliffs. If you and your friends want to be dumb enough to jump off then go ahead, but taking girls-"

"She did great though Sandy. Really, it was fun. Right Bells?"

I nodded, my mouth too full to respond.

"Yeah and he used to take Leah too and she was fine!" Jenny chipped in.

The atmosphere in the room grew very tense. Everyone stopped eating and stared at Jacob.

"Oops!" Jenny put her hand over her mouth.

I stared around at them and then at Jacob. "What's wrong? Who is Leah?"

Jacob cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um...she's...well-"

"Seth's sister!" Jenny said quickly. "His twin actually. And...they all use to go cliff diving together. Everyone. Even Paul and Quil and their girlfriends."

"Oh..." I said, not sure if I believed her or not. But Jenny wouldn't lie would she?

Billy changed the subject. "Just be careful Jacob. So do you two have any after dinner plans?"

"Actually I was going to mention something to Bella something outside," Jacob answered, all the tension in his face gone.

"What were you going to tell me?" I asked him.

He winked. "Wait until after dinner, and I'll tell you."

He must have been looking down at my left hand, because while I was looking over at Jenny he asked, "Hey where's your ring?"

Now it was my turn to be scared. I decided to play dumb. "What ring?"

"The one you always wear," Jenny said. "The pretty diamond one!"

I closed my eyes, my mind flashing back to yesterday when I'd placed it in my nightstand drawer. It was still there now, only in a small cardboard box. I didn't want to lose it in case I changed my mind. Though that didn't seem likely.

"I...er..." I took my clammy hand out of Jacob's and rubbed it on my jeans. "I...took it off..because I didn't want to lose it while I'm here."

They all just stared blankly at me.

"Well," I went on, finishing up my salad. "My father gave me that ring...and its very important to him and to me, and he'd be very hurt if I lost it. I probably should have taken it off before cliff diving yesterday. Silly me."

Jenny broke the silence. "Good! You can't get in trouble with your daddy! It's no fun."

"Not at all," I took a few more bites, hoping no one would push the issue.

They didn't.

There was no more tension at the table after that. We all chatted casually as dinner lead into dessert. Sandy made homemade ice cream with strawberry topping, which was just as good as the casserole had been.

She collected my plate when I was finished and grinned at me. "Bella did you get enough? There's more ice cream if you like. Or you can take some casserole home to Julie."

"I'll pass on the ice cream, but I think Julie might like the casserole. I'm full." I stood up from my chair. "Can I help do dishes or anything?"

"You may not," she said softly. "You are a guest in our home and will relax."

Billy nodded at Jacob and Jenny. "You guys relax too. For tonight, since we have company. I'll help Sandy clean up."

"How long until the wedding?" I asked them, staring at Sandy's emerald engagement ring.

Billy took her hand and kissed it. "Twenty five days."

"Wow...so soon..."

"And you are invited," Sandy said kindly. "So we hope to see you there."

"I'd be honored," I said sincerely. "Thank you."

I turned to talk to Jacob, and noticed he was busy whispering something with Jenny. So I left the dining room and walked back into the living room.

I stood in front of the painting again. I couldn't stay away. It was haunting, but beautiful. The woman looked like she was watching over someone...or something. And I noticed she did have a lot of Jacob and Jenny's features, so she had to be their mother.

A minute or two later, I felt Jacob's warm arms wrap around me from behind.

I melted into them, putting some of my weight on his chest.

"You ran away from me," he whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"I did not!" I insisted. "I just wanted to look at the painting again."

"Its my mom," he said softly.

"I figured as much."

He spun me a little so I'd face him. He leaned his forehead against mine, and my whole body suddenly felt lighter.

"I want to ask you something," he breathed.

"Anything," I whispered back, bringing my arms around his neck.

"So.." he pulled back slightly, keeping his eyes on mine. "When do I get to kiss you?"

I shivered a little. "Er...you want to kiss me?"

"Well we haven't yet."

His hands traveled down my back again, just like they'd done yesterday and he pulled me closer to him.

It still wasn't close enough.

"Soon," I said, closing my eyes and brushing my nose against his.

"How soon?" he asked, his voice urgent.

I laughed, a quick high pitch sound and bit my lip.

Jacob groaned a little. "I love it when you do that."

"You love everything I do," I said. Then decided I'd better answer him. "Eventually."

I put my face in his neck now, inhaling the scent of his cologne.

He nodded. "Ok fine. Eventually. But...not too long right?"

"Not too long at all." I stared at his lips, but stopped myself from kissing him. _Not yet,_ I told myself. _Not yet._

"Come outside with me," he said, keeping his right arm wrapped around my waist.

I followed him out to the porch, and we sat down on the swing. Sandy came out, and without saying a word, sat down Julie's portion of casserole in a Tupperware container on the porch table.

"Thank you," I whispered to her.

She winked and went back in the house.

**JPOV**

There was too much distance between Bella and I. I pulled her back into my arms so that she was lying with her back against my chest. I pulled my leg up onto the swing, to make sure I was securing as much of her as I could.

I moved my nose against her ear. "I like this."

"I do too," she said, her blush visible in the moonlight. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Mainly just the kiss. But you did mention something at dinner that made me smile," I confessed.

"What was that?" She started chewing one of her nails, and I stopped her, taking her right hand in my own.

"When you said that Forks was growing on you. And even though I technically live in La Push, I wondered if that had anything to do with me."

She played with my fingers for awhile before she answered. "A lot to do with you yes. Some of it though is a bit personal."

"Will you tell me?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't say no.

"Of course." She shifted a bit, then relaxed again. "I just...didn't expect to love it here so much. Everything is so different in America. But once I allowed myself to give in to the culture here, I found myself liking it. Including some of the things you've taught me. I'd love to go by that arcade again for one. And maybe do more cliff diving."

"We can do whatever you want to Bella," I tightened my arms around her. "Just name it, and I'm here."

A smile spread across her face. "Thanks Jake."

We were quiet for awhile, I kept absentmindedly sniffing her strawberry-scented hair.

It warmed me so much, holding her like this. And not just because the night was warm, but because it felt right. Everything about Bella always had. Even in the beginning. And now that I was letting myself feel...I wanted this to last. I wasn't sure how long. But at least for awhile.

"Jacob?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes beautiful Bella," I answered.

"Why are you so warm? No offense...because I'm very comfortable here...just wondering..."

I pressed my lips to her temple several times. "It's kind of a genetic thing. A lot of Quiletute's...our temperatures run a little warmer than usual."

"Does it make you sick?"

"Nope. Its kind of cool actually. Though we can't use our almost-fevers as away of getting out of school."

She laughed a little then yawned. Her body slumped a little, allowing me a clear view of her face from this angle.

I watched her peaceful expression for awhile as she slept. A single tear, ran down my cheek.

I'd fallen hard for Bella Swan. So much so, that she was almost my whole life now. When she was this close to me, the hole Leah left in my heart didn't hurt anymore. I wasn't using her by any means. She was just...like a comfortable pillow to the loneliness I felt.

I let time go by, I wasn't sure how much until she started talking again.

"Jacob..." she mumbled.

"What is it Bells?" I whispered.

"Jacob...my Jacob..." She snuggled into me and her breathing slowed.

I stared at her in disbelief, until I realized she'd been talking in her sleep. Dreaming about me...

Even though I knew she wouldn't hear me, I whispered in her ear, "And you are my Bella."

**BPOV**

"Hurry up slow poke!" Melissa called, several feet ahead of me.

I lagged behind her, in a total daze after last night. My head was full of nothing but Jacob.

Melissa turned around and put her hand on her hip. "Hey! I didn't come to the beach to sunbathe with myself you know!"

I sped up a bit until I finally reached her. "Sorry," I said honestly.

"You should be," she said sternly, then held out her arms. "Alright girl bring it in."

I gave her a huge hug. "I really am sorry Melissa. I've just had a...really distracting night last night."

She spread both our towels on the beach. "Oh really? Anything to do with Jacob?"

I grinned. "Everything to do with Jacob."

"Ooh stories!" She said excitedly, clapping her hands together. She took a seat on her towel and then patted mine. "Sit down lady we have to have girl talk."

I giggled shyly and sat down across from her.

She looked at me over the top of her sunglasses. "So, because I want to look in your eyes when I ask you this, did you kiss him?"

"No," I answered automatically.

"Ugh!" She grabbed one of her magazines out of her bag, rolled it up and lightly smacked my knee with it. "WHY NOT?"

"Ok sorry!" I held up my hands in surrender. "No need to be abusive."

"Calm down girl you know I'd never hurt you. But come on, why didn't you kiss him?"

"I want to..." I said, thinking back to last night. "I just...can't yet. I'm waiting for the perfect moment."

"So if you didn't kiss him, then what's got you in la-la land?" she asked, unscrewing the cap of one of the lemonades we'd brought for the day.

I sighed dreamily, almost feeling my eyes cloud-over. "I fell asleep in his arms last night..."

Her mouth fell open, then curved into a smile. "Oh my god Bella! That is so sweet! Did you stay the night?"

"No," I rolled my eyes playfully. "He took me back to Julie's after a while. But it was a long while because when he put me in bed, it was about three in the morning. Then he kissed my forehead and said something that sounded like 'Que Qwole'"

She scrunched up her face. "What the heck does that mean?"

I took out the panda I'd won the night Jacob an I went to Dave and Busters and held it tightly to my chest. "I don't know...but I think its Quiletute for something."

"Girl he spoke Quiletute to you?" She was just as excited as I was. "Wow, even Embry hasn't done that with me yet."

"Are you two official?" I asked her.

"Not yet..." She spread herself across her beach towel. "But we will be. I overheard him fighting with Rachel again this morning."

"Where is he now?"

She snickered. "Um...at home. He probably doesn't want to come out in public right now."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. "Melissa...what did you do to him?"

"Hey he lost a bet!" She shrugged. "You'll see tonight. It'll be hilarious."

"What's tonight?" I asked, squirting suntan lotion on my legs and rubbing it in.

She sat up and looked at me. "Jacob hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" I felt like I was missing something.

"Wow...I thought he would have told you. Eh, I'll let him do it. You'll find out."

I was about to argue when she stood up and brushed off the sand that had blown on her legs. "I'm starving. I'm going to go grab a sandwich from the shop down the beach. Would you like one?"

"Sure," I said, handing her a five dollar bill from my beach bag. "Turkey please."

"Coming right up."

She skipped off to the sandwich shop and I laid down on my towel, cuddling my stuffed panda I'd decided to name him Jacob Bear. That might sound lame to some people, but it made me feel closer to Jake.

I rested my head on the towel and let my eyelids droop. I was considering taking a nap when I heard a familiar ringing sound.

I looked down the opposite side of the beach and saw Jacob's shop in the distance. The bell that woke me was the one that sounded when people walked through the door. I smiled as I thought of him in there and wondered if I should pay him a visit.

Then again, I'd spent an awful lot of time with him lately and not enough with Melissa, so I'd just call or see him later that evening.

I would have gone on back to sleep, if it weren't for what I saw next. Jacob walked out of the shop, with a dark haired girl behind him. She was wearing a dress that was much to big for her small frame. Her hair was cropped short and chin-length.

They seemed to be having some sort of argument, or serious conversation.

Jacob was using a lot of hand gestures that made it seem like she shouldn't be there.

I wondered if this was the "Leah" everyone had been referring to at dinner last night. I sat all the way up now, and carefully watched the two of them.

Jacob put his hands her shoulders, said something and then pointed toward the other side of the beach. She shook her head, wiped away tears and then threw herself at him, her arms locked around his neck.

I gasped.

He pushed her away slowly, but kept his arms around his waist. She brought her hand up to his chin and stroked it lightly. He ducked his head shyly and even from here I could see his smile.

Rage and jealousy flooded through me at once. Who the hell was this girl all over my...well...he wasn't mine yet...but hadn't we decided we were going to be together now? Or something like that?

He shook his head, pushed her hands away and then touched her stomach lightly.

This confused me the most of all. Why was he touching her stomach?

He waved at her stomach, then at her and walked back into the shop.

The girl, looking proud of herself, straightened her too large dress and walked toward my side of the beach.

**LPOV (Leah's point of view)**

So Jacob hadn't agreed to get back together, but he had agreed to call me and go over baby names, since Sam would be out of town for a week and unaccessible. I didn't want to bother him since his grandmother had cancer and needed to go to a treatment center in California.

As I walked toward the west end of the beach, I spotted Bella Swan lying on a towel next to an empty one. She held a black and white stuffed bear in one arm and her eyes were fixed right on me.

A devious smile stretched across my face. "This could be fun," I muttered to myself.

I walked right toward her and she stood up, her eyes full of anger.

"Hello there!" I said kindly. "And you are?"

"Bella Swan," she said stiffly. "And yourself?"

"Leah Clearwater." I held out my hand, but she didn't take it. "Is something wrong?" I filled my voice with sugary sweet innocence.

"Er...yes actually. What were you doing at that shop over there?"

I glanced back at the shop as if I'd never seen it, then turned to Bella. "Oh just visiting. I'm close with a lot of people that work there so..."

"Good thing you didn't say you were picking something up," Bella said, searching me with her eyes. "Because I don't see a shopping bag or even a purse on you."

Now she wanted to talk tough. I'd show her what tough was.

"I'm sorry...I didn't ask anyone to evaluate my honesty or shopping habits. I'm going now," I said, hoping she'd call me back.

I only made it one step past her before her hand was on my shoulder. "Hold on a moment."

I groaned a little. Even her English accent was annoying. "Can I help you?" I asked in my sugary voice.

"How do you know Jacob Black?" She asked me.

I just had to take this opportunity to crush Bella, and her hopes of ever getting together with my Jacob. "He's...my boyfriend."

I fought a smile when her face fell. All the smugness gone. "You must be mistaken...Jacob and I are..."

"Look Bella," I got right in her face, dropping the nice act. "I don't know what you thought you had with Jacob Black, but he's mine now. My guy. Not yours. He was always mine in a way. He agreed to call me tonight and talk through all our problems. So...whatever you guys were trying to have...its over."

"No it isn't," she said, but her voice cracked and I knew she was saying it more to herself than to me. "Jacob cares about me."

"Cared," I corrected her. "I just talked to him, did you not hear me? People from London do speak English right?"

"Did you seriously just ask me if people from _England _speak _English?_" She asked, gaining a sudden confidence. "Sorry, I don't buy what your saying. Jacob is a very intelligent man, I don't think he'd date such a dumb ass!"

"Are you challenging me Swan?" It was a warning, not a question. "Because you really don't want to do that."

"I think I do," she said, getting closer to me. "Jacob is mine. He may have been yours, but from what I hear, you are old news now."

It was my turn to be angry now, and I wanted to go off, but then I thought of something else and smiled again. "Hey Bella?"

"What?" she snapped.

I put on my best sympathy face. "You know it really is sad for you. Trying to hang on to someone you'll never get or deserve. So sad..."

"Why don't I deserve him?" Her expression was sad again.

I looked her over. "Look at you. Rich bitch from London who can have everything she wants. You've spent your whole life having shit handed to you, while Jacob works hard for his money. You have no sense of worth ethic or responsibility. Sure, you come here for a measly four months to learn a lesson. But that's all. You'll go back to your rich life soon. And do you really think that eighteen years of rich life and four months of American life is going to make a difference to him? Not to mention that your leaving soon. You have mere months here before your back on a plane."

When I saw that she wasn't going to argue back I went on. "So stop holding on to what you can't have. I'd recommend you head back to the UK now, and tell your rich mommy and daddy how sorry you are. Then you'll be where you belong, and I'll be here I belong. With Jacob."

She said nothing, though her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over.

**BPOV**

Could what Leah is saying be true? Is all of this she's telling me, stuff that Jacob has told her? Are they really back together?

From what I saw, he did agree to call her at the most. And what could that be about?

For the second time in the last few days, my faith in Jacob was gone again. Lost forever this time. There was no turning back. There was no apology. He had someone else he cared about more. It was never about me. It was always about Leah. Thats why everyone at the table looked at Jacob last night, because they knew he was getting back with her.

Tears blurred my vision as I glared at Leah. "N-n-no.." I fought to control my voice. "Jacob has to care..."

"Mmm but he doesn't," she said, smiling at me. "Not even a little. Sorry."

What caused me to do it I'm not sure, but I sprang at Leah, knocking her into the sand.

Before I could make a punch or even grab her greasy-looking hair, I felt someone pulling me off her.

"Let's go Bella, you don't want to do this, trust me," came Melissa's voice.

I thrashed and kicked like a two year old. "No! Let me at her! That miserable slut thinks she can have Jacob and she can't."

"Oh but I can." Leah stood up, unaffected by my attack. "I can have whatever I want. Your lucky I don't press charges for you attacking me like that."

"Leah shut the fuck up!" Melissa barked. "Or I'll let her go."

"Do it," Leah teased, her eyes glinting. "You know what will happen if you do."

Melissa held tightly to me and whispered, "Calm down Bella. Don't hit her. Just talk it out with me ok?"

Leah fake blew a kiss and said before leaving, "See you guys tonight!"

Melissa didn't let me go until she was completely gone.

I collapsed on to my towel and started sobbing uncontrollably.

She rubbed my back. "Oh Bella...what the heck were you thinking trying to fight her? What did she say?"

"What I knew all along," I said bitterly, the tears wetting my cheeks. "That Jacob Black never really cared about me. And never will."

I knew the words were true as I spoke them. And I also knew that the next time I saw him, I'd tell him to drop dead.

For good this time.

**End Author Note:** Ok. I love you guys so much I literally wrote this chapter in one day. Actually several hours but still.

LEAH IS A MISERABLE BITCH RIGHT? GRRRRR! On the bright side, next chapter is the kiss chapter! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! What was your favorite part? Mine was the porch. I'm telling you I cried the whole time writing that.

Now before we get to spoilers I have a few notes to make here:

I left out the conversation between Harry Clearwater and Jacob, where Harry invites Bella to the party. I wanted to place it somewhere, but I felt the stuff I did get in this chapter was more important. Sorry.

I like to keep up the Quileutes love of wolves in my fan fictions, even though my characters are human. It just seems to fit. I also carried over Jacob's unnaturally warm skin. At no point in this story will he turn into a wolf. But I like the hot temperature concept Stephanie Meyer came up with. :)

I was supposed to put the boys' pink hair in this chapter, but this one went on to long so I'll move it to next chapter.

If you don't know what I am talking about with the hair, you haven't read the outtakes. SO BAD BAD READER YOU! BOOOOOOOOOOOO!

For those of you waiting on Jacob to tell Bella about why he loves her music so much, it is coming soon! (Very, very, very soon.) ;)

Ok moving on. Chapter 14 stuff. And I've been dying to write this chapter since I outlined this story while writing Jacob's Garage. It's been a long time planning but its here!

**Chapter 14 spoilers**

Bella tells Jacob she wants him to die.

It's bonfire party time and Leah is there! With Jacob? Or without Jacob?

Melissa and Embry officially get together.

Worst spoilers ever I know. But thats the only way I could give them to you without telling you exactly what happens in the chapter and where the kiss comes in.

Alright guys! See ya next time!

Xox

Cam


	14. Crazier

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does. But guess what? I own Jenny and Aunt Julie! :D**

**Chapter 14: Crazier**

**Author Note**: (takes deep breath) Yo peeps! I have been ITCHING to write this chapter for weeks and its finally here. THE BIG KISS! THE LIP LOCKER! THE SMOOCHER! THE SPIT SWAPER!

Ok now it's getting gross. Better shut up. Lol.

Big thanks to my beta Mistress and my readers! Let's get to 200 comments ok? Please? :)

**Posting one day early. you can thank my facebook page fans for this one! **

No more talkies. Song for this chapter will be revealed at the end.

**JPOV**

"All I'm saying is, you two seem pretty cozy from what I hear. So invite her," Harry Clearwater told me on the phone after work.

I smiled to myself, knowing Harry was right. "I know...I just don't want us to run into Leah tonight."

He coughed. "I promise to keep my Leah at bay Jacob. I'm sorry about her constant badgering. I'll have a word with her about it. How does that sound?"

"Thanks Harry," I said sincerely, then glanced over at Bella's house to my left. I stopped my rabbit and put it in park. "I'm going to go invite Bella now."

"At a boy," he said cheerfully. "See you tonight."

"Bye." I hung up my cell and nearly skipped to the front door of her house. I knocked three times and wiped my sweaty palms on my shirt. Why was I nervous? Bella and I were already in the one-on-one time stage of our...well...whatever it is we have. I hope it's a relationship.

The door swung open and I almost raised my arms in a hug, expecting Bella. Instead, it was Julie.

She stood with her hand on her hip, her eyes tired and her mouth in a scowl. Her shirt was wrinkled, as if she'd been lying down and she looked at me like I was a stranger.

"Uh..."I said uncomfortably. "Hi Julie. Is Bella home?"

She nodded once, but didn't speak.

I stared at her and forced a smile, seeing if she would smile back.

She didn't.

She scowled at me like that for awhile. Still as a statue. Her eyes were piercing now. She almost looked angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly. "Is Bella ok? Is she safe and everything?"

Another nod, and then a gesture for me to sit on the porch swing.

I took a seat, clasped my hands together and put them between my knees. My whole body felt nervous for whatever was coming.

Julie sat down on the banister of the porch, her eyes still on mine. She pinched the bridge of her nose tightly between her thumb and forefinger.

"Jacob..." she said my name in a heavy voice.

"Y-yes," I said tentatively. What the heck was going on?

"Are you messing with my Bella?" she asked in a clear voice.

Confusion swept through me. I had no idea how to answer that question. "Messing with her how?"

"Are you playing with her feelings? Do you really care about her?"

It seemed like the stupidest set of questions I'd ever heard. "Of course I do. Why? Does she think I don't or something?"

She asked a different question in response. "Are you dating Leah Clearwater again? No wait..."

I reacted so fast I didn't even have time to flinch at the sound of her name. "Leah Clearwater? What the hell Julie-"

"Jake...just go to talk to Bella. This really isn't my battle. But I thought I'd at least say something. This is the second time she has come home in tears because of something you've done to her. The first time I took your side...at first at least. This time...I'm not sure. I'm rather doubtful of you myself..."

I could tell she was speaking these thoughts right from her head as soon as she came up with them. My breathing sped.

"Julie I'm not-"

She covered my mouth and pointed toward the door. "Go to Bella. Just know...that I'll be watching you."

As soon as she removed her hand I ran inside the house and headed for Bella's bedroom. The door was closed and I was willing to bet if I knocked she wouldn't come to the door, or that it was locked.

What the hell had I done now?

"Bella?" I said without knocking.

Nothing was said back. I pressed my ear to the door and heard quiet sobs on the other side. My heart started aching.

"Bella honey...what's wrong? Talk to me please. This time I really don't know what I did. I know I was a dick last time... but this time..."

The door swung open unexpectedly and I stumbled, nearly falling inside.

When I caught my balance and looked up at Bella, my heart gave another painful squeeze.

Her eyes were red-rimmed and angry tears were rolling down her pale cheeks. She was frowning, and staring at me like I was the most detestable man on earth.

I reached my arms out to her and she moved a few steps back. She stared down at her feet and sat on her clothing trunk next to the closet.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" I was trying not to snap, but she was pissed at me and I had no clue why.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked in an empty voice. "You make me think you care for two seconds and then bam! Something happens and I find out you don't."

I sighed, and it was almost a growl. "Bella, your aunt mentioned something about Leah Clearwater. I'm not interested in her. I'm not back together with her. I don't know where you got your information from, but-"

"The horse's mouth," she muttered. "She told me today at the beach."

She finally looked at me again. "After I saw you with her."

Guilt hit me like a wave as my mind flashed back to this afternoon. Leah dropped by to harass me, and in order to get her off my back I told her I'd call her tonight. Which I had no intention of doing.

I moved forward, even though Bella held up her hands to stop me. I knelt down in front of her, longing to touch her face...or any other part of her. Even this sad, she was still beautiful.

"Bella..." I began slowly. "My sweet, beautiful, insecure Bella. Leah is lying through her teeth."

She shook her head as if she expected my answer, and pulled her knees into her chest. "No she isn't. You are. You never cared about me Jacob. She said so."

"Tell me one thing you know about Leah Clearwater. Besides the fact that we did, in fact, date at one time."

She puckered her lips and moved them from side to side, trying to think of something. "She's a huge bitch. Doesn't know that people from England speak English. She has a nasty attitude. And an addiction to you. She's also classless, tasteless and probably a total slut."

"And why would I want her," I asked slowly. "When I could have someone wonderful like you?"

Bella didn't answer.

I stared into her eyes. "Bella. Leah and I are not back together. I promise you that. We went out a long time ago...but..."

I realized as I tried to tell the story I couldn't. My words caught in my throat, and I felt my eyes begin to water.

**BPOV**

I'd touched a nerve without knowing it, by asking Jacob to explain about Leah. The sadness in his eyes cut right through me like a knife. I felt like crying as well, and I didn't even know the situation yet.

I was angry with him. I was hurt. I felt betrayed. But even through those layers of emotion, there was compassion in me. The need to hold him. The desire to wrap my arms around him and hold him tight.

But I couldn't go there. Not until he explained a few things to me.

"Jacob...what were you doing today if you aren't dating Leah? Why did you let her slimy little hands touch you?"

He sat down next to me on the floor and rubbed his hand against my shin. "I shouldn't have. I admit that was wrong. Leah came by...to harass me as always. And-"

"You agreed to call her?" I finished bitterly.

"Bella listen!" He jumped up quickly. "I only did that because I wanted to get her off my back. You see...Leah is pregnant."

If there had been anything in my mouth I might have choked on it. I did a double take. "She's WHAT? With your-"

"No! No! No!" he waved his hands in front of him. "The baby is not mine. I promise. It belongs to another..."

There was that look on his face again. The pain. I could see it in the tightening of his eyes. How every muscle from his cheeks to chin pulled down into a sad expression, and how his body slumped a little.

"It's..."

He couldn't speak properly, and I knew it wasn't out of guilt, or anything he'd done wrong. Whatever Leah had done to him, caused him great pain.

"Jacob don't if its too hard," I said, frustrated. My curiosity over what happened was battling against my anger at Jake for letting Leah touch him. "Just...don't."

"I want to tell you what happened," he said in a pleading voice. "I really do Bella...but it's too hard right now. Just know, that I do care about you. So much. It's not about her any more. That was a long time ago. And Leah...she's jealous because she screwed up. And now there is someone else where she wishes she could be. But she never will be Bella. The only person allowed in here," he pointed at his chest. "Is you now."

His words shot through me like tiny bullets as he spoke them. I inhaled sharply but couldn't speak right away.

He leaned his head against my legs and kept stroking my shin. "Please believe me Bella. It's all about you now. And I'll prove it. Tonight."

Julie knocked on the open door and walked in. She didn't look as up set as she had earlier when I spoke with her about Leah.

"Honey...I am not taking Jacob's side here. But...I can vouch for the fact that what happened to him was very tragic. Anyone would have problems speaking about it if they were in his position. So try to stay open-minded...ok? It's up to you to forgive him though. Sorry for butting in."

I nodded at her. "It's ok Aunt Julie. I know you mean well."

Jacob smiled slightly. "I hope you do forgive me Bells. Because I wanted to ask you to come with me tonight..."

"Where?" I asked.

His smile grew a little bigger. "I'll tell you. If you agree to come with me. I won't demand that you forgive me yet. I know I didn't do the greatest job of explaining." He looked up at me again. "But I really do want you Bella. You, and you alone. And...even though its going to sound bad, I want to say...I wish you would have let me explain before you got yourself all worked up over nothing. There is nothing going on Bella. And I promise, when I am done being a wimp, when I am...strong enough...I'll explain what happened with Leah. Right now I just can't though. It's too much."

I rested my forehead against my knees and thought about that for awhile. Jacob wasn't demanding forgiveness this time. Just asking if I would be with him. He didn't want to force me into making a choice. There were no bribes. No flowers. No stuffed animals. Just Jacob. And somehow, that was a bribe in itself.

An unexpected smile spread across my face, and I looked at him as he stood up. "You really do care about me don't you?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and tossed his long mane of hair. "I thought you knew that silly girl."

He scooped me up into his arms, and pressed me tightly to his warm chest. I couldn't help it. I rested my head against his shoulder and squeezed him back. He swung me back and forth a few times and my legs swung with him.

I tossed my head back laughed, feeling like a child again. "Ok, ok. I'll come with you."

"YES!" He said, and rested his forehead on mine. He watched me for a half second and then his lips stretched toward my own.

I pulled my head back and shook it at him.

His eyes bugged. "Really? After all that false accusation I get no kiss?"

I wrapped myself tighter around him. "You will. I promise. But not right now."

He growled, and I laughed again.

"I will kiss you," I said. "When you least expect it."

"When I least expect it," he repeated.

"Yes!" I said brightly. "When you are busy with friends. Or finishing a sport. Or in the middle of a chore, or first thing in the morning. Times when your mind is occupied with something else. I'll kiss you."

"Hmm," he said, burying his face into my neck.

Aunt Julie giggled watching us.

"You sure?" he whispered.

I giggled. His breath tickled. "Yes I'm sure. And I promise."

He looked back into my eyes. "I suppose I can live with that. Alright, deal."

He let me down to the floor and I hugged him one more time. "And in turn, I'll prove to you at tonight's La Push bonfire party that my feelings are all about you."

"How?" I asked curiously.

He winked. "Just wait and see. I'll be back later to pick you up. I just wanted to come invite you and then go home and shower. Is eight o' clock enough time for you to get ready?"

"Plenty," I said, and took one of his hands. "I really am sorry Jacob. For accusing you I mean. I should have come to you...I guess I'm just insecure."

He looked me up and down. "Don't be. You are the most gorgeous, incredible girl here. Everyone else should be jealous of you."

I grinned at him and he grinned back, then kissed my hand. "I'll see you later my Bella."

"Bye Jake," I said, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

He strided out of the room and Julie looked smug. "Bonfire party eh? Let's pick you out a pretty summer dress."

"Ok," I said, giving her a huge hug.

"I'm glad you two are going to be alright sweet heart." She rubbed my back, her voice a bit muffled by my hair.

"I love you Aunt Julie," I whispered softly.

I felt her whole body stiffen. "Did I hear you correctly? I don't think you've said that since you've been here."

I pulled away and wiped stray tears from my cheeks. "Sorry it took me so long."

"That's ok Bella." She swept my hair back and kissed my cheek. "I love you too honey."

**BPOV (The songs I played during this part were "In my head" by Jason Derulo, "Down" by Jay Sean and the song Jacob danced with his friends to was "Do you remember?" by Jay Sean.)**

I was in my element an hour later. I was wearing a gorgeous blue and white flowered sundress with matching blue flip flops and even a blue flower Julie'd placed in my hair from her garden.

Even more importantly, I was on Jacob's arm as we made our way to the bonfire party. I leaned into his shoulder a bit, enjoying the feel of his strong bicep against my arm. And his skin was so soft...

He kissed my hair. "It's right up here," he said, pointing ahead.

Sure enough, a large bonfire blazed in the distance not too far from the beach. I could hear heavy music playing from here and even hear loud conversation.

"I'm excited," I said, beaming.

"You should be," he replied. "Our annual bonfire party is always a blast. And someone always ends up doing something really stupid and hilarious that we pick on them for until the next year's party."

The night was comfortably warm and slightly humid. Out on the ocean, I could see the faint pink lines of the setting sun, and the dark blue of the water. It was beautiful.

A minute or two later, we were so close I could see people dancing now. And that made me nervous. I had no idea how to dance.

Billy and Sandy were seated on logs surrounding the makeshift dance floor. Next to them, sat little Jenny and a young Quileute boy I didn't know. He looked about her age. A few other adults I didn't know where there too. Most of the younger crowd were dancing though.

Jacob burst into laughter and I looked up at him, confused. When I looked back at the dancing crowd, I noticed what was so funny.

Embry, Quil and Seth had hot pink streaks in their long, no longer dark hair. I did another double take and my mouth fell open.

"What the FUCK?" I blurted. I had to swear. They looked ridiculous.

"My thoughts exactly," he said. "Why is their hair pink?"

"Your asking the wrong person," I told him. "I have no clue."

Despite the fact that others were laughing at their hair too, all three boys danced without a care, holding tightly to their girls. Seth spun Mindy in a circle and then pulled her into him. Melissa and Embry were spinning in a circle too, only her arms were wrapped around his neck. Quil and Sara were moving inappropriately, her hips grinding into his center, his arms holding her tightly to his chest.

I broke into so much laughter that I had to hold on to Jacob for support. "They look ridiculous."

"Your telling me."

"Hey guys!" little Jenny said, rushing up to us. There was a smile on her happy little face and her hair was pulled up into two adorable pig tails.

"You look great Jenny," I said, hugging her warmly.

"Thanks!" She studied my hair. "I like the flower."

"My aunt gave it to me. When I am done with it, you can have it."

"Yay!" She started jumping in place.

"Come show off your dance moves Jacob!" Called someone from the dance floor.

I recognized the tall, gangly short haired boy as Jared, from baseball practice. He had an arm around Emily Young's neck.

The song that was playing ended and everyone stopped dancing. Melissa rushed over and gave me a hug, then pointed from me to Jacob.

"I see you two have worked things out."

"We have," I said, tightening my grip on Jacob's waist.

"Good to hear."

Melissa looked beautiful in a black and white sundress, black flip-flops and her hair in a sleek side ponytail. Light make-up and a flower necklace finished the look.

"Love the dress," I said, gesturing with my hand so she'd spin around.

"Thanks girly!" Her cheeks were a little flushed from dancing. "I love yours too."

"Wanna tell us why my friends look like they were attacked by angry pink smurfs?" Jacob asked, pointing at the boys again.

Melissa giggled. "They lost a bet. It's kind of a long story."

"Let's just say the girls have much better musical abilities than the guys," Mindy said, joining us.

She was dressed in a tight pair of blue jeans and a black, low cut tank top that said "DKNY." Her blond hair was curly tonight and she was barefoot.

I was about to ask about her shoes, when another song started playing. I looked around for the music and found one of the adults behind two large speakers, and a table covered in Cd's and a few mp3 players.

Everyone went crazy, so clearly it was a popular song. I had to admit the beat was extremely catchy, and made me want to dance myself, even though I knew I couldn't move the way Melissa, Sara and Mindy did together.

All three girls danced to the first verse of the song and into the chorus, while their boyfriends, or friends in Melissa's case, watched with lustful eyes.

Melissa spun spiraled and twisted then moved her feet back and forward in small jumps. Mindy moved her hips in a circular motion then did some sort of fancy looking move that looked like she was dusting off her clothing. Sara brought her arms up toward the sky and then back down, then turned around, spinning around the length of the dance floor. She stopped near Quil moved her hips around a little more and then finished by dancing backwards toward the girls again.

I burst into applause with everyone else. They were incredible dancers. Seth, Quil and Embry followed right after them doing their own moves. Jacob, Jared, Emily and I clapped to the beat of the song. Even some of the adults were cheering excitedly.

"Go dance Jake!" Jared encouraged him again. "You need to have some fun too."

He squeezed my hand. "Do you mind Bells?"

"Go ahead," I said, nudging him with my elbow. "I want to see you dance."

His friends cleared the floor for him and Quil pulled me back a little, giving him more space.

"Watch out," Quil whispered to me. "Jake tends to go all over the place when he dances. You'll see."

We all watched Jacob. His eyes were closed in concentration and his head bobbed to the music. I held my breath and Melissa took my hand.

"I can't wait to see this," she whispered.

"Me either.." I agreed.

With a huge back flip, Jacob began his dance. His legs carried him to the left and right of the dance floor. He spun in place, dropped to the ground on his hands and kicked up his feet in the air several times. He was so fluid in his movements. So smooth...the infectious music pumped through the air as he danced.

_Do you remember? _

_Do you remember?_

_Do you remember?_

_All of the times we had._

_Do you remember? _

_Do you remember?_

_Do you remember?_

_All of the times we had._

_Let's bring it back._

_Let's bring it back._

_Let's bring it back. _

Jacob ran and slid in right in front of me. With another wink, he began some sort of walking-backward dance move that made him look as though he was gliding across the sand of the beach.

It was the coolest, and sexiest of all the dances I'd seen tonight. His friends were clearly a fan of his dancing as well. They all cheered and clapped loudly. Jacob did the gliding move again, but this time it was from side to side and he could spin around too.

Melissa and I jumped in place like fan girls and cheered with the rest of his other friends.

When he was finished, he blew me a kiss and took a bow.

He returned to my side and I threw my arms around him. "Jacob that was amazing! I had no idea you could dance like that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he said, in a low voice in my ear. "And I want to share everything with you."

His words sent a warmth through me that had nothing to do with his hot skin. He kept one arm wrapped around me, and slapped his friends high-fives.

I noticed a few other people joining the party, but couldn't tell who they were.

Sandy made her way toward Jacob and I and hugged me tightly. "Bella sweetie! How are you?"

"I'm great..." I said, taken aback but pleased by her affection toward me.

"Yep," Jacob said happily. "And tonight she's going to-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by whoever just arrived at the party. I moved to his right side and looked over his shoulder.

Leah Clearwater was standing at the edge of the forest. As much as I hated to admit it, she looked gorgeous in a white, fitted dress that revealed her baby bump. Her hair was down and straightened and she wore a pair of low heels. As soon as her golden brown eyes rested on us, she headed our way.

I gripped Jacob's hand tightly in mine and glared at her. I started to steer him away, but he stopped me.

"No," he said firmly. "We are going to do handle this now. Or at least I am."

Leah stopped in front of us and sneered at me. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Isa-Smella Swan. Still trying to hold on to my man I see."

Melissa took my other arm so that I wouldn't move forward. My teeth were barred at this point. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Actually she isn't," Jacob said calmly. "She doesn't have to try to hold on to me for one thing. She has me already. And second, I'm not your man anymore Leah. You ruined that a long time ago."

"Ooooohhh burn!" Quil yelled loudly. Sara smacked him in the back of the head and shushed him.

Leah was still slightly smiling. "Then why did you agree to call me earlier?" she asked. She started walking again, circling the two of us like a vulture. "You couldn't want this measly little English rat, when you could have someone like me. Someone you have history with..."

"A very bad history," he growled. "Leah, your pissing me off. Go away now, or I'm going to have to hurt your feelings. And because you are pregnant, I am trying to avoid that."

"See?" Leah asked me brightly. "He doesn't want to hurt me Bella. He cares about me. After all this time, he still cares."

I looked between her and Jacob, my head darting back and forth.

"Shut up," Jacob said angrily.

She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Make me."

Jacob threw a sideways glance at the man behind the music table. He nodded to Leah, and then once at Jake.

Jacob took a step toward Leah, and I dug my nails into his arm. "Look," he started. "I don't know what you came here for, but it looks like you want to start shit with Bella again, and I won't stand for that."

"Why not?" She asked, giving me a dirty look. "Jacob you can't seriously be choosing that over me. She's going to be leaving in a few months anyway. Why choose her, when you can have me forever?"

His dark eyes were full of anger now. He glared at Leah with such hatred that I no longer felt threatened and let his arm go. "You asked for it. Leah, I don't want you anymore. Maybe I did at one time, but you fucked that up when you decided to fuck with Sam."

Leah's face was horror-struck now. Her eyes were slightly bugging, and her lower lip trembled.

"I would rather spend a few months with Bella, then any more time with you. She's whats important to me now." Jacob pulled me to his side and I clung to him, staring up at his gorgeous face. "How dare you find her on the beach and make her think she's lower than you. How dare you imply that I could ever want you again after what you did. And how dare you come here tonight, thinking I will just pull you into my arms and leave her broken-hearted. I'm sorry Leah. Out of all the things I ever said I learned from you, how to break an innocent person's heart is not one of them."

Leah stared at me with a furious gaze. "Jacob I am sorry for what I did. But her? Jacob she's a classless, ugly foreign girl who knows nothing about America. You may think her snotty attitude has changed, but really, it hasn't."

"I beg to differ," he snarled at her. "And she has a hell of a lot more class than you do. She is sweet, and beautiful and honest. Bella would never, ever lie to me about anything. Or hide things behind my back."

I dropped my arms and my face fell. My stomach churned uncomfortably, and I knew it was guilt. If only Jacob knew what I was hiding from him, he wouldn't be so quick to defend me...he wouldn't be with me at all.

I choose this moment to make a vow. To promise myself that Jacob would never have to find out about my engagement to Edward. And when the end of the summer came...and I had to go back to my old life...I would deal with that then.

"You on the other hand," Jacob continued at Leah. "Have done nothing but scheme, and lie and cheat. The most important thing to you right now should be the child in your belly. He is the only innocent part of this whole situation. So focus on that instead of throwing yourself at me. Because you are damaged goods Leah. You are nothing. And I don't want you anymore. I can barely even look at you."

She stared at both of us for a long minute before she spoke again. "Is that really the way its going to be?"

"It is." Jacob kissed my hair. "You are welcome to stay tonight, since the party isn't technically my own to throw you out of, but you will find you have no friends here."

"Bye Leah," Tiffany said, suddenly appearing at my side. "Leave. Nobody wants your whiny, bitchy, drama-causing ass around here."

I looked around to see if anyone would come to Leah's rescue but no one did. She groaned so loudly it was almost a scream and then turned to leave.

The man by the music table put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Honey I told you not to come tonight."

She shrugged him off and then marched into the forest, disappearing.

The man I assumed was Leah's father started the music again, and everyone went back to the dance floor except Tiffany, Melissa and Embry.

"Nice one Jake," Embry said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I think I finally got her to back off," Jacob rubbed my back a little. "You ok Bells?"

"I'm fine," I lied, wishing my guilty conscience would shut up.

"Good, then let's dance."

That snapped me out of it. "What?"

He grabbed my hand. "I want to dance with you silly. That's why I brought you here."

"No!" I said so quickly that I saw his expression falter. I sat down on one of the logs and folded my arms.

Jacob frowned. "You...don't want to dance with me?" he asked sadly.

I turned away so he couldn't see my face. "I...I can't." I'd rather hurt his feelings, then admit I couldn't dance. He wouldn't think I was so great then, and would probably run off with Leah.

_No stupid,_ I reminded myself. _Jacob only wants you. He said so himself._

"Ok..." he said slowly and I heard his footsteps fade.

"Wait!" I spun back around and called after him. "Jake! Hang on!"

I marched over to him and pulled on his shoulder so he'd come back. "Don't leave."

"I was just...going to get food," he said. And I realized he looked upset.

I stared at my feet and shifted my weight from one leg to the other. "Jake I'm sorry...it's not that I don't want to dance with you...I just..."

He waited patiently.

I dropped my voice to a whisper. "I don't know how to dance."

At first his expression was serious, then he smiled. "Well why didn't you just say so? I can teach you."

I shook my head. "Uh...no...I can't..."

"You can," he said, pulling me into his arms and whispering, "Please?"

My knees weakened a bit at the sound of his low, throaty voice in my ear. "Oh...ok fine! But don't you dare humiliate me."

"I won't. I promise. Shall we?"

He held one hand out to the dance floor and squeezed mine with his left. The look on his face was irresistible. "I suppose."

The fast paced music ended, and a slower song played. He pressed his warm cheek against mine and wound his arms around me again.

"Are you against slow dancing?"

"Not with you," I said, staring into his eyes and sweeping back a strand of his hair.

"Follow my steps Bella." He pushed me back a little, and held our hands out to the side.

We started our dance, and I tried to ignore everyone else's flawless moves. He stepped forward a few times, and simultaneously I stepped back. The way we were moving reminded me of a waltz. It was difficult to concentrate on counting the beats like he told me too.

"Watch me Bella," He said, pausing. "One, two, three. One, two, three."

I tried to do as he instructed, but on the third step, my foot collided with his. "Oops, sorry."

"It's ok," he said, beaming at me. "Watch again."

By the second verse of the song I almost had it. But I supposed we were making quite a scene, since everyone's eyes were on us now.

He raised his arm and I spun under it, then grabbed his shoulder for support again. I was laughing now. Pure joy surged through every part of me as we danced and spun across the floor.

_You lift my feet off the ground!_

_Spin me around!_

_You make me crazier._

_Crazier._

_Crazier. _

_Feels like I'm falling and I..._

_I'm lost in your eyes. _

_You make me crazier._

_Crazier._

_Crazier._

He lifted me unexpectedly and spun me a bit. My head whirled, and suddenly everyone in the background was gone. All I could see was Jacob's face. Once I was back on the ground, we were spinning again. I stretched myself away from him, extending my arms, and then spun back into his chest. He held me there and kissed my shoulder.

Jacob chuckled as he brought me back into his arms a third time. "Fun isn't it?"

"Very," I admitted.

_Baby you showed me what livin is for._

_I don't wanna hide anymore._

_You lift my feet off the ground!_

_Spin me around!_

_You make me crazier._

_Crazier._

_Crazier. _

_Crazier._

_Feels like I'm falling and I..._

_I'm lost in your eyes. _

_You make me crazier._

_Crazier._

_Crazier._

He slid his feet under mine, held my hand tightly and spun me in a few more circles. I relaxed my head on his shoulder, a wide smile on my face. I listened to the sound of his breathing, and the rhythmic beat of his heart. When the song ended, our eyes locked on each others.

"Jake..." I started.

He didn't get to respond. Deafening cheers filled the air around us. Everyone was clapping or cheering.

I blushed furiously and tucked back my hair. Jacob hugged me tightly and then took a bow.

"Girl that was awesome!" Melissa said, her face pink with excitement.

"Thanks Mel," I said shyly. I saw something move in the darkness behind her, and wondered if Leah was still lurking around.

Well if she was, she just got an eyeful.

"I'm going to grab us some drinks ok?" Jacob asked. "By the way, you were great Bella."

"Thanks." I was breathless now. Dancing with Jacob had been just what I needed. And seeing him stick up for me against Leah like was perfect. I knew what I needed as I watched him fill cups with water at the food table. And it wasn't anything to drink. It was something my body needed much, much more.

Melissa hugged my shoulders. "So, you still haven't kissed him yet have you?"

"No," I responded, still watching him as he talked with Quil.

"So what are you waiting for?" she asked, poking me in the ribs. "Kiss him already."

**JPOV**

Despite her slight clumsiness, which I found completely adorable, dancing with Bella was the best thing I'd done all night.

I finished pouring Pepsi into cups and turned to bring them back to Bella, nearly colliding with her.

"Aw sorry Bells," I said, holding out the cups so they won't spill on my clothes.

"It's ok," she said, her cheeks a little flushed. "Actually...I'm not thirsty."

"Hmm." My eyes swept over the food table. "Is there anything you want here?"

She took the cups away and then took my face in her hands. She brushed her nose against mine. "Yes," she whispered.

And then, for no reason at all, or maybe there was a reason, her lips closed around my own. They moved gently with my lips...exploring, tasting, teasing...

Shock waves struck my body where I stood. I pulled her torso against mine and deepened the kiss, exploring her lips now. They were so soft, so smooth. My breathing was careful and slow, I wanted to keep this moment sweet, not push her too far.

Still, there was nothing like the feel of her in my arms as our lips moved together. Her arms locked around my neck as she kissed me, and her fingers anxiously gripped the hair at the back of my neck.

It was the most intense and beautiful kiss I'd ever had. My head was spinning so fast, making me so dizzy, I didn't know how much longer I could stand before my legs gave out, but still, I didn't stop kissing her.

More cheers came from our watching friends and my family, and Bella stopped suddenly biting her lower lip.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," she confessed.

"I've wanted to do that since I first met you." I kissed her softly again, and then took her hand. "Come on. I need to talk to you...away from our little audience."

She nodded and followed me toward privacy at the west end of the beach.

"JACOB AND BELLA SITTING IN A TREE!" I heard Jenny call after us. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Jenny stop that!" Sandy scolded her.

Our feet sliced through the water as we walked down the beach, and though the night was still warm, the water was a bit colder than usual.

"Are you ok?" I asked, tugging her hand a little. "If your feet are cold, we don't have to walk along the shore."

"I don't mind," she said. "I'm just curious what you wanted to talk about."

"We've got to sit down for that," I said. I stopped walking, sat down on the sand and pulled her into my lap.

One of her hands went around my shoulders, the other stroked my face again, her thumb tracing gentle lines on my cheek. "I'm listening."

I sighed, and pressed my lips into a tight line. "This is hard for me to say...because...well there is a lot to confess... I just want to-"

"Hang on," she interrupted. "I want to talk to you first. I know I cut you off. But please hear me out. Then I'll let you say what you need to say."

"Go ahead then."

Both hands went to her lap now. "The other day when you were talking about how sometimes the unexpected happens when you are walking along one path...how you fell for me without meaning to...I just want you to know I did the same thing. I fell for you...without meaning to."

The corners of my mouth pulled up. "Really?"

She nodded, putting her head between my neck and shoulder. Her right hand played with the sleeve of my shirt. "I need you Jacob. Just like you need me. It was always you...and I can't help the way I feel...when I'm with you."

"How do you feel?" I asked, cradling her in my arms.

"Happy," she leaned her head back to meet my eyes. "Complete. Whole. Like nothing else in the world matters but you."

It was hard for me to breathe, hearing all this come from her. I knew she was attracted to me, but I never knew she felt so strongly.

I kissed her three times on the lips, and heard a giggle escape her throat. "I feel the same way..." I looked out at the ocean, trying to find the right words. "You make me better Bella. A better person, and better emotionally. I used to be sad, depressed, and lonely. But now that you are here, I don't even know what that feels like anymore."

"I'm glad I could help." Her fingers traced the back of my hand. "I just want you to know I am always here...at least until I have to go. I don't know what's coming at the end of this summer, all I know is right now. And right now I want to be with you, every second of the day until I'm gone."

A bright smile lit her features as she said all of this, and I knew the words were true. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but didn't want to let them go yet. I still had more to tell her.

"I want that too," I admitted. "There is something else you should know though."

I heard her swallow nervously. "What's happened?"

"Nothing bad," I assured her, resting my chin on the top of her head. "It's about your music...your voice actually."

"You said you liked it..."

"Indeed I do. One night, when I was swimming in the lake, I heard your singing. I didn't know it was yours until I heard you at the bowling alley. All I know is that it was the most beautiful sound in my world. I'd never heard anything like it. And it drove me crazy, trying to figure out when I could hear you again. Finally I did, after Dave and Busters, you sang this...song...I'm not sure what it was called. But I do remember how it goes."

"Someday soon."

"Yes," I said, rocking her slightly now. "Someday soon. Bella, to me, your voice is like...air. Like oxygen. Its like the purest, sweetest, bluest water to a thirsty man...it's everything."

I heard her gasp a little. "So...you knew all along that I could sing?"

"No. I didn't know it was you, like I said. All I knew was I had to hear you again. And I couldn't stay away."

She brushed her nose against my jawbone, and I felt her smile. "I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"Promise me something," I said anxiously. "Promise me that I will hear you sing again. That you will sing...for me again."

"I promise," she said, and pulled my chin to her face, so she could kiss me.

Our lips were joined again, and I leaned back into the sand, pulling her with me. We were so caught up with our kiss, that I forgot about the fact that we were very close to water.

The waves moved further up the beach and I jumped when the cold water hit the bottom of my jeans and moved toward my lower back.

"Ah! Dammit that's cold!" I said quickly, jumping up and moving father back.

Bella shrieked with laughter. "Smart move Jacob," She said planting another kiss on my cheek.

I found a beach tree far enough back that the waves couldn't reach, and sat down there. "How is this?"

"Perfect," she said, and put her lips to my ear.

_I wanna be the one who knows everything about you...  
I wanna be the one who's always on your mind._

My heart warmed at the sound of her lovely voice so near to me. I sang back to her.

_I wanna be the one to get all of your affection and attention...  
You're the one that I've been waiting for, for all this time.  
_

She squealed with delight. "You remembered the song!"

"Yep," I said without shame. "I remember all your songs. At least the ones I've heard you sing."

Together, under the beautiful night sky, with no sound but the waves as background noise, we finished the chorus together.

_And I can't imagine anything, anything better than..._

_Someday..._

_Falling in love with you.  
Holding your hand...  
Making our plans...all come true.  
Someday..._

_Under a sky so blue.  
I'll give you my heart.  
Our story will start._

_Someday soon..._

**BPOV**

The next morning, I tried to skip out the front door and meet my girlfriends down at the beach, where the boys would join us later.

"And where are you going so early?" Julie asked.

I froze. Dammit. "The beach," I told her casually.

She studied my face for a bit, until I finally cracked a smile. "What?"

"You've been kissing," she said, her voice teasing.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "And if I have?"

"I think its good for you and Jacob. I just thought I'd pick on you a little before you left." She tossed me my purse. "What are you going to do about Edward then?"

Just the sound of his name irritated me. "I'm not sure yet. All I know is...I can't help what I feel for Jacob. And that...he's...well...beautiful."

She clapped lightly. "I am proud of you. I think you've made the right choice here."

"Me too." My mind went back to last night. "This is just what feels right. And Edward...he just doesn't feel right anymore."

"So how was the kiss?" She flopped down on the couch and put her hands behind her head.

"I'll have to ask Jacob," I said, heading out the door. "Since I kissed him first."

Tiffany, Sara and Mindy were huddled around Melissa when I finally found them at the beach. They were deep in conversation and the look on Melissa's face was jubilant. She was absolutely glowing.

I took a seat on my beach towel and eyed each girl carefully. "Ok...who wants to tell me what happened."

Melissa started bouncing in place. Her ponytail bobbed up and down on her shoulder as she moved. "Guess what Bella?"

"I can't guess," I said flatly. "Now tell me."

"Ok..." She took a deep breath and then let it out. "Embry and I are officially a couple now!"

I gave her a huge hug. "That's awesome Melissa! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"You'll be even happier when you find out what they did next," Tiffany said, winking.

"Yeah," Mindy said, moving aside to allow me room in the circle we were making. "Tell Bella how you guys sealed the deal."

This was way too obvious. Even for someone as out of the loop as I always was. "Um...so I am going to take a wild guess here..did you...sleep with him?"

I could tell she was fighting to keep her expression serious, and I wondered why.

"The boys are coming," Sara whispered anxiously. "Tell her what you did."

"I had sex with him," she said proudly. "In his ex-girlfriends bed."

We all broke into laughter, rolling around on our towels and clutching each other for support.

"What's so funny?" Paul asked, standing over us with the other boys behind him.

"Nothing," Melissa said, giggling. "Just...a little sweet revenge."

**End Author Note: **This chapter took a LOT out of me, but I enjoyed it. So I hope you guys did too.

Reminder to all who haven't: Join my stories facebook pages. Links are on my profile. I release spoilers, hints and updates on the progress of my stories there. (not full chapters tho. That's what this site is for). You don't want to miss out. For those who haven't joined the pages, I'll give you the spoilers that my facebook fans have already seen.

**Future spoilers for Summertime: (These will not be released for awhile. We have a long way to go. but they are coming.) **

Bella attends her first concert in America.

Edward suspects Bella is being unfaithful. Bella's parents move her wedding date up a week. (O.M.G.)

**Chapter 15 spoilers:**

Jacob gathers his strength and tells Bella the full story about Leah.

Bella day dreams about having sex with Jacob, while on the phone with Edward!

Melissa decides to play matchmaker with Bella's Aunt Julie and her single Uncle Todd. :)

Two more adrenaline-filled group dates are in this chapter. :)

I gave you guys WAY too much info there. So be happy. Song for THIS chapter was "Crazier" by Taylor Swift.

Sex on the beach chapter seven will be posted sometime this week.

Leave lovin. Make me proud.

Xox

Cam


	15. Future Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just wish I owned Jacob.**

**Chapter 15: Future Love**

**Author Note:** SUMMERTIME FANS! What's happening? :) I am so happy with you all it's not even funny. The reviews have been pouring in and there was a better response to the last chapter than I ever could have imagined. Thank you all SO MUCH. :)

Big hugs to my beta Mistress for putting up with me. Lol I know I can be kind of demanding.

Song for this chapter is "Future Love" by Kristinia Debarge. (Another really good one.) Lyrics below and then read on.

Baby if they asked me...  
I would say I don't even know your name.  
And if they asked me...  
Does it change?  
No, it don't change a thing.  
'Cause there's something 'bout the way you'll love me.  
There's just something 'bout the way you'll know me.  
That I can't explain enough...

_There's just something about our  
Future love...  
Future love...  
Future love...  
There's just something about our  
Future love...  
Future love...  
Future love._

**AJPOV (Aunt Julie's point of view)**

I sat down a stack of pancakes on the dining room table with a plate of eggs and bacon next to it and smiled. Bella's appetite was slowly growing. She could eat three of these now, with sides, so I'm sure she'd be excited to wake up and see her favorite breakfast waiting on her this morning, especially after having spent the previous night with Jacob.

My heart warmed as I thought of my niece, and how much she'd grown since she came here. There was no more attitude, no more anger, no bitterness, nothing. She was the best waitress at The Lodge now, aside from Melissa and some customers were even willing to be put on a waiting list, just so Bella could be their server.

She was smiling now, happy all the time to be making her own decisions. Bella helped with chores around the house, and even woke up early sometimes to cook breakfast for the two of us. If she wasn't out with Jake or doing chores, she was practicing guitar, and I had to admit, she was talented.

Her parents checked in regularly over the last week, since Bella no longer answered their phone calls.

"We just want to know if our little princess is still breathing," my sister Rene had said one late Tuesday night.

"She's fine," I'd promised her. "She's just been really busy working, and has made a few new friends in America."

"Oh I do hope they are being kind to her," Renee worried. "Please tell her I love her."

"Will do," I responded.

Renee and Charlie bothered me as much as they bothered Bella with their constant smothering, I just didn't want to say anything about it. Especially since their daughter was technically cheating on her fiancee.

Though I had my own reasons for not seeing it as cheating.

I poured Bella a glass of orange juice, put down the pitcher and then turned to head to her bedroom and wake her up.

Halfway through the living room, however, I found I didn't need to.

Bella and Jacob were intertwined on my living room couch. Her legs were wrapped round his lower torso, and the bottoms of her feet resting against the back of his knees. His hands were rubbing up and down her sides, her hands were locked in strands of his hair. They were glued at the lips, and the soundtrack of the living room was their heavy breathing.

When had he come in? I didn't hear the doorbell or any knocking.

I cleared my throat loudly. "Bella?"

She didn't say anything, just ignored me and kept kissing Jacob.

I sat down on the coffee table right beside them. "Bella, I made your favorite breakfast. Buttermilk pancakes, bacon and fried eggs. Yummy."

Still no response.

I poked her hard in the shoulder and still nothing. She just pulled Jacob closer to her and deepened the kiss, groaning a little.

I had to look away for a second. "Um..Bella it's going to get cold."

Jacob broke off the kiss for a few seconds. "Honey, your aunt is talking to you."

She pulled his face back to hers and the kissing fest continued.

"Are you two just going to lie there and make out all day?"

Jacob looked up at me, and Bella trailed small kisses down his neck. "Apparently," he said, blushing.

I gave up. "Alright fine. There are extra pancakes too if you want some, and bacon. But you have to make your own eggs. I've got to get to The Lodge for work."

I rolled my eyes at them. "Jacob, in case Bella didn't hear me because she was too busy sucking face, could you inform her that her breakfast is on the table."

He held up a thumbs up.

"Thanks," I muttered, grabbing my purse and heading out the door.

**JPOV**

Bella ran her fingers eagerly through the strands of hair on my head as we kissed.

I stopped suddenly and pulled back, staring into her beautiful eyes. "As much as I'm enjoying this, are we going to eat breakfast or not this morning?"

"Later," she said, attempting to kiss me again.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked, trying do distract her. "We have a whole day off."

"Make out," she said, kissing me softly from my chin an down to my neck.

The sensation went straight to a certain part of my male anatomy, which instantly got hard.

"We can't just make out," I said, though my will was weakening. "I have some places I want to take you today."

She pressed her tiny little body even closer to mine with a small thrust and bit my neck.

I groaned, and felt myself get harder. She wasn't usually this aggressive. Not that I didn't like it. "What's with you today?"

"I want you," she whispered, and then bit my earlobe.

"Really?" I asked, sarcastically. "Because I couldn't tell."

She giggled and leaned back against one of the pillows on the couch. She was gorgeous in her gray spaghetti strap night shirt and matching gray short-shorts. Her hair was a bit messy since she'd slept on it all night and her bottom lip was a bit swollen from kissing, but still gorgeous.

"Well I do," she said in a low voice. "What did you want to do today?"

"First," I said, cupping her chin in one of my hands. "I wanted to have a serious talk with you about something. Its about time I told you."

Understanding lit her eyes. "Leah?" she guessed.

I nodded. "Let's eat breakfast, and then I'll tell you what happened."

* * *

After we were both full of pancakes, I held Bella's hand as we walked down the beach together.

It was a gorgeous day outside, despite the heat. The sun blazed down on us from a deep blue sky with only a few clouds.

I spread a blue beach blanket, sat down and then patted the space beside me. Bella joined me, leaning her head against my shoulder.

I glanced sideways at her beachwear. She wore a lime green bikini top and a pair of denim shorts with green flip flops to match.

I loved the way her belly curved in along the sides, and how her small breasts fit her perfect frame. It gave me my third hard on of the day.

"I wish you hadn't worn something so distracting," I joked, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "I need to focus when I talk to you."

She jabbed me in the thigh with her finger. "Start talking you perve."

I kissed her cheek and then took her hand again. "This is hard for me Bella. But I really do want you to know what happened. Just so that there are no secrets between us."

"Go ahead," she said, hiding her eyes from me.

I softly stroked her cheek as I began the story. "A while back, I thought I was happy with Leah Clearwater. We got together in my junior year of high school, and dated through most of my senior year too. I thought everything was perfect. Leah and I started having sex, and we thought she'd gotten pregnant. We were pretty sure, she took one test that came out positive."

"But you said the baby wasn't yours!" She interrupted, her expression distraught.

"It's not," I reassured her quickly. "It really isn't. Let me finish."

She snapped her mouth shut, and hung her head again.

"I _thought_ she was pregnant. And so did she. But when she found out she wasn't, she panicked. She was supposed to be about eight weeks along too. So when I went away to visit my uncle for awhile, with my dad and everyone, she thought that I would leave her when she discovered she wasn't pregnant. She thought she needed a baby to hold on to me. So she..." I took a deep breath. "She jumped into bed with Sam Uley the night after she and I had senior prom. At this point, until I found her, I thought she was still pregnant. When I saw them together it crushed me Bella. It was devastating. Even worse was when I found out there was never a baby, and she kept that from me."

Her mouth was still tightly closed. She ran a finger up and down my lower arm. "So...would you have stayed with her if she wasn't pregnant? If you'd found out the whole thing was just a mistake?"

I thought about that for a moment, and even though I wanted to deny it so badly. I had to tell Bella the truth. She deserved that.

"Yes," I answered. "I would have. Because then it would have just been a big misunderstanding. But because she went as far as to cheat on me, with the intention of passing off Sam's baby as mine, I had to end it. It broke me to pieces Bella. Because I thought Leah was the one. Her mom, made this silly condition that she had to marry whoever she had sex with. I was all for it. Until the whole mess happened."

She pulled herself into my arms, and rested her forehead against my chest. I leaned against the top of her head, watching the ocean again.

"So what resulted from Leah's cheating was her getting pregnant with Sam's baby..." Bella deducted. "Are Sam and Leah a couple now?"

"They are. And they are having a boy from what Sam says. But Leah..." my voice became hard and bitter. "She insists on hanging around me, and acting as if nothing ever happened. It hurts me. Because it did happen, and she has no right to interfere in my life now."

**BPOV**

I listened to the rest of Jacob's story quietly, while fiddling with my nails. Once I was sure he was done, I looked up into his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I hate that, that happened to you. You didn't deserve it. No one does..." I said slowly.

He sat up, and pulled me up too, so we were both across from each other in a sitting position. A faint smile crept across my face as I watched him. His hair was moving with the wind, fluttering behind him like a curtain. His shoulders were relaxed, not so tense before, like when he'd began the story. His arms were limp at his sides, but his hands firmly around mine.

He smiled my favorite smile and spoke again. "Bella...I'm just glad I have you now. I just want to be completely honest with you and let you know everything about me. I will never, ever hide anything from you again. And I know you won't do the same to me."

He glanced down shyly, and I gulped with guilt. "You are honest to the core Bella. I know you so well already, but I can't wait to learn more. I trust you with everything in me. I trust you," He pressed the palm of my hand to his warm, muscular chest. "In here. With this."

Instant tears threatened to spill from my eyelids, but they were only five percent guilt. The rest was in reaction to the sweetness of his words. My heart fluttered just a little, and I gave him a watery smile. "In your heart?" I asked, double checking the meaning of his words.

He nodded once. "Exactly."

I threw myself into his arms, tackling him against the beach blanket. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me into a kiss.

When our lips met, the feeling that crashed through me was stronger than the waves against the shore, and I could barely hear them as I faded into a world that was nothing but me and Jacob Black.

I finished kissing him, and rested against his shoulder again.

"I want to take you on another date today," Jacob said, stroking my back. "How does more cliff diving sound? After we meet my friends at the The Race Track."

"Race track?" I was confused.

"Come on. I'll show you," he said, helping me to my feet.

I followed Jacob into a building that looked like a large warehouse. The metal on the outside was painted red, and a huge billboard-like sign was on the roof and said "RACE-TRACK."

He pulled back one of the large double doors and we walked inside.

It was like looking at a small stadium. Bleachers and rows of chairs circled a track in the middle of the room. Small, multi-colored cars with random numbers zoomed around the concrete, circular surface.

As we got closer, I recognized the people inside the cars. Melissa sat in front of Embry, steering a bright purple one. They both wore helmets, and his arms were tight around her waist. Sara and Quil were right behind, clearly trying to overlap them. Paul and Tiffany were way ahead, speeding toward a pattern of black and white checkered lines on the floor at the end, next to a traffic light. Mindy and Seth stood on either side of the line, holding flags to wave them through. Seth's hair was still a little pink in places. It made me giggle.

"Hey guys!" Jacob called. "I brought a new contestant."

"What's up Bella?" Mindy asked kindly. "Ready to race?"

"I'm not sure," I said nervously, watching Paul punch the air in victory as he and Tiffany shot past the finish line. "I know nothing about these...er...contraptions."

"They are called go-karts," Jacob said, putting an arm around my shoulder. "And today, you are going to learn to drive one."

"Do I have to?" I asked in a whiny voice.

"Yes," He whispered in my ear. "It'll be fun. Come on."

The others finished their race too, and parked the cars back around by the finish line again. Paul and Tiffany hopped out of theirs, offering it to Mindy and Seth.

Paul didn't say anything to me, just kept his eyes down, probably assuming I was still angry with him.

He assumed right.

Tiffany greeted me with a hug, which was surprising. "Hi Bella! You and Jake racing?"

"Apparently," I said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Girl it's a blast!" Melissa said, climbing out of her car with help from Embry. "Hop in and try it."

"Its the same as driving your truck," Jacob promised, sitting down in the long, leather seat and patting his lap. "Only faster. That thing is a piece of junk."

I pinched him hard for making fun of my vehicle. "Be nice," I warned.

"Ok, Ok. Just hop in. I'll show you how much fun it is."

"That's what he said," Quil retorted, honking his car horn loudly.

I had no idea what he meant by that, so I ignored him, settled myself into Jacob's lap. I placed my feet on the same pedals I would in my truck.

Jacob pointed at the traffic light by the race track. "When it turns green, slam down as hard as you can with your left foot on the gas, and I'll help you steer a little the first time. Our goal is to beat the other two cars on the track. Try not to hit them though."

I nodded, only half-listening. It was difficult to focus when his big strong arms were wrapped around me, binding me to him.

"Better put this on," Melissa said, handing me a helmet. "Can't have you cracking your skull open can we?"

"N-no. Of course not," I agreed, and placed it on my head.

Jacob put his on too, and then we were both watching the light.

"On your mark!" Tiffany yelled.

Quil revved his engine.

"Get set!" Paul joined in.

I took a deep breath, and then let it out.

"GO!" They screamed together.

I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal, and the car took off at an amazing velocity. My stomach left behind at the starting line, I attempted to control the fast moving kart, which was a little difficult.

"To the left!" Jacob yelled, jerking the steering wheel.

We zoomed to the left, and Seth and Mindy shot past us. Seth turned around and gave Jacob the finger. I laughed and sped up just a little. Everything around me blurred, and all I could see was colors zipping by.

"You are doing great," he told me. "Keep going."

I looked in the rear view, and found Quil and Sara right behind us. I let Jacob take control completely, so we'd at least have a prayer of coming in second.

Seth and Mindy were still at least three feet ahead of us. Suddenly, we were gaining on them. We circled around the right side of the track, and zoomed past the finish line after they got to it first.

"Damn," I swore.

"It's not over yet," Jacob said. "There are three laps. We'd have to win the next two."

"Ok."

I took control of the wheel again, and drove as fast as I could. I had to admit, it was a blast. Carefree laughs escaped my lips, and my stomach kept flip flopping in response to the velocity.

I honked the horn once we were neck and neck with Seth and Mindy. It distracted her, and she slowed down a little. This allowed me and Jacob time to shoot past the finish line first this time.

"ALRIGHT!" I screamed, wishing I could do a victory dance, but knowing I'd look stupid.

"One more lap Bells. We can do this."

I winked at him, and then focused on the road again. The lines on the track blurred again as I raced as fast as I could.

Seth and Mindy pulled up beside us. "You won't win this time!" They yelled together.

"Wanna bet?" Jacob challenged. He placed his foot over mine, and pressed the gas pedal down just a little more.

The car jumped twice, and then raced, though I didn't think it was possible, even faster than before. He put his hands over mine on the wheel and we steered together. We leaned to the right as we raced to the finish line.

Tiffany was jumping in place, waving two black and white checkered flags. "GO GUYS GO!"

Though it was very close this time, our bumper reached the line before theirs did, naming us the winners of the three-lap race.

I slowed my car down until it stopped, then wrapped myself around Jacob.

"See?" He said, laughing. "I told you that you could do it."

"Nice job," Seth said, pulling up beside us again, climbing out of his car and walking over to shake my hand.

"But now you have to race the master." Sara joined us, with a defeated looking Quil at her side.

"Who's the master?" I asked, my competitive side pulling at me.

Jacob cleared his throat. "That would be me. Me and my friends race here all the time, and no one has managed to beat me when I am the only one driving. Not a single person."

"Can I try?" I asked, no fear in my voice. "I'd love to kick my boyfriend's butt at his best sport."

"Actually that is swimming," he said smugly, hopping into another kart. "But you can try. And fail, most likely."

"We'll see about that," I revved my engine just like Quil had, and settled back into my seat.

He took Sara and Quil's black kart. "On your mark..."

Try as I might, and believe me I did, I could NOT beat Jacob. He was so skillful in the way he drove. His turns were smoother, yet tighter than mine, giving him faster access to the finish line. He was always cutting me off before I could pass him too, and I wondered if maybe his go kart was faster.

After the third time of losing, I checked his speedometer. Nope. Same as mine. Only went to one hundred miles per hour.

Then how the hell was he so bloody good at winning?

It frustrated me, and I kept trying to beat him, though I never could. By the eighth time, I was not only dizzy, but done. I gave up and declared him the winner.

He pulled me into a tight hug at the starting line. "What's my prize?" he asked.

"A kiss," I said, and pressed my lips against his.

Our friends cheered again, at least the girls did. The guys made kissy faces and hooting noises, as if they'd never kissed a girl before.

Jacob looked at his watch. "Oops. We raced for so long its too late to go cliff diving now. And I have to work tomorrow afternoon."

"We can all go out in the morning," Mindy suggested.

"Yeah and dive until you have to work Jake," Quil agreed. "We've gotta take Bella to the higher cliffs this time though."

I stared straight at Quil, trying to remove any traces of fear from my face. "Bring it on."

**

* * *

**

"Isabella..." Edward whined in my ear an hour later, while I rested on my bed eating a bowl of grapes.

"Yes dear," I responded, bored.

"You haven't heard a word I said. I was just telling you how much I love and miss you here. It's miserable without you, and our wedding is coming up soon, love."

I glanced over at the calendar. Eight weeks. Ugh... "I know. And I couldn't be happier to marry you."

My tone was dry, and the conversation was going nowhere. I'd been on the phone with him for fifteen minutes, and all I could do was think about Jacob. Watching paint dry would be more interesting than this.

"Glad to hear it," he said, though his voice didn't sound much happier than my own. "Did you get the photo of Alice's dress I sent you?"

"Yep," I said bitterly. "And it was beautiful."

It truly was. When I'd checked my photo messages, I found a picture of Alice's wedding gown there. It was sleeveless, formfitting, and went perfect with her pale skin. Even better, it matched the season she was getting married in, where as my dress would set me on fire if I wore it too long. I thought of the long, ghastly sleeves and shuddered a bit.

"I wish you'd let me see yours," he teased. "Your parents have selected Italian food for the wedding, and there will be four hundred and fifty guests in attendance. My darling, I am counting the minutes."

"Me too, me too," I muttered, watching the wheel spin on "Wheel of Fortune" my mind floating else where again.

Talking with Edward was harder now. Though in my heart, I did still love him, it just wasn't the same. Something inside me shifted. Half of me wanted Jacob so desperately, and the other half felt guilty for cheating on such a wonderful man who loved me with his whole heart. Not half of it.

These thoughts carried me away, until Edward's voice was dull background noise, and then it faded completely.

I was in a dark room. So dark that I couldn't see anything around me, except for myself. I was dressed in a sky blue bra and underwear set, and my hair was down around my shoulders.

"Hello?" I called out to the darkness. No answer.

I spun around in a circle, trying to find some light to this place. Everything was coal black. I waked forward instead, trying to cut through the darkness with my hands. After a few minutes of walking, a voice caught my attention.

"Bella..." came a deep, husky whisper.

I turned to the right. I knew that voice. It was the one that filled both my day and nightly dreams.

The light suddenly came on, and I found myself in a bedroom. The walls, carpets, bed, and furniture were all painted a light brown, almost khaki color. There was a large four poster against the back wall, with a thick comforter on top and several pillows. Above it, hung a brilliant glass chandelier that sparkled in the new light.

"Bella..." came the voice again.

I spun again, trying to get to that voice. Needing that voice like I needed substance or air.

Finally he appeared. Long haired, shirtless and beautiful, laying casually on the bed, as if he'd been there all along.

His hands were folded over his bellybutton, one on top of the other. He wore brown pajama pants that matched the color of the room. A smile was playing on the corners of his lips, and his eyes were on me.

My heart sprinted in my chest, and I swallowed. There was nothing more beautiful than his body, than his eight lovely abs, or his thick biceps, or the flawless shape of his well built legs and back side.

His smile became more dominant now, and he spoke again. "Hello my Bella. I love the outfit."

I inhaled, but couldn't make a sound. I was frozen where I stood.

He raised a hand and gestured to me with a finger. "Come here. I need you."

Like a thread, his gentle words pulled me forward, step by step by step on the soft carpet.

And then I was in his arms. His hand wrapped around my lower waist, his face buried in my neck, and his other hand working magic on my right breast.

I whimpered. "Oh Jake..."

"Relax," he told me. "Tonight...we are going to make love. Nice...and slow."

His soft lips caressed my neck, sending sensations all the way to my knees. I curled my legs around him, and felt the length of him press dangerously close to my core.

He pulled back and smiled widely at me. It touched his eyes, and I smiled back. "I want you so badly Jake..." I told him.

"And you have me," he said back. "Forever."

He swept my hair aside, and began working his lips on my neck again.

I sighed, and pressed myself into him. I felt his length again. Geez he was huge. A good nine inches or so.

When I opened my eyes again, we were completely naked. How had our clothing come off? I didn't remember him undressing me? And I'm sure I would have remembered that.

"Are you ready now?" He whispered, his breath soft against my cheek.

"I am," I said. The need for him was so strong now it was painful. I felt I'd die if he didn't enter me soon. We could work on foreplay later.

A tingling came from my core. Was I having an orgasm already? But he'd barely entered me...or had he? I'm sure I would have felt that.

No, fingers were stroking me at least. I was sure of that. My head fell back, and I moaned loudly. "Oh God Jake..."

When I opened my eyes, the room was blurred. I assumed it was a result of my orgasm, but I noticed it was shimmering around the edges now. And then...as quickly as the room had appeared when the light came on, it faded, and I was back in the blackness again.

My eyes snapped open again, and I was staring at a familiar white ceiling. My ceiling. In my aunt Julie's house.

My body twitched. What the heck just happened? Glancing down, I found my hand inside my underwear, and my cell phone lying on the floor. I grabbed it, praying to God that Edward wasn't still there. I scrolled through my calls. He'd hung up at least ten minutes ago. Panic spread through me despite that. How much of my little fantasy had he heard?

I ran to the bathroom to wash my hands, and then splashed cold water on my face. As I stared at the girl in the mirror, I wondered what was happening to me. I knew I wanted Jacob in that way, clearly that was why I'd had the fantasy. But to have it while I was on the phone with Edward? To lust so much that it caused masturbation? I'd masturbated like that several times before, after all, I am only human. But never to Edward...and never after we had sex, because he was always there. But now I was at it again. And it wasn't bad...not really. Just different. Jacob stirred up something else in me. Something stronger.

I silently prayed in my head, that Edward hadn't heard anything. I didn't want him to know about Jacob.

And more importantly, I thought as I slid into bed, still feeling guilty, I didn't ever want Jacob to know about Edward.

**EPOV (Edward's point of view)**

I stared at my phone, frozen, just like I had been for the last few minutes.

One second, Isabella and I were talking casually, and the next...I heard noises escape her lips. Noises she only made when she and I were in bed together...

I knew it was in human nature to...pleasure yourself, but for her to start randomly doing that on the phone...

And then my mind went back to the vague way she spoke to me. She sounded bored and uninterested. And though I couldn't hear the name she was mumbling, I wondered if someone else was there with her, causing her to make those noises. So maybe it wasn't masturbation after all...

The pain of imagining Isabella in the arms of another man was unbearable. She couldn't be the kind to cheat...could she?

A knock came from the door, and Emmett poked his head in. "Hello Edward. I know it's late, but I was wondering if I might borrow one of your books. I'm having a bit of trouble sleeping."

"Proceed," I said, pointing to the bookcase.

He didn't move. He just watched me, appraising my mood. "What's troubling you Edward?"

I pressed my lips together tightly. This wasn't a conversation I wanted to have with Isabella's brother.

Emmett sat down on a chair next to my bed. "You can speak freely with me. I promise to mention nothing to my parents or yours."

Before I could stop them, the words were out. "Do you think Isabella would ever be unfaithful?"

He stared at me in shock. "Isabella? My little sister Isabella? Why would you say...I mean...what has brought this on?"

I didn't want to be specific, so I lied. "It's just that she is distracted when I call. Her voice holds no emotion, and its almost as if she doesn't love me anymore. I feel as if she has more important things to do, then talk with me. And we are supposed to be getting married soon."

Emmett took the photo of Isabella and I from my dresser and handed it to him. "Look at the two of you. I'm still not entirely sure why you want to accuse my sister of infidelities, but I guarantee you that she is not cheating. I've known Isabella her whole life, and she has loved you since you two were toddlers."

"Then why won't she answer my calls sometimes?" I asked, rubbing my hands over my face. "And why did it sound as if...if...someone was with her when I spoke with her earlier?"

"I beg your pardon!" Emmett said, getting angry now. "Edward, we are talking about Isabella Swan. She is all class. Not some pathetic American harlot looking for the next thrill. And I am offended that you could imply such things about my little sister. Answer me honestly. Would Isabella ever cheat on you?"

I didn't answer honestly. "No..."

"And would she even fall under the charm of some American boy and hide that from you?" He pressed on.

"No."

"Mother and Father have raised us to be loyal to our life partners. And Isabella will not ignore that. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Yes...I am sorry if I've offended you."

"I'll be fine," he said, pointing at himself. "I just hope you haven't made these accusations toward Isabella. Have you?"

"I have not," I said defensively.

"Good," he removed a book from the shelf and put it under his arm. "Let's keep it that way."

**JPOV**

I watched my friends play volleyball with a beach ball while we waited for Bella to arrive. I stretched myself out on the ground, letting the sun warmly bronze my already russet skin. It felt great outside today. The heat never bothered me. Since my temperature was already higher than normal.

Someone lightly kicked my foot, and I looked up.

Melissa was watching me. "Your lady love is here," she said, clasping her hands together and leaning on them like a pillow.

Sure enough, Bella was making her way up the cliff. I got to my feet and ran over to her, wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey sexy," I said.

She hugged me back. "Hello yourself handsome. So are we cliff diving today or what?"

"We are," Quil interrupted. "Though this won't be as easy for you as Jacob said it was last time."

"Why not?" She asked, staring from me to Quil.

"We are higher up," Embry told her. "Fifty feet now instead of thirty five."

"And your two options are..." Seth began, speaking in the tone of a game show host and gesturing toward a tree. "You can hang tightly to a rope and swing off to your doom, or you can jump onto a tightly secured tire and jump from there."

"What will she decide?" Quil said dramatically, pretending to faint into Sara's arms.

**BPOV**

I knew exactly what I wanted. I pulled my satchel off and sat it on the grass. "Let me at that rope."

"You sure you don't want me to show you how its done first?" Jacob asked, I guess he was just a little afraid for my safety.

I waved him away. "Nope. I can do this."

"Go Bella!" Mindy yelled.

I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and took hold of the rope Paul offered me. I took it tightly in my hands, and closed my eyes, focusing now.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked again.

I nodded, and then ran forward, my feet slicing through the grass, until the earth disappeared from under me again. I let go of the rope, and plummeted downward.

The free falling sensation filled my stomach again, and everything around me was a streaky blur. Before my body hit the ocean, I was laughing.

I finally did hit the water though, and then swam to the surface. I was shocked to find Jacob no less than five feet to my right.

His arms were folded, and his eyes wide. "Wow Bells...that was crazy just now."

"Did you follow me to check on me?" I teased, tapping his chin with one of my fingers.

"I did," he said, taking my hand and kissing it. "I wanted to make sure you'd be ok."

"Silly, silly boy," I said.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Quil bellowed, splashing into the water behind us.

Everyone took turns diving this morning, I went several times without a single ounce of fear, and once even without the rope. It was effortless at this point. So easy I no longer had to think about it or hesitate, and it was one of the freest feelings in the world.

I was busy floating across the water in Jacob's arms when Melissa tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt the love fest, but I need to talk to you hon...it's kind of important," she whispered so Jacob couldn't hear.

I kissed Jacob on the cheek with a quick "Be right back," and then swam with Melissa out of his earshot.

"What's up?" I demanded.

Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement. "My Uncle Todd is transferring here from Seattle. He's a cop, and most importantly, he's handsome and single."

"Um..." I bit down on my lip. "Either your suggesting him for me, which couldn't be true, or-"

She shoved me. "Girl not for you. For Julie! He's her age, her height everything. And he'll be here in three days."

"Julie?" I echoed. Blinking. "Um...what makes you want to set up Julie?"

"She's single, pretty, and its about time she got over that old husband of yours. I bet seeing you around with Jacob has made her jealous."

I seriously doubted that, but wasn't going to say it. "I don't know...what if he hurts her? Or she isn't ready to date?"

"Oh she's ready," Melissa said in a confident voice. "She's going to be when she gets one glimpse of him anyway. I think it's perfect."

"We can try then I guess..." I said, still feeling unsure.

She hugged me. "Your the best friend ever!"

"Same to you," I laughed, patting her back.

"I also want to say how impressed I am with you." She swam away a bit and pointed to the cliff. "You jumped that thing with no fear today. And you've improved in other area's too."

"Like what?" I asked, watching Paul dive off the edge for the tenth time.

"You're better now. You do your own thing, and make your own rules, and its amazing how much you've grown. Maturity wise I mean."

Her words made me smile. "Thanks Meli. It's easier now, allowing myself to do what I always wanted. I'm going to miss that when I go home to London."

She frowned. "How much longer do you have?"

I remembered the date from staring at my phone all morning. "Eight weeks exactly."

"Only two months?" Her voice became sad. "That sucks Bella..."

"I'm going to miss it here," I agreed. "But for now, I just want to enjoy the time I have here. And embrace it. I'll worry about the rest later."

She hugged me again, a little tighter this time. "I'm going to miss you like crazy."

I sighed sadly and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm going to miss you too..."

**End Author Note: **Ok. Had a really crappy week so I hope you guys liked this one. (I really liked her little fantasy. ;))

Don't forget to leave reviews! If we reach 200 comments, I'll post 2 chapters worth of spoilers at the end of the next update. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! :)

**Chapter 16 spoilers:**

Todd meets Julie! :)

Bella goes on her first camping trip with the La Push gang. (Yay.)

Jacob catches Bella on the phone with Edward. (Gasp!)

Reviews = Love. So leave reviews if you loved it.

Xoxo

Cam


	16. Free to be Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Except for the ones I created. And Jacob. In my head. :) **

**Chapter 16: Free to be Me**

**Author Note: **Hello readers! :) How are you all? New chapter time. A big FAT thank you for all who have increased the numbers on my facebook pages, and left reviews.

And a nice, yummy naked Felix goes to my beta Mistress for her work on this chapter. YAY! And the chapter is posting early yet AGAIN!

I have something to address and then I promise to shut up.

I know it is frustrating that Bella has not told Jacob about Edward. And while I think its wrong too, Bella is living it up in Forks now. She has a boyfriend in Jacob and a whole different life. This story is supposed to be her finding herself during the summer, and discovering that she doesn't have to be what people make her. She can just be who she wants. It's kind of her finding her freedom and coming to love herself. With all of that, its why she has not told Jacob about Edward. Subconsciously she is trying to forget her old life. Will she ever tell Jacob? I can't say. Because that would give away the story. But just hang in there and keep reading. We have a long way to go of her blissful summer in America before Edward even becomes a real issue. :D

Song for this chapter will be announced at the end. Here we go...

**JPOV**

I was the most content man in the world right now.

While some romantic drama I'd forgotten the name of played across the T.V. Screen, I was more content then the two lovers in the movie who'd just found each other.

And why is that?

Because Isabella Swan was lying wrapped in my arms. Her eyes were on the set, but her hands were resting on me.

I pulled up the wool blanket we were lying under and whispered in her ear, "Are you warm enough baby girl?"

Her smile, no, my smile stretched across her face. "I'm perfect. Thanks Jake."

We'd both worked long shifts at work today, so instead of going out, Bella suggested we come back to her house, relax on the couch and watch a movie.

Greatest suggestion ever.

This moment took me back to the porch swing at my house. The first night she'd ever laid in my arms before. And this one was even better.

She smelled so fucking good first of all. The scent of the soap she'd used during her earlier shower was giving me a serious hard on when mixed with her already-strawberry fragrance. And her skin was so soft, I couldn't help running my hand across her barely-concealed midriff under the blanket. She would occasionally kick me for it, but I could tell by the way her lips pulled up at the corners that she didn't mind too much.

I kissed her shoulder. "You are welcome beautiful."

She didn't say much else. Too into the movie I suspected. The plot was way too predictable for me. Eventually the man who'd gone to Malibu for a summer romance found the object of his affections, and though her dad didn't approve of the guy, he eventually gave in, and the film ended with a wedding.

As I watched the credit's roll, I wondered about Bella's family. They were all rich, preppy English-folk, and they'd never agree with Bella's dating a guy like me. Not some middle class American boy who was obsessed with the ocean.

I sighed sadly. But Bella would have to return to them soon right? Which meant she could no longer be with me.

My heart ached at the thought and I pulled Bella tighter to me.

No. I would not allow myself to think about that. She'd given me the happiest summer of my life, and it wasn't over. Nowhere near over.

Somewhere between my musings of Bella's family and comparing my own life, I drifted off to sleep.

I dreamt I was in my room back home. I was lying on my bed and Bella was standing at the foot of it. She wore a thin, sleeveless white summer dress. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she was smiling at me.

Neither of us said a word. We just stared into each others eyes. Something inside me told me not to move. Not to try and progress the dream on purpose, because if I did it would fade away.

I couldn't help myself though. I reached toward her, my hands getting closer and closer to her waist. They wanted nothing more than to pull her down on the bed with me...

But they closed around nothing.

A large clang sound interrupted the dream and my eyes flew open.

When my eyes focused I noticed Julie picking up something and placing it back on the shelf.

Her eyes found mine. "Oh Jake I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you guys. I'm heading to the kitchen for a snack and accidentally knocked over the candle and its metal holder."

"It's ok," I said groggily, stretching my arms. I looked down at Bella, and she was still dozing peacefully, with her arms wrapped around her pillow. "Bella is still asleep. I can go if you want. I didn't mean to fall asleep with her."

Julie waved it off. "Don't worry about it Jake I trust you. And you make Bella happy. You are welcome to stay over anytime you want as long as your dad approves."

"He doesn't mind," I told her. "And thanks."

She looked toward the kitchen and nodded. "Would you like to join me for a snack? Unless you want to go back to sleep."

It was a tough dilemma, but my stomach snarled and won. I leaned down and kissed Bella's cheek softly, then tossed off my half of the blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Sure. I'd love a snack," I said, and followed her into the kitchen.

**AJPOV**

It took me about five minutes to whip up two small banana splits. I sat one down in front of Jacob.

"Eat up. Hope you enjoy."

He grabbed his spoon and dug in hungrily. "Thanks Julie. I didn't know you ate ice cream in the middle of the night."

"Only when I'm really craving it," I said, taking a small bite of mine. "Glad your up and I had to share the last bit of ice cream, or I might have eaten it by myself. Now I can save a few calories."

He laughed. "Glad to help."

I twirled my spoon around in the bowl and watched him for a while. A faint smile was on his face and his eyes were slightly clouded over as if he were daydreaming.

"Thinking about Bella?" I asked pointedly.

"Always," he admitted.

"Your pretty crazy about my niece aren't you?"

"It's actually a little more than that. Crazy about her doesn't seem to cover it well enough."

"So," I said, folding my arms. "Tell me what does cover it."

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Is this some sort of 'Does Bella have the right boyfriend?' test?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Honestly curious. I've heard her side of the story. Just wondering yours."

The dreamy look in his eyes returned. "I'm very grateful that she's here. I'm glad she had you to take her in. otherwise I really don't know what my summer would be like. Actually, if she hadn't had bad grades, she never would have come here. So maybe I should just be glad for that. Bella has made this summer brighter for me. Not the dark place it would have been."

I knew he was referring to Leah and frowned sympathetically. "How are you?"

He knew what I meant. "Better actually. Sometimes it still throbs a bit, when I think back to it. I still wonder how she could do something like that to me. But then I remind myself that I have someone new now. Someone who would never crush me like that."

"Bella is good for you," I agreed.

"Again, its more than that." He put his spoon in to his empty bowl and fiddled with his hands. "Bella is perfect. And not perfect in the godly sense. I know no woman on earth is that. But perfect for me."

"And most importantly, you bring out the best in her. And I think that is one of the most important things in a relationship. I've seen my niece Jacob. I saw her when she first came here and I see how she is now."

He chuckled. "Yeah...never before would she have done any of the stuff she does with me. No cliff diving. No race car driving. No roller-blading. No hiking...no water fights in the back of The Lodge..."

"Which was totally UN-funny by the way," I said, jabbing my spoon at him. "But its not just the physical changes. Its the mental ones too. Bella is discovering who she really is. She is finding out things about herself that she never would have known had she not come here."

"She's cutting the puppet strings of her rich life," he agreed. "And that has to be hard for her. Going through all of that. What kind of person wants everything selected for them the minute they wake up? I wonder how many times back in London that she wished she could have had something for herself. She'll never know what she wants if her parent's always decide."

I nodded seriously. "Exactly. That is why I am so happy to have her here. To show her a different life. And she's taking to it better than I could have ever imagined. Part of that is because of you. So I suppose you could say we should thank each other for the progress she's made."

"Also, all of the things we just said are what makes her even more attractive to me. Even though we were fighting all those weeks ago, I never would have been able to be with her if she hadn't changed. She reminded me way too much of Leah. Leah was never rich, but she was snobby...and didn't care about other people's feelings, her world was all about herself. I was willing to fight the attraction. But now I've seen Bella blossom into something incredible. It's sucked me in and I can't let go of it."

I applauded him lightly. "I like that. It's what I always wanted from her. In truth, I knew the two of you liked each other from the beginning. I was just hoping you'd find your own way to each other. And you are perfect for her as well. You are patient, and understanding, and honest."

A lump formed in my throat as I remembered that Bella hadn't been so honest with him. But that wasn't my story to tell. I had expectations of Bella that she was just going to have to fulfill herself, with no hints from me.

I wrapped my hands around my ice cream bowl and stared into it. "Jake...I just want you to remember, that even though Bella has drastically changed for the better, its very hard for her to let go of her obligations back home. She has been a robot her whole life. And try as she might, there are somethings that I'm not sure she'll ever let go of."

He didn't catch the hint I tried to give him. "I will remember that. I'm just glad she's done some changing though. It's beautiful to watch." He stared out the window. "She's the most incredible girl I've ever met. Every time I am with her...I just feel right. My heart feels like its swelling a bit. I'm falling. I admit it."

I beamed. "Do you think it's love?"

His face fell a little. "I don't think I can use that word yet. It's still too soon. But I think it could turn into that very fast."

I tried a quick attempt at cheering him up. "What's your favorite physical thing about Bella?"

"That's easy." He grinned. "Her voice. Have you heard it?"

"I have," I said, remembering Bella's guitar practice the night previously. "She is talented."

"Understatement of the year." He got to his feet and pointed toward the living room. "When that girl sings...Julie I'm telling you...if people could hear love, that's what it would sound like. It touches my heart. It fills me. It lights me on fire. And as long as the fire burning through me is her voice, it can burn forever."

"That's very sweet Jake," I said softly. "Have you told her that?"

"In those words no. But she does know how I feel about her singing."

"Ah, she did tell me about how you used to listen to her in the forest. Did you really not know it was Bella's voice?"

"I didn't," he said. "But I am so glad it was."

I wasn't sure how to respond, even though his words were incredibly touching and he wasn't even talking about me.

For awhile, the only sound in the kitchen was the clock ticking on the wall. So I jumped a little when Jacob slammed his hand down on the table.

"Know what pisses me off though?" he blurted angrily.

I was taken aback by his sudden change of attitude. "Um...no Jake. But I am sure you are going to tell me."

"All the changes she's made doesn't make a damn difference if she's just going to go back to London and return to how she was. Her parents will ship her off to business college and tie the puppet strings right back on!" he said through his teeth.

That angered me too. "I know. But I suppose all we can do is hope that Bella grows a backbone and takes what she has learned back with her. Maybe they'll let her go to a nice music college and she can peruse her music career there."

Jacob flinched a little and stared at me in horror. I knew why. But I had a plan in the back of my mind.

Inwardly, I was hoping Bella would care enough about Jacob to ask to stay here and at that point I would do everything in my power to make it happen. I didn't want to do it yet, because back home, Bella never spoke her mind. She let things happen or people would decide what she wanted for her. Here, she would speak her mind to me. If she wanted Jacob and her new life enough, she'd say something.

"I guess..." he hung his head. "I guess I will just enjoy my summer with her while I can. Because I honestly don't know what I would do without her."

"I know Jake," I said softly. "And that is one of the reasons you are perfect for my niece."

**BPOV**

_I can't stop thinkin' bout it!_

_I want you all around me!_

_And now I just can't hide it!_

_I think I'm falling for you..._

_I can't stop thinkin' bout it!_

_I want you all around me!_

_And now I just can't hide it!_

_I think I'm falling for you..._

I bobbed my head and twirled in a circle the next morning as I selected my outfit for the day. I was in a euphoric mood after eavesdropping on my Aunt Julie and Jacob last night.

Have I mentioned I am very good at pretending to be asleep? It's gotten me out of the worst predicaments with my parents back home.

What lit me up was hearing Jacob tell my aunt how much he cared about me and desperately wanted to be with me. He'd spoken of me as a real person. He'd seen everything about me and didn't hate a thing.

It was so different from Edward.

Edward would leave me in a second if he saw the new me. And even though I did still love him, how could I marry a man who only loved me under conditions?

I liked that Julie tried to explain to Jacob why I was stuck on my obligations, without telling him about my engagement. Maybe that would make it easier, when I finally got the courage to tell him about Edward.

Then again, she was spot on about my family. Because I'd been a robot my whole life, it wasn't easy to let go of. I let myself fall for Jacob, but I couldn't let myself dump the man who has loved me my whole life. It would cause me to lose my family forever and despite the puppet strings, they were still my blood. And I couldn't lose that.

"I have a brilliant plan!" came a voice, interrupting my thoughts.

I turned and Melissa had bounced into my room. "Do you knock?" I asked.

"Nope. It's not in the best friend rule book," she joked. "Do you want to hear my plan?"

"Depends on what your plan is about." I cleared a space on my bed so she could sit down. "Is that why you are so bubbly this morning?"

She looked out the door to make sure no one was listening and then flopped down next to me. "Actually it's partly because Embry and I had really good sex last night. But partly because of my plan too."

I rolled my eyes at her. "You are impossible you know that?"

She tossed her chestnut brown hair impatiently. "Oh whatever! Like you and Jacob don't do it every time you get a chance."

I blushed at her comment. "Er...well..."

"Is it good?" Melissa asked, distracted from her original subject. "What's your favorite position?"

I pressed my lips into a hard line and stared at my ceiling fan.

She poked me in the shoulder. "I'm asking you a question!" She snapped.

"We don't do it," I said, not looking at her. "And that's all I want to say about the subject."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on!" She said, standing up.

I groaned and leaned back against the bed, pulling my pillow over my face.

"You mean to tell me all that lusting over Jake's hot body you do , and even though I prefer Embry's he does have one, even after that you haven't even fucked him yet? Really?"

"Can we not talk about this?" I said into the pillow.

She pulled it off my face and hit my stomach with it. "Girl you need to jump on that. After all the making out and touching on each other I watch you guys do, if y'all aren't fucking your probably sending him home with a case of blue balls every night. Are you insane?"

My eyes nearly popped out as I stared at her. "Meli that's GROSS."

She smirked at me. "Bella, do you even know what blue balls are?"

No. I didn't. But I wasn't about to admit that. "Subject change! What is your plan?"

"Your plan should be to get some dick and get it quick," she said, brushing one finger across the other as if saying 'Shame on you'. "But back to the plan. My uncle Todd, the one I told you about, is on his way over here to pick me up. I told him I needed a ride because I hurt my foot here and couldn't walk home."

"Did he ask why you can't just get a ride from me or Julie?"

"No," she said in a baby voice. "Because he doesn't know about Julie. He just knows I am at a friends house now focus. When he comes over to get me, we won't get the door. We'll let Julie get it and watch the love at first sight magic happen!"

"And what makes you think its going to go so well?" I asked.

She bopped me with the pillow again. "Be optimistic! It will be fine. Besides my uncle is very good looking. No way Julie won't be attracted."

Right on cue, a doorbell rang.

"Yes!" Melissa said, clapping her hands together. "Oh...looks like I feel a sudden pain in my foot. Bella, would you be a dear and help me to the hall so we can spy?"

"I don't know why I put up with you," I told her. "But let's go."

We crept down the hall together, peeked around the corner and waited.

Julie walked out the kitchen and yelled, "Oh no girls don't get the door. I'm only mopping the kitchen floor! You guys have much more important things to do like talk about your boyfriends!"

We ignored her since she couldn't see us. Melissa giggled.

Julie opened the door and fell silent.

A tall, burly, six-foot Hispanic male stood there. He had long, slightly wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail and wore a brown police uniform. His eyes were dark brown, his nose was straight, his lips were full and his chin was strong. His most predominate features though, were his wide shoulders and muscular arms.

Even I had to bite my lip a little.

He grinned when his eyes met Julies. "Um...hi. My name is Officer Todd Smith."

Julie's cheeks turned slightly pink. "I'm Julia...is there a um...problem officer?"

"She's nervous!" Melissa said excitedly. "This is going great."

"No..." he said with a smile that had nothing to do with being polite. "I'm just here to pick up my niece Melissa. She said she hurt her foot and needed me to come get her because she couldn't walk home. You know how teenage girls are..."

His voice trailed off and they just stared at each other for awhile.

"Oh!" Julie said quickly, standing back from the door. "Excuse my manners. Won't you come in? I'll go get her."

"Great," he said extending his hand.

She shook it and then guided him to the couch.

"No don't get me yet!" Melissa hissed under her breath at Julie. "You haven't even had time to talk to him."

I had a plan at once. I crawled back to my room on my hands and knees then called, "Aunt Julie! Melissa had a big fight with Embry. We're talking it over now. Can you wait a bit before coming to get her?"

I peeked back down the hall, and Melissa gave me a thumbs up.

"Sure Bella!" Julie called back.

I crawled back to Melissa's side and we watched the scene in the living room.

"Since we have a little time, may I get you a drink?" Julie offered Todd. "I imagine its quite hot outside. We are in July now."

"No you may not," he said smoothly.

Julie frowned and I elbowed Melissa.

"What the heck?" I said angrily.

She held up a finger. "Wait for it."

Todd stood up and grinned at Julie. "But if you show me to the kitchen, I'll be glad to get you a drink. I don't believe women should have to wait on men like servants."

I swooned, almost too loudly. Melissa covered my mouth.

Julie blushed deeper this time and smiled back. "Well thank you. It's right this way."

We watched them walked to the kitchen together and slapped each other five.

"Just call me cupid," she said, pretending to shoot an arrow.

* * *

"No Edward!" I complained on the porch later, holding my phone to my ear. "I do not know where my friends and I are going this weekend."

"How do you not know?" He asked suspiciously. "Didn't they tell you?"

I kicked my duffel bag in frustration. "No. they didn't. All they told me was to pack for the outdoors for two nights and three days. We leave any minute now."

The minute I said it, I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"Isabella," He said slowly. "You hate the outdoors. What are you doing over there?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly. "I...I think it's just a sleepover at a friends. Really. Nothing big."

The last thing I needed Edward to know was how "into" America I was getting. Just as I was hiding my home life from Jacob, I was hiding my Forks life from Edward too.

"Then why pack for the outdoors?" He asked. "Sweetheart I-"

"Edward I have to go," I said quickly. "My ride will be here soon. I will call you when I come back from the trip."

Even from here I could tell he wanted to protest. But instead he said, "Alright...just don't forget. I love you my Isabella."

"I love you too Edward," I said, and because of a twinge of guilt added, "And I miss you."

"Who is Edward?" said a voice behind me.

I dropped my phone in shock. It fell to the ground and I heard the battery fall out. I couldn't move. Shit, shit, shit. I was done for.

"Bella?" Jacob said, walking around to meet my eyes. "Who is Edward?"

Even in the heat, my blood ran icy cold. I gulped hard and tried to think of a quick lie. "Um...Edward?" I asked blankly.

"Yes," he said, looking a little pissed now. "Edward. You said you loved him and missed him."

I racked my brain, trying to ignore the tense set of Jacob's mouth or his folded arms. His foot tapped as he waited on an answer.

"Well?" He demanded.

My mouth opened and closed like a fish for a bit, and I blurted the first words that came to mind, "My brother."

His eyes darted to the side and then back to me. "Your brother?"

"Are you going to copy everything I say today silly?" I asked, trying to get my heart rate back to normal.

"You never mentioned you had another brother," he said, still suspicious. "You told me about Emmett though."

"That's because..." I racked my brain again. "Because Edward and I don't get along very well. He's a year younger, sibling rivalry, you can relate to that right?"

"You sounded like you get along fine on the phone," he snapped.

The lies were almost too easy now. "He misses me! That's all! With a little distance between each other we've found that it kind of sucks being apart. I just wanted him to know I love and miss him."

After what seemed like an eternity he finally smiled. "I understand completely."

I sighed in relief. "Good. I'm glad."

He pulled me into an unexpected hug. "Bella...I'm sorry I got mad ok? I just...I get jealous and I thought you might..."

"Never," I said, burying my face in his shoulder. "Never ever Jacob Black. It's just you, and only you."

I felt him smile and he kissed my temple. "I know. And I shouldn't have doubted that."

The twinge of guilt was now a twisting pile of nerves in my stomach. I hugged him tighter, because I knew it was what my body wanted.

Even though I was being a total bitch by lying, I did care about him deeply. I needed him so much, and only him. He was the only thing that made sense in my life now, and I wasn't ready to lose it yet.

My heart gave a painful squeeze and I felt two tears run down my cheeks. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him.

He pulled back and lifted my chin. "Don't be. I'm sorry beautiful. Don't cry."

I wiped my tears and forced a smile. "How's this?"

"We'll work on it," he told me, picking up my duffel. "Ready to go?"

I grabbed my guitar case. "Yep."

His eyes lit up when he saw it. "Are you doing some singing this weekend?" he asked hopefully.

I brushed the tip of his nose and winked. "I just might be."

* * *

After another thrilling bike ride with Jake, I discovered the whereabouts of my surprise weekend.

I was now sitting in a canoe with Jacob, rowing back and forth across the still water of the lake. Our other friends were in boats too, a couple in each of course.

"Camping trip," I guessed.

Jacob nodded eagerly. "Yep. We thought it might be fun for you."

"I love this," I told him, looking around the lake. "All the fun stuff I get to do with you and your friends. It's a lot of fun."

He kissed my hand. "I'm glad to hear that. And after this we're going to the campsite where you'll learn to pitch a tent."

"I'm pitching a tent right now!" Quil bellowed at us from across the lake.

"Shut up you sick fucker! No one wants to know that!" Paul yelled at him.

"Am I missing something?" I asked.

Everyone in ear shot laughed at me.

"I'll explain it to you later girl!" Melissa called from her canoe.

When Jacob stopped rowing and held out his arms, I crawled into them and rested my forehead on his neck.

He rocked me a little, and I listened to his heart beat.

This was how it was supposed to be. Him and me, me and him. But it just had to be so bloody complicated.

I traced the criss-crossing patterns of the small circular symbol on his shirt with my index finger. "What's this mean?" I asked.

He didn't have to look down. "It's the symbol of the Quileute tribe. If you look closely enough, it looks like a wolf."

And it did. I found ears, eyes and a muzzle. It made me happy that he wore his heritage so proudly. "Can I ask another question?"

"You can ask as many as you want," he said.

"What does...'Que Qwole' mean? You whispered it to me the night I had dinner at your place."

"Stay with me forever," he said in a clear voice. "Its the Quileute language...and something my dad used to say to my mom all the time."

"I love it," I said, kissing his lower jaw. "Can you teach me a few more lines?"

"How about a name?" he asked thoughtfully. "A Quileute nickname. I don't have to call you that all the time, but just so you have one."

"Yes!" I said at once. "That's perfect! A Quileute name!"

He chortled a bit. "Alright then. Well...there are several I'd pick out for you. Elu, or Lomasi are just a few. They mean beautiful and flower of the prairie. But the perfect one..." he stared into my eyes. "I name you...Dowanhowee."

"Dowanhowee..." I repeated. "What does it mean?"

"It sounds a bit funny I know...but it's perfect for you. It means 'Singing Voice.'"

I gasped and crushed my mouth to his. We fell back into the floor of the canoe, and got a few "oohs" and "aahs" from our friends, but I was too busy with Jacob to even care. I kissed his lips over and over, until finally I had to breathe.

"Wow..." he said, flashing his teeth at me. "What was that for?"

"Because its wonderful," I said, stroking the side of his face. "You really do love my voice don't you?"

"It's the best sound I've ever heard," he said, pressing his hand in the small of my back. "And I mean that Bella. You are my Dowanhowee."

I leaned down to kiss him again, but was interrupted by our boat rocking. "Uh...Jake?"

"What the hell-"

He didn't finish his sentence. The boat rocked once more, and then turned completely over. We splashed into the water, and all I could see was darkness.

Someone, Jacob I guessed since he'd been closest to me, grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to the surface.

I breathed in a big gust of air at the top, filling my lungs.

Jacob was coughing and spluttering next to me. "Are you alright Bells?"

"I'm...fine..." I said, shivering a bit. "Just cold from the water."

He glared angrily at someone, and then swam to our canoe, still holding me. He turned it back over in one swift movement, and helped lift me inside.

"Stay," He instructed, and swam to another boat.

It took me a few turns of rubbing water out of my eyes before I could see who it was on the canoe. Seth and Mindy.

"What the FUCK Seth? That was CHILDISH!" Jacob yelled menacingly.

Seth was fighting back a laugh. "Hey now Jake! Quil offered me thirty bucks to do it."

"Oh yeah?" Jacob said, still angry. "Well I'm doing this for free!"

He shoved with all his might against the canoe, and it turned over, spilling Seth and Mindy into the lake.

My mouth just fell open as he swam back over to me. "Alright babe. Now...where were we again?"

**JPOV**

It was still amazing to me that Bella was a rich girl from London, England who'd been sheltered and kept away from any type of hands on activities. Why? Because she helped pitch a tent and build a campfire with no basically no instruction at all. It had been very impressive to watch.

And when Quil tried to sneak up behind her, and jab her with a piece of firewood she'd tripped him with her shoe, landing him in a huge mud puddle.

"Payback is a bitch Quil," she told him. "Mess with my canoe again. I dare you."

"Seth did it!" He'd argued.

"But only because YOU paid him to," she said.

I was so proud of her in that moment. She fit right in with us.

After the campfire was blazing, and we'd all eaten several hot dogs a peace, I showed Bella how to make smores.

"Ew," She said, taking the graham cracker, chocolate marshmallow snack from me. "Is it supposed to be all sticky?"

"That's the best part!" Embry said with his mouth full.

"So is all this outdoors stuff for my benefit?" Bella asked, taking a huge bite. "Or do you guys really do this stuff all summer. You know, camping, jumping off cliffs..."

"Every summer and sometimes year round," Tiffany answered. "People think we are insane when we jump off cliffs in the middle of January."

"The water is better in the winter," Seth added, feeding Mindy a smore. "Colder and feels fresher."

"I'll never forget the winter that we went to the pond by Paul's house," Sara said, giggling. "That was so funny."

"It totally wasn't," Paul snapped. "I could have gotten killed and you guys were just laughing at me."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Paul decided he wanted to ice skate," Jacob explained. "We told him not to. That the storm had just started and the ice wouldn't be frozen hard enough until morning. But he took his stupid ass out there anyway and fell through the ice."

"Oh my god!" I looked at Paul. "Were you ok?"

He rolled his eyes at Seth, who was on the ground laughing and we hadn't even gotten to the punch line of the story yet. "I almost wasn't. After all the dumb idiots you see here figured out I was drowning they came to help."

"And when we pulled him out he was naked from the waste down because his jeans had and boxers had gotten caught on a stray piece of ice under the surface!" Seth howled with laughter. "It was awesome. You should have seen his FACE!"

"Shut up you little bastard!" Paul said through his teeth.

"Come on Paul it was kind of funny," Jacob said.

Tiffany kissed his cheek. "Don't worry baby. I thought you looked cute out there."

"I personally don't find the male anatomy attractive," Quil said making a face.

"I would hope not," Mindy said, hitting him on the back of the head.

I laughed too. "Well maybe next time you will be more careful," I said to Paul.

"Sure, sure," he mumbled.

"So Bella..." Melissa started. "Why didn't you tell me you play guitar? I want to hear you play."

There was a hush around the campfire.

"You play guitar?" asked Seth, Quil, Embry and Paul together.

"Uh..." I bit my lip nervously. "I...I play around a bit...no big deal."

"Nonsense," Jacob said, kissing my cheek. "She's the most fantastic guitar player I've ever heard. And don't even get me started on her beautiful singing voice."

I blushed. "Jake...don't tell them-"

"Why not?" Melissa put her hands on her hips and then went into our tent. When she returned, she held my guitar case. "Play something for us."

"Yeah I wanna hear!" Mindy insisted. "Please Bella? Please?"

"I wanna hear too!" Quil whined. "I never thought you'd be able to play an instrument."

"I think its admirable that you play," Embry said. "I play the violin myself and am working on my entrance piece for Juliard."

I grinned at him. "Melissa told me about that."

"So play one for us!" Sara said. "Just one."

"Oh alright," I said, taking my guitar case from Melissa and removing my precious instrument. I pulled the strap around my shoulder and put my hands on the strings. "Jake...will you lay out that sheet music that's in my case on top of it so I can read while I play?"

"Anything for you." He laid out the three sheets perfectly, and then sat back down beside me. "There you are gorgeous. Now play for us."

"Ok. This is a song I wrote over the past few days. Its about my life, my personality and where I found my freedom." I looked to my left. "This song is also about Jacob...so I hope you like it."

Everyone's eyes were on me now. I settled my nerves with a deep breath and began playing.

_At eighteen years of age , I'm still looking for a dream.  
A war's already waged for my destiny.  
But you've already won the battle,  
And you've got great plans for me.  
Though I can't always see..._

`Cause I got a couple dents in my fender.  
Got a couple rips in my jeans.  
Try to fit the pieces together.  
But perfection is my enemy.  
On my own I'm so clumsy.  
But on your shoulders i can see...  
I'm free to be me!

_When I was just a girl I thought I had it figured out.  
My life would turn out right, and I'd make it here somehow...  
But things don't always come that easy,  
And sometimes I would doubt...oh..._  
_And you're free to be you..._

'Cause I got a couple dents in my fender.  
Got a couple rips in my jeans.  
Try to fit the pieces together.  
But perfection is my enemy.  
On my own I'm so clumsy.  
But on your shoulders I can see...  
I'm free to be me!

I cut my song off right before the end, to make sure everyone was enjoying it. Jacob's eyes were full of tears like they had been the last time I sang for him. Everyone else just looked dumbfounded.

"Is that all?" Melissa asked, her mouth hanging open. "Girl your incredible keep playing."

"Whoa..." Quil said. "I want to learn the guitar!"

"Sing the rest babe..." Jacob said, pointing to the final piece of sheet music. "We all love it."

"Yeah we do you are crazy talented!" Sara said.

"Thanks," I said nervously. "The last part was inspired specifically by Jacob. Ready?"

"Yes!" They all said together.

**JPOV**

_Sometimes I believe that I can do anything.  
Yet other times I think I've got nothing good to bring  
But you look at my heart and you tell me  
That I've got all you seek  
And it's easy to believe  
Even though_

`Cause I got a couple dents in my fender.  
Got a couple rips in my jeans.  
Try to fit the pieces together.  
But perfection is my enemy.  
On my own I'm so clumsy.  
But on your shoulders I can see...  
I'm free to be me!

I leaned my head on to Bella's shoulder as she played. Being this close, I could hear her even better. I wasn't kidding even slightly about what I said to Julie last night. My girl sang like an angel. It was even better to watch her here, in her element, and not have to hide behind a bush or a tree anymore.

I whispered the rest of the song in her ear.

_I got a couple dents in my fender.  
Got a couple rips in my jeans.  
Try to fit the pieces together.  
But perfection is my enemy.  
And on my own I'm so clumsy.  
But on your shoulders I can see...  
I'm free to be me..._

_And you're free to be you._

It was silent for two heartbeats when she stopped and then my friends broke into applause.

"Wonderful job Bella!" Melissa said. "I loved it!"

"You have to sing for us again sometime," Seth agreed. "You've got mad skills."

"That means a lot to me," She said happily.

"So you were the girl Jacob used to creep around in the woods and listen to," Paul teased, pointing at Jacob.

Bella nodded and rested her cheek against my head. "Apparently so."

A huge bang from the other side of the forest interrupted the conversation.

"SWEET GUYS! It's time!" Seth jumped to his feet and darted into the trees. Mindy looked a little pissed.

"What was that about?" Bella asked me.

I stroked her hair. "Fireworks show tonight. We always take a fourth of July camping trip. Guess we got a little distracted this year."

"You're going to miss it if you sit there babbling," Tiffany said, grabbing a blanket and pulling Paul after Seth.

One by one the other couples went disappeared with blankets.

I took a red blanket from my tent and offered Bella my arm. "Ready to watch?"

She took it. "Sure...I've never celebrated an American holiday so let's go..."

**BPOV**

A little while later, I was lying back on an American flag blanket with Jacob and watching as beautiful bursts of green, blue, red, white, purple and every color imaginable lit up the night sky.

And it wasn't just the fireworks across the sky that made me feel some sense of strong emotion. There must have been some sort of story behind it, besides the ones I knew."

"In England...we started the fireworks tradition on July 8th. They used to be a birthday celebration for the Kings and Queens there," I told Jake.

He chuckled. "Sorry we stole it from you."

"Do you know why they do it in America now?" I asked.

"Nope. I love history, but that's one thing we never covered. Or maybe they did when I wasn't paying attention one day."

"It's because America is better than England and we wanna top them!" Quil retorted loudly.

"Quil shut up that's rude!" Jacob said hotly.

"It's ok," I said, pulling Jacob's face to mine. "I actually have fallen in love with America. And I have to admit its a lot better than the life I live back home."

"Speaking of that..." he frowned. "Can I talk to you about something important?"

I panicked, wondering if he was going to bring up Edward again. "Sure Jake...what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he said, leaning on to his side and giving me a quick kiss. "Just wanted to ask you...does it ever bother you that I'm not..."

He bit down on his lip and I giggled.

"Jacob Black, did you just bite your lip?" I asked playfully.

His cheeked turned dark red. "Your habits are catching Bella. Sorry for the plagiarism."

I snuggled into his chest. "It's alright. Now, what were you saying? Does it bother me that you are not..."

"Rich." He hissed the word.

"What?"

He sighed and rubbed my back a little. "It's just that...you have so much back home Bella. You have servants, and a mansion and fancy clothing and cars. There is so much you can get back in London that you can't get here. So many...men that would be more suitable for you there. It kind of makes me feel...inferior. Like I won't ever be able to provide you with what you want because we come from two different worlds...then there is the fact that..."

Each word of his sentence made me angrier and angrier. I closed his lips between my thumb and forefinger. "Are you serious right now Jake?"

"Yes," he said, or tried to. He pulled my hand away. "I just worry that-"

I cupped my hand over his mouth this time. "I'm surprised you would even say that." I rolled over onto my back again and looked at the sky. "Yes, there is so much I have back in London. But I thought you would have known I love this life now. I just told you so back at the campfire. While it is true that I have a lot of things back at home, do you know what is missing from the picture?"

"What's that?" he asked, sitting up and watching me.

"The fact that those things are just what they are. "things." I have had a life full of "things." Clothing, jewelry, most of it I don't even like because its selected for me. And yes. There are plenty of guys back in London who could give me several more "things" if they are even approved through my parents." I gazed quickly into his dark eyes. "But they aren't you Jacob. You can give me so much more than they can, just by being you. Just by teaching me all you have this summer. I'll never forget it Jake. Ever."

"Really?" He asked, looking a little embarrassed now.

I swung my leg over and sat down on his lap. I took his face between my hands. "Yes. Really. Those men there would not be more suitable for me just because they have what I have had my whole life. I am tired of rich people who think they know what is best for me." I brushed my hand through his long hair, smoothing it over his shoulders. "I want you now. So don't ever feel like you aren't good enough for me. You are perfect for me. Remember what you and Julie talked about last night?"

He put his hands around my waist and embraced me. "Yes I remember. I'm just...being silly."

"Duh!" I said, copying something Jenny always said to him. "It's always going to be you Jacob. Don't ever be insecure about anything ok? I care so much about you just the way you are. And I wouldn't change a thing."

"Thanks Bells," he breathed, and then his lips met mine again.

Every time I kissed Jacob felt like the first, only ten times better. And as his lips moved, softly caressing my own, the fireworks exploding in the sky weren't the only ones in existence. My stomach had them too.

"Get a room guys!" Embry teased, laughing at us.

"Leave them alone and let them be in love," Melissa lectured him, and then whispered so low she didn't think I'd hear, "And even though they haven't said it, I bet those two are only a short time away from an 'I love you.'"

**End Author Note: **Melissa is right. They aren't too far away from an 'I love you'. But first we have to get to the lemon! Hebe!

Before we get to that, I have some announcements to make that I would have put at the beginning of the story but I am too lazy to scroll back up to the top and do it. (No making fun.) The song Bella danced to in her room was "Fallin for you" by Colbie Callait. The song she sang was "Free to be me" by Francesca Battestelli.

I am NO LONGER going to start on 'In love with a Stripper' fall 2010. I will start on it next year after the Sex on the Beach sequel is finished. The reason for this, is because I have several months until Summertime is over (since this story only posts once a week) and I am already doubled up with Sex on the Beach.

As much as I love both stories, this one and Sex on the Beach, writing two at a time is quite draining. So when Summertime is done, I will be working solely on one story at time. But I know how much you guys love Sex on the Beach (and so do I). Because I had to drop writing one, I chose In Love with A Stripper.

So just so you understand, I will continue doing this story and Sex on the Beach at the same time until they are done. I will then take maybe a two week break, and begin Sex on the Beach's sequel this fall. After it is done, which will lead into next year because I will only post it once a week, THEN I will begin my next story.

Got it? Good. I love you guys SO MUCH!

**Disclaimer: The names that Jacob was telling Bella in the canoe are NOT Quileute exactly. They are native american names I searched online. They aren't directly from the Quileute language. I TRIED to find some that were and it was a pain in the ass. so sorry. :/ Hope you liked them anyway.**

Flip to the "Summer Outtakes" story for a conversation between Bella and Julie that was deleted from this chapter. Bella will discuss her desire to have sex with Jacob, and Julie will discuss her second date with Todd. (Who liked him BTW? I did! Promise to give him a bigger role soon!)

Who's ready for chapter 17 spoilers? Ahhhhh! Next week is LEMON WEEK PEOPLE!

**Chapter 17 spoilers: **

Jacob seeks sex advice from his father before making a move on Bella.

During their first lemon, Bella shares a sexual secret with Jacob.

Girl talk the day after sex with Jacob causes Bella to panic, when she realizes she's not as experienced as the other girls.

GASP! The lemons for Sex on the Beach return next week too! (thus the term: Lemon week) I am going to be a busy lemon writing girl. Better go grab an energy drink and my iPod full of lemony music.

While I do that, leave reviews please!

Xoxo

Cam


	17. Lay in my Bed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! :D**

**Chapter 17: Lay in my bed**

**Author Note: **It has been a long time coming folks, but alas, there is a lemon in this chapter. :) Big thanks to all who've left sweet comments and joined my facebook pages. I do not get tired of the reviews, so please leave as much love as you can.

Many thanks to my beta Mistress for her help on this chapter.

I posted early, because I am going off to summer camp for three days. I will be back Wednesday afternoon, and rather than post summertime late, I started on it last week so it would be ready for you guys before I left. Aren't you so happy? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Alright, let's get down to business. (literally. ;))

Song for this AMAZING chapter is "Lay in my Bed" by Mario Barrett. I love this song so much I posted ALL the lyrics. I HIGHLY recommend you listen to this song. YouTube it!

_Street love  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, listen_

I don't wanna fight, I would rather kiss you.  
Come into this room, baby...  
Let me show you have much I miss you.  
What I gotta do to show you that I need you?  
Baby, I'll beg.! Do whatever you want me to...

Please spend the night  
I wanna make this right  
Girl, what you leaving for?  
(Leaving for)  
Shawty, close the door

We oughta be making love instead of breaking up...  
Come on, baby, let me show you I'm fo' real!  
Lay in my bed!  
We oughta be making love instead of breaking up...  
Come on, baby, let me show you I'm fo' real  
Lay in my bed!

Listen, remember when I said I will never hurt you  
You ain't gotta cry, I know all the things you been through...  
Baby, I ain't into satisfying nobody but you!  
Touching on no body but you!

_Everything I'm saying is true!_

Please spend the night  
I wanna make this right  
So what you leaving for?  
(Leaving for)  
Shawty, close the door

We oughta be making love instead of breaking up...  
Come on, baby, let me show you I'm fo' real!  
Lay in my bed!  
We oughta be making love instead of breaking up...  
Come on, baby, let me show you I'm fo' real  
Lay in my bed!

_You don't have to go!  
Baby, don't leave..._

_'Cause I wanna love you...  
Don't wanna fight no more, stay right here!  
'Cause I just wanna love you, girl!_

I'm sorry, come on, Let me make it up to you...

_We oughta be making love instead of breaking up...  
Come on, baby, let me show you I'm fo' real!  
Lay in my bed!  
We oughta be making love instead of breaking up...  
Come on, baby, let me show you I'm fo' real  
Lay in my bed!_

_We oughta be making love instead of breaking up...  
Come on, baby, let me show you I'm fo' real!  
Lay in my bed!  
We oughta be making love instead of breaking up...  
Come on, baby, let me show you I'm fo' real  
Lay in my bed!_

Oh girl, oh girl  
My lover...

**JPOV (This part is very similar to the outtake with Bella and Julie)**

I tossed a football up at the ceiling and then caught it again, trying to figure out the best words to come up with to say to my dad.

I had an idea in my head that I was playing around with, and I'd been nothing but thorough by planning for it all day.

I'd shaved and showered countless times, made sure I had several condoms in the pockets of the pants I planned to wear, and decorated the place of action with several candles and rose petals.

Tonight, I was going to make love to Bella.

She didn't know it yet though...because I didn't know how to approach the subject exactly. What was I supposed to do? Just walk up to her and say, "So...wanna get it on?"

No way. I had to do better than that. Smoother somehow.

I smiled widely at the photo of Bella lying on my night stand table. She was lying across the couch at her house, reading over a piece of sheet music. Her brown eyes were concentrated, her nose wrinkled slightly and her mouth in a little smile. Her hair was falling over one shoulder, her head leaning to the side.

Fucking beautiful.

My chest warmed a little. When I thought of Bella...I thought of sunshine. Flowers. Blue skies. Things that generally lifted a person's mood. There were other things too...

The cute little way she bit her lip all the time. The way she ducked her head when she was shy. And the way her fingers clung to me for dear life when we kissed...

I flipped open my phone, found her number and sent her a text.

_I am thinking about you baby girl. Can't get you out my head. Love, Jake _

Corny, I know. But she did that to me.

My phone vibrated when she sent a text back.

_Awww Jake that's sweet. :) I've been thinking of you a lot too. Can we talk tonight? Love, Bella._

Talk about what? Was this a good or bad thing? I sent another text.

_Actually yes. Meet me at La Push beach later around seven. I've got a surprise for you. I hope what you need to talk about is nothing bad. Love, Jake. _

_Nothing bad sexy face. I will see you when I get off work. xoxo Bella._

Sexy face? I liked that. I rolled over to my side and started to text her back when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in dad!" I told Billy.

He walked in through the glass sliding door and then closed it behind him. "Hey kid. What's up? Sandy said you wanted to see me."

"Nothing _bad_," I said, putting major emphasis on the word. "I just wanted a little advice about Bella."

He looked at me disapprovingly. "You two aren't fighting again are you?"

"Just the opposite," I said, re-reading the last text Bella sent me. "We are perfect. Couldn't be better."

"Then I fail to understand the problem." Billy took a seat at the chair by my bed.

"It's not so much a problem...I'm just ready to take my relationship with Bella to the next level...and I'm nervous."

He took that in for a minute. "By next level, I assume you mean sex?"

I nodded, a little uncomfortable now.

"Hmmm..." His lips pressed together and his eyes narrowed, the way mine did when I was thinking really hard about something. He started counting on his fingers. "One, are you ready to be that serious with someone again? Second, do you think she is ready to be that serious? Three, do you have any protection on you? Four, what made you come to this decision? Five-"

"Slow down there partner," I said, in my best western voice. "I know I am ready dad. I want to show Bella how much I care about her, and I think this is one of the best ways. I have plenty of condoms. What made me come to this decision was thinking about our relationship and getting a vibe that she wants this as much as I do."

"How do you know?" he asked me.

My mind went back to this past weekend during the camping trip. Bella accidentally overheard Paul and Tiffany having sex in their tent, and ever since, she'd been watching them with jealousy in her eyes, as though she was wishing we could be that close. I overheard her asking Tiffany what it was like to be in an openly sexual relationship with Paul, one she didn't have to hide. Tiffany told her it was the most amazing blissful feeling in the world and though Bella stopped talking at that point, her thoughts were all over her face: she was ready to do more than what we'd already been doing.

I'd been ready for the longest time. I was just trying to be a gentleman instead of pouncing on her like a lion.

"I just know dad. I've seen her face. She's ready. But I'm going to talk with her about it tonight. Which brings me to my question...how do you think I should approach her? I don't want her to run for the hills when I tell her I'm ready to have sex."

He opened his hands as if presenting an obvious answer. "Forgive me for bringing this up, but how did you approach Leah?"

I flinched just a little at the sound of her name. "We didn't exactly approach each other. She just came over one night and we made out...which lead to other things. I don't want it to be like that with Bella. I want it to be special."

Billy handed me a pen and paper. "Instead of asking me, why don't you write down how you feel about Bella. What you like about her, and what it is that makes you feel this way. Rehearse it several times, and then say it to her. It will be more special then.."

"Best idea you've ever had," I said, putting the pen to paper.

"You going to be around tonight?" Billy asked awkwardly. "Just so I know if I need to keep Jenny from having one of her little late night visits to your room."

I chuckled. "Already thought of that dad. We won't be here."

He stood up. "Good. Well...be safe Jacob."

I knew he wanted to say more than that, that he wanted to be a father and lecture me about being with Bella so soon. But I also knew he wanted me to be an adult and make my own choices, so he was backing off.

"I will dad. Promise."

**BPOV**

I jolted through the front door so fast I didn't say a word to Aunt Julie, who I saw out of the corner of my eye on the couch. I ran down the hall to the bathroom and slammed the door, ripping off every piece of clothing I had. Once in the bathtub, I finally relaxed and began shaving my legs.

Tonight was the night. I would finally be with Jacob...and do more than just kiss and cuddle. The thought of that made me nervous and excited at the same time, and though I hoped it would, the warm water did nothing to calm me down.

I shaved carefully, bathed twice, and then put on my favorite strawberry scented lotion. Jacob's favorite.

I stared at my naked body again, making sure I looked ok in the mirror. My confidence must have been up, because I felt I looked great. Minus the knobbly knees.

I wrapped a towel around myself and went to my room to pick out clothing.

After five minutes of ripping apart my closet, I selected a lacy black bra and panty set, then pulled a fitted black spaghetti strap shirt and white miniskirt on. I sprayed on a bit of perfume, trying to ignore my racing heart, and raked a brush through my hair.

My cell phone rang. Edward, Of course. I pressed ignore. He was just going to have to wait. I left my phone in the drawer of my room, so that no one else would interrupt tonight either.

It would just be me and Jacob in our own little world.

Satisfied with my reflection, I grabbed my purse and sprinted for the front door again.

"Hey slow down there Bella!" Julie scolded when I reached the living room. "Be polite and say hello."

I groaned and turned back, noticing Todd beside her on the couch. He was dressed causally in a blue t-shirt and basketball shorts. A bowl of popcorn sat in his lap.

"Oh," I said, biting my lip. "Um...hi there Todd. Sorry."

"It's ok," he said, smiling kindly. "I understand. I all but ran over here to see Julie. You have a great time with Jacob tonight ok?"

I glared at Julie accusingly. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing, nothing!" She said quickly. "He asked why you were running through here so fast a little while ago, and I told him it was because you had a date with Jacob. No biggie."

"Oh," I said, almost sighing with relief. "I was worried...um..."

"Go on honey. Will you be home later?"

No. I was spending all night in the throes of passion with Jacob.

"Maybe..." I lied.

She caught on. "Ah ok. Have fun then."

"Thanks," I said. "Bye Todd!"

"See you Bella!" He called after me.

* * *

I didn't stop rushing until I was walking down the beach. I took some breath spray out and used it, then tucked it back into my purse. Everything had to be perfect tonight.

When I found him, my heart nearly stopped.

Jacob was seated sideways on a large beach blanket staring out at the sunset, which was casting a pink glow over the beach. His long, dark hair was billowing in the wind, the blue button down shirt he wore was open down to the middle of his chest, and even his loose-fitting blue jeans looked amazing on him.

He heard my footsteps, turned to face me and gestured with a finger. "Come here you."

I happily did as I was told, walked forward and sat down next to him on the blanket.

He brushed back a strand of hair from my face. "First..." he murmured, and then kissed me.

It was a serious kiss, full of longing, and desire. I moaned into his mouth. When he stopped, my head was spinning like crazy.

"And second, you look beautiful Bella." He handed me a single, white rose.

How incredibly sweet was he? "I love it," I said, sniffing deeply.

He tugged on one of my hands. "I'm glad. Because...I want to talk to you about something before we get to your surprise. Or...did you want to go first?"

"You go first," I said, not ready to start the seduction process just yet.

He stared straight into my eyes and then started. "Bella...you know how I feel. I've been nuts about you since I first laid eyes on you. And we have grown together so much. We've been through almost everything, and I realized tonight, that that's not good enough. I want to go through more."

I wasn't following him. Go through what? Other than sex, we'd done everything. Suddenly I wondered if he had the same thing I did on his mind.

He laced his fingers through my other hand. "I don't want to use the word yet, because its still too soon. My heart still hurts over what Leah did. But every day, the pain gets better, because now all my heart wants, is to make room for you. It's like it's trying to move out the pain, and move in something new."

I took my right hand out of his, and stroked his warm cheek.

He closed his eyes contently, and leaned his head into it. "See Bells? I feel so content now. Just because you're touching me. I've never, ever felt anything for a woman like what I feel for you. Like I said, I don't want to use the word yet, but I think I am falling for you. Big time."

"I feel the same way," I said breathlessly. "Jacob you're amazing, and I don't know what this summer would be without you."

"Good. That works in my favor then. I hope you don't think I am insane for what I am about to say next."

I kissed him softly. "Jacob you can say anything to me, and I am here. As long as there are no more insecurities about not being rich."

"It's nothing like that," he replied. "This is a good thing depending on how you look at it. You see Bella, I want you so badly. So much that it hurts. And yet I already have you in so many ways. Just not the way I want." His voice gathered confidence now. "It's gotten to where kissing you isn't enough. Touching you isn't enough. I want more. I want to show you how I feel, rather than tell you."

My mouth hung open a tiny bit. Was he asking what I think he was asking?

"I want to take this up a notch baby girl," he explained. "I want to move our relationship to the next level. Not because I'm just some horny teenage boy, but because I want to give myself to you in every way, and show you how much you mean to me. Because your the biggest part of my life now."

Yes. He wanted me. I was wrong for ever worrying that he didn't. This realization warmed me almost more than lying in his arms ever had.

I kissed our intertwined hands. "Jacob if you are insane for that, then so am I."

"What?" he spluttered, gaping at me.

It was so easy to admit now. "Jake I have been fantasizing about you for weeks, and had a particularly good one the other day. I want you, just as much as you want me. I wanna stay right here and never move. I want to make you happy and eventually learn to love you."

He took my face in his big hands, stroking my cheeks now. His eyes were happy, and my favorite grin was a permanent fixture on his face. "I want that too. You have no idea how much Bella."

"I do," I said desperately. "I do Jake. So let's be together...let's take this thing 'up a notch.'"

"Oh Bella..." His lips captured mine, and we were suddenly entangled on the blanket together.

My brain went completely numb. I held him as close as I could while we kissed, and then his lips found my neck.

"Jake..." I whispered. "Make love to me Jake..."

"Not, here," He said between kisses. "I have a place I wanna take you to, as part of your surprise. But before we go, I want to make you a promise."

"What promise?" I asked, planting a kiss on his jaw.

His eyes filled with concern as they bore into mine. He frowned slightly. "I don't want to hurt you tonight. So I promise to take it extra slow with you. As slow as you want. That won't keep the pain from happening, but it might ease up a little. And if it's too much you have to tell me, because-"

Making an annoyed face, I shoved him off me and sat up, facing the sun now. I pulled my knees into my chest, refusing to touch him now.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Jacob asked anxiously.

He tried to meet my eyes, but I wouldn't look at him.

"I want to know why EVERYONE thinks I'm a VIRGIN!" I growled angrily. "I'm from London, not the...fucking stone age or something. Geez!"

I put my face in my arms, but Jacob pulled them away. His expression was sad. "Bella...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you baby girl...I just.."

Why did he have to call me that when I was trying to be mad at him? I fought a smile, and he saw that.

"Baby girl..." he whispered in my ear. "Don't be mad..."

I giggled. His breath tickled a bit. "Too late," I lied.

He kissed his way up my arm, which tickled so much that I shook with laughter before finally giving up and falling into his arms.

"Hi," he said, grinning.

I pouted. "Hi."

He grew serious again. "Look, I didn't know that you weren't a virgin. I just wanted to make sure before I just jumped on you, you know? I won't ever assume like that again. I'll ask instead."

"That would be better," I said, pretending to still be angry.

He kissed my pouty lips, and then pulled me to my feet. "Come on. Let's go get your surprise."

The anticipation of sleeping with him sent a flurry of butterflies into my stomach. I took his hand, and we walked down the beach together. We reached a rocky path that sloped upward after about five minutes.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Ahead was nothing but the path, and more huge rocks along the sides.

"I can't tell," he said. "It's surprise. If the rocks are bugging you, I can carry you on my back."

The thought was tempting, but I didn't want him to think I was helpless. "Nah. I'm good just walking next to you. Is it much further?"

"Nope." He pointed forward. "Just a few more minutes. And just so you know, I found this spot about two months ago, and I am the only one who knows about it. You're the first other person I've shown."

His words sent a feeling of pride though me. I was the first.

The path curved around now, getting steeper and steeper going up. It felt a bit like when we were hiking back in the woods. The only sound I heard was the waves crashing against the rocks far below us. We must have been thirty feet up now at least.

I was about to nag him again when he stopped walking. He turned to me, and pulled me forward, walking backward a few more feet.

We stopped in front of what looked like a cave, but I couldn't be sure, because there was a black curtain covering the entrance. Jacob pulled it back, and then pointed for me to enter.

I ducked my head a little and crept inside what I thought would be a small space. What I saw next made my jaw drop.

Inside the room, which was somehow big enough for even Jacob's size, was a large, thick mattress in the middle of the floor. On it was a brown cotton comforter and two pillows. The blankets were pulled back on one side, revealing a white sheet beneath. The bed was covered in red rose petals, also sprinkled on the floor around it. On rocky make-shift shelves protruding from the cave walls, yellow candles burned in their holders. There had to be at least fifty of them.

When Jacob entered and closed the black curtain, the candle light was the only thing that filled the dark space.

One hand flew over my mouth, the other on my chest. It was the most beautiful love-making setting I'd ever seen in my life.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously. "I wanted it to be perfect for us. I spent all day putting it together. The hardest part was getting the mattress in here. I was lucky to get one that folds, but still. I had to use all my strength to push it in here, and then sweep the place out so it would be nice and clean."

I still couldn't speak yet.

He rambled on. "And there are no critters or anything like that. I checked. Its just a small cave, and the back part is a dead end. I know its not as romantic as a bedroom, but I thought...for our first time...I should be a little more special..you know?"

Still nothing, though my eyes filled with tears.

"If you don't like it we can move. Go to my place or something. And I'll ask my dad to watch Jenny so we don't get-"

I wound my arms around him, and gave him the biggest and best kiss I possibly could. He melted into it, stroking my hair, his left hand pressing into my back.

"It's amazing," I murmured against his lips. "I love it. So thoughtful of you."

He smiled, his lips still on mine. "That makes me so happy Bella. I wanted this to be perfect."

"It is," I said, tugging him toward the mattress. "Can we?"

His voice became low and throaty. "I thought you'd never ask."

I watched with batted breath as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. I smiled, more to myself than to him when he unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall as well.

He watched me with humor in his eyes. "Are you enjoying the view?"

I walked forward, and ran my hands over the long muscles in his chest and arms. "You're so beautiful Jake...of course I'm enjoying it."

He scooped me up into his arms. "I want to enjoy yours Bella. Can I...take your clothes off for you?"

I nodded eagerly, and leaned my head into his neck.

The next thing I felt, was my back against the soft mattress. Jacob's lips were practically glued to my neck as his hands removed my skirt, sliding it down over my legs. It wasn't going to take long now. I was already so wet for him.

I kicked off my flip-flops and Jacob pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it aside.

He gasped audibly and I panicked. What was wrong?

**JPOV**

I studied Bella's body beneath my own. Of course, I'd seen her several times in a bikini, but nothing compared to this. Even with the bra and underwear, she was some how more beautiful now. Her breasts were small, but not too small. Her stomach was smooth and flat. Her legs and thighs shaped perfectly.

I ran my hand over her stomach and she groaned.

Even her skin was soft.

My lips met her neck one more time, and then trailed down her chest. I laid my ear there for a second, just listening to the sound of her heart. It was racing swiftly, and with good reason.

"Jake...I heard you gasp. Is something wrong?" she asked in a panicked whisper.

"I'm just amazed," I said, closing my eyes and rubbing a hand down her side. "At how incredibly sexy you are. I love your body Bella...and I haven't even seen it naked yet."

She sat up slowly and unsnapped her bra from the back. "Get a head start then..."

I beamed, and slid her bra from around her arms then. She looked a little nervous, but I didn't want her to feel that way. I wanted her to love this moment as much as I did.

"Don't be self-conscious," I said, giving her another kiss. "I want you. And I am always going to want you Bella."

She relaxed against the mattress again, and I took the bra off completely. Just as I assumed, her breasts were mounds of perfection. She watched me carefully as I ran a hand over each one.

Her eyes rolled back a little. "Mmm Jacob..."

I captured them both in my hands, and ran my thumbs over her nipples. Fuck they were so soft..but I wanted them hard.

"Don't ever be insecure," I whispered to her. "You are nothing less than a goddess Isabella Swan."

Her small hands wrapped around my wrists while I played with her breasts. Her eyes were on me. "Jacob...that feels incredible. Please don't stop."

"I never will," I promised, leaning my head down to suck one.

My tongue swirled around the little pink bud, teasing and tasting at the same time. It hardened in my mouth.

Bella tugged at my hair, groaning slightly. I reached my hand down to her panties and found that she was already wet.

Yes...that was my next destination. But for now, her left breast was looking lonely...

I suckled gently at the nipple there, and Bella was gasping for air now. I chuckled. God she made the most beautiful sounds...and tasted so delicious.

I kept my other hand down between her legs, rubbing the silky fabric of her panties against her wet core.

She hissed and her sexy English accent echoed throughout the room when she spoke."Oh God...I need you Jacob...I want you now..."

"No can do," I said, giving her left breast a final lick. "We are taking our time tonight Bells. And I am not even done with foreplay yet."

She whimpered a little, but it sounded more like a whine. I laughed. So impatient...but she had to learn that a goddesses' body needed to be worshiped.

I kissed the underside of her breast, and then worked my way down to her stomach, exploring every inch with my lips and tongue. When I got to her belly button, I gasped again. Something was there I hadn't noticed before in the dimly lit room. A small pink piercing.

I touched it lightly. "Baby girl...when did you do this?"

She let out a high pitched giggle. "Me and Melissa got ours done together yesterday. Do you like it?"

As softly as I could, I pressed my mouth to the piercing and bit the skin there. "Does that answer your question?"

"Mmmhmm," she said, closing her eyes.

I licked the area a few times, and her body jumped each time. I laughed again. "Hold still up there!"

"I can't..." she whined. "It feels too good."

Another lick. "It's," lick. "Supposed." lick. "To."

Her breathing sped. "Please...now...enter me..."

"Not a chance," I said, winking. "We're about to get to the really fun part."

I looped my fingers through the g-string of her black silk panties and pulled them down over her hips. She helped me get them off, laughing in anticipation.

I pulled her knees apart and looked down. There it was. I licked my lips. A bare, tasty-looking suckable V. I stroked the top with my fingers. I laid down and pulled one of her legs over my shoulder. I was inches away from tasting her...

And since I wasn't looking at her expression, I was shocked when she gasped in horror and scooted her body as far away as possible on the mattress.

**BPOV**

I curled my shaking body into a ball and stared at Jacob with piercing eyes.

He looked dumbfounded, his mouth was slightly open and his eyebrows were pulled together. He held his arms out, gesturing for me to come back.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he asked in a pleading voice. "I thought you wanted to."

"I...I do," I said, looking down at my toes. "I just...I mean I haven't...um..."

He wrapped his strong arms around me. "Ok, pressure is off. Tell me what's going on. Talk to me Bells."

I didn't want to tell him. Clearly, Jacob was more experienced than I ever could have thought possible if he'd try and do _that_ to me. He'd laugh if he knew I'd never...

"Bella? I just wanna know if we can keep going or not."

His voice was so sweet and concerned that my resolve faltered. "Fine," I said shortly. "But you have to promise you won't laugh at me."

"No laughing here baby girl. I promise." He kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry for ruining the mood," I said honestly. "It's just that you were trying to...um..."

I didn't know how to phrase the "expression." I made sure his eyes were on mine, took his chin in my hands and aimed it down at my core. He looked down and then back at me.

He made a face. "What? Eat you out?"

I cringed away from him and waved my hands around. "Gross Jacob don't SAY IT!"

"Why not?" he demanded, chuckling. "Bella that's what it's called."

"Ugh..." I rolled my eyes at the ceiling. "Just don't say it like that...can't you just call it oral sex or something?"

"Ok fine," he said, trying to stop laughing. "Oral sex. But what's wrong? Why wouldn't you want that?"

"Because," I said, not looking at him. "I've...no one has ever...basically, no matter how much I've had sex in the past...I've never let anyone...do that to me. And I've never done it myself either."

It was quiet for a long time. The only sound was the waves again.

Finally I turned my head to look at him.

He looked thoughtful. "So...you mean to tell me...that no guy...as delicious as you are...has ever wanted to TASTE you Bella?"

I ignored the flattering comment. "It's just never happened. We just went straight to the sex part. I never thought I'd get the chance to do something like that, and it never came up, until now...with you."

"Well you are in luck!" He said, chipper again. "I can be the first to do it for you Bells. And I guarantee you are going to like it."

My eyebrows rose. Was he serious? "Even if I did agree to it, how are you so sure I'd enjoy it?"

"Because everyone does," he said simply. "Ask any person on this Earth that's had it and they'll tell you it feels good as hell. And..." he kissed my shoulder. "I wanna make you feel that good Bella. Every other part of you tastes so...yummy."

I laughed lightly. "Jake...I'm not sure."

"Ok." He took a different approach. "Do you remember how good it felt when I was licking your breasts, and your stomach, and your new piercing? Which I really like by the way."

I bit my lip shyly and then smiled at the memory. "Yes...I do. It was like...an outer body experience or something."

His eyes looked down again. "Well, imagine my tongue...down there."

My breath caught in my throat...and suddenly my mind was in a very kinky place. Imagining Jacob...and his expert tongue...exploring my...

His nose brushed back hair from my ear and he whispered, "I'll make it feel so good Bella. All you have to do is lie down and enjoy it. Let me take care of the rest. You trust me right?"

I didn't respond. I just kept my mind in that same sexual place, and stretched myself back out on the comfortable mattress.

"Yes..." Jacob said encouragingly. "Thank you. I just want to make you feel as much as you can our first time. So relax."

I didn't let anything pull me from the zone I was in right now. I just brought my hands to my breasts, still seeing the fantasy behind my eyelids.

I felt his hands brush across my legs though, threatening to part them. I held them together tightly.

"Um...in order for this to work, you have to open your legs Bella," he said impatiently.

I shifted my mind back to its original place and spread my legs. His lips kissed my kneecap and then moved down to my inner thighs.

I breathed slowly. In and out. Trying to relax the best I could.

I had to admit, this attention to my thighs already felt good. I felt my lips curl into another smile when his teeth bit down on my left thigh.

"Fuck your delicious..." he said smoothly.

A few more teasing kisses later and I was aching for it now. All the fear gone. "Taste me Jake...please...I'm not afraid anymore."

"That's the idea," he said, and then slowly delved in.

His tongue swept between the lips of my core, stroking from the aching hole, to my clit. I pressed my lips together, holding back a moan. I relaxed my thighs, planting them on his shoulders like they were in the fantasy. His fingers separated the slick, wet lips, and he licked over my clit again.

I gasped. "Oh my GOD..."

"Mmmm," he groaned, stroking it with his tongue. "Your pussy tastes even better than the rest of you..."

I didn't know what to do with myself. My hands were gripping my breasts tightly, my feet becoming tangled in the sheets as I writhed beneath him. Never in my life had I felt so much pleasure. It felt like jolts of my orgasm were ripping through my whole body. I tossed my head back and moaned loudly.

His hands were squeezing my thighs as he buried his face deeper and shook his head back and forth. I felt his lips spread me a little wider, and then his rough little tongue lapped at my clit.

"Ohhhhh FUCK!" I screamed, bucking my hips into his face. I let my breasts go and ran my hands through his hair, tugging and pulling. "God Jake...please...I can't take anymore...it feels so good...but you have to stop."

He ignored me and took one hand away from my leg. I tried to look around and see what he was doing, and then I felt it. His finger slid into my wet pussy, pumping and stimulating my inner core.

"Jacob!" I yelled. "I juuusst...I caaanntt..."

My words came out incoherently. I was paralyzed against the mattress...and he wasn't going to stop. I gasped like I was learning to breathe for the first time, and the pleasure was doing nothing but building.

My nails raked over his scalp as I tried to push away his head. I thought I was going to explode into pieces if he didn't stop soon.

"Jake..." I gave up, throwing myself back against the bed. "Jacob I am going to...I'm...I think..."

I couldn't say the word, but a few seconds later, the loudest scream yet escaped my lips when I came, harder and faster than I ever had, right into his mouth. He licked my juices up carefully, not missing a drop and then stared devilishly into my eyes.

I had no words. None. I couldn't think of any good enough for what that was. I just stared at the ceiling, trying to catch my breath.

He hovered over me, and blocked my view. "So...do I need to say 'I told you so?'"

"Shut up," I said, shoving playfully against his chest. "I loved it though...no...even the word 'love' isn't enough."

He stroked the side of my face. "You sounded so good screaming my name like that Bella. It was very encouraging for me."

I brought my lips to his, and felt him pulling down his boxers. He stopped kissing me and leaned his forehead to mine. "God I want to bury myself in you."

"Please..." I begged. "If you can do oral that well...I'm ready for the rest..."

He kissed me again and I curved my hands around his neck, pulling him closer. He moved the blanket over our naked bodies and then relaxed his lower body against mine. I felt his length enter me, and oh my God was it better than any fantasy I'd ever had.

"Bella...baby girl...you feel so good.." he breathed against my lips. "And you're so wet..."

His wonderful cock separated my walls, burrowing deeper until it finally stopped. I locked my legs around his waist and took my lips from his to whisper one quick demand: "Take me Jake, and don't stop...ever."

"All night Bells," He chuckled in my ear.

He thrusted his hips into mine and I groaned, digging my nails into his back. My hands clung desperately to his shoulder blades and his thick, muscular abs brushed across my belly.

I tossed my head back, and let his teeth bite into my neck again.

He grunted, burying himself deeper, hitting spots I didn't even know existed. His hands found my breasts, and his fingers pulled gently at my hardened nipples.

"Yes Jacob...oh baby don't stop..." I gasped.

He propped himself up on his elbows and closed his eyes, concentrating I knew on hitting that one spot, that aching one that the head of his cock kept brushing against.

I pressed myself even closer, desperate to close any gaps between the two of us. My hands swept over the smooth surface of his back, and then moved to his sides, shit he was so soft and warm...

I kissed the side of his beautiful face. His cheeks, his side burns, his hair line, every place where sweat was dewing up. I even took his earlobe between my teeth and bit down hard.

"Bella...I love that baby girl...mmm and I can't...I don't even know how to begin to want to stop here..." he said, his eyes still closed in concentration.

I rested against the mattress again, and gripped his wrists tightly in my hands. His thumbs brushing across my nipples was driving me mad.

"They are so much fun to play with..." he told me, thrusting harder and faster now. "Fuck Bells..."

I felt my orgasm building and started panting. His body weight was slightly crushing against my own, but I didn't dare want him to move. It felt way too good...

"Yes Jacob..." I grunted, squeezing my eyes shut tight and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Keep going right there...I'm going to come any second..."

He leaned up now, but didn't let go of my breasts, he just gave me a better view of his god-like body. He took one hand, trailed the finger down the middle of my body until he reached my clit and pressed into it.

"SHIT JACOB!" I screamed. My release was so close now... "Just a little more..."

He pumped me faster, more furiously than he had before. My body threatened to writhe beneath him again, but his weight was too strong.

I came so hard that everything blurred around me and all I could do was feel. An ear-splitting scream left my throat and I felt Jacob release into me as well.

His body collapsed and he fell into my arms lightly. I held him there quietly and everything came back into view. The room, the candles, the comfortable mattress and the scattered rose petals.

I lightly stroked his back, but he didn't say anything. Probably trying to catch his breath. I could feel his heart beat against my chest, and that felt nice.

I kissed the top of his head. "Jake?"

"Hmm?" he murmured against my breast.

I tugged his hair and giggled. "Stop that! Haven't you had enough of those?"

He shook his head, still breathing deeply.

I looked at the candles around the room and grinned to myself. I wasn't wrong about it being better with Jacob than it was with Edward. It was just so much better than my mind couldn't have even tried to comprehend.

I sighed happily, and my eyelids drooped.

"Sleepy?" He asked, his breath tickling my neck. "Should I be insulted?"

I shook my head, too tired now to open my eyes. "Never. That was the most...Jake I don't think I can even describe it..."

He started playing with one of my breasts again. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself."

We readjusted our bodies into a spooning position, and though I wanted to say more, I couldn't. I was already drifting off to sleep.

**JPOV (I played "Two is Better than One" by Boys like Girls and Taylor Swift for this section)**

When I woke up the next morning, orange-yellow sunlight was peeking through the side of the black curtain.

I looked next to me, and Bella was curled up, fast asleep. She slept on one of her arms, the other was wrapped around mine.

I smiled and carefully removed it. She didn't stir.

I pulled on my boxers and jeans, blew out the few remaining candles and walked to the curtain, yanking it back out of the way.

Perfect.

I crawled back over to Bella and pulled the blanket down. I noticed the skin directly beside her arm, just above her elbow and beside her breast, and I kissed it gingerly.

A giggle escaped her throat. "Mmm go away. I'm sleepy..."

"Nope," I said, biting gently. "Come on baby girl. I want to show you something."

She shook her head and yanked the covers over herself.

Is that how it was going to be? Really?

I poked the place I knew her ribs were. "You know I'm really good at tickling. You might want to wake up."

"Mm-mm!" She refused.

"Ok then," I warned. I poked her in the ribs again. On different sides of her body depending on where she'd squirm trying to get away. Her giggles turned into hysteric laughter. I put my weight on her and tickled relentlessly. "You better get up Bells!"

"Never!" She said, cackling loudly. "Never ever!"

"Don't make me get your feet. I can really tickle those..." I said in a warning voice.

She yanked her feet back under the blanket. "GO AWAY!"

"Are you sure you wanna play this game? Because I'll win. We both know it."

She tossed the covers back and held up her hands in surrender. "Ok fine, you win. I'm up. What do you want sexy face?"

Sexy face again. I beamed and kissed her lips. "A good morning kiss for one. And two...a little more action later."

"Mmm you've got it," she said longingly, pulling me into another kiss.

I helped her wrap a sheet around herself. "Come on beautiful. I want to show you something outside."

I thought she'd argue, but she just took my head and stood up, stumbling slightly. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'm not the most coordinated in the morning."

"Don't worry about it," I said, kissing her hair.

She flashed a grin that nearly stopped my heart and then lead the way outside the cave.

**BPOV (same song. Just switched pov's)**

What I saw next had to be the most impossibly perfect picture in the universe. The golden-orange sunrise was sitting far out on the edge of the ocean. The warmth coming from it was wonderful and counter-balanced well with the light windiness of the morning.

The salty waves were still crashing below against the rocks, and I could hear morning bird song in the forest to the south.

Jacob sat down on the rocky cliff, dangling his feet over the edge. He patted the space beside him. "I need to keep my baby girl warm. Come on."

I all but jumped into his arms, which wrapped snuggly around me. I let my head fall back into the crook of his neck.

"Last night was amazing-" we both started together, and then laughed.

"Sorry," Jacob said shyly. "You first."

I felt my cheeks warm. "I should apologize too. I still can't find words for how perfect it was. You made my whole body feel so good Jake...I feel now, like I never knew what real love making was, until I met you."

He absorbed that before speaking again. "And I have to say it was the best night of my life. Your body is beyond sexy Bells...and the way you screamed my name..."

"Mmm baby I couldn't help it," I said, rolling my eyes back. "And about that oral sex thing...can we do that more often?"

He turned my face to his and kissed the tip of my nose. "As often as you like. I told you to trust me you know. I promise I'll never lead you astray."

"I know that now. And I am sorry for panicking last night. It wasn't necessary. From now on, I'll just trust you." I lowered my voice to a seductive whisper. "It seems to be worth it."

His hands traced my midriff. "So worth it Bells. I can't stay away from you ever now...I just wish this summer could last for the rest of our lives."

I desperately wished it could too. I closed my eyes, and let myself reflect on everything we'd been through. The beginning when Seth had nearly killed me with his Rollerblades, the time his friends came to the restaurant to torment me and order food we didn't have, the times in the woods when I was singing, unaware that he was there, playing games at Dave and Busters, water fighting in the back of The Lodge, and all the times we'd gotten so close to kissing, but been interrupted.

Jacob truly was my life now, and since I committed myself to him last night with love making, I felt no more need for Edward. No more obligation. No more anything.

I wanted nothing more than to live in this moment with Jacob, and never have it go away. He'd taught me freedom. He'd shown me what love truly was, even without using the word. He'd been loyal, honest and patient from the moment we realized we cared about each other.

A sob rose in my throat when I remembered the night on the beach, when he'd sang my song to me. MY song. The one I'D written. He'd kept it close to his heart, even before he knew who sang it. I remembered dancing in his arms, and the fact that he'd been the one to teach me.

My heart was swollen way too big for my chest. I ached to tell him the words, to let them escape my heart, but I couldn't. It wasn't time yet. And that was ok for now, because we had everything else together. We'd committed ourselves in such a strong, passionate physical way.

I raised Jacob's hand and kissed each of his fingertips. "I feel the same way Jake..."

He hugged me from behind, pressing his warm cheek to my own. "You're my everything baby girl."

I smiled one of my biggest smiles and blushed. Then I caught a glimpse of his watch on his left wrist. "Is that the time?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Why?"

I exhaled through my nose. "It's Julie...she might worry. I better get home...plus I've got to get some sleep for work later and change clothes..."

He grabbed part of the sheet I wore in his hand. "I like this on you better. Or nothing at all."

I blushed deeper and shoved against him playfully. "I'm sure you do."

He helped me stand. "Alright. I understand. Back to the boring real world."

"I'd stay longer if I could," I said, hugging him tightly.

"I know Bells, it's ok. I've got to work too. As a matter of fact, I have to be there in about an hour. So let's get you home."

"Thanks," I said. And with a final glimpse at the sunrise, we headed back into the cave to get changed.

* * *

Whatever rush I'd been in to get home seemed to fade when we got to my front door. My arms were locked around Jacob's shoulders as we kissed, his tongue exploring the deepest fathoms of my mouth.

"We eventually...have to...stop this..." Jacob said, his breathing fast and hard.

"Says who?" I asked, bringing my lips back to his. "I can't..."

It was doing no good. Though we both had other places to be, ever since last night it seemed the ability to separate from each other was much harder.

He kissed my lips, my cheek, my earlobe and then my neck. "Ok...I've got to go."

I whined audibly.

Jacob chuckled and planted one more kiss on my pouty lips. "I _promise_ to see you later tonight though. As soon as you get off work, we'll head back to our little cave and...hibernate."

I laughed at his terminology. "Sounds good. And thinking about it should get me through the day fairly quickly."

"Baby girl," he called me for the millionth time. "Now that we've started doing it, we are never, ever going to stop."

A rush of excited ment flooded through me, and I trembled in his arms.

He gave me one last kiss. "I'll see you tonight," he repeated, and then left to get on his bike.

I let myself in the house, feeling like my entire soul was on fire or something. I grinned stupidly, like one of those characters you'd see in a cartoon.

"Bella honey!" Julie said, surprised.

"Oh!" My body jerked. "Uh...morning."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You ok?"

"Mmm-hmm," I said, my lips pressed together tightly.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"So...how was last night? Are you ok?"

I nodded, still saying nothing.

"Alright..." she said in a strange tone. "You coming into work later?"

Another nod.

"Good," her eyes swept over my outfit and tousled hair. "Why don't you...take an extra hour of sleep. Come in at two instead of one. Ok?"

"Thanks," I said quickly and made a run for it to my bedroom.

Common sense told me to take a shower first, but I couldn't. I climbed into my nice, fluffy warm bed and curled up under the blankets. I took Jacob Bear tightly in my arms and shut my eyes tight, as though trying to teleport myself back to last night.

* * *

Thinking about Jacob did not get me through the day quickly as I had anticipated. I had been constantly bubbly though, and got huge tips for what I was practically a pro at now.

Melissa kept a suspicious eye on me all day too. I knew that she knew I'd gotten some, she was good at detecting that sort of thing, but she didn't call me on it till lunch break.

"You did it missy!" She said, pointing a manicured finger at me.

I shrugged casually, toying with her. "Maybe..."

She let out a squeak. "Ahhhh girl you totally did! We have to call over all the girls during the last hour of your shift when its dead in here and talk about it!"

And she did. At seven o' clock, near closing time I walked out of the back room to find Melissa, Mindy and Sara on one side of a booth, and Tiffany on the other.

Four pairs of eyes lit up like fireflies, and they beckoned me over.

I proudly skipped to the empty seat beside Tiffany and plopped down.

"YOU HAD SEX!" They all four said at once.

"Yes," I admitted. "And before anyone starts saying anything-"

"We know your not a virgin," Melissa said pointedly. "Well at least I do."

"I never told you I had sex before Jacob," I said, frowning at her.

"You didn't have to. Honey I can read your pretty, English ass like a book. Your thoughts are so plain on your face. The way you've been eyeballing Jacob and undressing him with your eyes, I could tell you'd hit a little something before. But Jacob must have given it to you pretty good. Because you look like a bride after her wedding night," Melissa said, nudging my knee with hers.

"You are glowing Bella," Mindy told me. "Congrats girl how was it?"

"Was it really good?" Sara asked anxiously. "Is Jacob...you know...big?"

"Girl you asked," Tiffany dropped her voice. "_You-know-who_ that before. Ask a different question."

"Bella will tell the truth though," Sara said, staring at me. "So is he?"

"What positions did you try?" Mindy asked, practically bouncing in her seat.

"One question at a time!" I said, though I was still grinning from ear to ear. "Yes...he was big. Huge even. Much bigger than my last boyfriend. And a million times better."

Tiffany swooned. "So where did you do it at? In his bedroom?"

"I've never seen his room before," I said.

They all gasped together.

"What?" Melissa spluttered. "You haven't seen it?"

"Have you?" I asked her accusingly.

"No, girl. I've never even been to his house. Just wondering is all."

I dropped my guard. "Oh..."

"Where then?" Tiffany repeated.

"I can't say actually," I told them shyly. "It's me and Jacob's secret place now. But I can say it was near the beach and that's all."

"Wow," Sara said dramatically. "Jacob's favorite place! Girl he must be in love."

Melissa nudged me again. "Did you guys plan it first?"

"Kind of...he planned it. And asked me to meet him later. I was already planning to seduce him...but he did the setup and all of that. It was so romantic girls. Candles and rose petals everywhere."

They all swooned together that time.

"So, give us the dirty details now." Tiffany rubbed her hands together. "We wanna know positions and all."

I twirled a lock of hair nervously around my finger. "Er...um. Well there weren't many positions. Just the normal one. But still...I've never felt anything like that in my life. Not out of all the times I had sex with my last boyfriend. Jacob can be so..." my cheeks heated up as I remembered last night. "aggressive. The way he speaks, and talks to me when we do it. He called me a goddess, and he told me I tasted good."

Melissa's mouth opened wide. "_Tasted_ good? As in?"

They all just watched me, waiting for my answer.

"He..." I stole Jacob's slang term. "Ate me out."

"HOLY SHIT!" Sara yelled. "Girl that is fucking AWESOME! High-five!"

I smacked my hand against hers, no longer feeling shy. I felt like one of them now. Like I fit in with the group.

"That shit is no joke," Mindy said, her eyes clouding over.

"Who are you telling," Tiffany agreed. "When Paul does it to me...it's all I can do not to explode into pieces."

"That is exactly how I felt!" I told her. "Jacob...I mean the way he...oh God..."

I had to stop myself. There still weren't good enough words for it.

"Did he make you come?" Melissa asked in a dirty voice.

"Ease up Melissa you little whore!" Sara teased.

"He did," I answered proudly. "More than once...and I'm telling you...I didn't even know I was capable of feeling that...wow..." I leaned back against the seat, closing my eyes.

"Mmm-hmmm," Tiffany and Sara said together. "She got it good."

"But!" Mindy held up a finger. "Bella, you have to do more than that next time."

The cloud of bliss I was floating on suddenly disappeared from under me."More?"

"Much more," Tiffany said, nodding. "Positions, positions, positions. And...did you suck HIM off?"

"Uh...um..." I was the gaping fish again, my mouth opening and closing. "Well...not exactly because he wanted it to just be about me the first time..."

"Mistake city!" Melissa blurted. "Girl you are so lucky you have us here to guide you."

"Trust us," Tiffany said, putting her arm around my neck. "You have _got_ to suck off Jacob. For one, men fucking fantasize about that shit. And for two, guys love a girl who can do it good, and swallow."

Swallow? Just the word alone sent a surge of panic through me. I didn't dare tell them I'd never given oral sex.

"Not just that!" Mindy bounced in her seat. "Men like for the girl to be on top. At least Seth does when we have sex. He loves me to ride him."

Sara didn't say anything. The expression on her face was one of sorrow. Was she feeling bad for me?

I certainly hoped so. I all of a sudden wasn't feeling like one of the girls anymore.

Tiffany winked at Mindy. "And, Bella you have to get on your hands and knees and-"

"Let him fuck you from behind," Melissa finished, slapping her five. "Oh GOD that shit feels incredible. That's Embry's favorite."

"That position is only good if he likes your ass though," Tiffany said. "Bella has Jacob said anything about your ass at all?"

I blushed, then shifted uncomfortably. "Um...I...I mean he said he liked my body. But...are there specific things he should be saying in bed?"

My real question was, were there ever specific things he said about _Leah_ in bed. But I wasn't going to ask that.

"Duh!" Tiffany, Melissa and Mindy said together.

"Girl he should be talking about your breasts, your stomach, your ass, your thighs..." Mindy counted off on her fingers. "But hey, you guys still have plenty of time to get it right. Maybe he was just nervous the first time with you."

"And don't scream too loud in bed!" Tiffany said. "It's ok to moan. But do not scream like your being killed. Total turn off."

I gulped. How many times had I screamed Jacob's name last night?

"I happen to know for a fact that he cares much more for you than he did for Leah," Sara intercepted, speaking at last. "He's different with you. Better...smoother...shyer. And I catch him checking you out a lot. So I think he's just shy because your new."

I mouthed "Thank you" at Sara.

She winked.

So he liked me better than Leah. That was something. But the question now was...

What the heck was I supposed to do about our sex life?

**End Author Note: **Applaud for Cam! You know you wanna! Do you guys mind if I get a bit full of myself for a moment? Because I KNOW that chapter rocked. And the lemon? Guys I was thinking about that shit all the rest of the day after writing it. HOT HOT HOT. So leave HOT reviews. Best chappie of summertime so far!

Done bragging now.

Um. So I totally forgot to reveal Sandy's gift to Bella in this chapter because my brain was all...LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON JACOB'S PENIS OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! So...it'll be in the next chapter. Kk?

Imma drop some Chapter 18 spoilers! :)

**Chapter 18 spoilers:**

We meet Kristen and Taylor the dolphins! YAAAAAAAAY! (Oh come on I had to put them in the story. It's a summer story for Jake's sake. Get it? Jake's sake!)

We get a glimpse of Jacob's bedroom! (And the Jacob/Bella lemon that takes place inside) :D

Bella is honored by the gift Sandy presents her with.

For making my fan page 30 fans, you get EXTRA chapter spoilers. :D (You're welcome in advance)

**Chapter 19 spoilers:**

Bella realizes she has fallen in love with Jacob, and writes him a new song.

It's wedding time for Billy and Sandy. :D (Awwwwww)

Jacob has a confession to make. (Nothing bad tho. PROMISE!)

That's all you get folks. Time to leave reviews. So wipe the drool from your keyboards, change your undies, and before attempting to pull the B.O.B's out of your sock drawers...

LEAVE A REVIEW FOR CAMMYPANTS WHO LOVES YOU! :) Ya here that? I want reviews when I come back from camp! :)

xoxo folks.

Cam


	18. Tennessee Line

**Disclaimer: **I own Jacob Black. In my dreams. Late at night. The kinky ones with whipped cream and-

(Turns around and notices not only the readers but fanfiction dot net staff eyeing me angrily)

Sorry! (Blushes)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (I WANNA THOUGH!)

**Chapter 18: Tennessee Line**

**Author Note:** What up fans? Time for a new chapter! Thanks for loading up the reviews on the first lemon! We have a second one coming up in just a bit, but before we get there I have to thank my beta Mistress for her hard work on the chappie!

(hugs beta extra tight)

Song for this chapter is "Tennessee Line" by Daughtry. Strange choice, but this was the song that went through my head when Jacob and Bella were scuba diving in the chapter. So I suggest you play it then. :)

_I open my lungs to breathe in forgiveness and love.  
Haunting me now reminders of how I used to be...  
And on down the road my troubles are sure to follow...  
Looking out the window, the hell if I know where I will go...  
So I'll just keep on driving..._

On my way to L.A.,

_looking into the rear view as the roads fade away.  
I've sworn off my past, first to last bad call that I ever made.  
Tell me how to make right,_

_Every wrong turn that I've learned, so this can all end tonight._

_Tennessee line._

_Just changed my mind._

_Well, it's my heart I'll follow this time._

**BPOV**

I should have been feeling like a bride on a honeymoon. They go on a beautiful vacation to a whole new place most of the time and have lots and lots of sex.

But I didn't feel like a bride, because I wasn't having lots of sex. I was avoiding it completely. Partly, I feel like I'm insane, because I have a sexy boyfriend who wants me, and all I do is reject him.

He was getting impatient I could tell, but I wasn't ready to start again. Especially not after what happened with the girls last week.

As I roller bladed down the street, I spied Melissa and Embry sharing a single frappuchino outside Starbucks.

"Hey you two!" I called, waving.

They spotted me and waved me over.

I opened the gate and skated inside, stopping right next to their table.

"Got the hang of those now huh?" Embry asked, pointing at my skates.

"Yep," I answered proudly, taking a seat. "I like to skate home sometimes. That's where I was heading now."

Melissa frowned. "You aren't going to see Jacob?"

"No," I said sadly. "I kind of...can't."

"Why have you been avoiding him? He really misses you Bella," Embry said.

My face fell. "I know he does. I miss him too. But we had a date the other night...I mean went to the movies and saw-"

"That was two nights ago," Melissa cut me off. "Bella come on, I thought you cared about Jacob? Especially after you guys sealed the deal a week ago."

"The truth is, my heart aches without Jacob around. But I can't bring myself to...sleep with him again."

"Why?" Embry asked. "Jacob loves-"

"Embry!" Melissa said quickly. "Would you mind if I talked to Bella alone for a second? It's a girl thing."

He looked like he wanted to protest but didn't. He kissed Melissa twice on the cheek and then left.

Melissa turned back to me. "Honey...is this about last week?"

"When last week?" I asked blankly.

"About at The Lodge, when the girls and I sort of attacked you after you and Jacob made love," she explained in a careful voice.

I stared down at my hands and she went on.

"Honey, Sara has been giving us grief ever since then. And she's right. We shouldn't have made you feel like your time with Jacob wasn't special, just because it wasn't like our first times with our boyfriends. None of us ever dreamed it would make you avoid him completely."

"I don't avoid him completely," I said. "Just...when I know he wants to have sex. I've been able to get away with it this week, by lying about my period. But..."

"Bella honey," Melissa took one of my hands. "Don't lie to him. He doesn't like liars. You should know that by now. And don't let our mindless, slutty, babbling ruin what you and Jacob have. Again, I'm really sorry. As your best friend, I should have been nicer than that."

I smiled a little. "Really?"

"Yes really, you crazy girl!" Melissa pulled me into a tight hug.

I hugged her back. "I'm sorry too I guess."

"You have no reason to be. Well, except you might want to apologize to Jacob. He's been a little down. Thinks he did something wrong."

My eyes filled with tears at this news. "He hasn't." I said, shaking my head. "He's been nothing but wonderful. And it's killing me to stay away from him."

"Then go to him," Embry said, returning to the table. "I know for a fact he isn't mad at you. Just wants you around and misses you."

"You only have one summer here Bells," Melissa reminded me. "Don't waste anymore time."

I got to my feet quickly. "Is he at home?"

They nodded. "Yep. Can you skate all the way there?" Embry asked.

"It's good excersise," I said, fastening my helmet. "Thanks for the advice guys. And the apology Meli."

"I love you girl," She said, holding her arms out for one more hug.

"I love you too," I said, squeezing her back tightly.

* * *

I knocked twice on the door of Jacob's house twenty minutes later.

It swung open and Jenny peeked her little head through the crack.

"BELLA!" She screamed and hugged my waist.

I knelt down and pulled her into my arms. "Oh darling how are you? I've missed you."

"Me too!" She said excitedly. "Are you here to see Jacob?"

"I was wondering where he was," I said. "But I can visit with you for a bit."

"Good," Sandy said, appearing in the doorway. "Because I have a request...well a few requests if you wouldn't mind Bella."

"Oh!" My mind went back to the day Julie told me I'd had a missed call from Sandy that I never returned. "Sandy I am so sorry I never called you back! I-"

"It's alright Bella," she said sweetly. "Come on in, out of the heat and we'll talk."

I took my skates off and got settled on the couch, pulling Jenny into my lap.

Sandy sat down across from me on the coffee table. "Well, I hate to ask, but I thought you might like to help me out. You see, my wedding is three days away, and at the last minute one of my bridesmaids got in a car accident and will be hospitalized for at least a week."

"Oh no!" I said, horrified. "Is she going to be ok? Is she family?"

"My cousin," Sandy said sadly. "She'll survive, but she's in no condition to come to a wedding. I was hoping that maybe you could help, by filling in for her. You're about her size and she was going to come down today to try on the dress."

I couldn't help but smile. "I'd be honored. Let's see the dress then."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I don't want you to do it if you don't want to."

"I do," I said, smiling. "Please let me help. I'd love to be a part of the wedding."

She threw her arms around me. "Oh Bella you are a life saver! And you'll get to walk down the aisle with Jacob. He's in the wedding too."

"Best man?" I assumed.

"No. Harry Clearwater was chosen as Billy's best man. Jacob will just be one of the groomsmen."

A very sexy picture of Jacob in a tuxedo, and me on his arm, flashed into my head at that moment.

"And I'm the flower girl!" Jenny announced excitedly.

"Indeed you are." Sandy kissed her cheek. "Alright Bella let's get you into the dress."

I was surprisingly comfortable changing in front of Sandy, and the dress was beautiful. It was emerald green, like her ring, and strapless. The top, decorated with beads, fit snuggly around my chest, and the bottom opened into a beautiful, flowing skirt that fell to my feet. Sandy slid a pair of silver sandal heels onto my feet and stood back to look me over.

"You look pretty!" Jenny said in awe.

"A perfect fit," Sandy agreed. "How does it feel Bella? Too tight anywhere? Too loose anywhere?"

"It feels wonderful," I said, examining myself in the mirror. "Sandy it's beautiful."

She hugged me again. "Thank you sweetheart. I am glad to have you as part of the wedding."

"Was there something else?" I asked, remembering her "requests" comment from earlier.

"Ah, yes." She sat down on the stool beside me, tugging the fabric of the dress. "You see I have a band booked to play at the wedding. But I was wondering, if in between sets or songs, if you'd maybe sing too. Jacob says you have a wonderful voice. You don't have to sing the entire wedding. Just a few songs...they can be originals or covers if you like."

My hand went to my chest. "You want _me_ to sing at the wedding? Really?"

Sandy nodded. "Yes I do. I'd love to hear the voice Jacob is always going on about. I feel awful asking so much of you, but I think of you as part of the family now."

I was speechless. It was amazing that Jacob's future step-mom could care so much about someone she barely knew. Unless, she felt she knew me through Jacob.

"I feel like part of your family," I admitted, stroking Jenny's hair. "You've all been wonderful to me since I got here. Well, Jacob not so much at first. But that's over now. Of course I'll sing at the wedding. A few covers and one original if thats ok."

"That's perfect," Sandy said, looking the dress over again. "Thank you Bella. You've been a huge help already just by agreeing."

"Well don't you look beautiful Bella," Billy said, looking into the room. "I see Sandy has recruited you as a bridesmaid."

"She has," I told him. "And thank you. Are you excited about the wedding?"

"Excited doesn't even come close to it," he said, winking. "Jacob is out back by the way, when your ready to go see him."

"Let's get you out of this dress," Sandy said, and waited for Billy to leave before unzipping the zipper.

Once I'd dressed back into my normal clothes, Jenny pointed toward a back door. "Jacob lives outside."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

Sandy giggled. "He doesn't live _outside_. Just in his mother's old studio. He calls it the "out house." It's a tiny one bedroom, one bathroom house just in the backyard. We promised he could have it when he turned eighteen."

"Oh I see," I said, giving Jenny a final hug. "I'm glad I could help today. Please let me know if there's anything else."

"I'll be sure to," Sandy said.

**JPOV (I wanted you all to see how Jacob was feeling. So I made this quick little part here.)**

"I don't get it," I whined to Seth. "I really really don't."

"Ok so when did the trouble start," He asked me.

I groaned. Bella hadn't slept with me in a week. Not just that, but she'd been distant and irritable. I didn't know what I was doing wrong, and she wouldn't tell me. Even worse, neither would any of her big mouth girlfriends who were usually willing to spill each other's secrets. I guessed they really didn't know and weren't just covering for her.

"I picked her up from work a week ago and took her to our special place," I explained. "The same place we'd made love the night before. But she wouldn't sleep with me. She insisted we just cuddle and go to bed. Said she was tired. Had the same excuse for the next two nights. On the third, she claimed to be on her period when I tried to seduce her, which I guess I can understand. But she didn't complain about cramps or anything over the next few days. Then two nights ago at the movies, I'd hold her hand and she'd barely touch me. Her kisses are quick, there's no emotion behind them. And I can't imagine what I might have done to make her so...weird."

"Bella has always been weird," Seth joked. "Jacob, come on man. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" I snapped. "I'm desperate here. Not so much for the sex, just wondering what has changed in a week. She told me she loved our time at the beach. She could barely keep her hands off me. Something must have happened at work."

"I've got it!" Seth said, snapping his fingers. "Bella wants to see your bedroom."

"What?" I asked.

"You've had sex at your 'special place', tried to seduce her at 'her house'." He put air quotes over each as he spoke. "Maybe Bella wants to see your place. Maybe she feels like Leah has been in here, and now she wants to."

"What makes you think she's thinking about Leah?" I snarled.

He tossed my Nerf ball into the air and caught it. "Experience dude. Girls are always worrying about what their boyfriends ex's have done with them. Except my Mindy. She isn't the jealous type. I love that about her, and she's so confident."

"So your saying," I said, glancing over my bed. "That what she wants is to have sex in my bedroom, and because we haven't, she feels left out because Leah used to come in my bedroom?"

"It's a wild guess I'll give you that," he said. "But yes. That is what I am saying."

"Hmmm." I thought about that for a moment. There was a time when Bella was jealous of Leah. When she almost attacked her at the beach, and when she almost ended our relationship because Bella thought I'd taken Leah back. "It could be possible I guess-"

A knock came from my door cutting me off. Bella was standing on the other side of the glass, sliding door, waving at me.

**BPOV**

Seth rushed to the door and swung it open. "Hi Bella," He said, pushing past me. "Bye Bella."

"In a hurry, aren't you?" I called after him.

He didn't answer.

I felt a soft hand close around mine and looked around.

My breath caught in my throat. How had I gone two days without seeing his face? Jacob's hair was down, the way I liked it, and he wore a green "La Push" t-shirt and khaki colored shorts. There was some relief in his expression, but pain too.

"Bella," He said softly.

I pulled his body to mine and kissed him. It felt so good to have his lips on mine again. They were persistent too. My lips parted and I never wanted to break the kiss. Never wanted to spend another day apart from him again.

"I've missed you," I said, sighing.

"I've missed you too, baby girl," He said, grinning. "Come on in I want to show you something."

Stepping inside Jacob's room, was like stepping into a beach-themed hotel suite you'd see on an island vacation to the Bahama's or something.

Beautiful, sand-colored carpet lined the floor. The walls were painted a deep-ocean blue and decorated with real seashells. A strange, flat, square light was embedded in the ceiling and I wondered how it looked when turned on. Against one wall, was a lap-top computer on a desk, several books I assumed were about the ocean and a blue clothing dresser decorated with yellow suns.

"Let me take you on a tour," he said, squeezing my hand and leading me to three cages.

In one was a huge turtle and few hermit crabs, along with more seashells. Jacob took one by the shell and held it up. It's little arms flailed around, and I cringed away from it.

"Gross Jake!" I said, making a face.

He laughed. "This is my hermit crab. His name is Benny. And the other two are Harry and Joe. Wanna hold one?"

"No," I said flatly.

He stroked the shell of the large turtle. "This is Shelly. He's a boy turtle. And before you go asking, Jenny named him that."

"Won't the turtle eat the hermit crabs if you leave it in there?" I asked.

"Nope." He said and pointed to the next tank.

This one held a large, green lizard. I shuddered again. "Must you have such ridiculous creatures in your bedroom Jake?"

"I like animals," He put his hand in the cage, and the lizard-like animal crawled up his arm. "This is my iguana. His name is Zeeke."

"Do you have any less scary pets?" I asked, pointing to the third tank.

He placed Zeeke back in his cage and moved to the final tank. He pulled off the blanket and I knelt down to get a better view. Inside were five large, colorful fish.

"Their names are Billy, Sandy, Jenny, Jacob-"

I stopped him. "Whose idea was it for you to name them after your family?"

"Mine," he said, then pointed at a pretty pink-purple angel fish that was swimming away from the others. "This, is Isabella."

I gasped. "You named your fish after me?"

He squeezed my hand again. "Yep. Couldn't think of a better name."

I kissed his cheek and he lead me to the left half of the room. Three large surfboards hung on the walls. One was black and yellow, one red and blue, and one green.

"The red and blue one is my favorite," he said, pointing.

"You surf?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm not very good. Quil is the best at it. But yes."

I was about to ask him if he could teach me, when something else caught my eye. A wooden, acoustic guitar almost identical to mine hung on the back wall of the room below a poster.

I ran over and gently took it off the wall. "Jacob...you play?"

He followed me and plucked a few of the strings. "No. but my mom did, and this was hers. I keep it on my wall. I'd play...but I suck at it."

"I'll teach you," I said, playing a quick strum of notes. "Promise."

He beamed. "I hoped you would. Look here."

He pointed above the guitar and I gasped again. "You _didn't_."

"I did!" He said. "Check it out."

Jacob grabbed me around the waist and lifted me so I'd have a better view. On pink and orange tie-paper the size of a poster, were the lyrics to my song "Someday Soon." He credited my name after the title and at the end of the lyrics was the glittering red guitar pick I'd given him two weeks ago.

I dropped to my feet and then jumped into his arms. "Jacob, that's incredible!"

"Glad you like it baby girl," he said, rubbing my back. "Want to see the comfy bed?"

I climbed down and took a seat on it, bouncing up and down. "Huh. No water. I thought you might have a water bed."

"As much as I love the ocean and water," he said wrapping an arm around me. "I hate water beds. They are so uncomfortable, and if they leak you're screwed."

I laughed and then glanced toward his nightstand on the other side. A photo of me was there. My heart warmed again.

He stroked the part of my midriff that was exposed. "So what do you think?"

"The room is beyond anything I've ever seen Jake. I love it."

He took my hand again. "I just want you to know that your the only girl I want in here Bella. Forever. My room is your room now."

"Aww Jake..." I blushed and pressed my lips to his.

"One more thing," he whispered. He took a remote off one of his nightstands and pressed a red button.

The curtains closed over the both exit doors automatically, blocking out the light. The lights in the ceiling activated, and turned a shimmering ocean blue, casting a sea-like glow over the room. It gave off the appearance of being underwater.

"Wow," I breathed.

"I know," he murmured against my neck.

I almost stopped him. Almost pushed him away and ran from the room, but I remembered what Melissa said about not letting insecurities keep me from being with Jacob, and most importantly about not wasting anymore of my precious time this summer.

My trembling fingers eagerly pressed into his chest, and my back found the soft mattress of his bed. We were undressed in seconds.

My skin was on fire as he caressed and planted feather-light kisses on almost every surface. I sighed, content, letting my eyes close. _This _was what I missed. His soft, beautiful hands on me...showing how much he cared without words.

I felt his lips kiss their way down my body, but before he could get to where I knew he was heading, I tugged his hair slightly.

"Hey babe?"

He looked up at me through his lashes. "Yes my Bella?"

I bit my lip. "Um...I want to try something. Do you mind?"

**JPOV**

I froze, wondering for a moment if she was about to push me away or reject me again. I couldn't take it. Not now that she'd let me get the farthest we'd gone in a week. I'd have to speak up about how frustrated it made me, and I couldn't do that without hurting her.

"Did you want to...stop?" I asked nervously.

She kissed me. "No silly boy. Just roll over."

She shoved my body until she was on top of me now, and kissed her way down my body this time. Over my shoulders, across my biceps, back to my lips, down my chin, to my chest and each of my abs.

I groaned and ran my fingers through her hair. "That feels good baby girl..."

"Good," she whispered.

I felt her roll down my boxers and grabbed one of her hands. "Bella, you don't have to do that-"

She pressed a finger to my lips. "I want to. You aren't the only one who can give pleasure during sex you know. So relax."

I did as she told and relaxed my body. She took my length in her hands and stroked it a few times. I stiffened even more.

And then...I felt her lips closer over the tip and begin sucking. I inhaled so suddenly I expected her to stop, wondering if she hurt me. But she didn't. Her fist was wrapped around half and her mouth took in more of me.

More...more...more...until I felt my cock hit her throat. She sucked harder, and I helped guide her head, showing her the pace I liked.

It was million times better than being with Leah had ever been. Bella was so careful, yet so focused on pleasing me. One of her hands now traced the pattern of lines on my abs, the other still wrapped around me.

"Don't stop Bells," I whispered. "Please..."

Gaining confidence, she moved her head a little faster. Her rough tongue swirled around my shaft. I throbbed against her throat, and my body jerked.

"God Bella..." I moaned."If...if you don't stop I'm going to come in your mouth..."

She hummed a little, sending vibrations through me, and that's all it took for me to spill myself down her throat. My knees trembled during my entire release.

Bella swallowed, though it took her awhile and then looked nervously up at me.

"Was it...ok?"

"Better than ok," I pulled her into my arms and kissed her lips. "That was incredible Bella."

She blushed and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Hey," I said, tickling her ribs. "Don't hide your gorgeous face from me."

She giggled and sat up to stare at me. She still looked worried. "You really liked it?"

"Very much," I said honestly. I stroked her cheek with my hand, brushing back hair from her face. "Don't doubt yourself. And now...it's your turn."

"God I can't wait," she said in an eager tone.

I turned her over this time, and showed her body the same appreciation she showed mine. I rubbed down her soft breasts, drew lazy circles on her flat stomach, until I reached her sweet smelling core. She didn't stop me, or hesitate this time. I ran my tongue along her wet slit, back and forth, as slowly as possible. Her thighs clenched around my neck, but other than that she didn't move.

I parted her lips with two fingers, inserted one, and lapped at her little clit again. She was sweeter than honey.

"Oh my God..." she said in between breaths. "I...I almost forgot how good that feels."

_I'll remind you,_ I thought. I nipped at my clit with her teeth, until the tiny moans escaping her throat were verging on screams. Her body twitched violently, but that didn't stop me.

I inserted a second finger and looked up to watch her reaction. Her fists were gripping the sheet so hard her knuckles were white, her eyes were squeezed shut, and her chest was rising and falling.

I pressed my thumb into her clit, and rolled it around.

"FUCK!" she screamed. "Oh yes, babe keep doing that..."

"You're so wet baby girl," I said. "And so tight."

The scream that escaped her this time sounded almost like a howl. "GOD I'm coming..."

I flattened my tongue against her and took a long, extra slow lick.

"Oh god that's it..."

She finally came and fed me her juices, but it took a long time before I could stop licking her.

Bella shoved at my body until I was on my back a second time, and straddled me, sinking her soaked core on to my cock.

**BPOV**

I'd moved a little too fast, forgetting how big he was, but still not fast enough. I gripped his shoulders and bucked my hips into his.

He grunted, but smiled at me. "What's gotten into you?"

"You have," I said seductively.

I didn't want to talk anymore. I sat up straight and rolled my torso like a snake. The friction was mind blowing. His cock inched toward the aching spot inside of me, and he grabbed my hips to help reach it.

"You have no idea how sexy this is through my eyes," he growled in his deep, husky voice.

"I..I might have an idea..." I said, breathing fast.

He raised his hips off the bed and drove them into mine, churning the inside of me.

It was like we were in some sort of competition or working off the steam of the last week, but we stayed like that for a long time.

I let out a moan that turned to a squeak when I felt my release coming. "JACOB!" I yelled. "I...I...I..."

He grunted several times. "Shit, me too Bells..."

I leaned back, rested my hand against his thighs and bounced as hard and fast as I could. It was right on my sweet spot now...

Jacob grabbed my breasts and teased the nipples with his fingertips. He cupped my ass in his hands and thrusted a few more times.

I came, my orgasm flooding through my whole body. I couldn't scream anything coherent at this point. I felt his juices mix with mine, and then I stopped, staring down at our sweat covered bodies.

Once we caught our breaths, I curled into a ball beside him, lying in the crook of his arm.

He kissed my sweaty forehead. "Wow..." he sighed.

"I know," I said, unable to hide the Cheshire cat grin on my face.

Neither of us spoke for awhile. I just pressed my ear to his chest and listened to his steady heart beat. It was soothing somehow. And the blue tinge of the room made me sleepy. My eyelids drooped.

"You always fall asleep right after," He teased, stroking my shoulder blade.

"Sorry," I said sleepily. "I use so much more energy with you than I ever have. It wears me out."

"I love wearing you out," he said softly.

I raised my head up a little and kissed his jaw, chin and lips. "I know you do."

"Well rest up my Bella," He said, running his fingers through my hair. "We've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Is it that late?" I asked, trying to look at the clock on his nightstand.

"Seven-thirty," He said, shrugging. "I figured you'd stay the night with me though."

I nuzzled his nose. "Of course I will. I'll be right here all night."

He smiled my favorite smile. "I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

Jacob said it was going to take time to arrange my big surprise the next day, so I decided to spend some time with Julie while I waited.

After a long, hot and much-needed shower, I flopped down on the couch in the living room with a pint of peanut butter crunch ice cream.

"Looks good," Julie said, taking a seat with her own pint of strawberry.

"Doesn't it though?" I asked, feeding myself a large spoonful.

Julie giggled. "Yes it does. I can see you are feeling better too."

I knew she meant my lousy attitude over the last week, and frowned guiltily. "Yeah...I am."

"Because you are spending more time with Jacob now," she deducted.

I nodded.

"Honey what happened before? You seemed so sad over the last week."

I closed the lid on my ice cream and turned my head to look at her. I explained how Jacob and I had made love for the first time, without details or giving away the whereabouts, and then about the crushing weight of hearing how unexperienced I was, compared to everyone else. I told her how I'd lied about my period, and avoided seeing him for two days.

She looked disapproving when I finished. "You do realize you were being silly right?"

"I know," I said sadly. "And I won't ever do it again. I have got to stop doubting myself with Jacob. It's just that this is all so new to me, you know?"

"I do," she said. "I understand. I doubt myself lots of times with Todd. And sometimes I wonder if I am good enough for him."

My eyes widened. "Me too! Although...I try not to. Jacob absolutely adores me. I have no reason to doubt him, or myself when I'm with him."

"Exactly," Julie said, brushing a strand of hair back from my face. "So...everything is going ok then? As far as your...I mean you are being safe right?"

"Promise," I said, crossing my heart. "And everything is going great. Jacob...he's...well let's just say I didn't know how much better Jacob was than Edward, until we entered the physical part of our relationship. I love the way he makes me feel..."

"There is an old saying, though I don't know it word for word. It say something along the lines of: When you find the person you are meant to be with, and you know in your heart they are the one, that's when sex is at its best."

"The one?" I said quickly. "Do you...think Jacob is the one? Like for me I mean."

"That's up to you and how you feel in your heart," she said casually, then glanced at the clock. "You better finish your ice cream. Jacob will be here in five minutes."

* * *

The sun beat down on Jacob and I as we walked across the port near La Push beach. The sky was a deep blue, full of fluffy white clouds, and seagulls circled above us making their sounds.

"Which one is yours?" I asked as we passed several boats in different shapes and sizes.

"This one here," He said, pointing.

The boat was bright blue, with a huge white and yellow sail. I couldn't help but notice that the body of the boat was rather small though.

"How many people can fit in this?" I asked.

He counted on his fingers. "About...six. Sorry it's not bigger. But I'm just taking you out on it today so we should be fine."

"Or," said Paul, jumping down out of nowhere. "You can use my father's boat."

"No way," Jacob said. "Your dad never-"

"I know!" Paul said impatiently. "But I already cleared it with him. You have to have it back by at least five, and fill the tank. But don't worry about that. I'll do it and you guys can take off when you're done."

"Really?" I said, gaping at him. "Why?"

His eyes tightened, and his face fell a little. "Consider this an apology for how I treated you before. I said I'd make it up to you, and I'm sorry its taken so long, but I'm trying to make up for it now. I stocked the boat with lots of food for you guys if you get hungry, and extra-"

I heard nothing else, just wrapped him in a huge hug. "Oh Paul it's so thoughtful! Thank you so much!"

He patted my back awkwardly. "Um...you're welcome Bella. You and Jacob have fun ok?"

"You're forgiven," I told him at once. "I'm sorry too. For being such a brat when I first came here. I sort of deserved it."

"No you didn't," Jacob and Paul said together.

"Nothing justifies treating you like I did. And forcing Jake to do the same," Paul said. "I really am sorry. And I hope it works out for you two. I haven't seen Jake this happy in a long time."

Jacob pulled me to his side and kissed my hair. "And now you know why. Thanks bro. This is really cool of you."

"Have fun guys," He said, pointing south.

This boat was white with a single gray stripe and much larger than Jacob's. The windows below the stripe lead me to believe there was an indoor section of the boat. The body was deeper and wider, and had a large steering wheel in the middle.

"Let's go let's go!" I said, tugging Jacob's hand.

"Thanks again Paul!" Jake called.

Jacob started the boat, and we sailed slowly across the ocean. The water was a beautiful blue-green today, and looking over the edge, I could spot several fish below.

"Don't fall overboard baby girl," he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Hush it you!"

He laughed.

After almost an hour of toe tapping, humming to myself and Jacob changing the boat's course and I could no longer stand the suspense. "Where are you taking me? For romance on a deserted island somewhere?"

"Not a bad idea," he said thoughtfully. "But no. I am taking you on an underwater adventure."

I looked back at the water. It was so dark blue now, almost black. We'd reached the deeper part of the ocean.

"Just a little further out. Do you want to eat lunch before or after we swim?"

"After!" I said impatiently.

"Alright then."

I stretched myself out on a beach towel, and stared up at the beautiful, endless blue sky. Despite the heat, the day was gorgeous, and being out on the ocean like this was peaceful. I put on a pair of Jacob's sunglasses and let my eyelids close.

"Don't go to sleep!" Jacob complained. "I'll have no one to talk to."

"No," I said. "But you can stare at me in my bikini while I sleep."

He barked a laugh. "I'm doing that anyway. We'll be there in five minutes."

"Fine," I said, sitting up.

Jacob turned the boat east a little and kept coasting until the water was so dark I didn't have a prayer of seeing what was under the surface. He cut the engine and ran to the basement section of the boat.

I followed him as quickly as I could.

The downstairs area looked like a small living room. It had two black couches on opposite sides of the room, a flat screen television, round coffee table and turquoise colored carpet. On the other side of what looked like a bar, was a tiny kitchen.

"Paul owns this boat?" I called to Jacob, wherever he was.

"His dad does," he corrected me from a closet in the corner.

"And you own the other sailboat we almost took?"

"My dad considers it mine. He gave it to me when I was sixteen. It used to be his and he still drives it sometimes."

I giggled. "And here I was thinking most American boys want cars for their sixteenth birthdays."

"I fixed up my own car," He said, reappearing from the closet. He held two oxygen tanks, two pairs of goggles and a pair of flippers. "I bought my rabbit from a junkyard and put it back together again."

"Nice. And what about the motorcycle?"

He placed everything down on the floor in front of me. "I bought that myself. It was expensive, but it's worth it."

I picked up one of the tanks. "Scuba diving?"

He leaned against the arm of the couch. "Yep. Remember I promised I'd take you, and how we had some of those snorkeling lessons two weeks ago?"

I nodded. "So you think I'm ready? I mean, you won't get me eaten by sharks or anything like that right?"

He stood up, and pressed his forehead to mine. "Trust me baby girl. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Jacob helped me into my scuba diving gear and wet suit. I didn't much like how I looked when he was done and I groaned a little.

He put on his goggles. "Bella it's for your safety. You could get cut on something or hurt if you don't wear it. Remember I'll be right by your side the whole time. I'm not going to make you wear the flippers though. I hate the awful things. Now, do you remember how to use the mouth piece?"

"I remember," I said, putting it in my mouth.

"Remember not to panic down there ok? And if you get short of breath, tap my shoulder twice, but do not immediately paddle to the surface. You could put pressure on your lungs and drown ok?"

I gulped, and tried not to look scared. "Got it."

He took my hand and lead me out to the edge of the boat. "Ready?"

I nodded again and we both jumped at the same time into the ocean. I took a deep breath through the mouth piece, and my lungs expanded. It was the same as breathing on land. That was a relief.

And then, panic flooded through me.

I worried at first, thinking Jacob had forgotten his mouth piece or swam away. But I felt him move right beside me and when I looked over, he was fine. He gave me a thumbs up, and pulled me deeper into the water.

My first impression, was that everything around me was a thick, murky blue. It was hard to see through. Jacob tugged my hand and pointed to the right.

If I could have gasped, I would have. Gigantic schools of colorful fish, even larger than the ones in Jacob's room were headed straight for us. They surrounded us like we'd invaded their territory, but they didn't bite or attack. Just swam in a mini circle around us.

Jacob used my hand to reach out and touch the pretty yellow one. It didn't swim away like I thought I would. I smiled and ran my fingers over the smooth skin. It reminded me of Jenny, his yellow fish back in La Push.

He gestured for me to follow him, and we left the fish alone. I was immediately transported back into the special light of Jacob's room now. The blue was no longer murky, but clear as day. I could see for miles and miles, and the colder water here was the perfect contrast to what the heat had been above.

I tugged on Jacob's hand and pointed below. Three small octopuses were swimming just below us. I wanted to swim down and get a closer look, but Jacob shook his head at me. They must have been dangerous or something.

We ventured deeper, and I wondered how close we were to the bottom. Then I remembered oceans were thousands of feet deep, and as much fun as I was already having, I didn't want to stray that far from the boat.

Jake and I swam for what felt like hours. We saw three killer whales, which swam right by, not even paying attention to us. I clung to him tightly when I spotted a small white shark lurking around, but he didn't bother us either.

Everything was beautiful. The colors, the sea-life, the blue-black surroundings of the underwater world, and even the purple-pink jellyfish we passed.

I had a hard time containing my excitement when we found red, blue and yellow coral reefs on the floor of the ocean. I ran my hands over them, in complete awe of how something could be so pretty and colorful this deep underwater. The plants protruding from the reef looked like pretty orange-yellow water flowers. Jacob was patient and waited until I was done exploring. He picked one of the flowers and handed it to me. If I could have kissed him, I would have.

Next, we found a group of sea turtles and followed them through a current that lead us south. Jacob had to keep a tight grip on my hand so I wouldn't touch the strange looking animals on the sea floor. A few looked like starfish, pointy plants or large slimy blobs. I'd have to ask him what those were later.

The best part was finding seven sea horses closer to the ocean's surface. They swam up right near our faces and danced around. Some had huge bellies, and some were so small I assumed they were babies. Jacob caught one in his hand and gave it to me. I couldn't keep hold of it though, the texture of its skin was too they were gone, Jacob pointed up. We must have gone in a huge circle, because there was the bottom of the large boat just above us.

He pulled me toward it, and I took long, slow breaths through my mouth piece. When my head broke the surface, I took out my mouth piece and inhaled a big gust of air. Jacob did the same. "So…how was it?" He helped me up on the boat's ladder.

"Jake it was amazing…I've never…I mean it was like visiting a whole new world. Besides this one I mean."

"I thought you'd like it," he said cheerfully. "I'm glad I was with you though. It isn't smart to try and touch a sea urchin Bella. You could get hurt, and some are poisonous."

"Sorry," I said, picking up my towel and drying off. "Thank you though. I had a blast. Can we do it again sometime?"

"Anytime you want." He checked his watch. "Let's go see what Paul left us for lunch, and then I have some friends of mine I want you to meet."

I gestured to the water surrounding us. "Who do you know that lives in the middle of the ocean?"

He winked. "You'll see."

* * *

After eating lunch, which included a delicious casserole and ice cream for dessert, Jacob sailed the boat to another part of the ocean. He stopped it near a crescent shaped rocky area that had clearer, shallower water than our previous spot.

We stepped out on to the rocks and Jacob sat down, watching and waiting.

"Jake what-"

"Sit down Bella. Give me a second to see if they are here ok?"

I looked at him like he was crazy, but took a seat on the smooth, flat rocks.

He dove into the water and didn't surface for a long time, or maybe it just seemed long to me. I waited impatiently chewing on all of my nails, until finally I saw water bubbles on the surface.

"Jacob!" I called stupidly.

I saw a small gray fin rise from the water and froze in terror. Could it be a shark? What had happened to Jacob?

The fin moved closer to where I was, and I exhaled in relief. Jacob was perched on the back of it, clinging for life, but safe and sound.

"You scared the life out of me you know that?" I scolded him.

"Sorry baby girl. I wanted you to meet my friend here." He slid off the back of the creature and it rose to the surface.

I recognized it instantly as a dolphin. It was dark gray with black eyes and a bottle-shaped nose.

"You did tell me we'd meet the dolphins!" I said excitedly. "What were their names again?"

"The other is on the way," Jacob said, rubbing its back. "But this is Taylor. Say hi to Bella, Taylor."

The dolphin made a loud squealing noise and nodded its head at me. Jacob laughed and kissed the side of its face. "Good boy. Come on Bella. He wants to play."

I shook my head. "No…I'll stay here thanks."

He frowned at me. "Oh come on! It'll be fun. And I promise he won't hurt you. You trust me remember?"

I hated that he kept reminding me of that. Before I could respond, a second dolphin broke the surface of the water. She was smaller and lighter gray.

"Ah," Jacob said and swam over to her. Taylor followed behind him, and I was impressed at how they all interacted together.

"Who's this one then?" I asked tentatively.

"This is Kristen!" He called back. "Come over and meet her."

Against my better judgment, I slid into the water and swam toward them. Kristen was more relaxed than Taylor for now, just floating on the surface of the water.

"How did you name them?" I asked Jacob.

"I've known them for five years. I just picked what sounded good. And they respond to their names now," he said, putting an arm around me. "They're very friendly."

"Hello Kristen," I said, raising a hand to pet her. "How are you?"

She huffed loudly, making me jump. Jacob laughed and moved my hand so that I was stroking her large head. She huffed again, but it didn't scare me this time. Still, it was hard to remain calm around something so…so _huge_.

"See?" he whispered in my ear. "She likes you already."

Once I was sure she wasn't going to hurt me, I swam around to the front and patted her nose. "Hi. I'm Bella."

She made the squealing noise again and then ducked under the water.

"Where'd she go?" I asked Jacob, who was holding on to Taylor's fin again.

"No worries babe. She wants to play."

"Play how?" I asked, confused.

"Watch." He slid off Taylor's back and got his attention by swimming right in front of him. He waved his hand in an arch over his head and commanded, "Jump!"

I watched in disbelief when Taylor mimicked the action and soared over Jacob's head, back into the ocean.

"Cool!" I said, grinning. "Really cool."

Taylor swam over to me, watching like he wanted me to do the same. I copied Jacob's hand movement. "Jump Taylor!"

He jumped over me, just like he'd done with Jacob and made a huge splash on the other side.

"Wow!" I yelled. "Jacob he listens to me!"

"Told you so," Jacob said, kissing my shoulder. "Here comes Kristen. I think she wants to play."

From that moment on, it was sort of how I imagined sea world to be. The dolphins mimicked whatever Jacob or I did, from spinning in a circle, to several jumps and even swimming on their backs. I was becoming rather partial to Kristen. She wasn't as hyped up as Taylor, nor as huge.

I climbed on her back and Jacob snapped a photo with the water proof camera he'd retrieved from the boat.

"Will she let me ride her?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep just hold on tight to her fin and she'll take you," he said, patting Taylor's head.

"Awesome." I rubbed her back. "Go Kristen go!"

She took off so fast that everything around me blurred. I held on extra tight though. A jolt of adrenaline and excitement rushed through my stomach. It was better than cliff diving, better than go-kart racing, better than any of the things Jacob had introduced me to this summer. I felt free and careless as she rode me around the area.

Jacob cheered from the tiny, rocky island and snapped more photos. "Fun isn't it?" He called.

"I love it!" I yelled back.

He hopped on to Taylor's back and raced me several times in a circle. I won four and Jacob won five.

Toward the end of the day, when the sun was finally setting, I lied on the rocks, rested my head on my arm and used the other to pat Kristen's head. "Bye sweetie. I'll see you another day I promise."

She nodded her big head, and then did a flip back into the water. Taylor followed after her and I watched until they disappeared.

Jacob curled up beside me and buried his face in my hair. "You smell like fish."

I kicked him as hard as I could in the shin, but he just laughed. "Look who's talking!"

"Did you have a good time today?" he asked, getting serious now.

I rolled over to look at him. "I did. Everything was great. I had no clue how much fun I could have here. This summer has really changed me Jake. Thanks again."

He kissed my hand. "You don't have to keep thanking me Bells. I like spending time with you and introducing you to new things. And the way you take to them, it's like you were born to be here, instead of…back in London."

I brushed the side of his face with my hand. "I think you're right about that. I really love it here, and even more than that, I love every second of being with you."

"But then…" He sat up and stared out at the water. "Why did you avoid me this past week? I thought I'd done something wrong. Didn't you miss me?"

"Like crazy," I said, leaning my head onto his shoulder.

"Then what went wrong?"

There was a frustrated edge to his voice, and I couldn't blame him. So I decided I'd better tell him the truth.

I put my face in my hands but watched him through my fingers. "I had a talk with the girls last week…about you. I'm sorry for sharing it with them, it's just-"

"That's it!" His eyes darted around like he was searching for something. "Did they, by any chance, share their sexual experiences with you versus ours, and make you feel inferior?"

I took my hands away and stared at him in shock. "How did you know?"

"Because they do it to every new girl who comes into our little group of friends. Well…most of the time." He stuck his feet in the water and kicked absentmindedly. "Tiffany and Rachel had been dating Embry and Paul for the longest, so they were first. When Embry ditched Rachel for Melissa, none of the girls did that to her because Melissa already had a lot of experience, or said she did. But before that, when Sara came along, Tiffany and Rachel destroyed Sara's confidence for awhile. Quil told me about it; which is why, even though Tiffany is still in the group, he doesn't like her too much."

I was stunned by this new information, and at the same time, realizing why Sara seemed so sympathetic toward me last week.

"What about Mindy?" I asked. I avoided mentioning Leah.

Jacob nodded. "They jumped all over her too. But it wasn't as bad. She'd done most of the things Tiffany has. And the only reason I know all of how experienced the girls are, is because the guys have told me. You are the newest and the least experienced. Tiffany is sort of a ring-leader. It's hard not to follow behind what she does. Paul is the same way, which is kind of why those two are perfect for each other."

"And why he came up with that nasty little plan for me, and you all went along with it right?"

"Exactly," he said in a tight voice.

"It's ok," I said, putting my arms around him. "I've forgiven Paul now."

"But I still haven't forgiven myself," he said stiffly, avoiding my eyes. "Bella, I hate that there was ever a time when I pretended like I didn't care about you. That I went along with something that would get you hurt. I've gotten so close to you now, that it's hard not to hate myself for what I did."

"You weren't the only one," I reminded him. "I pretended not to care too. But not as part of a plan. It was because I didn't think you'd ever want me in that way. At first because we fought like cats and dogs, and then because of Paul's plan, and then because of Leah."

"And now?" he grumbled.

I kissed his ear and leaned my head to his. "Now I know how you feel, because I feel the same way. I don't doubt it anymore. I want you forever Jacob. I've said over and over that I hate this summer has to end. All I want to do is wake up next to you every morning, just so I can watch you sleep, and then open your eyes to see that special look you have when they fall on me."

He grinned and brought his lips to mine. This kiss sent a lovely surge of butterflies through my stomach.

"It's amazing how you get me," he murmured against my lips. "And forever sounds pretty good if I can spend it with you."

I curled myself around him, and his lips pressed into my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"By the way," he said. "Don't worry about those other girls. I happen to love that you've never done most of what they have. It just makes you different…and means I get to teach you."

"Teach me?" I repeated in his ear. "What does that mean?"

He pulled back and looked at me with a seductive glint in his sexy, brown eyes. "It means we better get out of here and go find our little cave. I do believe you owe me."

"Mmmm," I traced the long muscles in his arm with a finger. "And how much 'payment' do I have to…submit before I am forgiven."

"Lots!" He said, scooping me up in his arms and running me back to the boat. "Lots and lots. And on second thought…let's just make love on the comfy-looking couch on the boat."

"Sounds good to me," I said. "It might be after five, but Paul does still owe us big time."

"I'll call him so he knows what's going on, and that we haven't died out here or anything."

"And then you'll teach me?" I asked eagerly.

"All night long Bella," he said, wagging his eyebrows.

**End Author Note:** Ok. Seriously. The chapters are getting WAY too long.

But what did you think? Specifically of the ocean scene. That was the hardest to write.

For the first time in a long time, I only have to release one chapter worth of spoilers. That makes me kind of saddy. I already released chapter 19 spoilers, but I'll remix them a bit, because I added some last minute thingy-do ok? Yay.

**Chapter 19 spoilers:**

Bella realizes she has fallen in love with Jacob and writes him a new song.

Bella's parents move her wedding date up a week, per Edward's request.

It's wedding time for Billy and Sandy.

Jacob has a confession to make.

Sam and Leah attend the wedding, and she gets a hold of Bella's cell phone!

GASP! See I threw some drama in there. And for those of you waiting on Edward to find out about Jacob? Well…yeah can't say that it'll give too much away.

Peace my lovelies!

Cam


	19. You Got Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephanie Meyer does. And that is just SO unfair.**

**Chapter 19: You got me**

**Author Note:** What is with the UP my lovelies? Thanks for all the awesome reviews on the last chapter. I enjoyed the dolphins as much as you did.

And big hugs to my beta Mistress for helping with this chapter. I love you SO much girl.

I hope none of you will be angry with me when this chapter is over. And I want you to feel good about Bella and Jacob's relationship even though she has not told him about Edward. They really are falling in love and developing something real. I will bring the drama. Just wait for it. Ok? HUGGLES!

On to the chapter. Song for this one is "You got me" by Colbie Callait. Bella sings this song specifically for Jacob in the chapter, so don't confuse it for the other three songs mentioned at the wedding. You'll find the lyrics at the reception. So READ ON!

**BPOV**

I strummed the last few notes of my song for Julie and Todd, who burst into applause at the end.

"That was beautiful Bella," Julie said excitedly. "Is that one of the songs you'll play at the wedding tomorrow?"

"Yep," I said, making a final adjustment to my sheet music. "It's my song for Jacob. I wanted to run it by you guys first."

"Sounds like your in love with him," Todd pointed out. "Are you?"

I looked down shyly. "I don't want to say until I can tell Jacob myself. I think that's fair."

Julie nodded once. "Indeed it is. I love the song, and can't wait to hear it again."

"Have you decided what your wearing to the wedding?" I asked her.

She glanced sideways at Todd and smiled.

He got to his feet. "Guess that's my cue to leave if you ladies going to discuss clothes. I'll make us all some lunch how does that sound?"

I rubbed my grumbling stomach. "As long as it includes turkey I'm up for it."

"Three turkey sandwiches coming up," he said, giving Julie a quick kiss and leaving the room.

I watched Julie's eyes glaze over and grinned at her. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's in love."

"I wouldn't call it love yet," she said thoughtfully. "But maybe soon. Tell Melissa thanks when you see her tonight."

"I'm really glad its working out for you guys." I slid my sheet music carefully into a yellow envelope and closed my guitar case. "I want you to be as happy as Jake and I are."

"Thanks sweetheart." Julie sat down cross legged on the floor in front of me. "So you haven't called Edward in a while. Did you break up with him?"

"No," I said guiltily. "I just...don't talk to him anymore. I don't really have anything to say."

"Things have changed a lot since you took that next step with Jacob haven't they?" she asked.

"Big time." I scrolled through the twenty missed calls from Edward over the last week and a half. "I know I am eventually going to have to go back to my old life...I just don't want to think about it right now. I don't want to waste anymore time that I have here."

"We all have choices Bella." Julie took one of my hands. "I just want you to make sure that when the end of the summer comes, you make the right one. Don't let what you've learned here fade into nothing. Think about that ok?"

I nodded. "I will. Thanks Julie."

"Lunch is on guys!" Todd called. "I even toasted the sandwiches for you!"

My stomach snarled again. "You weren't kidding about Todd," I told Julie. "He really is amazing."

**JPOV**

I stared through my goggles at the multicolored rocks below me as I swam through the shallow water on the beach. It was the perfect day to hunt for stones from the ocean. I usually did this to add to my rock collection, but today it was about making a special bracelet for Bella.

I swam down, picked a few more green ones and returned to the surface. I tossed them into a metal bucket by the shore. Now all I needed was blue, my favorite color on her pale skin.

"Hey bro! What are you doing out there?"

I looked behind me and found Embry kicking his feet around in the sand.

"Getting some rocks for Bella," I said, gesturing to the bucket.

He laughed. "I had a feeling it was something to do with her, since you've already collected about every rock in this ocean for yourself."

"Not _every_ one," I corrected. "But a lot of them yes."

He walked closer and sat down next to the bucket. "Any particular occasion? How long have you been together?"

"Almost a month if your counting from when we first kissed," I said, grinning."And there is an occasion."

"The wedding?" He guessed.

"Nope." I sat down next to him and looked at all the stones in the bucket. "I'm in love with her."

Embry's head snapped up and he stared at me for a long minute. "Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life." I grinned. "Bella means the world to me. And I can't wait to tell her tomorrow night."

"Looks like great minds think alike," he said. "I've fallen for Melissa too. Told her this morning before she went to work. It warmed my heart when she said it back dude."

I slapped him five. "Nice one bro. I know it hasn't been easy since you broke up with Rachel. So it's good to see you happy again."

"I was more worried about you dude." He frowned. "When Leah pulled that stunt back in May, it destroyed you. I never thought you'd date again, let alone fall in love."

"But I have," I said dreamily. "I don't feel the pain of what she did to me anymore. It's gone now. Bella...she's just so pure, and innocent and sweet and honest. She's perfect for me. And I think she could be the one."

"Wow dude..." Embry's mouth hung open a little. "That's a lot to say about a girl you've known for almost three months."

"I don't care," I said. "I can feel in my heart that she is the one I belong with forever. And I can't wait to see the beautiful look on her face when I make these," I shook the bucket of rocks. "Into a special gift for her."

He clapped me on the shoulder. "Congrats then bro. We're all happy for you. Paul and everyone I mean. And Bella has really grown on us. She fits right in the group."

"She _belongs_ here," I corrected him again. "And I know that by the end of the summer I can convince her to give up her life in England and stay with me."

"I won't be around much then," he said regretfully. "I got my acceptance letter to Juliard."

"What?" I was shocked by this news. I knew he'd been working vigorously on his violin piece, but didn't know he'd submitted it yet. "Embry are you serious? That's awesome!"

"Thanks." He smiled widely. "I was going to wait and tell you until the day after tomorrow, so my news wouldn't take attention away from your dad's wedding, but it's too exciting to keep inside."

"What about Melissa? Is she in for dance?"

He nodded. "We got our letters on the same day."

My stomach did a back-flip. As hard as it was to think about Bella going back to London, it was even harder to imagine Embry leaving too. I'd known him my whole life, and now he'd only be around during holiday breaks and visits.

"I guess this is goodbye then," I muttered.

"Not yet. We still have awhile before we leave." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Wanna throw us a goodbye party?"

"Definitely." I bumped my fist with his. "Just let me know your last day and we'll make it happen."

"Can do." He clenched his hand a clump of wet sand. "So, are you excited about tomorrow? Sandy will be an official part of your family in less than twenty four hours."

I got a little irritated by that statement. "To me, she's already official. Tomorrow is just putting it on paper."

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok. It's just that I already see and love Sandy as a second mom. She loves and supports Jenny and I. She's selfless, caring and one hell of a cook. Plus she makes my dad happy, and that is what's most important."

He nodded in agreement. "And if you think about how happy your dad is with Sandy, you can see through our eyes how nice it is for you to have found someone special for yourself like Bella."

"And that is why I am going to tell her I love her tomorrow night," I said brightly.

**BPOV**

I wrapped myself around Jacob's body that night and smothered his face with kisses. His hands found the skin at my lower back and jerked me forward until there was no possible space between us.

"I'll miss you tonight," he breathed in my ear.

"I'll miss you more," I whispered, bringing my lips back to his.

"I have something for you tomorrow night, but have to wait until after the wedding."

I giggled and kissed his throat. "Is it sexual?"

He winked. "It might be."

"Mmmmm," I breathed, running the tip of my nose along his neck.

"I think I invented a monster by seducing you," he said, squeezing my body tighter.

"Yep." I nibbled his ear. "And the monster is hungry."

He pulled back to look at me. "Is there anything in particular the monster would like to eat?"

"You!" I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist.

He laughed loudly. "I'm not sure if I'm edible baby girl."

"Oh I beg to differ sexy face. You're delicious."

The door behind us swung open and Melissa cleared her throat loudly. "Can't the two of you let go of each other for like one night?"

Jacob brushed his nose against mine. "I don't know...one night is a long time."

She rounded on me instead. "Bella! We're supposed to be doing Sandy's bachelorette party. No boys allowed!"

Reluctantly, I slid to the ground and untangled myself from Jacob. "Sorry. I'll be right there."

"Now!" she yelled, though I knew she was partially joking.

Jacob gave me one final kiss. "I'll walk you down the aisle tomorrow. And then tomorrow night we can-"

"Have some alone time?" I finished, studying his perfect face.

"You read my mind," he said softly. "Have fun tonight. Ok?"

"I will, and you have fun at Billy's bachelor party. Don't let him get too crazy." I hugged him once more.

Jacob snorted. "My dad doesn't get crazy. He'll probably have one glass of wine at the wedding tomorrow and that's it."

"Well watch out for your friends then. Especially Quil."

"Excuse me!" Sara called from just inside the house. "My baby can control himself. And he's too young to drink anyway."

I heard Tiffany whisper, "Did she really just say _Quit Ateara_ can _control_ himself?"

"Tick tock!" Melissa said, shoving us apart.

"See you tomorrow Bella," he said again, and blew me a kiss.

I caught it and Melissa yanked me in the house by the arm. "Come on! Sandy is waiting for us!" She complained, shutting the door and locking it.

I didn't recognize the kitchen when we got to it. There were five platters of junk food on one counter that held everything from fudge to brownies to cookies donuts pizza and soda. The second counter had cucumber slices and cream-looking substances in bowls. Beside that were tweezers, nail files and nail polish.

A banner that said "Congratulations Sandy" hung above the dining room table in the next room. A radio was blaring a loud, hip-hop song I didn't recognize.

Sandy entered the room dressed in a red pajama set with her hair down. "Bella! I wondered when you would come by! We were waiting!"

"Sorry," I said, giving her a warm hug. "I was..um..."

"Swapping spit with Jacob," Melissa said, jabbing me in the back.

I blushed and Sandy patted my head. "It's alright hon. I know how crazy you are about my...well...I guess I can call him my son now."

"It's fine with me," Jenny said, entering the room in pajamas just like Sandy's. "As long as you call me your daughter."

Sandy knelt down and kissed her cheek. "Of course sweetheart."

"So what are we doing tonight besides gaining a few pounds?" I asked, pointing toward the kitchen.

"Facials, mani pedi's, stuff like that to make us beautiful for tomorrow," Mindy said, entering the room.

"_More_ beautiful," Sandy corrected. "Everyone here tonight is already gorgeous. First though, I want to play a few games."

The doorbell rang and Melissa jumped up. "I'll get it!"

Sandy ruffled my hair. "That'll be my two sisters. You'll like them Bella."

"They're really nice," Jenny told me.

Two gorgeous Quileute women who looked to be in their mid-twenties entered the room. They must have been twins, because they had the same dark brown eyes, straight noses and full lips. Their hair was cropped short below their ears in the exact same style. The only thing different was that one sister wore a green shirt and the other black.

Sandy ran over quickly and embraced them. "Everyone these are my younger sisters Courtney and Cindy. They are twins and will be joining the party tonight."

"Hi girls," they said together.

Sandy pointed each of us out. "You know Jenny already, but this is Mindy, Melissa, Sara, Tiffany and this-" she put a hand on my shoulder. "Is my stepson's girlfriend Bella."

"Hello," I said shaking each of their hands. "It's so nice to meet you."

Courtney gasped. "An English accent! Oh my! You aren't from here are you?"

"She's visiting for the summer," Sandy said. "But I'm hoping it will some how shift into a permanent one."

Cindy wrapped me in an unexpected hug. "I love English accents! My boyfriend is studying abroad in London right now! Your accent is beautiful honey."

"Thank you," I said, fighting a laugh.

"Cindy don't smother her now!" Sandy lectured. "Let's get the party started shall we?"

I wanted to ask if Sandy's mother was coming, but held my tongue. There must be a personal reason she wasn't here.

Once we'd all piled our plates with sugary treats and gathered around the dining room table, Sandy spoke again.

"Tonight we are going to start off with two truths and a lie. I love this game. In a way, it can be a get-to-know-you game since some of us here don't know each other well."

"How does it work?" Tiffany asked.

"We'll go around in a circle and say three things about ourselves, one of them being a lie, two being the truth. The rest of us will guess which is the lie and then Sara, for example, would tell us if we were correct."

"Oooo can I start!" Jenny asked eagerly.

"Of course you may sweetheart go ahead."

Her mouth was so full of food it was hard to understand her, but she went anyway. "Ok. Find the lie. I love to color. I made a pie all by myself once. I hate broccoli."

"I think you like broccoli," Mindy said. "You seem like a healthy girl to me."

She started bouncing in place. "Yep I love it! Bella your turn."

"Er, I'll give it a go then." I stared around at all the girls. "Find the lie. I have a pet cat back at home. I'm allergic bee stings. I've always wanted to learn to play golf."

Melissa raised her hand. "Golf."

"Wrong!" I said.

"Pet cat," Cindy guessed.

"Exactly." I sighed. "I've always wanted a cat, but my parents won't allow it in the house."

"Lamesauce," Sara muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "I know."

By the end of the game, I learned that Sara and Quil were thinking about marriage, Melissa had been accepted to Juliard, Sandy had a terrible fear of goats, Mindy had been engaged at fifteen, Tiffany could speak fluent French, Cindy was getting engaged at the end of the summer and Courtney and her husband were trying to have a baby.

The mention of engagements and pregnancy lead into a full blown discussion while doing facials later.

"I'm not supposed to be able to have kids," Courtney told us. "But my husband and I refuse to listen to the doctor. We believe God is the one who decides when a baby comes, not some stupid medical 'expert.'"

"Good for you," Sandy said, smearing on some green facial cream. "I expect a niece or nephew soon then."

"Do you want a boy or girl?" I asked her.

She smiled. "A girl. And honestly, before I even met you tonight I was thinking about the name Isabella."

I gasped, and my hand flew to my chest. "Really?"

"Awww that's so sweet!" Melissa said. "Will you visit and bring the baby by so we can come over and play with her?"

Courtney laughed. "I will. I don't live too far from La Push. My sister and I live in Port Angeles. But before I bring the baby I've got to get pregnant first."

"I think you will," Jenny said happily. "You'll make a good mommy. Just like Sandy."

Sandy hugged her tightly. "Thank you sweetheart."

"Do you have any other children?" I asked Sandy. "From a previous relationship or anything."

She shook her head. "Nope. Not one. And I've never been married before now so this is all new to me. My last boyfriend was four years ago and he was a big jerk. I thought I'd never find love again. Until two years ago, when I met Billy."

"Tell everyone the story of how you met!" Jenny blurted out. "I want to hear it again."

"I've never heard it," Melissa said.

Sandy glanced over at Tiffany and Sara. "Do you two mind a repeat of the story?"

"Not at all," Tiffany answered. "It's your night. Tell any story you like."

"Alright." She took a seat on the counter in the kitchen and grinned. "I was actually at Jacob's baseball game when I met Billy, though I didn't know Jacob at the time. I was walking by the field and decided the game looked like fun so I had a seat. Well, I met Jenny before I met Billy, because along comes this adorable five-year-old girl who climbs into my lap."

"Except now I'm seven!" Jenny said, hugging Sandy's legs.

"Exactly. So the little girl says, 'My daddy needs a new girlfriend. Can you help?' I laughed and told her that I didn't know her daddy. But it was nice to ask. And then Billy walks over, takes Jenny from me and apologizes for her behavior. I said it was fine, and then looked into his eyes. I was instantly attracted to him. He had the perfect smile, the perfect hair, the perfect everything."

"What did he say next?" I asked eagerly.

"He said 'my daughter lost her mom, so she's been trying to find me a new wife. If you don't mind my being forward though, your the most beautiful woman she's ever selected.'"

"Awwwwwww!" Melissa and I swooned together.

Sandy blushed. "I told him he was sweet and very handsome as well. The three of us talked for the rest of the game and then I met Jacob. I expected Jake to hate me since that's Billy's son, and his father was trying to get a date with a woman who wasn't his mother, but he didn't. He was very polite and volunteered to baby sit Jenny for the evening so we could go out to dinner."

"World's greatest son," Mindy said, beaming.

She nodded. "He's an amazing young man. So Jacob took Jenny and Billy and I had a romantic dinner at a restaurant in Forks. It was a little Chinese place if I'm not mistaken and things just hit it off from there. We've barely spent anytime apart since then. I moved into this house a year ago and we've been planning our wedding for ten months."

I was so moved by the love struck expression in her eyes. It was the same one Jacob had when he looked at me, and I imagine the same one I had when I looked at him. "That's a wonderful story Sandy. Thanks for sharing."

"So how did he propose?" Melisa asked. "Tell us that story."

Sandy giggled. "That one is kind of crazy. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!" She half-yelled. "I love romantic stories!"

"Ok, ok. It was one year ago, not long before I moved in. Billy and I were having a picnic in the park when this little toddler walked up and was digging around in the picnic basket behind us. Well he must have been there for a minute, because we turned around and found him eating one of the sandwiches. We took him back to his mom who apologized and we said it was fine. All of a sudden when we got back though, Billy was acting funny. He kept digging through the basket claiming to look for random things. I was confused and wondering what was going on." She glanced lovingly at her ring.

"So about ten minutes later the mom of the toddler that had gotten into our basket brought over a red velvet box with a note inside. Billy handed the box to me and it said 'Will you marry me?' in tiny printed letters. I jumped into his arms screaming yes before he could even say anything else. To this day he still hates that the toddler took the box away, because he didn't get to introduce the proposal first. We picked out the ring together later that night at a jewelry store, and then he asked me again."

"What were his exact words?" Cindy asked. "I know you've told me a million times but I want to hear it again."

When I saw the love in Sandy's eyes again, it made me smile. It made her look youthful somehow, like a teenager talking about her first love.

I reached out and squeezed one of her hands. "Please tell us. I'd love to hear it."

She cleared her throat and recited the words as if they were written. "'Sandy, I love you. I promise to love you for the rest of our lives together. I also love how you interact with my kids, and are already a wonderful mother to them. I remember a time when my life was blackness. When I lost my first wife. And then you come along, or Jenny finds you as the case may be, and I have some light in my eyes again. I smile more now. I sing in the shower now, though not very well."

We all laughed and she continued. "I feel like the luckiest man on earth because I've found you. You keep me young, you're there for me and the kids when we need you, and you're one of the most selfless person I've ever met. I can't imagine my life without you, and I hope you'll do me the honor of becoming my wife. Sandra Leigh Ann Brown, will you marry me?' I said yes of course and he slid the ring on to my finger. It's one of the happiest memories I have in my heart now."

I walked around the table and hugged her tightly. "I can't wait for tomorrow Sandy. I'm so excited for you."

She hugged me back. "Thanks Bella. I can't wait either. Billy is a wonderful man and I love him."

"Congrats big sister," Cindy said, checking her watch. "It's midnight and officially your wedding day."

* * *

No one at Sandy's party got more than five hours of sleep. We stayed up most of the night sharing gushy love stories about our boyfriends.

We all headed to the church four hours before the wedding to get ready. I spent a lot of time talking with Sandy's sisters. They were just the kind of outgoing people that everyone liked. It was hard not to cling to them a little, and both of them asked me lots of questions about England.

Cindy zipped up my bridesmaid dress and finished my hair while we talked. I would have done it myself, but she insisted since we all had to have the same hair style.

"Go check on Sandy will you?" Courtney asked me. "I have to finish my hair and the wedding planner said she's freaking out a little."

"Sure," I said and walked down the hall as fast as my heels could carry me. I peeked my head into Sandy's dressing room. "Sandy? Are you ok?"

She turned to look at me with tear-filled eyes. "Hello honey. Oh you look so beautiful!"

Despite her tear-stained face, she did too. Her long, shiny black hair was piled high into an elegant bun, with loose, wavy strands framing her face. The make up on her face was light, the smoky green eyeshadow standing out most, but still beautiful. Her wedding gown was amazing, I was shocked when I realized this was the first time I'd seen it. It was sleeveless, the top decorated with beading and lace, the bottom opening into a wide skirt and long train. Her veil was still sitting on the counter.

"You look...incredible!" I said, rushing forward to hug her. "But why the tears?"

"I'm just happy honey. No worries. It's a big day you know?"

"I know," I said, removing a Kleenex from the make up counter. "But still its a good thing your make up is water proof."

"True," She said, taking a seat and looking at herself in the mirror. "My sisters did a great job. I am so grateful to have you all here. I love you too, Bella. You know that right?"

My heart felt like it swelled a little in my chest. "I didn't...but it's so sweet to hear. Thank you."

She blotted her face. "You're welcome honey. I'm just so overwhelmed. Have you ever thought about marriage?"

Every muscle in my body turned to ice. It had been ages since I'd even thought about Edward, except for Julie's inquiries yesterday. I gulped. She didn't know did she?

"Er...no," I lied. "Not really. Never thought it would happen for me."

"It's only a hypothetical question. I know my sisters, well one in particular, already has marriage on the brain. Just curious."

I shrugged one of my shoulders. "Nope. Not me."

"Such a shame," she said, turning and touching my cheek. "You are such lovely girl Bella. I'm kind of hoping you'll marry Jacob someday."

The words hit me one at time. Marry. Jacob. Someday. "You...you'd want me to marry him?"

"Not _now,_" she said quickly. "Maybe if you end up sticking around here and going to college, you can marry him after that. I've never liked any of his girlfriends, at least not the one I've known, as much as I like you. You are special. And I think that he's good for you."

I grinned. "Really?"

"Really." She glanced at the ceiling with a cloudy look, and then lead me to a full-length mirror. "I could see myself, or your mom which ever you prefer, doing your hair and make up for your wedding day. Planning a bachelorette party for you like mine. And sitting in the front row as you walk down the aisle to him."

Everything she said painted a lovely picture in my head, but also made my stomach squeeze guiltily. Because I would be walking down the aisle soon. But not to Jacob.

Not that I should be having those thoughts anyway. I didn't even _want_ to get married. Not even to Jacob. At least not yet.

"You know how I know you and Jacob are meant to be?" She asked.

"How?"

"Because you bring out the best in each other. You've made him the best person he can be, and he's done the same for you. Bringing out the best in each other, to me, is one of the most important qualities of a marriage. Now I'm not saying run off to a church, I just think what you have with him is special. And will last. I already know the answer to this, but I'll ask anyway. Do you love him?"

It seemed like the dumbest question in the world. And the easiest to answer. "Yes."

She beamed. "Have you told him?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. But I will."

She squeezed my shoulders. "Well if you were thinking of using your song at our wedding to do it, you are more than welcome to. Have fun up there today ok? I want you to be comfortable, even if you have to sing to Jacob."

"Thanks Sandy."

Jenny peeked her head into the room. "Bella, Jacob is looking for you down the hall. He says he wants to see you before its time."

"I'm going," I told her. "Sandy do you mind?"

"Not even a little. Go on. Jenny will keep me company won't you?"

"Sure will!" Jenny bounced into the room and hugged her tightly.

**JPOV**

"Jake?" I heard her beautiful voice say.

When I turned around, I had to fight back a gasp. She looked beautiful in the deep green bridesmaid dress, with her hair wavy, but pulled into a half-ponytail style. Her cheeks were slightly pink, whether from make up or a real blush I didn't know. But her eyes lit up when they stared into mine.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her gently on the lips. "Good morning," I whispered. "You look gorgeous Bella."

"Not as great as Sandy, but thank you." She kissed me back. "I love the tuxedo on you Jacob. It's sexy."

I brushed my lips across her sweet smelling neck, jaw bone, cheeks and then her lips again. She melted against me, deepening the kiss, her hands tugging slightly at my hair.

We were able to get lost in each other for awhile, until my pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

She noticed. "Really Jake? Getting a hard-on in church?"

I blushed a little. "It's hard not to, when the most beautiful woman in the world is wrapped so tightly around me."

She kissed me and leaned her head down to my chest, and I knew she was listening to my heart. She said it gave her inspiration for song writing sometimes, and I wondered what she would sing today.

_I love you,_ I thought to myself. _But I have to wait until later to tell you._

"Alright you two!" Billy joked, coming out of the sanctuary. "Break it up!"

"Don't wanna," I whined like a child.

"I need you for some pre-wedding photos," he lectured. "It won't kill you to let Bella go for a few minutes."

"Go on darling," Bella said, kissing my ear. "We'll finish this later."

"I look forward to it," I said, kissing her hand and following my dad into the sanctuary.

Dad, Harry Clearwater, Cindy's husband Gary, and I all gathered around and took several photos before the wedding started. I was irritated though and hated being away from Bella, so I was relieved when the bridesmaids and maid-of-honor joined us for pictures in different poses.

I had to leave Bella again though when it was time for Sandy and her bridesmaids to take photos. Sandy made a rule that not just Billy, but none of the groomsmen were allowed to see her before the wedding. I assumed it was because she thought we'd tip off how she looked to my dad.

I didn't get to see Bella again until it was finally time for the wedding to start. She looped her arm through mine and kissed my cheek as we watched everyone else walk down the aisle ahead of us.

"You ready Bells?" I asked.

She nodded. "Ready. Just hold on to me so I don't fall. I haven't worn heels in awhile."

"You'll be fine girl!" Cindy turned around and whispered.

"Hope so," she muttered under her breath.

We walked out into the light of the church and I had to fight back a laugh. Jenny had covered the floor in way too many flower petals. They nearly covered the red carpet of the aisle.

"Funny," Bella said to me. "I think your sister went a little overboard."

We made it to the end of the aisle, and I whispered, "Be right back" before letting her arm go and joining the other groomsmen.

**BPOV**

I grinned around at everyone as I stood at the front of the church. Melissa, Embry and everyone else sat on the second row on Billy's side. Aunt Julie and Todd were hand in hand right next to them. She looked beautiful in a sleeveless, cream-colored dress and white stilettos. Julie mouthed "You look beautiful" at me, before blowing me a kiss.

I winked back.

The catchy song that had been playing faded, and everyone stood and turned toward the back of the room.

In seconds, out walked Sandy, arm in arm with a man who had to be her father. He was Quileute and reminded me of Billy, only with much shorter hair.

Silent tears streamed down her face as she walked, keeping her eyes on Billy.

Billy wasn't crying, but his eyes were shining as though he could start at any second. The look in his eyes was pure, unconditional, undeniable love. Sandy's father kissed her hand, before letting her take Billy's. They faced each other for a moment, before turning to face the minister.

I'd never been to a wedding before, so I was surprised how quick it all went. I mostly kept my eyes on Jacob though, since he looked so handsome in his tux.

Sandy and Billy stated the traditional vows I'd seen a hundred times over in different movies. Still, this wedding was different. When I looked back at them, they faded away, and I saw Edward and I standing in their place taking vows. I had to stop myself from gasping.

Why was I having visions of Edward now? I hadn't been. Was it my guilty conscience yelling at me for cheating on him? Was it the fact that my own wedding was almost less than one month away? All I knew was, I didn't want it anymore. All I wanted now, was Jacob.

As if hearing my thoughts, the vision of Edward faded, and I saw Jacob as the groom now. He was smiling and staring lovingly into my eyes. I would have been satisfied with that, overjoyed in fact, if the bride had been me. But it wasn't. It was Leah.

My breath caught in my throat, and Cindy, thinking I was choking, patted my back a little. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted movement and looked out at the wedding guests. Leah had left her seat and walked through the sanctuary exit door. What was that all about? I thought she'd want to watch the rest of the wedding. I wondered vaguely if she was up to something, and had a bad feeling about whatever it might be.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife!" The minister said, bringing me back to reality.

I tore my attention from Leah and applauded along with everyone else when Sandy and Billy shared a small, but very sweet kiss.

* * *

Everyone headed to the reception at a nearby hotel in Port Angeles called The Fairmont Hotel. As I rode alongside Jacob, I couldn't shake the nervous feeling that I'd forgotten something, though I was sure I'd gathered everything I needed at the church and put it in my bag.

Once we arrived at the hotel, the manager took in guests first, so that the rest of us could make a big dramatic entrance.

When I finally did see it, the reception area was decorated beautifully. Twenty tables with green cloths were spread across the place. On each table was a photo of Billy and Sandy dressed in casual clothing. I assumed it was their favorite photo as a couple.

Toward the back was the the buffet, where ten covered trays of food sat on a long table. And on the left side was a dance floor a stage, and right next to it was a special table for the bride, groom, bridesmaids and groomsmen.

The wedding guests applauded us as we all entered, with Billy and Sandy following behind us. We took our seats at the table, the hired band for the evening got situated, and Billy and Sandy lead the first dance.

I was instantly jealous of their flawless movements and gracefulness on the dance floor. I knew that when Jacob and I danced later, we'd look nothing like that.

Billy stared at his new wife like he was seeing her for the first time, and she stared back the way I'd imagine Juliet stared at Romeo. It was like watching the prince and princess dance at the end of a fairytale.

We applauded politely when they finished, but before inviting everyone to dance with them, Sandy pointed to me and then to the stage.

"You're on baby girl," Jake said, nudging me. "You can do it."

I tried to push away the fear that was causing my body to shake while I stood. Julie squeezed my hand as I made my way to the stage and picked up my waiting guitar.

More than fifty pairs of eyes focused on me and I gulped. Could I do this? Jacob caught my attention by waving, and motioned with his hands for me to take deep breath. I inhaled through my nose, and out through my mouth, then spoke into the microphone.

"Hello everyone. For those who don't know me I'm Isabella Swan. I'm a friend of Billy's family and they asked if I'd sing a few for you today. I've got a few covers and an original for you. How's that?"

They all applauded and Julie nodded encouragingly.

I instantly felt better. "Alright then. This song is for Billy and Sandy. Hope you enjoy it."

I took another deep breath, and began singing.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low._

_And the world is cold..._

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

_Yes, you're lovely._

_With your smile so warm, and your cheek so soft..._

_There is nothing for me, but to love you!_

_Just the way you look tonight..._

**LPOV (Leah's point of view)**

Bella's singing made me want to vomit. She wasn't that great and I'd never understand why Jacob was so fascinated by it. I guess he'd been pulled in by her English charms and slightly decent figure. But that was all about to end now.

I scrolled through the text messages on her cell phone, pulling up four suspicious ones from a man named Edward.

_Isabella, I love you. _The first one said. _Please call me as soon as you get this. _

I opened the second.

_Hello Isabella. It's Edward. Are you angry with me for some reason? I mean are we okay? Call me._

I re-read the third.

_I never get angry with you. But I am starting to now. Why won't you call me? We haven't spoken in weeks and my patience is getting thin._

The fourth surprised me the most.

_My Isabella. There is only about a month before you are due to return. I am missing you terribly and so is the family. We are making all the necessary arrangements here, but I must ask that you call so we can finish. I love you. Edward. _

I smiled to myself. Sounded to me like Bella had a boyfriend back at home. Though I couldn't be sure until I called him and asked. I drummed my fingers against my pregnant belly, thinking of a way to word it so I could get this Edward to spill the beans. I'd record the call and show the text messages to Jacob. He'd be so heartbroken that his little English rose was a slimy cheater, he'd forgive me and leave her in pieces.

I called the number and an English male voice answered on the first ring. "Bella?"

"No," I corrected. "This is one of Bella's friends. I have a question...who are you exactly?"

"I'm sorry I cannot answer that without knowing who you are and why you have Isabella's phone."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "I'm one of Bella's friends like I told you. I'm..." Leaving my real name probably wasn't a good idea. "Jessica."

"Ah, she's told me about you. But...why do you have her phone? And if you and Isabella are so close, you must know who I am."

He was being a smart alec now and it was getting on my nerves. I spoke through my teeth. "Edward right? Edward Cullen?"

"I am. Now, again, why do you have her phone?" he asked angrily.

"Because she's singing! At my dad's wedding today," I lied. "And she can't use the phone right now, but wanted me to tell you that she misses you."

"Why didn't she just call me herself after the wedding? My congratulations to your father by the way. I have a wedding coming up myself. But of course, you already knew that."

_No. I didn't. _I fought back another groan. "Look Edward I-"

"Leah?" Sam called from down the hall.

I hid the phone and turned to look at him. "Yes dear?"

"You're missing all the fun!" He said, holding out a glass of cider to me. "Bella has got everyone in here dancing. You should rejoin the party."

"In a minute!" I said, pressing against the mouthpiece and praying Edward couldn't hear. "I promise darling just give me a minute."

He blew me a kiss. "Alright. But hurry!"

I waited for him to go back in, and pressed the phone to my ear again. "Hello Edward? Sorry my boyfriend was calling me."

"I am here," he said. "Now, what is the purpose of your phone call?"

"You know what?" I said, getting an idea. "You should fly out here and surprise Bella. She'd love to hear from you. She's been just miserable without you and says that it hurts too much to call you knowing you are so far away. That's why I am talking to you know. She's really sorry for everything."

He gasped. "My poor girl...she must be distraught. But she cannot return due to mother and father's restrictions on her grounding. I can't fly out. It wouldn't be right."

"So talk to them!" I half-yelled at him. "Talk to them and tell them she's learned her lesson and is sorry. Have them let her off punishment early. Then you can all fly out here as a family and surprise her! She'd love it!" I was going off a complete hunch that Edward was her boyfriend, since he kept talking in circles. But I had a strong feeling my hunch was right, and I wouldn't let it go.

"That...that's not a bad idea. Maybe come out a week early I suppose. Seeing my face might cheer her up."

"I know it will," I said happily. "So you'll do it? Return a week early then?"

"I will do my best. I can't wait to see Isabella. Give her my love will you?"

"You bet I will," I said, snapping the phone shut.

So I hadn't gotten Edward to confess exactly who he was. But I knew Bella was hiding something, and this new plan gave her three weeks before time was up. I could wait that long. In the meantime though, I'd sprinkle some suspicion into Jacob's mind with these text messages.

I re-entered the reception area, and it looked like there was more of a concert going on than a wedding. Bella had abandoned her guitar and the band Sandy hired was backing her up on a fast paced Cascada song. She had to have been researching American pop songs to know that one. Her face was pink from dancing, which she was doing horribly. As she sang, Jacob and a crowd of her stupid new friends gathered around the stage and cheered her on. Even Billy and Sandy were getting into it.

I flopped down in a chair next to Sam and folded my arms.

He took my hand. "I thought you'd never get back here. Isn't Bella a great singer?"

"Not really," I hissed. "She sounds awful to me."

"You need new ears then," he said, bobbing his head to the music.

_I just can't get enough when I'm with you!_  
_'Cause your fever makes me feel good..._  
_Turn it up boy!_

_You make your move!_  
_See I'm burning but it feels so good..._

_Can't get enough when I'm with you!_  
_You got fever but it feels so good..._  
_Turn it up!_

_Baby make your move!_  
_Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good!_

"The wedding is supposed to be about Sandy and Billy. But she's making it all about her!" I whined. "This is not a Bella concert!"

"Don't stress dear," he said, touching my stomach. "It's bad for the baby."

Bella sang the song to Jacob now, eying him like he was a piece of meat or something. Stupid miserable English bitch. "I'll stress if I want." I snapped at Sam.

He was about to say something, until his eyes fell on the phone in my lap. "That's not yours..." he said slowly.

I froze. "I know but-"

He snatched it before I could and looked at the screen. Which annoyingly, held a photo of Bella and Jacob.

"This is Bella's! Leah I'm surprised at you for stealing. And don't tell me you weren't. Who were you out there calling on her phone?"

I wanted to lie, but I'd already been caught. "She's cheating on Jacob!" I blurted. "I can tell because of the messages in her phone!"

He covered my mouth with his hand. "Ok. Let's say for one second, that she was cheating. It would be none of your business, and gives you no right to take her phone. Next, Leah I thought you were going to focus on the two of us and our child. It seems to me all you care about is breaking up Bella and Jacob so that you can have him. Why is that?"

His face was a hard, bitter angry mask, which made my guilt get the better of me. "Sam...I'm sorry baby. I just hate to think that someone else could hurt Jake the way I did. The guilt still gets to me you know?"

"I doubt Bella is cheating," He said, ignoring my apology. "Back off of them _now_ or I am ending this relationship. I will not be with a woman who is only chasing after her ex. I will, however, return this phone to Jacob since Bella is otherwise _occupied_."

I held on to his arm to stop him. "But Sam-"

"Don't you 'But Sam' me. That's enough Leah. How dare you accuse Bella of taking the attention away from Sandy and Billy when you are doing just the same with your assumptions and nonsense."

"It's not nonsense!" I yelled so loudly that the people at tables closest by turned to stare at us. "It's the truth!"

He pressed a finger to my lips. "I'm giving this to Jacob, and that is final." He got up from our table and stalked angrily toward the dance floor.

I wanted to go after him, but knew it would do no good. Sam was stubborn, and even though I did love him, I made a promise to myself that Jacob would find out Bella's secret one way or another.

**JPOV**

I half-heard what Sam was saying when I took Bella's phone from him and waited for Bella to exit the stage. When she did, I ran over and hugged her tightly.

"That was incredible baby girl. You really got the place moving."

She beamed. "I'm glad. Everyone seemed to really enjoy the song. I just copied it from the radio."

"Still, it was amazing. You know how I feel about your voice, sexy girl."

"Indeed I do." She kissed my lips softly. "Can we dance now? You have to lead though."

"I'd lead you anywhere," I said, spinning her on to the dance floor.

Being in Bella's arms was heaven, especially during a dance. She wasn't as clumsy as she'd been back at the campfire. She clung to me, trusted me and let me guide her.

Embry, Melissa, Quil and Sara were dancing nearby to the catchy music, which I found myself singing along to.

_Stars shining bright above you.  
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree...  
Dream a little dream of me._

_Say "Nighty night" and kiss me.  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me...  
While I'm alone and blue as can be...  
Dream a little dream of me..._

"You have a nice voice to you know." She tilted her head back to look at me. "You should sing to me more often."

I kissed the space between her eyebrows. "I'll sing to you all night Bella. Anything you want."

"Tonight then?" She asked, raising our hands and lacing her fingers through mine.

"Yes," I said at once. "I've got other plans for tonight too though. You see I-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you Jacob," came Leah's voice behind me.

I didn't turn. I just pressed my lips together so I wouldn't bite back and steered Bella away from her.

"Wait!" She called after us, but I refused to turn around.

"What's her problem now?" Bella grumbled, a furious expression on her lovely face.

"She's just jealous. Sam was muttering something earlier about how she got a hold of your cell phone and was trying to break us up, but I only half-listened. Don't worry though!" I said quickly when her eyes widened. "Your phone is safe and sound and I trust you."

She took the phone from me and stared at it for a long time. "Are you sure she didn't...go through it or something?"

"I'm not sure," I answered. "I wasn't really listening to everything Sam said, because I was distracted by your beautiful voice. And speaking of, it's time for another song Bella."

"But Jake-"

"Bella Swan you're up," announced the lead singer of the band.

"Last one," Sandy whispered to Bella. "I promise."

"Oh it's alright." Bella reached out and squeezed her hand. "I'll sing all night if you want me to. I'm loving it."

"Are you sure?" Sandy asked nervously.

"Positive." She embraced Sandy and took the stage again.

Everyone burst into applause, including me. There was no more fear in her eyes now as she looked out at her audience.

She picked up her guitar. "I've been writing this song for two weeks now. And it's for a very special man in my life named Jacob Black."

I jumped at the sound of my name, and someone, Embry maybe, clapped me on the back.

Bella exchanged a glance with Sandy and looked back at me. "I was given approval to sing this to him during the reception today. I hope you don't mind, and that you enjoy it."

She'd written me another song...my heart swelled in my chest and I moved as close to the stage as I possibly could. One of the band members handed her a black stool to sit on while she played. Her eyes found mine.

"This, is for you," she said, and began playing.

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes._

_I can't pretend though I try to hide._

_I like you...I like you..._

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat..._

_I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe..._

_You got me...yeah you got me..._

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet_

_And that crooked smile of yours_

_It knocks me off my feet_

_Oh I just can't get enough_

_How much do I need to fill me up?_

_It feels so good it must be love_

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of_

_I give up I give in I let go let's begin_

_'Cause no matter what I do_

_Oh my heart is filled with you_

I could feel people's eyes on me as she sang, but I could also feel something else. Bella was singing more from her heart than usual. But it wasn't just singing, she was speaking to me. She was declaring herself to me. I felt it in every one of my heart beats. In my body. In my mind, in every part of myself, I felt the love she had for me through her song.

She just hadn't officially said it yet.

Her sweet voice echoed through the room as she sang. Such beautiful tone to her voice. Such range. There had to be a way to make her stay with me so I'd never have to lose it, or lose her. I would beg and plead if I had to, call her parents even. But I'd make a way. She was my entire life now, and I would not let her go back to London. Ever.

_I can't imagine what it'd be like_

_Living each day in this life_

_Without you without you_

_One look from you I know you understand_

_This mess we're in you know is just so out of hand_

_Oh I just can't get enough_

_How much do I need to fill me up?_

_It feels so good it must be love_

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of_

_I give up I give in I let go let's begin_

_'Cause no matter what I do_

_Oh my heart is filled with you_

_I hope we always feel this way_

_I know we will_

_And in my heart I know that you'll always stay_

_Oh I just can't get enough_

_How much do I need to fill me up?_

_It feels so good it must be love_

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of_

_I give up I give in I let go let's begin_

_'Cause no matter what I do_

_Oh my heart is filled with you_

_Oh you got me you got me_

_Oh oh you got me you got me_

The slow tears running down my face as she finished would have been embarrassing, if other people hadn't cried as well. The applause was slow at first and then lead into clapping and cheering.

I lifted Bella from the stage, guitar and all, planted her on the ground and kissed her with so much aggression that everything around me faded. All I felt now was her lips on little fingers pressed eagerly to my face, and her tongue slid across my bottom lip.

"Well I think its safe to say Jacob enjoyed his tribute from Bella," the leader of the band teased.

"Enjoyed is an understatement," I said, mainly to Bella. "I loved it."

"I'm glad," she said, and I noticed tears in her eyes too. "I wrote it especially for you. You can even put the lyrics on your wall."

"I will," I said, crushing her to my chest. "I promise."

Everyone's attention had shifted away from us now, and the band started playing again. I was grateful for that. Now seemed a good a time as any to give Bella her special gift.

I glanced toward the exit door at the back. "Come with me Bella. There is something I want to talk to you about now. We'll sneak away for a bit if that's alright."

"Fine with me," she tried to say casually, but there was a hint of suspicion in her voice.

We managed to make it out of the exit door without anyone noticing, and I headed for the marble fountain out front. The perfect romantic spot.

Bella hesitated. "Where are we going?"

"Just outside beautiful. I promise we aren't leaving. I have to make a toast later and I wouldn't do that to my own dad. I just can't wait to say what I need to say-"

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you!" came a familiar female voice from down the hall.

I swore loudly. Leah was standing there, her arms folded and a furious expression on her face. Her mouth was pressed into a hard line, her eyes practically shooting daggers at us. She was flushed as though she'd been running.

"Just a minute you two. I have something to say."

**BPOV**

All I wanted to do was die right there. Leah had a look in her eye that could mean nothing good. And who knew what she had gotten a glimpse of in my phone?

I answered the silent question at once. Edward had been texting me several times a day for weeks now. Had Leah figured me out? Did she know I was engaged back home? Was she about to ruin everything seconds before I told Jacob how much I desperately loved him?

A tight lump formed in my throat that I couldn't swallow even if I would have tried. My heart raced in my chest. My forehead broke into a sweat. I was done for. No more Jacob. No more fantastic American summer. No more anything.

She walked forward until she was inches away from us. "I know your secret Bella Swan. Time to tell Jacob eh? Shouldn't he know the truth?"

"Leah," Jacob said it like a dirty word. "You are doing nothing but causing trouble. Go away, or I will tell Sam where your loyalty lies."

She waved her hand as though brushing away his last words. "What about where _Bella's_ loyalty lies? Is it with you? Or a gorgeous English hunk named Edward?"

She knew about Edward? Oh please God let me die. I clenched my eyes shut and felt my stomach fill with knots.

When I spoke, it came out raspy. "Jake...look I-"

He wound one arm around me. "Bella we talked about Edward remember? He's your brother. I'm not buying anything Leah says because I trust you."

"Well you shouldn't!" She yelled stamping her foot and jabbing her hand bag at me. "I found text messages in her cell phone from an Edward. Saying that he loved her and missed her and wanted her to call him and-"

"He's her brother!" Jacob snarled. "Of course he loves and misses her! She told me how close they are. Know why? Because _Bella _tells me things. She is honest with me. She'd never hurt me. Unlike you. You are the lying, cheating, miserable bitch who broke my heart and got knocked up with another man's kid. I never thought I'd feel sorry for Sam Uley, but I do. Having a witch like you in his life to deal with _must_ be hard. And that kid of yours will probably turn out the same way!"

Jacob was so angry that his body was shaking. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Honey calm down...don't get upset-"

Leah winced and put her hand over her baby bump. She looked as though she'd burst into tears. "Jacob Daniel Black! What the hell is wrong with you? Say mean things to me if you want, but not about my kid! He's the innocent one in all of this!"

"You sure don't treat him like it. You use him to try and get to me and he's not even born yet. You put your health at risk by stressing over Bella and I instead of sticking by Sam's side. For some reason I'll never understand why he loves you Leah. So why don't you focus on that instead of me and my new girlfriend. Because I'll never take you back. Ever. So get that out of your head. Fuck off and go back to Sam. Stay the hell out of our lives. Not another word about the god damn cell phone!"

I wish I could have added more to what he said, but Leah looked so upset I left it alone. In a way, she was doing better by Jacob than I was by telling him the truth. _I_ couldn't even do that. And _I _was supposed to be the super amazing girlfriend of the year.

Jacob kissed my temple. "Let's go outside baby girl and finish what we were about to discuss before we got so _rudely_ interrupted."

When he turned his back, Leah held up two fingers, pointed them at her eyes and then at mine. I turned away from her and sighed in relief. I'd managed to get away for now. But it was only a matter of time before I was forced to either tell the truth to Jacob and hope he'd keep me or go back to England and break my own heart as well as his. I hated that he would get hurt either way.

"Don't you worry baby girl," he soothed me. "I'm not worried about Leah."

_But I am,_ I thought. I sat down on the edge of the fountain and patted the space beside me. "Thanks Jake. That means a lot."

He knelt down and pulled something out of his pocket. "So does this."

In his hands was a bracelet made of little shiny rocks from the ocean in alternating colors. Some were green, some red, some blue, some purple. Amongst them all was a circular wooden carving of the Quileute tribe symbol.

I took it from him and examined every stone, each detail carefully, as though it would disappear at any moment. I ran my fingers over the smooth stones, delighting in the shiny surface.

"Its gorgeous Jake...but why are you giving it to me?"

He touched my cheek and laughed. "Because your my girlfriend silly. But...there is sort of another reason behind it."

"I'm all ears," I said, sliding the bracelet onto my left wrist.

He looked into my eyes. "It's a promise bracelet. I made it myself. Its a symbol meaning I promise to be with you and only you forever. Its a commitment I want to make to you, because...well...not only are you the biggest part of my life, but..."

I kissed his lips. "Now can you say it?"

"Do you know what I'm going to say?" he asked.

"I have a pretty good guess. But go ahead."

He sighed and squeezed my hands. "Bella...I'm in love with you. You're the light of my life, and if I didn't have you I'd be lost. I want to spend forever with you. And maybe someday down the road, when we're both ready, I'll marry you. But until then, I hope you accept this promise bracelet as a token of my love. With it comes my heart and soul. All for you. Because you've changed my life."

I knew he was going to say he loved me because I felt it coming. What I didn't expect was my reaction. I sniffed and salty, wet tears fell down my cheeks. They were happiness, guilt, love and confusion all in one.

"I love you too," I said between broken sobs. "I've been in love with you for awhile I just couldn't make myself say it. It's the reason I wrote you the song. I thought I knew what love was with my last boyfriend, but I didn't. I only know with you. You've quickly become the center of my world. And I couldn't be happier than I am right now."

He wrapped his arms around me and molded his lips to mine. I sniffed, taking in the aroma of his woodsy, musky scent. His hands jerked my body forward until there was no more space between us.

I knew exactly what my body needed now. Right now. It didn't matter to me anymore that we were at Sandy's wedding, or that Leah could be spying from inside, all that mattered was having Jacob. Here, now even if we had to find someones car, or a shady outdoor spot by the hotel.

I fumbled with one of the buttons on his shirt, but he caught my wrist.

"Not _now_ Bella. Later this evening. I promise."

I frowned. "Please?"

"You know," he observed. "You're cute when you beg."

"I'm about to get really sexy then," I murmured against his neck.

"There you are!" Came a male voice behind us.

We jumped and looked around. It was Harry Clearwater.

"Billy is looking for you Jacob. He wants you to make the toast now." His gaze fell on me. "Hi there Bella."

"Hello Mr. Clearwater," I said in an agitated voice.

Jacob kissed my ear. "_Later_," he repeated.

I nodded once and took his arm. "Alright. Let's not keep the wedding party waiting."

"Remember," he said as we passed through the door. "I love you."

I stared adoringly down at the bracelet on my left wrist. "And I will always love you."

**End Author Note:** First let me apologize. I got really busy starting back classes and having a crazy week so I skipped the lemon for this chapter because I knew it would take a lot out of me and I was late getting this to my beta as it is. However, there will be a HUGE lemon in the next chapter and I am SUPER excited to write it. This is another one that I've been anticipating for a long, long, LONG time.

Hope you guys can forgive me for not having the lemon. Cut me some slack. This chapter was 27 pages.

Oh and don't be upset that Leah didn't sell out Bella. We are getting to that. But we still have a LITTLE ways to go. Trust me. And even though I didn't write it in, Edward indeed did get the wedding date moved up a week. GASP!

**Song credits: **

Bella's song: "You got me" by Colbie Calliat

Bella's Cascada cover: "Fever"

Song Jacob sang to Bella: "Dream a little dream" by Louis armstrong

Song Bella opened the wedding with: "The way you look tonight" by Frank Sinatra

Before I announce whats to come in the next chapter, I want to recommend the movie Vampires Suck. Please go see it. It's one of those dumb comedies that makes fun of other movies and it just came out in theaters. This one features Twilight and New Moon and I have to say I nearly died laughing in the theater yesterday. So go watch if you like!

**Chapter 20 spoilers: (Where the story gets a little bit country. And I had to be vague not to give too much away :))**

Bella visits Jacob's uncle's farm in Yakima, Washington.

Jacob teaches Bella yet another skill.

Tickets to a concert are handed out. (remember I mentioned a special guest star? They'll be coming up following this chapter. Think _country bands._)

**More teasers since we reached 300 comments:**

**Chapter 21 spoilers: (This chapter is VERY VERY VERY long and has LOTS of songs. Just warning you. :))**

Bella attends her first concert in America and gets a surprise from Jacob at the show.

Bella sings in a country bar!

After a talk with Jacob, Bella finally breaks down and asks Julie if she can stay in Forks.

Now be thinking about whose singing at the concert. The band will be featured IN this story and interact with the characters.

Xoxo

leave love!

Cam


	20. Wide Open Spaces

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephanie Meyer does. Lame sauce. **

**Chapter 20: Wide Open Spaces**

**Author Note: **What up fans? I am super excited about this chapter. And I hope (even though Bella has not told the truth yet. I get it. You want her too. Sigh.) that you will like it!

Big hugs to my beta Mistress for helping me with this chapter. I should buy her an ice cream sundae.

I hate to beg, but PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEE be patient with me regarding Bella's lies ok? We will get there. I just want her and Jacob to have some more fun in America first. But trust me. WE. WILL. GET. THERE. So just sit back and wait. Because you are going to have to wait anyway. I'm not going to forewarn you when the time gets here. I am just going to let it smack ya in the face! Good? Good.

Song for this one is in the chapter, so you'll have to find it. Happy reading.f

**JPOV**

"Dad," I whined. "Do we seriously have to do this? Family meetings are lame."

It was Sunday afternoon, and dad and Sandy had just returned from their three day honeymoon in Seattle. Immediately after getting back, they called a family meeting. I already knew what we were going to discuss: The same thing we talked about every summer on this exact day. The meetings were getting a little tired.

"I like family meetings!" Jenny said, bouncing on the couch cushion next to me. "They're fun."

"Glad you think so honey," Sandy said, stroking her cheek.

"Lame," I pretended to cough in my hand.

Billy frowned disapprovingly at me. "Now Jacob, there is a bit more involved this year. As you know, every summer we take a three day trip to my brother's ranch in Yakima. Can anyone guess what else we'll be doing though?"

"Swimming!" Jenny guessed excitedly.

"Missing my girlfriend," I mumbled bitterly.

Sandy elbowed me in the shoulder. "Honey, you are more than welcome to bring Bella with you. You know that right?"

I stared at her, my eyes bugging wide. "Really?"

Dad nodded. "We'll call your uncle Jerry and get his approval, but I'm sure it should be fine. Hang on..."

He dialed his cell phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello Billy," came my uncles voice.

"Hi Jerry. We were all just sitting here talking about our visit to drive up and see you, Sue and the kids tomorrow. I've got the R.V. rented out and everything since it'll take us awhile."

"You rent it out anyway daddy," Jenny reminded him. "Because its fun."

"Indeed it is sweet pea," he said to her, then turned his attention back to the phone. "We were wondering if you'd mind a few extra guests?"

"A few?" Jerry repeated. "Bring as many as you like. Just not more than ten."

Billy laughed. "It would only be three at the most. Jacob do you think we could bring Julie and Todd as well as Bella? They'd love it."

"Sounds good to me!" I said, cheering up. "And I won't have to spend days away from the woman I love."

"You've got a new girlfriend do you?" My uncle asked me. "Jake that's good for you. Sue and I can't wait to meet her. You know your cousins are going to tease you good though."

"It goes both ways uncle Jerry," I said. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not even a bit," he said. "Bring her up. It might make the surprise a bit complicated though."

"What surprise?" Jenny and I asked together.

Jerry laughed. "Well Billy, should I tell them or do you want to?"

"You should tell them. I think they'd take it better from you."

"Alright kids," Jerry said brightly. "Well after Jacob's excellent work on the flat tire of Gary LeVox's van when you were on your way out here last year, the band contacted your aunt and I and invited us to come to their concert in town tomorrow night."

"A Rascal Flatts concert?" I blurted. "Are you serious?"

"I am Jake. Would I lie to you? It's going to be a huge show. The band sent us several tickets. But I'm not sure if there are enough for your friends."

I thought about that for a moment. "Since he does kind of owe me...can you give me his number Uncle Jerry? I'd love to call and ask if he could make room for three more. I really want my girl to experience her first concert."

"Sounds like you're pretty crazy about her," he responded, chuckling.

"I am," I said, imagining Bella's reaction when I tell her about the concert.

"Well who am I to stand in the way of true love? Of course I'll give you the number! Gary included backstage passes in the ticket envelopes so I'm sure he wouldn't mind speaking to you. Hold on let me go get the number off the fridge."

"Thanks! I really appreciate it."

"ALRIGHT RASCAL FLATTS!" Jenny said jumping on the cushion. Her shrill little voice rang across the room as she burst into song.

_Every long lost dream, lead me to where you are._

_Others who broke my heart. They were like northern stars._

_Pointing me on my way...into your loving arms._

_This much I know is true._

_That God blessed the broken road that lead me straight to you._

"I'm glad your excited pumpkin," Billy said, picking her up.

"I can't wait daddy this is going to be awesome!"

"What do you think son?" Sandy asked, ruffling my hair.

"I'll let you know as soon as I know if I can get Bella tickets," I said, taking my dad's cell and putting it to my ear.

**BPOV**

I danced in a perfect circle around Melissa, feeling silly as I did.

"This is stupid," I told her.

"It is not! You just have to get into it!" She argued, doing a high kick and landing on her knee.

"Are you guys still in here practicing for Juliard?" Julie asked.

"She is," I whined, pointing at Melissa. "And wants me to try and copy her."

"My routine is not that hard," she said, putting an arm around me. "Anyone could do this."

I took a long drink from my water bottle. "Except the uncoordinated like me."

Julie placed two sandwiches with potato chips on the table. "You aren't that uncoordinated hon. You can play baseball, hike, balance a heavy tray of steaming hot food at the lodge..."

I giggled. "Ok. There's that."

Melissa turned the music up a little and started her routine again. I had to admit she was a born dancer. The fluid way her limbs moved as she spun, twirled and twisted her body into strange angles took talent and precision. She rolled her shoulders back and forth, left and right, jumped in place and finished with a round off.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I'm done. No more dancing for me."

"Alright, alright," she said, cutting off the music.

"You're very good dear," Julie told her. "I hope you have a great time in New York. I can't wait to hear all about it."

"Thanks!" she said, lowering herself into a split and holding up her arms. "Ta-da!"

I applauded politely and was about to turn the music back on when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Julie offered.

She opened the door and Jacob stood on the front porch. His eyes found mine at once, and he ran forward, lifting me into his arms.

"Hey baby girl!" he said softly.

"Hi Julie how are you?" Julie muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry," he said, turning back to her. "Hello Julie. How are you?"

"Doing well thanks." She sat down on the couch. "What brings you over?"

"Besides my baby girl," he said kissing my cheek. "I have some really great news for you and Bella."

"Do I need to go?" Melissa asked, wiping off sweat with a towel.

"No, no you can stay. Just hope you don't feel left out though. Let's all sit down."

I took a seat on Jacob's lap instead of the couch and Melissa sat next to Julie.

I pulled back a strand of hair from his beautiful face."What's going on sexy face? Did Sandy and Billy get home from their honeymoon safely?"

He nodded. "They did and had a great time. We just got out of a family meeting a little while ago. Starting tomorrow we'll be on our way to my uncle's ranch in Yakima for three days."

"Oh?" I asked, feeling my heart sink. "Three whole days? Uh...I'll miss you I guess."

"You don't have to," he said happily. "Because you, Todd and Julie will be coming with us."

"What?" Julie asked in shock. "Coming with? Are you sure thats ok with your uncle?"

"We don't want to intrude," I lied, knowing full well three days without Jacob, when I only had minimal time left here, would be hard for me.

"It's perfectly fine," Jacob said. "I already checked with him. Now, you ladies can take off a few days from The Lodge right?"

"Yeah they can," Melissa interrupted. "Because I'll be taking care of things there."

"Oh honey," Julie touched her knee. "Don't do that. You have to practice and pack to head to New York soon."

Melissa waved a hand dismissively. "This is my last week at The Lodge and I am going to do all I can to help out. I love you guys and I want you to have a good time."

"If you're sure," Julie said.

"Positive," she said in a strong, sure voice.

"You're the best. I'm totally bringing you back a gift," I assured her.

"How about a t-shirt from the concert we'll be going to?" Jacob suggested.

I let out a shriek of excitement. "We're going to a concert?"

"We are. I know the band members. Helped them fix a flat tire on their van last year when they were headed to a concert. They said they'd make it up to me, took down my information and I guess they are making good on their word by giving me and my family tickets. They gave us enough for my immediate family, plus my uncles family, cousins girlfriends and you guys."

"What concert?" Melissa, Julie and I asked together.

He squeezed me gently. "I want that to be a surprise. It's country music though. I hope that's ok."

"I've been playing with some original country songs on my guitar lately" I said, wanting to jump I was so excited. "Country music sounds awesome. What else will we be doing?"

"Hanging out at the ranch." He winked. "I don't want to give too much away, but other than your concert clothes, you won't want to bring anything to dressy to wear."

Melissa leaned on my shoulder. "Girl we are going shopping for some cowgirl boots at least. You'll need those. And you'll look gorgeous in them."

"She looks gorgeous in everything," Jacob said, grinning. "Looks like we've got a game plan then. Julie are you and Todd in?"

She took out her cell phone. "I'll call Todd and see if he can take off work, but either way I'm in. Sounds like a blast."

"Just wait until you meet my family," he said. "You'll love them. I promise a good time."

"When are you guys leaving again?" Melissa asked.

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early. My dad rented an R.V that sleeps eight people so we'll have plenty of room for everyone to have their own beds."

Melissa pulled me to my feet. "Then I'll need to borrow your girlfriend for awhile. We're going shopping."

"I can't wait," I said, feeling ready to burst. "This is going to be awesome."

"It is," Jacob agreed. "Have fun shopping. I'll hang here with Julie till you get back."

"I love you," I said, touching his cheek.

He took my hand and kissed the palm. "I love you too baby girl. Forever and always."

* * *

Melissa and I spent the rest of that afternoon looking for a hat and the perfect pair of riding boots. She assumed I'd be riding horses. Just the thought sent a wave of nervousness through me. I kind of hoped she was wrong, but at the same time, the thought of clinging to Jacob's waist as he taught me to ride a horse for the first time was very enticing.

My night was sleepless. I was too keyed up and worried about a million different things to even think about rest.

For one thing, I still hadn't spoken to Edward, and he'd stopped calling and texting. I didn't know if that was because he was angry with me, or had simply given up. My parents hadn't called though, and maybe that was a good thing. If Edward was too worried, he'd tell them, and they'd be sure to have a word with me.

The bad part, was that I had no feelings for Edward anymore what-so-ever. Just obligation. When I flipped through old photos of him in my phone, I felt nothing. I itched to tell Jacob about him, but knew if I did I'd lose him forever. And I wanted to make this fantasy summer last as long as it could.

The other worries were about going to a new place so late in the summer. Would his family like me? Would I like the change of scenery? I didn't know much about the country life at all. But clearly Jacob did.

And what about the concert? What did he have cooked up that he couldn't tell me about?

There was only one solution when my brain was running like this. Song writing. I supposed I'd had some sort of premonition about the country, since I'd been practicing some songs of that genre. I was working on another special one for Jake, and I'd sing it when we got to Yakima.

With that thought in mind, I shoved my other worries to the back of my head. I removed my guitar from its case, and spent the rest of the night rehearsing the songs I'd been working on for days.

When Julie, Todd and I walked out the door the next morning though, we found a large brown and white R.V sitting outside the house. Jacob ran out of the side door, greeted me with a kiss and took my bag for me.

"You look beautiful," he said, looking me over.

I wore a simple white tank top, blue jean skirt and the pink cowgirl boots Melissa picked out for me yesterday.

He looked even better in his red and black plaid shirt, blue jeans, black boots and cowboy hat to match. His hair was sleek and shiny under the hat and fell past his shoulders.

I bit my lip shyly. Words couldn't express how sexy he was with his hair down. I pulled him into a kiss.

"Is this your way of saying thank you?" he asked, his lips still on mine.

"Mmmhmm," I mumbled.

"Dad!" I heard Jenny whine from the R.V. "Jacob and Bella are kissing and we've got to get going!"

Billy cleared his throat. "Break it up you two! We need to get on the road! It's a near six hour drive to Yakima and I want to get there by the afternoon."

Reluctantly, I unwrapped myself from Jacob and walked toward the R.V.

"Later," He whispered in my ear. "We've got six hours on the road. That's plenty of time to make out. This thing does have rooms in it you know."

"How many?" I asked, walking up the steps and peering inside.

On the left side of the R.V was the drivers side and passenger side, just like with every vehicle. But the right side caught my attention the most. There was a mini kitchen on one side of the wall, and cabinets on the other. A long couch big enough for three people stretched out beside it. As I walked toward the back and pulled back a curtain, I found triple bunk beds on either side of this brown-carpeted room. This alone could hold six people.

Jacob put his fingers through the belt loops of my skirt and yanked me to his body, then whispered, "You and I can have our pick of these. My dad recommended we sleep separately though because of Jenny being around. Todd and Julie will sleep here too. I hope that's alright. We won't be on here overnight anyway, but renting an RV is part of the whole experience for us. We just usually get one smaller."

"That's fine," I assured him. "What's that?"

He followed my gaze to a door at the end of the room.

"Ah," Jacob said. "The master bedroom. I'll take over some of the driving on the way there. You can sit next to me in the passenger seat and dad and Sandy will sleep in there."

"This place is so cool," I said, gazing around.

"Bella! Bella!" Jenny said, bursting into the room and tugging my hand. "Come sit up front with me!"

"Alright dear let's go," I said, heading back into the front of the RV.

"Are we all on board?" Billy called from the driver seat.

"We are Billy," Todd said, taking a seat in the fold out chair by the kitchen. "Thank you all for inviting me along. I'm really excited about this trip."

"You'll love it in Yakima," Sandy told him. "I've had the pleasure of visiting only once, but am strongly anticipating the return. Did Jacob tell you about the main event?"

"A concert," Todd answered, scooting over in his chair to make room for Julie. "But he didn't say who."

"Jacob!" Sandy turned around and pointed a finger at Jake, who was now seated next to me. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for Bella," he demanded as Billy started the RV. "You can tell him and Julie if you want, but don't let Bella hear."

"Oh that's nice," I pretended to whine, elbowing him in the ribs.

"I'll tell you later. I promise," he said, kissing my ear.

"_Here we go," Billy said, pulling away from the house._

The near-six hour drive wasn't as bad as I'd anticipated. It was, in fact, much more fun than the flight to America had been. Sandy tuned the radio to country music and Billy, Jenny and Jacob joined in every song they knew. Some of the songs were so beautiful I nearly ached for my guitar to show off what I'd written.

Todd and Julie were not singing. They were too busy helping themselves to food from the fridge and whispering flirtatious comments in each others ears.

Jacob put his hat on my head and lowered his lips to my ear singing:

_Yeah I wanna feel the sunshine! _

_Shining down on me and you!  
When you put your arms around me...  
Well baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do!_

_I used to run in circles going no where fast!  
I'd take one step forward end up two steps back!  
I couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to...  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you._

I grinned up at him and kissed his chin. "What song is that? I like it."

"I wanna love somebody like you by Keith Urban," Jenny answered. "He's a really good singer."

"I can tell," I said, impressed. "I could get used to this kind of music."

"It's all you'll hear in Yakima," Jacob said. "My uncle and aunt are nothing but country fans. So I'm glad to hear that."

A familiar tune on the radio interrupted what I wanted to say next. I recognized this song from going through Jacob's iPod last month.

"Can we turn this up?" I asked anxiously. "I know this one."

"It's about time you knew one," Todd joked.

"Shut up," I said, throwing a grape from the counter at him.

"Here you go sweetheart," Sandy said, turning up the volume.

I relaxed against Jacob and sang along to the familiar lyrics.

_Raymond's in his Sunday best,_  
_He's usually up to his chest in oil an' grease._  
_There's the Martin's walkin' in,_  
_With that mean little freckle-faced kid,_  
_Who broke a window last week._  
_Sweet Miss Betty likes to sing off key in the pew behind me. _

_That's what I love about Sunday:_  
_Sing along as the choir sways;_  
_Every verse of Amazin' Grace,_  
_An' then we shake the Preacher's hand._  
_Go home, into your blue jeans;_  
_Have some chicken an' some baked beans._  
_Pick a back yard football team,_  
_Not do much of anything:_  
_That's what I love about Sunday. _

Sandy sighed. "You have such a lovely voice Bella. I love listening to you."

I blushed. "Thanks Sandy. Singing and my guitar are my whole life. Well, besides Jake here."

"I love you beautiful," he said squeezing me against his chest.

Jenny crawled in my lap and sang another verse of the song.

_That's what I love about Sunday:_  
_Cat-napping on the porch swing;_  
_You curled up next to me,_  
_The smell of jasmine wakes us up._  
_Take a walk down a back road,_  
_Tackle box and a cane pole;_  
_Carve our names in that white oak,_  
_An' steal a kiss as the sun fades,_  
_That's what I love about Sunday,_  
_Oh, yeah. _

I was impressed she remembered all of the lyrics so well. After all she was only seven. I clapped for her as she finished the song on her own.

"You have a pretty voice too, Jenny," I said. "You must get that from your brother."

"Her mother actually," Billy said. "Both she and Jacob get their vocal talents from their mother. They sure didn't get them from me."

Jacob guffawed. "No way. When you sing, it's like that sound a car makes when your trying to start it but it won't start."

"With the mix of a cat that's in pain," Jenny added.

"Alright kids!" Billy said defensively. "Don't tease your father."

"And add in just a touch of nails on a chalkboard," Sandy chimed in, squeezing her husband's arm. "But don't worry. I still love you very much."

Billy grunted. Julie, Todd and I roared with laughter.

An hour later, Jacob took the steering wheel and I sat in the passenger seat. Jenny had passed out on the couch, and Sandy, Julie, Todd and Billy had all gone in the back to take naps.

"How much longer?" I asked.

Jacob checked the GPS. "About two and a half hours baby girl. Sorry. I promised dad I'd drive the rest of the way."

"It's alright," I said, pulling a cotton blanket over myself and adjusting my pillow. "I'll just have a nap if you don't mind."

"And leave poor little me awake by myself?" he asked, pretending to be hurt. "Why Isabella I'm surprised at you."

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Just a quick nap. Wake me up in an hour and we'll spend the rest of the drive chatting ok?"

"Deal." He squeezed my knee. "Have a good sleep."

But he didn't wake me up in an hour. And he must have pulled over and placed me in a bed in the back, because when I felt his hands brushing hair back from my face, I opened my eyes to find myself on the bottom mattress of the triple bunk beds.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. We're here."

I yawned loudly and stared at the ceiling. "Why did you put me in here? Was I snoring?"

"You don't snore love," he said, wrapping me in a warm hug. "You were talking in your sleep though."

"About?" I asked, still trying to shake off the sleepy feeling.

His grip tightened. "About me mostly. Things like 'Jake...you're so soft.' and 'I love you Jake'"

I smiled at him. "Well I do love you."

"And I you." He helped me stand. "But I put you back here because during the last hour of the trip, Jenny begged to sit in the passenger seat beside me, and I thought you'd be more comfortable sleeping back here. I didn't hurt your feelings did I?"

"Not at all." I pulled on my boots. "Don't give it a second thought."

"Well come on outside!" He said cheerfully. "We're at my uncle's and he can't wait to come out and meet you."

I checked my reflection in the back mirror, decided I didn't look too hideous and took his hand. He lead me outside in to the bright sunlight, which at first, burned my still tired eyes.

I blinked a few times and a huge house came into focus. I could tell from the outside it was two stories at least. It was painted red and white, big marble posts held up the second story of the house and the front door had 'The Black Family' engraved on it in large, black letters. The cute little golden retriever puppy on the front porch ran toward us and jumped up on Jacob.

Jake knelt down and rubbed its furry head. "Hey Max! How are you boy? Where's Uncle Jerry huh? Go get him!"

The dog obediently ran through the pet flap on the door and a few minutes later, out came a Quileute man almost identical to Billy. He had the same beady eyes, same stocky build, same friendly smile, but his hair was cropped short. He wore a black button down shirt, blue jeans and black boots.

A woman stepped out of the house and joined him. She was Quileute too, with jet black hair, green eyes, a straight nose and perfect teeth. She was extremely thin and wore an outfit identical to the man beside her.

The two teenage boys that rushed out next simply had to be their's. Both were Quileute, about six feet tall and had hair the same length as Jake's. The boy on the left was much thinner though, whereas the run on the right was just a little thicker. One wore a white T-shirt that said "Daughtry" across the front, blue jeans and a pair of red boots. The other wore a plain red T-shirt, black pants and black boots.

They call rushed forward and hugged Jacob, Billy, Sandy and Jenny.

"It's so good to see you sweetheart," the woman said, cupping Jacob's cheeks in her hands. "You've grown a whole foot since last year. You're getting so big!"

Jacob blushed. "Aunt Sue...don't embarrass me in front of my girlfriend."

His aunt turned her attention to me. "And you must be Bella! Jacob has written about you! Nice to meet you honey!"

"You too," I said, extending my hand.

She held her arms open. "We hug in this family, and as far as I'm concerned your a part of it. Isn't she beautiful Jerry?"

I hugged his aunt awkwardly and his uncle's gaze fell on me too.

"Hello there Bella," he said in a deep, booming voice. "We are so glad you are here."

"Thanks," I said, and bit my lip.

"I'm Colin!" said the skinny boy with the "Daughtry" shirt. "Wow, you're a babe!"

Jacob hooked his arm around me. "Watch it. She's my girlfriend and you already have one."

"I know!" Colin said, still looking at me. "Geez calm down. I'm Jacob's cousin by the way."

"I'm his cousin Brady," the second boy said, stepping in front of me. "Jacob talks about you all the time. He says your the best thing that's ever happened to him."

"Awww," I swooned and wrapped my left arm around Jacob's waist. "Did you really say that?"

"Of course I did," he said, and kissed me in front of everyone.

The family introduced themselves to Julie and Todd too, then welcomed us inside the house. We passed right by the living room, which I barely got a glimpse of before climbing up the carpet covered stairs to the left.

Jacob's aunt took my arm. "I want to show you where you'll be sleeping while you're here. Then we'll get to the fun part of the day."

We reached the top of the stairs and she turned the brass handle of the first bedroom there. Inside were two comfy looking full size beds with black and white star comforters and three fluffy pillows each. A blood red rug with a farm house on the front covered the entire floor. Each bed had a two drawer night stand with a digital clock and lamp. The walls were painted red to match the rug on the floor and a flat screen television stood in front of both beds.

"You'll be sharing this room with Jenny." Sue informed me. "Is that alright?"

"That's fine," I said, pulling Jacob's sister to my side.

"Yay roommates!" Jenny yelled, throwing herself on the left bed.

Sue squeezed my shoulders. "There's a closet around the corner. Feel free to unpack and settle in."

"Thank you," I said, and waited for her to leave before having a seat on the empty bed.

Jenny stood up and began jumping around on the mattress. "This is going to be so fun Bella! We can stay up late and have girl talks and drink hot chocolate and-"

"Whoa!" I said, putting up two hands. "Whose candy did you get into? You aren't usually so hyped up."

She giggled and pressed a finger to her lips. "It was Jacob's chocolate bars. He thinks I can't find them. But I can!"

"Uh-huh." I laughed. "And where does he hide them?"

"In the top zipper pocket of his suitcase. This year he tried to hide them in a sock. But I still found them!"

"Clever girl," I observed.

Jacob opened the door and peeked his head in. "Are you settled yet baby girl? I really want to show you the barn out back. And the pasture."

"Give me five minutes," I said, blowing him a kiss.

Jenny threw a pillow at his face. "Get out! No boys allowed big head!"

He dodged it. "I'd rather have a big head then a big mouth!" He shot back.

"At least I'm not a dirty, stinky boy!" She bellowed. "You're yucky. Get out!"

I stifled my giggles and took my clothes to the closet to unpack.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sue, Jerry, Colin and Brady led us to the back of the house. Not ten feet away was a red and white barn identical to the one on the rug in our room. Chickens surrounded the dirt path outside of the barn, making clucking sounds and hunting for food. The smell of wheat from the pasture was thick in the air.

The smell inside the barn wasn't so pleasant though.

"These are our horses," Jerry said, pointing to the stalls along the side of the barn. "We have a total of fifteen, but four belong to our neighbors. They are keeping them here until they build a barn of their own."

I only counted ten of the large animals peeking over the gates. Five blondish gold ones, three red brown ones, and two jet black ones.

I walked forward slowly, and reached out to pet the fur of one of the blonds. He huffed and leaned his big head into my hand.

"Hello there," I said to the horse. "Nice to meet you. I'm Bella."

"This one here," Jerry said, petting its neck. "Is Ginger. She's a real sweetheart. Good riding horse for beginners. Nice selection Bella."

"You don't want any of the black ones though!" Colin warned. "For one, they belong to me and my brother. And two, they only let us and my dad ride them."

I swallowed nervously. "Riding?"

"I'll show you baby girl," Jacob said, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Could you give us all a demonstration?" Todd asked. "I've never ridden a horse before."

"Me either," Julie said, raising a hand. "I'd love to learn though."

"We'll take you guys on the trail behind our pasture," Sue said, reassuringly. "It'll be better than the pasture for your first time."

Jerry, Colin and Jacob did a quick twenty minute demonstration of the basics of riding horses. I made sure to pay attention to every word he said so I wouldn't get it wrong. I was jealous when Julie stepped forward to a red brown horse Sue released from the stall and climbed on like it was no big deal.

"I'll take you out this way Julie," Sue said, taking the horses reins. "Just to make sure you've got the basics of it."

Colin waved Todd forward and he climbed on to a horse just like Julie's with no problem. Colin hopped on to his black horse and lead Todd out of the barn.

Jacob took me by the hand and lead me toward Ginger. "Come on babe. Put your foot in the stirrup and hop on just like your aunt and Todd did."

I tried to ignore the fact that outside of her stall, Ginger looked much more menacing. Her ears were pinned back like she was irritated and she neighed loudly.

"She's just excited," Jacob said quickly. "But she won't hurt you. I promise."

I fought to relax the nerves in my body, then slowly placed my foot in the stirrup.

"Good," Jake said, putting his hands on my back. "I'm behind you in case you fall. Now hoist yourself up. Use the horn on the saddle."

I made sure my hands were gripping it tight enough, lifted myself up and swung my leg over. Ginger held completely still.

I grinned broadly. "Jacob I did it! I got on the horse!"

"Great job babe," he said encouragingly. "Now make her go like I taught you."

I took the reins in my hands, dug my feet into her sides and she started walking slowly toward the exit of the barn.

"Wow..." I said to myself. "This is so cool."

Jacob came up beside me on a grey horse I hadn't seen before. "This is my horse when I visit. His name is Trevor. I didn't pick the name, but he's still mine."

"Looks like you've got the hang of it Bella," Billy said, joining us. "We're heading toward the trail now, so follow us."

I turned my horse toward the slightly sloping trail on the right. She obediently turned and followed Billy's horse.

"So easy..." I said to Jacob. "I don't know what I was afraid of."

I jumped though when another horse galloped past us. I strained my eyes and noticed Jenny was on the back.

"Should Jenny be going so fast?" I called to Jerry. "She's just a child after all."

He laughed. "Don't worry. Jenny is great at this. She's been riding like that since she was five. You'll see her running through the pasture later on the horse. She's got good control of him. He's a good size for her too."

I looked and noticed he was the smallest of all the horses on the trail. Jenny galloped to the head of the line, and then expertly slowed the horse to a walk.

Jacob reached out and squeezed my hand. "No need to worry about her Bells. I can run my horse too, but I'll stick back here with you. I'll show you how to run later if you like though."

"I'd love that," I said at once. I was starting to feel out of the loop again.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Sue said, turning to look at me. "You'll be a pro rider by the time you leave here."

The trail we were following eventually lead into a shady area with trees. I was grateful, since the day was so hot. I quickly found myself loving the horseback ride. Being able to ride and be in control of such a large animal made me finally feel like I belonged here.

I'd spent so much time in forks, and adjusted there. I supposed now, wherever I went in America, I just wanted to fit in.

I stroked Ginger's mane of blond hair as we walked along. "Good girl..."

"She likes you," Todd observed. "Want to take her home with us?"

"Duh!" I said, and meant it. "She can stay in my room and have carrots all day."

"She won't like that," Jacob said. "Ginger only likes hay and feed. No carrots. The other horses do though. They'll eat anything."

"Hay and feed it is then. So how long have you been riding horses?"

"Ten years," he said in a confident voice. "I love it out here. My family visits every year. This will be the first one where we've gone to a concert though."

"I can't wait until tonight!" Colin said, bouncing on his horse. "My girlfriend is going to be all over me when she finds out where we're going."

"And I am guessing," I said pointedly. "That since you won't say what concert it is, you all know about the 'Don't tell Bella' rule."

"Yep," Brady said. "Jake said he wanted to surprise you. So we're going to surprise our girlfriends too."

"You won't regret it," Jacob said to me. "I promise."

"Hey Bella," Jerry called.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Jacob says you have the most beautiful singing voice in the world. Is it true?"

I turned my head toward Jacob and he smiled. "You know it's true baby girl."

I hung my head. "I'm...decent I suppose. But I hear my voice different than everyone else."

"Chin up while you're riding Bella!" Sandy lectured, and then spoke to Jerry. "She's being modest. Bella has an incredible voice."

"Really?" he said, looking back at me. "Would you sing something for us Bella? We'd love some music while we ride. Right everyone?"

They all murmured in agreement.

"Sing Bella!" Jenny called from the front of the line. "It's so pretty when you do."

I felt an instant warmth spread across my cheeks and nose, but gave in. "I suppose I could sing one. I've been working on some original country numbers with my guitar. Would you all like something slow or fast? I can sing without my instrument, but it might not be as great."

"Your voice is always beautiful," Jacob said softly. "Sing anything you like for us baby girl."

"Ok." I took a deep breath. "I wrote this song when I was feeling really frustrated. It's a song about this summer, and the freedom I wish I had back home. It's sort of written to my parents."

"You should call and sing it to them," Julie joked.

"They'd love that." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, the song goes like this..."

_Who doesn't know what I'm talking about?_  
_Who's never left home, who's never struck out?_  
_To find a dream and a life of their own..._  
_A place in the clouds, a foundation of stone!_

_Many precede and many will, follow..._  
_A young girl's dreams no longer hollow..._  
_It takes the shape of a place out west!_  
_But what it holds for her, she hasn't yet guessed!_

_She needs..._

_Wide open spaces!_  
_Room to make her big mistakes..._  
_She needs..._

_New faces!_  
_She knows the highest stakes!_

**JPOV**_  
_

I grinned a huge, grin of satisfaction. Listening to my baby girl's voice ring through the trail was so soothing to my ears. No matter how many times I heard her sing, it never got tired. Ever.

My uncle, aunt and cousins just gaped at Bella as she sang. I knew they were awestruck by her perfect voice too. How could they not be? When I first heard it, I couldn't get it out of my head. I thought I was in love with her before ever really knowing who she was.

I decided at that moment I would talk to Bella about staying in Forks and perusing a career in music. Because as talented as she was, there's no way she should be stuck in some business college back in London doing things she doesn't' care about.

She closed her eyes now, losing herself in the rest of the song. Singing from a deep place in her heart...

_She traveled this road as a child..._  
_Wide-eyed and grinning, she never tired..._  
_But now she won't be coming back with the rest.._  
_If these are life's lessons, she'll take this test!_

_She needs..._

_Wide open spaces!_  
_Room to make her big mistakes..._  
_She needs..._

_New faces!_  
_She knows the highest stakes!_  
_She knows the highest stakes!_

_She needs..._

_Wide open spaces!_  
_Room to make her big mistakes..._  
_She needs..._

_New faces!_  
_She knows the highest stakes!_

_She knows the highest stakes..._  
_She knows the highest stakes..._

We all burst into applause when she finished and she took a small bow.

"Thanks everyone," she said happily. "It was a tough song to write, but I think it came together well. I'll have to test it out on my guitar later."

"You have so much _talent._" My aunt shook her head. "Please tell me your going to school for music when you get back to London."

My heart jumped into my throat. Back to London? It couldn't happen. It wouldn't. I refused to let it.

"Actually no," Bella said sadly. "I'll be going for business. It's a long story."

"You should go to college for music," Colin argued. "You're awesome!"

"I wish it were that simple," she said exchanging a glance with Julie. "I live a very structured life back at home, with parents who want me to do what they want and fulfill my 'wishes' for me. Its not exactly easy to tell them no."

"Don't waste your talents," my uncle said. "It's one of the worst things you can do in life."

"I know," she said thoughtfully. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

I spent an hour after the trail ride teaching Bella how to run her horse. She eventually lead Ginger into a comfortable trot, but didn't want to go any faster than that. I loved teaching her new things, and she looked extremely sexy sitting on a horse. It still amazed me that wherever Bella was in America, she adjusted like a chameleon. It showed me more and more that she belonged here.

I let Bella go back to the house with the others after our riding lesson, and I headed out into the pasture on my horse. I found my favorite large tree with the extra thick trunk, climbed off Trevor and tied his reigns to a branch. He didn't fight me, just knelt down to a patch of grass and began chomping away.

I spread the red and black checkered blanket I kept in a basket by the tree and sat down, stretching out my legs. I gazed at the yellow of the evening sun, smiling to myself as I thought again of Bella's reaction to meeting Rascal Flatt's tonight.

My life made so much more sense ever since we'd been together. How perfect is it, that she arrives here for punishment, but ends up having the time of her life and falling in love? Too perfect. That's why after this trip was over, I'd reason with her and tell her she was staying here with me. Not returning to stupid London with her controlling parents.

I wondered if Bella had heard my thoughts, because all of a sudden she was trotting Ginger over to my tree, and pulled her into a graceful stop.

"What are you doing down there sexy face?" Bella asked, grinning.

"Thinking about you," I admitted, smiling back.

"Can I come sit with you?" she asked. "You're aunt said its twenty minutes until dinner before the concert. So I was hoping to kill some time."

I scooted over on the blanket to make room. "Of course you can. Tie Ginger to a branch like I did with Trevor."

She slid down off the horse, walked her to a branch and tied her reigns to it in a tight knot. "Like this?"

"Perfect," I said.

She cheered and instead of sitting beside me, straddled my lap and rested her forehead on mine. "Alone at last."

"I know," I said, running my hands along her sides. "Its the first alone time we've had together all day. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologize," she said, taking my face between her hands. "I love spending time with your family. And it's so peaceful out here. So quiet."

I knew what she meant. That's why I loved being out here so much. The only sounds were the slight breeze and the sounds of horses chomping grass.

"You fit in perfectly baby girl," I said gently. "You're a 'Black' already you know that right?"

Her eyes gazed affectionately at the bracelet on her left wrist, then flickered back to mine. "Yep. I think I do."

I pressed my lips to her soft, pink, full ones. They tasted so good after not having exchanged a kiss for two hours straight. At first they were light flirty little kisses, then lead into more serious ones with tongue.

I pulled her hips toward mine, buried my face in her neck and ran my thumbs along the smooth skin of her exposed midriff. She whimpered into my mouth, but I didn't break the kiss. I moved my hands up over her smooth belly, higher and higher until I reached what I wanted: her perfect breasts. I pushed up her bra and attacked the nipples with my fingers, tugging and pulling until she broke off the kiss and had to moan.

"I love it when you do that..." she said quietly. "You're fingers feel so good there..."

I chuckled and kissed her lips a few times. "You should see where else they feel good."

"We can't," she protested in a weak voice. "We have to go get dinner soon and-"

"I'm hungry for something else right now," I said, and lifted her shirt until I could see the breasts I'd been playing with. Her nipples dark pink and erect. I felt myself stiffen down below. "Dammit Bella..."

She took one of her breasts in her hand and held it to my lips. "Is this what you wanted to taste?"

I nodded and sucked the little pink bud into my mouth. She let out a squeak of pleasure and curled her hands around my head while I sucked.

She tasted so fucking good there, I didn't know if I could make the time to move to other parts of her body. I massaged the skin of her lower waist, flicking my tongue back and forth over each nipple.

Her hips moved into mine. "Jake...I need you below...please..."

"Yes," I whispered, finally stopping.

I adjusted her so that her body was under mine. I slid her jean skirt up and pulled aside the crotch of her panties. I would have undressed her completely if another part of my mind wasn't worried we'd get caught out here.

I spread her lips with my fingers and blew air across her clit.

"I need your mouth there," Bella begged, touching her own breasts now. "Please baby."

I lowered my head to drink from her honey-sweet core. Fuck she always tasted so good. I concentrated on letting the tip of my tongue tease her clit, and pumping the inside of her with two fingers.

Her body jerked and she let out a growl. "Just like that Jake...fuck your mouth is amazing."

I traced little patterns on her clit with my tongue. A circle, a square, a triangle, messing up on purpose just to give her that extra jolt of pleasure.

My fingers were curling and uncurling inside of her, exploring the areas that made her yell the loudest. I pressed up on a particular spot and she screamed.

"OH SHIT JACOB RIGHT THERE!"

I smiled and pressed against the wet, squishy area. "Here you mean?"

"Uh-huh..." Her back arched. "Don't fucking stop...please make me come..."

I moved my fingers at an agonizingly slow pace, at least I knew it would be for her. My tongue was dancing across her wet pussy though, keeping her right at the edge of her release.

"Come for me beautiful," I begged. "Nice and hard..."

Her screams were so loud I quickly said an inward prayer that no one was on their way here. But she sounded so good yelling my name.

I brought her this pleasure. I made her feel this way. Me and no one else. That's why she belonged here with me.

She finally went over the edge and came hard around my fingers. Her back relaxed on to the blanket and she gasped for air.

I kissed the valley between her breasts, her throat and then her lips. "That was fun."

She shoved my chest. "It was. And now it's time for you to have fun."

I rolled over, lying flat on my back. She undid the buttons on my shirt so fast I thought a few would come flying off. Her hands moved instantly to my belt buckle after that, and my body jerked as she tried to unsnap it.

"Do you have to be so aggressive?" I teased her.

She nodded. "Yep."

Finally, my jeans were around my ankles and she wrapped her lips around my cock. I immediately felt my balls tense up.

She rolled her tongue around the head, licking and teasing with the tip, just as I'd done to her. Her other other hand jerked off my shaft.

Everything I felt in my entire body was now centered below my waist. I throbbed uncontrollably now as her tongue teased the head.

I gritted my teeth together. "Oh God Bella I'm so close..."

Her grip tightened on my cock as she rubbed me. She bit down slightly and that was all it took for me to come down her throat. The streams escaping me felt so good that I almost yelled.

Before she could even finish swallowing, I had her back in my arms. I returned her to her back, pinned her arms above her head. She looked terrified, but I didn't care. I entered her in half a second and slammed into that spot I was touching before.

She hadn't anticipated this I could tell, because her sexy, curvy little body was twitching undermine. I lowered my waist, but didn't release her arms, I wanted her to feel. Wanted her to scream. Wanted her in so much pleasure that she felt out of control of herself. And I didn't want her to move an inch until I felt like stopping.

That took a long time. I churned the sweetness inside her core for awhile, she just felt so perfect around me. So tight...and whenever I went deeper, it was never deep enough.

"I can't wait to come for you..." she said in between breaths.

I panted as I pushed myself faster, quickening the pace of my hips. "You're going to come twice for me baby girl. I can't stop..."

"Don't!" She half-yelled. "Never stop...ever..."

Her chest was rising and falling, her breasts bouncing and begging for attention. I groaned in frustration, knowing what move I would make next.

"Keep your arms here," I said, pressing them above her head so she'd know what I meant. "I have to touch your breasts...they look so lonely."

She did as she was told and I cupped them in my hands, rubbing my palms against her hard nipples.

"Ohhhh FUCK!" she yelled. "Jake I can't..."

"You will though," I said, and a smile broke across my face.

The first time she came, she was so loud I thought she would spook the horses, but they didn't move from where they were.

I kept thrusting my hips. I couldn't stop. I captured her nipples between my thumb and forefinger and pulled while I slipped and slid against her below.

So fucking beautiful when she was like this: pink in the face, having an orgasm, sweat beading around her hairline and body so alert and responsive to mine.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I...I..." She was having trouble putting a sentence together. "I...love...I love you too...Jacob..."

I picked up the pace again, desperate for her to come a second time. Her muscles clenched around me and she struggled to keep her arms above her head. I moved my hand between us and rubbed over her clit.

"Oh. My. God."

Her moan came out in broken words, and without expecting it, I came at the same time she did, so hard that my body flinched with the force of it. I collapsed beside her, taking a much needed rest on the blanket.

She turned her body toward mine, still out of breath. "Jake..."

"Give me a second..." I said breathlessly. "I'm so...I mean that was..."

"Amazing?" she finished brushing her nose against mine. "That's how I see it."

I finally caught my breath and kissed the tip of her nose. "For me too Bella. God...I've never felt so..."

"I know," she snuggled into my chest. "Thank you for that. I really needed it."

"So did I," I said, cradling her body like a child's. "And you're more than welcome."

**BPOV**

After putting our clothes back on and returning the horses to the barn, Jacob and I made our way into the kitchen of his Uncle Jerry's home, twenty minutes late for dinner. Everyone else was already digging in.

"You made it!" Sue said, removing what looked like a cobbler from the oven. "Where have you two been?"

I tried not to make eye contact with Jacob. "Sorry we were out riding. Jake wanted to show me more of the pasture. We resumed our riding lesson."

Julie gave me a look that told me she knew I was lying, but of course didn't call me on it.

"Well have a seat!" She said, pointing to the two empty chairs at the end of the table. "Jacob I made your favorite spaghetti and meatballs."

"No way!" He said eagerly, rushing into the chair beside Brady. "This looks awesome! Bella you have to try it. The sauce is her special recipe and its the most delicious thing you'll ever eat."

_Besides you, _I thought, still reeling from our time in the pasture. I took the chair on his right and Sue served me a heaping bowl of spaghetti.

Jacob practically snatched his from her and took two huge bites.

"Pig!" Muttered a dark haired girl sitting beside Colin.

"Shut up Amanda," he snapped.

"Amanda?" I said glancing down the table.

The dark haired girl with green eyes smiled at me. "Hi Bella. I've heard about you from Jacob's cousins. My name is Amanda. I'm Colin's girlfriend and will be going with you to the concert tonight."

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking her hand.

A blond girl seated next to Jenny cleared her throat. She looked a lot like Sara I thought. She had blond hair, blue eyes, a small nose and thin lips just like Quil's girlfriend. She wore a white cowboy hat, and a revealing blue and white plaid shirt that was cropped and exposed her stomach.

"My name is Ashley," she announced. "I've been dating Brady for a year."

"And I'll never know why," Jacob joked.

Brady kicked him in the leg.

"You're going to have a blast tonight," Ashley said, smiling kindly at me. "It's a great band."

"Speaking of..." Jacob checked his watch. "I've got to get out there and meet Gary an hour before the show starts."

"Shhhhhh!" Jenny said. "Don't say his name!"

"Bella doesn't know the band member's names," Jacob pointed out. "So I'm not giving anything away by saying Gary. Aunt Sue, may I have a Tupperware bowl to put this in and borrow your truck? I've got to arrange my baby girl's big surprise."

"What surprise?" I whined. "Can't you tell me? The concert is right around the corner anyway."

"Nope," he said and kissed my lips quickly. "I've got to run. You'll love it though. Call me when you get there and I'll meet you at the door. We have seats right up front in the standing area."

Sue took his spaghetti bowl. "Of course I'll package this up for you. And I'll throw in a slice of blueberry cobbler in another container."

"You're the best," he said, kissing her cheek.

"But Jake-" I protested.

"Don't worry," Amanda said, patting my back. "We'll all go and get dolled up for the concert. Do our hair, make up and look extra sexy for our boyfriends. I promise you won't regret tonight."

She was being so kind it was hard to say no. And I did need a shower and change after my encounter with Jacob. I gave her a thumbs up and dug into my spaghetti, which was as delicious as Jacob said it would be.

"I'll see you later Bells," Jacob said, picking up his containers, tipping his hat at me and leaving out the front door.

"Can I do make up and hair stuff too?" Jenny asked, pushing aside her empty plate.

"No make up," Sandy said. "But everything else is fine."

"Agreed." Billy said.

"I can put it in pig tails if you like," I said to her. "And I have some hair glitter."

"Yes!" She said, standing on her chair and clapping. "This is going to be the best night ever."

**End Author Note:** Big fat YAY to those of you who guessed Rascal Flatts. I recently attended their concert in my town. I already had them in mind to write in the next chapter anyway, but it was kind of ironic that their tour stopped where I live.

I've also been to London. So going to London and a Rascal Flatts concert? I am so living through my story characters. Now, if only I could find Jacob Black.

**Song Credit list:**

Bella's song while horseback riding: "Wide Open Spaces" by the Dixie Chicks (And no I did not post ALL of the lyrics because not all were relevant to Bella's situation.)

Jenny's song in the living room of her house: "God Blessed the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts

Song Bella and Jenny sang in the RV: "That's what I love about Sunday" by Craig Morgan

Jacob's song to Bella in the RV in case you didn't catch it: "I want to love somebody like you" by Keith Urban

Geez I listened to a lot of country music when I wrote this chapter. :)

Let me shut up and leave you with chapter 21 spoilers. We didn't break the 100 mark of comments or increase fans on the face book page, so I'll just remix the spoilers I've already given.

**Chapter 21 spoilers: (This chapter is VERY VERY VERY long and has LOTS of songs. Just warning you. :))**

Bella attends her first concert in America and gets a surprise from Jacob at the show.

Bella sings in a country bar!

After a talk with Jacob, Bella finally breaks down and asks Julie if she can stay in Forks.

The ONLY other thing I can tell you is that this chapter features songs from: Rascal Flatts, The Dixie Chicks, Tim McGraw/Faith Hill and Alan Jackson. :D

Giddy up people! We get even more country in the next chapter! Hugs!

Leave reviews!

Xo

Cam


	21. No Reins

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I own the plot. And Stephanie Meyer doesn't. And mine is better than hers. So there.**

**Chapter 21: No Reins**

**Author Note: **Dear fans of Summertime, I love you. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! They make me a very happy author.

Hugs to my beta Mistress for helping with this chapter. Love you too honey.

Here are the members of Rascal Flatts so that you know their names when you hear them: Gary Levox (lead singer) Jay DeMarcus, and Joe Don Rooney.

There are a lot of songs in this chapter, and I figured from now on, I'd list songs before we get to them, so that if you wanted, you could play them during the concert/chapter. I will also do this in future chapters. And no I do not post the COMPLETE lyrics on ALL of these. Just a few. And to fit with the concert/country bar atmosphere, I listened to the LIVE version of all of these songs.

Backwards-Rascal Flatts (Part song)

Fast Cars and Freedom-Rascal Flatts (part song)

Everyday-Rascal Flatts (part song)

No Reins-Rascal Flatts (Main song for chapter and full song. I also changed the lyrics just a bit.)

Burnin' the Honky Tonks Down-Alan Jackson (part song)

Somedays you gotta dance-The Dixie Chicks (full song)

I'll take care of you-The Dixie Chicks (full song)

It's your love-Tim McGraw and Faith Hill (part song)

American Honey- Lady Antebellum (full song)

There were about a million more songs I wanted to put in this chapter being a huge country fan, but I didn't. (I wouldn't put you through that.)

And without further ado, I present to you, chapter 21. Enjoy.

**BPOV**

It was amazing how stunned I felt to still be standing here. Rascal Flatts had sang their way through eight songs so far and I still gazed around me, in awe of the concert area.

It was outdoors, in a large pasture that had to be several hundred acres large. The stage was a huge wooden platform, with spotlights that hung over 30 feet above me, and still yet, shined as brightly as if they were right next to me. The screen behind the band blew up each member's faces, I supposed it was so anyone sitting in the back could see.

Jacob's family, Julie, Todd and I were right up front, so close to the stage, we could lean on it, and shake hands with the singers as they walked by. Behind me, stood what I thought could be the entire population of Yakima. The make-shift seating area slopped upward, and those high up on the hill overlooking the concert, had brought blankets and lawn chairs.

I'd done my best to dress in country-style clothing. My shirt was a blue sleeveless button-down blouse, my jeans: fitted and boot cut. My hair was down and Jacob's black cowboy hat rested on my head. Having no time to change since he'd left for the concert early, Jacob wore the same black and red outfit he'd been in all day, but still looked gorgeous.

Everyone one else was dressed about the same as I was, but with different colored boots and shirts. Upon request, I'd dressed Jenny identical to me. The only difference between us, was that her hair was in pig tails.

So far, I was loving the concert. Gary's voice surprised me with every song he sang. He had such a beautiful tone and range, no wonder he was so famous and that, according to Jay DeMarcus, their previous albums had gone double platinum.

"He's coming back out!" yelled Jenny, who was perched on her father's shoulders.

Indeed, Gary and the other two were coming off the break from their first set. He beamed around at everyone and walked to the microphone.

"We just had to take a short break," he said. "Is everyone ready to keep partying with Rascal Flatts?"

Everyone cheered, me the loudest, thinking this was the time for me to get the surprise Jacob kept hinting about.

His arms slid around my waist as a slow song began playing.

_I was sitting on a wooden stool,_  
_In a barbecue joint in Tennessee._  
_When this old boy walked in,_  
_And he sat right down next to me_  
_I could tell he'd been through some hard times_  
_There were tear stains on his old shirt…_  
_And he said you wanna know what you get_  
_When you play a country song backwards?_

There was a long pause after everyone sang along with him. I elbowed Jacob. "Hey…uh…why is it quiet?"

"You'll see Bells," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

The music picked up its pace and the band started almost what sounded like a new song.

_You get your house back!_  
_You get your dog back!_  
_You get your best friend Jack back!_  
_You get your truck back!_  
_You get your hair back!_  
_Ya get your first and second wives back!_  
_Your front porch swing!_  
_Your pretty little thing!_  
_Your bling bling bling and a diamond ring!_  
_Your get your farm and the barn and the boat and the Harley!_  
_First night in jail with Charlie!_  
_Sounds a little crazy, a little scattered and absurd…_

"But that's what you get when you play a country song backwards," Jacob sang in my ear.

I laughed openly. The song was so catchy I couldn't resist dancing along with everyone else.

Jacob spun me in a fast circle. Jenny applauded and yelled the rest of the lyrics at the top of her lungs.

This song and another one they'd sang called "I Melt" had by far been my favorites. I made a mental note in my head to download as many of the songs as I could when I got back.

Colin, Brady and their girlfriends skidded by, doing some sort of quick step move to the last part of the song.

_You get your mind back!_  
_you get your nerves back!_  
_Your achy breaky heart back!_  
_You get your pride back!_  
_You get your life back!_  
_You get your first real love back!_  
_You get your big screen TV, a DVD and a washing machine!_  
_You get the pond and the lawn!_  
_The brake and the mower!_  
_You go back where you don't know her!_  
_It sounds a little crazy! A little scattered and absurd…_  
_But that's what you get,_  
_When you play a country song backwards!_

Cheers, shrieks and yells echoed throughout the entire arena. Even if I hadn't been in the standing room area, I'd have stayed on my feet the whole concert. These guys were just too engaging, and even only having eyes for Jacob, I found the blond singer Joe Don, to be quite attractive.

"Before we get to our next song," said Jay DeMarcus. "I have some friends of mine I'd like to thank." He pointed toward all of us in the first row. "The Black Family."

"If it weren't for them, we wouldn't have made it to our concert last year," Gary said. "Jacob Black here was kind enough to help fix a flat tire on our van. So I would like for everyone in Yakima to give them a big round of applause!"

Everyone brought their hands together for our group and I felt a hot blush run across my cheeks. Did this mean I would get my surprise now? I had a feeling it had something to do with Jacob knowing the members of the band.

I turned to face him. "Jake? Will I get my-"

He silenced my lips with a kiss. "Not yet. Soon though. I promise. I saved the best for last."

My heart sank a little. Why did my surprise have to wait until the end of the concert? The worst part was, no one else knew what the surprise was either. According to Sandy's frantic whisper before the show, Jacob had arranged it all one on one with the band, out of ear shot of his family.

I fell in love with the next song they played, and to my shock and everyone else's they took little Jenny by the hand and pulled her on stage, where she joined them during what seemed the whole number.

She had quite the stage presence, jumping clapping and asking everyone to sing along.

Billy called out proudly, "That's my girl!" as she and the band sang on.

_Yeah, smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me!_  
_I'll just sit right here and let you take me back._  
_I'm on that gravel road, look at me!_  
_On my way to pick you up!_

_You're standing on the front porch,_  
_Looking, just like that! Remember that!_

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova!_  
_Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder!_

_Wait, baby don't move! Right there it is!_  
_T-shirt hanging off a Dogwood Branch!_  
_That river was cold but we gave love a chance!_  
_Yeah! Yeah for me!_  
_You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom!_  
_That sunset river bank first time feeling!_

Jenny skipped across the stage with her pigtails bouncing on her shoulders, pointing to each of us and singing as loud as she could. I'd memorized the chorus at this point and swayed back and forth with Jacob while singing the rest.

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova!_  
_Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder!_

_Wait, baby don't move! Right there it is!_  
_T-shirt hanging off a Dogwood Branch!_  
_That river was cold but we gave love a chance!_  
_Yeah! Yeah for me!_  
_You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom!_  
_That sunset river bank first time feeling!_

When Jenny tried to exit the stage, Gary took her hand. "Miss Black, won't you join us for another number? It's a love song though!"

Jenny's little eyes lit up and she jumped in place. "Oh my gosh I'd love to!"

"Alright!" said Joe Don excitedly.

Jay DeMarcus walked over to Jake and I, looking directly at us. Was this it? Was this my surprise?

He strummed a few chords on his guitar and winked. "This song, is called 'Everyday.'"

"I love this song!" Jenny screamed into the microphone they handed her. "I know every word."

I'd heard Jacob tell me they were waiting until the last song of the night, but still felt hopeful. I sank into Jacob's arms and waited for the next number to start. He twisted my body so that we were in a position to slow dance. I felt the crowd around us clear a path and gasped.

"Dance with me," Jacob said in my ear. "This is the next to last song."

I rested my head against his shoulder and grinned, waiting for the song to start. I watched Jenny gaze out at the audience and sing the first part of the song.

_You could have bowed out gracefully, _  
_But you didn't._  
_You knew enough to know to leave well enough alone,_  
_But you wouldn't._  
_I drive myself crazy trying to stay out of my own way._  
_The messes that I made,_  
_But my secrets are so safe,_  
_The only one who gets me!_  
_Yeah, you get me!_  
_It's amazing to me!_

_How everyday!_  
_Every day!_  
_Every day! _  
_You save my life!_

The song was unbearably sweet and gave off a nice feel of summertime. I closed my eyes and reflected on all the special moments Jacob and I had over the last few months.

"Everyday…" Jacob sang. "You save my life…"

I squeezed him as tightly as I could, not caring if I hurt him. I just wanted him closer to my body. On our left, Julie and Todd were wrapped in a tight embrace, kissing like I'd never seen them kiss before. Her lips were slightly parted as his explored hers in a very loving way.

It made me smile. I was so glad that she'd found someone to share her summer with too. I couldn't wait for the day when she came to me admitting her desperate love for Todd. And then, perhaps, a few years down the line, I could be a bridesmaid at her wedding to him.

_Every day!_  
_Every day! _  
_You save my life!_

Billy and Sandy were dancing too, a little slower than Jake and I. Jacob's aunt Sue and Jerry just stood, his arms on her shoulders as Gary lead the rest of the crowd, now waving lighters into the last verse of the song.

_Every day!_  
_Every day! _  
_You save my life!_

I wiped away a tear before it could fall, and though the music ended, I didn't let go of Jacob. This moment was so surreal to me. How many times had he held me in his arms, and why was now so special?

My answer came in an instant.

"Is everyone having a good time?" Gary asked the crowd loudly.

More cheers erupted from the people around us.

"Oh come on!" Joe Don said, annoyed. "You guys can do better than that! I said, is everybody having a good time?"

More of a roar echoed around the pasture this time and all three members of the band gave satisfied smiles of approval.

"Well before we do our last song of the night," Jay said. "I need everyone to give Miss Jennifer Black another round of applause for her hard work up here!"

Our group went into hysterics, hooting, hollering and yelling her name. Sandy even handed her the rose she'd been concealing in her purse all night. Julie and Todd were still kissing.

Gary whispered something in her ear and she gave him a thumbs-up.

Jenny took a deep bow and hopped off the stage into Colin and Brady's arms. Their girlfriends fussed over her, rustling her hair and pinching her tiny cheeks.

I finally let go of Jacob to pay attention to the concert. This was it.

"Well unfortunately," said Gary. "This is our last song of the night, and it's a special, never-before heard number that we've been playing around with and it will be on the extended edition of our new album Still Feels Good."

I clutched Jacob's hand tightly in mine. We returned to the edge of the stage, gaping up at the band.

Gary winked at Jacob. An appreciative murmur came from the audience. "You see, this song, was partially written and rehearsed just before the show tonight. A friend of mine came to me and said 'I've got this girl I'm really crazy about, and I want her to have her own special song tonight.'"

"Of course we couldn't refuse him," Joe Don said. "After all, he helped us last year, the least we could do was give him a bit more than free tickets."

"We'd been playing around with the lyrics for a while," Jay added, looking down at Jake and I. "And tonight they were fitted to tell the story of a young girl's freedom from her previous life."

My breath was coming out ragged now, and I clenched Jacob's hand so tight I thought he might protest, but he just beamed at me.

Gary walked right to the edge of the stage and stared down at me. "Are you Miss Isabella Swan?"

I jumped at the sound of my name. "Y-yes. I-I am."

He winked a second time. "Well you're boyfriend Jacob Black must be absolutely nuts about you. Because we've written this special song just for you, and when it goes on our extended edition this November, we'll add the title Bella's song."

"Are you KIDDING me?" I blurted without thinking.

Everyone in the audience laughed, even Jay and Joe Don laughed from the stage.

"I assure you I am not," Gary said kindly. "So we are going to put your beautiful face up here on this screen while we sing it to you."

I tuend my head toward Jacob. "You did all this for me?"

He planted a soft kiss on my lips. "Of course baby girl. How could I not? This is my chance to show you I love you in front of a whole city of people."

My lip trembled dangerously, but I coughed back a sob. "I love you too Jake…"

He pulled me to his waist. "Just wait until you here the song."

My face appeared on the screen with Jacob's just beside it. A chorus of 'Oooh' and 'Aaah' spilled from the people behind us.

"This song," Joe Don announced. "Is called 'No Reins.'"

_She left her country in a dust cloud._  
_Heart in her hand, chin on the ground._  
_Cried her last tear for that place._  
_She can see a little clearer now._  
_She said, "Oh, oh, I gotta go and find me."_  
_Oh, oh she found the strength to break free!_

_Like a painted wild mustang!_  
_Flyin' out across the open range!_  
_Finally gets to live her life that way!_  
_No fear! No fences! Nobody! No reins!_

_No reins!_

I let out a scream and turned to Jacob. I was already touched by the generous lyrics. I kissed his cheek. "Baby…I can't believe you-"

"Well I did," he said in my ear. "I love you baby girl. And I had to show you how much."

I was speechless. Everyone gathered around me, hugging me tightly and watching my astonished face on the screen behind the band.

_All she's ever felt is held back._  
_She says, "It's kinda nice to hear myself laugh"_  
_She's gonna do a lot more of that!_  
_She's makin' plans and makin' tracks!_  
_She said, "Oh, oh I gotta go and find me."_  
_Oh, oh she found the strength to break free!_

I flung my arms around Jacob and gave him the biggest kiss I could. I didn't care that a few thousand people were watching, or that it was showing up on the screen. All I cared about was showing him how much I loved him for having a famous band perform a song that told my story.

"I love you sexy face," I said, my heart swelling with joy. "So much."

"Love you more baby girl." He kissed me once more and then pointed behind us where everyone had their hands in the air, clapping over their heads.

He raised my arms, forcing me to join them, but I was so happy at this point I didn't care. I thought I would burst with the capacity of it. I felt so care free, and so perfect in this moment.

_Like a painted wild mustang!_  
_Flyin' out across the open range!_  
_Finally gets to live her life that way!_  
_No fear! No fences! Nobody! No reins!_

_No reins!_

_Oh, oh she's learnin' how to let go!_  
_Oh, oh whichever way the wind blows!_  
_Oh, oh she's learnin' how to let go!_

Jay and Joe Don held out their hands to me, and I knew instantly what they wanted. With a boost from Jacob, I hoisted myself up on to the stage and took the free microphone they offered me.

Seeing the concert from this angle really was something. A million times better than singing at Sandy's wedding.

Every face in the audience was on me. They all looked excited, and I heard little Jenny yell 'Sing Bella sing!' Even Julie and Todd had stopped kissing to focus on my performance.

Adrenaline rushed through every part of my body and I felt no fear. In my element, I brought my lips to the microphone and finished the song with them, dancing along the stage as I did.

_Like a painted wild mustang!_  
_Flyin' out across the open range!_  
_Finally get to live my life that way!_  
_No fear! No fences! Nobody! No reins!_

_No reins!_

_Like a painted wild mustang!_  
_Flyin' out across the open range!_  
_Finally get to live my life that way!_  
_No fear! No fences! Nobody! No reins!_

_No reins!_

_No reins!_

The song ended and was met with thunderous applause, mostly from my group. I blew a kiss to everyone there, especially Jacob. He caught it, and placed it on his heart.

Nothing compared to this feeling, to having everyone watching me, loving my voice and knowing my name, all because of Jacob.

"One more time for Miss Isabella Swan!" Joe Don said, speaking my name like a sports commentator announcing a team's start player.

I bowed gracefully, but it took a long time for everyone to calm down. It didn't bother the band though. I backed away, allowing them to have their time in the spotlight since it was, after all, their show.

They bellowed good night to their fans, brought me out for one more bit of recognition, and then I exited the stage, running for Jacob's arms again.

* * *

If I thought I'd had fun the previous night, spending hours with Jacob's family and Rascal Flatts on their tour bus, it was nothing compared to the next day.

I got an early start on my horse, trying to get up the courage to finally run her. Every time I did though, I felt as though I might topple off, and slowed Ginger to a walk.

"You can do it Bella!" Amanda said brightly trotting along on Colin's jet black horse.

"I thought only Colin, Brady and their dad could ride those horses," I said, resting my head on Ginger's neck.

"Nah. Fred will let me ride him sometimes," she said. "He just has to be in the right mood."

I rubbed Ginger's shoulder. "I doubt I'll ever be able to run her."

"You just need practice!" Jenny yelled, galloping by on her small horse. The speed at which she rode still amazed me. She was _seven_ for goodness sake.

"Hey!" Ashley called, riding up to us on another blond horse I knew was named Cassie. "What are you guys doing up so early? All the boys are still asleep."

"Bella wanted some riding practice," Amanda said. "And because Jake is still asleep, and uncle Jerry is in town, neither could help her this morning. But I can."

She nodded. "Are you guys coming to the Wild Horse tonight?"

"We're going?" Amanda said excitedly, bouncing up and down. "Oh my God I can't wait! It's been ages since I've been there."

"Sue just said we ought to take everyone," Ashley said. "It's sure to be a blast as always."

"What's The Wild Horse?" I asked, perplexed.

Ashley clapped her hands together. "It's this really cool bar in town that everyone goes to. They serve alcohol, but its also a place where anyone of any age can visit. There is a huge dance floor where people square dance, two-step and line dance all night! It's so much fun. One year, they put all of their alcohol away and let us have our junior prom there."

"Where I met Colin," Amanda said dreamily, gazing into space. "Bella you have to come along with us."

I bit my lower lip nervously. "Well…I would…but I'm not the best dancer in the world. I might end up looking like an idiot out there."

"Not at all!" Ashley shook her head. "We'll show you in Jerry's basement all the basic dance steps you need. It'll be a blast! I swear."

"Yeah that'll be awesome!" Amanda said excitedly. "Bella you are going to dance your ass off tonight and Jake won't know what happened."

My lips pulled up into a smile. "Let's go then."

Ashley, Amanda and I spent the remainder of the day in Jerry's basement learning the steps, which proved to be easier than I thought. By the fourth or fifth song, I'd caught on really well. Even Colin and Brady, who'd peeked in around lunch time, said I showed some progress for someone who'd never done this type of dancing before.

I skidded across the floor with Ashley, laughing as I did.

"Great job Bella!" She said, turning off the CD she'd been playing. "Jake is going to be amazed."

"About what?" Jacob said, walking down the steps into the basement and frowning at Ashley and Amanda. "You two have hogged my girlfriend long enough. Time for me to have some fun with her."

I took his hands and tugged his body close to mine. "And what kind of fun would that be?" I asked in a low voice so no one else could hear.

"Whatever kind you want." He winked and dropped his voice lower. "It just sucks not being able to have our own room like we do back home. Todd is nice to share with, but I miss you."

I kissed his lips. "I miss you too. I wanted you so bad last night."

His teeth gleamed as he grinned at me. "Even after the pasture yesterday?"

I buried my face in his neck. "I will never have enough."

"Guys we have to get going!" Colin called to us. "Mom and dad are bringing around the vans."

I groaned and let go of Jacob.

"Later," he whispered. "I promise."

I couldn't see how he could promise that since we were currently staying in a house full of people, but took his arm and let him lead me out the door anyway.

**AJPOV (Aunt Julie's point of view)**

Todd and I walked hand in hand up to The Wild Horse bar. We'd hung back at the house to have a private discussion about Bella. Her mother had called, furious with me because she assumed I was keeping Bella from calling her parents, since she hadn't spoken to them in weeks. It took a long time to calm my sister down and assure her that Bella was perfectly safe. She told me to 'watch myself' and then slammed down the phone.

"Stop worrying Julie," Todd said, brushing back a strand of my hair. "Rene will calm down and call back tomorrow with an apology I bet."

I huffed. "You don't know my sister very well. I can't believe she actually thinks I'd keep Bella from calling them. I don't exercise any sort of control over her. I want Bella to be an adult and her own person."

Todd kissed the back of my hand "Don't worry about it. Both Bella and I know how much you care about her and that's all that matters. They think they can just stretch their puppet strings overseas and control her here. She doesn't have to call them and I don't blame her for wanting this life more."

"I just want to hear her say it," I said, hugging Todd tightly. "When she asks me, I will keep her here. I want her to speak for herself. Though I have a feeling that at that point, her parents really will hate me."

He lifted my chin and touched his soft lips on mine. "But _I_ don't hate you. I never could."

I smiled. "I know honey. Thank you for that. I could never hate you either."

He opened the door of The Wild Horse. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I linked my arm through his and walked inside.

The Wild Horse was absolutely huge. There was a tiny bar and stools in one back corner, but the rest of the place was nothing but a dance floor and small stage on the right side of the room. People crowded around the floor, and if they weren't dancing, they were clapping along to the music played by an unfamiliar band on the stage.

Todd helped me through the crowd and we found out, at least where all of the kids were.

Bella skidded by, holding Jacob close to her and I noticed with a shock that they were two-stepping.

_She's burnin' the honky tonks down!_

_She caught me to runnin' around!_

_She was dancing in the ashes, when they caught her with them matches!_

_She's burnin the honky tonks down!_

_Well she's burnin the honky tonks down!_

_I tried but I couldn't put 'em out!_

_Did my best to save the whiskey, but the flames' just too risky!_

_She's burnin the honky tonks down!_

"Where did she learn to dance like that that?" Todd asked, shaking his head.

"I think that's what she was up to in the basement this afternoon," I said.

Bella gazed happily into Jacob's eyes. He spun her under his arm and they glided back toward the other side of the room. Colin and Amanda followed right after.

Jerry walked over to us and pointed at the kids. "Having fun aren't they?"

"Looks like it!" I said, nodding to the music. "It's good for them though."

"Especially for Bella," he added. "I sure hope she decides to stick around here. She's a real joy to have around. Fits right in with the family."

I beamed. "I'll have to tell her you said so, and I agree. I've loved having her in my company this summer.

_I just hope I don't lose her, _I thought sadly.

Jacob and Bella rounded the floor again with several other couples. I loved watching the happy, care free look in her eyes. _This _was where my niece belonged. Not in Yakima specifically. But with me and Jacob.

I clapped with everyone else as the song ended. Todd, Jerry, Sue and I selected a table right near the dance floor and he ordered four beers.

"How long have your kids been line dancing?" I asked, watching Brady and Ashley move past them in a blur.

"For years," Sue answered proudly. "I am so proud of my boys. They've passed the gift on to their girlfriends as well."

"And aside for a few issues with grades, we've had no trouble with them," Jerry said, handing out beers when the waitress returned. "What about your Bella, Julie? How did she react when she first got here?"

I quickly told the story of the day I brought Bella to my house and how difficult she'd been with the meal I'd cooked her. I then recounted how, over time and mostly due to Jacob, she became a pure delight to live with and how I now thought of her as more of a daughter than anything.

"And as you heard," I finished. "She has the most beautiful voice. I love listening to her practice. Sometimes it soothes me to sleep at night when I'm having trouble. She has no knowledge of this though, otherwise she might tease me or stop."

"I can understand her great passion for music," Jerry said. "I sing and play the fiddle myself. I wonder if Bella might join me in a duet before she leaves. Just for fun."

"You'd have to ask her but I bet she'd love it," Todd said, inclining his head toward Bella and Jacob on the dance floor.

"They have open mic night here you know," Sue said. "You should see if Bella would like to get up there. She's just got one of those voices you never get tired of."

"Oh she'd love that!" I turned toward the dance floor and waved my hand, trying to get Bella's attention since she was letting Jacob dance with Jenny.

She spotted my wave and made her way over.

"We were just talking about you!" Jerry said cheerfully.

"Really bad stuff too," Todd joked.

Her happy expression turned to shock. "Er…what?"

"Nothing bad dear ignore him," I said, elbowing Todd in the ribs.

"They have open mic night here every night," Sue said. "We were thinking you might like to get up there and show your stuff. If you tell them what key you'd like, they'll follow you, even if its an original."

Her eyes grew wide and she grinned. "Oh wow! Really? I'd love to!"

Sue pointed her toward the left side of the stage, where the band was still playing their music. "Go that way darling."

"Thanks!" She said, adjusting her hat and running off.

"This should be good," Todd said, finishing his mug of beer and waving the waitress over for a second.

I rested my head on his shoulder and stretched up to kiss his cheek.

Sue watched us appreciatively. "How long have you two been dating if you don't mind my asking?"

Todd looked into my eyes. "I'd say…almost a month I think."

"Something like that," I said dismissively. "I don't count the days too much. I just know I love being with him."

He put an arm around me. "And I love being with you."

"No need to ask them if it's going well," Jerry said to his wife.

We all laughed.

"Alright everyone!" came the voice of the disc jockey from the stage. "We've got a girl named Isabella Swan who'd like to sing an original country song she's been working on. She'll be our first contestant for open mic night so please give her a huge round of applause!"

Bella walked on to the stage and whispered something to each member of the band. They readied their instruments, and she took the cordless microphone passed to her.

"How's everyone doing?" she said confidently, beaming around at her little audience. "I've got a song I hope you all will dance to. I wrote it about a week ago just for fun."

"You're the girl from the Rascal Flatts concert!" A stocky, blond boy in a cowboy hat yelled. "You can really sing!"

"Thank you," Bella said, giving a little bow. "Should I start then?"

A happy murmur escaped the crowd. Bella signaled the band and started her song.

_It was about five 'til five on Friday._  
_We were all getting ready to go._  
_And the boss man started screaming,_  
_and his veins began to show!_  
_He said you and you come with me!_  
_'cause you're gonna have to stay!_  
_My heart was thumping I was jumping!_  
_I had to get away…_

_Some days you gotta dance!_  
_Live it up when you get the chance!_  
_'Cause when the world doesn't make no sense!_  
_And you're feeling just a little too tense!_  
_Gotta loosen up those chains and dance!_

"She's really something," Jerry said, watching her in amazement.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am going to go dance, and show Bella how much I love her song," Todd said. "Julie, will you join me?"

"Of course." I took his hand, and he spun me on to the dance floor.

Billy and Sandy finally appeared from wherever they'd been and started dancing as well.

_Well I was talking with my baby,_  
_over a small glass of tea._  
_He asked the loaded question:_  
_He said now how do you feel about me?_  
_My mind was racin' I was pacin'!_  
_but the words just wouldn't come!_  
_And there was only one thing left to do…_

_I feel it comin' on…_

_Some days you gotta dance!_  
_Live it up when you get the chance!_  
_'Cause when the world doesn't make no sense!_  
_And you're feeling just a little too tense!_  
_Gotta loosen up those chains and dance!_

I was shocked to find Jacob and Jenny moving in a fast two-step across the floor by the stage. He had to kneel slightly due to his height, but it had to be one of the most adorable things I'd ever seen.

Bella winked at them, and then gestured for everyone to clap along. The place was full of outstretched arms waving hands above their heads. It was like being at the concert all over again.

"Look who isn't shy anymore," Todd said loudly.

"I know," I said, watching Bella move across the stage.

_Some days you gotta dance!_  
_Live it up when you get the chance!_  
_'Cause when the world doesn't make no sense!_  
_And you're feeling just a little too tense!_  
_Gotta loosen up those chains and dance!_

_You gotta loosen up those chains and dance!_  
_Come on and loosen up those chains and dance!_

**BPOV**

I was surprised when I finished my song, that no one applauded. Instead, there was a half seconds silence before everyone started chanting, "MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!" including Jacob and Jenny, who was perched, as she had been with Billy last night, on Jacob's shoulders.

"You guys want another one?" I asked in disbelief.

"MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!"

I laughed out loud and thought for a second. There was a particular song I'd written for Jacob that was of the country genre, but I wasn't sure if now was the time to sing it.

However, it was the only country original I had left without doing a cover, and I felt, after all he'd done for me, that Jacob deserved to hear it. Even if he had to do so with hundreds of other people in the room.

He must have read my mind, because he placed Jenny carefully on her feet, ran outside and returned within five minutes. Clutched in his hand was my black guitar case.

"Thanks sexy face," I knelt down to whisper to him.

He placed it on the stage beside my feet. "No problem baby girl. Sing your beautiful heart out for me. Ok?"

"I will," I promised. I opened my guitar case and turned toward the band. "I won't be needing your services for this one guys. I've got my own instrument here."

"Let's take a break then," said the lead singer, and one by one, they all left the stage.

I pulled my guitar strap over my shoulder , spread my sheet music on a small black stand in front of me and took the stool that the lead singer had previously been sitting on.

"Do you mind a slow one?" I asked everyone.

Almost everyone shook their heads and Jenny yelled "Nope!" very loudly.

I giggled and picked at a few strings on my guitar. Though the light on the stage was very bright now, I could still make out Jacob's face in the crowd.

I focused on his glinting eyes. "It's called 'I'll take care of you' and it's a song I wrote and will dedicate to the love of my life Jacob Black."

His smile grew, though I didn't think it was possible, even bigger.

I strummed on my guitar for a minute or two, trying to get the melody right, and then began singing.

_Times are hard and rents are high._  
_What can a working girl do?_  
_But struggle through another day._  
_Then I'll take care of you._

_Nights are long and dreams are cold._  
_If they're all you wake up to._  
_But should you rise with cryin' eyes,_  
_I'll take care of you._

_So let them talk about us!_  
_Let them call us funny things!_  
_People sometimes do._  
_I don't care as long,_  
_As you know I love you._  
_Oh, and you know I do…_

_I'll be there but you might not see me._  
_It's never easy to get through._  
_But when the laughter dies away…_  
_I'll take care of you._

The last two stanzas were always the hardest part of the song for me, and even now I found myself getting choked up. It felt, in my lyrics, as if I was saying I wouldn't always be here for Jacob. And I wouldn't. My approaching wedding was now two weeks away.

My fingers played the long instrumental section of the song without even trying. Everyone in my group was clutched to their partner, even Jacob was slow dancing with Jenny in his arms, but his eyes were on me.

I let my mind wander. This had truly been the most amazing summer ever. I'd found life, love and reason here. Jacob had taught me so much. I remembered all the close, intminate moments we'd shared. The evening after we met his dolphin friends, the first night we made love, and all the sweet times we were so close to kissing before we actually did.

It was so hard to imagine a life without him. I'd built more than just love. I'd built trust and understanding, and on some level even friendship. Would I really be able to say goodbye to him in two weeks time?

Slow tears trickled down my cheeks. I knew the answer to that: No. I couldn't leave him because he was my whole life. And I loved his family too. Most of all, I loved the woman I'd become since finally letting my guard down and having fun. I liked being free and careless. And I loved being able to sing out in the open.

I didn't love Edward anymore. I knew that. When I left London, I left whatever I felt for him behind. I'd found something fresh and new in my Jacob. Something better, bigger and stronger. My heart felt like it was breaking open at the thought of leaving, and never seeing his beautiful face and infectious smile again.

There was only one solution: I had to go to Julie and tell her I wanted to stay. And I would do so as soon as my song was over.

Jacob was alarmed to see the tears running down my cheeks. He mouthed 'What's wrong?' but I didn't answer. I just finished my song.

_So let them talk about us!_  
_Let them call us funny things!_  
_People sometimes do._  
_I don't care as long,_  
_As you know I love you._  
_Oh, and you know I do…_

_I'll be there but you might not see me._  
_It's never easy to get through._  
_But when the laughter dies away…_  
_Then I'll take care of you._

_Darling I'll take care of you._

I was dully aware of the claps and cheers coming from everyone in the bar. I said a quick thank you and placed my guitar back in its case.

I all but ran off stage and for once, ignored Jacob's outstretched arms. I dashed past him and ran to Julie.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked, my voice thick with oncoming sobs.

"Of course honey," she said, looking alarmed.

I tugged her through the bar until we were outside. The night was hot and humid, the black sky full of white, twinkling stars.

Julie helped me sit down on a nearby bench, and for a long time, all I could do was sob in her arms.

She rubbed my back with her hand. "It's ok sweetheart. I'm here."

I finally sat up and took a deep breath. "Julie…I…"

She dug around in her pocket for a moment, and then pulled out a handkerchief.

I took it gratefully and blew my nose. "Thanks."

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, frowning. "You seemed so happy up there singing your song."

"I wasn't though," I insisted. "I was miserable. Because all I could think about was leaving Jacob in exactly two weeks. Two Julie. That's all I have left. And I can't stand it!"

She put both arms around me and rocked me like a small child. "Oh Bella…"

I sobbed hard into the handkerchief. "J-j-j-julie…c-c-can I ask you s-s-something p-p-please?"

"Anything you like," she said, sounding hopeful.

I took several deep breaths. "I can't go back to London. I know I can't. I love Jacob and my life here too much. And I think if I went and married Edward, it would kill me. My parents don't have my best interests at heart. Only their own. So would it be okay…if I stayed in America and lived with you?"

I heard her gasp, but I went on."I love you Julie, and I love it here more than I ever thought I could. Can I please stay? I promise to be good, keep working at The Lodge and attend college in the fall. We could even spend holidays together…"

"Bella I love you too," she said soothingly. "And of course you may stay with me if it's what you want. I've only been waiting all summer for you to ask me."

I bolted upright, hardly daring to believe it. "You have?"

She nodded, her blue eyes full of joy. "I have indeed. But I was trying to teach you a lesson. Back home, you have everything done for you, and you never say what you are really feeling. I wanted to hear you say the words to me, and I am so pleased that you finally have."

I threw my arms around her. "Aunt Julie thank you so much. I want to stay! I'll do everything and-"

"I know," she said with a small laugh. "I know you will baby girl."

I giggled. "No copyrighting. That's Jacob's name for me."

"It is," came Jacob's voice from behind us.

I turned around and he stood there, looking confused.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Everything is fine," Julie answered for me, stroking my hair. "That song Bella wrote you just got a little emotional for her. She's a real romantic."

Jacob smiled, walked over and lifted me into a hug. "It's ok baby girl. I get emotional too. The song was great. One of the best you've written for me. Thank you."

"You are so welcome," I said, savoring this moment in his arms, now that I knew I had a way of staying there forever.

"I love this song," Julie said, referring to the music pouring from the inside of the bar. "So if you two will excuse me, I am going to go find Todd and dance."

Jacob's warm lips pressed against my forehead, cheek and then my lips. "Do you want to have a final dance Bells? After this, uncle Jerry wants to head home and have the homemade ice cream aunt Sue made."

"Sounds perfect." I kissed him back and he lead me back into the bar.

No one looked up as we passed. Every couple in the place was tightly wrapped in each others arms, swaying to a very sweet love song.

"Welcome back," Sandy whispered, when Jacob and I found a spot beside her and Billy to dance.

"Thanks," Jacob said and moved his body against mine for a slow dance.

I closed my eyes, feeling thoroughly soothed now. I finally felt at ease since speaking my mind. And there was even a slight chance I could really stay here forever.

Jacob seemed to be glad I was back in his arms again. He rocked me from side to side and began singing:

_Oh it's a beautiful thing._

_Don't think I can keep it all in._

_I just gotta let you know, _

_What it is that won't let me go…._

_It's your love…_

_Just does somethin' to me!_

_Sends a shock right through me!_

_I can't get enough!_

_And if you wonder, _

_About the spell I'm under,_

_Oh, it's your love._

**JPOV**

An hour later, I was back at home and sitting around the living room with my family, eating my aunt's delicious homemade ice cream.

"Where's Bella?" Sue asked, bringing another bowl into the room. "I've got fresh ice cream for her too."

"In the bedroom," I said, pointing upstairs. "She said she needed a minute, and she'd be down."

"Go check on her please," Jenny said anxiously. "She looked sad on the way back here."

"Sure," I said, getting to my feet. "I'll be right back everyone."

I ran up the stairs two at a time and knocked on her door. "Bella?"

"Come in Jake!" She called.

Her voice didn't sound sad, that was good. I swung the door open to find her cross legged on the bed. She was strumming on her guitar, with sheet music spread out in front of her.

I sank down beside her and looked at the complicated stream of notes. "What are you doing?"

"Working on this cover," she responded, bumping me with her shoulder. "I quite like this song. I heard it last week."

"It's one of my family's favorites," I said, reading the title on the top of the paper. "Why don't you come downstairs and sing it for us?"

She snorted. "Aren't you all tired of hearing my singing by now?"

I kissed her cheek. "I never get tired of it."

"If they want me to I guess I can sing one more," she said dryly.

"Are you alright?" I asked with concern. "You seem a little funny since you got back from the bar. I didn't do anything did I?"

"Not at all," she assured me. "Singing that other song just took a lot out of me."

I hugged her waist. "I'm sorry. I…didn't know."

She smiled at me. "Don't worry about it sexy face. Let's get downstairs."

"Good," I said, helping her to her feet. "Because there's a huge bowl of ice cream waiting on you down there."

She gathered her sheet music carefully and followed me back down stairs.

My aunt Sue's eyes lit up when she spotted us. "Ah wonderful! Bella I've got you some dessert here. Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine," she said, still smiling. "Just practicing a song cover is all."

"Will you sing it for us?" Sandy asked. "Just one more. I hope we aren't wearing out your voice."

Bella shook her head at my step mom. "Not even a little."

"You were great at the bar tonight," Colin said, handing Sue his empty bowl of ice cream. "I couldn't stop dancing."

"Seriously," Brady agreed. "You've got mad talent."

"Thanks," Bella said, with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Do you mind?" my uncle Jerry asked, reaching for her sheet music, now laying on the table.

"Go ahead."

He read over it carefully. "Bella I love this song. Great choice. Is it what you'll be singing for us?"

Bella nodded, her mouth still too full to answer.

He pulled his instrument case from beside the fireplace. "Do you mind if I accompany you on the fiddle? I think that it, combined with the guitar on this number would sound lovely."

She swallowed hard. "Really? That sounds like fun. Of course you can join me."

"Excellent!" I said brightly. "Looks like we're having a music party in here."

"Can I stay up and here daddy?" Jenny begged, crawling into my father's lap. "Please? Please? Please?"

He laughed and patted her head. "Of course you can princess. But afterward it's bedtime for you. It's near one in the morning now."

"Yes!" She said, punching the air with a fist.

Bella handed me her half-eaten bowl of ice cream. "Finish this off will you? I'm kind of anxious to sing the song now."

"Sure will," I said, digging in.

Bella positioned her guitar and we all gathered around closer.

My uncle sat down on her other side, and placed his fiddle under his chin. "Ready when you are Miss Swan."

She gave me one quick kiss before starting the song. "I chose to learn this one, because it reminds me of how much fun I've had here this summer."

"And all because of me!" Jenny said excitedly.

Bella laughed again. "Yes dear. _All_ you."

I leaned my head on to her shoulder and watched her begin singing the song.

_She grew up on a side of the road._  
_Where the church bells ring and strong love grows._  
_She grew up good._  
_She grew up slow._  
_Like American honey…_

_Steady as a preacher…_  
_Free as a weed!_  
_Couldn't wait to get goin…_  
_But wasn't quite ready to leave!_  
_So innocent, pure and sweet…_  
_American honey…_

_There's a wild, wild whisper_  
_Blowing in the wind_  
_Calling out my name like a long lost friend_  
_Oh I miss those days as the years go by!_  
_Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime_  
_And American honey._

As I Bella predicted, the guitar and fiddle sounded amazing together, especially when combined with her sugar sweet singing voice.

I closed my eyes and let the sweet sound over take me again. Would I ever get tired of this? I didn't think so. It was one of the first things about her that I'd fallen in love with.

A chorus of voices echoed around the room as everyone joined in the song. I could tell by my family's reaction, that they loved her voice just as much as I did. Sue stared at Bella like she was one of her own. Colin and Brady were smiling. My dad, Sandy and Jenny were slightly swaying in place. Todd and Julie weren't singing, but just relaxing together, watching Bella closely.

I decided suddenly, that I wasn't going to let Bella leave in two weeks. I was going to make sure she stayed here forever. There was no way I could ever let someone so special get away.

I put an arm around her shoulders and finished singing the song with her. She smiled affectionately.

_Get caught in the race_  
_Of this crazy life_  
_Trying to be everything can make you lose your mind_  
_I just wanna go back in time_  
_To American honey, yea_

_There's a wild, wild whisper_  
_Blowing in the wind_  
_Calling out my name like a long lost friend_  
_Oh I miss those days as the years go by!_  
_Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime_  
_And American honey._

_Gone for so long now_  
_I gotta get back to her somehow_  
_To American honey_

_Ooh There's a wild, wild whisper,_  
_Blowing in the wind._  
_Calling out my name like a long lost friend_  
_Oh I miss those days as the years go by!_  
_Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime_  
_And American honey._  
_And American honey…_

* * *

Our last day in Yakima flew by so fast it was almost a blur. We spent it mostly riding horses and hanging out around the house.

I was feeling frustrated. Because I had to share Bella with my family, I barely got any alone time with her. She was either helping my aunt cook, having girl talk with Ashley and Amanda, doing Jenny's hair or having whispered conversations with my step mom.

I was happy that she was fitting in so well, but feeling more sexually frustrated than anything. I'd now gone two complete days with barely more than a kiss.

Bella had confessed, on her way to race Colin and Brady on her horse, that she was feeling the same way, but there was no way to fit in another trip out to my tree in the pasture with everyone hanging around.

So unfortunately, we were forced to wait through another drive back to Forks before being able to be alone.

"Take care honey," my aunt Sue said, hugging Bella tightly. "I love you. Come back soon ok?"

"Don't run off to London on us," Jerry said sternly. "We want you to visit again."

"I'll try," she said, looking uncomfortable.

_She will,_ I promised in my head. _She'll be here forever if I can help it._

We all took turns hugging my uncle, aunt, cousins and their girlfriends before reloading the RV.

"Call me now that you have my number ok?" Ashley asked Bella through the window. "We have to keep in touch."

"Definitely!" Bella waved her phone, to show Ashley's number logged in it. "I had so much fun with all of you. Thanks again for inviting me."

"You are welcome anytime!" Colin said excitedly. "But you have to bring your guitar with you!"

"No she doesn't!" I said hotly. "Bella does NOT have to bring her guitar just to visit."

"He was only joking Jacob calm down, " Billy lectured from the front seat, and then turned to my uncle. "You guys take care. We'll call you when we get back home."

"Bye everyone!" Sue said, waving as the RV pulled out of their driveway.

I brought my arms around Bella's waist and whispered in her ear, "Ready to go?"

"Born ready," she said in an anxious tone. "I've been aching for you for two days now."

I chuckled. "Great minds think alike baby girl. I just so happen to have off work tomorrow. So I was hoping we could maybe get caught up on lost time?"

"Mmmm." She closed her eyes. "Sounds good to me. I can't wait."

"All day and all night," I said, lowering my voice even more since Jenny was lurking around. "Just you, me and my bedroom."

She shivered in my arms. "God I hope we get home fast."

"Me too," I said, capturing her lips with mine. "La Push here we come."

End Author Note: I just have one thing to say: Oh-my-god-that-was-a-fuck-load-of-songs.

But I hope you guys liked the chapter. I wanted this one to be more of a musical chapter than anything. So I hope the songs weren't too much for you. What did you think of the concert? The bar? Jerry playing the fiddle with Bella?

There was one more song I wanted to include in this chapter, but didn't. so I will do a little outtake where someone other than Bella will sing for once! Yay! It'll be posted between now and the next summertime update (for those who read the outtakes.)

Our characters are headed back to Forks! What awaits them there? Not Edward. Sorry. But we'll get to that soon. We're so close I can almost taste it.

Double chapter spoilers just because I felt like it!

**Chapter 22 spoilers:**

Jacob and Bella make up for lost time. ;) (LEMON!)

Julie begins arrangements for Bella to attend Forks University in the fall.

While making flight preparations with Emmett, Edward receives another phone call from Leah.

Bella is furious when Jacob promises his little sister that she's going to stay in America, fearing that Jacob has gotten Jenny's hopes up.

**Chapter 23 spoilers:**

Jacob and Leah have another fight about Bella.

Bella is stunned when Edward and her parents show up on Julie's doorstep, and announce that her best friends from England are due to arrive soon after.

When Jacob discovers Bella's parents are in town, he takes desperate measures to make sure she can't meet them for a scheduled dinner at The Lodge. (This will be a very fun scene.)

Ok guys. See? One more chapter before Bella's parents and Edward return. I just wanted ONE more bit of fun with Jake!

Leave reviews. I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Xo

Cam


	22. I'd Lie

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters, not me. (But my version of her characters is better.)**

**Chapter 22: I'd lie**

**Author Note: **Hello my lovely summertime fans! It's time for a new chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews. And thanks to my beta Mistress for editing this chapter. I love you lady.

Note: I don't know if there is actually a university in Forks or not since I couldn't find one, but there is in my story. This update is just a fun one, sort of the filler before the drama starts. So enjoy everyone!

Song for this chapter is "I'd lie" by Taylor Swift. Lyrics found in the chapter. (Only one song this time though.)

**BPOV**

My shrill, high pitched giggles filled the room as Jacob assaulted my neck with feather soft kisses and bites.

"Stop it!" I said, shoving against his chest. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"No sleeping baby girl," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "It's time to wake up and play."

"We've been playing for hours!" I whined, still giggling.

And it was perfectly true. We both spent the entire ride home from Yakima sleeping so that we'd have enough energy to make up for lost sexual time. Once arriving in Billy's driveway and timing our exit so Jenny wouldn't follow, we all but ran into Jacob's bedroom and assaulted each other. The last few hours had been nothing but relief-filled wonderful, bliss.

"Its still not long enough," Jacob said in his deep, husky voice.

I rolled over, momentarily blinded by the bright blue light coming from his ceiling. My eyes had been shut for the better part of an hour.

I stared at Jacob. His long, beautiful shiny black hair was slightly tousled, there was a playful gleam in his eye and smirk on his lips, and he was leaning on one hand and gesturing to me with the other.

"I want more hours. I want to play," he repeated.

I pulled myself to him and buried my face in his chest. "No. We've been in here for hours and its almost two in the morning. What will your family think?"

"We did tell them we were tired," he said softly. "And going to bed early. So naturally, they'll think we're sleeping. Even so, it's not like they don't know we're having sex."

I sat upright gazing at him in horror. "What? How the hell do they know we're having sex?"

He laughed. "I talked to my dad about it before we had our first time. Do you remember the cave?"

I couldn't help but smile. Yes I remembered the cave. We'd returned there only once, due to its chilly coldness at night. But I remembered.

"It was the happiest night of my life," I confessed, unashamed. "How could I forget?"

He beamed. "Mine too beautiful, although, I consider every night with you to be a precious treasure."

I swooned and let myself fall into the cradle of his arms.

He kissed my forehead. "So…"

"So what?" I asked quietly.

"So are we playing some more or not?" he asked, jabbing me in the ribs.

I snorted. "You think it's that easy huh?"

"I do," he said. "I think it's easy to get to you that way. You never resist me. You with your supple curvy little body…your perfect breasts…your flat stomach…your perfect thighs…the way you scream my name…"

I tried and failed to prevent myself from shivering.

He squeezed my arm. "See what I mean? Play time. Now. You and me. This bed."

"Only once more," I joked, bringing my lips to his. "You act like we are in this to make babies or something."

He chuckled against my lips and pushed my body back into the comfortably warm pillows. "Not now…but someday I want you to have my babies. Lots and lots of them."

"How…many…" I said between kisses.

"Hmmmm," he murmured. "Ten."

I broke off the kiss and shoved him playfully again. "Ten babies? Are you insane Jacob Black? I can't have ten babies! I'd look like hell after that."

"You'll be beautiful always," he said resuming the kiss. "Always my beautiful Bella. And we'll have lots of kids running around everywhere and screaming all the time…"

I opened my eyes and saw his cloud over dreamily. "Is that a good thing?"

"For the future," he said. "But for now…the only screaming I want to hear is yours. No more chit chat."

I willingly gave in, pressing my body flat against the mattress. Jacob's soft lips moved straight to my breasts, tasting and teasing each nipple with his rough little tongue.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. Would I ever get tired of how his mouth felt on me?

"You taste like strawberries," he said, rolling his tongue over the hardening bud. "So delicious…"

He left my breasts then, and covered my sensitive stomach with kisses and little bites to my bellybutton ring, which he often played with in bed.

My eyes rolled back and my core ached for him. "Lower…" I panted. "Lower please…"

"In a minute Miss Impatient," he said consolingly. "I haven't finished with you yet."

I spread my legs for him and waited. He every inch of my tender, inner thighs up to my kneecaps and then back down.

My heart pounded, blood raced through my veins and my breaths were like gasps already. I felt his lips finally hover right over my slit. I fought the urge to beg him again.

"You smell so sweet…" he said in a low voice.

I dug my fingers into his hair and shoved it lower.

"Ok, you win," he said, and started licking.

He started with slow, agonizing licks right across my clit that drove me insane. Still sensitive from the sex we'd been having earlier, it would take me no time at all to come.

My back pressed into the pillows. "Oh Jake…don't stop…"

He didn't. He closed his lips around my clit and began sucking, still in that extremely slow pace.

"Faster…" I begged.

He increased suction only slightly, but that was enough for me. I bucked my hips into his face. Dammit…Would I ever get tired of how his tongue felt against me?

I moaned and his hair tangled between my fingers as I gripped it tightly. I felt him insert two fingers and press upward toward my favorite spot.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled.

He looked up at me through his long lashes. "I want you to come for me Bella. Please…"

I was close. I moved my hips a little so I could feel his fingers deeper inside me. My juices coated his hands….but I didn't come just yet.

His tongue circled my clit again and again and again. My thighs quivered around the sides of his head.

I had no control over my body anymore. My breaths felt like someone else was taking them, my feet were kicking of their own accord, my hands gripped so tightly against his hair I was afraid of pulling out several strands…

And still his tongue didn't stop. The tip of it flicked against me for the longest time until…yes…

My body seemed to fly away with my release, and I didn't come down for a long time.

**JPOV**

I watched Bella as her body relaxed. She gazed up at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath.

"Did you like that sexy Bella?" I asked slyly.

She grinned. "Mmmhmm…"

"Good," I said, crawling up the bed to lay behind her. "I enjoyed it too."

"Is that all I get?" She asked, a little impatient.

I laughed. "You're kidding right?"

I turned her sideways until her body was spooning with mine and lifted one of her legs. I inserted my cock slowly and she groaned.

"Oh God…"

"You're soaked from that last orgasm baby girl," I murmured in her ear. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes…" she said her voice full of longing.

I started thrusting my hips into hers, driving myself deeper and deeper I cupped her breast in one hand, and reached my other hand down to rub her clit.

"How does this feel?" I whispered in her ear. .

Her eyes squeezed shut and her face turned pink. "It's…so much…deeper…"

"That's the idea."

I clutched her body tightly to mine as we fucked. The sheets were soaked with the sweat from our bodies.

She spread her legs a little wider, allowing better access to her G-spot. Fuck she was so tight. My dick throbbed.

Bella moved her hips back against mine and buried her face in my pillow to muffle her screams.

I continuously brushed my fingers over her soaked clit.

She whimpered. "Right there…don't stop."

"As if I have any intention of stopping," I said quietly. "I love how you feel wrapped around me…"

Another throb. Feeling my release on its way I bit down hard on her shoulder.

"You…trying…to mark…me or something?" she asked in between breaths.

I didn't respond. I couldn't. all I could focus on was my approaching climax, though I could tell she was close too. Her walls clenched twice.

"Mmmm…" she moaned. "I like this position."

I grinned. "Thought…you would…"

I kept the same pace, thrusting my hips, playing with her nipple and brushing across her clit. Her moans gained volume, and so did mine.

"Shit I'm coming…" I told her. "Any second…"

"Me t-"

She didn't finish her sentence before exploding into pieces. She came so hard it forced my climax as well, and we both screamed in pleasure.

I finally found the will to stop and Bella sighed with relief.

"So," I said, pressing my lips to her ear. "You liked the new position?"

She gave a weak nod and smiled a little.

"Good," I repeated. "Because there are more I want to show you."

She rolled over and raised an eyebrow. "You are going to kill me before the end of the night."

I kissed her pouty lips. "Possibly. But isn't it a great way to go?"

"Oh yeah," she said sarcastically. "Death by sex. Great."

I gave her another kiss. "Ok, ok. We can sleep…for now."

"Don't feel bad," she said, snuggling close to me again. "It's incredible making love to you. I'm just exhausted…"

"As you should be," I said, moving her arm so it would wrap around my neck. "And like I said, we'll sleep for now. But tomorrow is a whole different story."

**BPOV**

Sunlight burned my eyelids before I could even wake up the next morning. I impatiently rolled over and snuggled into Jacob's chest. His arm slid around me and his lips pressed into my hair. He was awake, but I wasn't ready to wake up yet.

I breathed slowly, allowing sleep to take me again when my cell phone rang.

"Dammit…" I mumbled into his chest.

"I've got it baby girl," he said softly. "Hello?"

Even with my head covered in Jacob's soft cotton blanket I heard my aunt's voice come from the receiver.

"Hi Jake. I know Bella is there with you. Tell her she needs to come home right away. I have great news."

I groaned and hummed a little, trying to block out the sound of her voice. My body was entirely too tired to start moving yet.

Jacob laughed at me. "I'll tell her Julie…but she is kind of asleep right now…"

"She'll want to wake up for this," Julie said eagerly. "Please, bring her home. I have to talk to her in private."

I reached my hand from under the covers and took the phone from Jacob. "Julie…I'm tired. Can't I come home later?"

She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Honey, it's about plans for you to stay here. I have an update."

I sat up so fast my head nearly collided with Jacob's chin. "Sorry babe," I said to him, and then turned my attention back to my aunt. "I'll be right home."

I jumped out of Jacob's bed and tossed on clothes as fast as I could.

He looked at me in alarm. "Bella? Why are you leaving so fast? I was hoping we could have a picnic on the beach later-"

"We can," I promised and kissed him on the lips quickly. "I'll meet you about one o clock, but for now I've got to go talk to Julie-"

"Baby girl," he said, pointing to his clock. "It's already half past twelve."

"Did I sleep that late?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes at the glowing red numbers.

A devilish smile spread across his face. "You did. I wore you out. But to give you and your aunt sometime alone, we'll make it two o' clock instead, alright?"

"Sounds good," I said and hugged him tightly. "I'll see you later."

"Hurry back," he said, winking. "I'm making something really good for lunch today."

"Can't wait," I said, and with one final glance at his beautiful bare chest, I turned and left the room.

* * *

I used Jacob's bicycle to head home to Julie's house, and instantly wished I'd asked Jacob for a ride. The temperature was absolutely blazing today, and by the time I was walking up the front porch steps I was soaked with sweat. I hoped Jacob would pick a shady spot on the beach for our picnic later.

The door swung open and Julie stood there, pink in the face with excitement. "Come in sweetheart! I have huge news!"

"So you said," I mumbled, pulling my sweaty hair back into a ponytail. I walked into the air conditioned house and sat down on the couch. I instantly noticed a folder with the Forks University logo on it. I picked it up with trembling fingers. "Julie…what's this?"

She sat down next to me and rubbed my back. "I went to the college today and checked everything out with them. The dean says it's not too late for you to enroll as long as you apply fast. I also called Alpha Prep in London and had your high school transcript over."

I groaned and thought back to my senior report card. "I failed chemistry and calculus…won't they care about that?"

She kept smiling. "Nah. Calculus isn't required anyway and neither is chemistry for a music degree. You will need math and science credits for your general education courses, but you can take both on a lower level."

I nearly dropped the folder. "Music degree?"

Todd walked into the living room holding a beer and smirking. "Hey there Bella. Did Julie tell you the good news yet?"

"I'm trying to Todd," Julie said and turned back to me. "Yes honey. Forks University has a great music program. You can get your bachelor's degree there and everything."

I was so stunned it was hard to speak. My words finally came out breathlessly. "So…it won't matter that I'm not an American citizen? I can still attend?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes. Lots of international students transfer there. If you'd like to become an official citizen later you can, but that's a whole different story and a very long process that can take years. However, you may go ahead and go to school. I've vouched for you and signed some of your paperwork. All you need to do is fill out this application and attend orientation. Your grade point average and everything else was fine."

My heart felt like it was swelling too big for my chest as I listened to everything she said. I could actually _stay_ here in America. I could live with Julie, be with Jacob and pursue a degree I've always wanted? The idea sent a rush of excitement through me.

"I don't…know what to say…" I told her. "I can't believe you did all this…"

Julie put her arms around me. "Honey the moment you told me you wanted to stay I put everything in action to make sure it could happen. I love you. You are like a daughter to me and I don't question that this is where you belong. Everyone deserves to be happy. Even you."

I hugged her back and leaned my head on to her shoulder. "Thanks Julie. I love you too. The idea of staying just seems so unreal though."

"It's real," Todd said, grinning at us. "I'm excited for you Bella."

"Thanks," I said, still feeling overwhelmed.

"Todd," Julie said, glancing sideways at him. "Could you check on lunch? I'd like to speak to Bella privately."

"Of course," he responded and kissed her cheek before leaving.

"What's this about?" I asked, checking to make sure Todd was out of earshot.

Julie took one of my hands. "I just want you to know when the time comes, we can talk to your parents together, or you can talk to them alone. It's up to you. But if you are going to stay here, you need to let them know and why."

I gulped nervously. "And…end my engagement with Edward?"

Julie nodded. "You have to sweetheart. I didn't consider it before…because Edward was chosen for you and not by you, but you have to end it with him. You can't just leave him expecting you to come back and marry him. I was hoping you would have by now, despite the fact that I've encouraged you with Jacob."

I hung my head a little. "I know what your saying is true. I just hate to hurt Edward. He's only ever loved me. He never hurt me…"

"He has," Julie objected. "By not letting you be yourself. He's hurt you by demanding that you return to London just because you've changed so much. If he really loved you, he would accept you no matter what."

"And if I really loved him," I continued her point. "It wouldn't have been so easy for me to come over here, adjust to the slightest bit of freedom and fall in love with Jacob. Because I do love him Julie. Jacob is my whole life, and that's why I want to say. I know I'm not in love with Edward anymore. I don't even desire or think about him unless its guilt."

"I know you don't sweetheart," she said.

I pulled out my phone. "So I guess there's no time like the present. If he won't answer my call…I'll just have to wait."

Julie stood up. "I'll leave you alone then, and make sure Todd doesn't overhear."

"Thanks," I whispered and dialed Edward's number. It rang four times and went straight to voice mail.

"Hey Edward," I started nervously. "It's Bella…I know it's been ages since I spoke to you…but we need to talk. I have some bad news and you aren't going to like it, but it has to be said. Call me back as soon as you can ok?"

**EPOV (Edward's point of view)**

I piled shirts neatly into the largest suitcase I had, thinking only of my darling Isabella. I was almost packed, the tickets were ordered and the flight plans set. The family and I would be leaving tomorrow.

Emmett looked into the room. "Good evening Edward. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I've been ready since Isabella's flight left back in May," I answered. "I can't wait to see my future wife. She'll be so pleased when she finds out what we're planning."

He nodded. "If I know my sister she'll be ready to jump out of her skin. Do you have everything in order?"

"Almost," I said, debating which pair of shoes to take.

He laughed. "I don't understand why you bother packing. You know your mother and father are going to go through it and tell you what you can or cannot wear, just like they would with Isabella. Once you are married though, they cut the cord."

"Where is your suitcase then?" I asked irritably.

"One of the servants is packing it," he said casually. "I asked her not to tell me what she's packing, but to surprise me."

I rolled my eyes. "And Alice and Jasper? How are they doing? Jasper won't answer my phone calls."

"Both are nervous wrecks but can't wait for what's coming. I have to say neither can I. Can you imagine the look on Isabella's face? Have you spoken to her?"

"It's been a dreadfully long time," I answered dully. "She stopped taking my calls, so I stopped ringing her. However, I recently found out from a friend of hers that she is missing me terribly and can't stand to hear my voice because it causes her too much pain."

Emmett nodded slowly. "Well she won't miss you too much longer. We leave tomorrow afternoon and should be there in time for supper."

I was about to answer him when my phone rang, cutting me off. I glanced down at the number and noticed it as Isabella's friend Jessica's.

I answered at once. "Hello?"

"Hi Edward it's Jessica. How are you?"

"I am well thanks," I said. It felt rather awkward to be conversing with someone I'd never met.

"Good to hear. Are you on your way home? Bella is only getting worse I'm afraid. This morning though, she told me how much she loves and can't wait to see you."

My heart warmed at these words, and I smiled. "Really? Well how pleasant. But I do wish that I could hear it from her."

Emmett waved and left the room.

"She's just still so distraught," Jessica said in a sad voice. "You turning up will be the best thing for her. "

"Is she alright physically?" I asked anxiously.

"Oh she's healthy as a horse! No worries about that. You're Isabella is in safe hands here. Just hurry back."

"I will," I promised her. "And I'll bring gifts."

"Wonderful," Jessica said. "Well I suppose I will see you tomorrow then. I know I'm American but I'm really nice. Bella and I are the best of friends."

I was doubtful of that statement since Isabella's best friends were Alice and Lauren, but disregarded it nonetheless. "Good day to you then, and tell Isabella I am thinking of her."

"I'll make sure to pass along the message."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone, suddenly feeling tired.

"I'm off to bed," Emmett said, reentering my room. "Have a good night Edward."

I didn't say anything, but decided inwardly to finish my packing tomorrow.

**BPOV**

I tried to get a grip on myself as I walked down the beach toward Jacob's picnic spot. Since not being able to contact Edward, I was ridden with guilt. I knew it would come down to me having to leave him tell Jake the truth, but how? He loved me so much, and if he found out what was really waiting for me back in London…he'd leave me forever.

Leah had even tried to warn him, but thank god everything Edward had said must have passed as elder-brotherly, otherwise I'd be screwed already.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize I was closing in until Jacob's voice startled me.

"Hey sexy face!"

Though he looked gorgeous lying across the blanket bare-chested, I still couldn't force a smile. I tried for a joke. "Isn't that my line?"

"Let me borrow it for today," he said, and smoothed the bit of blanket beside him.

I sat down, nearly dropped my guitar case and squealed when I spotted red roses. "Jacob!" I said, lifting the huge bouquet into my arms. "Thank you sweetie!"

He kissed me. "You're welcome."

"This is so sweet," I said, gazing affectionately at them. "But you've already gotten me roses once before!"

He waved a dismissive hand. "Let me spoil my baby girl."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Ok. So…what are we having for lunch?"

He lifted the lid of the picnic basket and a delicious aroma filled my nose. "Sandy taught me to make homemade pizza rolls. They taste like little mini pizza burritos you'll like them. I also made a huge salad and stopped by the bakery. There's this one in La Push that makes the best brownies."

"Sounds good," I rubbed my grumbling stomach. "And to drink?"

He took out a green bottle I thought for a fleeting second was champagne until he answered, "Sparkling cider."

I grinned. "Alright, let's start then."

He immediately began fixing up two plates but hungry as I was, all I could do was watch. My smile faded. He just did so much for me…and I was doing was hurting him…

"Ok," he said, handing me a plate filled with food. "There's plenty if you want seconds."

I took the plate but barely heard him. Grief over took me and slow tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Bella?" he said, finally noticing. "Baby girl what's wrong?"

I sniffed but didn't answer, just sobbed.

"Bella!" He pulled me into his arms. "Sweetheart…don't cry…"

"I have to," I said miserably. "I just do…"

"Why?" he asked anxiously.

I made myself sit up and look him in the eyes. "Baby…you know I love you right?"

"Of course I do." He frowned and cupped the side of my face in his hand. "Now tell me what it is so I can put that sexy smile back on your face."

I bit my lip hard, trying to find the exact right words. "Ok…here's how it is...I…" I swallowed and tried again. "Jacob…I…"

It was no use. The words were stuck and I couldn't make them come out.

He watched me warily for a bit, and then smiled. "I know what it is."

My body froze. "What?"

He nodded. "I know what's wrong."

"You do?" I asked blankly.

"Oh yes," He said secretly. "I've known for awhile now. I was just waiting on you to tell me."

My jaw dropped and my crying ceased at once. How could he possibly know what I was about to tell him?

But then his smile came back. "You have a secret boyfriend under the blanket right?"

My eyebrows pulled together. "Er…what?"

"Hang on," he said, scooting off the blanket and looking under it. "Hello secret boyfriend. If you're under there, Bella's with me now so you can quit lurking around."

I just sat there, dumbfounded.

"Go away!" He continued. "Or I'll kick your ass."

I sat through several seconds of him begging my imaginary boyfriend to leave before finally realizing he was trying to make me laugh.

"Jacob…" I said, fighting back a smile. He'd just told my 'boyfriend' he was ugly as a troll. "It's not that."

"Then eat up baby girl your food is getting cold," he said, putting my plate back in my hands.

I sighed. There was no point in telling him when he was in such a playful mood. Grudgingly, I started my lunch.

"I know you're touched by the flowers," he said with his mouth full. "But it was my pleasure beautiful."

I ate quickly and tried to pull my mind from dark places to Edward and back to happier ones, like Jacob.

He eyed my guitar case. "Are you singing a new song for me then?"

"Yep," I said brightly. "You're such an inspiration to me. I'm actually going to start recording some of my songs for you using Julie's laptop. At this point, I could make an entire album."

"And I'll get to have a copy right?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and sitting a glass of cider in front of me.

"You will." I sat aside my plate. "Want to hear it now?"

He nearly choked on his cider. "You bet!"

_Singing will take your mind off Edward,_ I told myself and removed my guitar from its case.

He flipped through the large manila envelope inside. "Which sheet music do you need babe?"

"I've got this one memorized," I said. "I wrote it before I told you I loved you. So I've been holding this one back for a while."

He placed a short but very sweet kiss on my lips. "Never hold back. I want to hear you sing forever Bella."

I beamed, and all the sadness in my heart vanished. It was hard to feel sad around Jacob. As I started into his eyes and examined his warm beautiful body, I thought of him as a Sun that could always fade away the dark clouds in my life.

My own personal sun. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

I pulled my guitar into my lap and started plucking at the strings.

_I don't think that passenger seat,  
Has ever looked this good to me.  
He tells me about his night,  
And I count the colors in his eyes._

He'll never fall in love he swears,  
As he runs his fingers through his hair.  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong!  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind,  
He tells a joke I fake a smile.  
And I know all his favorite songs…

And, I could tell you, his favorite colors green.  
He loves to argue! Born on the seventeenth!  
His sister's beautiful! He has his father's eyes!  
And if you ask me if I love him…

_I'd lie._

He looks around the room.  
Innocently overlooks the truth.  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know, I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white.  
Never let nobody see him cry.  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine…

_I could tell you, his favorite colors green.  
He loves to argue! Born on the seventeenth!  
His sister's beautiful! He has his father's eyes!  
And if you ask me if I love him…_

_I'd lie.__He stands there then walks away!  
My God, if I could only say…  
I'm holding every breathe for you…_

He'd never tell you…but he owns a guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart.  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle!

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me!  
His sisters beautiful! he has his father's eyes!  
And if you asked me if I love him…  
If you ask me if I love him…

_I'd lie._

**JPOV**

I was grinning like a jack-o-lantern when she finished her song. I lifted her chin so she'd meet my eyes.

"So," I said slowly. "If someone asked you if you loved me now, what would you say?"

She tilted her head to the side. "That I love you more than life itself."

And with that, she sat her guitar aside and leapt unexpectedly into my arms, knocking me onto my back.

I laughed out loud. "Baby girl…are you trying to kill me? You probably wasted most of the cider…"

"I don't mind so much," she said, closing her lips around mine.

I reacted by pressing her body tighter against mine and inhaling. The scent of strawberries filled my nose.

Perfect…

She touched my face and kissed me with so much intensity I felt ready to take her right here on the beach. My jeans tightened uncomfortably, and she moaned into my mouth.

"I love you…" she whispered, stopping to look at me with her piercing chocolate colored eyes.

I brushed back a strand of her hair. "I love you too…"

Her lips went back to mine an I sighed. Her lips were so soft on mine.

I slid my hands up to her back so I could pull the strapless dress down…

"Don't you do it," she warned against my lips. "We are out in public you know."

I chuckled. "Ok, ok…"

We resumed our heavy make out session and I twisted her so her body was under mine, not even caring that we'd rolled onto one of the plates of food. I moved my hands down her side and hitched her leg up over my hip.

"You are such a naughty boy," she said giggling. "You just don't listen…"

"Oh I haven't been naughty yet…" I said quietly. "Just wait until later…I'll show you how naughty I am."

"Or maybe," she said, breaking off the kiss again. "I'll show you how naughty_ I_ am."

I groaned and felt myself throb down below. "You have _no_ idea how sexy that sounds."

"Ew no it doesn't!" came a voice behind us.

My stomach turned over and I looked around.

Jenny was standing there eating one of the pizza rolls. "Being naughty is bad. That's why I get time outs from daddy sometimes."

Bella blushed violently and I smacked a hand to my forehead, wishing I could just disappear.

"Jenny," I asked, closing my eyes. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a minute," she said, still munching the pizza roll and staring as if Bella and I were a mildly interesting television show. "I heard Bella call you naughty. And it's true. You don't always do what daddy tells you to. You don't listen."

Bella buried her face in my shoulder.

I had no idea what to say, and fortunately was spared by Sandy approaching us. She looked extremely uncomfortable when she noticed our position. "Um…" she picked up Jenny. "Let's…leave these two alone ok? We'll go swimming a few yards down the beach."

"Thanks Sandy…" Bella said gratefully.

Sandy nodded and carried off Jenny, who was yelling "Jacob and Bella sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

My face felt like it was on fire as I turned back to Bella. She was still tomato red.

"Sorry about that…" I said nervously. "I didn't know she was-"

She smacked my shoulder. "I tried to tell you we were out here in public. Now what if we'd actually started making love? Your sister and step mom would have seen us!"

I smiled sheepishly. "Well…I won't apologize for trying to seduce you…"

She hit me a second time. "Not here. Haven't you learned anything?"

"Back to my room then," I said, untangling myself and gathering up the scattered plates and cups.

"So you haven't had enough of me then?" she asked, propping herself up on both elbows.

My eyes followed the shape and curves of her long, luscious body. "Never."

Her eyes dropped to my chest. "I hope not."

I winked. "Let's clean up here and get home. I want to get that tomato sauce off of you properly."

**BPOV**

We spent the rest of the day making love in Jacob's room again. It seemed there would never be a stopping point for us. We were like animals in heat.

"I never want to leave you," I said, stroking his face. "I love you so much."

"I'm not complete without you," he responded, kissing me once and resting his head on my chest to hear my heart again.

I kissed his hair. "You're in there you know."

"As you are in mine," he said, closing his eyes. "I love listening to it…it's like hearing one of your songs…"

I smiled widely. "Thank you sexy face…I like the sound of yours too."

He took his head away and stared at me, a serious expression crossed his face. "You will _never _leave me. Just know that. You are staying right here in America."

I frowned. Had he been talking to Julie? "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you aren't going back to London," he said firmly. "I won't let you. You said you never wanted to leave me and you won't."

I bit my lip. If only it were that simple.

Despite the Forks University application I'd filled out at Julie's I was having a ton of insecurities about actually being able to stay. It seemed like too much, or too good to be true.

My parents would never go for it. The moment I called to tell them about college, they'd throw a fit, fly out here and drag me back home.

And then there was Edward. He wouldn't stand for it anymore than they would. He'd be right on the plane with them.

This thought sent a wave of loneliness through me. I tried to imagine what my life would be like back in England after this summer. It would be a cold, depressing one without the warm arms of my Jacob. My Sun.

I started sobbing again. "Oh Jake…"

"That's the second time you've burst into tears today," he observed. "And I don't understand why. You aren't going anywhere. I'm making sure of it."

"But Jacob-"

"No buts. You are staying right here in America with me, and that's final. So don't worry about packing your bags home or any of that. You can even move into my room. My family would love that."

I could tell Jacob was saying all of this to reassure himself more than me. His tone held a thick edge of forced denial.

"Baby-" I tried to argue.

"You aren't leaving me," he said simply. "You aren't."

I gave up. What was the use?

A knock came from his sliding glass door on our left. "Guys…it's Jenny. Can I talk to you? Daddy says I have to say sorry for earlier."

"Just a second!" I called back. "Jake we need to get dressed."

He stood up and pulled on nothing but a pair of sweatpants, while I redressed in everything I'd worn that day.

"Going commando?" I joked.

He shrugged. "Easier access for round…oh…what are we on now?"

"Five hundred," I joked sarcastically.

"Something like that," he said. "Come on in Jenny."

She entered the room looking very sad. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, baring signs of a fresh cry.

"Oh sweetie…" I said holding my arms out. "What is it? Honey we aren't mad at you for interrupting our picnic I promise. We thought it was funny right Jake?"

Jacob looked as though he didn't find it funny in the slightest, but softened at the look on Jenny's face. "She's right sis. We aren't mad. We both still love you."

"It's n-n-not that…" she stammered, wiping her face and crawling into my lap. "It's Bella."

I panicked. What had I done? "Me? What's wrong Jenny?"

"Daddy says you leave in a week!" She wailed. "It's not fair! You can't leave me Bella. I love you! You're like a big sister to me. Please don't go away. I never had a big sister before…"

She looked so miserable my heart sank down to my knees, and I almost started crying again. "Jenny sweetheart…I live in London…I don't know if-"

"Dry those eyes baby sis!" Jacob said cheerfully, handing her a tissue. "Bella is staying with us."

"She's what?" Jenny said, her eyes bugging wide.

I glared at Jacob. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said to both of us. "Bella is staying here. I'm one hundred percent positive."

"Really?" Jenny said, starting to smile. "She's staying?"

I elbowed Jacob as hard as I could. What was wrong with him? "Jenny honey I-"

"Oh Bella!" She threw her little arms around my neck. "I'm so happy your staying here with me and Jacob. We love you so much!"

I gave Jacob the fiercest look I possibly could, but his smile didn't falter.

He hugged both of us. "It's true Jen."

"No it isn't," I hissed to him under my breath.

He mouthed the words, "Yes it is."

My eyes narrowed into slits. I hadn't felt this angry with him since the days when we used to fight all the time.

"Jenny," I said through gritted teeth. "Honey can you go to bed and let Jacob and I talk privately."

"I can sleep now!" She said, kissing my cheek. "Now that I know you'll be around forever. I love you Bella."

"I love you too sweetie," I said, giving her a final hug. "Have a good night."

She beamed and kissed Jacob too. "I will. Night guys!" She bolted for the door and slammed it behind her.

I turned back to Jacob. "What the HELL is wrong with you Jacob Daniel Black? You can't go lying to your sister like that! Do you know how much she's going to hate me?"

"It's not a lie," he said, unaffected by my outburst. "What _you're _saying is a lie. You are not leaving Forks. Ever."

I groaned. "But-"

"No buts!" He said, pressing a finger to my lips. "You are staying and that is final."

"Ugh!" I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk. I don't _feel_ much like being around you right now," I said, letting as much acid into the words as possible.

He grinned. "I'll see you when you get back then."

His stupid confidence was getting on my nerves. I turned on my heel and walked out, slamming the door just like Jenny had.

The night air was chilly on my bare skin as I walked. Part of me yearned automatically for Jacob's warm bed and arms, but I refused to turn around and go back into his room. He'd pissed me off by getting Jenny's hopes up about something that wasn't definite.

I threw myself into a lawn chair and groaned again.

"Bella?" came a voice and I jumped.

Sandy was seated no less than two feet from me in another chair.

"Does your family have to keep sneaking up on me today?" I snapped.

Sandy fought back a smile. "Apparently. And sorry I startled you. I was just out here making sure Jenny had come to apologize when I heard you yelling at Jacob. Is everything ok?"

A chill went down my spine. If she heard me yelling at Jacob…how many nights had she or Billy come out to the yard, perhaps on a walk, and heard Jacob and I while we were…

She read my mind. "I've never overheard you guys before in there. Just tonight. I know if you are here not to even venture into the backyard and so does everyone else. Jacob's little outhouse is too close by."

"Oh," I said, taken aback. "Er…good then."

She studied me for awhile. "He's only trying to be positive for you, you know. He loves you and wants you to stay."

"I love him too," I admitted. The words seemed to roll off my tongue despite the anger. "So much Sandy…but I have to go back home…I think. It's just too much to actually believe I could stay here."

"I don't think it is," she shook her head. "I think there is a high possibility you could stay. If you wanted to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped again.

"It means we all have _choices_ Bella. If you want to stay, you can. It's just a matter of you deciding what's important to you." She fiddled with her new wedding ring. "Jacob seems to already know what path you'll take. He knows you better than you know yourself, which is a good quality when it comes to real love."

A smile I didn't expect spread across my face. "If it were him…" I said slowly. "I know he'd stay for me too. And I want to stay for him."

"Because?" Sandy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because I love him…and…" the angry knot in my chest loosened. "And even though he drives me _insane_ sometimes…that's never going to change."

She winked. "Exactly. Now, why don't you get back in there and let him warm you up. You look frozen sweetie."

I'd forgotten the cold until she mentioned it again. I shivered. "Sounds good. Thanks Sandy."

"No problem hon. I love you."

"Love you too," I said, walking back to Jacob's room.

I pulled back the door and found him curled up in bed again, with his back to me. I felt another blush cover my cheeks. Why is it that every inch of him was so sexy? And why couldn't I stay mad at him even when I tried?

With my anger gone, I slipped into the bed and pulled the covers over my frozen body.

He turned over and smiled. "Hello there gorgeous. Back again?"

"Don't push it," I joked, but took one of his hands. "You're annoying…but I love you. You know that?"

He nodded. "It's why you fell in love with me in the first place."

I beamed. Sandy was right. He did know me inside and out.

"Now," he said, winding his warm, muscular arms around me. "Let's get you warmed up and off to sleep."

**End Author Note:** Ok. So filler right? But I hope you liked it. This chapter took a lot out of me given my busy week and all, but I will try to be on time next week. I am thinking of switching the update day for this story to Fridays instead of Thursdays, but I am not sure yet. If it changes I'll let you know. Until then, expect another chapter next Thursday.

I want to explain quickly about Bella in this chapter. She is:

Torn about telling Edward and her family she wants to stay in America because she doesn't think they will react well.

Still holding on to the puppet strings her parents have on her, which is why she is so conflicted.

Loves Jacob desperately, and doesn't want to believe she could actually be staying in America, whatever arrangements her aunt has made. That is why she lashed out at Jacob. In her mind, she isn't staying until all the pieces fit into place, until she stands up to her parents, breaks it off with Edward and has more confidence in her aunt.

I know. It's all complicated.

SPOILER TIME!

**Chapter 23 spoilers:**

Jacob and Leah have another fight about Bella.

Bella is stunned when Edward and her parents show up on Julie's doorstep, and announce that her best friends from England are due to arrive soon after.

When Jacob discovers Bella's parents are in town, he takes desperate measures to make sure she can't meet them for a scheduled dinner at The Lodge. (This will be a very fun scene.)

**Chapter 24 spoilers:**

Shit hits the fan.

That's all you get. (I'm evil I know.)

LEAVE LOVE!

Cam.


	23. Without You

**Disclaimer: If I owned Jacob Black, I would clone him so everyone could have one. But I don't. He belongs to Stephanie Meyer. LAME! **

**Chapter 23: Without You**

**Author Note: **Hello lovelies! Time for a new chapter, and I think you will all like this one. Thanks for all the reviews guys! The drama starts here!

And, as always, big fat kisses and hugs to my beta Mistress for helping with this update!

Remember to channel all of the lovely English accents you'll hear here! :D

Song for this chapter is "Without You" by an AMAZING Canadian band called My Darkest Days. You should listen to this one. It's awesome and describes Jacob's feelings in this chapter.

_If I had my way I'd spend every day right by your side._  
_And if I could stop time, believe me I'd try for you and I ._  
_And each moment you're gone, it's a moment too long in my life._  
_So stay right here, right now…_

_'Cuz without you I'm a disaster!_

_(The moment you go) _  
_And you're my ever after!_  
_Just thought you should know _

_Cuz I need to know you'll enter!_

_(Just stay, oh stay with me!)_  
_I want you to say you're gonna stay with me!_

_(Just stay, oh stay with me_

_I'd die every day that you're away from me!_

**JPOV**

"Leah shut up!" I said hotly.

"No!" She said back. "I will not shut up. Jacob I am trying to help you here before you get hurt. Bella is not the person you think she is."

I slammed my register shut and crossed my shaking arms over my chest. "Ok. Humor me. What is so wrong with Bella that you can't just leave the two of us alone and let us be happy?"

"Edward is NOT her brother!" she said, her eyes pleading. "He's her boyfriend I just know it. When I got hold of her cell phone-"

"Oh, you mean at my dad's wedding when you were snooping around trying to break up me and Bella instead of being happy for _your_ dad's best friend right? That's when you called Bella's phone and found out she has another boyfriend back home?"

She threw her hands up. "That's what I'm trying to tell you!"

I shook my head at her. We'd been arguing for the last hour about Bella's non-existent infidelities. I knew my baby girl well enough to know she'd never cheat on me. She loves me too much.

"Did he _say_ he was her boyfriend?" I asked pointedly.

Leah's face fell a little. "Well…no. he didn't…but I just know it's true! It's a feeling I have!"

"I think your maternity clothes are too tight on you and cut off the oxygen that gets to your brain," I said rudely. "Go away Leah. I have to finish my shift and then go see my girlfriend."

"She's a cheating witch!" Leah yelled at me. "Don't go see her. You'll only regret it!"

I glared at her, taking slow breaths to try and calm myself. "Let's get a few things straight Leah. I will _never_ regret a second I spend with my Bella and I never have. Second, I don't believe she's cheating. Why would I buy that pile of bull from someone who's cheated on me once before. And third, butt the hell out. I'll be reporting to Sam today to let him know you are still meddling in my business hoping to get me back!"

She flinched away from me, gaping in horror. "Jacob you wouldn't! This isn't about getting you back! It's about trying to protect you from getting hurt!"

"I know you well enough to know you have ulterior motives Leah," I said through clenched teeth.

"Sis give it a rest!" Seth said, returning to the front of the store with Mindy perched on his back. "Jacob doesn't want to be with you anymore!"

"Shut up Seth!" Leah screamed at him. "This isn't about you! It's not even about me! It's about his witch of a girlfriend-"

She stopped in mid-sentence, fell to the floor and clutched her stomach, wincing.

"See dammit!" I said angrily. "You're upsetting your baby!"

Seth had a little more sympathy than I did and ran to his sister's aid. "Hey are you alright? Do I need to call you an ambulance?"

"No," she sand panting heavily and looking up at me. "The baby and I are fine…"

"But dad said it was a high risk pregnancy!" Seth whined. "Leah come on let me get you to a doctor-

"I'll go call an ambulance," Mindy said, pulling out her phone and leaving the store.

"I, don't, need, one," she said between gasps. "What I need is for Jacob…to believe…me…"

"Not gonna happen," I said flatly.

Seth looked desperately at me. "Come on Jake. You may not believe her but at least help me get her to the break room so she can lie down! Something is happening with the baby!"

I flipped through the twenty dollar bills in my register, ignoring him. "Get her to the back yourself. For all you know she might be faking it."

"Oh yeah?" Seth said testily. "Then why is there blood on the floor?"

"WHAT?" I yelled, dropping the money back in the drawer and looking over the counter.

Sure enough, Leah was now sitting in a pool of scarlet red blood. Sweat was pouring from her temples and she was still curled up glaring at me.

"Ok, ok," I said, trying to shake off the guilty feelings I had now. "What do we do?"

"Help me get her to the back," Seth repeated, gripping his sister under the arms.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed at him. "I am going to be fine!"

"Leah you complete dumb ass you're bleeding!" I argued. "Now let us help you."

She turned her face away and I heard her mumble, "Please let my son be okay…"

"She's there," Mindy said, opening the door of the surf shop and letting the paramedic's in. "She's pregnant and losing blood."

I backed away at once. I didn't like being this close to Leah even though she was hurt. "I'll call Sam."

"Come, with, me," she gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "Jake I don't want to…be alone…"

"That's why I'm calling the baby's father," I said, dialing Sam's number. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Seth can, since it's his nephew."

"Have a heart dude she could lose the baby!" Seth whined at me.

"Not my problem," I said, though inside I felt horrible. "She knew she had a high risk pregnancy and shouldn't have come in here stirring up trouble."

Leah's skin was turning paler as the paramedics looked over her and helped her on to a stretcher. I told Sam quickly what hospital she would be at, and what happened before hanging up.

Once Seth and Leah were finally gone, I ran to the back room and grabbed a mop.

Mindy watched me warily. "Aren't you worried at all?"

"A little bit," I confessed. "But Leah is known to use that later so I had to pretend I didn't. Plus I don't like the way she was talking about my Bella. It's not right and you know it."

"True," Mindy said, frowning. "But I think you should have had just a tad more sympathy. The baby is the only innocent in all this."

"I hope they'll both be fine," I said honestly. "Really Mindy I do. I just…"

"Can't stand Leah," she finished. "I know. Do you need any help here?"

"Nah," I said, wringing out the mop head. "You go on to the hospital and be with Seth. Let me know what happens. I'm going to go ahead and just mop the whole floor."

Mindy nodded. "Alright. See you later then Jake…"

"Later," I mumbled, starting on the floor.

**BPOV**

"I am leaving for Juliard in three days!" Melissa said excitedly. "You have to come over and see me before then. Or I could come over there."

"You always come over here," I said, laughing. "I'll go over there later we'll hang out."

"You won't be too busy with Jacob?" She asked suspiciously.

"No I won't," I said firmly. "I'll tell him I'm hanging out with you tonight."

She let out a squeal of delight. "Yay! Oh Bella I can't wait! I've got lots of new moves to show you and you can meet my mom!"

A twinge of guilt ran through me. I'd known Melissa all summer and had yet to meet her family. Even Embry had met them.

"I'll be there around seven," I promised.

"Ok bye. Love you girl!" she said before hanging up.

I tossed my phone aside and stretched, looking out the window. The sky was a deep, ugly grey today. A sign of oncoming rain. I groaned inappreciatively.

The doorbell rang, but I didn't make a move to get off the couch. "Julie! Door!"

She scurried into the living room and upon seeing that I wasn't busy, threw an oven mitt at me. "I was trying to get a head start on my new dish for The Lodge. You could have gotten it yourself."

"I'm busy doing nothing," I said, poking my tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door. The paper cup in her hand fell to the floor and water splashed everywhere. Her eyes bugged and her body sagged a little.

"What…on earth?"

"Julie what's wrong with you?" I asked, unphased. "Is the bogeyman at the door or something?"

"That's not a nice way to talk about your father Isabella," came a familiar voice.

I sat up so fast that my body rolled off the couch and my head hit the hardwood floor. "Ouch…dammit!"

"What awful language Isabella," said another familiar voice. "I hope you didn't get it from Julie."

I pulled myself up, disoriented and seeing two of everything. When I looked toward the door I spotted my parents standing there, gazing at me with affection in their eyes.

"Mom?" I asked, still dizzy. "Dad?"

"That's right princess!" Dad said, helping me to my feet. "We are back early and have a huge surprise for you!"

Mom threw her arms around me. "Oh darling it's so good to see you again! We missed you! It's been months."

Charlie patted my back gently. "It sure has."

"But-but-but," I stammered wildly, shrugging out of their embrace. "What…what are you-?"

"Doing here?" Julie finished, looking just as shocked as I was. "Bella isn't due home for another week at least."

"We missed our little princess," Renee said stroking my hair. "So we flew in early. I have to say though Isabella-" she looked over my black jacket and sweatpants. "You're clothes are hideous. Looks like we got here in the nick of time."

"They are detestable honey," Charlie agreed, studying my face. "And why aren't you wearing make up? Young English roses are to look their best at all times. Even in leisure."

I couldn't speak. I was too shocked to see them really here after all these months. My life in London had disconnected from me and felt like another world compared to the one I was in now. To see mom and dad standing here seemed like a dream.

"On the bright side," Renee said, clapping her hands together. "We brought you a surprise."

I wanted to ask what surprise but my throat wasn't working yet. Julie put an arm around me and squeezed my shoulder.

"Come on in!" Charlie called to the front yard.

I watched the doorway until…

Edward appeared there. His eyes automatically found mine and he rushed to me, scooping me into his arms.

"Isabella my love!" He said triumphantly. "Oh my darling how I've missed you terribly."

He spun me around and around in a circle until I was dizzier than ever. He placed me on the ground and cupped my cheeks in his hands. "My beautiful angel…it's so good to see your face again."

Before I could reply he crushed me to his chest so tightly that I started chocking.

"Easy now," Charlie said, trying to separate us. "Don't crush her Edward. She is your future bride after all."

"Indeed she is," he said, getting down on one knee and looking up at me. His green eyes were filled with happiness. "I think this moment calls for another proposal. I have missed you my lovely."

"No Edward!" Rene scolded him. "She's already said yes don't ask her again."

I sighed with relief. The last thing I wanted to do was say tell Edward I'd marry him when I didn't even love him anymore.

I cleared my throat and found my voice again. "I…just can't believe you all are back here."

"We couldn't stay away," Edward said, grinning. "Emmett and Rosalie are on their way here. Jasper, Alice, Lauren, Carlisle and Esme will be here tomorrow."

Julie had to support my back so I wouldn't collapse. "What? Why is everyone coming here?"

"Isabella love," mom said taking my hands. "We'll tell you over lunch. Your brother said he wanted to see the look on your face when we made our little announcement."

My heart sank into the floor. This wasn't good. It couldn't be. I gulped. "Er…great…look I-"

"Surely you can make something healthy for us Julie?" Charlie asked. "Since we are guests in your home?"

Julie looked as though he'd slapped her. "Um…I suppose but there isn't much room-"

"We checked into the most expensive hotel we could find before arriving. So there is no need for accommodations other than food. We were hoping for a reunion lunch and would have rang you ahead of time, but we felt the need to surprise our little girl."

"Are you surprised honey?" Renee asked, hugging me again. "It's so good to see you."

"Uh-huh," I said dully, folding my arms.

"Isabella," Edward said warmly, tilting my chin up.

_Oh God,_ I thought. _Please don't kiss me. Please don't kiss me. Please don't kiss me. _The thought alone made my stomach turn over.

But his lips inched lower and lower toward mine…and they pressed together. It felt like my lips versus his as we kissed. I felt nothing but agony and disgust, but his lips were soft and urgent at the same time. He forced mine apart, deepening the kiss and pulling me closer to his body.

There was no warmth or chemistry. No desire or longing. Nothing at all. I waited for him to stop.

"Hey kids!" Charlie protested. "It's not your wedding day yet. Don't make spectacles of yourselves."

I felt a surge of affection for dad until mom spoke. "Oh honey let them kiss each other it's been months!"

"You have one more minute," he said, standing no less than a foot away from us.

I broke off the kiss early but hugged him to make up for it. His chin leaned against the top of my head.

"My angel…my beautiful Isabella…"

"Why don't you guys go sit in the dining room and I'll get lunch started!" Julie said loudly.

"Sounds good. We can do that while we wait for Emmett and Rosalie," Renee said.

"I'll show you guys the way," I said, untangling myself from Edward and turning around.

He laced his fingers through mine and I sighed. Today was _not_ going to be a good day.

* * *

Lunch was the most awkward experience I'd had all summer. Forcing down food I hadn't been forced to eat in a long time felt wrong, sitting next to Edward and holding his hand felt wrong, discussing wedding plans felt wrong…everything did.

The only moment of happiness I managed to have was jumping into my big brother's arms when he arrived. I had, at least, missed him.

Emmett placed his napkin down and grinned. "Everyone…I have an announcement to make."

"Emmett!" Rosalie whined, nudging him. "You said we'd wait until after Edward and Isabella's wedding."

"I can't," he said. "Darling I'm too excited. We must tell them."

"Tell us what dear?" Renee asked, finishing up her salad.

"We have to tell them now," Emmett said, chuckling.

She smiled. "Oh alright then. If you must."

Emmett rubbed his hands together. "Well…this is a bit expected but…"

"It's not bad is it?" I asked.

"Not at all," he said, patting my hand. "It's good news. There will be a new addition to the family soon."

Edward dropped his fork with a loud clatter. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Emmett squeezed Rosalie's hand, and faced us all. "We're going to have a baby."

My mouth fell open. Silent tears of joy flooded Rosalie's cheeks. Charlie just stared with his mouth gaping open, which was so unlike him. Renee rose from her seat, rushed over to Rosalie and Emmett and embraced them tightly.

"Oh my gosh a baby!" she said joyfully. "I'm going to be a grandmother! This is the best news in the world. How far along are you? When is she due? What will you name her?"

"Don't strangle them Renee!" Edward said, chuckling.

"My apologies," She said, letting go and flushing pink with happiness. "I'm just so thrilled!"

"Oh we are too," Rosalie said, patting my brother's hand. "I'm two months along, and why do you call the baby a _her_?"

Renee blushed darker. "Just…hoping for a granddaughter that's all."

"Well I just hope it's healthy," Charlie said, starting to eat again. "Congratulations you two."

"Thanks father," Emmett said. "It looks like she'll be here around February or March."

"A spring baby!" Renee sighed. "Oh this is perfect. Rosalie dear I'm going to throw you the perfect shower."

"When can we find out the gender?" I asked, realizing from aunt Julie's pointed look that I hadn't spoken yet.

"Next month," Rosalie answered. "On the seventeenth. I've already got the appointment."

"That's so exciting," I said, forcing a smile.

It's not that I wasn't excited about being an aunt, but was more preoccupied with the fact that my fiancée was back and everyone intended to take me back to London whenever they left. What about Jacob? What about poor Jenny? She felt like a younger sister now…and Sandy…she felt like an older sister or second mom.

My mind flashed back to the fun-filled days I'd spent riding across Jerry's pasture on Ginger's back without a care in the world. Dancing in Jacob's arms. Feeling his body next to mine at night…and singing him beautiful songs…

"Look at us!" Emmett said, cutting into my thoughts. "Talking about a baby when we haven't seen Bella in months! Bella, tell us all about your summer. Every detail little sister."

I swallowed nervously when everyone's eyes focused on me. Even Edward gave my hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Do tell honey," he said. "I'd love to hear about your friend Jessica."

I bit my lip and Julie gave me an apologetic little nudge with her foot.

There was no way I could tell them about Jacob yet. Not without warning Jacob first. So I launched into all the other details of my summer. The new songs I'd written, the places I'd traveled, working at The Lodge making friends with Melissa, the go-karts, scuba-diving, learning to dance, all the while substituting Jacob's name with Jessica's. Guilt tugged at my heart with every stupid lie. My mother gasped when she found out I'd been riding horses. My dad frowned disapprovingly upon discovering I'd sang on stage with Rascal Flatts and sang in a country bar.

"Isabella," Charlie interrupted. "The guitar is a detestable instrument love. You must cease your playing at once."

"It is sort of a 'male' instrument dear," Renee agreed. "And you are a dainty young lady. You should play the piano, or perhaps the flute."

"I told her I would teach her piano," Edward said, smiling slightly. "But she won't take lessons from me."

My eyes filled with angry tears, and my fist curled tightly around my fork. Here they were controlling every aspect of my life again.

"She's quite good actually," Julie said coldly, glaring at all of them. "She plays brilliantly and has the most beautiful voice, and if I remember, she got her vocal talents from you Renee."

My mother's eyes narrowed. "It is true. I do sing. However, I do not play the atrocious guitar. It is a mindless instrument for cheap people."

I gasped and got to my feet. "The hell it is mom! It's a perfectly wonderful instrument and I won't stop playing it ever!"

"Do not yell at your mother!" Charlie said, standing up too. "Young lady where have you learned this classless behavior?"

"I learned it when you people tried to tell me how to live my life!" I hissed angrily. "I love playing my guitar. I love to sing. Why can't you just accept that?"

Julie was beaming at me and nodding in encouragement.

Edward tried to tug me back into my seat. "Isabella calm down sweetheart."

"No!" I said, tears spilling down my cheeks. "I will not calm down. Do you want to know _why_ I haven't called the lot of you? _Why_ I've been so out of touch this summer? It's because I found myself here. I found something I love. It's all about freedom and making my own choices and mistakes! I don't have that back in London. What I have is rules, and control and Isabella do this and Isabella do that!"

My parents looked so petrified I might have just pointed a gun at their heads. Edward hung his head.

Emmett stood up and took my hand. "You make some valid points Bella. If you want to play guitar you should be able to. If you want to sing then by God please do so. You are eighteen and it's time you chose a few things for yourself."

I could have kissed my brother, and he was finally calling me Bella. I beamed. "Thank you Emmett…"

"Now see here!" Charlie said, his temper rising as he yelled at Emmett. "I will not let you undermine my authority. Emmett you are the older brother but that gives you no right to tell Isabella what to do. That right lies with Renee and I as the parents."

"You just heard _your daughter_ say she loves and puts her heart into music," Emmett argued back. "Shouldn't that make you the slightest bit curious? Wouldn't you like to hear her play or support her? Isn't that part of being a parent?"

My mother shook her head at me. "You see what you are doing with your nonsense Isabella? You are causing a family feud." She rounded on Julie. "If you hadn't let my daughter run around all summer in cheap clothes and do what she wants she wouldn't be brainwashed. What have you done to my little girl?"

"She's not your little girl anymore!" Julie said, rising from her chair so that now the only two sitting were Edward and Rosalie. "She is eighteen and does what she damn well pleases! And it's a good thing too! How is she ever going to learn to think for herself when you and Charlie are constantly bossing her around? Let her be her own person for once!"

Renee recoiled as if she'd been struck and turned back to me. "Is this what you've been taught all summer? That being second rate gets you what you want and makes you happy?"

"According to Julie you were lucky!" I spat back. "You go to go London and grow up rich. Had you not, you would be living just the way she does. Oh but you know what? That's not the kind of life you'd like to live. You'd rather attach puppet strings to your kids and make them live what you think is the good life! But I've got news for you, it isn't good. There is NOTHING good about it. I love it here, I love aunt Julie for all she's taught me, I love my music and I will be damned if I let you put that down."

Every single bitter feeling I'd felt all summer was pouring from my heart now. The tears were gone, nothing but anger rippled through me as I glared at my red-faced mother.

Renee opened her mouth to retort but Edward put up his hands between us.

"Both of you calm down please. Our reunion with Isabella was supposed to be peaceful…not full of tension." He looked at me. "Now Isabella please relax alright? Your parents only have your best interests at heart."

I raised my eyebrows. "You're siding with _them_? After all we've been through Edward you take their side?"

He nodded. "Isabella none of what you are saying is the real you. It's what you've been fooled into thinking all summer. The real you hates to dance, wouldn't swim in a bacteria filled ocean if her life depended on it, and would find working as a common waitress disgusting. What happened to you? Where is my English flower?"

I let out an agonizing groan that was almost a scream. "Why can't you all just accept what I am telling you?"

"Did you enjoy swimming with the sharks?" Emmett asked seriously. "I've always wondered…about scuba diving."

I was so caught off guard that I did a double take and blinked. "Er…yes. It was a blast. The colors under the water…you can't even imagine. And the sharks won't hurt you if don't hurt them. They are more peaceful than people think."

"What kind of friend throws you in water where animals could hurt you?" Charlie asked heatedly, the vein in his forehead turning purple. "You could have died."

"Hmmm," I put two fingers on my neck and wrist, pretending to check my pulse. "And yet, I didn't."

"I'm sick of your attitude young lady! I-"

"That's enough!" Julie shouted. "This is my house and I demand order. All of you-" she pointed around at my family. "You take a breather and calm yourselves." She looked at me. "And you, come with me to the kitchen and help with dishes."

"She isn't your maid," Renee snapped.

Julie ignored her and took my hand, tugging me along until we were in the backyard and out of earshot. I fell into her arms and began to sob again.

She kissed my hair. "It's ok honey. You know, I knew your parents were unreasonable, but I can't believe what I just saw."

"I can," I said, sniffling. "It's been like this my whole life. Only now, I won't stand for it. I won't let them boss me around anymore. I'm staying here."

Julie squeezed me gently. "I am glad to hear it. And I am proud of the way you stood up to them just now. That took a lot of guts."

"I had to do something," I said. "I couldn't take them telling me not to do my music. And the way Emmett stood up for me was awesome."

She nodded and pushed me back so I could see her face. "I agree. And I sent Jacob a text. He is on his way over. I didn't tell him about Edward!" she added quickly, seeing the look on my face. "But before you can tell Edward about everything that's really gone on this summer, you need to be calm and relaxed. No better way, I thought, than a little rendezvous with Jake. I told him to pick you up outside and not come in."

"You are the best aunt in the world," I said, smiling a true smile for the first time since my parents arrived.

"And you are the greatest niece," She said and kissed my forehead. "I strongly advise you though, to at least tell Jacob your parents are in town. Don't try to hide that from him. Once you've had your date, comeback and tell your family about Jacob. Then tell Jacob about Edward. Understand?"

"Yes," I said. And I did. It was time for everyone to know the truth. I was thankful for a quick romantic getaway though. "Call Melissa for me and tell her I'm sorry and that I really needed Jacob tonight. I'll be over tomorrow once all this mess blows over."

"Will do," Julie said.

Rosalie poked her head out the door. "Hey you two. Renee and Charlie are requesting a family dinner at The Lodge tonight. They want to talk more about this and have agreed to be calm and hear you out."

"No they haven't," I muttered under my breath, but nodded anyway.

"Tell them its fine," Julie said and Rosalie disappeared. "Bella, be back here by eight o'clock ok? That will give you plenty of time with Jacob and a family dinner would be a good time to talk."

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't that what they thought about lunch?"

The sound of Jacob's rabbit tuned out her ringing laughter.

"You better go before they see him!" Julie said anxiously. "Go! Go! And don't forget. Eight o clock. I'll stall your parents, but if you're too late they'll know something is up."

"Thanks Julie!" I said, running from the back porch and rounding the house into the front yard.

Jacob was shirtless, perched on the hood of his rabbit and waiting on me. I'd never been gladder to see him in my life.

I walked forward slowly though and his familiar smile spread across his face. My smile.

"Hey baby girl. Your aunt said you needed me?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yes. You see my parents are back in town…and they're kind of stressing me out."

"Your parent's are back?" he repeated, nearly falling backward off the hood of the car. "Why are they here? _You_ were supposed to go back to _them_ not the other way around…what is going on?"

"I can't talk about it here," I whispered, looking over my shoulder at Julie's front window. "Let's go and talk. They are inside and-"

"Inside?" He interrupted, his eyes popping slightly. "You mean two feet from us right now?"

"Give or take ten," I said impatiently. "Jacob, look-"

"No!" He said angrily, balling his hands into fists. "No they will _not_ take you from me. You are mine. Forever. Just like I said."

"I didn't say they would-" I tried to say, but Jacob put a finger to my lips, and before I knew it swung me over his shoulder.

The world flipped upside down and I found myself starring at Jacob's lower back.. "Jake what the hell are you doing? Put me down!"

"The hell I will!" He said, marching me around the car, opening a door and placing me into the passenger seat.

He yanked my seatbelt over me, made sure it clicked and then slammed the door, walking around to the driver seat. He jumped inside, started it and backed out of the driveway so fast I was nearly thrown into the dashboard.

"Jacob are you INSANE?" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing? Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when you get there," he said, his eyes were focused angrily on the road, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly.

"Honey calm down," I said, rubbing his shoulder. "It's ok! You don't have to speed! Look I didn't ask them to come back-"

"I know," he snarled. "But I think Leah did. She's the only one who's been in contact with your family besides you, and you wouldn't do something like this. Of course she wants your family back here. She wants to break us back and admits to being in contact with your brother more than once."

"She called him again?" I asked, forgetting about my parents now. "When?"

He switched lanes. "She came by the store earlier and told me. She seems to think he's your boyfriend. I am willing to bet Jenny's beanie baby collection that Leah had something to do with your parents being back. I won't let them take you though Bella. I won't. You are mine. Not theirs. Not after how they've mistreated and mislead you."

"You're telling me," I said, remembering the row we'd had in the house. "Jacob…we had an awful fight…they don't want me to do anything. They are so awful! You should have heard them!"

"It's ok baby girl," He said pulling into the beach parking lot. "I've got you now. And I will never let you go back to them. Ever."

"I know but-"

"Ever," He said, stopping the car. "Now get out. We're taking a walk."

I didn't argue this time, just scrambled out of the car as fast as I could. He came around the car and lifted me over his shoulder again.

"You don't have to do this," I said as he started walking. "I have two feet. I can walk myself."

"You might run back to them," he said. "I won't let you."

I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't run back to them if someone paid me, but gave up and just let him walk me down the beach.

I'd re-read the Calvin-klien label of his exposed boxer shorts about four times when I noticed the path sloping upward just like...

"Baby…" I said. "Are we…going to our cave?"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "We sure are beautiful."

"And…" I went on, hopefully. "What will we do there?"

"Work off some tension," he said, chuckling.

I smiled too. I couldn't help it.

We rounded the path about five times before he finally sat me back down on my feet. In front of me was our cave, with the familiar black curtain blocking entrance.

"After you," he said, bowing a little.

"I'm not going to run," I told him.

"Just the same," he said, pointing impatiently.

I slowly walked inside, and it was just as I remembered it. Candles burning on their makeshift shelves protruding out from the walls, the large mattress with rose petals covering the middle of the room, and Jacob right behind me.

"It looks just like last time," I said happily.

He put an arm around me. "Of course it does. I bought new candles and rose petals though. Well, obviously."

"So you planned this?" I asked, turning toward him.

"I did," he said, blushing. "I didn't expect to be angry when I picked you up, but there are ways around that."

"Ways like…" I whispered in his ear. "Releasing sexual tension."

He groaned and pulled me into a kiss. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I felt firecrackers explode in the pit of my stomach. This was the kiss I'd craved all day. These were the lips I wanted to taste. Not Edwards.

I moaned into his mouth and dropped my hands to the button on his cut off shorts.

"Anxious much?" he asked, his lips still on mine.

"Mmmmm." I slid down the zipper and felt his pants slide down around his ankles. I pushed his gorgeous body gently backward until it rested against the wall of the cave, and dropped to my knees.

I stared up into his eager eyes and yanked down the boxers. He was already hard for me. I licked my lips, and put his entire length into my mouth.

Jacob gripped the hair at the back of my head. "Oh yes Bella…"

I sucked and rolled my tongue against his shaft. The fingers of my right hand cupped and stroked his balls. I bobbed my head at a slow pace, prolonging the moment until his climax.

I hummed a little as I worked, and his knees buckled slightly.

"Oh god…don't stop Bells…"

I pulled back a little so I could only suck the head, where he was most sensitive. I licked the delicious spot like an ice cream cone, with long, slow strokes of my tongue. I felt his shaft begin to pulsate, but I couldn't stop. He tasted so good…

I sucked the head for a long time until he came, but I still didn't quit. I ran my curled fist over his shaft and his moans filled the cave. I felt his knees start trembling again and laughed.

"Feels good doesn't it?" I said, tugging as fast as I could.

"Yeah…" he gasped. "I think…I'm going to come again…shit…"

I bobbed my head faster than ever working my tongue over the head of his cock. I let my hands explore his beautiful rock hard abs.

I tugged and pulled and jerked at his shaft until he finally spilled down my throat again.

I let go of him and backed away a little. He was crouching slightly, and gazing at me in admiration.

"You are going to pay for that beautiful," he said.

"Oh am I?" I asked, unashamed.

"You are," he said, straightening up. "Let me help you out of those clothes. I have a kinky surprise for you in the bed."

I nearly shivered with excitement. Between the two of us, my clothes were off in seconds and scattered across the cave. My back found the soft mattress while his lips were glued to mine.

"Reach over your head and above that pillow baby," he said, not breaking the kiss.

I did as I was told and found something soft and silky there. I pulled it out and found a long black silk scarf.

"Nice work," he said, taking it between his hands and sitting up a little. "I want to introduce something to you tonight…"

My heart was hammering in my chest. "You…you aren't going to blindfold me with that are you?"

A devilish gleam filled his eyes. "An intriguing idea, but no. Place your hands on your pretty tummy for me."

I bit my lip nervously, but put my hands on my midriff. I closed my eyes. Jacob looped the scarf over and between my hands, around my wrists and through the middle in some weird knot. When he finished, I realized I couldn't take them apart even if I wanted to. I started to panic.

"Relax," he said."Have I ever steered you wrong in bed before?"

I shook my head and relaxed my body. He put my hands above my head and pressed his lips to my neck.

"Jake…" I sighed. "That feels…so good..but I have to tell you…I have a curfew. I have to be back by eight for-"

"Don't care," he whispered in my ear. "You're with me now. You're my little prisoner and will stay right here."

When I felt his amazing hands cup my breasts and start tugging at the nipples, I no longer cared either. I was lost in ecstasy. He touched, teased, massaged and even tickled every inch of my midriff.

Finally, his head made it down to the place I was most anxious for it to be. I spread my legs wide.

"What do you want beautiful?" Jacob asked, hovering above my core. "I want to hear you say it. You are going to pay well for what you did to me a minute ago."

"I want you to taste me Jacob," I said out loud. "I want to feel your tongue inside of me, making me scream…"

"I like that," he said grinning. "What my baby girl wants, my baby girl gets."

His tongue glided back and forth over my slit, and three fingers entered the aching hole. I clenched tightly around him and he thrusted them in and out.

I moaned. "Oooo yes…mmm Jake please don't stop…."

"I won't," he said, spreading my lips apart with his other hand. "Not until you come so hard your whole body collapses."

I shuddered, and he spread me wider until my clit stuck toward his mouth. He put his lips around it and sucked hard.

"Oh FUCK!" I yelled, bringing my arms down and pushing at his head. "Oh GOD!"

My eyes rolled back, my lips puckered slightly and my back arched as he licked, nibbled on and sucked at my clit. His big fingers inched toward my G-spot as he worked.

"Mmmmm didn't I tell you that you would pay," he said, looking up at me. "You will. You'll lie here and pay until I'm ready for you to stop. Put your arms back Bella. "

I put my hands back over my head, but gripped the pillow for dear life. He took out his fingers and buried his face in my pussy.

"Fuck yes," I said, grinding my hips into his face. "Fucking…God Jacob you're so good down there…"

He put both of my thighs over his shoulders and gripped them tightly, drinking my juices like a thirsty animal. I tugged at my hands but it was no use.

He flattened his tongue and shook his head back and forth. Waves of pleasure rippled through me. His hands came up and started playing with my breasts again.

"Too much," I whined. "Mmm when I come…oh God…"

He looked at me again, winked and licked over my clit a few more times. With the loudest scream yet, my release crashed into me like a hurricane and I felt myself squirt into his hot mouth.

"Thank you," he said happily. "I was thirsty."

I couldn't speak yet. For the millionth time that day I felt dizzy, but actually enjoyed the sensation this time.

Jacob gave me one quick kiss on the lips and said, "I'd like you to turn over Bella."

**JPOV**

Bella rolled over, and I adjusted her body so she was on her knees. I'd never before appreciated the wonderful size and shape of her ass until now.

I got to my knees and cupped both cheeks in my hands. "I am going to try something else with you that's and I want you to enjoy it."

"I'm ready," she said, grinning. "Do whatever you want to me please…"

I beamed. "Get on your elbows then, and do not move. Hold still."

I waited until she was positioned just right and shoved my cock inside her.

Fuck yes! It was even deeper now.

I moved my hips. "Feel that Bella?"

"Mmmhmm," she answered, still cheesing. "Its so deep…"

"Exactly," I said, running my hands over her silky smooth sides. "And I am going to make love to you…just like this."

I pulled back and slammed into her once. I received a moan of approval and kept going, pumping, stimulating, thrusting inside to find even deeper spots.

"SHIT!" She screamed. "Dammit Jake…"

I used one hand to reach under her body and play with her breast, the thumb of my other pressed into her clit.

"I love playing with you like this…" I said, snickering. "You feel good baby girl…"

Her moans turned to screams, and her screams turned to shrieks. She moved her hips back into mine, causing me to go deeper and fill her even more. I was millimeters away from her G-spot now and I knew it.

I grabbed a fist full of her hair and tugged a little to gain momentum. My thighs slammed against hers…my cock battered her soaking wet walls. She was mine. All mine.

I pressed into her clit again. "Want me to keep going? Want me to keep playing with it?"

"Yes!" She yelled. "Please…keep going baby please… I'm so close.."

"Alright…"

I let go of her hair and found a grip between her thigh and stomach. I thrusted my pelvis forward and pummeled her even harder.

I started counting in my head. When I reached fifteen, I felt her come with a shuddering jerk. Her juices covered me and her upper body collapsed.

I was not done yet. I pulled out, turned her over so I could see her tired face and inserted my cock again.

I pinned down her arms, brought my face to hers and started thrusting again. "You're mine you know that?"

"Yes baby," she moaned. "Mmmm I'm all yours…"

"Every single part…." I leaned my forehead to hers. "Is mine. It belongs to me."

She nodded. "To you….I love you Jake…"

I stared at her face, which was so beautiful even covered in sweat. "I love you forever Bella. Don't forget that…"

I felt her clench, and I throbbed at the same time.

"I'm coming," I told her. "I am going to explode any second."

"I want it…" she said. "It's mine. Let me have it…"

I came deep inside her beautiful pussy, and she came against me soon after.

My body fell beside hers and she whispered 'I love you' again, before closing her eyes and becoming still.

**BPOV**

Part of me was so warm and comfortable in Jacob's warm arms. The other part heard my phone vibrating in who knew what corner of the cave. It had been in the pocket of my sweat pants and I knew it was Julie calling to tell me that paradise was over.

I reluctantly opened my eyes and checked Jacob's watch. Eight forty five.

Fuck.

I sat up, stretched and started gathering my clothes as quietly as possible. I'd just found my left shoe, when Jacob's low chuckle made me jump.

"You were supposed to be asleep!" I hissed through my teeth.

"I can't sleep with you walking around here topless," he said, wagging his eyebrows. "I love your breasts…"

I covered my bare chest with my arms. "Glad you're amused. I can't find my bra anywhere. Are you lying on it?"

"Good night!" He said, pretending to go back to sleep.

I groaned, walked over to the mattress and shoved at his body. "Get off Jake…I have to go meet my family for dinner. I know it sucks, but I can't just go running off now that they are back in town."

He smiled at me and opened his eyes. "Did you like being tied up?"

I felt warmth rush to my cheeks and I untied the knot of the scarf still tied to my left hand, though I didn't understand how I could have come out of it.

"Yes I did," I said, still shoving. "Now move over. I have to get my bra…"

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright."

He scooted over and I snatched the bra, putting it on and fastening it in the front. I pulled my shirt on and zipped up my jacket.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Less exposed," he said, sticking out his lower lip. "But nice. Other than the fact that your hair looks like a chicken."

My hands flew to my hair trying to smooth it."Oh no!"

"Don't worry," he said, snickering and putting his arms around me."You look like a beautiful chicken to me."

I laughed and kissed him. "Well I'll fix it later. I've got to get going I was supposed to be at The Lodge almost an hour ago. Not that the last few hours weren't incredible."

He touched my cheek. "I love you Bella. Go ahead and go…but please don't leave. Come back to me ok?"

"I will," I promised, sweeping some of his hair back over his shoulder. "I've got somethings to sort out with my parents and then we will talk later. I only hope you'll still love me when you hear what I have to say."

"Always," he said, kissing me softly. "I will always love you."

I leaned my head into his neck, hugged him and stood up. "Thanks. I love you too sexy face. I'll see you in a few hours."

He blew me a kiss. "I hope they go by really fast."

**End Author Note: **So? Eh? Eh? Omg that lemon was SOOOOOOOOOO hot. Poured my heart and soul into it so you BETTER like it.

Announcement: Due to real life kicking me in the ass, this story could post on either Thursday OR Friday from now on. I'm telling you now so I don't have to waste a message or update (if you're at fan fiction) explaining to you why its late. I hope to post it Thursdays, but if not it'll be Friday.

We'll find out Leah and the baby's fate in the few chapters. Speaking of next chapter, we've reached 400 comments, which means DOUBLE SPOILERS! But vague ones for chapter 25.

**Chapter 24 Spoilers:**

Shit hits the fan at The Lodge.

Edward's parents and Bella's friends arrive in Forks.

Melissa is shocked when she finds out about Bella's engagement.

Reporters from the Washington Post stop by to interview Bella and Edward about their upcoming wedding, per Renee's request.

**Chapter 25 Spoilers:**

Its double wedding day for Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward! But who is going to tie the knot?

Ok folks this story has twenty six chapters and a few more outtakes so we aren't done yet, but will be soon.

Hugs and leave me love!

Xo

Cam


	24. Author Note

**IMPORTANT LETTER FROM THE AUTHOR! I apologize again for the false alarm, but I DID warn you guys last night and this is the only way i can make sure all of my fanfictiondotnet readers get a message relayed to them.**

My dearest readers,

I have good news and bad news, though I am not sure which i should give first. Ok, GOOD NEWS!

The good news is, I have NOT cancelled either of my stories. I still love both dearly and plan to continue them as planned.

The bad news is, I am a full-time college student, I work 38 hours every two weeks as an editor for my school news paper, I'm a 16 hour a week intern for a television station and a busy girl with a lot of homework and a LIFE. I am slowly realizing that trying to juggle two 20+ chapter updates a week along WITH all that is kicking me in the butt. I'm losing sleep, my writing is scattered and repetitive, and i am not giving it the best i can because i am trying to rush and update two stories a week. I have missed deadline for the last few issues of the paper and life just isn't going well. Then there's the fact that my precious laptop is down and until I can get it fixed, I am having to work from school and my sisters computer which sucks worse than Breaking Dawn.

Moving on...

Other than messaging you all my boring life story, I have decided to lighten my workload. I will ONLY post story chapters ONCE a week per story. This week will be summertime week plus an outtake (i do not count outtakes as chapters because they take me about an hour or so to write where as real chapters take me several hours) and next week will be Sex on the Beach week. I will continue to ALTERNATE both stories. Summertime will continue to post on either Thursday or Friday and Sex on the Beach will be random given my beta's schedule but post once a week.

I understand this means you will have to wait longer for updates per story. This upsets me too. I do not like keeping you guys waiting. I love seeing your reactions to the stories and getting all those great reviews. But I also realize I need more time for school, i am slacking at work, and i need to get more rest at night so i can function better. Updating one story once a week instead of updating both TWICE a week will help.

Look at it this way. For those of you who read both stories, you get an update every week. For those who do not (i don't know very many who don't read both) you'll have to wait every two weeks. This just works better for me and i can produce better quality chapters, especially since I am taking on ANOTHER class starting in October.

I hope you guys can be understanding about it, and if you can't well then this is the way it has to be. something has to give in my life and its fanfiction. I will write. Just not as often.

Love you guys! Summertime is on its way! and next week is sex on the beach. Just remember they ALTERNATE now.

xoxo

Cam

P.S.: I am very sorry about you guys not being able to review. I have submitted an e-mail to the staff here, but I think that's all i can do. Sigh.


	25. Here Comes Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I am going to stop adding these because you all know the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 24: Here Comes Goodbye**

**Author Note:** Summertime fannies! What up? I will start as I always do by telling you thanks for the reviews! And thanks to my wonderful Beta for editing this chapter! Hugs for YOU!

For fanfictiondotnet readers: I have no idea why this site is all of a sudden on crack. It makes my document uploads for my chapters look like shit, and refuses on occasion to allow you to review my stories. I can't fix it, because like I said I don't know what makes it happen. I just hope that I won't lose readers over it. That is what matters most to me. Review when you can though and if you can't, then you just can't. For my sex on the beach fans, I was distraught last week when I woke up and found that somehow half of my chapter had been (to put it bluntly) FUCKED UP because of this site. Half of it was italicized and bolded, the ending author note made no sense, and that is NOT how it showed up when I first submitted it. From now on, I'll be doing a through check to make sure my stories u load properly. I am sorry again for any confusion and I keep apologizing because it embarrassed the SHIT out of me to find out my story looked like that. Luckily, you were all nice enough not to go "Hey! Why does the end of your story make no sense?" because it made none. NONE AT ALL.

End rant.

Everyone remember the break down of characters? I'll re-explain.

Carlisle and Esme are married and have three kids. Their eldest is Rosalie who is married to Emmett. Their twins are Alice and Edward. Alice is engaged to Jasper and Edward (grrrrrr) is engaged to Bella. Emmett, Edward and Jasper are best friends. Lauren is Jasper's younger sister. Lauren, Alice and Bella are best friends. We will meet Lauren and Jasper's parents the next chapter. Also, Alice's marriage to Jasper will be explained a bit more then too. :)

On to the chapter. This will be a sad one folks. Just warning you.

Lastly, I have added an outtake to my Summertime outtakes section. It's a mini-extension of Bella's time in Yakima with Jacob's family. If you are interested, please read.

Song for this chapter is our stories guest of honor Rascal Flatts with their song "Here Comes Goodbye." I'll post the lyrics below.

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road.  
And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio.  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell.  
She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

Here comes goodbye…  
Here comes the last time…  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night…  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry…

Here comes the pain…  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed.  
And she was right here in my arms tonight.  
But here comes goodbye…

**AJPOV (Aunt Julie's point of view)**

I looked at my watch and then at the door for the millionth time that night. Where the heck was Bella?

I was in no big hurry for her to come back to her controlling parents, but I was running out of excuses, and feared that Charlie might launch an FBI investigation if Bella didn't show up in the next few minutes.

When I shot another nervous glance toward the door, it wasn't Bella who walked in. Todd entered, holding a giant bouquet of yellow sunflowers and heading straight for my table.

"Hi Jules!" He said, kissing my cheek. "Why didn't you tell me you were working tonight? I went by the house and you weren't there."

I smiled. "Sorry...it was sort of last minute. I wasn't intending on running The Lodge tonight-"

"Julia don't be rude," Renee said, cutting me off. "Please introduce us to your charming friend."

I groaned under my breath.

Todd put an arm around my shoulders, handed me the flower bouquet and extended his hand to Renee. "Hi. I'm Todd. I work for the Forks Police Department and I'm Julie's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Charlie repeated, looking shocked. "I didn't know she was dating."

"Nice to meet you Todd," Renee said, though her voice had an air of disapproval. "You are treating my sister well I suppose?"

"Like you care," I muttered so no one could hear.

"Sister?" Todd looked back and forth between us. "Renee you didn't tell me...is this Bella's family?"

I shot him an apologetic look and nodded. "Yes...they surprised us by coming back a week early."

The color drained from his face. Even he knew what that meant and he didn't know Bella's secret. He did know they would try to control her life again at the most.

"Well...um..." he said awkwardly."Isn't...that nice..."

"We all missed Bella," Emmett said. "So why not drop in?"

"Speak of the devil!" Rosalie pointed toward the door.

Bella had entered the restaurant. Her face was flushed pink and she was breathing like she'd run the whole way here.

"My angel!" Edward said excitedly. "Now we can tell her the news!"

"What news?" Todd and I asked together.

Renee squeezed Edward's hand. "Wait for Isabella. Don't get ahead of yourself."

"My apologies," he said, smirking. "It's just hard to contain myself."

"Hey everyone!" Bella said, jogging over to the table. "Boy have we got to talk."

"Where have you been?" Charlie snapped.

"I thought we'd established that," I said through gritted teeth. "The important thing is that she's back now."

"That's right!" She said, clapping her hands together and staring around at them. "And I have something very important to talk to you all about."

"Us first!" Charlie said, smiling for the first time in hours. "We have news too."

"Yes dear let us tell you the good news!" Renee said, squeezing Edward gently. "Edward honey, would you like to do the honors?"

He ducked his head sheepishly. "No Renee…you tell her and then I'll add to it."

"Tell me what?" Bella asked, her mouth falling open.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Well Isabella dear…it's about your wedding."

**BPOV**

I'd been momentarily distracted by them bringing up my wedding again. I snapped my mouth shut and hissed through my teeth.

"What about my wedding?"

Renee beamed at me. "Oh my sweet girl. Well, we see how much you love America, and even before we saw it, we made this decision back in England. We are here…because we think it might be good if…oh I can't do it, tell her Charlie!"

Charlie shook his head. "Nope. Edward?"

Edward reached out and took one of my hands, keeping his green eyes locked on mine. "Isabella…darling….we've decided to throw the double wedding here in Forks."

My hands fell to my sides and my jaw dropped again. "You WHAT?"

"We're getting married my lovely!" Edward said, kissing my hand. "In six days."

"No!" I said at once. "No we can't be! The wedding isn't for another…I mean-"

"Exactly." He nodded eagerly, confusing my defiance with excitement. "But we are having it early. I can hardly wait another day to marry you let alone six, but we've begun planning. Our wedding will be at a huge chapel across town…the name of it escapes me at the moment…but-"

"It's going to be PERFECT!" Renee said, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh darling you are going to look so beautiful in your dress. I've brought it over and everything is waiting at the chapel! I can't wait to have it fitted on you!"

"And I can't wait to walk my princess down the aisle," Charlie said, raising his water glass to me in a toast. "The wedding may not be in England like we originally planned, but per Edward's request, we moved it and couldn't be happier."

"I could!" I half-yelled at them. Why wouldn't they listen? "I could be happier. That's what I am trying to tell you!"

"What are you people talking about?" Todd interrupted us. He walked around the table staring in disbelief. "Bella is not getting married…and Edward I thought you were her family member?"

"I will be soon," he said, ignoring Todd and gazing lovingly at me. "I'll be her husband."

"Ok," I said loudly, holding up two hands. "I need everyone to hold their fire. I have something to say before any wedding happens!"

"A love declaration!" Renee said dramatically. "Isabella that is so sweet. But we all know how much you love-"

"Will you SHUT UP FOR TEN SECONDS!" Julie yelled, gaining the attention of twenty surrounding customers. "She is _trying_ to tell you something if you'd just listen."

"What horrible language," Charlie said, frowning.

"What's going on little sis?" Emmett asked, taking my hand from Edwards and squeezing it. "We are listening."

"Thank you!" I said, exasperated. "Ok. Here's how it is. I-"

"Bella!" called a familiar voice.

_Oh no, _I thought as a wave of horror ran through me. _Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him…_

My body reacted to his voice though and turned. Jacob was standing five feet away, heading toward me with his eyes lit up like a tree on Christmas morning.

"Julie!" I said in a panicked whisper. "Distract him! I told him I would be back later…he shouldn't be here…"

"On it!" She said, speeding off in Jacob's direction and dragging a confused looking Todd along with her.

I scrambled around in my head for ideas. "Er…guys…what do you say we move to a table in the back? One of those booths that's secluded?"

Renee wrinkled her face at the back corner. "No thank you honey. Besides, didn't you say you had something to say to us?"

"We want to hear it so we can go ahead and continue discussing wedding plans," Edward said softly. "So go on Isabella."

"I'd really rather keep it private," I went on, praying Julie had managed to distract Jacob, but didn't dare turn to look. One glimpse of his eyes and I'd make an excuse to run off with him again. I had to get this out now. "You see it's easy to be overheard in here. We really should move."

Emmett folded his arms. "No…you should tell us what's going on with you. Bella…I'm starting to worry. You made a fuss about telling us something, now talk."

"Are you ok honey?" Rosalie asked. "You seem tense."

"Just a little," I lied. It felt like precious seconds were just ticking away. "Please move though. We can't be overheard. I have to-"

"Bella!" came Jacob's voice again. This time, it was inches away.

My stomach dropped into my feet. I turned my head and looked into his eyes. They were lit with joy.

"Jacob!" I forced myself to say in a mock-surprised voice. "What _are_ you doing here? I told you we would meet up later."

"I couldn't stay away," he said softly. "I wanted to be here when you told them. I remember how upset you were from before and I just couldn't stand the thought of you like that again."

"Excuse me!" My father said rudely to Jacob. "But who the ruddy hell are you?"

Jacob exhaled once and then held out his hand. "I am Jacob Black sir. Are you Bella's father?"

"I am," Charlie said stiffly. "And you are? Besides Jacob Black I mean. Why do you come over interrupting our family meeting?"

"Sorry sir," Jacob said awkwardly, taking his hand away. "I just wanted to be here when Bella made her big announcement."

Renee made an impatient clicking noise with her tongue. "Which is what? We've waited long enough now out with it."

_I can't do this with them in front of each other, _I thought desperately.

"Jacob," I said, touching his arm. "Why don't you go and sit on the other side of the restaurant while I chat with my parents?"

He ignored me and looked around the table. "Bella has told me all about you guys. Let me see…Renee…Rosalie….Emmett, I recognized you from your photos. And…_you_ must be Edward!"

Edward cleared his throat irritably. "Yes…I am Edward. I assume Isabella has told you about me?"

"Tons," Jacob said, smiling. "She's told me everything about you. It must be so nice having her for a-"

"Jacob!" I said, waving aunt Julie over for help. "Jake please…let me speak to them alone first. It really will be much easier-"

"I wanna meet your family," he murmured to me. "At least. And then I'll go away."

"I've heard nothing about you," Edward said to Jacob. "Are you one of Bella's friends?"

Jacob laughed so hard he had to hold on to a chair for support. "Not exactly. You see…well…Bella you can tell them."

Julie returned to the table and put a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Jake…Todd said his police cruiser won't start. Can you lend him a hand?"

"That's a great idea!" I said in relief, ignoring my families stares. "Jake you should go help Todd."

"No," he said, shrugging away from Julie. "I want to stay with Bella while she does this."

"Does what?" Emmett and Rosalie said together.

"Did Bella mention the wedding to you?" Renee asked Jacob casually. "Because, of course, your invited as one of her friends."

"A wedding?" Jacob repeated and then looked at me. "What wedding? You never mentioned anyone in your family getting married."

My blood ran cold, and my nerves were becoming more and more shot by the second. "Jacob…please just-"

"Is it Edward?" Jacob said, turning to my fake brother. "If it is, congratulations man. I'd love to come to the wedding."

Edward actually chuckled. "Of course it's my wedding and thank you for the congratulations."

"Jacob I-"

"So," Jacob said. "Who is the lucky lady? Whoever she is, she's going to have the greatest sister-in-law ever in Bella. She's already like a big sister to my little sibling Jenny and-"

"Sister-in-law?" Edward rose to his feet, staring at Jacob and I.

"Edward," I said cautiously. "I need to talk to you alone for a second."

He frowned at Jacob. "I don't know what you mean. I will not be marrying any sister-in-law."

"Who will you be marrying then?" Jacob asked, half-laughing.

"Jacob!" I said for what felt like the hundredth time. "Will you please let me talk to you?"

"Why?" Jacob said, finally suspicious. "Why can't I have a civilized conversation with your family without you trying to cut me off?"

"Please," I pleaded with him. I couldn't let him find out this way. "Just let me have a-"

"Er…" Edward said, finally understanding. "Is this Jacob character under the impression that I am your brother?"

Jacob laughed again, covering up the sound of my groan. "Dude I am so with you on that! Sometimes, I pretend I'm not related to my sister too. Bella's been great though. She's missed you all summer."

Edward's expression turned sour as he looked at me. "Isabella. Who did you tell him I was?"

Jacob stopped laughing and he looked at me too. "What's going on?"

Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. "Darling…why don't you correct him? Tell him who I really am?"

"What?" Jacob said, his eyes daring back and forth between Edward and I. "I'm confused."

My eyes filled with tears. There was no way out. I had to tell the truth. The time had come.

"Jake," I said, my voice filled with sobs. "Edward isn't my brother."

He stared at us for a long time. "Well…if he's not your brother…then-"

"I'm her fiancée," Edward said, pulling me closer to his side.

I saw as every muscle in Jacob's body froze. His dark brown skin turned almost white and he just stared, gaping at us.

"Jacob…" I said, still sobbing. "I-"

"You're engaged?" he asked in raspy voice. "So Leah was right."

"She has been since she turned eighteen!" Emmett said proudly. "Didn't she tell you?"

"So…" Jacob said, still unable to raise his voice. "This whole summer you were-"

I nodded and reached for one of his hands. "I wanted to tell you so many times….but every time I tried-"

"You just lied to me!" He said backing away, his eyes filling with tears as well. "You decided it was better to make me look like a dumb ass for trusting you."

"Jake it's not like that!" I said, losing control now. "I never wanted to hurt you!"

"She didn't," Julie said, touching Jacob's shoulder. "She loves you so much."

Charlie stood up so fast his water glass fell to the floor and shattered. "What is going on here? What do you mean Isabella loves this Jacob fellow?"

My cheeks and neck were soaked with tears now. I ignored my family. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the heartbroken look on Jacob's face.

His eyes swept over my family, back to me and narrowed. "Forget this…it's too much. I can't believe you fucking lied!"

"I didn't want to!" I said stepping forward. "I just needed-"

He shook his head. "Forget it. It's over. I think I know when I'm not wanted."

"NO!" I screamed and fell to my knees. "Jacob please don't do this. Let me explain what's going on here."

Renee rushed to my side and tugged at my shoulders. "Isabella get up off the floor. Conduct yourself like a young lady."

"Why should she?" Jacob snarled at my mother. "She's not a young lady. She's nothing. She's even worse than Leah."

My head fell forward and I sobbed so hard that everything around me blurred.

"Excuse me?" Edward yelled. "How dare you talk about my fiancée that way. She is everything your low class ass could ever want or dream of in a woman."

"Funny," he said sarcastically. "I used to think so too."

"Jacob please listen," I heard Julie say. "You don't know the whole story."

"And I don't need to," he said angrily. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. "I'm out of here. Fuck all this."

"Jacob NO!" I screamed again. "Please don't leave me! I can't take it!"

I looked back up at his face, and he looked at me like he had in the days when we first met. When he couldn't stand me.

"I hate you. Have a nice life Bella," his voice shook as his eyes bore into mine. He turned on his heel and stalked toward the exit.

"NO!" I roared a third time. I jerked out of Edward's arms and bolted after him as fast as I could.

When I got outside, it was raining so hard that it was difficult to find him at first. Finally, I spun around and found a blurred shape hoping on to a red motorcycle.

"JACOB!" I called, sprinting over to it.

But it was no use. Jacob kicked the bike to life, zoomed across the parking lot and out of the exit.

I uselessly ran after him, calling his name until my throat felt raw. When splinters formed in my chest, I stopped and collapsed onto the pavement. I made no move to get up off the ground. I laid there like the filthy, useless worm I was, hoping the rain would drown me.

I sobbed so hard that my body shook and jerked. I'd always known that it would be hard to tell Jacob the truth, but never could I have imagined this degree of pain. My torso felt like someone had just cut a jagged hole in it with scissors. I wrapped my arms around it to hold myself together, but it did no good.

"Jacob…" I whispered brokenly. "Jacob please…"

Familiar hands brushed across my arm. "Bella sweetheart?"

"Go away Julie," I whispered so quietly I didn't know if she'd hear. "Just let me die."

"I forbid it," she said, brushing wet hair back from my face. "Let's get you out of the rain."

"I'll never be out of the rain," I said sadly. "My personal sun is gone."

She hugged me tightly, providing only the slightest relief to my new wound. "Honey I'm so sorry. But let's get you home. There is no sense in making yourself sick out here."

"Yes there is," I said stubbornly. "Just leave me alone."

Someone lifted me, Todd maybe? and crushed me to their chest. Though my eyesight was still blurred, I knew it had to be Todd.

"Put me down," I whispered. "Please…"

They ignored my protests and carried me back toward The Lodge, where my past awaited me, since my future had just gone away.

**JPOV**

I'd finally made it to my house, stormed inside and scared the daylights out of Jenny by overturning her favorite pink Barbie stool sitting in the middle of the floor. It hit the opposite wall of the room and left a small dent there.

She screamed and ran, of course, to get Billy and Sandy. They came in the room, already in pajamas and looking furious.

Before I could even begin to tell them what was wrong, I broke down crying. I soaked the carpet beneath me but didn't care. My heart was shattered into a million pieces. And it was all because of Bella. The girl I thought I loved.

They did their best to console me, but it was no use. I just cried. It could have been hours. I didn't know. Time didn't matter so much now. I had no need for time. I didn't want to live through time. I just wanted to roll over and die now. Even the flames of hell fire licking at my sinful body couldn't be more painful than this.

So I would take hell. Take it and be grateful. After all, I was in my own hell right now.

I finally managed to tell them what happened at The Lodge when I found my voice again. Dad looked pitiful. Jenny gasped. But sandy looked…thoughtful?

"What is that look for mom?" I asked in a dull voice.

She took one of my hands in both of hers. "Jacob sweetheart…while I hate that this has happened to you…I do have a confession to make."

I closed my eyes. "_Please_ don't tell me you knew."

"I didn't!" She said quickly. "But I suspected."

My eyes snapped open again.

"Do you remember the night she came to dinner and you asked her about her ring?"

I nodded once, but wouldn't let my mind go back. I was hurting bad enough without reflecting back on our summer together.

"I saw the look on her face…the guilty look of panic. I wondered then…if the ring you mentioned _might_ be a connection to an old boyfriend."

"And you didn't mention that to me?" I said, too weak to put any venom in my words.

Sandy frowned. "Well honey…I assumed that because she'd taken the ring off, she was no longer connected to that boyfriend. I thought it was because of you."

My heat gave a painful squeeze. "No. it isn't. Bella hates me."

"She doesn't," Billy said firmly. "If there is one thing I am sure of, it's that she loves you. All you know is that she has been engaged to another man all summer and hid it from you. You don't know what the whole story is."

"I don't want to know," I said flatly. "All I need to know is that she cheated. Because of that, I want nothing to do with her ever again."

"Maybe she's sorry!" Jenny said, patting my knee. "I know Bella loves you too! She's been with you all summer not him!"

I rolled my eyes. "Jenny you don't know anything. This is too hard for you to understand."

"I don't think so!" She snapped, rolling her head at me. "I saw you and Bella be in love all summer. That's not hard for me to understand. I am seven, not stupid!"

"Well you could have fooled me!" I yelled.

She flinched away from me and jumped into dad's arms.

Billy glared at me. "Watch it Jacob. I know you are upset but do not take it out on your baby sister."

"Damn straight I'm upset!" I growled. "I just found out the girl I thought I would marry someday is nothing but a lying, cheating snake!"

"That's not nice!" Jenny yelled, starting to cry. "I love Bella! Don't call her names!"

"Well I don't love her," I said, and felt hatred spread through me as I said the words. "I hate her. I wish her ill. I hope I never have to see her face again."

"You don't mean that," Sandy said quietly. "You are just upset right now."

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?" I screamed at her. "DAMMIT YOU ARE A LEGAL MEMBER OF MY FAMILY SO START ACTING LIKE IT!"

"Jacob Daniel Black," Billy yelled, rising to his feet. "You will _not_ speak to your step mother like that. We are only trying to help you here."

I turned my back on them and stared out the window. "You still…love _her_ don't you?"

"Jacob, of course I love Sandy. You know that."

"No," I said impatiently. "I mean Bella. You all still love her."

"Well…" he said, sounding fearful for the first time.

"We don't know all the facts yet honey," Sandy said, touching my back. "We grew to love her this summer, so we can't just stop now…I honestly do believe she loves you though."

"I don't," I said. "Not even a little. If Bella's love is the only kind of love I'll get, the kind that's tainted by someone else, then I don't want it."

"We'll talk to her and Julie tomorrow," Billy said. "There has to be more to the story."

"There isn't." I got to my feet and walked toward the back door of the house. "I'm going to bed."

I left through the door and ran into my bedroom. As I stared around, I noticed there were too many reminders of Bella.

"I'll take care of these," I muttered to myself.

Quickly but carefully, I removed every memento of Bella. I tore down the "Someday Soon" lyrics poster off the wall. I threw the photos on my nightstand into the trashcan. The manila folder full of her sheet music that I studied so I could sing along with her, were shredded. I didn't stop until the room looked like it had before I ever knew her. Finally, I deleted all of our photos out of my cell phone. I would delete the rest off my computer tomorrow.

"You can do all of that," came little Jenny's voice from the corner of my room.

I jumped and turned to look at her. She was no longer crying. She stared at me with that same pre-lecture look mom used to give me.

"You can throw away all of Bella's things and pictures," Jenny went on. "But you can't get her out of your heart."

"How do you know that?" I asked, taken aback.

"Dad says the same thing about mommy," Jenny said. "He says no matter what happened to mommy, even though she's gone, she is still in our hearts."

I threw myself onto the bed. "Well Bella is out of mine. Forever."

Jenny hopped onto the bed beside me and patted my stomach. "Hey Jake?"

"What?" I snapped.

"I love you," she said.

My eyes darted to hers, which were filling with tears again.

"I love you even if you don't love Bella anymore. I just wish you did."

I sighed and pulled Jenny into my arms. "I love you too kid."

And then, unexpectedly, I started crying again.

**BPOV**

When I opened my eyes the next morning, the dull ache in my chest told me that last night had not been just a nightmare. Jacob really had found out the truth…and now he hated me.

I only partially heard Julie and Todd explaining what had happened over the summer to my family. I was so exhausted from crying that I fell into a surprisingly dreamless sleep. I did remember them insisting on hearing my story from me, but Todd told them I was too distraught to go into detail last night. For that, I was grateful.

A soft knock came from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Isabella love?" came Edward's voice.

I sighed heavily. "Come in…"

He entered, beaming at me. "Hello there beautiful. You always were gorgeous first thing in the morning."

"Why are you here?" I groaned. "Shouldn't you hate me and be halfway back to London by now?"

"I will never hate you," he said, kneeling by my bed. "Ever. You are the love of my life. And we are getting married in six…well five days now."

I shook my head. "I can't marry you. Didn't Julie tell you what happened?"

He nodded. "Yes. She told me you were in love with some other man. But I don't believe it. You have always been mine. You and I are made for each other."

"Edward," I said. "You don't understand. Jacob and I-"

"Your aunt explained everything perfectly my lovely. I know what you did with Jacob...and I don't mind at all."

I wanted to feel shocked, but I was still too sleepy. Instead, I just stared at him, "What do you mean you don't mind?"

"Isabella love. You were just confused by Jacob. You don't actually love him. I am the one you truly love my dear. The charm of these American boys-"

I sat up and moved away from him. "I was _not_ confused! Edward I love him! He's my whole life. He's what has made my summer so special!"

Edward just shook his head and beamed at me. "No. I refuse to believe it. Now rise and shine Isabella. Your mother is going to start fitting your wedding dress on you today. Your friends will be arriving later. Their flight was delayed."

"Edward!"

He kissed my forehead, nodded once and left the room.

"UGH!" I half-screamed, throwing a pillow into the hallway. In mid-swing, I knocked my beautiful stuffed wolf and Jacob panda bear off my nightstand.

I leaned over the side of the bed, picked them up and crushed them to my aching chest.

_Well,_ I thought sadly. _This is about as close to Jacob as I'll ever get again._

* * *

"Ouch mom that hurts!" I said angrily.

"Well if you would hold still it wouldn't!" Renee said, sticking another pin through my dress. "Oh Isabella...you look so beautiful already. I wish Edward could see you!"

"I don't," I said out loud. "I wish you would all stop fussing over me!"

We were in one of the dressing rooms at a wedding chapel in Forks, and though I'd thrown a full-blown temper tantrum at Julie's house, my mother brushed it off as pre-wedding jitters and half-dragged me here with Rosalie.

The dress was as ugly as the photo I'd been sent, and the long sleeves were itchy and uncomfortable. My sister-in-law watched us with a funny expression on her face. It was a mixture of disapproval and curiosity. I thought I knew at least partially what that was about.

On her wedding day, Rosalie's dress had been absolutely gorgeous. She didn't have Renee fussing over her dress, nor was she acting as stubborn as I was.

"Bella," Rosalie said, catching on to the nickname now. "Maybe you could be a bit happier...I mean it is almost your wedding day."

"She has her mind on that atrocious American boy," Renee said, making a face. "He's brainwashed her, that's what it is."

"No he hasn't!" I snapped, stamping my foot and jerking the skirt of the dress out of Renee's grasp. "I love him!"

"Soon a reporter from the Washington Post will be here to talk to you and Edward about your undying love. The article will run the day before your wedding and the press will have follow up on the day of. Won't that be fun sweetheart?"

"No!" I said bluntly. "It will NOT be fun. I don't want to get married!"

Renee ignored me.

I caught Rosalie's eye though and she winked.

I almost gasped. Could she possibly be on my side and not willing to say so because of Renee?

"Alright dear, time to take the dress off. The reporter should be here in about ten minutes and I want you ready."

I gratefully let her help me out of the dress and into a different yellow one I hated. When would the torment end? All I wanted was to go home, lie in my bed and cry about Jacob. I flicked my left wrist, which still held the Quileute promise bracelet.

"Isabella!" Edward said, entering the room. "The reporter will interview us in the sanctuary. Won't you join me?"

I would have argued, but Rosalie gave another subtle wink and inclined her head toward Edward.

Keeping my eyes on hers, I took his hand and let him lead me away.

We entered a high-ceilinged sanctuary with religious figures shaped in stained-glass windows. There were long, wooden benches on either side of the aisle and the carpet was a deep forest green.

I hated it.

We sat down on the bench in the first row and waited. I would have started telling Edward how much this bothered me again, but knew there was no point. I would just have to wait until later.

"Good morning! Good morning!" came a cheery voice from behind us.

We turned and found a six foot tall, burly man with a mustache and blue eyes striding down the aisle toward us. He carried a large black bag in one hand.

"You two _must_ be the lucky couple!" he said, sitting down the bag. "Your mother I believe it was pointed me in this direction!"

"We are," Edward said excitedly. "I am Edward Cullen and this is my bride Isabella Swan."

"You're both adorable!" He said, taking a camera and tripod from the bag.

"Is that necessary?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. "The camera I mean. Can't you just…write down whatever we say?"

"Oh dear of course not!" He said, waving an airy hand. "I use a recorder for that. The camera is to get some shots of you two for the article! I'm telling you a rich English family's wedding here in Forks will no doubt make the front page!"

"You can't start without us present!" said another voice.

Esme was coming toward us now, hand in hand with her husband Carlisle. They both looked jubilant.

I didn't want to smile, but I did. Seeing them again was at least kind of nice. Even if I didn't want to marry their son.

"Isabella dear!" Esme said, throwing her arms around me."Oh sweetheart how are you? We've missed you terribly!"

"Indeed we have," Carlisle agreed, hugging the both of us. "I assume you are well?"

"Physically…" I answered. "And…how are you two?"

"Doing great!" he said kindly. "And counting down the days until I can call you my daughter-in-law."

It took great strength not to roll my eyes at him. Would_ none_ of them hear what I had to say?

Charlie and Renee joined us and sat down next to Esme and Carlisle on another bench. My old friends from England nowhere to be found, so I assumed they were still at the airport.

"How nice to have the happy family together again," said the reporter. "I am Dan Mitchell by the way and can't wait to get the exclusive on the Swan wedding. However, when can I interview the Whitlocks?"

"That will be later on this evening," Esme answered.

"Wonderful! Dan said and turned back to us. He focused his camera, turned on his recorder and grinned. "Now just to make sure they are right, can I get you both to spell your first and last names for me?"

The interview was almost more torment than my families arrival and the loss of Jacob combined. He asked personal questions like how long we'd been together, if either one was a good kisser, what were our favorite attributes about each other, on and on it went. I lied through my teeth every time, saying how much I was looking forward to the wedding.

I did not want to cause a scene and end up on the front cover for the wrong reason. When I finally convinced my family to let stay in Forks, this article would make a fool out of me, and all I'd be known as was 'that English girl who dumped her fiancée for another guy.'

Edward was euphoric, and happy to tell the reporter anything he wanted to know. I gave very vague answers and tried not to say that I loved Edward at all.

Worst of all were the photos. I insisted on having my arms wrapped around my torso to hold me together, while Dan requested that in some shots, I leave them down. When I did, my body felt like it would crumple. Posing with Edward was beyond frustrating, since he insisted on giving me no personal space. Tears welled up in my eyes at one point, and Charlie assured Dan it was due to happiness.

Finally we were free to go, and Dan promised he would interview Alice and Jasper at five. In the meantime I was already going to head home and cry for the rest of the day.

"You're sure you don't want a bite of lunch dear?" Edward asked, leading me outside the chapel.

"Positive," I said quickly. "Just take me back to Julie's please. I am really very tired."

"From all the excitement, I know!" Esme said, hugging me again. "I can't wait until the next five day are all over."

"Believe me," I said. "Neither can I."

**JPOV**

After spending most of the day, lying in bed and crying like a pansy, I'd decided to do the hardest thing yet:

Telling Leah she was right.

Out of all the people who knew Bella's secret, which I assumed was Julie and maybe Melissa, Leah was the only one who tried to warn me. My own step-mother had at least suspected, and still didn't think to mention it.

So I had anger and grudge-holding to season the pain of Bella's lies.

Fucking great.

I walked down the hall of Forks Community Hospital until I found room 240. I peeked in through the doorway to find Leah and Sam locked in a kiss.

She was resting against her pillows, her arms loosely at her sides and her face a little pale. An IV needle was sticking in her arm, and I noticed, with relief, that her stomach was still round with the baby. So she hadn't lost him.

Walking further in the room I noticed Seth fast asleep, his head on Mindy's left shoulder.

I cleared my throat.

Leah broke off the kiss and looked up. "Jake! Hi. I told the front desk to let you in if you came, even though you aren't technically family."

"Hey Leah," I said dully, then nodded to Sam. "Hey man."

"Hi Jacob," he said, smiling. "How are you?"

I was not about to answer that. "More importantly how are you, Leah and the baby doing?"

"He's fine!" Leah said, smiling down at her stomach. "Our baby boy is going to be just fine. The doctor says so. But I have to be on bed rest for the next four months of my pregnancy and take it easy."

"Uh...great. You do that then."

"I sure will!" She said brightly. "So how are you?"

"Terrible," I admitted. "Look Leah, I came her to say thank you."

She frowned. "Thank you for what? I haven't done anything."

I wanted to ask Sam and the others to leave the room, but there was no point in hiding Bella's secret. After all, she'd proven she didn't care about my feelings. Why should I care about hers?f

I took a deep breath. "For telling me about Bella. You were right. Edward isn't her brother and I was stupid for believing that."

"Edward isn't Bella's brother?" Seth and Mindy asked together.

I shook my head. "No. He's her fiancée and has been since she was eighteen from what I understand. She's marrying him in five days, and never bothered to tell me."

"Hold on bro," Seth said. "Is that all you know?"

"Pretty much," I said, raising my eyebrows. "Isn't that enough?"

"I'm not sure," Mindy said. "Maybe there is more to the story. I just don't see how she could be getting married to some other man when she loves you. Did you misunderstand her?"

"One," I said bitterly. "She doesn't love me, or she would have told me the truth. Two, I didn't misunderstand her. She admitted herself that she's engaged to him."

"So she's been engaged this whole time..." Sam commented. "Jacob I am so sorry. It must be awful for you."

I shrugged. "I'm dealing. Just wanted to come by and thank Leah for having my back. I think everyone knew about Bella's lies but me."

"I didn't!" Mindy insisted. "And neither did any of your other friends."

"Me either dude!" Seth argued. "But...you seem like sort of a mess Jake...maybe you should go talk to her?"

"No thanks," I said, and reached into the gift bag I brought with me. I took out the blue teddy bear and handed it to Leah. "This is for you and...your son when he's born. He can't do much with it, but maybe you could put it in his crib."

She beamed and almost snatched the bear. "Jacob he's adorable. Thank you."

"We really appreciate it Jake," Sam said. "All of us, including little Sam."

"Oh," I said, awkwardly. "Your...naming him after yourself?"

"Little Samuel Uley," he said, rubbing Leah's belly. "That's his name. We picked it out this morning."

The loving way he stared at Leah made me feel like vomiting. I turned my head away. "Just one more thing before I go...Leah...did you get Edward to come here? I'm not going to yell at you. I just want to know."

Leah sighed and opened her mouth to answer but Sam did instead. "Leah was honest with me about everything this morning Jacob. She told me about the calls she's made to Edward pretending to be someone else so that she could find out the truth. She did indeed call him and convince him to come back early. I am answering for her, because I don't need her getting upset right now."

I'd expected the answer, but it still hit me like a ton of bricks. I stood up. "Alright. Fine. I wish she hadn't but-"

"I had to," Leah said weakly. "I couldn't stand to see her lying to you anymore. She needed to be caught."

I didn't respond. I just let my feet drag me forward. "I've got to go. Take it easy Leah."

"Where are you going?" Seth asked, gripping my arm. "You just got here."

"I have to do something," I said, fighting the annoying sobs rising in my chest. "I'll catch you later Seth."

"Take it easy on her," Mindy said. "She does love you. I just know it."

"Sure, sure," I mumbled and left the room.

**BPOV**

I stormed into aunt Julie's house and threw my purse across the room. It bounced off the wall and hit one of Julie's flower vases, causing it to shatter on the floor.

"Shit!" I swore loudly and ran over to it.

"Don't worry," came Julie's voice behind me. "I never liked that one. Your mother sent it. I only had it on display to be nice."

"I wish she was nice," I mumbled. "They are ruining everything Julie. Do you know they have a reporter that is going to put a press release about our wedding on the front page of the Washington Post?"

"Your dad mentioned it to me last night..." Julie said. "I told him you would hate the idea. No matter how much I insist you love Jacob, they just won't listen."

"They won't listen to me either!" I yelled. "I hate the lot of them. They are a bunch of rich, stuck-up old-"

"Now I know you aren't talking about us!" said a different voice.

I turned to the front door. Alice and Lauren stood in the doorway beaming. Alice looked the same as ever with her short, spiked hair and one of her many expensive silk dresses. Lauren was still blond and lovely in one of her expensive pant suits. They rushed forward and hugged me.

"Isabella dear we've missed you like mad!" Lauren said. "How are you?"

"Miserable," I said truthfully. "Mother won't stop fussing over me."

Alice giggled. "Well it is your mother after all. And our weddings are coming up soon! Aren't you excited?"

"Let's talk about something else besides the weddings," I said. "It's all just too much right now."

"Oh alright," Alice said, pouting a little. "Isabella how has your summer been? Has it been dreadful?"

"We assumed when you stopped calling Edward it was because you were having so much fun here. He said you were actually camping and stuff like that."

"Bella," Julie said curiously. "Won't you introduce me to your friends?"

"Sorry aunt Julie," I said. "This is Alice Brandon and Lauren Whitlock. They are my friends from England. Alice will be marrying Jasper soon."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about weddings!" Lauren teased, shaking Julie's hand.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Be nice. Can't you see Bella's under a bit of stress?"

My face fell. "Am I that obvious?"

"Just a little dear," Julie answered, smirking. "All of you come into the kitchen. I'm preparing lunch...where is everyone else?"

"Mom and dad are out with Edward, Rosalie and Bella's parents," Lauren answered. "Jasper is with them too. He wanted to go, but we wanted to come straight here and see Isabella."

"Thanks guys," I said, following them into the kitchen. "You wouldn't believe the summer I've had."

"I made homemade pizzas," Julie said nervously as we sat down. "I hope that's ok. I know how you girls are about your figure.

"Actually," Alice whispered unnecessarily. "I don't mind the pizza. Just don't tell mom and dad. And I can't have too much or I won't fit in my wedding dress."

"I want some too!" Lauren said, grinning. "I could care less if I gain weight. I have no boyfriend to impress."

Despite the gaping hole of pain inside me I smiled at them. Their were just as I remembered. Unlike the old me, they tended to act a bit rebellious if their parents weren't around. I, however, always stuck to the rules.

At least before this summer started.

"We are all ears now Isabella darling," Alice said, taking a slice of pizza from Julie. "Tell us about the last few months."

Julie gave me an encouraging nod and I decided to tell the whole truth. I started with how I met Jacob and hated him, how our relationship of tension, insults and pranks turned into one of passion, desire and love. I talked about the time we'd spent with the dolphin's, the water fight at The Lodge, learning to roller blade, sitting on the back of his motorcycle and the time in Yakima. I even included details of our romantic exploits and dates, without divulging sexual details. That they didn't need to know about yet.

"Wow," Alice said breathlessly. "So...you love this boy?"

I nodded once. "So much. But he hates me now...because he found out about my engagement to Edward."

She bit her lip. "Well...I don't like that you cheated on my brother. But I can see both sides of the story here. You came to this country, got a bit of freedom and found a man who made you see there are other ways of being happy besides being controlled. On the other hand," she glared at me a little. "What were you thinking? Edward adores you Isabella and has been waiting to marry you all summer. Do you know how excited he is?"

"I do," I said sadly. "I know he is. But I just...I don't know anymore. I miss Jacob terribly."

"And Edward won't listen when you tell him that?" Lauren asked, finishing her third slice of pizza.

I shook my head. "He's being completely unreasonable."

"What does Jacob look like?"

The corner of my mouth almost twitched into a smile. "He's beautiful. Let me go and get a picture."

I left the table quickly and Julie followed me. When we were back in the living room I noticed a white envelope sticking through the mail slot of the front door.

"That's funny," Julie said retrieving the letter. "The post already came today."

I watched her unfold it while my stomach turned over. I did _not_ have a good feeling about whatever was in that envelope.

Julie read over the letter very briefly before handing it to me. "This is yours Bella. I just hate being the one to give it to you."

The wound in my torso gave a nasty throb as I took the letter. I unfolded it and read:

_Bella._

_It's Jacob. I am sure you know that I'm pissed at you for what you did. I'm still in shock that you could hurt me that way. All along it was all about Edward. I want nothing to do with you anymore, so please do not contact me. Stay the hell away from my parents and Jenny. I don't want you to be a bad influence on her. I don't want Jenny to think it's ok to lie and hide things from someone you say you love._

_How could you crush me after you everything I've been through with Leah? I shared everything with you Bella and you fucked it up. I will never forgive you for this. I just want you to know that. I never want to see your face again._

_Goodbye._

I wasn't aware of falling forward, but somehow I was on my knees, crouching over so I could hold my torso together. I was sobbing again. My body felt hollow now. The pain spread through me like some sick infectious disease.

Julie pulled me into her arms and cried with me. I forgot all about going to get the photo of Jacob and my friends from England in the other room.

"I hate myself," I sobbed into Julie's chest. "I'm the worst excuse of a miserable-"

"Shh honey," She said, rocking me a little. "It's ok. Don't insult yourself. Just cry it out."

And I did. On and on it went with the tears soaking through her shirt. Jacob's words had made my wounds even worse. I knew he was angry, but to tell me I was no longer welcome to the family I'd thought of as mine all summer was more than I could bear.

Eventually, Alice and Lauren stood watching us, and Alice picked up Jacob's letter from the ground and read it out loud.

"Isabella?" She said, kneeling down beside us. "Are you going to be okay?"

I shook my head furiously. "No. I'll never be okay again. Ever."

"So what are you going to do?" Lauren asked, rubbing one of my shoulders. "I've never seen you in so much pain..."

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and stood up. "Well, I am going to marry Edward aren't I?"

"What?" Alice blurted. "You don't even love my brother anymore. Why would you marry him?"

"Because I've already crushed Jacob to pieces with my selfish actions. I won't do the same to Edward."

Speaking the words felt like they should be coming through someone else's mouth, but I knew they were true. I could not be with Jacob, so I would marry Edward. Nothing could make me more miserable than I was right now.

"You can't marry him," Julie said softly. "You would hate yourself later."

"I hate myself now," I reminded her. "I deserve to be in a loveless marriage. And maybe, with time, I can teach myself to love him again. It's possible."

"No it isn't!" Julie and Alice said together.

I shrugged weakly. "I don't care. I'm doing it anyway. If I can't have a future with the love of my life...I just have to settle. Now-" I tried and failed to force a smile onto my face. "Let's talk wedding details."

**End Author Note:** Ok guys! This chapter was majorly scattered from how I wanted it to be. The part with Melissa will be in the next chapter instead. Sorry for any confusion.

Attention Outtake readers! I will be posting an outtake later this weekend that is an extension of this chapter with three more scenes. It will be a touching chat with Sara and Bella and a confrontation between Julie and Jacob. There is one more scene I am still working through, but that's what's planned. So go read once it's posted, and add the outtakes to your alert list if you hadn't.

I know this chapter was sad, but I think you guys will like the next one. And just so you know, yes, that letter REALLY was from Jacob.

Here are spoilers!

**Chapter 25 spoilers:**

Bella and Jacob unknowingly sing a heartbreaking duet in the forest. (This scene will be a bit like when Jacob found out about Bella's Someday Soon song.)

Melissa is shocked when she finds out about Bella's secret.

There is drama at the alter when Edward turns the tables on Bella.

Do you guys remember way back in chapter eight or nine when Paul told Bella about that dangerous hiking path that she should never go down? (If not go back and read) Yeah well, that path shows up in this chapter. ;)

Alright done. Go leave me reviews and tell me how awesome I am.

Xox

Cam


	26. Breathe

**Chapter 25: Breathe**

**Author Note: **I am back again with another Summertime update! Thanks for all the love on the last chapter! :)

And as always, thanks to my beta Mistress for her help with this chapter. Woman, you are truly AWESOME.

I think you guys are going to like this chapter (even if it's sad...and I DO cliff hang you at the end. But hey. At least I warned you this time.) This will be my second to last update. Can you BELIEVE it? Wow. I must take a quick second to stop and thank you all again for taking this journey with me. I know it's not over yet...but it will be soon. I truly love you guys SO MUCH. You all ROCK.

Ok, sappy time over.

**Last time on Summertime in Forks... **Jacob found out Bella's secret, ended their relationship and took down all his mementos of her out of his room. Bella had a breakdown, Julie and Todd told her family what Bella has been up to during the summer and they refused to take any of it in. A sleazy reporter has made Bella's upcoming wedding a front story article in the Washington Post. Alice and Lauren showed up and were understanding about Bella's situation and Bella decided to marry Edward after getting a harsh letter from Jacob.

MAN that was a lot of drama. and there's even more in this chapter! :)

I skimmed a lot in this chapter because I am very anti-Edward. I didn't want to go into a lot of detail about their wedding because I just plain don't like him. Nor did I write him much time with Bella.

Now, is it right to hate a character so much you don't include a lot of them or their happiness in the story? I don't know. Ask Stephanie Meyer. She did the same thing with Jacob Black in the real Twilight Saga. (At least that's my opinion.) FML. :(

Song for the chapter is "Breathe" by Taylor Swift. Yes. I have used about ten billion other Taylor Swift songs for this story, but this is the last one. I swear. (For this story anyway. :)) I can't help that I am a fan!

You'll find the lyrics in the chapter now READ ON! :)

**BPOV**

I crouched behind my huge pillow, rocking back and forth and squeezing my eyes shut tightly. I did NOT want to see the expression on my best friend's face after what I'd just said. I'd chosen, on Julie's recommendation, to tell Melissa everything that happened with me during her weekend visit back to Forks before starting Julliard.

I could already tell by her audible gasp at the end of my story that she was highly pissed.

"Take that pillow away from your face!" She demanded.

I shook my head furiously.

"Fine," She said. "I'll just smother you with it."

"Don't bother," I said, holding up my hand. "I'll just smother myself. No one wants me here anyway."

"Oh stop it with the self-pity," she snapped, yanking the pillow from me.

Her expression was anger and exhaustion all rolled into one.

I braced myself for the oncoming storm of profanities and insults.

"What the hell were you THINKING?" She yelled. "Bella come on! Engaged this whole time? And you didn't even tell me? Let alone Jacob! I thought I was your best friend!"

"You are," I said, reaching for her hand. "I love you so much Meli...and I've missed you since I got back from Yakima. I'm sorry I never told you. I really should have...I guess hiding my old life just seemed better to me than talking about it. I just wanted to concentrate on my new life here in America..."

"You should have told me," she said, folding her arms. "And Jacob. Bella...I saw him on the way over here. He's heartbroken."

"I know," I said heavily. "I've spent the last three days trying to call or visit him...but he won't budge. I won't even knock on his family's door. If Jacob is this angry with me...I'd hate to see his family. They are probably livid."

"I don't know about that..." Melissa said nervously. "But I do know you should try to patch things up with Jacob...this whole thing is a huge mess. and when is your wedding again?"

I groaned. "Tomorrow, along with Jasper and Alice's."

As I said before, the last three days had been nothing short of pure agony for me. After photo ops, church decorations, food choices, guest lists and everything else my parents were shoving in front of me, I was pretty sure I'd never want to get married.

Of course, that might have had a lot to do with the Edward. He was absolutely beside himself with joy. He kept hinting about our honeymoon, telling anyone who would listen how in love we were, and even discussing children.

I wasn't even nineteen yet and he wanted children?

Pure hell.

I'd managed to refrain from sleeping with him again by demanding that we wait until the wedding night since it would be more private. The real truth was that I didn't love him. I didn't want him in that way. And any sex we had would be nothing compared to how Jacob and I had been together all summer.

I found myself lying awake at night, dreaming about the way Jacob and I used to be. I could feel his warm body shielding mine from the cold, his warm breath against my cheek or the back of my neck depending on how we were positioned. I could see his eyes light up with joy as I sang him a song…everything was so clear.

But that just made it twice as painful. Julie had to run in my room at least twice a night to check on me because my sobs were so loud.

Luckily, my parents, friends and Edward were still staying at that expensive hotel, so they had no idea how much I was hurting.

I had the feeling that if they did, they wouldn't care anyway. At least not my parents. Neither of them would listen when I told them I didn't want to get married. They considered all of my outbursts "pre-wedding jitters" and went on with details like I hadn't said a thing.

Alice and Lauren were more sympathetic than I ever could have dreamed. Both listened to every word I said about missing Jacob, despite my abrupt announcement to marry Edward.

I was glad that at least Alice had something to be happy about. She absolutely adored her fiancée and I could tell they couldn't wait to get married. At least someone would have a happy ending around here.

"And you're going to marry him?" Melissa asked, raising her eyebrows.

I nodded once. "It's what he wants…and I can't bear to break his heart. I won't do it."

"Bella…" she whined.

I ignored her and asked, "Would you still be my friend if I did though? Marrying him would mean a move back to London, and I'd like to know I still have friends here. The others aren't mad at me…because they think I'll do the right thing in the end. What about you?"

She hesitated slightly, before wrapping me in a tight hug. "I will always love you Bella. You've been my girl since the beginning of the summer. You're like a second sister to me. I just hope you'd change your mind about all of this. You don't have to do it."

"Yeah I do," I said slowly. "I have to. And I will. I won't hurt him Melissa. Even if I don't love him, I couldn't take it if he and Jacob both hated me."

Melissa gave a frustrated sigh. "Ok now I'm mad at you. But I don't hate you."

"Join the club," I said. "I'm mad at me too."

* * *

I sat in my truck an hour later, avoiding getting dressed for tonight's big wedding rehearsal following a dinner at the hotel my parents were staying at. Edward had tried to call me several times. My cell phone had at least ten missed calls by now, but I didn't feel like facing him.

I just wanted to sulk and be miserable.

I made a mental note in my head to fake being happier after tonight since I was going to be his wife. Newly married women always seemed to have a glow about them…at least Sandy had.

But she was married to the love of her life. My own wedding wouldn't be half as great as hers had been. And that's saying something.

A sharp tap came from my driver side window making me jump. If it was Edward, I would have no other choice but to leave the truck and get dressed.

But it wasn't Edward at all. I looked through the window to find little Jenny waving at me from her bicycle. She was beaming.

"JENNY!" I shouted, opening the door, climbing out and pulling her into my arms. "Oh sweetheart how are you? I've missed you terribly!"

"I've missed you too!" she said excitedly. "I wanted to come visit soooo bad before, but Jacob wouldn't let me. So when I saw that he was asleep I came here on my bike."

"Oh honey…" I said sadly, looking over her shoulder at the hill behind us. "That was a long ride. Please tell me your parents know you're here."

She nodded eagerly. "Yep I asked daddy. He said I could come over. Isn't that great?"

"It's wonderful," I said happily, kissing both of her cheeks. "I am so happy to see you."

Her little smile widened. "Me too. To see you I mean. Now let's go see Jacob!"

She tugged my hand and started to walk in the opposite direction, but I pulled her back. "Honey…we can't."

"Why not?" she asked curiously, her little brown eyes losing some of their shine. "Don't you love him still?"

My heart throbbed painfully. "Of course I do. I love him more than anything in the world."

"Then let's go!" She tugged again. "You love him, and I know he still loves you. Instead of marrying Edward, you can marry Jake! And I can be flower girl! Just like at daddy's wedding! And the two of you will live happily ever after!"

"Oh I wish sweetheart," I said, kneeling down and taking her other hand. "But we can't. Your brother and I…we aren't together anymore. I'm marrying Edward…see?" I held out my left hand, with the engagement ring I'd slid back on three days ago."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at it. "I hate it. Take it off and marry my brother. He's the one you love. Remember the summer? All the icky times I saw you kissing! You love him! Marry him!"

Tears spilled from my eyelids. How could I make her understand at such a young age? "Jenny…honey I don't want to marry anyone. Not even Jacob. It's not that I don't love him; it's just not a stage of my life I am ready for. I am going to marry Edward though, because if I don't it will hurt him very badly. And he doesn't deserve that."

"My brother doesn't deserve to be hurt either," she said in a quiet voice. "I know if you saw him…you could work it all out."

"We can't Jenny…I wish we could. But he hates me…and with good reason."

"But I thought you loved him!" Jenny yelled at me. "Bella-"

"Sweetheart...it's much more complicated than that," I said sadly. "I hate to be away from Jake...but I respect that he wants nothing to do with me. You have to accept that too. You and I can still be friends though, if you want. I'd love to hear from you-"

She jerked her hand from mine. "No! I don't want to be your friend anymore. All you care about is yourself. Not me or Jacob or anybody. You won't even come home and marry my brother. You're just going to marry that big stupid Edward boy and go back to London with him. It's not fair, and I don't want you around anymore. So leave!"

I flinched violently. Such harsh words from such a young girl. I felt my eyes start to water again. "Jenny...please try to understand-"

"No," she said, fastening her helmet strap and swinging her leg over the bike. "I don't want to understand. You leave me and my family alone. I hate you!"

"No you don't," I said, trying not to raise my voice. "You love me Jenny. You are just angry right now...but I can't marry Jake. I can't go back to him after all that's happened...he's made it very clear that-"

She ignored me, turned her bike around and pedaled in the opposite direction toward her house. I didn't even try to call after her. It would be no use anyway.

The wound in my chest gaped open a little deeper with the new loss. I thought losing Jacob was difficult, but it was nothing compared to having his innocent baby sister not on my side anymore.

I sighed and threw myself onto the front porch beside my guitar case. That was another part of my problem. I hadn't had the chance to practice in days due to Edward's constant smothering. I had to get away from here for awhile...I needed to sing out what I was feeling...

Somehow that seemed better than crying.

I grabbed my guitar case and sheet music, and put them in the back of my truck. Trying to shove Jenny's hurt expression from my mind's eye; I started the truck and started to pull off.

"Bella!" Julie called.

I groaned and let down the passenger side window. My aunt was standing on the front porch, staring at me with the same sympathetic expression she'd had for the last three days.

"What?" I snapped.

"Can I tag along to...wherever you going?" She pleaded. "Your dad is inside and I am afraid if I stay here too much longer I might have to kill him..."

"I'm just going to the lake," I mumbled as she drew closer. "I have a song to work on."

"I'll remain quiet dear I swear. I just can't spend one more minute around Charlie...please?"

I usually closed my practices to everyone...even Jacob. I didn't like people hearing my songs until they were entirely finished and made rare exceptions, but the look on aunt Julie's face softened me a little.

I pushed open the passenger side door. "Get in."

She hopped inside gratefully and closed the door behind her.

I pulled away from the house before anyone else could stop me.

"So..." Julie said awkwardly. "You do realize...that they'll want you to be back in a few hours for the rehearsal tonight...right?"

I didn't answer. I focused more on my driving than I ever had in my life.

Julie put a hand on my shoulder. "Sweetheart...I know you're hurting. I overheard your fight with Jenny and would have come out if Charlie hadn't been being such a pain in the ass about all the details for tonight."

Before I knew it, slow tears were trickling down my cheeks again, and every part of my body hurt. The more she talked about Charlie, the more I realized that my wedding really was coming tomorrow. I would walk down the aisle and marry a man I didn't love just to prevent him from getting hurt. I would have to spend the rest of my life trying not to cringe every time we kissed and making up reasons to avoid sex. I would do even more lying than I'd done this summer...

Julie leaned her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry honey. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It doesn't matter anymore does it?" I said heavily. "I'm going to be hurt either way."

"What do you mean either way?" she asked, confused.

I ignored her again and pulled into parking lot overlooking the lake where I'd finished "Someday Soon." If only I had known that Jacob was lurking around listening to me.

I wondered quickly if he was here tonight and glanced around, looking for his truck or bike. But the only vehicle in the parking lot was mine.

I got out quickly and slammed the door.

Julie retrieved my case and sheet music and handed them to me. "Here you go Bella."

I could tell by her face that she wanted to say more consoling words, but I was inwardly glad she didn't. I didn't want any more comfort. It was pointless, annoying and only made being without Jacob worse.

I lead the way, using my arms to hold my torso together, rather than take my case from Julie straight away. We walked through a thick patch of trees until I found the tiny clearing I'd been in months ago.

Just like before, a tiny bit of light shined on this one area, giving it the feel of a spotlight or stage.

I took a seat on the grass and let myself cry for a long time. Julie didn't say much. She just patted my back or stroked my hair.

I didn't even look up when I heard her open my guitar case for me and lay out my sheet music. She knew which song I'd been working on, because I always kept it on the top of all the others.

Broken sobs poured out of me, and echoed through the trees. My chest felt like the wound was getting deeper by the minute.

How was I supposed to go through with tomorrow? How?

I pulled out a memory of Jacob...one that I knew would make the crying worse. I thought back to the day we'd first kissed. The day he sang my song to me...and it made me wonder if he still knew my songs...if he still cared...if the precious memories of me on his bedroom walls were still there...

Though he couldn't play guitar, he still had the most beautiful singing voice, and when we sang together it was like magic...

But the magic was gone now. The beautiful summer of passion and love no longer existed. It had just been a temporary moment away from the life I now hated. I could never get it back.

I wondered again how Billy and Sandy felt about me. They had to hate me just as much as Jenny and Jacob did. I'd met their family, sang at their wedding and made their son fall head over heels in love with me just to break him apart.

I was positive I'd never be anything to the Black family now. Jacob had probably called and told Colin and Brady what a cheater and liar I was. His uncle and aunt were going to be sorry they'd ever let me in their home.

I had no place in America or in Jacob's life anymore. So why shouldn't I marry Edward? Why shouldn't I try to at least make him happy, since no one else seemed to care?

His friends were wrong for believing in me. Sara was wrong for telling her story to motivate me. I wouldn't listen to them. I would do what I had to do to make Edward and my family happy.

After all I'd done to Jacob, I deserved to be miserable.

Finally, I lifted my head, wiped my face and pulled my guitar into my lap. Julie had the music laid out perfectly for me, so I picked a few notes and began to sing.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

Mmm mmm mmm...  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm...  
Mmm mmm mmm...  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm...

**JPOV**

As I sat on the rocky shore of the lake in Forks, I tried so hard to pretend I couldn't hear Bella's voice. Perhaps if it had been anyone else's I wouldn't have heard it or paid attention.

But my heart...my mind...my body...my soul were attuned to it. I'd listened to it all summer. Back then I wondered if her voice had healing powers, because every time I heard it, there was no pain...or anger...or frustration...just harmony.

But I didn't have to wonder about that anymore. Her voice now did cause me pain...greatly, angry lashes right through my heart.

I knew with every fiber of my being she was singing about me. I'd gone through her sheet music and read this one...and though, at the time, it hadn't referred to us, it did now.

I didn't trust her enough to ever let her back in my life again. I was too angry...too hurt...too upset to even consider it.

Her wedding day was tomorrow, and getting the big announcement in the paper yesterday was like slap in the face.

If she loved me, she wouldn't marry him.

_But if you don't want her, why does it matter if she marries him?_ said a voice in my head.

I shook my head to try and get rid of it, and it faded. A different voice came into my mind this time. Bella's again.

Getting up and trying to walk away would be pointless. For some reason, the beautiful tone still paralyzed me where I sat...and I found myself picking up the second verse...

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.  
_  
_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't..._

_Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._

_Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._

I tried to fight the tears but I couldn't. The song was even more heartbreakingly sad now that I knew it was about us.

I wondered...if she really missed me...or if this was just a rehearsal?

The fact that she was singing again said something. I'd been to all her favorite practice spots the last three nights and heard nothing.

I assumed that if I could just hear a little of her singing, it would help ease the pain.

I was dead wrong.

**BPOV**

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._Never_ easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't..._

And we know it's never simple,

_Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._

**JPOV**

_It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me._

**BPOV**

_Its two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me._

**JPOV**

_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

Ohhh

_And I can't..._

**BPOV**

_Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._

**JPOV**

_Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._

**BPOV**

_Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to..._

_Sorry...Sorry...Sorry...Sorry_

**JPOV**

_I'm Sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..._

The song faded, and my face was soaked with tears. My eyes stung with more tears as they rolled over.

Why did it have to hurt like this? Why couldn't I just be okay without her in my life?

If I didn't get myself together soon...I would end up at the church tomorrow, running down the aisle like those idiots in romantic movies, trying to stop the wedding.

I wiped my face and made a hasty decision NOT to do that.

If she wanted him...she would have him. I wouldn't interfere. Even if it caused me the worst heartache in the world...even if I never slept another night without crying...even if my chest ached for agonizing hours on end every day...I would let Bella become a Cullen.

I'd let Leah break me once, and allowed Bella to fix it. I would not let another woman break me...because I would never love again.

I would never feel...or touch...or want any other girl.

Ever.

**BPOV**

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Esme asked as she put my hair into a complicated up do the next morning.

I shrugged. Last night had been the worst night of all. I'd barely slept, and mom made the double bachelorette party pure hell.

Renee wouldn't let me touch the delicious snacks Julie made, because according to her, pizza rolls, Doritos, various types of chocolate candies, baked fries and mini corn dogs were too fattening. She sat aside the entire tray of food, and instructed Julie to cut up vegetables and low fat snacks.

When I tried to tell her it was my night and this is how I'd been eating all summer, it only made her want to take me home to London even more.

"You're aunt has spoiled you," she'd said. "I am truly disgusted Isabella. You have gone from a precious English flower to a junk food eating sloppy American girl."

Melissa, who'd only showed up for moral support, got to her feet and was about to argue with my mom when I gave her a warning look. I hadn't needed the so-called party to turn into a full-fledged war.

Julie understood as well, which is why she did exactly as my mother asked without a single complaint. At least not one that my mother could hear.

Renee also felt that opening gifts at the wedding would be juvenile, so I spent most of the part unwrapping gifts that had either been mailed from other family members, or brought by my family and friends.

Most of the gifts were outfits that I would have loved before I came here, but thought they were too fancy now. Some were appliances, like a toaster, microwave or mini fridge.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do I need appliances for mother? I live in your house and we have all these things."

Renee shook her head excitedly. "In my house we do. But do you think your father and I are going to put you back in your old room when you get home? Emmett and Rosalie might live with us in a separate wing of the house, but you won't! Edward's parents have so graciously decided to buy you and Edward your own mini-mansion just down the street from us pumpkin! And to add to the "newly moved in" feel, it is not fully furnished, so the two of you will need these things when you move home. If you look in that blue envelope beside you, you'll find a list of servants you can call to come and cater to your every need! It's your own personal maid service! Aren't you excited?"

"No," I'd said pointedly. "I am not excited. Mother won't you listen to-"

"Oh look it's another gift," she cut me off, handing me a present from Alice.

As I said, the night had been hell. But the gift from Alice brightened my day a little. She'd bought me an amp with microphone for my guitar. My mother sneered, but didn't say anything. Lauren bought me a new guitar case with pink rhinestones. Inwardly, I wished I could tell them how much their support of my love for music meant, especially when they hadn't even heard me sing yet.

In my opinion, Alice's wedding gifts were much better than mine, but perhaps that was because she actually wanted to get married.

She received tons of beautiful outfits and lingerie, multiple amounts of beauty supplies, and as Edward's parents had done for me, my parents bought her and Jasper their own mansion right next door to ours in England.

"I think of you as a daughter dear," Renee had said to Alice. "After all, you are the sister of my son-in-law. Now use that house wisely and don't be a stranger. We like visits just as much as everyone else."

"I don't plan on visiting," I'd mumbled under my breath.

Rosalie remained quiet during most of the party, and occasionally shot me sympathetic glances when mom would start to fuss.

I knew Emmett was on my side, but was it possible that Rosalie was too? I'd wondered ever since the mysterious wink she'd given me at the church three days ago.

This morning was the worst of all. I'd woken up crying, sobbing and shaking from another dream about Jacob. Julie had bolted for my room and locked the door, rocking me back and forth until I'd finally calmed down.

My mother didn't like being locked out and felt like Julie was trying to take her place. In my mind though, Julie already had. She cared about me and the things I cared about. She supported and listened to me. She made me feel whole and happy. Renee never did those things.

"It's ok," Esme said, cutting into my thoughts. "I know it's a big day for you and you've been so highly emotional. But there are a lot of people out there who can't wait to see you marry my son."

And some who will want to vomit the whole time, I added in my head.

"Oh Isabella," she went on, tears forming in her light brown eyes. "I never thought I'd see the day where both of my children get married at the same time, but it's so exciting for me. Edward and Alice are my whole life. And you of course…and Jasper."

Another wave of guilt ran through me. The only two people that I hadn't managed to admit the whole truth to were Carlisle and Esme. I loved them both like second parents, because they weren't quite as controlling as my family. It was hard to look them in the eye, and tell them I didn't want to marry their son, when our wedding date had been planned since birth.

Rosalie entered the room with Alice following behind her, already looking beautiful.

Alice was wearing a white halter dress that hugged her tiny torso perfectly and had a long skirt that dragged gently on the carpet when she walked. Her makeup was light, her usually spiky hair was smoothed into a small, but perfect bun at the back of her head, and she looked euphoric.

Rosalie was equality beautiful in the pink, sleeveless maid-of-honor dress that Renee selected. It too, had a long skirt that nearly touched the floor, and she wore silver sandal heels. Her blond hair was pulled back into an elegant half-ponytail.

"You made sure Jasper didn't see her right?" Esme asked Rosalie, panicking slightly.

She nodded. "I made sure mother, settle down. I'm taking care of my little sister."

"She really is," Alice said, hugging Rosalie's waist. "Today…is just so exciting. I can't wait!"

"Me either honey," Esme said, sticking another bobby pin in my hair. "I'm almost done with Bella's hair…but there is so much here it's hard to make it stay…"

"I can finish!" Rosalie volunteered. "You shouldn't be doing that anyway. Why don't you go and make sure none of the boys try and peek in here. You know they will."

"Good idea," Lauren said, strolling into the room in a dress identical to Rosalie's.

"Alright." Esme kissed my cheek. "Congratulations sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too," I said, forcing a smile on my face.

As soon as she was gone, Rosalie peeked out into the hall and said, "Coast is clear. Come on."

Aunt Julie, Melissa, and to my surprise Emmett filed into the room. All three looked as though they had bad news to deliver.

"What's wrong?" I asked at once. "And…Rosalie…aren't you supposed to be doing my hair?"

"Not if there isn't going to be a wedding," she said, frowning at me. "I brought them in to talk to you Bella."

"And don't worry Alice," Emmett said, spotting the worried look on Alice's face. "I may be the best man, but I have no intention of telling Jasper what you look like. I am sure there will be at least one wedding here today."

Alice sighed with relief. "Thanks Emmett."

He walked toward me, and took my hands. "I want to talk to Isa-I mean Bella. I know I haven't been around much the past few days. Dad has been making sure I help with preparations for the wedding."

"Maybe I'll get lucky," I said, looking down at my dress. "And the dress I'm wearing will scare everyone off."

He shook his head sadly. "Bella…it is not your dress I am worried about. It's your heart. Why are you doing this? You stand here with tears in your eyes that I know have nothing to do with the happiness of marrying Edward."

"You'll regret it for the rest of your life," Melissa said , folding her arms. "I really don't want you to do this."

"He's out there waiting," I said stiffly. "Or…in his dressing room waiting I'm not sure. I can't hurt him today."

"You will hurt him though," Rosalie said. "You will hurt him by marrying him when you don't really love him. We have heard you over the past few days. We believe that you love Jacob and don't want to get married. That's as honest as you've been. And yet you stand here today, in a white dress and ready to walk down the aisle? Come on Bella. You aren't being fair to him or yourself. Now, I know that you miss Jacob-

"Understatement of the year," I said sarcastically.

"Ok fine," she said impatiently. "But if you and Jacob can't work it out, don't settle for Edward. Marriage is a huge responsibility and its forever. Are you sure you can pretend to love him for the rest of your life?"

"I agree with them," Alice said, taking my left hand from Emmett's. "Don't do this to my brother. You've already…well…cheated on him. Which I hate, but I know why you did. Don't try to make up for it by marrying him. I don't want you as my sister-in-law if it isn't real."

"I agree," Rosalie said. "Edward is my baby brother. I do not want to see him hurt. Seeing you hurt has been painful enough. Do you think I want to watch you two be miserable forever?"

"He isn't miserable!" I insisted. "He's happy because I'm marrying him. He doesn't see what I did to Jacob as cheating. He thinks I was just confused and-

"No he doesn't," Emmett interrupted. "There was a time, in London, when he thought you were cheating on him, and it made him very upset. Edward is in a stage of denial right now. As long as you still agree to marry him he'll believe anything. He'll shove aside what you did because he loves you that much. But it hurts him Bella. I've talked to him about it. He thinks that Jacob is competition and Edward thinks if you've chosen to marry him than he's won."

"Don't do this," Lauren begged. "Please. If I thought, for one second, that Alice was only marrying my brother Jasper out of pity, we would not be standing here as friends right now. Lucky for you, Alice is much more gracious, and willing to be your friend despite what you've done to Edward."

"But I don't know how much closer I can be to you…if you marry my brother today," Alice added, frowning at me.

I groaned in frustration and turned my back on them. All of their pleading was just confusing me. They didn't understand why I had to do this. None of them would be responsible for the look of pain on Edward's face if I rejected him.

We'd been together practically our whole lives, and even though my heart belonged to Jacob…how could I just throw away what I had with Edward to be alone forever? Because that is what it came down to.

"If I leave him," I said, starting to cry for the hundredth time. "I'll be alone for the rest of my life. Jacob doesn't want me anymore. At least…if I marry Edward…I know…that someone will love me…"

"We all love you," Rosalie said, coming around to face me. "We just want you to do the right thing here."

"And you might have more in your favor if you don't marry Edward," Julie said, speaking up at last.

I turned around to look at her.

"There are a lot of people out there Bella. Not just family…but reporters and more. I'll bet anything Jacob knows by now your wedding day is today. If you don't marry him, Jacob is sure to hear about it, and I bet he'll know why."

"You could use that as ammunition," Alice said hopefully. "To get Jacob back! If you don't marry Edward, Jacob will know you love him!"

I shook my head. "No he won't."

"Aren't we the pessimist today?" Julie snapped. "Hang on. I want you to watch this. It came in the mail from Jacob's uncle yesterday."

She took a DVD from her purse and placed it in the DVD player under the television in the back corner of the room.

I froze. "Jacob's uncle sent you something?"

She nodded. "I watched it last night…and would have woken you up, but your mother was hovering around. Just watch."

Everyone gathered around the T.V. waiting for the DVD to start playing. There was a flash of blue, and a female news anchor appeared on the screen.

"And in other news a girl from London made a huge scene at the Rascal Flatts concert in Yakima last night. Here is our onsite reporter Rick Sims with the story."

The picture changed and I saw myself on the stage with Gary, Jay, and JoeDon. I was dancing around on the stage and singing the special "No Reins" song, they'd written for me on Jacob's request.

"Isabella Swan hails from London, England and somehow made it all the way to Yakima for this country concert," said Rick. "The three band members wrote a new song for her that they announced was rehearsed right before the show, and even allowed her to join them in the chorus on stage."

"We did this as a request from Jacob Black," said Gary, who was being interviewed. "He said he loved his girlfriend and wanted to do something special for us. He helped us out last year so we felt this was the least we could do for him."

"All three band members say they had the pleasure of meeting Isabella officially, in their tour bus after the show," Rick went on.

"She's a great girl, with a lot of talent," Jay DeMarcus said. "If we were going to have a fan on stage with us, we are glad it was her."

"Don't take their word for it," Rick said excitedly. "Listen for yourself."

They cut to a clip of me singing again, and the joyful look on Jacob's face as he watched me. His family, Julie and Todd clapped along as I finished out the song with the band.

For the first time in days, a genuine smile spread across my face.

"That's you?" Alice said in disbelief. "Bella your amazing!"

"Wow…" Emmett said, kneeling down by the T.V. "Why haven't I ever heard you sing like this?"

"I was afraid…" I confessed. "I didn't sing as much in England as I have here."

"Don't you see Bella?" Julie said, hugging my shoulders. "This is the real you. This beautiful girl on stage singing her heart out without a care in the world. This is you. Don't throw it away. And look at the look in Jacob's eyes. He does love you sweetheart. And I honestly believe that if you don't marry Edward today, you can get him back."

I watched myself take a bow with the band as they closed the show, and the DVD screen faded back to blue again.

"Even Rascal Flatts knows who you are," Melissa said, squeezing my waist. "So…what are you going to do?"

Emmett turned me so I would face him. "I love you Bella, and you have such a good heart. But sometimes, we need to make ourselves happy before we make others happy. The structured, arranged marriage life turned out perfect for me, because I have a beautiful wife and child on the way. But it's not for everyone. Including you. You found freedom and love this summer in what looks like a great guy. Are you really ready to walk away from that, and back into a structured life of rules again?"

I hesitated before answering. Saying that I wanted to marry Edward wasn't sustaining me anymore. All I wanted to do was grab a megaphone, run in the church and declare my love for Jacob.

It hit me as I looked back at the television screen. I couldn't marry Edward. I wanted my life back. The one I had this summer. I wanted Jacob's house, his family, his love and most importantly his trust.

I needed him so much it was hard to breathe. I couldn't make myself love Edward again. He was my past…and he always would be.

I shook my head slowly at Emmett. "No. I'm not."

An audible sigh of relief spread throughout the room.

"So we've made a breakthrough then?" Rosalie said, beaming.

I nodded. "We have."

Before anyone could say more, Charlie peeked his head into the room. "Sweetheart...it's time. Edward is out there waiting on you."

"Calm down Charlie," Lauren joked. "The maids of honor and groomsmen have to go down the aisle first."

"Which means that you should have been out there yesterday," He said, giving Rosalie, Lauren and Emmett scolding looks.

They hurried out of the room, and Melissa and Julie rushed forward before Charlie could take my hand.

"It's not too late," Julie whispered. "You can still end this."

"At the altar?" I said in shock. "You want me to ditch him at the altar?"

"Would you rather marry him?" Melissa asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed. "No...I wouldn't."

"Come along dear," Charlie said impatiently. "People are waiting."

Julie pulled the veil down over my face, whispered "good luck" and left the room with Melissa.

I took the arm Charlie offered me, and tried hard not to think of the expression on Edward's face when I told him it was over on our wedding day.

**EPOV**

An easy feeling of dread ran through me as I stood at the altar, with Jasper only a few feet away. We both waited on our beautiful brides, and while he looked positively ecstatic, I was a nervous wreck.

Ever since my plane hit the ground and Bella confirmed my suspicions of her infidelities, I'd fought the urge to break things off. I still loved her so completely, and I thought that if I just held on, I could make her love me again.

Rather than take her declarations of love for the Jacob boy seriously, I stayed in denial. I tried to persuade her into thinking she was confused, but I knew better.

Isabella was the easiest person in the world to read. I could tell by the look of sadness in my angel's eyes that she missed him terribly. I knew she cried at night by the swelling of her eyes the next day, and though she'd insisted she loved him, she never once broke things off with me.

It gave me false hope that she still wanted me in some way. My conscience tried to tell me that she was only here because Jacob no longer wanted her. After all, he'd said terrible things to her and broke off their relationship. Another part of my mind said that it didn't matter if he didn't desire her. She desired him.

Could I marry this woman I'd loved my whole life, and know inside that another man was on her mind? Could I coach her into loving me and me alone?

I had no idea.

I watched Lauren walk down the aisle after Emmett and Rosalie. Then came Carlisle, holding on to Alice's arm. She was practically glowing. There was a look of pure love on her face as she kept her eyes locked on Jasper's.

Charlie walked out with Bella on his arm, but the same look of false happiness I'd seen on her face over the past few days was still there. Her eyes found mine, and she gave a small smile.

This did not give me any relief. I could tell she was hurting. She looked as though she might burst into tears at any moment.

Still yet...she was beautiful in the classic gown her mother selected. Her hair in the elegant up-do my mother selected...but perhaps that was the problem.

Isabella mentioned her yearning for freedom, since she'd had it all summer. Now, her family was back, making all her decisions for her again. She'd voiced her frustrations more times than I could count, and I didn't know if I could ignore them any longer.

Her eyes were facing down now, and glistening.

The question came again. Could I marry her today, even though she didn't love me?

Charlie walked Isabella up the stairs, pulled back her veil at the same time that Carlisle pulled back Alice's and kissed her right cheek. His face shining with happiness, he joined our hands together.

Isabella stepped in front of me, and looked right into my eyes.

They were fearful now...and even apologetic.

Charlie and Carlisle told the minister they would give their daughters to Jasper and I. I barely heard the minister as he began to speak.

Her expression was becoming more and more pained by the second. Occasionally, she would look out at Julie and nervously bite her lip.

I heaved a sigh and closed my eyes tightly.

No, my conscience said, answering the question. You cannot marry her. Her heart is not with you anymore.

I opened my eyes again, and looked at her one more time.

Her lips were pressed tightly together, and she shifted her weight back and forth to each foot.

I shook my head at her, and she gave me a quizzical look.

"Stop the ceremony," I said, not looking at the minister.

Everyone in the room gasped. I felt everyone's eyes shift to me, including Isabella's.

Renee stood up from her seat and whispered loudly, "Edward Cullen what the HELL are you doing?"

It was hard not to look at her, since I'd just heard her swear for the first time in my life, but I kept my eyes on Isabella's.

"Edward?" she said blankly.

I kissed the back of both of her hands. "I can't marry you my lovely."

"Yes you CAN!" Renee snapped at me. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Edward!" Charlie hissed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Why?" Isabella asked, in that same monotone voice.

"Because..." I answered slowly. "You are not in love with me."

Her mouth fell open, but she didn't argue.

I went on. "I know you don't. I just thought...I could make myself believe that you did...and then you would. It was foolishness on my part. I don't want to marry you...if your heart is not truly mine. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

She just looked at me in shock, not saying a word.

Jasper finally spoke. "Edward...what are you talking about?"

I shook my head at him.

My father walked up the steps, and put a hand on my shoulder. "I don't understand what's going on here. Why are you-"

"Leaving my little girl at the altar!" Renee said, sounding on the verge of tears. "This is very classless of you. Now...if this is about cold feet...we all get them. But it doesn't mean you can't-"

I held up a hand to silence her. "This is not about cold feet," I said, turning to face everyone else. "Isabella does not truly want me...and though it hurts, I feel I must let her go."

"Is this about that dreadful Jacob boy?" Charlie asked. "You know she was just confused Edward-"

"No I wasn't," Isabella said, frowning. "I love him."

"No..." Renee said slowly. "No...this...this is an outrage! Edward, I demand you resume this wedding at once."

I turned slowly back to Isabella and kissed her cheek, then nodded toward the exit. "Go to him. Please."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice breaking on the last syllable.

"It hurts," I admitted, smiling slightly for her benefit. "But not as much as marrying you, and knowing you don't want me. I am sure. Go to Jacob...and be happy."

She froze, and Renee walked up the stairs too, throwing an arm around her daughter.

"How DARE you!" she yelled at me. "You say you love this girl, but you don't!"

"No," Rosalie said sternly. "He does love her. That's why he is letting her go. Would you rather they got married, even though she doesn't love him?"

"Well I...I..." She stammered furiously. "I..."

Esme joined us on the altar and took one of Isabella's hands. "You...don't love my son anymore?"

She shook her head once, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

My mother's arms fell slack, and Carlisle caught her around the waist as she stumbled a little.

"Esme!" Isabella said urgently, reaching out to her.

"No," I said. "Don't worry about my mother. We'll sort things out here. You just get to Jacob."

"Bella!" Julie called, holding out a small shopping bag. "Come on!"

She shook her head. "No. I want to at least see Alice and Jasper's wedding."

"I think it would be better if you went to Jacob," Alice said, stepping past Jasper. "I don't want you to waste anymore time."

**BPOV**

I didn't move an inch, even with Renee's arm around my neck and Charlie and Julie were still trying to get my attention.

"It's...your wedding day!" I argued. "I can't just leave..."

"You can," she said, walking forward and pulling me into a hug. "I love you. And I want you to be happy. So go to him...and explain everything."

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" My mother yelled at Edward. "Do you see what is happening here? You are ruining your sister's wedding day! Are you proud of myself?"

"I don't mind!" Alice said in her tiny, ringing voice. "I will be marrying Jasper, so my day isn't ruined. And I would rather my brother not be anyone's consolation prize."

"BUT THIS IS-"

"Renee..." Esme said weakly. "Please stop yelling at my children. I would appreciate it."

"Bella!" Julie whined, waving me forward.

"Go," Edward repeated, prodding me in the back. "Please. Things will be ok here. I promise."

"Go on little sister," Emmett said, hugging my shoulders.

I stared at them all for a long time. The look of betrayal on Renee and Charlie's faces. The slightly sick one on Esme's. The optimistic look on Carlisle's. The confused one on Jasper's. And the identical looks of hope on Rosalie, Emmett and Alice's.

Melissa walked to Julie's side and beckoned at me. "Let's go girl."

I wanted so badly to console Esme...and to tell Edward once more how sorry I was for leaving, but the urge to see Jacob was much stronger.

Finally I nodded and walked off the altar, letting them lead me out of the sanctuary.

* * *

It was pandemonium in the dressing room as Julie and Melissa helped me out of my dress and into a pair of old sweats I'd been wearing all summer. They pulled pins and clips out of my hair, tossed me wet wipes to get the make-up off my face and threw me a pair of tennis shoes.

When they were done Julie gave me a hug. "I love you so much sweetheart. This wasn't the way it was planned, but at least you are a free woman."

"That's right!" Melissa said brightly. "Your truck is outside. We thought you might need it. You might want to run before your parents come back in here and start asking questions."

"We'll hold them off until you get back," Julie said.

"This means so much to me," I said, feeling tears spill down my cheeks. "Thank you both so much...I mean...today was...well...not the best day. I hate hurting Edward...but I can't marry him. I realize I have to fight for Jacob."

Melissa winked and pushed open the dressing room door. "Go for it. You know he still loves you."

"Ok."

I rushed out of the room, turned left down the hall and out of the church door. I'd never been happier to see my beat-up old, red truck in my life.

I jumped into the driver seat and found my key already in the ignition. I started the truck and pulled away from the church, headed straight for Jacob's place.

The drive seemed to take ages, and rain started pouring from the deep grey sky. My windshield clouded over so much that it was hard to see, even with the wipers going.

"Come on..." I urged my truck. "Just get me to Jacob's house..."

I said a silent prayer that Jacob would listen to me once I got there. He seemed so dead set on ending it, and I hoped Julie was right about ending the relationship with Edward being leverage to fight with.

That is, if I could even get to Jacob.

What if his family stopped me? What if Jenny refused to let me in the house? I knew I could handle a seven-year-old, but didn't want to argue with her again. She was like a little sister to me.

Maybe...if I told her I was coming to make-up with Jake she'd let me see him.

I was about to find out.

The tiny, red brick house was no less than fifteen feet away. Unsurprisingly, Billy's truck and Jacob's rabbit were in the driveway.

I pulled in behind Jacob's car and cut the engine. My heart thumped unevenly as I left my truck and walked toward the front door of the house.

Hesitantly, I raised my fist and knocked three times.

It swung open faster than I thought, and Sandy stood on the doorstep.

"Oh Bella!" She wailed throwing her arms around me. "Sweetheart...it's so good to see you!"

"It is?" I said in shock, awkwardly patting her shoulder blade.

She pulled back and cupped my cheeks in her hands. "Oh of course it is! I'm just thrilled! I thought we'd never hear from you again."

Relief flooded through my stomach, and I sighed. "It's good to see you too. I've missed you like crazy...and it's kind of a long story why I'm here but-"

"I'm just glad you're here," she said, beaming. "I missed you terribly. But...isn't this your wedding day?"

"I couldn't do it," I told her. "Edward knew too...that's why he left me."

Her smile grew wider and she stood back from the door. "Come on in Bella. Let's get you out of this awful downpour."

I entered the warmth of the house and was disappointed to find no sign of Jenny or Jake anywhere. I took a seat on the couch and decided to chat with Sandy a bit before running off to talk to Jacob.

"Um...where's Billy?"

"He'll be in here in just a minute," Sandy called from the kitchen. "I'm sure he's already heard your voice."

"Oh..." I said, feeling my heart sink. Would he be as welcoming as Sandy had been?

She returned to the living room with two cups of tea on a tray. "Have one Bella. You look frozen."

"Thanks," I said, gratefully taking one.

She smiled at me again. "I can't tell you how good it feels to have you here again...though I was thinking we'd hear from you much sooner."

"To be honest..." I started. "I don't understand why you would want me here. I broke your son's heart. I thought you'd feel the same way that he and Jenny do."

"Ah Jenny..." Sandy said sadly. "She's...not happy with you Bella I'll admit. But she is seven. Just give her time and she'll come around."

I was confused by her statement. "What do you mean time? Sandy I don't have any time to-"

"Well, well, well," came Billy's voice from the hallway exit. "If it isn't Bella. You could say we've been expecting you."

He also beamed at me like I'd done nothing wrong. None of this made sense. Where was the yelling? The looks of hurt? The demands to stay away from their son forever?

"You have?" I asked him.

Billy nodded. "We've missed you. And I am sure you are curious about that. It's just that we know you love our son, and you would be by here soon enough, though I have to say I'm shocked. It's supposed to be your wedding day."

"She didn't marry him Billy," Sandy said, winking at me. "And I'm sure we both know why."

I sat down my cup of tea and rubbed my sweaty palms on my sweatpants. "Look...both of you...I'm sorry for lying. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I love you all like a second family...and mine is worse than ever. They came to Forks trying to control my life again...but I won't let them. I can't take it anymore. Edward realizes how much I love Jacob...so he left me and I don't blame him. I was seconds away from objecting myself but he beat me to it. But that's not the point...the point is-"

"That you hurt our son and your sorry," Sandy finished. "We know you well enough to know that you mean it Bella. We were wondering what the whole story was though."

"With all due respect," I said, turning to Billy now. "I'd like to tell Jacob first...or tell you all at one time. Where is he?"

They exchanged a look and Sandy spoke. "He's not here Bella. He went for a solo hiking trip in the woods."

"I have to go find him," I said, standing up. "He needs to hear everything I have to say."

"It's pouring pretty bad out there," Billy said, looking out the back window. "And you aren't an experienced hiker. You should stay here until he gets back."

I was shaking my head before he could finish. "No. I need to talk to him now...I can't wait any longer."

"Daddy!" Jenny called from the back room. "Daddy help!"

"Another nightmare..." Sandy said sadly. "I'll go take care of it Billy."

"Let me go too," he said, staring into the hallway.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"She'll be okay, " Sandy answered. "She's just been having bad dreams lately. Billy we better go."

"We'll be right back Bella," he said, patting my knee.

Sandy followed him back down the hall, and I waited to make sure they'd both disappeared into Jenny's room before bolting for the back door.

I didn't mind being just a little stupid if it meant I could see Jacob.

I rounded the corner of their house, stopping only to catch a glimpse of Jacob's little outhouse. The rain was worse than ever and crashed over me as I made my way down the back road. I tried to peer through the rain and find the familiar sloping path I'd been on with the guys awhile back.

I did a mental review in my head. I'd gone up the hill...taken a left path...then a right...then a left that was full of rocks...or had it been a right? My memory was hazy...the most I could remember was seeing Jacob shirtless for the first time...

Focus Bella, I told myself.

I pulled my soaking wet hair back into a ponytail, and yanked the hood of my jacket over my head. I slipped and skidded through the mud as I trekked down the road.

I hated that I hadn't brought my cell phone. I could just call him and see where he was.

If he even answered.

After walking for what felt like hours, I finally found the familiar path and hurried up the sloping hill. It had a forked path at the top, just like before.

"Yes!" I cheered quietly.

A look at the ground showed soggy, muddy footprints headed down the right path. Hopeful that they were Jacob's I followed them along the trail until I reached another fork.

The rain was coming down so hard now that it was almost impossible to see. The footprints were still visible and went down the left path this time.

I followed each one carefully, kneeling down to make sure I was headed in the right direction. This seemed to take much longer without Jacob, and I suddenly regretted my impulse to find him in the awful weather.

I came across the hill of sharp, pointed rocks that I'd fallen down. I remembered it so well because Jacob patched up my knee that day...

Reminding myself to focus, I forced myself to climb the hill.

By the time I reached the top, my calves and shins were killing me.

"Jacob!" I called stupidly over the thunderous rain. "Jacob are you here?"

There was no sound but the slap of water against rocks, trees and huge mud puddles on the ground. Calling him was a stupid idea. I could barely hear myself, let alone him.

I could almost hear Sandy and Billy's worried conversation now.

"She's not experienced Billy!" Sandy would be saying. "We shouldn't have left her alone. She is a rebel now after all."

"Hopefully she'll run into Jacob out there," Billy would respond. "Maybe we can help her get back alright."

The thought of this made me want to vomit. I didn't even know if Jacob would be happy to see me. Why hadn't I just waited back in the warmth of his house? Why did I have to be so stubborn?

I kicked a tree in frustration and something red caught my eye. I knelt down to get a better look. Right near the trunk of the tree were Jacob's red and white hiking boots. I distinctly remembered seeing him wear these the second time we'd gone hiking.

A little bubble of hope formed in my chest, and I looked up again. The path the shoes lead down was the dark, sketchy one with the red-brown dirt, moss covered trees and what seemed like a shadowy clearing at the end. It twisted and turned, prickly wildflowers littered either side of the path, and venomous looking snakes slithered through the mud.

Could this be?

As if on cue, Paul's voice entered my head, issuing a warning I'd heard weeks ago, but hadn't taken seriously.

_"My cousin tried to find the end of that trail, and only found the cliff at the end. He managed to get back up, but he had to get stitches and a snake bit him. I'd stay clear of there if I were you Bella. We mark it with yellow tape just in case any stupid people like Quil try and go down it."_

My body gave a shiver that had nothing to do with the freezing rain. There were indeed yellow markers on the trees at the entrance.

My eyes fell back on Jacob's shoes. Had he gone down this path to avoid followers? or to show how brave he was?

"JACOB!" I called again. "JAKE!"

No answer.

I had three choices. Go down the safer path and pray that was the one Jacob took, go down this stupid dangerous path and risk getting hurt big time, or turn around and go wait on him to get home.

My head spun in all three directions for awhile.

What if he was down the path? What if he was hurt? By the looks of those snakes, he would have to be if he walked right down the middle. and who knew how many lurked in those mud puddles?

I made up my mind at once. I was going after Jacob. This act of bravery and stupidity, coupled with my not marrying Edward should definitely throw the odds of getting Jake back in my favor.

**End Author Note:** OOOOOOO. DRAMA! :D

Ok, a few things. I was supposed to have more go on at the end of this chapter, but my brain literally started hurting, so I stopped there. It must all come together in the last chapter it seems! Anything can happen now!

The Final Chapter spoilers! (Only a vague few)

Bella REALLY should NOT have gone down that path. (And that's all I'm saying.)

Melissa and Julie try to reason with Bella's parents.

Sandy and Billy have an announcement to make! (gasp!)

Here is how the next and last chapter of Summertime will go down. I will write the chapter and fill it with drama and all that good stuff. Then the epilogue will post in the same week, after the chapter. This is subject to change, because if I am too exhausted from writing the last chapter, I will wait to randomly post the epilogue on a later date along with the alternate ending.

I had two ways I wanted this story to end. One will be the real ending, the alternate will post as an outtake you guys will just LOVE.

Questions? Comments? Leave them below. I am going to collapse now.

xoxo

Cam


	27. There's Gotta Be More To Life

Chapter 26: More to Life

**Author Note: **Well folks, we have reached the final chapter of this story, and let me warn you, it is a VERY long one. Thanks for all the reviews you've given me and reading while I mapped out yet another journey for Jacob and Bella.

And thank you to my beautiful beta Mistress for all you have done with this story. BIG FAT HUGS AND KISSES to you!

I want to quickly apologize for shoving all the drama into the last chapter, but I didn't want to drag out Jacob and Bella's breakup like I have in other stories.

And for those who have not read the extension/outtake of Chapter 24, it can be found in the outtakes section if your reading from fanfictiondotnet, and posted separately if you are reading from FFFW or JBNP. The outtake has a few extra scenes. You must read that outtake to understand the conversation between Jacob and Quil in this chapter.

The final song for this story is "(There's Gotta Be) More to Life" by Stacie Orrico.

Read away! :)

**BPOV**

The only good thing I could say about going down this path, is that at least the rain had stopped. It would make it a lot harder to walk down this winding path of horror if the rain was making the rocks slippery.

There were several other dangers that made this irrelevant though. Snakes, barely visible due to their camouflage skin, slithered in and out of thorny bushes on both sides of the path. Mud puddles that had to be at least a foot deep surrounded most of it. And the further I walked, the darker it seemed to get. Without my phone or a watch, I had no clue what time it was.

I'd considered turning back around several times, but had taken so many different right and left forks down this path, that I would probably get more lost if I did.

Chill after chill ran down my spine.

"Jacob!" I called to the darkness.

Nothing but my own voice echoed back to me.

I started to panic. What if I got permanently lost in here? What if something terrible happened to me? Even worse...what if something had happened to Jacob and I was too late?

"No," I told myself out loud. "You would know in your heart if Jacob was..."

I couldn't say the word, let alone think it.

An owl hooted in the distance, making me jump. I paused at yet another fork in the road, only this one had three paths. Straight, left or right?

The huge spider hanging in the web on the right instantly made me cancel out that decision.

Hoping that Jacob had taken the same path, I set off down the straight fork. This one was a little drier and less menacing than the others.

"JACOB!" I bellowed for the hundredth time.

This time I heard some shuffling behind me and spun on the spot, my blood racing quickly through my veins. "Jake? Is that you?"

There was no answer, but the shuffling was definitely getting closer.

Glee rose up in me so much that I nearly laughed as I walked forward. "Jacob? I've been looking for you everywhere! Can you help me? I'm lost."

Still silence.

I sighed. "Jake I know you're mad at me...and you have every right to be. But we have to talk. I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, a huge black snake slithered out of the bushes toward me. I screamed an earsplitting scream of horror that filled the dark forest, turned on my heel and ran. My legs carried me forward, and I didn't dare look back in case it was chasing me.

I ran and ran, heading down different paths, getting myself more and more lost on the dangerous path, when the ground disappeared from under me.

I could see nothing but blackness at this point as I plummeted to God knows where. I could have fallen down a hole, or over the edge of the cliff Paul had warned me about. It was too dark to tell.

My hands groped hopelessly at the air and I screamed, "Somebody help me!"

My leg scraped against something sharp, sending a shooting pain through my shin. I reached forward and found something to grab onto, though I couldn't see what it was.

I held on to it for dear life. It felt like a sort of plant root that was protruding from the side of a cliff I'd fallen from. My legs were dangling, and I could feel warm blood running down my left shin.

My breaths quickened. "SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE! I'M STUCK HERE!"

Looking up, I noticed I had fallen in a hole after all. I could spy trees with the slightest bit of light piercing through them. The opening of the hole was about thirty feet above me. If I could only climb back up...

I removed my shaking right hand from the root and groped along the wall of the hole. I found another root, and looped my hand through it.

I kicked my feet, trying to find some place to put them so I could climb, but there was nothing but air below me.

I looked up and filled my lungs, ready to call out again, when a beam of bright yellow light flashed across the trees above me.

"HELP ME!" I screamed. "Jacob is that you? You have to help me!"

The light was getting brighter and brighter. I beamed. Help was finally on the way, even if it wasn't Jacob. I just couldn't die here. Surely, Sandy and Billy would have sent someone after me by now.

"I'M DOWN HERE!" I yelled. "Down here in the hole! I NEED HELP!"

The yellow light stopped and peered down into the ditch. I could just see the outline of someone's shadow behind it.

"Hello?" the male voice said. "Is anyone down there?"

"YES!" I screamed, feeling my throat might tear soon. "Please HELP ME!"

The light hit me full in the face, and the person leaned forward enough so that I recognized him.

"Jacob!" I said gratefully. "Oh Jake!"

Jacob Black's eyes squinted down at me in alarm. I would know them anywhere. He'd come to save me.

"Hang on!" He yelled back. "I have some rope here! When I lower it down, tie it around your waist and I'll pull you up!"

"I can't!" I argued, my heart racing in my chest. "I am dangling by my arms. My legs have no space below them!"

He thought quickly for a minute. "Bella...how far down are you?"

"About thirty feet or so," I said back.

He nodded. "Don't think I am crazy for this...but let go. You are about less than a foot from solid ground."

"How do you know for sure?" I said indignantly. "I could die if I let go!"

He pointed his light away from my face. "Look down Bella!"

I did as I was told. Sure enough, the light rested on a bed of rocks below my feet. "Are you sure it's sturdy?"

"Positive!" He said back. "Let go, and I will lower the rope down to you. You cannot tie it around your waist when you are dangling like that. You need to be on the ground."

The last thing I wanted to do was let go of my only supports in a giant pit full of God knows what, but I trusted Jacob. Shutting my eyes tightly, I let go of the roots and fell only for a half second before touching the ground.

I looked back up at Jacob and sighed with relief. "I'm on the ground now!"

"Good!" He said, and I could see the gleam of his white teeth as he smiled at me. "I'm lowering the rope now. When you see it, tie it around your waist and between your legs like a harness. I'll help you up, but you have to use the sides of the ditch to climb using your hands."

I shook my head. Sharp rocks were sticking out from the side of the ditch. "No! I could cut myself again! Just lift me up. I'll hold on to the rest of the rope!"

He sighed, but said, "Fine."

The rope reached down to me and I caught it. Jacob was still leaning over the side of the hole, shining his flashlight at me. Quickly, I made a harness out of the ropes and tied it tight. I tugged on the rope Jake was holding.

"I'm ready!"

"Ok," he said. "Hold on!"

I gripped the rope more tightly than I'd gripped the plant roots I'd been holding onto before. The rope pulled me up higher and higher, and I felt grateful I'd landed where I had been. Deep holes covered almost every surface of the walls in the pit, and I hated to think what kind of creatures they might be home to.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest. I felt a mixture of relief, shock, and happiness that Jacob had found me. But also dread. Had he rescued me out of pure kindness? Or because he still loved me?

"Your almost up Bella!" He said. "I've got you."

I beamed up at him. He was less than ten feet away now. "Jacob..."

Finally I was stepping over the side of the hole, and back on to the rocky path, which I noticed, before I collapsed on the dirt with exhaustion, was just beside the path with Jacob's red shoes, still lying at the base of the tree.

I'd gone in a huge circle and managed to find my way back to the beginning.

My head rested against the dirt and I let my breathing return to normal.

Jacob stood over me, watching without any real expression on his face.

"Jacob..." I said brokenly.

His eyes shifted to my leg. "Ah. You're bleeding."

He said that so matter-of-factly that I almost got angry. He just rescued me from a thirty foot pit and all he could do was acknowledge a lousy leg wound? There were no comforting words of "are you ok?" or "I love you." This made me think he must have still been angry.

I sat up and looked at my leg. It must have looked worse than it was, because I felt barely any pain now. "Er...yeah. Do you have a first aid kit?"

Jacob nodded and pulled one out of his backpack. He quietly went to work on my leg, and I laid back down the ground, exhausted from all that had just happened.

"Jacob?" I repeated tentatively.

He said nothing.

"Ok...look, I just want you to know that-"

"You won't need stitches," He said, interrupting me. "That's the good news. The bad news is, I have to wrap it with gauze because it might get infected since I don't have any ointment with me."

I didn't care about my stupid leg. I wanted him to listen to me. "That's great," I said dismissively. "But Jacob...there is something else I need to say. First of all...thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would have done had you not come along."

"What the hell were you doing down that path in the first place Bella?" He snapped unexpectedly. "Did you not listen to Paul when he warned you?"

"Yes I did!" I protested. "But I thought you'd gone that way while you were hiking. So I followed after you. I even saw your shoes."

He looked at the tree behind him and rolled his eyes. "Bella...those are not mine. They are Paul's."

My mouth fell open and I blinked. "I'm sorry...what?"

He sighed impatiently and took the shoes. "These are Paul's shoes. You might have seen me wear them once, but they are his. And second, I did not go down that path. Paul's shoes were only there because I changed shoes earlier and left them behind by accident."

"Oh..." I said, feeling incredibly stupid. "So...how did you-"

"How did I find you?" He finished for me. "I was coming back down this path in the opposite direction, when I heard you screaming from the hole. I knew it was your voice because...well...I know your voice. So I looked and surely enough there you were. Why did you try and follow me? What the hell are you doing here? It's dangerous for an inexperienced hiker."

I hung my head. "I had to find you. So much has happened today Jacob...and I didn't want to wait for you to get back to the house. I thought I could find you on my own."

"Well that was stupid," he said angrily. "Dammit! Can't you stay out of trouble?"

"Apparently not," I said, my eyes filling with tears. "Anyway, why I am here is important...and I need you to know what's happened."

He shook his head at me. "I don't want to know anything from you."

I flinched. "But Jake...the hole...and the fact that-"

"You think just because I rescued you, that I still care about you. Well you're wrong. I couldn't care less. But I wasn't about to let you die."

His words hurt so much that I felt the wound in my heart split open a little wider. Warm tears ran down my cheeks. "You do care," I said, more to myself than to him. "Or you would have left me to die in that hole."

He shrugged and stood up. "Can you walk?"

I tried to stand, but putting pressure on my left leg was too painful. I sat back down on the dirt and shook my head.

He sighed again and scooped me into his arms.

I couldn't help it; I crushed myself to him, and buried my face in his neck. His skin still had that same sweet, woodsy smell that sent shivers through me.

He made a funny huffing noise and started walking back down the hill. He was silent as we walked, and I refused to look away from his face. Occasionally I ran a hand through his hair, or leaned my forehead against his neck.

Even though he was angry with me, being in his arms still felt wonderful.

I sighed contently.

He said nothing as we made our way out of the forest and down the familiar stretch of back road toward his house.

The cut on my leg gave a nasty throb and I hissed.

"What is it?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"My leg…" I said. "It hurts."

"We're almost there."

I clung even tighter to him, which soothed the pain of my inner wounds.

He either didn't mind, or was choosing to ignore it, because he didn't stop my obvious attempts at affection.

The back door of his house flew open, casting a bright wave of light over us. Still, I never looked away from Jacob's perfect face.

"Jacob? Have you got Bella there?" came Sandy's voice.

"Yeah I have her," he said, not sounding happy about it.

"Thank goodness," Billy said. "We were worried sick. Bring her inside please."

We entered the warmth of his house, and Jacob placed me on the couch in the living room. Finally, I looked away from his face to see Sandy and Billy giving me scolding looks.

"What were you thinking Bella?" Billy asked. "You could have gotten seriously hurt out there. What happened to your leg?"

"She cut it," Jacob answered for me. "When she fell in a hole. I patched it up, but it could use some ointment before it gets infected. It was bleeding pretty bad."

"It's a good thing you were there Jacob," Sandy said, pulling him into a hug, and then looked at me over his shoulder. "Bella…you reckless little-"

"I don't regret trying to find him," I said at once. "There is so much I have to say…"

"And I don't want to hear it," Jacob snapped, turning to glare at me. "Bella, I made it clear I don't want to hear what you have to say anymore. Just leave me and my family alone. You tried to play the hero and thought that would get me back. Well it didn't work, and nothing will. Go marry Edward. That's what you really want."

"No it isn't," I said, holding out my hand to him. "Will you please just hear me out? Even if you never forgive me, and I have to go back to London with an aching heart, won't you allow me the chance to explain what happened this summer?"

He just stared at me with a blank expression.

"Maybe you should son," Billy said in a quiet voice. "Bella didn't risk her life in that forest for someone she doesn't care about. Maybe you should at least listen."

Sandy returned from the kitchen with a bottle of ointment and took a seat on the couch by my legs. "I'll fix this up for you Bella."

I ignored her, and reached for Jacob's hand.

He snatched it away.

"Please…" I said desperately. "Please Jacob?"

"You can't fix this," he said. "But fine. If it will make you stop whining."

I winced at his cold response, but felt relieved that he would let me explain.

He threw himself into the farthest chair from me and barked, "Start talking."

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. "This isn't easy. But…I want to say first how sorry I am for everything Jacob. It wasn't supposed to end like this. In fact, I was hoping it would never end at all. You see…I've been arranged to marry Edward since I was born. Our mothers had due dates that were just weeks apart, and instantly wanted to put us together. In a way…we've been dating since we were kids, because our parents always kept us around each other. As we got older…we really started dating and when I turned eighteen he proposed. It wasn't a surprise, because my father and his father decided he would give me a ring on my eighteenth birthday and then marry me before starting business college in the fall. But there was one thing that Edward, or our parents, or even I never counted on. Do you know what that was?"

Jacob shrugged and kept his eyes on his shoes.

"It was falling in love with you," I said. "I came here this summer…and I had no idea what to expect. Then I met you…and even though I couldn't stand you at first, I knew there was something about you that had to be special, or you wouldn't stay on my mind the way you did. I found something else here too, and it was the side of me that I'd kept inside. The one my parents didn't approve of. I was able to find that here, and I know you see that, otherwise you wouldn't have had Rascal Flatts write that beautiful song for me."

Jacob shook his head.

"It's true!" I argued. "You know how much I changed. Everything was different for me here and still is. When I am here, I can be the person I want to be. I am free to love, laugh and do the things I want. But still…it was hard for me to let go of my old life. Edward called every day, still anticipating a marriage. I wanted to leave him so badly, but I was afraid of hurting him, and hurting his family and mine. I didn't want to be disowned. Because as much as I loved my new life here…my old one was still very much a part of me. I'm not the sort of person to purposefully hurt someone. So I shoved Edward aside, and focused on loving you. I was going to tell you…after I told him what was going on. But as you can see…that blew up in my face."

He gave me a funny look. "Of course it did. That's why you shouldn't lie to people Bella. Eventually, you are going to get caught."

"Your marriage was arranged?" Sandy asked me.

I nodded.

Jacob snorted. "Oh like that matters. Whether it was arranged or not she still cheated on me."

"I know," I said and I felt fresh tears coming. "But there is a slight difference. Back in England…everything was picked out for me there…even my future husband. I never had a say, or a choice. And it was okay then, because I never knew anything else. When I came here though…I had a choice to be with you. And I took it. I took it because I wanted you from the second I laid eyes on you Jacob. You weren't chosen for me by my parents who think they know what's best. In my heart…I believe you were chosen for me by God. We are meant to be together Jacob. This magical, wonderful summer didn't happen for no reason."

His eyes shined with tears, but not one fell down his cheek.

I sighed. "Jacob…you'll never know how sorry I am for hurting you. I never, ever wanted to see you cry. I didn't want to be responsible for putting that look on your face, the one you get when people talk about what Leah did."

"I felt inferior again," he said bitterly. "I felt like yet again, another man came along and ruined a relationship for me just like Sam did. Bella…it never felt right with her. Not really. But being with you…it did feel right. My heart felt like it wanted to be with you."

I sat still as a statue and didn't reply.

He shook his head again. "Bella I loved you. I would have done anything for you. I spent a whole summer teaching you to be someone different. I introduced you to my family. And you repay me by dating some rich, sleezeball from England behind my back and never telling me. How do you think I feel? And now you're going to marry him?"

Finally we'd reached the wedding. I took another breath. "Actually…that's the part I wanted to share with you the most. I know I was wrong Jacob. I should have been honest with you. But I loved you so much…and I was afraid I would lose you if I told you about Edward. Still, it was wrong. But more and more has happened to prove that I belong with you."

"What's changed?" he said angrily. "Do tell Bella."

"I have," I said, sitting up and taking my leg off the couch. "When my family came back…I wasn't happy to see them. When Edward, and I hope you'll forgive me for mentioning it, lowered his head to kiss me, I felt revolted. I didn't want him anymore. Still, I was stubborn. I did not want to let go of my old life. Not for my personal reasons, but out of my constant desire to not hurt people. I felt torn Jake. But one thing I knew was that I wanted you. Not the millions of pounds back in England or the house with the servants or the ring on my finger or the man who could give me anything in the world. What I wanted, was the man who gave me the world just by being with me. I love you Jacob Black. And I know in my heart that is never going to change."

The tears he'd been holding back finally trickled down his cheeks. "How do I know that Bella? How do I really know?"

Billy put a consoling hand on my shoulder. "Because she just told you son."

"Not just because of that," I corrected him. "Jacob…today was my wedding day. And do you see where I am?"

He looked around the living room. "At my house."

"Exactly," I whispered. "Jacob…I couldn't marry him today. The entire moment was so tense in the church." I stood up, ignoring the shooting pain in my leg. "I mean, there I was, on the altar, having just been told by my brother and friends not to marry him. I was seconds away from opening my mouth to stop the wedding, when Edward did it instead."

"Edward stopped the wedding?" Billy asked in disbelief.

"But I thought he loved you!" Sandy nearly shouted.

"He did," I confessed to his parents. "And that's why he let me go. Over the past few days we've been rather distant. I was always shrugging out of his arms or pulling out of kisses, and on a few occasions, he caught me taking off my engagement ring. I thought he was deluding himself into believing I still loved him. But he knew I didn't. That's why when it came down to the wedding, he told me to come and find Jacob. Even he can see how much I love Jake."

"But you _were _going to marry him," Jacob said nastily. "You were all set to marry him and that's why you did that stupid interview with that reporter."

"I was listening to my parents and doing what they wanted," I said. "I didn't want to do that interview at all. But again…I felt like I owed it to Edward to marry him after cheating on him all summer. Now I know that I would have been miserable for the rest of my life."

"And don't forget!" Sandy said suddenly. "Jacob we can play the "what if" game all day. What if Bella had married Edward? What if Bella had gone back to England? What if Bella did this or that? But that game will get us nowhere. We have to look at what is. And what is, is that Bella did not marry him. She is sitting here, after trekking through a dangerous mountain forest to find you, and declaring her love for you. She is trying to tell you what you mean to her. She has apologized for what she's done. That's what is."

I felt a rush of annoyance at Sandy. I didn't want her help on this. If anything, that would push Jacob away further. He would think I needed his parents on my side to fight for him, and I didn't. I would fight on my own.

"Forgive her Bella," Billy said, noticing the look of agitation on my face. "She just loves you so much and has missed you terribly."

"I have sweetheart," she said, taking one of my hands. "I apologize for speaking on your behalf. It won't happen again."

"Thank you," I said softly. "And I've missed you too. I've missed everyone here. I just want my life back again. I'm tired of hurting, and crying and being alone. I'm tired of feeling like no matter how much I apologize it's never going to do any good. I know that I was wrong. I should have stood up to my parents and left Edward months ago, but I was too stubborn. Believe me when I say I got no thrill from cheating on you Jacob. It felt like I was forcing my way through every phone call with Edward, to the point where I was no longer contacting him at all. The only thing I wanted was you. My old life…was nothing to me."

"So why hold on?" he grumbled. "That's what I don't get. You held on anyway. Even though you say I was all you wanted. How much easier would it have been to let go and just have me. Just have one life instead of two."

"It is easier said than done. It was still in me to hang on. As I've said…I didn't want to hurt him. I have never hated Edward. I have been irritated, disgusted and bored with him, but I never hated him. I still care about him and hope he is doing alright. I do not love him. But, I cared enough to hold on. After I got that letter from you, I thought we we're over forever. So I tried to push myself back into the person I used to be. I tried to love him and find joy in it. I tried to look for the old features on Edward that I loved. But I couldn't do it. All I saw was you." I took a step toward Jacob. "You are all I see. It's like I am blind to anything else. The heart wants what the heart wants, and it wants you. Do you know how miserable these last days have been for me?"

"No," he said coldly.

The tears rushed down my cheeks. "They've been cold Jacob. I know I've never told you…but you were like…this ball of sunshine in my life. This bright ray of happiness. This place I could go for rain shelter. My old life was dark clouds of responsibility and control that threatened to pass over you, but you always shined through them. You were my personal sun Jacob. And you still are. Not just because of your comfortably warm skin…but because you warmed me inside and out. You made my life worth living. You made it bright and wonderful. Without you…I feel like the clouds are looming again. And though I will not allow my parents to regain control of my life, even if you don't forgive me, there is only one sun. There is only one you. And without you I am lost. I feel out of control with grief…like I don't know what to do. I don't want you to think I'm not taking responsibility for what I've done because I am. Like I said, whether you forgive me or not, I will not return to England. I will stay here in Forks and enjoy my life with Julie. It would just be so much nicer…if I had you too."

I sobbed so hard that Billy put an arm around my shoulders. Sandy squeezed my frozen hand.

Jacob's eyes were piercing as they bore into mine. "Well…" he said his tone still icy. "As much pain as you have been in without me, how do you think I've felt? I've been betrayed again Bella. My heart, which was healing so nicely, has been broken and shattered again. I am so sick of it. And you can't honestly sit there and expect me to trust you. You might not have married him. I'll give you that. But how long before you hurt me again? How long before some other skeleton appears in your closet and you lie to me about it? How can I have a trusting relationship with you, knowing that the first and best part of it was all a lie?"

"It wasn't a lie!" I insisted. "Jacob, just because I was engaged to him doesn't mean I didn't love you. I was _engaged_ to him. The minute I started to fall for you, I started letting go of him. Yes, I should have broken things off and I didn't. That was my fault. But it does not mean that I care about you any less. Why do you think I wrote all of those beautiful songs for you? Jacob you were sitting in the forest listening to me sing to you before you even knew it was my voice. You have to know how much I care. Even if you don't want to be with me, please don't deny the fact that I do at least have some real feelings for you! Even if _you_ can't call it love!"

"I can't call it love," he said in a broken whisper. "I don't know what you think you feel for me, but you are way off. You don't care Bella. Because if you did, you wouldn't have lied and that's what it comes down to."

"So what are you saying?" I said, shrugging out of Billy's grasp. "Is it over?"

He stared at me for a long time. The only sounds were Billy and Sandy's breathing and the quiet ticking of the clock on the wall.

"I don't know what else to tell you," I said, wiping away tears. "I've said I love you…and I'm sorry. I've explained why I lied and continued to stick with my old life even after I was caught. I told you how miserable I've been…I just don't know what else is left. Unless you want me to promise I'll never hurt you again. Because that will come easy. I could never, ever let you get hurt by me again. I don't like seeing the pain I've caused you on your beautiful face. It kills me Jacob. It's almost worse than everything I've done…just having to see you so angry and bitter and hurt. But…could you ever see past that to love me again? And let us be the couple we were this summer? We found an unstoppable, incredible love. Please…don't throw it away. Let me be the girlfriend I should have been before. Let me have a second chance to prove what you mean to me."

"I think you should," came a small little voice from the doorway behind us.

We all turned.

Little Jenny was standing there clutching a bright pink blanket. Her brown eyes were focused on Jacob, and she looked just a little irritated.

When she looked at me though, she smiled. "Great apology Bella. Couldn't have said it better myself."

I resisted the urge to smile back. I still needed an answer from Jacob.

"Just kiss her already," Jenny snapped at him. "You know you want to."

The anger didn't fade from Jacob's eyes as he watched his little sister. "Jenny…this is an adult conversation. You should leave and let us finish talking."

"No," she said fearlessly, folding her little arms. "I will not leave. Bella is family to us and I want to see what happens."

"Dad!" Jacob complained.

Billy shook his head. "I'm not making her leave. She has a point. And you have a question to answer."

I took another step toward Jacob. "Please Jake…forgive me for what I've done."

He held still for awhile, just watching me. And then, finally, his head shook once.

My heart sank.

"No," he said firmly. "I will not forgive you."

My eyelids closed, my head fell forward, and the wound felt like it was now so deep that I had a hole through my whole body and not just my chest.

I had no strength to beg, even though I wanted to.

"Jacob," Sandy whispered coldly.

"Don't," I told her. "If he doesn't want to…"

"I don't," he snapped at me. "I can't believe you really thought it would be that easy. That's on you Bella. It's over. I'm done. I want nothing to do with you anymore."

My knees buckled with the urge to sink to the floor, but I held myself up. "Jake…don't-"

"I'm out of here," he announced to the room. "I can't be bothered with cheaters and liars anymore."

"Oh yeah!" Jenny yelled. "Well at least she tried! She stood here and tried. And you are just going to walk away because your stupid Jacob Black!"

I opened my eyes and reached my hand out to Jacob again. "I love you."

"It's not enough," he said, frowning. "It just isn't."

He turned around to head out of the back door. Billy put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "You don't want her? After all this time. You've been longing for her to come back here begging…and now you reject her?"

Jacob nodded. "I do. I can't find it in myself to trust her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

No one else made a move to stop him as he strode out of the back door and into the freshly pouring rain.

**MPOV (Melissa's point of view)**

After the wedding ceremony and during most of the reception, Renee and Charlie had been constantly swarmed with sympathy, hugs and apologies for the failed wedding of Edward and Bella.

Charlie seemed to enjoy the company of the reporters, while Renee kept shooting Julie and I evil glances.

Carlisle and Esme seemed happy for their newlywed daughter Alice, but also upset that their son Edward was now pouting in one of the limousines outside. They hadn't said a word since Bella left, and hadn't had much of an opportunity since Emmett and Rosalie kept them occupied.

Lauren was happy for her brother Jasper, but kept asking if Bella would return to the reception with Jacob on her arm.

I knew it wouldn't be that easy. If I knew Jacob Black, he and Bella were still having a heated discussion about their summer, despite that hours had passed since Bella left the church.

Todd showed up late to the wedding due to working a double shift at the station. When Julie and I filled him in on all that had happened, he was relieved that Edward cut the ceremony short.

The family members couldn't keep Renee and Charlie busy for the whole reception though, because they'd managed to corner Julie, Todd and I at a back table and blame us for the failed double wedding.

"You just had to keep brainwashing her didn't you?" Renee hissed through her teeth. "Then it got to Edward, and now, his ex-fiancée is off trying to charm some middle class American boy."

"We did not brainwash her!" Julie argued. "How dare you say that Renee. Did you hear any of what was said at the church today? Bella loves him!"

"_Isabella _does NOT love him!" Charlie insisted angrily. "She loves Edward!"

"I don't know you can believe that when even Edward knows the truth," I said. "If you noticed, he is the one that cut her free because he knows that she is in love with someone else. If you ask me, that's pretty honorable. And don't think for one second that Bella wouldn't have done it herself if he hadn't spoken up first. She made up her mind before walking down that aisle."

Renee slowly shook her head. "I just don't understand it. Isabella has always been one of us. She loves being spoiled and pampered and having servants…what has gone wrong this summer?"

"You're wrong there mom," Emmett said, taking a seat beside me. "Bella has been frustrated all those years. She never really liked being under your thumb, she just tolerated it because it was all she knew. When she came here, she was able to let those frustrated feelings out and find herself. And I don't care what you and father think, I find it pretty amazing."

"She's brainwashed you too!" Charlie said dismissively. "She's fed you all this bull about how she hates her old life-"

"And she does!" I cut him off. "Which you would know if you just listened to what we are saying."

Julie reached for her sister's hands. "Renee, I know it is tough to watch your daughter take a path you find undesirable. But at some point, every parent has to let go and let their kids make their own mistakes. In this case, I think Bella is doing something awesome. She is being her own person instead of a robot and going to school for what she loves instead of what you want her to do. Have you ever taken the time to listen to her sing?"

"She's mega talented," Todd said with a reminiscent gleam in her eyes. "If you could have heard her sing at that bar in Yakima…and on the trail with the horses…she has a voice that just fills your soul with joy…"

"I'm sure she does," Charlie said, touching Renee's shoulder. "Isabella gets her vocal talents from her mother. But, that does not need to be a career. My little girl can do so much better than parading around on a stage in front of poor people with an instrument like the guitar. It's so…masculine. She should be playing piano if anything."

"Who says the guitar is masculine?" Emmett asked. "Do you know how many female guitarists are famous right now? And not just in America. There are some in England as well. A guitar is a unisex instrument, and I hope I have the honor of hearing Bella play soon."

"I do not," Renee said flatly. "It would shame me to the core."

"If you really loved your daughter, you would let her be her own person instead of a clone of you two," I said angrily. "You know, as Bella's American best friend, I was really excited about meeting her family, even though she's done nothing but complain about you all summer. But now, I am unhappy that I ever met you. You don't see your daughter's heart. All you see is your own. You want her to marry a man she doesn't love and go to a college she hates just so you can be happy. What about her happiness? Is it that, as long as she is doing what you want, you'll be proud of her, but treat her poorly when she chooses to have her own mind?"

Charlie gasped. "We do not treat our little girl poorly!"

"Yes you do!" Julie, Todd, Emmett and I said together.

Renee pursed her lips in an irritated way. "We do not abuse her. Nor do we neglect her."

"You don't _listen_ to her," Julie snarled. "And that is the problem here!"

"For the last five or six days all she has done is tell you she doesn't want to get married," Emmett added. "And although I feel she should have spoken a bit louder, you refused to take in what she said."

"You didn't watch her fall in love this summer," Julie said. "I did. I watched her grow, and learn and laugh and love. It was beautiful. Like watching a flower blossom from a tiny seed that's been packed under dirt all its life."

Charlie huffed and turned to watch Alice and Jasper waltzing on the dance floor.

Renee rolled her eyes. "Emmett has been raised the same way and you don't see him complaining."

Emmett laughed. "For one, I got away with so many things you'll never know about mother. And two, I didn't mind learning business. It's in me and I love it. But Bella does not. You can't treat us the same. We are two different people. I also love Rosalie and am glad you arranged our marriage with Esme and Carlisle. It worked out for us."

"But when you sent Bella to Forks, she found what worked for her," I said. "Can't you see that? If you keep pushing Bella to do what she doesn't want, you will lose her. And I know you don't want that."

Julie nodded. "And despite whatever you might think, when Bella comes back, whether Jacob has forgiven her or not, I will take her in and make sure she attends Forks University this fall. You two sent her here, hoping she would be miserable and live poorly. She put up quite the fight at first, but she gave in on her own. I didn't make her do anything. Except maybe a few chores around the house and work at The Lodge. Falling for Jacob and everything else was her own doing."

Charlie's head snapped back to Julie. "I will not _sit _here and allow you to tell me what works for my daughter when you have known her three months, and I have known her for eighteen years."

"I've known her for longer Charlie!" Julie said, rising to her feet. "It's just that you and Renee cut off visits when they were kids!"

"Because you let them run around like scoundrels doing whatever they wanted and filling their bellies with fattening foods!" Renee nearly shouted.

Julie's face turned red with anger. "Oh shut up Renee! If you didn't want her to possibly adapt to this lifestyle then why on earth did you send her here?"

Renee folded her arms. "I was hoping she would work like a commoner and see that her consequences have actions! I wanted her to appreciate, listen to and respect her parents! But most importantly, for her to see what a pathetic life you've lead and want her life back in England!"

Julie's mouth fell open and she gaped at her sister.

Todd stood and wrapped his arms around Julie, shooting Renee a look of pure hatred. "She doesn't have a pathetic life," he said in an angry whisper. "She has a life with me. And trust me when I say it's a damn good one. At least she works for her money. She owns and manages her own business too. Just not at some stupid ass hotel in England."

"Hotel Swan would be stupid to you!" Charlie said, sneering. "You couldn't even afford to step in the front lobby."

Todd brought his hands to his face in mock horror. "Imagine my disappointment," he said sarcastically.

"We are getting off subject!" Emmett said, pushing aside Todd and Charlie, who's faces were inches from each other. "This is not about money or who has more of it. And Renee, that comment was out of line!"

"This is about Bella!" I said loudly. "Who gives a shit about the damn hotel right now? The question, the bottom line, is are you and Renee going to let Bella choose her own destiny? Or keep pushing her until she resents you forever? Because trust me, it's going to get there if you don't stop. There is only so much a person can tolerate and I know for a fact that Bella is at her wits end with you two. So either ease up and let her be who she wants, or just count on having one child from now on."

"And not even a grandchild," Emmett said, staring at his parents.

Charlie's confident demeanor disappeared at once. "What?"

Emmett raised two hands. "Oh you aren't even going to see my baby if you can't make a decision. Now father, I love you and mother dearly. But the deaf ears toward Bella have got to open up. If you can't even make your own daughter happy, how can I trust you around your grandchild? How do I know you won't go picking out a newborn spouse for the baby and trying to shove them together at birth? How do I know you won't recruit him or her as part of the Hotel Swan staff? I am allowing my daughter or son to be whoever they want. And if I can do that, why can't you?"

Rene's hardened expression faltered as well, but she did not speak.

Julie dried her watering eyes. "You two have got to hear Bella out. That's what it comes down to. And if you don't care enough about your daughter to do that, then you don't deserve to call yourselves her parents."

"Mother," Emmett said tentatively. "I don't like threatening you and father. But something must be done. I know that she is your only little girl. But guess what? Letting her go will not change that. I can run the business just fine on my own, and find others who are willing to help me. We do not need Bella to do it. If it's not in her heart, she won't do a great job anyway."

Renee still didn't respond.

"I know it's hard…" I started. "But do it for Bella. Even if you hate her singing, which I am sure you won't, or her guitar playing, what's important is that _she_ doesn't. Sometimes you just have to accept that people are the way they are and love them anyway."

"Can you do that?" Emmett asked Charlie. "Or do Rosalie and I need to make sure you never see your grandchild?"

"Or never see Bella return to England?" Todd added. "Even for a mere visit."

Charlie's face turned pale white. "I…couldn't bare that. To lose my little girl forever…my Isabella…"

"So do something about it," Todd replied. "It's up to you."

"That's right," Julie said, clearly still recovering from Renee's comment about her life. "The ball is in your court now."

**JPOV**

I lay flat on my back in my queen sized bed, staring up at the bright blue light embedded in my ceiling. The only sounds I could hear were the vague beats of my heart and the light drips of rain on the roof of my little house.

My mind, however, was racing like crazy. When I told Bella she could never make up for what she'd done, I meant it…at the time.

But now the memory of the crestfallen look on her face was heartbreaking for me. I felt guilty…when I had done nothing wrong.

A sharp tap came from the sliding glass door on the left side of my room. I rolled over on my side to see Quil standing there soaking wet and huddled under a purple poncho.

What was he doing here?

I gestured for him to come inside.

He swung the door open and stepped in the room, yanking back the hood of his poncho. He shook his long hair around, flinging water droplets everywhere.

"Geeze Quil you're like a big dog or something," I complained, tossing him a towel. "Did you come in here to ruin my bedroom?"

"No," he said shooting me an accusatory stare and wiping his face. "I came here to talk to you."

"About what?"

He threw the towel into my hamper and took a seat in my desk chair. He glared at me again and folded his arms across his chest. "It's about Bella. I just wanted to-"

"Forget it Quil," I snapped, flinging myself back onto the bed. "It's not going to work."

"Really?" he asked in a casual tone.

"Yes."

He crossed the room and took a seat on the edge of my bed. "Jacob…do you remember the beginning of my relationship with Sara at all?"

My eyes darted quickly to his face. He never revisited that topic if he could help it. I knew that Quil enjoyed thinking that he was the only boyfriend Sara ever had, since Sara was his first girlfriend, first love and first everything.

"Yeah…" I said. "Why?"

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have to remind you Jacob."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Quil, my situation was the same as yours."

"No it's not!" he said loudly. "There is a big difference."

I sat up and gave him the dirtiest look I could muster. "No. We both had our girls dating guys behind other our backs didn't we?"

"Yes, but-"

I slid off the bed and started pacing angrily. "You know, I'll never understand why everyone is on her side instead of mine. I am the one who got hurt here not her! Sure, she may be sorry now, but she wasn't sorry when she lead me on all summer! No matter what she says, I am sure she had a valid reason for holding on to Edward Cullen. And she had to have some kind of feelings for him!"

His eyes followed me as I paced the room. "Look, Jake…I'm not sure why Bella held to Edward…but I do know thanks to gossip that she didn't marry him today. And I think that's a good sign."

"I don't," I said curtly. "Bella said she doesn't want to get married at this point in her life. What if Edward hadn't wanted to get married and just wanted to stay with her. Would she have stayed with him then?"

"I can't answer that," he said."But…when did you and Bella have a talk? Did you finally listen to her?"

A lump rose in my throat as I quickly recounted the argument I'd had with Bella in the house. For a guy who usually tones out what people say, Quil was attentive the entire time.

"…and she just expects me to forgive her like that!" I finished. "I mean…after all she did…she wants me to just let her back into my life like it never happened."

"I do think that Bella was wrong," Quil said. "When I've been in a similar situation with my girlfriend, how can I not? She should have been honest with you. But I think, in all your stubbornness, you are forgetting that she at least tried to explain herself, and she is staying in America whether you take her back or not."

"There is no 'whether I take her back or not'" I said, using air quotes. "I can't do it Quil. And quit trying to act like what we went through is so different."

"Jacob," he said, with an air of impatience in his tone. "Sara married John after we broke up. She didn't want too, but she did it to please her family and because she thought we were over."

"Ok fine!" I said. "Bella gets brownie points for not marrying Edward. But other than that she gets nothing."

"That's pretty sad," Quil said. "You two really made a great couple this summer. I hate seeing you fall apart."

I crossed the room again, and stared out of the steam covered glass door. The rain had finally stopped, and the night sky was black as pitch.

"It's Bella's fault," I said bitterly. "She did this to me. And I can't see past it." I turned back to Quil. "Wanna know what the worst part is?"

"Shoot," he said.

I sighed and looked down at my shoes. "When I told her we were over after the fight in the house, she just stood there. I've been over here for almost an hour and she hasn't come by again. It makes me feel like I did the right thing by letting her go. Quil, Bella doesn't want to fight for this. She's given up and it hurts my heart."

Quil gave a fake snort. "Why should she fight for it Jacob?"

My head snapped up. He was staring at me without an ounce of sympathy on his face.

"Why should she fight for it?" he asked again. "When you won't."

"Why should _I_?" I asked incuriously. "She's the one who is wrong here!"

"Sounds to me like she's tried to make up for it," he reminded me. "But that's not the point. You said you feel bad that Bella won't fight for the relationship. And she shouldn't have to at this point. There is only so much fighting a person can do before they realize it's a lost battle."

I huffed and he ignored me.

Quil stood up. "Come on bro. Do you want Bella to just keep throwing herself at you, fighting for this relationship when you know you are just going to reject her? Because that's not only unfair, it's selfish and cruel. Me…I'm a lot weaker Jacob. Sara married John, and I went back to fight for her. But I never demanded an explanation or questions, I just knew she loved me. She apologized sure, but nothing else was ever really said about it. Sara and I have the kind of relationship where we don't always have to go into long winded apologies and make ups. For one, I don't like them and am less willing to listen. I'm just being honest here."

My hands started shaking. I didn't like that Quil made me sound like a too sensitive wart and a jerk at the same time.

"But I require the 'talking it out' part," I said.

"And how much good did it do you? You didn't listen to a word she said. No matter how sorry she says she is, or how much she loves you, or what kind of explanation she has, you can't see past that she dated Edward when she was with you. If you want a relationship with someone, sometimes you have got to at least try to see the other side of the story."

He was losing me. I yawned hugely.

He ignored that too. "I might be silly, immature and the most non-serious guy in the world. But one thing I take seriously is love. I love my Sara. That is why I went back to John and fought for her. I knew she wouldn't fight for me because her love for her family and her fear of being disowned was too strong. So I took it upon myself to save her. I didn't care that she'd already made it past the aisle. I loved her. And I knew she loved me. Relationships are about give and take Jacob. And I think that Bella's given a lot, and now it's time for you to give a little, instead of just taking her apologies and throwing them out of the window. I know that underneath your pain you still love her."

I wanted to deny it so bad that the words burned like venom on my tongue. But my heart wouldn't let me. "Yeah…so?"

"So is that love worth fighting for?" he snapped at me. "Come on Jacob. You know what I'm saying here. Everyone in this town, or at least those who know the situation know that Bella was wrong. We've established that. What we haven't established, is if you can forgive her Jacob. Will you fight even though there is no more fight left on her side? What else are you asking from her? Answer me that."

I shifted my weight awkwardly. "Well…I can't answer the first two statements…yet. But I guess…what I want from her...is to be here and tell me she loves me. I want to hear her sing for me again…there is so much that I miss…"

"Is that what she has to do to get you to forgive her? Because you already told me that Bella said she still loves you more than ever. Personally, I don't know what else you want…except maybe to have her back in your life."

I blinked back the irritating tears starting in my eyes. "I don't think I can do it Quil. I'm not strong enough. Forgiving Bella would take a lot out of me."

"Is she not worth fighting for?"He walked to the other side of the room and looked into the box containing Bella's things that had once had a home in my room. "I think she is, and I'm not even dating her. When you were with her, you were happy and healed after what Leah had done. Now you are miserable again. The only difference is, you can do something about it. When Leah hurt you…she stayed with Sam, but still tried to fight for you. But Bella is currently single and still desperately wants you."

"I want her too," I couldn't help but admit.

"You couldn't," Quil lectured. "Because you won't fight for her. I feel pretty sorry for your upcoming life."

"Why?" I said defensively. "I'll be going to college for what I love. I still have my family…and my health…and…"

Quil smirked a little. "Imagine all of us going off to Forks University this fall. The campus isn't huge because, let's face it, the town isn't either. So there is a good chance you'll see Bella around. I can relate to the pain you'll feel when you see her in the hallways with friends, or dating another guy, or even worse, you walk past a music class and there she is doing your favorite thing: singing."

My hands curled into fists. Just the thought of her dating made me want to throw up or hit something.

Or both.

"But," he said in a sing-song tone. "You don't get the kisses she gives her new boyfriend. You don't get to walk her to class hand in hand. And unless it's by accident or she becomes famous, her voice will be a distant memory for you. Never the personal bond that her voice was for you two before. And I am aiming below the belt here because I know how much you love her voice. You loved it before you loved her."

I smirked a little, remembering the days when I wandered around in the forest trying to hear Bella's voice again. Back then…and even now it was the most beautiful sound in my world. I'd heard it again only days ago.

Could Bella have been singing about the pain of losing me? Or was she just practicing a random song?

Quil shrugged. "Jake, it's up to you bro."

"I know," I said under my breath.

"Only you can decide how much your heart can take. I can tell you until I am blue in the face how much you love Bella and should be with her, but you have to decide."

"How do I do that?" I asked him desperately.

"That's easy," he told me. "You have to gage whether you will be happier without her or not. For example, would you be ok with moving on and trying to find someone else to date? Or would you be miserable and missing her all the time? Can you bear the idea of never being with her again? Those are questions only you can answer. I could give my opinion, but I'm sure at this point you know where I stand."

I thought about that for awhile. A life without Bella definitely seemed like an empty one. With her living in the same town as me and going to the same school, the pain was a hundred percent likely to get worse. And seeing her with another guy would drive me insane. I would never think he was good enough for her. I would always think I could be the better man. But it would be too late.

I remembered the pleading look on Bella's face in my living room, and how she said she would always love me.

I decided, for a second, to take away the fact that Bella had lied and focus on the summer we'd had together.

From the beginning, Bella was attracted to me and I was attracted to her. We fought like cats and dogs running on sexual tension, but it had been kind of fun.

I almost laughed when I remembered the day I put that mouse in her truck and how she'd pushed me off the dock at the lake in Forks. But then I frowned when I remembered she was on her way back to London that same day. What had stopped her from leaving? Why had she wanted to leave in the first place? In all the time we'd spent together I never asked.

I did a fast forward to our first official date at Dave and Busters, resulting our first hug, and hearing her beautiful "Someday Soon" song. I was fighting my feelings for her so hard, but by the trip the bowling alley soon after that, I couldn't fight them anymore. Bella sang in front of me, and I discovered that hers was the voice that had filled my dreams.

We'd almost been torn apart by my part in Paul's plan, but it only took overnight for her to forgive me and join me on an adrenaline filled cliff diving date. That had been a blast…and I could still feel her tiny, frozen body as it clung to mine in the ocean.

Next…was the bonfire party and fallout with Leah. Sometimes I wished I had listened to Leah sooner. But if I did, Bella and I wouldn't have progressed to our first dance and kiss that night, which had been amazing. And if Bella didn't have some sort of true feelings for me, she wouldn't have been the one to kiss first.

I skimmed over the go kart date to get to the best time we'd had all summer…the day I took her to our special cave. I was so happy she was willing to be with me. I didn't know how far to take her given our different backgrounds, but she gave in and it ended up being the best sex I'd ever had in my life. She'd made the most beautiful sounds, and again, her body fit perfectly with mine. I chuckled a little when I thought of how we'd barely wanted to let each other go the next morning.

A swim with the dolphins…the 'I love you' at my father's wedding…and the trip to Yakima all brought me back to this moment now. Bella was gone…and it was partly my fault. I told her I couldn't be with her, but the truth is…I wouldn't because I was scared.

My heart reminded me that Bella truly had loved me this summer. Even through her engagement to Edward she had been in love with me. And it did make things slightly better that she hadn't chosen him herself. Her parents had been control freaks her whole life. Maybe it was hard for her to just say no.

"Your quiet man," Quil said, interrupting my thoughts. "What do you think?"

I grinned the first grin I'd had in a long time. "I think…nah, I _know_…that I love her."

Quil beamed back. "Excellent. So what are you going to do about it?"

**EPOV**

I sat aside the wine bottle I'd been drinking from and leaned my head against the cold window of the limousine.

I didn't regret letting Isabella go for a second. Not when it would make her happier to be with someone else. And I felt I deserved a lady who could love me for who I am, so until I found it, I would remain stubbornly single.

Or just drink a lot.

I hadn't been back inside the church since I saw the end of Alice and Jasper's wedding. My father had understood about my refusal, while Isabella's father looked ready to kill.

I always got on rather well with the Swan family, but after today I knew that was out of the window.

I wanted to be a little selfish though. I did not want to see my twin sister doing the traditional wedding day rituals with her husband that I should have been doing with Isabella. Perhaps Alice would be angry with me later. If she was, I would make it up to her.

I picked the wine bottle up and took another swig. The warm liquid burned my throat. How long had I been out here?

The door of the limo opened for the millionth time, and I was about ready to tell whoever it was to piss off, when I noticed Jasper peering in at me.

"Hello brother," he said casually. "Well…I suppose I should call you that. I did marry your sister."

I nodded once. "And I am very happy for the two of you. Is the reception over?"

"Almost," he said, slipping into the limo beside me. "Alice and I will be leaving for our honeymoon shortly. Father's just announced that it's in the Bahamas. Alice is thrilled."

"I'm sure," I said flatly. "Enjoy, and give Alice my love."

"Why not give your sister your own love?" he asked me. "Edward I know your heart is broken, but your sister and parents would like you to come inside for a bit of cake now and socialize before we leave."

I shook my head. "I don't feel up to it. I'd much rather just be alone."

"You've been out here for hours," he said, taking the wine bottle from me and shaking it. "Did you drink the entire wine supply?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "I think so. That was the second bottle. It's pretty strong stuff."

Jaspers eyes bugged in their sockets. "Edward…you are eighteen. If any of the security guys lurking around spot you-"

"I have enough money to pay them off," I said, unafraid. "Besides I'm careful. Why do you think I am sitting in a dark limousine with the windows up?"

"Because you're afraid of Charlie," he said.

I chuckled. "Well, just a bit. He did look ready to murder me the last time I saw him. I just hope he knows it's nothing personal. I did his daughter a favor…and also…"

"Also what?" Jasper urged me.

I growled. I didn't want to say this to anyone but myself…but since Jasper was my best friend… "I knew she was going to leave me," I admitted. "Isabella that is. I knew she was going to break off the wedding. So I did it first. I have a bit of an ego, and I didn't want her to be the one to dump me at the altar. So I wanted to look like the noble one for letting her go. Not that I don't love her. I just didn't want to look stupid up there."

"Oh," Jasper said, taken aback. "Edward…you didn't look stupid at all. To Alice and I you looked great. We are glad you set her free…even if you did it to save your ego."

"And because I love her," I reminded him. "With all of my heart. But it doesn't matter. No matter what I do, she'll never love me the way she loves him."

"I'm sorry," Jasper said.

I put my face in my hands. "I wish her parents had never sent her here. Maybe she wouldn't have gotten away. She never would have met him…and we would be married right now."

Jasper's mouth twitched. "I guess that's true. But you have to remember Isabella has been a firecracker ready to explode for the longest time. At least that's what Alice says. Perhaps some of this behavior she has now would have come out eventually."

"It wouldn't have broken us apart though," I said. "I think I would have held on before. Even if Bella did change. I love her that much."

"I see," he said softly. "And I believe that. Oh, before I forget…Emmett wanted me to tell you he'll always be your friend. He would have come out here himself, but he thought it would be too painful for you to talk with him."

"He was right," I agreed.

"So what are you going to do now?"

I took my phone out of my pocket and looked through it. I'd already booked a flight to back to England an hour ago.

"I'm leaving," I said. "There's no reason for me to be here anymore. And when I get home I'm going to find my own place."

"Why?" Jasper asked. "What about your parents? You could at least stay with them since Alice and I will have our own place."

"I don't want to. I just want time to be alone. I'll still start college in a week, but for the most part I don't want to deal with other people. This won't be easy for me to recover from."

Jasper stared at me for a long time. "I think it would be easier with people who care about you nearby."

"I've already made up my mind," I said curly. "Don't try and change it. If you and Alice like you may come by and visit anytime. I am moving into the home Esme and Carlisle bought for Bella and me."

"When does your flight leave?"

I checked my watch. "In about two hours. I'm going to go to the hotel, pack my things and head to the airport."

He didn't let up. "Are you sure you want to leave now? You can still make the last part of the reception

"I'm sure," I said, opening the limo door and stepping outside. "I can't be here a second longer. It's driving me mad. This isn't goodbye forever Jasper. Just for now…and to Bella…and to America."

Jasper left the limo too. "What do you want me to tell mom and dad?"

I closed the door and began dialing the number for a cab service. "Tell them I love them. And I'll see them at home."

"I wish you wouldn't go," he said, frowning at me. "But I understand…and I'll pass on the message."

"Thanks." I held out my hand. "And congratulations. Take care of my sister."

He smiled and shook it. "You know I will."

**JPOV (You should play "Beside You" by Marianas Trench during this part like I did. 3)**

After replacing every memento of Bella to its rightful place in my room, I took a deep breath and headed out the door.

The rain had settled down again, so that now the night was sticky and humid. I could see no lights on in the house and assumed that meant Bella and my parents were gone.

I frowned. They probably took her to Julie's and were having a full scale riot with her parents right now.

I instantly hated myself for rejecting her earlier. I should have been there from the start.

Not that it mattered. I would be there now.

I'd come to a conclusion after talking to Quil, and just hoped it wasn't too late to tell Bella.

I walked around the side of the house debating if I should drive my rabbit or bike, when I heard the voice of my little sister.

"Do you _have_ to go?" she was asking.

"I do sweetheart," echoed Bella's beautiful English accent. "But I'm not leaving America. Just your house for tonight."

"I want to go with you!" Jenny whined. "Daddy, can I go too? Please?"

"It's really late honey," Sandy said. "You should be asleep by now."

"I don't want to sleep!" she complained. "I want to be there when we stick it to Bella's super mean parents."

"You can come over and visit anytime you like," Bella said soothingly. "I promise. Though I can't make guarantees about coming here…it would be really painful for me."

"You can hang out in my room!" Jenny suggested. "We can play dolls, and drink tea and stay away from my icky brother!"

Bella laughed, but it wasn't a real one. Just a fake giggle to cover the pain I'd put her in. "Oh Jenny…we'll see."

"Can I please go daddy?" she asked again. "Bella needs lots of support. Especially from her little sister."

"Awww," Bella said happily. "So you don't hate me then?"

"Never," Jenny said. "And I'm sorry I said that."

Sandy swooned.

Billy cleared his throat. "Oh alright honey you can come along. But you are only going to pass out soon anyway."

"Nah," Jenny disagreed. "I can stay up for this."

I'd heard enough. I rounded the corner, bringing myself into full view.

They all looked up at me. Jenny gasped.

Bella gave a depressed sigh and stepped forward. "Er…I suppose you want your bracelet back before I go then?"

_No!_ My mind screamed. _I want you to keep it forever._

She extended her left hand, and I walked toward her without a word. I stared down at the the shiny ocean rocks on her bracelet that glinted in the light from the porch.

"Don't take it from her," Jenny whispered under her breath.

I took Bella's hand in the palm of my own. It was freezing cold. I put my other hand over hers and cupped them to my chest so she could feel my heartbeat.

Her eyes met mine and her chocolate brown eyes softened. She smiled a little, but didn't speak.

"Bella…" I finally said. "My dowanhowee. Que Qwole."

The tiny smile stretched into a full one. Tears shined at the corners of her eyes. "Jake…I love you."

I took a step closer, and used my right hand to stroke her face. "I love you too baby girl."

And with that, she jumped into my arms, wrapping her entire body around mine.

The moment was like heaven, because there was no more sadness. No more betrayal. No more pain, whether physical or emotional. All that existed was me and my angel.

Her soft lips pressed against the crevice behind my ear and she whispered, "I love you more sexy face."

I stroked her back. "I missed you. I was so stupid Bella…I never want to let you go. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," she sobbed. "Not on your side anyway. I was the stupid one Jake…I almost let my past get in the way of our future. I wasn't honest with you…oh Jake…Oh Jake, Jake, Jake…"

"It's ok," I soothed, moving my hand up to stroke her hair now. "You do deserve me. And I want to be with you forever. When I told you I didn't, it was the dirtiest, cruelest lie I ever told. I couldn't see past my own anger before, but I can now."

She slid down and pulled back to look in my eyes again. Her face was soaked with tears. "I want you to. Because I can't be without you. I promise Jake…I'll never hurt you like that again."

"You better not," I joked, taking her face between my hands. "You belong to me, you know that?"

More tears leaked from her eyelids as she nodded. "I always knew. I'm just glad you've come back. I didn't like the idea of leaving here without you."

I crushed her to my chest, and leaned my cheek against the top of her head. "You never have to baby girl. I've forgiven you for what you did. I just want us to start over and pretend the lie never happened."

"But not the summer…right?" she asked hopefully. "We don't have to forget this amazing summer we've had, do we?"

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Never. We'll just build on the memories we already have."

"What changed your mind?" my dad asked, bringing me back from my heaven with Bella. "Just out of curiously."

I turned my head toward Billy. "I had a talk with Quil. But it wasn't just that. The kind of love I have with Bella isn't the kind that just fades with time. So I like to think this would have happened eventually anyway."

"I'm so glad it happened tonight," Bella sobbed. "Oh Jacob…I missed you like crazy. I thought I was going to have to spend my whole life alone. I could never find a man like you. Ever."

I tightened my arms. "Honey, don't worry. I know we have somethings to work on, but I'm here for you now. And I want to be there when you tell your parents your staying in America. Can I go?"

"Of course you can," she said softly. "I would be upset if you didn't."

Sandy touched my arm. "Jacob I am so proud of you. If you only knew how much pain she's been in over the last hour…"

"I know," I said. "But I won't put her through that again."

"Stop blaming yourself," Bella lectured. "This whole ordeal was my fault and not yours. I take full responsibility for what I did. You had every right to end things with me before."

I chuckled and let her go. "Let's just call this a draw and not blame either side."

She smiled. "That sounds reasonable."

Jenny tugged on the hem of my shirt. I knelt down to her level. "Yes?"

She cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered, "So is the fighting over now?"

"Yes," I said brightly. "Between Bella and I. and…between you and I."

She threw her little arms around my neck and started jumping in place. "Yay! Now we can all live happily ever after!"

Bella laughed. "Yeah. If I still have a family after today."

"You will," I said, putting my arm around her shoulders. "Even if it's just mine."

Her expression was a mixture of happiness and guilt. "Thanks Jake…but I don't know if-

"It's a draw remember?" I said playfully. "We better head over there before your parents fall asleep."

Bella snorted. "My parents will not sleep until they've had a word with me. Trust me on that."

"We better get going then," Billy said, opening the door of his SUV and pointing us inside.

Bella went to step in the car but I pulled her back.

"What's up?" she asked me.

I brushed a few strands of hair back from her face. "Just one thing…"

I closed my lips around hers, and pulled her body back to mine. Her arms wrapped around my waist, and she sighed happily.

My heart felt like it was swollen to big for my chest as we kissed. My hands became tangled in her strawberry-scented strands of hair, and her fingers dug into my lower back…

Billy coughed loudly. "You two do have an audience you know."

I wasn't listening and I didn't care. I could stand here and kiss Bella like this for the rest of our lives.

**BPOV**

I had Billy and Sandy drive us back to the church instead of Julie's place. I figured they might still be there waiting on me to come back.

When I saw that the church was just a few blocks down the road though, I whined. I didn't want to leave the comfort or security of Jacob's arms now that I had him back.

He'd held me in his lap like a small child during the entire ride, occasionally pressing his lips to my forehead and whispering that he loved me.

The gaping hole in my chest was now just a memory. I couldn't even feel it anymore. Inside though, I was still punishing myself for what I'd done to him. I hurt him terribly when I hid my relationship with Edward, and Jacob so graciously forgave me for it. As I sat on his lap, with my face buried in his neck, I swore to myself again that I would never hurt him.

I let my left hand trace the outline of his muscular arm and smiled to myself.

His chin rested against the top of my head. "Ready to get out baby girl?"

"I don't want to leave you," I said honestly. "I want to stay here like this all night."

He laughed. "We have forever Bella. Remember? Let's just talk to your parents and tell them where we stand."

"Only if you promise not to let go of me," I said. "Keep an arm around me or something. Promise?"

"Easiest promise I'll ever make," he said, kissing my lips again.

"Come on you two," Sandy said, sliding out of the passenger seat up front.

Jacob opened his door with the free hand that wasn't supporting me, and got out, still holding me to his chest.

I felt a bit silly being carried on his hip like a child, but at the same time, I also felt loved and protected.

The parking lot of the church was eerily quiet, and the only vehicle's in the lot were a few limousines. Everyone else had gone home.

"Come on guys!" Jenny said, taking the lead.

"Are you excited?" I asked her.

Jenny nodded. "Yep."

Jenny lead the way across the parking lot and up the church steps. The door, to my surprise, was propped open.

We stepped into the warmth of the front hall and Jacob called, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Julie's head poked out from a door a the far end of the hall. When she saw that Jacob was holding me she beamed and gave us a thumbs up.

"Took you guys long enough," she teased, poking out her tongue.

"It was my fault," Jacob said. "Are Bella's parents here?"

Julie pointed behind her. "The gang is all here. We've been waiting on you."

I gulped nervously and slid out of Jacob's arms. "Er…great."

"Don't worry," Jacob said, taking my hand. "We can do this."

The five of us walked into the room behind Julie to find my parents, Emmett, Rosalie and Lauren sitting in chairs against the back wall.

Emmett looked thrilled, Rosalie relieved, my parents a little agitated, and Lauren was hyped up.

When she saw us, she ran over and wrapped me in a huge hug. "Bella darling! You took too long. You know that right?"

"Sorry," I said, hugging her back. "Jacob and I…were trying to work some things out."

"_Are_ trying," Jacob corrected, kissing my cheek.

Todd came into the room and sat down in one of the empty chairs across from my parents. "Hey you two," he said, grinning at me and Jake. "Glad to see your back together."

"Thanks," I said, taking the seat beside him.

My parents looked like they were waiting for everyone to sit down before speaking. My mom was more nervous then I'd ever seen her. She kept smoothing her perfect hair and wiping her sweaty palms on her dress.

"Well," Charlie said awkwardly, once everyone had taken a seat. "Isa-I mean…you prefer Bella. Which will take some getting used to. Anyway, we've all been talking while you were gone."

"Don't start without me!" Melissa said, running into the room at full speed. "I have to be in on this."

Her eyes darted to mine and Jacob's intertwined hands and she gasped. "Don't tell me!"

"Ok, I won't," I said, beaming.

"Oh my GOD you're back together!" She practically screamed. "Bella this is perfect! I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks," Jacob and I said together.

"Melissa…you should sit," Julie said politely. "We could be here awhile."

"Not really," Charlie said, nervously shifting in his chair. "You'll find what your mother and I have to say quite brief actually…and does not present an argument."

"I love him," I started at once. "Jacob is my whole life dad. And no matter what you and mom say, I'm not leaving him."

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but Julie held up a hand. "Let her talk."

"With all due respect," I went on. "I don't like the way you and mom have been trying to control my life. As of now, I am free to do the things I want, but I don't want to hide them from you anymore. I want to expose the real me to everyone, including my intermediate family."

My parents just stared at me.

Jacob held my hand to his chest again. "Um…Mr. Swan…and…Mrs. Swan. We haven't officially met, but I'm Jacob. And I want you to know I've kept your daughter safe all summer. I'd never hurt her in a million years, and I would love it if you could find it in your heart to accept me as her boyfriend. I know I'm not rich, or English, but I can take care of her and provide for her as well as Edward could. Maybe just not financially."

"I know you could," Emmett said. "After everything I've heard about you from Julie, I'm positive that you've been great for my little sister. I've seen a change in her and I like it Jacob. I want you and Bella to know that I fully support the both of you."

"And so do I!" Rosalie said, raising a hand. "I don't know you very well Jacob. But I look forward to hearing more about you from Bella."

"Thank you," Jacob said, sounding relieved. "I can't tell you how much that means to me. Bella has spent the whole summer here and become an active member of my family. I'd love, one day, to become part of hers."

"Its possible," I told him. "No matter what my parents say, it is possible." I faced Charlie and Rene again. "Tell me what you do know, so that I know where to start. I have sort of an announcement to make."

Renee's face was blank as she started talking. "Obviously, you love him and want to be with him and his family. As your mother, that's not easy for me to hear. You've always been my little girl, and I don't like the idea of letting you go."

"Neither do I," Charlie added, squeezing Renee's hand. "But we had a talk with Julie, Rosalie, Emmett and your charming friend…er…"

"Melissa!" she said impatiently. "If it's hard for you to remember, try Meli. It's my nickname."

"Meli then," Charlie said apologetically. "And…Bella we think that we should let you make your own decisions about what you want."

If Jacob wasn't supporting me I would have fallen out of the chair. My head suddenly felt dizzy.

Julie clapped her hands together. "Looks like you two have learned something then."

"We don't want to lose our little girl," Renee said. "Even if it means we have to make some sacrifices so that she can be happy."

"You might want to hold on before you say that," Jacob said, sounding worried. "Bella…"

I swallowed another lump in my throat. "Er…I want to stay in Forks with Jacob. Forever. I know I still have to go to college in the fall, but Julie has been helping me with that. It starts next week actually. I'll be going for music."

The room was so silent I was sure no one was breathing.

Jenny walked over and stood in front of my parents. "She's really talented. You should let her stay."

Charlie's shocked expression faded and he smiled a little. "Who are you dear?"

"I'm Jacob's little sister Jenny," she said, shaking his hand. "I love Bella too. She's like a big sister."

"Nice to meet you Jenny," Charlie said kindly. Like me, he had a soft spot for young children. I could tell he was already sucked in by Jenny's innocent charm.

"So what do you think?" I asked my parents. "About my staying here? I'll stay anyway. It would just be nice if I had your support. And maybe if I could even share my music with you. I know you don't approve, but I need you guys to trust me when I say music is my life. I don't want to go to college for business. I just want to have fun and be me. Which is another reason why I didn't marry Edward today."

Charlie cut me off. "We know why you didn't marry him. We had a talk with Jasper before he left because Edward refused to speak with us. We have a better understanding of everything now."

"Edward left?" I asked, distracted. "Where did he go?"

"Back to England," Renee said sadly. "He wants to move on with his life, told us, through Jasper that he wishes you well. He won't be living with his parents anymore."

I had no idea how to reply to that. Even Jacob looked stunned.

"He'll be alright darling," Charlie assured me. "He just wants you to be happy. As do your mother and I."

"We owe you an apology Bella," Renee said, taking one of my hands. "Your dad and I have been hurtful, neglectful and just plain mean toward you and we are sorry. You can't be truly pleased with life if you are only doing things because you have to. So we want you to do what you want."

"We hate losing you," Charlie said. "But if this is what you want, school in Forks and living here, then by all means, stay."

I looked around at Melissa, Julie, my brother and Rosalie. "Did you talk to them?"

They all nodded.

"I didn't," Lauren confessed. "But before you snap at me, I was kind of busy keeping Alice company and congratulating my brother."

"The less ammunition thrown at us the better," Renee joked lightly. "It's alright Lauren dear."

"I think we deserved it," Charlie said firmly. "We haven't been the worlds greatest parents and I think it's time we started. Isabella, please stay if you like. Again, I am sorry. And I know this will not make up for the last eighteen years, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"This isn't easy for us," Renee said, frowning. "We don't like admitting we are wrong, but in this case it is okay."

I stood up, fighting back a smile. "Your really ok with me staying here forever?"

"Can you write?" My mother asked, changing her tone. "I want to at least hear what about everything. And I promise not to scold you."

"And maybe visit," Charlie said quickly. "Not for a long time, but once or twice a year perhaps."

I folded my arms. "If I visit do I have to abide by the rules of the house? Do I have to be waited on by servants and eat healthy foods? Can I go places without prior approval?"

"No, no and yes," Renee answered all three questions. "You are free Bella. We no longer hold chains on you. We would rather you be free to do as your heart desires, than miserable under our rule. If you return, please bring Jacob with you. We would like to get to know him better."

"You would?" Jacob asked, standing up too.

"Of course," Charlie said, shaking his hand. "Judging by what we've heard, you would make a fine candidate for our daughter."

"Jacob!" I said excitedly. "Oh Jake you would love London! I can take you everywhere and we'll have a great time!"

"As long as I'm with you, I'll have a great time anywhere," Jacob said, kissing my forehead.

Renee shook Jacob's hand too. "It's nice to formally meet you dear. Please take good care of our Bella."

"Well since we are doing introductions now," Billy stood up and crossed the space to my dad. "I'm Billy Black, Jacob's father. I can assure you that your daughter is in good hands with my son. I've raised him to be a gentleman."

Sandy stood beside her husband. "I'm Jacob's step mother Sandy. If you would like to stay in touch we can. I know how much trouble my dad had letting me go when I was Bella's age. If it helps I can call you both and reassure you that Bella is perfectly safe."

I squeezed Jacob tightly and grinned. Everything was falling into place now. There were no more shattered pieces of a painful, controlling life and separate ones of a happy, peaceful life. Now, both of my lives could exist together as one.

Charlie and Renee responded politely to Sandy and Billy. Jenny was doing a sort of victory dance around the room.

I looked up at Jake. "I was always going to stay. But having their support and approval makes it a million times better."

"For me too baby girl," he said, planting a kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are we too late?" came a familiar voice behind us.

We all turned.

Jacob's friends were standing in the doorway of the room. Quil, Sara, Paul, Tiffany, Mindy, Seth and Embry watched us with curious eyes.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked, surprised.

Melissa skipped over to Embry's side and looped her arm through his. "I invited them. They've been waiting outside for me to text them, and I thought you might want them here to tell them the good news."

"Are you staying?" Tiffany asked me. "In Forks I mean."

"Forever," Paul clarified. "Like, not just for tonight or something."

"Bella please tell me you are not going back to England," Mindy pleaded.

"We were hoping you'd stick around," Quil said. "We kind of like having you here. Just a little anyway."

Sara winked, but didn't say anything.

"She's staying," Jacob announced proudly. "And even better, her parents approve of it."

They all let out a victory cheer and stampeded over to hug us in turn.

"I knew you weren't going to ditch her," Paul said, clapping Jacob on the shoulder.

"We can share a dorm next year!" Mindy said excitedly to me. "I need a roommate. Are you interested?"

"Definitely," I said.

"It's a bit crowded in here now," Seth complained. "Everybody spread out!"

No one listened to him. Least of all his friends. They were too busy congratulating Jacob and I.

"Isabella," said my mother's voice.

For some reason this silenced the room.

"Yes?" I said slowly.

She took one of my hands again. "I would love it if we stepped in the reception area. Julie left you your instrument and equipment there, and I would quite like to hear you play."

The dizziness rushed back into my brain as we stared at each other.

"I want to hear too," Rosalie said. "Bella can you play for us?"

"Please!" Charlie said, beaming. "We want to hear you Bella."

"You know I want to hear you," Jacob whispered in my ear.

I was about to say yes, when I had a sudden thought. "Of course I'll sing…but…I just thought of something."

"What is it dear?" Renee asked me.

"Esme and Carlisle…" I said slowly. "How are they? Do they hate me?"

"Who are Esme and Carlisle?" nearly everyone asked.

Renee looked reluctant to answer. "Well…Esme is a little upset. But not at you. Just because Edward was so distraught. She understands that you love Jacob honey and so does Carlisle. He's being a bit stronger, though I think it's mostly for his wife."

I exhaled and hung my head.

Jacob rubbed my shoulders. "Are they Edward's parents?"

I nodded. "Yes. And I've let them down."

Renee stroked my cheek. "They still love you dear. You'll see when you come back to visit. And you can always write them."

"Don't be sad," Jacob whispered. "This should be a happy time for you. Your staying, your parents are ok with it, and if we can get things together in a week you'll be on campus at a new school soon."

Julie, who had overheard, sided with Jake. "That's right. And we can get things together in a week. In a day as a matter of fact. How does the day after tomorrow sound?"

My smile returned. "It sounds perfect."

"So it's time to sing then!" Jenny yelled. "To the inception room!"

"Its reception darling," Sandy said, picking her up. "Oh but one more interruption before we go."

"What could you and dad possibly have to say?" Jacob asked.

Billy and Sandy exchanged a look. "We have an announcement to make."

His face fell. "Oh God. No."

"No what?" I said, confused. "What is it?"

Sandy beamed. "I'll let Billy tell you."

Billy turned to all of us with a glint of happiness in his eyes. "Since we are spreading good news here-"

"Don't say it!" Jacob said loudly. "Don't you dare say it!"

"Jacob!" Sandy complained. "You don't even know what it is."

"I have an idea," he said, cringing a little. "Ok say it."

Everyone turned their attention back to Billy, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Last week, I took Sandy to the doctor."

"Oh my GOD!" Jacob interrupted again.

I put my hand over his mouth. "Billy, go on please."

Billy took Sandy's hand. "And we found out…that she's one month pregnant."

Jacob yelled something that was muffled by my hand.

Julie dropped whatever she'd been holding.

Paul's mouth fell open along with Tiffany's, Mindy's and Seth's.

Embry and Melissa's heads were down so it was impossible to tell their reactions.

"I'm a big sister!" Jenny yelled, pulling her dad into a group hug with Sandy.

Again I was speechless but happy at the same time.

Jacob took my hand away and shook his head at Billy. "Your having another one? After all you've put me through with Jenny?"

"Stop being a spoiled sport and hug us!" Jenny said, yanking Jacob into the family hug.

"I didn't see that one coming, I swear," Julie whispered in my ear.

"Neither did I."

"Congratulations," Todd said, once Jenny had let her parents go. "A baby…wow."

"We were so thrilled," Sandy said, smiling. "I didn't think I could have kids at thirty eight…the doctors told me I wouldn't be able to."

"They were wrong," Billy said gently. "Because we are having a baby."

"Now this is going to take some getting used to," Jacob said. "But hey, congrats I guess."

"You're going to love being a big brother again," Sandy said as Renee and Charlie congratulated Billy.

"I don't like being a big brother now," he joked.

Jenny kicked him in the shin.

"Can we hear Bella sing now?" Melissa asked Jacob's parents. "Not that I'm not happy for you guys, but I want her parents to hear her voice."

"Of course," Sandy replied, laughing.

"The reception area is to the right once you exit the door," Renee said.

* * *

I waited on stage for everyone to congratulate Jacob and settle down before introducing my song.

"Go ahead sweetheart," Renee said.

Jacob winked at me and blew a kiss.

I blew one back and felt myself blush. "Ok. So I wrote this song this summer just like all of my others. I was feeling a bit frustrated and can't really say what the exact theme is, I just hope you all like it."

_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let it go_

There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more

_I'm wanting more…_

**JPOV**

I made sure to sit by Bella's parents so I could watch the expressions on their faces.

Renee looked happy enough to cry, and Charlie just looked dumbfounded. On his right, Emmett was smiling at his sister and Rosalie was nodding along to the music.

"What do you think?" I asked Charlie.

"I was wrong," he said in an empty voice. The guitar is not for men, nor is it for cheap people. I can see why Bella wants to study music."_  
_

Pleased with her parents reactions, Bella walked off the stage and began singing to just our row.

_I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm half-way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching, for something that's missing_

_There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure...There's gotta be more_

I'm wanting more…

I'm always waiting on something other than this  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed...  
Always... Always...

I didn't have to tell her how happy it made me to hear her sing again. I knew that because I'd taken the time to work things out, this was a voice I would hear forever. Nothing made me happier than seeing Bella when she was performing. She was her happiest then.

Except maybe when she was with me.

_There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more_

_There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more to life.  
_

When she finished, we all stood and clapped for her.

Her parents pulled her into a double hug, and tears poured down all of their faces.

"So its safe to assume you liked it then?" Bella asked.

"We loved it sweetheart," Charlie said, kissing Bella's head. "And we'll never come between you and your music again."

"Your voice reminds me of mine," Renee said, touching Bella's cheeks. "It's beautiful, smooth and flawless. I'd love it if you would give us a call when we head back to England and maybe run some of your songs by us from time to time."

Bella looked like she could faint. "Oh mom…seriously?"

Renee hugged her tightly. "I've never been more serious in my life. Wonderful job sweetheart."

"Let me have a hug too. I loved it!" Emmett said, wrapping his arms around Bella and Renee.

"When you visit," Rosalie said to Bella. "You should consider stopping by our new house to sing to your new niece or nephew. You've got so much talent."

"Thanks Rose," Bella said. "That means a lot to me. Jake…what did you think of the song?"

I grinned. "Baby girl, what do I always think of your songs?" I held my arms out.

She jumped into them again and kissed me in front of the whole room. There were cat calls, murmur's of surprise and swooning from either Mindy or Melissa.

"I love you," I reminded her again.

"I love you too Jake," she said, kissing every part of my face.

"Do they snog like this very often?" Charlie asked Julie in an undertone.

"Oh Charlie," Julie said, laughing. "I don't think you want me to answer that."

I let myself escape back into the heaven of nothing but me and Bella again, even though my whole life felt like heaven now. I had Bella forever, a new sibling on the way and so many exciting adventures ahead of me in college. At eighteen, I felt like my adult life had just started.

And after this incredible summer, and all the memories alive in my heart, I was exceptionally glad that it was starting with Bella.

As Bella left my arms to hug her family again, I prayed that we could have a dozen more summers, a dozen more winters, a dozen more springs and a dozen more falls, just like this one.

**End Author Note:** Oh. My. God. That was 46 pages and I feel like I am about to pass out.

Ok guys! MAJOR author note coming here.

First of all, who liked the ending? I know that Jacob and Bella's reunion scene was a little abrupt, but in my head, the way they just let each other back in was perfect.

I did not intend to make the chapter this long. Trust me. But there was so much that needed to be said and done before I ended it, and what I didn't include will be in the alternate ending, which I will get to in a moment.

I need you guys to be honest with me when you review this last chapter, because I've never written one this long and I think in parts it flowed well and in others it didn't. This chapter wore me out and took me all week. If I'd gone back over it and cleaned up some things, it would have pushed me into next week and I don't want this to interfere with Sex on the Beach. Plus, this was how I wanted the ending to turn out.

Yes this is the final chapter, but there are a few more little updates you should know about.

1. The alternate ending will post Sunday, October 24. It's not just fluff people. I think you'll find it fun, and it's in mostly Bella's point of view.

2. The epilogue will post NEXT Saturday October 30. But it WILL NOT interfere with Sex on the Beach. We will still have an update for that story next week. I can do both, because the epilogue will be short. (And sweet. And full of surprises.)

3. There is one more outtake for this story that will post sometime in November. And all I can say is that Jacob visits London. Yay!

It means a lot to me to have completed my second Jacob/Bella story, even if I have a few remaining outtakes left just to give the story more depth. I was emotional when I ended Jacob's garage, and I feel the same way now.

Thank you all for reading this story, and remember to mark those updates on your calendar or something so you don't miss out on them.

Please don't hate the final chapter. But if you find it a bit extensive, I won't blame you even a little.

Love and hugs to all. If I've left anything out, or holes open in my story due to exhaustion, please let me know. And ask questions if you need to!

Your author,

Cam


	28. Alternate Ending: Ultraviolet Part 2

**Summertime in Forks Alternate Ending: Ultraviolet Part 2**

**Author Note**: Ok guys. This is a quick little scene, but still adds a bit of fun. I wanted Summertime to have two endings, the one you read before, and this one.

I want to thank you all for your response to the last chapter, as well as my beta's hard work here. Love you all. (I never get tired of saying that.)

Keep a few things in mind before we progress to the alternate ending. Bella mentioned giving Jacob guitar lessons in the story, but it never happened. I could never find a place to work that in, because I was so busy with all the other pieces of the story. Well, in the alternate ending, let's pretend Jacob got those guitar lessons, and learned to play the first song Bella ever sang to him face to face: Ultraviolet. It's the only song he knows, and of course we all know he can sing.

I think everything else will fall into place with this update. I just wanted to switch things up a bit.

The song for this alternate ending is "Ultraviolet" by a male band called The Stiff Dylans. Some of you know what I am talking about. There are TWO versions of this song. The first has already been in the story and sang by Bella. It was also sung by a different and female artist. Play the song as you hear it!

Lyrics will be found in the alternate ending, and we will pick up right where Jacob's point of view left off in the original story. This is what would have happened INSTEAD of Bella's song had I picked this ending. So keep that in mind.

Enjoy guys.

**BPOV**

Melissa rushed over and pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh Bella…everything is perfect now. I'm so happy your staying. Now I can come back from New York and visit when I'm on break."

"I am hoping you would come back and visit anyway," said Todd, wrapping an arm around his niece. "I'm here. And that's an incentive to come home right?"

"Sure uncle Todd," Melissa said, rolling her eyes.

Mindy and Seth made their way through the crowd and beamed at me.

"I loved your new song," Seth said. "I can't wait for us to all go to Forks University next week. You're going to be queen of the music program."

"Awww thanks Seth," I said, feeling my cheeks turn red. "I hope I do well there."

"You'll have me," Jacob reminded me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "So you will be just fine. I'll help in any way I can."

"What do you know about music?" Julie asked him, folding her arms. "I know you can sing, but is there anything else?"

"Actually," he said, winking at me. "There is something else."

"Are you musical as well?" Charlie asked Jacob. "Is it something you and my Bella have in common?"

Jacob smiled confidently. "A little. I only know how to play one song, but Bella and I have been working on guitar lessons this summer, and I worked up a little surprise for her with my friends."

Everyone in the room gasped. The girls looked confused. But the boys looked smug and overjoyed.

"You want to do it now?" Paul asked him, glancing toward the stage in anticipation. "In front of everyone?"

"Do what?" I asked loudly.

Jacob ignored me. "There's no time like the present, and given all the good news that has been announced tonight, why not celebrate a little?"

"What song do you know how to play?" I demanded.

Seth followed Paul's gaze toward the stage. "I can help with the song Jake. I've got the mixtape with the really cool beat that we decided went really well with the song. It's in my pocket. I see a DJ booth up there on the stage…" He turned to my parents. "Can we borrow it?"

"Sure," Renee said kindly. "It belongs to the church staff here, so be careful. Otherwise, have a bit of fun if you like."

"Fun with WHAT?" I half-yelled.

Jacob spoke as if he hadn't heard me. "Bella, can I borrow your guitar? The guys and I have a surprise for you. We put it together during those rare moments when we were separated this summer."

"And there is a drum set," Embry said dreamily. "It is my favorite instrument, second only to the guitar. It's like we were meant to share our surprise tonight."

"Let's see…" Paul said, studying the stage. "There are three microphones, left over from the band that was here earlier no doubt, a drum set, a DJ booth, and Bella's guitar already in the pluged in the amp. Too bad I can't play a single instrument for crap-"

"Don't talk about yourself that way," Tiffany lectured, kissing Paul's cheek. "You are wonderfully talented even without musical abilities."

"If one of you doesn't tell me what is going on in about three seconds!" I yelled, stamping my foot. "I am going to-"

"You're starting to sound like the old you now," Emmett teased. "Tempered little brat aren't you?"

I glared at my brother and resisted the urge to punch him because I knew it would bother Rosalie.

In any case, it would only hurt my hand since he was so much bigger.

"I have a song for you baby girl," Jacob said, squeezing my hands. "And I think you will find it…very familiar. No copyright infringement intended here."

I was completely confused. So much so that my brain felt hollow.

Jacob kissed me once, then lead Seth, Paul and Embry on to the stage. Each boy took their position. Seth behind the DJ booth, in which he inserted a tape into the cassette player, Embry behind the drums, and Paul at the microphone on Jacob's left.

Though I hadn't given him permission, Jacob pulled my guitar strap over his shoulder and spoke nervously into the microphone.

"You don't mind do you Bells?"

Truthfully I didn't. I just felt stunned that out of two months of lessons, he'd learned an entire song. I then reminded myself that he'd had full access to my sheet music all summer, and because I'd taught him notes, he had probably been able to follow the songs rather easily.

"I don't mind at all sexy face," I said, taking a eat beside Melissa and smiling.

"It took me awhile," he said, speaking to everyone. "But I finally memorized this song. If it weren't for help from the guys though, I doubt I'd be able to perform it properly."

"Eh you'll be fine," Seth said, waving his hand at Jake. He then gestured to Mindy. "Come on beautiful. There are two seats up here behind the booth. Come sit next to DJ Clearwater."

Mindy blushed a dark shade of red, but rushed up to the stage beside her boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss.

"That's a dumbass DJ name," Paul murmured so that only those closest by could hear him.

"Are we ready then?" Jacob asked the other boys impatiently.

"Yes," they all said together.

"Alright." Jacob turned back to me. "Bella, this song is for you."

Seth started the mixtape, which sent a shrill noise like microphone tuning through out the room. Then a heavy beat started, that sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Jacob strummed my guitar and then started to sing, his jet black eyes locked on mine.

_She is a wave and she's breaking…  
She's a problem to solve.  
And in the circle she's making…  
I will always revolve._

And on her sight!  
These eyes depend…  
Invisible and indivisible…

That fire you ignited!  
Good, bad and undecided!  
Burns when I stand beside_ it!  
Your light is ultraviolet!_

Visions so insane!  
They travel unraveling through my brain!  
Cold when I am denied it!  
Your light is ultraviolet!  
Ultraviolet!

As I watched them sing, tears of joy rushed down my cheeks. It wasn't an original song, it was _my_ song. The first song I'd ever heard being sang back to me. In this moment, in which sheer excitement rushed through my whole body, I felt like I was living someone else's life.

I hadn't really been serenaded to all summer. I'd been the one to sing to him. And I suddenly understood the rush of feeling he always got when I wrote him a song.

"Sound familiar Bella?" he asked, as he paused for the instrumental part of the song.

I approached the stage and stood in front of him, beaming. "Just a little!" I called over the music.

Melissa, Tiffany and Jenny followed and stood beside me grinning at the boys just like I had.

Jacob started singing again, which made everyone else who was singing, crowd around the stage like it was a standing room area for a concert.

_Now is a phase and it's changing…  
It's rotating us all…  
Thought we're safe but we're dangling!  
and it's too far to survive the fall…_

And this I know…  
It will not bend!  
Invisible and indivisible!

_That fire you ignited!  
Good, bad and undecided!  
Burns when I stand beside it!  
Your light is ultraviolet!_

Visions so insane!  
They travel unraveling through my brain!  
Cold when I am denied it!  
Your light is ultraviolet!

_Ultraviolet!_

Before I knew it, and despite that it was not one of my best attributes, Mindy Tiffany Melissa and I were dancing around the stage.

Jenny had jumped on stage beside her brother and sang loudly along as the boys repeated the chorus.

_That fire you ignited!  
Good, bad and undecided!  
Burns when I stand beside it!  
Your light is ultraviolet!_

Visions so insane!  
They travel unraveling through my brain!  
Cold when I am denied it!  
Your light is ultraviolet!

_Ultraviolet!_

"Has it been like this all summer?" I heard my mother shout to Julie. "The loud, pulsating music and rock band like atmosphere?"

"A little bit!" Julie called back. "If you like it though, you might have enjoyed seeing Rascal Flatts."

"Who?" Charlie asked loudly. "I'm afraid I can't very well!"

The rest of the song drowned out their conversation, and I stopped concentrating on it. The only thing I could focus on now was the beautiful sound of Jacob's voice, and the wonderful feeling of having him back in my life.

On my right, Tiffany was dancing provocatively next to Paul. Melissa had joined Embry by the drums, and shouted the lyrics into the microphone with him.

Lauren looped her arm through mine, and we both sang the song back to Jacob as it ended.

_Your light is ultraviolet!_  
_  
Visions so insane!  
They travel unraveling through my brain!  
Cold when I am denied it!  
Your light is ultraviolet!  
Ultraviolet!_

The applause was thunderous when the boys finished the song. There might have been a hundred people in the room instead of our small little crowd.

Jacob removed my guitar and lifted me off my feet into his arms.

I pressed my lips to his and murmured, "I love you. And I think that was the most incredible thing you've done for me all summer."

He laughed and then said in a low whisper, "You must've forgotten our time in the cave."

"Not at all," I said softly. "Never."

"Good," he whispered in my ear. "Because we are going to be spending a lot of time there tomorrow."

I smiled my biggest smile of the night, and hugged him so tightly I felt his breathing slow a little.

"Careful Bella," he said, coughing a little. "You can't strangle me if you want me to live until then..."

After another hour of my parents complimenting Jacob's music skills, more congratulations for Sandy and Billy, and more promises from my parents to let me have my life in Forks, they said their goodbyes and left with Lauren, Emmett and Rosalie for their hotel.

They said they would be back for breakfast at Julie's, but didn't want to wear out their welcome anymore.

Julie looked relieved at not having to cook super healthy meals for my family anymore.

I didn't mind them being around, so long as they kept the promises they made. But I did prefer to have a life here without them, and go visit when time permitted.

It wouldn't be anytime soon though. I wanted to go through at least one year of college in America before returning back to my parents for a visit. And when I did, I would take Jacob with me.

Billy, Sandy and Jenny were walking on one side of the beach, Jacob and I went in the opposite direction for some peace and quiet. Today felt like the longest day of my life, and I was grateful to have some time to think about all that had occurred.

I sat near the shore beside him, with my head on his shoulder. His warm arm curled around my torso, shielding me from the slightly chilly wind of the night.

We had not wanted to separate, having the equal fear that if we did, we would wake up from this magical evening, which felt like a dream.

However, I had solid proof that it wasn't. The new version of my song was stuck in my head, and I couldn't stop myself from humming it.

"That makes me so happy," Jacob said, reaching up to stroke my hair. "I just knew you would love the song."

"How can I not?" I said happily. "I wrote it."

"Ha, ha,ha," he said, resting his cheek against the top of my head. "Bella…we are going to have the most incredible life together."

"I hope so," I said, our earlier arguments now coming back to mind. "I haven't been the greatest girlfriend."

"You've been wonderful," he said firmly. "And I thought we agreed to stop beating ourselves up over the fight and start over?"

I bit my lip. "We did. I just still hate the way I treated you Jacob. I…still don't know if I can forgive myself. Even after all that's happened tonight. You are the best boyfriend I have ever had."

"And you are the best girlfriend," he said, kissing my hair. "I love you Bella Swan. And I don't care what you did in your past. I am looking at now, and right now we are together. That is all that matters."

I smiled again. "I'm glad you see it that way. I missed you so much Jacob…God I was such an idiot. I made a huge mistake."

"You did," he said. "But no one is perfect. And I am going to be with you while you make even more mistakes. I hope, you'll also stick with me through mine. Neither of us is perfect."

"No," I said softly, bringing my hand to his cheek. "But we are perfect for each other."

His forehead touched mine. "You're right about that."

I pulled him into a serious kiss, that seemed to heat up within seconds of our lips touching. His soft lips moved together with mine, and his hand tangled in the hair at the back of my neck.

"I love you so much," I whispered.

"You will always be mine," he said back.

I felt my heart swell in my chest a little, while ripples of pleasure flooded down my spine at the way he kissed me now.

My head started to whirl, which gave me a pleasant dizziness….

"I guess we are going home alone then," Sandy said in a loud voice.

"You two can spend the night on the beach though. Feel free," Billy said, chuckling.

The thought of his suggestion was so tempting. My arms curled under Jacob's and my hands found vice like perches on his strong shoulder blades.

Unfortunately, Jacob broke the kiss. He kissed my nose, eyelids and forhead before shooting an annoyed look at his parents.

"Thanks a lot guys. You killed the mood," he snapped.

"They didn't kill mine," I said, not bothering to turn and look at Billy and Sandy. I did wonder vaguely why Jenny hadn't spoken yet.

"It's going to pour down rain again soon," Sandy said to Jacob. "At least come home and make out in shelter if you must."

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, and helped me to my feet.

I put an arm around his waist, desperate to cling to him as we started walking.

I looked at Billy and saw why Jenny was so quiet. She was cradled in his arms, fast asleep with her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Awwww," I swooned, pointing at Billy. "How sweet. So are you ready for another one then?"

"I'm nervous," he said, kissing his daughters tiny hand. "But, yes. I am ready."

"There is nothing to worry about," Sandy said reassuringly.

"Nothing at all," Jacob said, turning toward Billy. "Unless dad sings to the kid. Then you have a problem."

We all laughed together.

"I will never let that happen," Sandy said. "Now let's hurry before the rain starts pouring."

I gave Jacob a gentle squeeze, but didn't quicken my pace. I wasn't worried about the rain anymore.

Why should I be, when I had my own personal and permanent sun right here? For me at least, it would feel as happy and warm as summer time for the rest of my life.

**End Author Note:** Yay for true love! Hehe.

This ending was inspired by a CD my little sister was playing a few months ago. I only knew the original version of Ultraviolet when I wrote this story and then I found out this song came from a movie I still have yet to see all of. I thought this would be a more fun way of ending summertime. I also like that the song I picked has two versions, and I wanted Jacob to sing a male version of one of Bella's songs back to her from the beginning, so it just worked out for me.

The part at the end was my favorite, because it too was how I wanted to end the original Summertime story, but after 46 pages of typing, I barely had strength to write the ending author note.

I hope you enjoyed reading this, and it honestly works better if you played the song during the alternate ending.

On to the epilogue you go. Go on. Get out of here!

But leave love first!

Jacob hugs! :)

Cam


	29. Epilogue

**Summertime in Forks Epilogue: The Wedding**

**Author Note:** Hey guys! Just a quick note about the epilogue before we go on. I had a hundred ideas for this epilogue, and at the last minute I changed my mind on what I wanted to do. This will be a brief little scene along with an update on our characters a little over two years later. I hope you enjoy it.

There is actually no song for the epilogue. I ran out of them. :)

**BPOV**

I watched with a burning surge of joy as my mother applied dark brown eye shadow to Julie's face.

When she opened her eyes, the makeup gave a slightly smoky appearance to them, and she said that today, she wanted to look sexy and flirty.

How my mother had managed to pull that off, I would never know.

It could be the many changes my mother made over the last two years. She was now on the same level as Julie in my book, because she wasn't so stuck up or full of herself anymore. I found myself being able to talk to my mother in detail about my relationship with Jacob, though I avoided discussing sex. My parents still thought Jacob and I were waiting until marriage, and I wanted to stay that way.

Charlie was more laid back as well, but had also put on the protective father front. Jacob and I could not make out in front of him without being sent the death glare and Jacob said Charlie often pulled him aside for those 'if you hurt my daughter I will hurt you' talks. Other than that though, they got along just fine.

I am halfway through my four years of school at Forks University, and will be turning twenty one soon. My years there have been nothing short of wonderful.

You would be surprised how much there is to learn about music, when you've pretty much taught yourself your whole life. I would have asked my old guitar teacher Jesse for tips, but he passed away last year.

Jacob wasn't able to make it to the funeral with me, but I assured him it was fine, since we'd just taken a trip to London two weeks before.

In the time since mother and father allowed me to have my own life in America, I'd only visited home three times. The first was for the birth of Emmett and Rosalie's little girl. Jacob hadn't been able to visit with me that time either, because he was studying abroad in Costa Rica.

Jacob was having a blast learning more and more about marine biology, but became known around the small campus as the class know-it-all, since his teachers couldn't tell him much about oceans and the creatures within that he didn't already know. He had two jobs now. One was running his father's store, and the second was at the new Forks Aquarium.

My new job is interesting, since I no longer work at The Lodge with Julie. I have formed a band. Seth mixes and matches funky beats to go along with the chords of my songs. Paul is the male lead vocalist and bassist though I suspected he'd only learned the guitar to impress Tiffany, he was actually very talented. Our drummer is their friend Jared, whom I just met six months ago. We performed gigs around town at least three nights out of each week, and made great money. When we met to discuss what we would call our band, we all agreed on the name 'American Pride.'

The music we play is a mix of rock, pop and alternative. You couldn't have told me two years ago that I would be in a band with Paul, but our voices fit well together, which made us very close. Jacob couldn't join the band when I offered due to his busy class schedule, but promised to attend every single gig.

Today we had our most exciting gig yet: Julie and Todd's wedding. He proposed to her last Christmas, and they'd been planning the wedding ever since.

"What do you think Bella?" Julie asked me, twirling in place.

Her wedding gown was gorgeous. It was strapless and fitted at the top, leading into a long, fluffy skirt covered in white silk flower petals. Her blond hair was in thick, but beautiful blond waves that fell to her back and topped with a veil that didn't yet cover her face.

"I think you look incredible," I said, standing up to hug her.

She pulled me into a tight embrace. "Thank you sweetheart. And I can't tell you how much it means that you have agreed to be my maid of honor."

"No problem Jules," I said brightly. "You look awesome and I can't wait for Todd to see you."

"I can," she said, turning back to the mirror. "I'm a nervous wreck!"

Jenny walked into the room carrying a fourteen-month old toddler on her hip. The young boy looked so much like a cross between his mother and Jacob it was unreal. He had the long, dark hair, russet skin and dark eyes of Jacob, but the cheek bones, smile and tiny, round ears of Sandy. His name was Taylor William Black. Sandy and Billy thought it would be appropriate to give their son a middle name that matched his father's surname. Jacob and Jenny had agreed on 'Taylor' as the first name.

"Fifteen minutes," Jenny said, beaming. "Breathe Julie. It's going to be okay."

I grinned. Jenny had changed drastically in the last two years. Now that she was fast approaching ten years old, her pre-teen years were already beginning to show. Not only did she now wear a bra and was developing a curvy figure like her mothers, she had confided in me her first crush, which oddly, happened to be my brother Emmett.

He and Rosalie flew back to America twice a month for visits, and for the past four of them, Jenny followed my brother around like a lovesick puppy.

Inside, I was hoping she would find someone her own age soon. But not as soon as I hoped since she said eagerly, "Bella, Emmett has just arrived. He said he is sorry but his flight was delayed."

A slight blush swept over her cheeks as she told me this, and I tried not to laugh.

"It's alright. Where is Rosalie?"

"Changing into her bridesmaid dress now," Jenny said, handing her little brother his pacifier.

"Wedding!" yelled little Taylor, who had learned this word from the consistent talk of Julie and Todd's special day.

The whole room erupted in laughter.

Jacob entered the room and lightly tugged on a lock of his little brother's hair. "Shush will you? I heard you all the way down the hall."

"No Jake no!" Taylor said, waving a tiny fist at his brother. "No bubba."

Jacob ignored that and wrapped his arms around me. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks sweetie," I said, kissing him once. "And-"

"I hope I look beautiful too since I'm the bride!" Julie said in a panicked voice.

Jacob gave her a strange look. "What's with you?"

"I'm sorry," she said frowning. "I'm just so nervous."

"It's okay," he said, patting her shoulder.

Melissa and Rosalie walked into the room, wearing identical halter dresses of red silk. Both had their hair straight down as Julie instructed.

"You look gorgeous," Jenny told them, admiring her similar red dress. "Can we start now?"

"We can," Charlie said, peeking into the room. "Julie, it's time. Todd is out there waiting for you."

Julie sucked in a few deep breaths. "Ok. Girls go ahead. I'll follow you out."

"That's the plan," I joked, winking.

Out of his love for his niece, Todd selected her boyfriend Embry as his best man. Melissa's father had not wanted to do it, and Embry felt honored to be such a huge part of her uncle's wedding.

Since I was the maid of honor though, I felt a bit awkward walking down the aisle on Embry's arm. Melissa and Jacob followed behind us, while one of Todd's police officer friends escorted Rosalie. Jenny walked down the aisle solo, but kept her eyes on my brother instead of the altar.

Again I fought a laugh and started scanning the crowd for people Jenny's age who could keep her occupied during the wedding so she wouldn't annoy Rosalie.

Finally, everyone stood, and Julie was escorted down the aisle by Charlie. This arrangement would have been odd a while back, but the past two years and the mother-like care I'd gotten from Julie had softened the relationship between the two of them.

Julie still looked nervous as she approached Todd and took his hands.

He was handsome in a black tuxedo with his long hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Julie started biting her lip as everyone sat down again.

Todd noticed her nervous behavior and whispered reassuringly, "I love you," which made her turn a deep shade of crimson, but smile back at him.

Renee took a seat beside Charlie, Billy and Sandy in the audience, and the ceremony started.

Everything about the wedding was traditional, except that Julie and Todd said their own vows. Unlike at Sandy and Billy's wedding, I found myself feeling just a little jealous that I wasn't married yet.

My opinion from two years ago about not being ready for marriage still stood, but since Jacob and I were both heading fast into our twenties, I was secretly hoping for a proposal at least.

It could only have to do with the desperate way I loved him. Jacob and I had only managed to get closer and closer over the last two years.

I grinned to myself as I remembered the nights he snuck into my dorm room on campus for a little 'alone' time. It was frustrating not being able to spend every night in his arms, so we were glad that during our junior year, which was two weeks away, we could finally live off campus since we were upperclassman. And living off campus provided many more opportunities to be alone as much as we wanted.

I brought my attention back to the wedding. Little Taylor carefully walked up the aisle steps and handed Todd and Julie their wedding rings on a pillow.

I beamed. It had to be the cutest thing I'd ever seen in my life.

"Thank you!" He said loudly, and then returned to his parents, who whispered hurried apologies to Julie and Todd for the outburst.

They slid the rings on each other's fingers, said 'I do' in turn, and were pronounced husband and wife.

Melissa was sobbing with happiness beside me. Rosalie and I applauded lightly, but when I looked down I noticed Jenny's arms were frozen by her side, and her eyes were on my brother again.

I groaned.

**JPOV**

I sat at one of the many tables scattered through the outdoor reception area of the wedding, watching as Bella's band performed on stage.

I had Emilie, Rosalie and Emmett's little girl, and my brother Taylor in my lap, since they'd both insisted on sitting there.

Emilie was thirteen months old and practically identical to Rosalie. The only thing she'd inherited from Emmett was his curly hair and slight aggressiveness when she didn't get what she wanted.

Which explains why there were two kids on my lap and not just one.

I winced and Charlie laughed as the kids took silverware from the table and banged it against the glasses, creating shrill ringing noises.

"Just you wait until you have kids someday," he teased me. "That will be the soundtrack of your life."

"I hope not," I said, making a face. "I want my kids to be much quieter."

"Good luck with that," he said, looking toward the stage, where Julie and Todd started their first dance.

I looked too, and though I felt nervous, I suddenly remembered what I needed to ask Charlie.

"Uh…Mr. Swan?"

"Jacob," he said patiently. "We are on close enough terms now that you may call me Charlie. You know this."

"I think Mr. Swan is more appropriate for the moment," I said politely. "I have something I want to ask you."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but not in an intimidating way. "Yes Jacob? Is it about my Bella?"

"Yes," I answered. "It is."

"About Bella?" repeated Renee, who'd clearly over heard the conversation. She walked over to us and sat down beside Charlie. "If we are discussing my little girl I'd like to be in on it."

"Ok…" I said, clearing my throat. "That's fine. I was telling Charlie I wanted to ask you guys something about Bella. You both know how much I love her right?"

They exchanged a look and then nodded at me.

"Of course," Charlie said. "How can we not? It's all she ever talks about. And you always talk about her."

I decided to cut right to the chase. "Well, I was hoping that I could ask her to marry me sometime in the near future. She means so much to me, and I would love to have her become a part of my family and take my last name. She wasn't ready for marriage two years ago, but I can tell all the planning for Julie's wedding has made her a little anxious. She always looks at Julie's engagement ring like she's jealous or something, and-"

"And you want to propose before she starts getting even more upset?" Charlie finished for me.

"Exactly," I said. "But I wanted your permission first. I thought it better that way. Even for Bella."

"Bella! Bella!" Emilie echoed, banging her spoon loudly on the table. "Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!"

"I've got her Jake," Rosalie said, rushing over and scooping her daughter into her arms. "Come on sweetheart. Let's go find daddy."

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" she began to shout as Rosalie carried her away.

Charlie and Renee laughed and I waited impatiently for their reply.

Renee smiled kindly at me. "Jacob, we have grown very fond of you. And we don't mind in the slightest if you want to marry our little girl."

"Really?" I asked, smiling widely.

"Really," Charlie said, holding out his hand. "Welcome to the family son."

I shook his hand eagerly. "Charlie, Renee, thank you both so much. You won't regret this at all. I'll be the greatest husband your daughter ever had."

"I'm sure you will," said Charlie.

"Speaking of that…" Renee said thoughtfully. "When do you want to plan the actual wedding date for?"

"After college for sure," I said at once. "I don't want a marriage to get in the way of our schooling."

"Good," Charlie said, clapping me on the shoulder. "Well, congratulations Jacob."

"Don't say it yet," I warned. "I have to wait until Bella says yes."

Renee cast a loving look toward her daughter, who was trying to distract my sister Jenny by singing one of her favorite songs.

"She will," Renee said confidently. "Don't worry about that."

After the first set of songs was over, I held my arms out for Bella as she exited the stage.

She half-jumped into them, and planted a small kiss on my lips.

"You guys go dance," Seth said to us as Mindy joined him at the sound booth. "I'm going to play some slow numbers from my records until we start up again."

"Sounds good to me," I said, leading Bella onto the packed dance floor.

She put her arms around my shoulders and whispered into my ear, "I love you."

"I love you more," I said, stroking her back.

"Get a room!" Paul yelled as he drifted past us, spinning Tiffany in a circle.

"You're out of the band!" Bella joked.

"That would be an improvement," I said, sticking my tongue out at Paul.

Bella laughed and then bit her lip. "I saw you talking to my parents. What was that about?"

I shrugged and tried to make my face look blank. "Nothing. Just casual conversation."

I hadn't fooled her. She shook her head at me. "No it wasn't. what's up? Was daddy being a butt head again?"

"No," I said chuckling. "He was very cool actually. But I do have something I want to ask you later."

Her face lit up at once. "Oh Jake…what is it? Ask me now! Please!"

"Nope," I said immediately. "Later on. And don't try guessing," I added, because she'd already started to protest. "Let me surprise you."

She beamed. "Ok…I'll let you surprise me."

"No you won't," I said, pulling her more securely into my arms. "You'll badger me until this wedding is over and even after. But I love you for saying that you won't."

She rested her head against my chest and murmured, "What ever it is your going to ask me, the answer is yes."

"Good to know," I said, letting one hand slide down and grasp the little satin box in my pants pocket, just to double check that her ring was there.

**End Author Note:** Cute right? I hope so because there were about a million ways I wanted to go with this epilogue.

I thought about having Jacob propose to her after she performed with the band on Christmas Eve, I thought about having a big party where Todd proposed to Julie, I thought about making the epilogue revolve around the birth of Sandy's son, but this is what I settled on because I wanted there to be a section in the story dedicated to Todd and Julie and their love. So I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to everyone who read this with me. It means so much. The outtake where Jacob visits London will post sometime in November, but that's all that's left of this story.

Big hugs and leave love!

Xoxo

Cam


End file.
